Revelation
by Blood.Cardcaptor.M
Summary: Sakura tiene una nueva misión, que debe cumplir si no quiere que todo termine. Justo antes de partir llega cierto Chino "no te dejaré ir", afirmó, ¿por qué llegaba justo ahora?, lo había esperando por tanto tiempo. Pero, en aquella escena un viejo compañero de clases de ojos azul profundo miraba a ambos con una sonrisa fria. Esta vez él no ayudaría a Syaoran, se ayudaría a si mismo
1. The Dream

Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, si no a CLAMP y a otros creadores de ánime/manga, yo solo juego y los torturo un poco ^^

* * *

POV Sakura Kinomoto (música de fondo: Yume, Soundtrack SCC)

_¿Dónde estoy?, ¿por qué estoy en la torre de Tokio?... espera, este sueño ya lo había tenido antes... _

_-Sakura, es un placer volver a verte- Esta voz es de..._

_-¡Mago Clow!- mi voz sonó alegre y entusiasta, una sensación cálida llenó mi corazón, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando escuchaba o veía a mi papá. Me giré para poder ve su gentil rostro, él me estaba regalando aquella sonrisa que adoraba._

_-Sakura, a mi también me alegra verte, pero no te alegrará el favor que te pediré..- empezó a decir, yo me quedé un tanto confundida, por lo que solo me limité a escuchar._

_-Es necesario que tú y mi reencarnación se vuelvan a encontrar, pues un grave peligro los amenaza, no sólo a este mundo, si no a todos - Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente._

_-¿qué peligro?, pensé que todo por fin había terminado- dije con una voz que sonaba tranquila, aunque en mi interior no lo estuviera._

_-Existe un riesgo, que desde que yo vivía en este mundo, preví y aunque traté hasta lo imposible de que éste no sucediera, no me fue posible y ahora te estoy dejando en tus manos lo que yo, por desgracia, hubiera deseado que jamás pasara- sus palabras empezaron a angustiarme, ¿qué era eso a lo que ahora debía enfrentarme?, ¿qué era lo que el Mago Clow no pudo detener?_

_-No pude... detener lo inevitable-prosiguió, con aquella calma que lo caracterizaba -Existen muchos mundos, aparte de éste, distintas dimensiones, las cuales puedes visitar si eres posedor de magia especial. Aunque cuesto trabajo imaginar. -el mago centró su atención en la torre, con una sonrisa en el rostro, aún -Yo hace mucho que descubrí esto, mientras creaba las cartas Clow, sin embargo jamás se lo dije a Yue o a Kerberos, sería mi secreto, un secreto que guardaría junto con la carta Revelation, la cual es capaz de ayudar a aquel que la tenga a atravesar las barreras del espacio-tiempo sin ningún problema y tenga la oportunidad de viajar de una dimensión a otra-_

_Me encontraba sorprendida, confusa y preocupada a la vez, pero jamás dejé de prestar atención a las palabras que me decía aquel Mago. Él me regresó la mirada, viendome a través de sus lentes._

_-Siempre ha existido armonía entre ellos, dejando un equilibrio perfecto entre las diversas dimensiones que hay- tomó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando -pero hace muy poco, algo cambio. Alguien ha estado manipulando el tiempo y los sucesos que pasan en cada mundo a su antojo, por un fin egoísta, haciendo que la naturaleza misma se vea afectada. Sakura, si esto continua, es muy probable, que muchas vidas se pierdan en el proceso. Pues las consecuencias de las decisiones que ha estado tomando esta persona, afectaran a todos por igual, nada volverá a ser lo mismo si esto continua y no tiene un fin rápido._

_-Pero...pero yo, ¿por qué me estás contando todo esto mago Clow?, ¿qué puedo hacer?- pregunté, con ambas manos convertidas en puños,no me gustaba nada lo que oía._

_-Te estoy contando todo esto querida Sakura, para que le pongas ese alto- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y muchas preguntas vinieron a mi mente en aquel instante. -es necesario que viajes a través de las dimensiones hasta encontrarlo y detenerlo, se nos está agotando el tiempo...- se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros -¿verdad que lo harás?-_

_Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos, ¿yo?, ¿viajar a mundos desconocidos, dejando a mi familia, a todos los que conozco para enfrentarme a alguien que ni si quiera sé como es?, ¿ir sola?, !pero si el mago Clow no pudo detener esto!, ¿cómo es posible que.. crea que yo puedo?, seguro que yo... -¡No!, no lo lograré- dije en un hilo de voz, dejando que unas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos. -debo confesarle que esta situación es aterradora, yo... yo no tendré oportunidad contra eso, además esta confiando demasiado en mi, demasiadas vidas, ¿qué tal si no lo logro?, cargaré con esa culpa... ¡yo no soy la persona indicada para esa tarea!, lo siento mucho...- Mi flequillo cubría mis ojos, no me atrevía a mirarlo, me sentía mal conmigo y con él. _

_Después de unos segundos, el silencio se hizo incómodo y de algún lugar tomé valentía para mirarle, él me observaba con compresión y yo no hice mas que desviar la mirada. -Es normal que te sientas así- empezó él -pero, ¿crees que si no tuviera la suficiente seguridad de que tu lo lograrás, te lo pediría?, Sakura, creo en ti, es por eso que te lo estoy pidiendo, porque sé que lo lograrás. Siempre haces que al final todas las cosas terminen bien y tú, siempre con una sonrisa en ese rostro que tienes.- Alcé la mirada al escuchar la seguridad en sus palabras._

_-¿De verdad eso piensa?- pregunté casi en un susurro, el asintió una vez._

_-Además, no estarás sola, te lo prometo- se alzó y la miró desde ahí. -¿puedo... confiar en que lo harás?- Al principio Sakura dudo, pero tomo aire y asintió debilmente. Lo haría por todos aquellos que quería, que conocía y aquellos que aún no conocía. Lo haría por el resto, al menos, lo iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Muchas gracias...-_

_-pero, espere, ¿cómo podré viajar?- preguntó, sintiendo de la nada como la torre se empezaba a desvanecer._

_-Búsca la carta...- la voz de Clow desapareció y se hizo presente una mas chillona y preocupada._

POV tercera persona

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa SAKURITAAAAAAAAAAAAA -un aparente muñeco de felpa preocupado, le gritaba a aquella pequeña dormida, que se quejaba entre sueños. -Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa- en aquel último grito, la chica se despertó y lo primero que tuvo a la vista fue la cara de Kero. Abrió un poco más los ojos mientras hacia la colcha a un lado, tratando de alejarlo, mientras soltaba un pequeño grito.

-¡Kero, me asustaste!- se quejó Sakura, haciendo un mohín y olvidándose completamente de aquel sueño, se frotó los ojos mientras Kero hablaba.

-Pero, Sakurita, estabas gritando, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella lo observó y sus pensamientos volaron hacia aquel sueño.

-No, pero fue un sueño... un sueño extraño, en el aparecía en mago Clow...- Kinomoto empezaba a relatar su sueño, pero la interrumpio Kero cuando escuchó el nombre de su creador.

-¡¿el Mago Clow!, ¿y que te decía?- preguntó ahora sumamente interesado. Sakura lo miro unos segundos.

-a eso iba...- dijo con un toque de molestia en la voz -me decía... que era necesario...

-¿que era necesario...?-la chica no sabía como expresarse, pues le era nuevo y complicado.

-que tenía que viajar... a través de las dimensiones, ¡si, eso!, para poder detener a alguien que esta causando alboroto en el equilibrio de los distintos mundos... pero para eso debía buscar una carta, ¿cómo se llamaba? Reversión... revisión... ¡ah, ya!, reveletion- vino aquel nombre a su mente, de repente, luego se alegró por haberse acordado.

-¿QUÉ DICES?, ¿dimensiones?, ¿otra carta? a mi Clow me habló nunca sobre tal cosa...- dijo un Kero molesto y confundido

-Si, eso también me lo dijo Clow, que eso no lo sabían ni Tu ni Yue, también me dijo que tampoco sabían de la existencia de la Carta Reveletion

-Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué nos dijo algo así hasta ahora?- preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza, tratando de encontrar coherencia hacia los actos del Mago.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que Kero cayera de espaldas, finguiendo ser un muñeco, como de costumbre.

-¿Por qué estabas haciendo tanto escándalo monstruo?- dijo una voz reconocible a distancia.

-He.. esto -la mirada de la menor de los Kinomoto se centró en su hermano mayor -Yo.. solo... -no sabia que decirle a su hermano y estaba muy preocupada porque Kero estaba ahí y lo estaba mirando de manera sospechosa, de pronto se acordó de algo que le dijo- espera, ¡ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo!

-Si, como sea, si no te apuras llegarás tarde... no quiero escuchar las pisotadas de monstruo que das cuando se te hace tarde, así que apurate- dijo con tono burlón y sin mas cerró la puerta antes de que una almohada lo alcanzara.

-¡HAAAY QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!- gritó enojada.

* * *

Sakura, después de un buen rato se arregló y desayuno. Pronto salio rumbo a la escuela con mucha prisa, pues como había dicho su hermano, se le había echo tarde. No tardo en llegar a la escuela y en cuanto estuvo en su salón de clases, aunque estuviera algo cansada por la carrera, entró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!-

Sakura se dirigió a su lugar, mientras se quitaba la mochila de los hombros y la depositaba en su silla.

-Muy buenos días Sakura- respondió su amiga Tomoyo, regalándole una gran sonrisa. La chica iba a responder, pero el profesor llegó justo en ese instante, diciendole a todo el salón que se fueran a sus asientos. Ellos obedecieron.

El profesor pasó lista y sonrió cuando vio de reojo a su alumna favorita, tosió un poco para disimular. -Bien, hoy les presentaré a un alumno que estudiara de nuevo con nosotros, en este semestre, espero que todos se lleven bien con él- el profesor gíró su rostro hacia la puerta -pasa por favor- dijo con voz amable pero a la vez autoritaria.

Un chico de tez blanca, con un aire de elegancia y calidez entró al salón después de escuchar aquellas palabras del profesor.

-Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, si no mal recuerdo ya antes había estudiado aquí, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotros- dijo mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra.

Sakura no podía creerse lo que veía. ¡Eriol había vuelto!, ¡estaba aquí!. Se le notaba muy feliz, tanto que una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios. Tomoyo veía feliz a su amiga, ella también estaba contenta que un amigo suyo hubiera regresado, sin embargo no presentía nada bueno.

Eriol tomó el lugar que hace unos meses atrás había ocupado, justo detrás de Tomoyo.

* * *

Sakura estaba muy feliz, ya era hora de descanso y aprovechó para ir a hablar con Eriol, pero por mas que lo buscara, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, ya dispuesta a regresar con el resto hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, me da gusto volver a verte- esa voz, era una llena de gentileza y cariño.

-¡Eriol!- miró hacia los lados, pero no vio a nadie, lo que hizo sentirse confundida. Una risa se hizo presente.

-Aquí arriba- dijo simplemente, la chica alzó su cabeza y por fin lo encontró; el chico se encontraba sentado en la rama de aquel árbol, mientras la miraba con diversión y ternura a la vez. La chica lo vio y le sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-No sabía que regresarías a Tomoeda, ¡que gusto me da!- dijo sin poder evitarlo, el inglés bajo de un saltó, situándose al lado de la niña.

-Sakura, necesito decirte algo muy importante- dijo, sin embargo su voz se torno un poco más profunda y seria -he venido... a dar un anuncio y también a cumplir lo que el Mago Clow te ha dicho-

.¿Hoe?- Kinomoto no entendía la actitud de Eriol al principio, pero conforme terminó de escucharlo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco. -Entiendo- Las palabras de Clow, aquel reencuetro, ¿para qué será?, ¿qué pintara Eriol en esto?

-El anuncio que debo hacerte... es un mensaje de Kaho-

-¡La maestra Mizuki!

-Si, ella... bueno, ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros- sus ojos dejaron de brillar, una sombra los cubrió.

-¿a-a qué te refieres Eriol?- preguntó Sakura, esperando que halla sido imaginación suya y que halla malinterpretado sus palabras.

-Kaho Mizuki falleció el mes pasado...- sus palabras sonaron vacias, frias, se le podía notar en el rostro la profunda tristeza, pero eso obviamente Sakura no lo vió, ella estaba en un estado de shock.

¿Kaho Mizuki... había muerto?

-eso no... eso NO ES CIERTO, dime que no es cierto Eriol, dimelo porfavor!- los ojos de la castaña se empezaron a nublar, esperando que todo aquello fuera una mala broma o al menos un terrible sueño.

-Lamento... decir que lo es- Eriol la abrazó, semanas atrás, el se había encontrado en las mismas condiciones o incluso peores que las de Sakura.

-pero... ¿por qué?- se dijo a si misma, en un hilo de voz, aguantandose los sollozos que querían salir.

-No lo sé, una mañana, ella simplemente...- el mago no pudo terminar de decir aquellas palabras, pues un nudo se le formo en la garganta. él no sabía porque había muerto, no tenia la más mínima idea y aunque intentó todo, no pudo salvarla ni tampoco saber por qué lo había abandonado.

La castaña no pudo más y simplemente se echo a llorar en los brazos del mago, sin importar nada mas.


	2. Pase lo que pase

Hola de nuevo ^^, siendo sincera espero que me dejen un review... para saber si debo corregir algo. Lamento las faltas de ortografía :3

Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic, no sean rudos conmigo, porfavor ^^

Contestando Review:

Saku15: Gracias por pasarte a leer, me diste muchos ánimos(:

rubi-chan00: Muchas gracias!, me alegra saber lo que piensas del fic :D prometo estar actualizado seguido, esto se ve para largo xD

Bueno y sin mas, el show debe continuar

AH! se me olvidaba, los personajes que se presentarán a continuación no son mios, si no de CLAMP y muchos otros ^^

* * *

5:30p.m, la pequeña, dueña de las cartas hacia los deberes. No faltaba mucho para que salieran de vacaciones, solo escazas tres semanas, faltaba tan poco pero a la vez veía tan lejos aquel futuro próximo.

Hacia cuatro meses que había llegado el joven Eriol a la hermosa Tomoeda, he de mencionar que su relación con la castaña y con la joven de ojos amatista había progresado notablemente.

Conforme los meses habían transcurrido, la dueña de cartas, la chica de ojos amatista y el chico de ojos azules de cierto mago, pudieron nitigar el dolor que sentíeron por aquella valiosa pérdida, al principio era bastante visible en los ojos de estos tres, pero especialmente en los ojos del antiguo mago Clow, sin embargo poco a poco se fue haciendo mucho menos doloroso, pues siempre terminaban distraidos y alegres por diversas situaciones que vivían día con día; era cierto que extrañaban a aquella persona que había sido tan importante para ellos, como para muchos otros, pero no debían sentirse mal, al menos eso pensaban que quería Kaho, pues ella no desearía que se preocuparan por ella. Eso se repetían, hasta que, por fin lograron centrarse en otras cosas que no fuera aquella profunda tristeza y añoranza.

Y después de eso... En los dias tanto festivos como no, siempre se les veía juntos. Sakura ya les había mencionado sobre aquel sueño, no habían progresado en casi nada, pues no se sabía ni si quiera por donde seguir. Ya habían buscado en cada rincón y también habían investigado, pero no hubo ningún progreso. Algo debía de hacerse y pronto, el tiempo ya había comenzado. Los chicos habían buscado en los lugares donde pensaban que la había escondido el Mago Clow. Buscaron en aquel parque de diversíones, en la escuela, en ¡todos lados!, incluso Eriol mandó a Nakuru a Inglaterra para investigar si podía hallar alguna pista o incluso la misma carta. El joven Hiragizawa no quizo ir, argumentando excusas válidas para sus amigas. Sakura de por si, ya se sentía muy apenada por meterlos en sus problemas y asuntos, ella estaba más que agradecida con ambos.

-Oye Kero...- comenzó Sakura, pero Kero no quería dejar de ver la pantalla, pues estaba a punto de conseguir romper aquel record y presumirlo a su rival, Spi.

-Dime- dijo aquel con apariencia de peluche, sin prestar mucha atención a la castaña; mientras seguía escribiendo aquel cuento que le habían pedido en la clase de español (o japonés, como quieran) ella prosiguió con lo que quería decirle.

-Se me ocurrió que como hemos buscado en todas los lugares que existen en Tomoeda y ahora que sabemos que Nakuru no encontró nada en Inglaterra tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Syaoran...- cuando mencionó aquel nombre la castaña no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara de un color rosa tenue.

El sonido de "Game over" sonó por toda la habitación y seguido de eso -¡¿?- el grito de aquella bestia, que tenía la apariencia de un peluche de felpa resonó por toda la habitación -¡PEDIRLE AYUDA A ESE MOCOSO!, NO, me rehuso!, ¡ si incluso lejos de tan solo escuchar su nombre hizo que perdiera! ¡JA!- se cruzó de brazos. -Estoy seguro que nosotros podemos sin su ayuda- dijo, rehusándose a aquella idea.

Por fin la ojiverde dejó su tarea a un lado y miro a Kero con preocupación -pero kero... - la castaña ni empezó a darle buenas razones para que Li viniera a ayudar cuando fue interrumpida.

-Sakurita, si ese mocoso se entera de esto seguro se preocupara y entonces vendrá sin pensarlo dos veces, no quieres que Li venga si en verdad no es necesario, lo estarías metiendo en problemas, además él ya tiene por qué preocuparse, ¿no crees?...- la miró, ahora volando hasta ella. No dejaría que alguien como él interfiriera en la misión que el mago Clow le encargó a su ama. Ella podía sola, él lo sabía. -No necesitas preocuparlo demás, ¡yo sé que tu puedes! -dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

-Kero...- la castaña sabia que en parte Kero tenía razón, no quería preocuparlo y tener que meterle en este lio, ella misma estaba asustada por lo que vendría y no quería meter a Syaoran en ese problema, lo único que la preocupaba era que no sabía donde más buscar.

-Aunque...- la ojiverde miro a su amigo -... puede que no le cuentes toda la verdad, quizás y ¿si le preguntas si conoce la existencia de otra carta?, como cuando nos encontramos con la sorpresa que vacio existía. Podrías preguntarle diciendo que no querías tener otra sorpresa como aquella, entonces el investigaría y si no encuentra nada, bueno, tampoco es como si lo hubieramos involucrado en todo esto- Kinomoto le miro, pensándolo un poco.

Pero aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que la jalo a un abismo totalmente oscuro, como la boca de un lobo.

* * *

Una chica con ojos amatista estaba jugando con su movil, en aquellas manos tan inquietas y a la misma vez tan indecisas. ¿Lo haría?, no estaba segura de ello, pero ella no alcanzaba a ver otra solución y por como se expresaban sus amigos, quizás ese era su último recurso.

Por fin se había decidido a llamarlo cuando una voz a sus espaldas hizo que diera un pequeño salto. No había oido a nadie cerca, pero él solía ser así de silencioso.

-No lo hagas- dijo una voz en un tono grave, un tono que no solía usar, era muy extraña la ocasión.

-pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó, mirando al dueño de esa voz. Cuando la amatista vio aquellos ojos azul profundo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque lo oculto muy bien, pues el mago no se dio cuenta, al parecer.

-porque si lo haces le causarás muchos problemas, además podrías poner su vida en peligro dulce Daidouji, eso podría preocupar a Sakura- comentaba aquel chico, con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. La chica miraba a través de aquellos lentes, esos ojos azules le ocultaban algo. Algo que desde hace unas semanas la había mantenido inquieta, pues había notado un cambio de actitud en su compañero de clase y amigo.

-Si, pero... -desvió la mirada hacia su movil que se encontraba en sus manos -creo que sería de gran ayuda, Li siempre ha estado con nosotros, apoyándonos; además es un chico fuerte y valiente, creo que no correría ningún riesgo, en cambio Sakura es la que me preocupa- dijo siendo totalmente honesta con él. Ella tenía el ligero presentimiento que no sólo eran esas sus razones para que no viniera, había algo más. Cuando la amatista terminó de expresar su opinión el joven mago abrió sus ojos , dejándolos levemente entrecerrados, pero sin dejar aquella sonrisa, que le daba un aire de gentileza y confianza a la amatista.

-Sé que Li Syaoran siempre las ha estado apoyando, pero creo que meterlo en este lio sería un riesgo que considero inecesario -dijo, con esa voz, aquella voz de nuevo, que normalmente solía escucharsele al Mago Clow, una que aparentaba tener más años. Sus ojos se habían vuelto llenos de seguridad y un poco gélidos, aunque una persona que no lo conociera no hubiera notado ese cambio, pero para Tomoyo, no pasó desapercibido. -Yo la cuidaré, de eso no debes de preocuparte Daidouji- agregó, volviendo, de pronto a ser el mismo de siempre -¿Podrías confiar en mi?, porfavor.

La joven de largos cabellos lo miro unos segundos, unos segundos en que tomó la decisión y se limitó a asentir. -Si, confiaré en ti, joven Hiragizawa.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana- se limitó a decir, antes de marcharse de la biblioteca. Dejando a una joven confundida y no tan segura de sus actos.

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy?, se preguntaba la castaña. La joven cardcaptor podía observar la hermosa Tomoeda desde donde estaba. Se parecía mucho a aquel sueño que tuvo, cuando todavía desconocía la identidad de aquel que le causaba tantos problemas y la hacia constantemente tranformar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura._

_La ojiverde pudo observar y apreciar cada rincón de Tomoeda, sin embargo esta vez no se detuvo en el templo para encontrarse con tres figuras que habían resultado ser Eriol y sus guardianes. Esta vez, su recorrido se detuvo en lo alto de la torre de Tokio; desde allí era capaz de ver su hogar. Todo estaba tan silencioso, tan vacio, sin vida._

_No se podía escuchar los pájaros cantar, tampoco el viento soplar, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Una sensación angustiante empezó a invadirla, pero, ¿por qué?._

_Entonces algo inesperado sucedió. De lo que alguna vez fueron casas, hospitales, edificios, todo... había sido reducido a escombros. _

_L__a castaña sintió como algo empezaba a golpear contra su cabeza, hasta hacerse mas fuerte, había empezado a llover, pero la chica no se inmutó. Se había quedado sin habla al ver tal escena, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no quería pensarlo tan si quiera. Todo se había convertido en cenizas, tantos recuerdos. Su vista se nublo por aquellas lágrimas que querían salir, esos sentimientos de angustia y desesperación estaban tan presentes en ella en aquel momento._

_-¿Por qué?- se repetía una y otra vez. Aquellos terribles sentimientos empezaron a nublar la cordura que le quedaba a la niña. -¿POR QUÉ?- dijo lo último a todo pulmón, pero tan solo parecío ser un susurro. Justo en ese instante, los arboles muertos y plantas marchitas empezaron a arder, como si un rayo les hubiera caido encima._

_-¡NO!, no, porfavor, porfavor, ¡NO QUIERO!, NO QUIERO QUE ESTO SUCEDA, NO QUIERO VER ESTO, NO QUIERO- la niña le gritaba al aire, como si eso parara lo que sus ojos veían. _

_Del silencio, empezaron a sonar muchas voces al unisono, eran las voces de sus compañeros, de sus amigos y de su familia, ellos gritaban su nombre con desesperación, como si la vida dependiera de ello, eran desgarradoras, asfixiantes. !Sakura¡, ¡Kinomoto! , !Sakura¡... ¡AYUDA, KINOMOTO!_

_-¡ALTO! -la ojiverde se tapo con sus manos sus oidos, tratando de no escuchar más, la culpabilidad empezó a tocarla, pero sin saber la razón. -¡porfavor, alto!- suplicaba, estaba aterrorizada, era una pesadilla, lo era, eso no podía estar pasando, no a ella._

_Pero todo aquello no paraba, cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y aunque se tapara los oidos tratando de no escuchar aquellas voces que sentía la desgarraban a cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor no paraba, la angustia, la tristeza y la culpabilidad._

_-!Sakura¡- una voz gritó su nombre, llena de confianza y preocupación. Esa voz que había estado anhelando escuchar por mucho tiempo._

_-¡Syaoran!- abrió los ojos de repente con un brillo de esperanza en ellos, viendo a un niño con ropas chinas de un color verde. Sabía que si llegaba a él, si tan solo... lo pudiera tocar todo esto terminaría, porque ella estaba siempre segura con él, sólo eso necesitaba, sólo a él. El chico la observo unos instantes antes de echarse a correr... del lado opoesto, ¡se estaba alejando de ella!. -¡Espera, Syaoran!._

_Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, hasta que recordó donde estaba: en lo alto de la torre de Tokio. ¿Cómo iba a bajar?. Miró hacia abajo por unos instantes y pudo ver las Cartas Sakura y su báculo, sin dudar ni un segundo lo tomo._

_-¡Vuelo!- gritó y unas alas aparecieron en su espalda. Entonces le siguió, pero conforme se acercaba el fuego se empezaba a extender más y más. _

_-¡Syaoran!- gritó su nombre al perderlo de vista -¿por dónde...?- empezó a preguntarse la chica hasta que vio un punto verde moverse por donde estaba el bosque donde selló la carta espejo. _

_-Ahí...- se dirigió hacia allá, por alguna extraña razón aquella parte de Tomoeda estaba intacta, como si algo lo protegiera. Después de unos cuantos minutos lo alcanzó, pero en cuanto tocó el hombro del chico este simplemente desapareció. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron más de lo normal. Se había quedado sola, de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué me encuentro sola?, ¿por qué...? -de nuevo los ojos de la ojiverde se empezaron a nublar por la desesperación._

_-No estás sola...- dijo una voz aguda, pero cálida. La dueña de las Cartas se giró hacia la dirección donde provenía aquella voz. Unos cuantos metros más allá; pasando aquel lugar donde se había lastimado su hermano. _

_La chica apretó el báculo que se encontraba en sus manos, con fuerza; nunca antes había escuchado aquella voz, pero algo le decía que debería ir. Y así lo hizo, un poco temerosa._

_Más allá de donde había sellado la carta que se había echo pasar por ella, se encontraba un claro. En todo este lugar había diferentes tipos de plantas, arboles, todo se veía tan traquilo en aquel lugar. Como si no fuera parte de aquella espantosa visión que había presenciado hace unos minutos. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. En medio de este se encontraba un pozo de forma rectangular, no tenía techo, ni nada que lo cubriera, estaba echo de distintas y hermosas piedras colocadas de una forma que parecía ser un rompecabezas; podía verse claramente que nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo, pues estaba cubierto de plantas trepadoras y un poco de moho._

_-No tengas miedo, yo te ayudaré- volvió a decir esa voz. Un brillo salió de aquel extraño pero lindo pozo dejando ver a una niña, ella traía un vestido que no dejaba ver ni si quiera sus pies, su cabello, de un color castaño claro, le llegaba más abajo de la cintura y estaba amarrado en dos perfectas y cuidadas trenzas, además algo que llamó la atención a la ojiverde, era que la niña traía una tiara con la insignia del mago clow grabada. Sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sus labios al igual que sus mejillas eran de un lindo color rosado claro. Era muy linda. -¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó la desconocida, con una sonrisa llena de bondad._

_-S-soy Sakura Kinomoto- dijo nerviosa, la desonocida se acercó a la cazadora de cartas y junto sus manos con las de ella. Cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de sonreir se presentó._

_-Yo me llamo Revelation, Kinomoto, ¿puede llamarte por Sakura?- En cuanto la castaña escuchó su nombre, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente._

_-¡Tu eres...!- _

_Y sin poder terminar, todo se volvió negro._

Una voces se escuchaban muy cerca de la cazadora de cartas, la chica se encontraba inconsciente, estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación.

-¿Crees que este bien?, Oh estoy muy preocupada- decía la voz de la joven amatista, sin dejar de ver a su amiga, ella había venido tan rápido como le habían dicho.

-Tranquila, enseguida despertará- dijo la voz de un chico que sonaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Eso espero, ha estado así durante un buen rato- aquella tercera voz, era más chillona, típica del guardian de la joven.

Pero todos dejaron la conversación a un lado cuando la ojiverde empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Sakura!- dijo la joven aliviada, llevándose sus manos al corazón.

-Sakurita, estabámos preocupados- dijo Kerberos

La joven miró a su alrededor, ahí se encontraban Tomoyo, Kerberos y Yue, los primeros dos parecían estar entre aliviados y preocupados, Yue no dejaba transmitir mucho lo que sentía en aquel momento, como era de esperarse en él.

-Siento haberlos preocupado...- dijo la castaña con sinceridad en sus palabras -.. pero, ¿qué me ha pasado?- preguntó confundida.

-No lo sé, de un momento a otro estabas hablando conmigo y al segundo siguiente la carta Dream estaba brillando y tu caiste inconsciente-

-¿Dream?, entonces lo que ví solo fue un sueño, que alegría - dijo la ojiverde más para si misma que para los demás, llenandose de alivio. Kero la miro serio.

-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó aquel con apariencia de peluche de felpa.

-Bueno, al principio estaba volando y viendo Tomoeda.. fue como cuando tuve aquel sueño que me advertía que iba a conocer a Eriol, pero este fue muy diferente. Miré cada rincón, pero en vez de parar en el templo, me quedaba arriba de la Torre de Tokio y empezaba a ver como los edificios, todo, se convertía en escombros, los arboles se empezaron a incendiar, ¡hay Kero, fue horrible!- tomó un poco de aire y decidió ahorrarse un poco los detalles -después puedo observar a Syaoran a lo lejos, así que lo sigo...

La cara de guardián no se veía muy complacida y menos con la mención de aquel mocoso, pero no tenía intenciones de interrumpir a Sakura, aún.

-él me lleva al bosque donde sellé la carta espejo, más allá de donde se lastimo mi hermano encuentro un claro y en medio de este había un hermoso pozo, de pronto una niña con la insignia de Clow en su tiara se acerca y me pregunta mi nombre, después ella me dice que se llama Reveletion y en eso me desperté...- dijo Sakura en un murmullo al recordar aquel sueño que al principio había sido angustiante y aterrador, pero después había sentido una gran tranquilidad.

-¿¡Reveletion!, ¿no es esa la carta que estamos buscando?- le preguntó Kero muy sorprendido y algo bruso por la impresión.

-si, creo que si...- dijo Sakura, asintiendo una sola vez.

-Entonces hay que investigar ese lugar...- dijo Yue, entrando en la conversación. Tomoyo simplemente se quedaba callada, analizando lo que escuchaba, al fin habían hallado una pista.

Sakura se paró, dispuesta a ir de inmediato, no negaba que se sentía un poco cansada y le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, pero seguramente había sido por haber pasado tan mal sueño.

-Vamos- dijo decidida, tomando la llave y sus cartas. Los tres la miraron un poco preocupados.

-¿seguro te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Tomoyo, la castaña notó la preocupación en los ojos de la amatista y ella le sonrió.

-Claro, no te preocupes por mi- dijo con mucha confianza.

-En eso caso, lo mejor será apresurarnos, pronto anochecerá- dijo ahora Kerberos. Sakura miro a su guardián al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡aaaay!- gritó sin poder evitarlo la ojiverde.

-¿qué?, ¿te sientes mal?, sería mejor no ir... -empezó aquel guardián con apariencia de león.

-no, no es eso-rió un poco nerviosa -es que me asustaste Kero... -

* * *

Los cuatro ya se hallaban en aquel lugar, donde le había indicado la castaña. La ojiverde, como siempre venía con un vesturio confeccionado por Tomoyo, se había cambiado antes de venirse. Era un vestido de color azul turquesa, con bordes de color rosa pálido, las coletas eran adornado por unas bellas sakura del mismo color rosa pálido y para terminar traía una capa de aquel color rosa. La amatista no había olvidado traer su camara.

Y entonces llegaron al escenario que se le presentó en sueños a la cardcaptor. Todo estaba exactamente igual, ahí estaba el pozo, pero no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal.

¿Y ahora qué?. La castaña avanzó unos pasos hacia el pozo, esperando que ocurrieran algo. Nada.

Elle vio en el fondo de este, era como cualquier otro, salvo que no tenía agua en el. Eso se le hizo realmente raro, si no tenía con qué cubrirlo, ¿por qué no había nada ahí adentro?. La ojiverde frunció el ceño, tratando de saber qué hacer o el por qué de aquello.

Mientras pensaba, su mejor amiga la grababa, parecía que le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, aunque la castaña no compartía el sentimiento. Sus dos guardianes se le acercaron, tan confundidos como ella. Yue notó algo fuera de lo normal.

-Mira- señalo con uno de sus niveos dedos, en el pozo había grabados cuatro símbolos en sus distintos lados. En uno de ellos se encontraba el sol y del lado opuesto se encontraba la luna. En otro lado se encontraba un candado rodeado por varios circulos y del lado opuesto de este había unos símbolos en chino. ¿qué podrían ser? se preguntaba la castaña.

-Dice "te libero de este sello que se te ha puesto" y seguido el nombre de la carta-aclaró Yue, con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-¿Te libero de este sello que se te ha puesto ...carta Reveletion?- al decir aquello, la cardcaptor sin querer, había roto el sello que hace tiempo había echo el mago Clow.

Una luz cegadora surgió del fondo del pozo, haciendo que los que estaban cerca de el fueran obligados a retroceder por la cantidad de magia liberada. La misma niña que había visto en sus sueños aparecía ante ellos, pero a diferencia, ella estaba... seria.

-Diganme, ¿por qué han roto aquel sello?- se escuchó decir a la carta, con una voz bastante fría y vacía. Los que estaban allí se quedaron petrificados; aunque la carta aparentara ser una niña de no mas de ocho años, se pogía sentir la poderosa magia que se encontraba encerrada dentro de ella y también se podía sentir la presencia del mago. Ella era... quizás... la última carta Clow.

-Yo...- empezó a decir la castaña saliendo de su sorpresa, estaba un poco nerviosa, se le podía notar en el tono de su voz. -Yo... bueno lo que pasa, es que venimos a pedir tu ayuda...-

-¿ayuda?, ¿para qué?- entrecerró un poco los ojos, mirándola desconfiada y cierta superioridad mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza.

-necesitamos tu ayuda para poder cumplir con la tarea que el mago Clow le ha encargado a mi nueva ama- respondió esta vez aquel que había echo el jucio final sobre la cardcaptor.

-¿Clow?- estas simples palabras salieron de la rosada boca de la chica. -¿por qué debería ayudarlos?, ¿con qué motivo? -miraba a cada uno con astucia.

-Para cumplir aquel deseo del Mago Clow, pero la única manera de hacer esto es que Sakura cumpla con su deber- respondió esta vez Kerberos, que se encontraba del lado derecho de su dueña.

La carta miró por unos instantes al guardián de las cartas, pero pronto su mirada se centró en la castaña. -¿y en verdad es tu deber o solo ha sido una obligación impuesta por el Mago, de verdad eso es lo que debes y quieres hacer?-

La ojiverde la miró sorprendida, ¿por qué los cuestionaba tanto?, pero sobretodo, ¿por qué la castaña se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta?.

**POV Sakura.**

La carta me había preguntado algo que no hubiera imaginado y siendo sincera me sorprendió mucho escucharlo. ¿qué si en verdad quería?, yo... yo deseaba quedarme con mi familia, no tener que separarme de ellos, no tener que estar en todo aquel problema. No quería enfrentarme a nuevos mundos, donde no estaba segura de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, quería la seguridad de mi hogar y el cariño y amor que me brindaba mi familia, mis amigos. Yo no quería irme, esa era la verdad.

Y sin embargo, también tenía aquel deseo, deber y obligación de cumplir esa nueva misión, porque no quería que se hiciera realidad lo que había visto en _ese_ sueño, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que jamás se hiciese realidad, no ver aquel lugar que puedo llamar hogar destruido y con el, a todas las personas que aprecio; además quería regresarles el favor de haber estado siempre para mi y haberme apoyado, por eso quería... quería protegerlos, ese era mi principal deseo, incluso más que quedarme allí, era protegerles dando hasta lo imposible para lograrlo.

Después de haber pensado eso, miré a la carta Clow con decisión. -Si, eso es lo que quiero y debo hacer, ¡quiero proteger a todos lo que aprecio!- dije mientras cerraba mis manos con fuerza al rededor de báculo. -¡eso es lo que deseo!-

**POV tercera persona**

La carta miró con cierta sorpresa a la ojiverde, pues no había esperado tanta confianza en sus palabras después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Bien, entonces, aclarado esto te brindaré mi poder, con una condición -dos enormes y coloridas alas de ángel aparecieron en su espalda, eran casi indescriptibles por decirlo de alguna manera, los colores de sus alas eran los del arcoiris, había unos que ni si quiera tenía conocimiento la ojiverde, eran tantos pero de una manera que te dejaban impactado de tan solo echarle un vistazo, era muy hermoso. -Tendrás que someterte a un jucio. Te llevaré al mundo que se encuentra en el interior de la persona que mas quieres y tendrás que descubrir cuál, entre tantas personas iguales, es el verdadero... ya lo entederás cuando lo veas -Las personas que se encontraban presentes no pudieron evitar el asombro ante las palabras, ¿el mundo que se encontraba en el interior de una persona?, aquella carta no sólo te permitía ir a diversos mundos en distintas dimensiones, si no, que también era capaz de introducirse en su mente y corazón, en este caso, en el mundo creado por cada individuo, pues en efecto cada persona era un mundo diferente y "porque sencillamente cada persona crea y vive en su propio mundo", aunque este se encuentre en su interior. -pero sin embargo, si no logras hallar a esa persona después de cuatro horas y por lo tanto, no lográs pasar el juicio, jamás podrás regresar y te quedarás atrapada allí, por la eternidad, ¿estás segura que deseas continuar?-

Dos orbes esmeralda y unos labios rosados se quedaron sellados por tan sólo un instante. -Sólo podrás ir tú- señaló la carta ante su silencio.

-Sakura... -dijo una preocupada Tomoyo, que hasta ahora se hacia notar; la amatista miraba con angustia a la castaña, le parecía algo demasiado arriesgado.

-Sakurita, podemos buscar otra manera...- empezó a decir Kerberos, Yue se limitaba a mirar a su dueña en silencio.

-No Kero -miró a su amigo y le sonrió confiada, para darle ánimos, los que ella se estaba dando mentalmente- lo haré -miró a la carta -pues pase lo que pase todo estará bien-

* * *

¿qué les ha parecido he? ^^

dudas, sugerencias, quejas, criticas constructivas, alagos, felicitaciones son bien aceptadas

B.S.M.


	3. La prueba

**Hola de nuevo!:DD solo quería decir, antes de comenzar:**

***SCC pertenece a Clamp, como muchos otros, yo solo juego con ellos y los torturo un poco ^^**

***Primer fic de SCC~**

***Gracias por los hermosos review *-***

* * *

**E_n el capitulo anterior_**

_La carta miró con cierta sorpresa a la ojiverde, pues no había esperado tanta confianza en sus palabras después de unos segundos de silencio._

_-Bien, entonces, aclarado esto te brindaré mi poder, con una condición -dos enormes y coloridas alas de ángel aparecieron en su espalda, eran casi indescriptibles por decirlo de alguna manera, los colores de sus alas eran los del arcoiris, había unos que ni si quiera tenía conocimiento la ojiverde, eran tantos pero de una manera que te dejaban impactado de tan solo echarle un vistazo, era muy hermoso. -Tendrás que someterte a un jucio. Te llevaré al mundo que se encuentra en el interior de la persona que mas quieres y tendrás que descubrir cuál, entre tantas personas iguales, es el verdadero... ya lo entederás cuando lo veas -Las personas que se encontraban presentes no pudieron evitar el asombro ante las palabras, ¿el mundo que se encontraba en el interior de una persona?, aquella carta no sólo te permitía ir a diversos mundos en distintas dimensiones, si no, que también era capaz de introducirse en su mente y corazón, en este caso, en el mundo creado por cada individuo, pues en efecto cada persona era un mundo diferente y "porque sencillamente cada persona crea y vive en su propio mundo", aunque este se encuentre en su interior. -pero sin embargo, si no logras hallar a esa persona después de cuatro horas y por lo tanto, no lográs pasar el juicio, jamás podrás regresar y te quedarás atrapada allí, por la eternidad, ¿estás segura que deseas continuar?-_

_Dos orbes esmeralda y unos labios rosados se quedaron sellados por tan sólo un instante. -Sólo podrás ir tú- señaló la carta ante su silencio._

_-Sakura... -dijo una preocupada Tomoyo, que hasta ahora se hacia notar; la amatista miraba con angustia a la castaña, le parecía algo demasiado arriesgado._

_-Sakurita, podemos buscar otra manera...- empezó a decir Kerberos, Yue se limitaba a mirar a su dueña en silencio._

_-No Kero -miró a su amigo y le sonrió confiada, para darle ánimos, los que ella se estaba dando mentalmente- lo haré -miró a la carta -pues pase lo que pase todo estará bien-_

* * *

Todo estaba de un reluciente y puro blanco, era tan deslumbrante que costaba mirarlo.

_¿Dónde... dónde estoy?, _pensaba la castaña, mirando a su alrededor, no había mas que aquel color opuesto al negro. Sólo estaba eso, no había nada mas que ver. Parecía encontrarse en la_ nada._

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?,_ se pregunta ahora una confusa y desesperada castaña. Sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir rapidamente, como los aleteos de un colibrí. Empezaba a entrar en aquel estado porque no sabía a dónde ir, qué hacer o al menos por qué estaba ahí. Se sentía completamente _blanca. _No tenía ningún indicio o incluso pista. Se sentía _perdida. _Se encontraba completamente_ sola, _en un lugar sin nombre.

**-¿Por qué...?-** se decía a si misma, llevandose ambas manos al pecho y juntándolas. Podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Se veía la preocupación y confusión reflejados en sus ojos verdes.

**-Tranquila, lamento haberte echo esperar**- dijo, de repente, una voz dulce y cantarina, proveninete de la nada. Aquella voz parecía no tener dueño, sin embargo, la había reconocido casi al instante, era la voz de la carta Clow. ¿cómo había podido olvidar... lo que había pasado tan recientemente?. La castaña, sintió entonces un gran alivio y no pudo contener aquel suspiro que salió de sus rosados labios. -**Empecemos...-** volvió a decir la misma voz. Fue en ese mismo instante que el escenario cambio drásticamente. La cardcaptor se encontraba rodeadas de puertas, de diferentes formas, tamaños y texturas.

**-Porfavor, entra a aquella, la de color dorado con verde** -Sakura escuchó nuevamente esa voz y en el instante en que terminó de hablar, la castaña empezó a buscarla entre las millones que había. Cuando por fin la encontró se quedó estática en su lugar y un color rojo intenso hizo acto de aparición en su delicado rostro.

-**pero si es...-** El rostro de la persona más importante para Sakura se encontraba en medio de aquella detallada puerta. Estaba echa de roble, casi tan duro y frio, como el carácter de Syaoran Li, al menos aparentemente. Los detalles eran de un color verde oscuro con ciertos tonos dorados. Le daban el toque del joven Li, para ser sinceros. El pomo de la puerta era de un dorado intenso.

**-En cuanto abras esa puerta, dispones de cuatro horas para hallar a la verdadera persona, dueña de tu corazón, ¿entendido?, si fallas, ya conoces las consecuencias-** dijo la voz cantarina, como la voz de un pajarito, pero en un tono un poco mas grave, uno donde se podía escuchar claramente la seriedad del asuento. La castaña asintió solo una vez, su mano no dudo mucho y abrió la puerta. Adentrándose al lugar.

.

.

En cuanto sus pies dejaron atrás aquella puerta de roble, esta simplemente desapareció, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. La castaña se encontraba en medio de un campo de un lindo tono verde. El cielo se encontraba despejado, sin una sola nube en él.

**-¡Miren!, ¡pero si es Sakura-chan~!-** gritó una voz conocida. Sakura enseguida se quedó petrificada. _Esa_ voz, _su_ voz. _Syaoran._

Su corazón dio un brindo en cuanto escuchó su voz, su respiración se agitó un poco, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado anhelando verlo?, al menos escucharlo y ahora. La castaña giró hacia aquella dirección, pero en cuanto vio aquella escena su mente quedó completamente en blanco. Era imposible...

-** ...** -Sakura parpadeo varias veces hasta asimilarlo. "_Encontrar al verdadero_", ¡ahora tenía sentido!. Miles de Syaoran se encontraba a escazos metros de ella, todos saludando en su dirección.

**-¡SAKURA!-** gritaron al unisono, corriendo sin perder un segundo más**.-¿eres tú?, ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¿en verdad estás aquí?-** estos y muchos comentarios eran dirigidos hacia la castaña por todos los ojiambarinos que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-**HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**- al fin había digerido la escena. Estaba completamente roja, tener a tantas personas exactamente iguales, tan parecidas a _él._ No le era posible pensar coherentemente. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sus sentimientos nublaron entonces, su mente y razón. Su mano se fue directo hacia el lugar donde se supone estaba su corazón, podía escucharlo latir, sin embargo ella sentía que podría salirse de allí en cualquier momento. Éste rebozaba de alegría, por el no habría problema salirse de allí para ir detrás de su querido Syaoran.

-**Sakura**- una voz un poco seria, a escazos centímetros le hizo regresar a la realidad. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto una cálida y suave mano se posaron en el hombro derecho de la chica.

La chica volteó lentamente en su dirección. **-Syaoran-kun-** dijo en un susurro, completamente roja, echa un verdadero tomate.

**-¿En verdad deseas quedarte en este lugar para siempre?-** preguntó en ese mismo tono neutro y tan normal en él, el tono de voz que usaba antes de llevarse bien con la castaña.

**-¿Hoe?-** preguntó confundida la chica de cabellos cafés, intentando aclarar sus ideas, aunque le costara trabajo por la casi nula distancia entre ellos. En ese mismo instante algo hizo "click" en su cabeza **-¡Oh Dios!, ¡La prueba!, ¡La había olvidado completamente!**

El castaño asintió levemente, con aquel rostro tan serio y al parecer, carente de sentimientos. Los otros Syaoran miraba a la ojiverde de manera expectativa. _¿Cómo haría para hallar al correcto, al verdadero?._

**-¡Ya se!, ¿quién quiere jugar?-** preguntó la ojiverde a los chicos que se encontraba allí parados.

**-¡YO!**- dijeron al unisono.

**-Bien, es muy sencillo, haré preguntas, el que responda bien se queda, el que responda mal simplemente pierde y se marcha, ¿ok**?-

Los chicos asintieron, casi de manera automática. Sakura rió nerviosamente, era como tener miles de copias. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-**Bien, ¿quién era la persona más importante para el verdadero Syaoran?**

**-Yuki-** decían muchos de ellos, completamente seguros de su respuesta.

**-Mei-** decían otros, con los brazos cruzados, mostrando la misma actitud que el resto, confiados.

-**Tsukishiro**- dijeron otros, en menor cantidad.

**-¡bien!, los que respondieron Yuki y Mei, porfavor hagan el favor de retirarse, los que han dicho tsukishiro, ¡es correcto!-** dijo una contenta Sakura, pues había progresado notablemente con una sóla pregunta._ Esto será más sencillo de lo que pensé. _Syaoran solo le habla a las personas con cofianza por su nombre, además de que ella jamás le había oido decir así a Yuki.

-**Siguiente pregunta**- el puño que había formado Sakura pegó contra la palma de su mano. Tomando confianza y seriedad. **-¿Q-qué regalo me obsequió Syaoran antes de irse a Hong Kong?- **Su rostro se había tornado levemente rosa y su mirada cambió a una llena de nerviosismo y tristeza. Siendo sincera no lo había visto o incluso tenido comunicación con él desde entonces. Nunca le había respondido sus llamadas o cartas. Sakura negó con la cabeza, dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, no era el momento ni el lugar indicado.

**-Chocolates-**

**-Golsinas-**

**-Nada-**

**-Un oso de peluche-**

**-¡Bien!, los que han respondido un oso de peluche, ¡han acertado!- **se escucharon algunos quejidos y reclamos diciendo que el juego estaba muy dificil. Sakura rió de nuevo, era pura y contagiosa. No pudo evitarlo. Ahora solo quedaban diez Syaoran de los cientos que había._ ¡Que fácil!._

-**Bueno, siguiente pregunta...-** Sakura siguió así, pero conforme quedaban menos se hacía más complicado sacarlos, pues atinaban a las respuestas. Había preguntado treinta y todavía le quedaban unos cinco. Y pensar que iba a ser así de sencillo.

Un suspiro se escuchó de un chico de los cinco que se encontraban allí. **-Estoy aburrido, Sakura, hagamos algo más, este juego ya no me gusto**- se quejaba un Syaoran de brazos cruzados.

**-Pero... yo necesito encontrar al verdadero..-** decía Sakura, tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión al ambarino.

-**Ufff, ¡pero ya es mucho!, ¡me voy a jugar con los demás!-** dice mientras le da la espalda a la castaña y se va corriendo. Otros dos le siguen, lléndose tres. No podían irse y dejarla así como así cuando necesitaba de su ayuda. No podía, no podían. ¿qué tal si uno de ellos era el verdadero?, ¿todo su esfuerzo se iba a venir abajo?, ¿por qué?. Unas gruesas y traicioneras lágrimas querían escaparse de sus ojos. _¿ Y Qué tal si_...

**-No llores, las lágrimas no se te ven bien- **dijo uno de ellos, mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa, muy parecida a cuando recién terminaron de capturar la carta vacio.

**-Llorar no te sirve de nada, te quedan pocos minutos, no los desperdicies así**_-_ dijo el otro, un poco serio pero tratando de sonar comprensivo, para ayudar a la castaña a sentirse mejor.

-**Syaoran...-** las palabras apenas resbalaron por sus labios, como si de una caricia se tratase, se había resignado, ya no quedaba tiempo. Pero justo en ese momento un balón de football le pegó en su rostro,(aquel balón lo habían estado usando los otros Syaoran que habían perdido) haciendo que diera pequeños pasos para atrás. La castaña no se había figado que atrás de ella se encontraba un precipicio, había estado más concentrada en la presencia de Li y de su misión que en el lugar.

Y sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. La castaña cayó por descuidada. Los ojos de ambos ambarinos se abrieron completamente. Uno se quedó estático y el otro no tardó en reaccionar para ir a alcanzar su mano. No la dejaría caer como la última vez, no la perdería.

**-¡SAKURAAAAAAA!**

Si tan solo aquellos segundos hubieran sido más, si tan solo sus pasos hubieran sido más rápidos y firmes, si tan hubiera reaccionado antes. , quizás su corazón no hubiera saltado de su lugar del susto, la había alcanzado por poco. Su mano sujetaba firmemente la suya.

-**No.. no te sueltes**- decía la voz de Li, seria y asustada, no, no la perdería. Ambas manos sujetaron la delicada mano de Kinomoto. **-¡Alguien que me ayude! -**pidió auxilio Li, casi desesperadamente. Pronto se formó una cadena de chicos con ojos ambarinos, uno sosteniendo a otro. Una cadena, un corazón.

Sakura salió a la superficie gracias al esfuerzo de cada uno de ellos. La ojiverde paso su mirada por aquellos miles de pares ambarinos. Y una cálida sonrisa apareció. Todavía sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, al igual que todos los corazones presentes.

-**Muchas gracias**- dijo con un tono dulce y agradable - **no sólo por salvarme, si no por todo lo que han echo por mi, no es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta, que todos ustedes son Syaoran, ¿no es así?, todos forman parte de él-**

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos y todos sonrieron con la misma calidez que la ojiverde.

-**Además ya he encontrado lo que he venido a buscar..- **Miró al chico de cabellos castaños que se encontraba a un lado de ella, con la respiración agitada. Él era. Había gritado y reaccionado de la misma manera cuando estuvieron en aquel elevador. Y además, la había llamado por su nombre.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y en ese momento la misma puerta por donde había entrado apareció. Ellos fueron hasta allí, no sin antes decirle la ojiverde hasta luego a todos, porque sabía que los volvería a ver.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta la carta se encontraba enfrente de ellos, los miraba seria, carente de emociones.

**-¿Así que este es según tu, "el verdadero"?-** pregunto la carta y Kinomoto asintió decidida. Fue entonces que Revelation sonrió de manera grata, como en su sueño.

-**Has pasado la prueba**- dijo con su tono cantarín y cuando se giró para observar al chico, éste había desaparecido.¿Dónde..?, pensó la ojiverde y como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos la carta Clow respondió.

-**Ha regresado a donde pertenece...**- Y una luz la envolvió, junto con una sonrisa que permaneció en su rostro. Había valido la pena.

* * *

Chan chan, ¿qué les pareció?

espero que les haya gustado

GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW!

espero que me sigan dando su opinión

B.C.M


	4. El fragmento

SCC no me pertenece, es de CLAMP, también he de agregar que el anime que contiene abajo tampoco es mio. Yo solo juego y los torturo un poco ^^

Gracias por sus hermosos Review

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Cuando cruzaron la puerta la carta se encontraba enfrente de ellos, los miraba seria, carente de emociones._

_**-¿Así que este es según tu, "el verdadero"?-** pregunto la carta y Kinomoto asintió decidida. Fue entonces que Revelation sonrió de manera grata, como en su sueño._

_-**Has pasado la prueba**- dijo con su tono cantarín y cuando se giró para observar al chico, éste había desaparecido.¿Dónde..?, pensó la ojiverde y como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos la carta Clow respondió._

_-**Ha regresado a donde pertenece...**- Y una luz la envolvió, junto con una sonrisa que permaneció en su rostro. Había valido la pena._

* * *

Unos ojos de color rubí miraban todo desde la lejanía, oculta entre la espesa maleza. Hacia tiempo que había estado observando desde allí, se había mantenido callada, estando alerta a la escena y por si llegaba a ser descubierta. Ella no podía darse el lujo de perder ningún detalle, ¡la mataría si así fuera! y no quería enfrentarse a la furia de _él._ Sabía la importancia del asunto.

Hacia apenas unos segundos que la ojiverde había regresado victorisa de la prueba asignada por aquella Carta con nombre Revelation. Ésta estaba justo enfrente de la castaña, mirándola con admiración y cariño.

**-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transformate para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura, ¡Revelation!-** la castaña después de haber invocado su báculo, sellaba y tranformaba aquella extraña carta. La de los ojos rojos escuchaba gran parte de la conversación que en el centro del prado se tenía.

**-Partiremos mañana por la mañana, nos encontraremos en éste mismo lugar-** decía Kerberos, un guardián de la ojiverde. Con aquel tono grave que lo carcaterizaba cuando estaba en su verdadera forma.

**-Entonces, ¿entendí bien?, ¿ésta carta nos permitirá viajar libremente por los distintos mundos, Sakura-chan?-** decía la de los ojos amatista y mejor amiga de la castaña. Mirando a su amiga con una expresión tranquila y una amable sonrisa en su rostro. La ojiverde la miró y sonrió de la misma manera, asintiendo una sola vez.

**-Así es, Tomoyo-** La de los ojos rojos escuchaba todo lo que salía de los seres que estaban ahí. Estrechó levemente los ojos. ¡Esto tenía que saberlo_ él!,_ sin duda alguna.

-**Oh entiendo, pues nos veremos mañana aquí; ¿ya sabe tu papá de nuestro "viaje a Inglaterra"?-** preguntó, nuevamente una curiosa amatista. nuevamente la ojiverde asintió.

**-Si, le he dicho que Eriol nos invitó a Inglaterra en las vacaciones; ha sido una buena idea de parte de él, si no, no sabría que decirle pues ésta misión que nos encomendó Clow, tengo la ligera sensación que nos llevará mucho tiempo**- decía la castaña.

**-¡Hay!, ¡que emoción!, ¡entonces podré grabarte de nuevo Sakura-chan!, tengo tantos nuevos modelitos que deseo que te pruebes**- decía una emocionada amatista, podría reflejarse en sus ojos el brillo que siempre aparecía cuando tenía aquella extraña idea de grabar a su amiga en acción. La pobre castaña solo atinó a reirse nerviosa.

Unos ojos hermosos, provenientes del guardián de la luna miraron a la intrusa que se escondía y se mantenía escuchando la conversación. ¡Diablos!, se había dado cuenta. _Esto no_ le iba a gustar nada. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir su penetrante mirada.

**-Yue-** la voz de la cardcaptor llamándolo, hizo que el aludido centrara su atención en la castaña. **-¿podría hablar contigo?-** le miró de manera tranquila, él simplemente asintió. Ambos se alejaron para tener un poco de privacidad. Ella no podía permanecer un minuto más ahí, había tenido suerte cuando la chica llamó al guardián, de lo contrario hubiera sido descubierta. Había escuchado suficiente, ahora sólo tenía que encargarse de llegar para entregar el mensaje. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo, cuanto más veloz le permitieron sus pies. Tomó un poco de impulso para llegar lo antes posible a su destino. Deseaba que la suerte estuviera con ella ese día.

* * *

-**Yue-** lo volvió a llamar, ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados del resto, para hablar con tranquilidad. **-¿Podría pedirte un favor?-** preguntó la pequeña, mirando a su guardián.

**-Depende de lo que sea-** respondió mirando hacia aparentemente nada en especial. La ojiverde suspiró, tomó fuerzas de algún lugar.

-**Quiero que te quedas en Tomoeda-** lo soltó por fin, mirando con decisión al guardián.

-**No puedo hacer eso, soy tu guardián, mi deber es protegerte, por lo tanto iré contigo a donde sea**- dijo de manera tan seria que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la niña, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-**Porfavor, sé que ese es tu deber, pero si quieres ayudarme y protegerme te pido porfavor que permanezcas aquí cuidando a mi familia, ya que no podré estar yo, necesito estar tranquila de que estarán bien y sólo contigo sé que así será, te lo pido porfavor**- le dijo, siendo completamente sincera con él. El guardían la observó mientras hablaba, ahora sabía que tenía completamente su atención -**no debes preocuparte por mi, Yue, vendrán conmigo Kero, Spi, Nakuru, Eriol y Tomoyo-** sonrió calidamente **-estaré a salvo junto a ellos. Me ayudarías mucho cuidando a los que son importantes para mi, si no es así, tengo la sensación que estaré mas pendiente por mi familia que por la misión que me ha asignado el Mago Clow**- dijo, tratando de convenserlo. El guardián se quedó callado, miró unos segundos a la castaña, hasta que tomó la decisión; un suave y casi inaudible suspiro salió de sus labios, sin embargo no dijo nada, se quedó callado. Él tenía sus motivos para haber aceptado lo que le pedía la ojiverde.

La cardcaptor sonrió victoriosa y calidamente, interpretando su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa a su petición. **-Gracias Yue-** Y sin pensar en otra cosa su dueña lo abrazó con mucho cariño.

La chica de ojos rojos corría sin pausa, su respiración era agitada gracias a la carrera. Despúés de unos minutos que para ella habían sido horas, llegó a su destino. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos, aquella puerta conducía a donde se encontraba _él. _¡Había podido llegar sin contratiempos!. Una persona de ya avanzada edad abrió y dejó pasar a la señorita. Ella con mucha prisa entró, no sin antes preguntar donde se encontraba aquel a quien buscaba. Él no respondió simplemente se giró y la llevó hasta _él._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ preguntó él en cuanto la vio, se encontraba tomando un té; lucía calmado pero con su seriedad habitual, también la chica de los ojos rojos notó que se encontraba pálido, ¿le había sucedido algo?.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó preocupada. El señor que hasta hace unos momentos estaba ahí desapareció, para darles privacidad. El chico la miró por unos cuantos segundos.

_-Si-_ respondió mientras daba otro sorbo, restándole importancia_ -¿qué sucede?_ -volvió a repetir con el mismo tono empleado, se notaba un _poco_ ansioso. La chica no pareció creérle por completo, pero era muy terco y no le iba a decir, así que decidió dejar el tema de momento.

**-Kinomoto, esta planeando un viaje- s**oltó, sabía que no era la mejor manera, pero no sabía como explicarse, pues ella no había entendido muy bien todo aquel asunto. El joven achicó un poco sus ojos, mirando la taza donde se encontraba el té.

_-¿Y eso es motivo para tener tanta prisa en llegar?, no le veo ningún problema, después de todo mañana comienzan las vaciones para ellos, es normal que tengan un viaje...-_ decía el chico con voz fría, sin tan si quiera mirarla a los ojos. La chica convirtió ambas manos en puños, ¿le estaba diciendo que su esfuerzo por llegar había sido por en vano?.

-**_Creo_, que no me he explicado bien** -dijo, interumpiendo el gran discurso del joven -**_este_ no es un viaje convencional, tienen pensado viajar a través... de los mundos con la ayuda de una carta. Si no mal recuerdo era una tarea asignada a Kinomoto por Clow- **terminó de hablar la de los ojos rubí, esperando que él entrara en razón.

_-¿Clow?, ¿recuerdas cuál era el nombre de la carta?-_ preguntó, él parecía saber más que ella, cosa que molesto un poco a la chica de ojos rubí, no le gustaba sentirse perdida y confundida; mientras esperaba la respuesta el chico tomaba con más fuerza de la necesaria aquella taza, en cualquier momento podría estallar en pedazos. Una gran cantidad de sentimientos nublaron su mente, pero su rostro no reflejaba ni uno solo.

-**Bueno, no muy bien, creo que empezaba con la letra R-** decía la chica, haciendo el esfuerzo por recordar aquel nombre **-Re...-**

_-¿La carta Revelation?-_ preguntó, dejando ahora a la pobre taza en la mesita. La chica lo miró sorprendida y solo atinó a asentir. pero, ¿cómo lo sabe?, se preguntaba la joven. Como si él fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, agregó _-hace poco encontré el diario del mago, en ella venía anotado algo sobre la famosa carta, pero era muy poco, así que empecé una investigación; no esperaba que se encontrara aquí._

**-¿Y qué harás?, Según escuché el punto de partida de Kinomoto será en aquel prado- **preguntó, recobrando el habla la joven, sin apartar la mirada del chico.

_-No puedo dejar que se marche- _respondió secamente.

* * *

... 9:32a.m. La noche anterior había decidido dormirse mucho más temprano de lo usual; tenía que tener las energías suficientes, de por si, ella se había agotado en cambiar la carta no quería pensar que si se descuidaba podría poner en peligro la vida de sus amigos. No correría riesgos.

Había echo una maleta para el "supuesto" viaje a Inglaterra, donde se "quedaría" con Eriol y Tomoyo. Adentro de esta había una maleta más pequeña, de color rosa y amarillo pálido, donde llevaba lo esencial para aquella misión. Eriol se había quedado con la maleta, argumentando que si la dejaba esa noche con ella, seguramente su padre o su hermano se encargarían de ayudarla y llevarla hasta el aeropuerto, donde tendriamos que despistarlos para no levantar sospechas; pues ese no era nuestro destino, si no aquel hermoso prado de donde comenzariamos con nuestra misión.

-Hija, te deseo suerte en tu viaje, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- decía su padre con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Como lo extrañaría. Un nudo se formo en su estomago. _¡No, debes ser fuerte!,_ se decía a si misma. Ella asintió energéticamente.

-Si, papá, gracias- le contesto con una voz dulce y lo abrazó, con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal.

-Monstruo estás asfixiando a mi papá- dijo una voz detrás de ella, con un tono divertido y burlón a la vez.

-¡Hay no!- dijo con preocupación la inocente Kinomoto, apartándose. Su padre rió levemente ante la reacción de su hija por el comentario de su hijo mayor. Al escuchar la risa de su padre, Sakura miró de manera molesta a su hermano mayor.

-No le dijas esas cosas a tu hermana, además ya se va de viaje Touya- le dijo de manera tranquila Yukito, con una sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro. él se encontraba ahí desde muy temprano pues había ido a despedir a la pequeña Sakura.

-Lo sé Yuki, pero yo solo lo dije antes de que ese monstruo dejara sin aire a mi papá- contestó él con una sonrisa del mismo tono que su voz.

-¡Ya te he dicho que yo no soy un monstruo!- le dijo su pequeña hermana, inflando los mofletes. Touya sonrió más ante la cara que puso Sakura, pues para él, el rostro de la pequeña Sakura ahora se asemejaba a un pez globo.

-No lo sabía, no sabía que eras un monstruo marino- dijo, sin importar las palabras de su hermana. Él expresaba así su cariño y cuanto la iba a extrañar. No le dio tiempo a la pequeña Sakura de contestar pues volvió a hablar -y ni aunque des pisadas tan grandes y escandalosas como las que sueles dar, de un auténtico monstruo, no llegarás a tiempo si sigues ahí parada-

-En eso tiene razón Touya, pequeña Sakura. Debes darte prisa -dijo un sonriente Yukito _-te deseo suerte en tu viaje-_

Sakura cerró sus manos convirtiendolos en puños solo por un instante, cuando había escuchado a su hermano hablar así sobre ella, ¡nunca se cansaba de molestarla!, pero en cuanto dijo lo último miró el reloj. ¡Ya iba tarde!.Miró a Yukito y asintió, regalándole una sonrisa. Se giró sobre los talones lista para irse, pero antes, movida por un impulso, abrazó a los presentes. Aquel abrazo hacia los tres había sido una promesa silenciosa de que regresaría a Tomoeda, junto a su hermosa familia, amigos y todo estaría bien.

Sakura dejó con una sonrisa a los presentes antes de marcharse en sus patines hacia el lugar acordado.

* * *

Cuando la ojiverde entró al prado los presentes ya estaban ahí, con todo listo.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo ella, con la respiración algo agitada.

-No te preocupes Sakura- dijo la amatista, sonriente, con la cámara en mano. La cardcaptor notó esto y una gotita salió.

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo una voz más grave que la de la amatista, una gentil y misteriosa.

-¡ah!, muy buenos dias Eriol -contestó ella, mientras le miraba y le regalaba una sonrisa. Rubi se encontraba en su falsa identidad, bien conocida como Nakuru.

-¡aww!, buenos dias Sakura~- dijo ella con voz cantarina, saludándola energéticamente con su mano derecha. La chica la vio y la saludó también.

-Oye Eriol, ¿dónde se encuentran Kero y Spi?- preguntó curiosa la castaña, pues no los había visto desde ayer en la noche, ya que ambos se habían quedado con el ojiazul.

-están allí mismo Sakura -dijo con una voz suave, mientras que con su dedo indice señalaba el pozo. Ambos se encontraban jugando de esos videojuegos portatiles, muy concentrados en vencer al otro. Con razón Kero no la había saludado. La castaña miró alrededor y se acercó a su maleta, la pequeña, la colgó en uno de sus hombros y después soltó un pequeño suspiró; sacó la carta Revelation.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo la oviderde, tomó el báculo en forma de llave con su mano desocupada -Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo, ¡liberate!- la acción de la castaña hizo que la atención de los presentes se concentrara en ella y se prepararan. Cada quien estaba bien aferrado a sus cosas, esperando que invocara la carta, nadie sabía lo que de ahora en adelante pasaría.

-Detente- dijo una voz potente, fuerte, decidida, proveniente de más allá de los arboles, no se podía ver quien había sido. Una chica de ojos rubí y _él_ habían echo acto de aparición después de unos segundos. Él solo miraba a la cardcaptor, el corazón del joven tenía muchos sentimientos guardados, pero jamás los dejo expresarse en su rostro y menos en sus ojos. -No puedes irte, no te dejaré- volvió a decir, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la castaña ésta abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a aquellos chicos frente a ella. Se quedo congelada, un nudo en su garganta se formó, impidiendo que cualquier palabra saliera. -No dejaré que hagas esto, es muy arriesgado -volvió a hablar ante el mutismo de la ojiverde.

Tomoyo no desaprobechó la oportunidad y de manera rápida sacó su cámara de video, no perdería esa escena tan romántica. La mano que tenía desocupada voló a su mejilla y la dejó ahí. -¡Ay, esto es divino!- decía la amatista en un tono soñado, parecía que le brillaban los ojos mientras capturaba la escena.

Mientras tanto una chica de la edad de Touya miraba la escena un tanto seria -creía que él estaba en Hong Kong- dijo casi en un susurro, después de mirar unos cuantos segundos mas aquello, su atención se centro en su amo. Eriol no decía nada, se limitaba a sonreir, pero aquella sonrisa estaba completamente vacía. Era misteriosa, no expresaba felicidad.

-¡Pero si es el mocoso!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, he?- dijo uno de los guardianes de Kinomoto, uno con apariencia de peluche de felpa, éste parecía sorprendido. Después de haber analizado cada palabra que salió de los labios del joven chino se sobresalto y disgusto. -¡¿qué estás diciendo?, ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA LLEGAR REPENTINAMENTE Y DECIRLE ESO A SAKURA, HEEEEE?- repuso disgustado por aquel simple hecho. ¡No podía darle u obligar a Sakura a hacer algo!. Ella podía tomar sus propias decisiones, ¡él no era nadie para cuestionarlas!. Kero tenía la intención de ir a reclamarle al chico y gritarle sus verdades, pero una mano se situo enfrente de él y detuvo sus intenciones, esa había sido Tomoyo.

-Yo sólo deseo que ella este a salvo- contestó el ambarino, ignorando el echo de cómo y quién lo había llamado "mocoso". No venía aquí a discutir con la bola amarilla. -por eso no puedo permitir que inicie aquel viaje tan arriesgado- su voz sonaba neutral, pero fria y decidida. Él sabía que el primer viaje sería muy peligroso, pues la castaña gastaría mucha energia al utilizar aquella carta, pues no sólo iría ella, si no muchas más personas. Para hacer uso de esa carta, era necesario un gran poder mágico. ¡no sabía como terminaría Sakura después de utilizarla!, puede que solo termine débil, pero también era muy probable que pueda caer incosciente o incluso... ¡no, imposible!.

Sakura había recuperado por fin el habla, ella había estado pensando que se encontraba en un sueño, pero los gritos de Kero la trajeron de vuelta. -Y-yo...- empezó con voz débil, después de escuchar lo que le respondió Syaoran a Kerberos logró hacerlo. Ella tenía que ir, no importara lo que dijera el castaño, el viaje tenía su propósito. -Yo debo...-

-¡No, no debes Sakura!- respondió un poco brusco y molesto el chico. Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos color verdes, le había dolido un poco escucharlo hablarle así. Ella sin embargo le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tienes razón- El castaño se sorprendió ahora, sin poder ocultarlo, no esperaba que la castaña cediera tan facilmente-No debo, pero quiero hacerlo -El ambarino frunció el ceño y apretó la mandibula -Quiero cumplir el deseo del Mago Clow que me transmitió mediante ese sueño. Yo deseo proteger a las personas que quiero, entre ellos tú, Syaoran -decía una animada y tierna Sakura, con una sonrisa enternecedora en su rostro-quiero protegerlos como ustedes lo han estado haciendo conmigo- rió suavemente -así que porfavor, no me detengas- pidió, mirándole con súplica, pero sin perder la sonrisa- Syaoran Li le miraba completamente serio, pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por las palabras de la castaña.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?- preguntó serio, estando consciente que había perdido la batalla, sabía que era terca y no cambiaría de opinión a estas alturas, había llegado tarde. Ella negó levemente, sin necesidad de palabras.

-Pero Sakura...- decía, protestando ante la idea de que ella viajara y se expusiera a semejante peligro.

-¿Confías en mi, Syaoran?- preguntó, interrumpiéndolo, cortando la distancia, sin perder de vista sus ojos ambarinos. Unas manos de color semejante al blanco se convirtieron en puños, solo alguien se dio cuenta de eso.

-Por supuesto que si, Sakura, pero aún así...- la castaña lo volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Bien!, pues entonces, pase lo que pase todo estará bien - dijo totalmente confiada con su melodiosa y tierna voz, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas -es una promesa-

El castaño se sorprendió ante el acto de la chica de ojos verdes y se sonrojó ante el contacto. Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por el flequillo, para que no lo viera rojo como un tomate -entonces.. entonces prometo protegerte de lo que sea, Sakura- su voz sonaba nerviosa, aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué esperas Kinomoto?- esa era la chica de ojos rojos, quien le entregaba una maleta al joven Li, ella ya sabía que perdería contra la castaña. Ella era su punto débil. La de ojos rubí se colgó su mochila lista para cualquier cosa, sonriendo a la castaña, dándole su apoyo con ese gesto.

Li se sorprendió y suspiró antes de alistarse y mirar a la cardcaptor. Tomoyo por su parte guardó la videocamara, contenta de haber filmado ese especial momento entre los castaños. Spi y Kero se acercaron, este último malhumorado por la intromisión y "escenita" del ambarino.

-Es hora- dijo una vox aparentemente tranquila, pero profunda. Eriol. Sakura asintió al ver a todos listos y esperando.

Sakura miró la carta durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos -Porfavor carta, ayudanos a pasar a través del tiempo y espacio para poder cumplir con nuestra misión, ¡Revelation!- Lanzó la carta al aire y enseguida colocó el báculo en su dirección, haciendo que la carta brillara y saliera una niña. Relvelation. La pequeña y poderosa carta extendió sus alas, hermosas y coloridas, cubriendo con ellas a los presentes.

Los viajeros sintieron un fuerte tirón y un terrible vertigo antes de que todo se convirtiera en oscuridad. Después de eso el clero quedó vació.

* * *

Kinomoto empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, sus párpados le pesaban, pero hizo el esfuerzo para que se abrieran completamente. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en aquel prado.

_Pero, ¿por qué?,_ pensó angustiada y confundida, se sentó y en ese momento sintió algo removerse detrás suyo. Eso hizo que se levantara de un salto y le diera la cara a aquello que se había movido a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Disculpa, ¿te asuste?- ´preguntó preocupado el ojiazul. ¡Ah!, que alivio, era Eriol. Ella negó con la cabeza en forma de contestación.

-No- dijo suavemente.

-Me alegro- dijo cambiando su rostro, de uno preocupado a uno tranquilo y sonriente. -Me había preocupado porque no despertabas, pero veo que ya estás bien- volvió a hablar, en un tono suave y gentil.

-Lamentó haberte preocupado- dijo apenada, al escucharlo y ver su rostro. Justo en ese momento notó algo extraño -¿y-y los demás?-

-No están lejos de aquí- contestó, aún tranquilo -no te preocupes querida Sakura, se encuentran bien- No quería entrar en detalles el poderoso mago.

-pero... ¿por qué?- preguntó curiosa, pero aliviada de haber escuchado aquello. Eso significaba que en verdad habían emprendido su primer viaje.

-Bueno, tengo una teoría -dijo, mirandola un poco serio, pero con una sonrisa para que no se asustara y estuviera tranquila -Creo que tus poderes no lograron controlar muy bien la carta Revelation, pues es tu primera vez en un viaje de este tipo y sobretodo iban contigo más de una persona, por lo tanto era necesaria mucha energía y magia- respondió el mago, levantándose de su sitio. Podía notarse la preocupación en los ojos de la castaña, pero antes de que comentara algo, el mago volvió a hablar -pero estoy seguro que pronto lograrás controlarla completamente, además estoy muy sorprendido de tu poder Sakura-

-¿E-enserio?- preguntó, un poco sonrojada por el halago. El chico asintió, en sus ojos azules se le podía ver aquel cariño y gentileza que siempre le era dirigido a la castaña. La cardcapctor inclinó su cabeza, un poco avergonzada, pero en cuanto su mirada se puso en aquel bien cuidado cesped un brillo llamó su atención; había sido un pequeño resplandor. Movida por un impulso, se agachó y en sus delicadas manos tomó aquello que había brillado hace un instante. Era fragmento de un color lila muy tenue, quizás de alguna joya o cristal. -¿qué es esto? -se preguntó mas para si misma que para el joven Eriol.

Hiragizawa miró aquello que Kinomoto tenía en sus manos, su mano derecha se acercó hacia las suaves de la ojiverde y cuando apenas la rozó sintieron una corriente eléctrica, pero justo después de salir de sus pensamientos y antes de que Eriol lograra tomar _eso_ para así poder examinarlo con más detenimiento, ambos escucharon un gruñido salvaje que provenía no muy lejos de allí.

Un escalofrió recorrió a la castaña, dando un salto sin poder evitarlo; jamás había escuchado algo como eso, ese sonido no había sido ordinario. No se había asemejado al gruñido de un animal o incluso al de un humano. Eriol se puso enfrente de la ojiverde en un solo movimiento, gracil y elegante, como si intentara protegerla de aquello. Invocó su báculo, haciendo que la insignia apareciera debajo de él.

-Ten cuidado Sakura- su voz sonó protectora y calculadora. La castaña solo podía ver su espalda, miró sobre el hombro del chico, pero todo parecía normal, sin embargo una presencia la alertó. No era una familiar, destilaba maldad.

-¡DENME EL FRAGMENTO DE SHIKON!- Rugió una voz potente y seria, llena de furia y amenaza. -¡DÉBILES HUMANOS, DENMELA AHORA!- volvió a hablar ahora mas impaciente que la primera vez, después de unos segundos de silencio.

¿Fragmento de Shikon?, ¿qué era eso?, preguntó angustiada y confundida la chica de ojos verdes. Sus manos se volvieron puños y en ese instante sintió una pequeña punzada molesta, abrió su mano izquiera y en ella se encontraba aquel pedazo de joya. Aquel fragmento. Fragmento... La mente de la castaña trabajaba rápido, sintiendo la adrenalina después de escuchar que aquella presencia se acercaba cada vez más. ¿Podría ser, que aquello que estaba buscando _esa_ cosa, era lo que tenía en sus manos?, pero, ¿por qué tanta insistencia por aquello?, no parecía que tuviera mucho valor...

-HUMANOS INUTILES, POR NO OBEDECER PAGARAN CON SU VIDA- la voz sonó esta vez mucho más cercana, mas amenazante. _Demasiado_. Una bestia apareció frente a sus ojos, era de un tamaño colosal. La mayoría de su cuerpo era de un color verde y robusto. Tenía garras claramente largas y afiladas, de un zarpaso podría tirar unos cuatro arboles. Sus ojos eran de color rojo carmesí, nos miraba con superioridad y burla. Sus facciones eran desagradables y atemorizantes, al mismo tiempo. La piel de esta bestia parecía ezcamosa y gruesa.

La ojiverde se quedó sin palabras, se perdió por un instante. La había congelado el miedo. ¡¿QUÉ ERA ESA COSA?.

-EL FRAGMENTO, ¡LO TIENE LA MUJER!- Señaló a la ojiverde. con una de sus garras y una sonrisa macabra, llena de suficiencia.

-¿Y por qué desea aquel fragmento con tanta desesperación?- preguntó el ojiazul, sin moverse del lugar, con el mismo tono de voz usado anteriormente, frio, calculador, dejando de lado aquel de gentileza y cierta diversión que siempre solía usar.

-¡PARA SER EL DEMONIO MÁS PODEROSO!, ESE FRAGMENTO AYUDARÁ A INCREMENTAR MIS PODERES DEMONIACOS, SI LOGRÓ CONSEGUIR LOS DEMÁS FRAGMENTOS SERÉ INVENCIBLE!, ¡EL MUNDO ESTARÁ EN MIS MANOS- dijo sus planes y una risa grave y burlesca resonó en el claro. Sin embargo el mago no se inmutó, de echo estrechó levemente sus ojos, llenos de suspicacia, había escuchado algo interesante.

-Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda de esto para ser más fuerte?, eso es... -una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Eriol. Este demonio no tenía escrúpulos al desear algo como eso, definitivamente él no dejaría que se quede con el fragmento, no lo merecía -... decepcionante, demuestra que necesitas de algo para cumplir tus objetivos y no los puedes cumplir por tu propia cuenta, por consiguiente se sabe que eres alguien débil. -terminó sin dejar de mirarlo con atención. El demonio enfureció en ese instante, alzó uno de sus brazos, listo para acabar con la vida de esos seres.

-MISERABLE, MORIRÁS POR TU IMPERTINENCIA- lanzó el zarpazo con todas sus fuerzas. Eriol, casi imperceptiblemente, aumentó esa sonrisa.

-¡Eriol, cuidado!- dijo la castaña, recuperando el habla. En esa fracción de segundo, invocó su báculo y se interpuso entre el demonio y su amigo. -¡Escudo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La carta hizo lo suyo, protegiendo a ambos, lo que dejó desconcertado al demonio. La visión de la ojiverde se nubló por unos instantes y el escudo se debilitó, regresando a su forma de carta. La ojiverde caía en picada, lista para aterrizar en el suelo, pero un brazo detuvo ese proceso. Eriol, con su brazo desocupado, atrapó a la chica en el momento justo. En la otra mano, se encontraba su báculo. La ojiverde tenía los ojos cerrados, de nuevo, lo que preocupó de sobremanera al ojiazul. Sin embargo no lo transmitió, seguía con esa sonrisa, que iba dirigida al demonio. Ella necesita descansar, de inmediato; su atención estaba centrado en la chica, examinandola durante unos pequeños segundos.

-¡TÚ!- gritó el demonio encolarizado, después de ver que no había funcionado su ataqué, volvió a la posición inicial, para volver a atacar.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- su voz sonó fria y distante cuando su atención regresó al demonio. Movió su báculo una sola vez y el demonio empezó a arder en llamas hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas. Ahora se encontraban solos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y miró a Sakura, estaba preocupado.

-Mi querida Sakura...- dijo casi en un susurro. -Tengo que llevarte a un lugar para que puedas descansar- dijo en voz alta, sin querer. Su báculo volvió a la forma original, tomó las pertenencias de la castaña y guardó el fragmento en uno de sus bolsillos. Ahora con sus manos desocupadas, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y se encaminó al bosque, en busca de refugio.

.

No tenía rumbo fijo, pues ese lugar era nuevo para él. Sin embargo, aunque pasaran los minutos, no paraba, pues todavía no encontraba el lugar indicado. Parecía que había caminado en circulos. Se estaba empezando a fastidiar. No había usado su magia, la había ocultado al igual que la magia de la castaña, no quería atraer más demonios, con uno tenía suficiente.

Por fin a lo lejos, se hicieron visibles pequeñas casas. No como las que solía ver en Japón o Inglaterra o incluso en cualquier parte de su mundo. Estas eran distintas, parecía que estaban en la edad feudal o algo similar, pues su forma, cómo y con qué estaba contruidas daban esa impresión.

Cuando se encontraban a pocos metros de allí, el ojiazul pudo distinguir gente amontonada en la entrada de... de esta aldea. Lo que llamó más su atención fue ver a una mujer, de edad ya avanzada, con cabello blanco y largo, atado en forma de coleta; con un kimono de sacerdotisa y uno de sus ojos cubiertos por una tela negra, parecida a un parche color negro. Ella probablemente era la miko del lugar, pues las personas la miraban con gran admiración.

-Miren sus ropas...- decían ciertas personas entre asustadas y sorprendidas. Para el mago no eran nada extrañas, pues las personas de donde venían las solían usar.

-¿Serán demonios?- decía una mujer

-¿vendrán a atacar la aldea?- decía un hombre, mientras aferraba entre sus manos un arco y un par de flechas. _Que interesante_, pensó Hiragizawa.

-¿qué querrán estos?- decía otra mujer con desdén, ocultando su nerviosismo bastante bien.

-Anciana Kaede...- decían los que rodeaban a la sacerdotisa, mirandonos y luego a la miko, así sucesivamente.

La miko por fin se movió de su lugar y nos echo un poco de agua -Demonios, muestren tu verdadera forma- decía la miko concentrándose. Eriol quería sonreir divertido ante lo que hacia la miko, pero la situación era seria y estaba muy preocupado por la flor de cerezo. No sucedió nada, seguían siendo dos niños ordinarios, aunque ahora un poco salpicados de agua sagrada. -No ha pasado nada- dijo la anciana de forma seria, se tomó unos minutos antes de anunciar -no hay de qué precuparse, estos son solo dos niños inofensivos- sonó muy segura de si misma, entonces se acercó a ellos, sabiendo que era seguro.

-Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarnos?- dijo un poco serio pero al mismo tiempo amable y preocupado. -Mi amiga se desmayó y..- La acción de la anciana hizo que sus palabras dejaran de fluir. Había colocado una mano sobre la frente de la chica.

-¡Está ardiendo!- dijo sorprendida -vamos, vamos- dijo para apresurarlos -los llevaré a un lugar donde puedan descansar- La anciana los llevó a su casa, le dijo donde colocarla y se apresuró a darle algo para bajarle la fiebre.

Eriol se limitaba a ver lo que hacia la anciana, un poco preocupado pero a la vez cauteloso, no sabía si confiar o no en aquella extraña mujer, pero a fin de cuentas era una sacerdotisa. El ojiazul había notado en su camino a aquel lugar, que la ropa de las personas era un poco extraña, al igual que sus artefactos y ciertas costumbres. Lo que en definitiva lo sorprendió, pero no comentó nada.

-Dime pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes?- dijo la voz de aquella anciana, después de terminar con lo suyo. Hiragizawa lo dudó por un momento. Había pensado en la extraña reacción de la mujer, pues ellos eran un poco distintos en varios aspectos a los aldeanos, incluso a ella. Sin embargo ella no se sorprendió o reaccionó como imaginaba, al menos no reaccinó de manera agresiva o algo similar, por lo desconocido. Lo hacia pensar que estaba algo acostumbrada a aquello o que no era la primera vez que se topaba con algo similar.

-Mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol y vengo... - su voz sonaba gentil, pero un poco cautelosa. No sabía como explicar aquello o si debía de hacerlo -.. es complicado de explicar- optó por decir, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Hiragizawa, es un gusto conocerte- dijo, pero no lo miro a los ojos, miraba a la castaña -Yo me llamo Kaede y soy la miko de la aldea- Esta vez si lo miró, con una pequeña sonrisa.-No te martirises pensando en cómo decirmelo, me hago a la idea de donde vienen- dijo con cierto tonó de amabilidad -la verdad es que hace unos cuantos meses también llegó una señorita con ropas extrañas, muy parecidas a las suyas, así que supongo que vienen del mismo lugar- explicó, pues el ojiazul parecía sorprendido e interesado.

El joven Hiragizawa sonrió, habían tenido suerte. La verdad no estaba seguro que fueran del mismo lugar, pero dejaría que pensara eso para ahorrarse explicaciones.

-El gusto es mio, Kaede- dijo en tono amable, mientras se sentaba a su lado; a partir de eso, ambos empezaron una larga y cómoda conversación.

* * *

Los ojos de la chica parpadearon, dando paso a unos hermosos ojos verdes. Por fin había despertado. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar muy extraño, nunca había visto tan de cerca algo parecido. Estaba en un lugar echo de madera, con una ventana y una sola salida, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña. En medio de este había algo parecido a un contenedor donde cocinaban, según ella o eso le pareció, pero era muy extraño, éso parecía muy muy antiguo.

De pronto en la entrada se hizo un poco de luz, dejando ver el cielo azul y a un muchacho de cabellos largos y platinados, de ojos dorados, piel blanca y unas extrañas ropas color rojo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver dos pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas de perro en su cabeza, en vez de las de un humano ordinario. ¿estaría soñando?

-Oye Kaede- llamó el muchacho con voz un poco tosca, sin darse cuenta que ella no era la mujer que estaba buscando, si no que en aquel lugar se encontraba una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

La pequeña parpadeó durante unos instantes, mientras se pellizcaba el brazo. Ese, no era un sueño. -Hoeeeee- dijo sorprendida la niña, pegando su espalda a la pared de madera.

El muchacho de ropas extrañas miró a la niña de igual manera, parpadeando varias veces. -Tu.. tu no eres Kaede.

-No, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, ¿q-quién eres tu?- preguntó sin perderlo de vista.

-¿Sakura? -la miró, no era un nombre ordinario -Keh- dijo con voz terca, mientras se cruzaba de brazos -pues para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Inuyasha-

* * *

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

¿qué les pareció? ^^

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, son bien recibidos (?)

pero porfavor dejen review para ver si vale la pena continuarlo...

B-C-M


	5. ¿Dónde estás?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC ni los de Inuyasha me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos y los torturo un poco ^^

Respondiendo Review:

SakuraCardStar: Muchisimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras! *O* realmente me han motivado a seguir escribiendo! prometo no hacer que caigas en esa depresión, estaré actualizando muy seguido *-* de nuevo: ¡muchas gracias!.

Sweet Devylish Mony: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer este fic, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado ^^ y con respecto a tu pregunta ha pasado un año y medio desde que sellaron a la carta vacio, ¿te puedes dar una idea, no?(:

Karla KinoMoTo: jaja muchas gracias! *-* me alegra leer esas palabras, ¡cada vez me dan más ánimos!. prometo actualzar pronto:3 y con respecto a Li y Kinomoto bueno... ¡es una sorpresa!

¡Gracias a todas/os las/los que dejaron review, y aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer mi fic y los alertas!, ¡realemente gracias!

Y bueno ya nos los entretengo más, aquí esta el capítulo. Si llegan a tener alguna duda, ¡haganmelo saber!.

* * *

Unas horas antes~

Habían estado horas caminando en busca de sus amigos, ¿dónde rayos se habían metido Sakura y Eriol?. El ambarino no había logrado sentir sus presencias, lo que lo había angustiado de sobremanera, sin embargo la amatista lograba tranquilizarlo de que Kinomoto estaría a salvo si estaba junto al joven Hiragizawa.

Antes de que la noche cayó, habían decidido establecer un lugar para pasar la noche, armaron una hoguera y fueron a buscar algo para comer. Sabían que si seguían por la noche, en un lugar desconocido terminarían... peor de lo que ya estaban.

Nakuru, Spi, Kero, Meiling, Tomoyo y Syaoran estaba reunidos alrededor de la hoguera, esperando que su comida estuviera lista, la verdad no habían descansado ni probado bocado desde su llegada, pues solo se habían dedicado a buscar a sus dos amigos.

Syaoran se desespero de estar sentado y no estar haciendo nada para encontrar a su flor de cerezo, decidió estar solo para que no notaran la frustración en su rostro. Se subió a una rama del árbol y recargó su espalda contra el tronco de este, mientras cerrada sus ojos ambarinos. Su mente lo torturó pasando diversas imagenes de Sakura que lo llamaba con su dulce y animada voz.

-...ah... -un suspiro llenó de rabia, tristeza y preocupación se escapó de los labios del joven Li-...Sakura, ¿dóden estarás?...- su voz sonó triste y preocupada, fue un susurro que solo había escuchado cierta amatista, que era la más cercana al ambarino. Un dolor fuerte se sintió en el corazón del ambarino al no tener cerca a su flor de cerezo. Tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que sólo se escuchaba a las pequeñas ramas crispar, el joven Li perdió todo lo que le quedaba de tranquilidad y saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba. El ambarino empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, quería estar solo; esto no pasó desapercibido por los que se encontraban alrededor de la hoguera, pero no dijeron nada para detenerlo, de cierta manera lo comprendían.

El ambarino no se detuvo a pensar a dónde ir, simplemente se dejó llevar. Poco tiempo después la oscuridad del bosque y unos sollozos, le hicieron regresar al presente, pues se había sumido en sus pensamientos, para ser más específicos en cierta castaña de ojos esmeraldas. El joven Syaoran se dirigió hacia aquellos ruidos melancólicos. Abrió un poco los ojos al encontrar a una joven de largos cabellos rubios, con un kimono bastante extraño y desgastado; ésta le estaba dando la espalda. Él se acercó a ella un poco vacilante, su mano dudo por unos segundos pero terminó colocándola sobre el hombro de la pequeña extraña, pues parecía de su misma edad.

-Oye- dijo apenas en un susurro, con la voz algo seria pero claramente preocupada, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar. La chica se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de alguien más, pensaba que estaba sola. Dio un pequeño respingo y se giró bruscamente para ver al individuo.

-¡¿quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó algo desconfiada y con miedo, pero con un tono de voz fuerte y decidido. Lo miraba de arriba a abajo, no tenía una pinta normal, ese chico vestía de manera extraña. Esas ropas...

-O-oye cálmate, sólo quería ver si estabas bien- respondió secamente, un poco sorprendido por cómo le había hablado la chica. Frunció el ceño un poco -me llamó Li Syaoran-

La joven de ojos amatistas, muy parecidos a los de la joven Daidouji, le miró sorprendida pero enseguida se le volvieron cristalinos, dejando ver su estado anterior, ese deprimente. -¿Estabas preocupado por mi?, a pesar de que.. ¿soy una desconocida y tengo esta apariencia?, ¿no te causo repugnancia?- preguntó con una aguda voz a punto de quebrarse por el llanto contenido.

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó muy serio el joven de ojos ambarinos. ¿Por qué tendría que tenerle repugnancia?, si su apariencia no era mala, bueno era cierto que sus ropas estaban rasjadas y un poco sucias, pero seguramente era porque había estado en el bosque todo el día, dejando eso de lado, la joven era muy guapa. Tenía unos lindos ojos amatista, cabello rubio, le llegaba más allá de la cintura, era delgada y tenía rasgos finos. Realmente era muy linda. -No estoy seguro de por qué has dicho eso, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que de nada te sirve llorar, sea lo que sea yo creo que puedes solucionarlo, ya no llores- le sonrió de manera cálida, pero era una sonrisa pequeña, solo para darle ánimos. No quería escucharla llorar o verla así, nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer en tales condiciones, simplemente no lo soportaba. La chica le miró por unos segundos, sintió su corazón empezar a latir rápidamente, ¿realmente había dicho eso?, ¿realmente se estaba preocupando por ella?, ¿por fin alguien la podía entender?, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?, ¿por qué le agradó esa sonrisa?. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y de un momento a otro tenía abrazado al joven Li. Sollozaba en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-O-O-OYE- dijo muy sorprendido y sonrojado Li, no había esperado esa reacción de parte de la chica, pero ella simplemente se limitó a ignorarlo y afianzó su agarré, ella lo que necesitaba en ese momento era el apoyó que le estaba brindando el chico. Un suspiró resignado se escapó de los labios del joven Li y le correspondió el abrazo, nunca había sido bueno en eso, pero si quería que ella dejara de llorar bueno... sólo tenía que hacer eso.

Pasaron unos segundos así, la chica aspiraba y se embriagaba con el aroma del joven, dejando a un lado todas sus penas. Se dejó llevar pos la dulce calidez y seguridad de esos brazos que la rodeaban. -Y-yo, yo me llamó Utau- dijo después de aquel tiempo, su voz sonaba calmada ahora, lo que dejó tranquilo al chico.

Escuchó un sollozó quedo y el joven Li la estrechó un poco más fuerte- Tranquila- dijo, sin soltarla, pues ella aún lo tenía bien agarrado, también. Pasaron otros segundos de silencio antes de que lo rompiera la rubia nuevamente.

-Tienes razón joven Li, yo, no debo ponerme así- soltó un suspiro que apenas y fue audible para el castaño. -pero es que, si deseo cumplir mi sueño, yo... debo sacrificar _algo_ a cambio- repusó triste.

-A veces es necesario sacrificar si deseas cumplir tus sueños, pero antes piensa detenidamente si en realidad es lo que buscas y si sólo existe esa manera..., siempre existen otros caminos, aunque a veces no sean muy visibles y notorios que digamos- dijo el chino, después de escucharla, tratando de apoyarla y ser cuidadoso en sus palabras, para no echarlo a perder.

La chica alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos del chico, ella era más pequeña que él. Lo miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza -No- su voz sonó seria, distante y hasta un poco fría -No existe otro camino- dijo muy segura, el chico estaba por hablar pero ella lo hizo primero -No hay otra manera, ya lo he intentado... pero realmente deseo- su vista se cubrió por su flequillo -yo realmente deseo... poder cumplir con mi promesa- sus manos se afianzaron a la camisa del chino.

-Entonces, si sólo existe ese camino y además, si es muy fuerte ese deseo y aquella promesa, pon todas tus fuerzas en hacerlo y ya verás que se cumplirá, pero eso si, de nada te servirá llorar- dijo, volviendo a colocar una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica asintió sólo una vez-si, eso haré- su voz sonó apagada, lo que preocupó al chino, ¿será que la habría echo sentir mal?. Pero antes de que el ambarino llegara a hablar para preguntarle si estaba bien, Utau le miró de manera fría, seria.

-Disculpa, por lo que estoy a punto de hacer..- La mano albina, que estaba afianzada a la camisa del chino se dirigió de manera rápida hacia donde estaba ubicado su corazón. Fue entonces que un resplandor oscuro, de un color rojo fuerte rodeo la mano derecha de Utau. -Realmente... lo siento- dijo con su voz fría antes de que Li Syaoran cayera inconsciente.

Ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos, hasta dejarlo recostado en el césped, seguido de eso se sentó junto a él -Perdóname por... por haber sellado tus sentimientos hacia la persona que más quieres, pero de esa manera... yo...-

* * *

-¡HAY por qué es tan impaciente!- decía una joven de cabellos largos y negros, con ojos color chocolate y que llevaba puesto un uniforme de falda verde y sueter blanco, llevaba una pequeña corbata de un color rojo vivo; ese uniforme era bastante extraño en la época feudal, pues allí se encontraba, no se acostumbraba a vestir de esa manera. La joven venía del futuro, de aquello que llamamos la "Epoca contemporanea", todo gracias a un pozo que le permitía viajar por el tiempo. La mujer era una miko (sacerdotisa) y tenía la capacidad, por decirlo de alguna manera, de sentir o ver los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, una perla que incrementa la fuerza y poder de aquel que la tiene. La chica conducía su bicicleta por aquel bosque, cercano a el pozo de madera. -no se puede esperar para que lleguemos juntos a la aldea de la señora Kaede- seguía diciendo la chica un poco molesta.

-Tranquilicese Señorita Kagome- decía un monje con voz tranquila, él tenía el cabello negro y corto, atado en una coleta, tenía unos bonitos ojos amatista, llevaba puestas unas ropas extrañas de un color morado y en su mano derecha llevaba una especie de rosario.

-Si, Kagome, no le hagas caso a Inuyasha- decía una joven, apoyando al joven monje. Esta chica tenía un cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabellera. Traía puesto una larga falda verde y en la parte de arriba, que cubría a la joven, era de un color rosado, unas partes tenía un color rosa fuerte y otras un rosa claro.

-Tienen razón, Miroku, Sango- suspiró después de escuchar a sus amigos. Estos dos estaba montados en una critura del tamaño de Kerberos, este tenía la capacidad de llevar a más de una persona, además de poder desplazarse por los aires sin la necesidad de tener alas. Tambien cabe destacar que era un felino con pelaje amarillo tenue, sus ojos era rojos y sus orejas eran puntiagudas y de un color negro profundo. Lo que llamaba la atención de esta criatura eran sus dos afilados y largos colmillos, que podían lastimar gravemente a cualquier humano. En conclusión aquel animal no era nada normal, ni tampoco el pequeño que se encontraba en la canasta que llevaba la bicicleta de la joven con ojos color cholate. En la canasta había un pequeño demonio zorro, no pasaba del metro y su rostro podría azemejarse al de un niño, sus manos eran iguales a las de un pequeño de seis años, al igual que su rostro, sin embargo tiene una colita de color amarillo tenue, pequeña y algo esponjada y tiene dos patas de zorro del mismo color que su colita, en vez de dos pies humanos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos claros y su cabello era de un tono anaranjado, atado con un listón de color azul claro. Tenía puesto otro extraño vestuario que era casi completamente azul. El nombre de esta criatura era Shippo.- además ya casi llegamos- volvió a hablar la chica, ahora aumentando la velocidad.

* * *

La chica de ojos esmeralda se encontraba paseando por aquella aldea mientras buscaba al joven de ojos azules. ¡No había rastro de él!, además, ¡no quería estar sola en un lugar tan extraño!. ¿Desde cuando acá existían bestias o personas con orejas de perro?, lo segundo no estaba mal, de echo le era muy divertido aquello, pero lo primero. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, donde se podía ver un hermoso campo lleno de diversas flores, la noche casi llegaba y un espléndido atardecer era presenciado por un par de ojos verdes, ya era tarde. Fue entonces que el suceso de hace unas cuantas horas vino a su mente.

_Flashback~_

_Los ojos de la chica parpadearon, dando paso a unos hermosos ojos verdes. Por fin había despertado. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar muy extraño, nunca había visto tan de cerca algo parecido. Estaba en un lugar echo de madera, con una ventana y una sola salida, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña. En medio de este había algo parecido a un contenedor donde cocinaban, según ella o eso le pareció, pero era muy extraño, éso parecía muy muy antiguo._

_De pronto en la entrada se hizo un poco de luz, dejando ver el cielo azul y a un muchacho de cabellos largos y platinados, de ojos dorados, piel blanca y unas extrañas ropas color rojo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver dos pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas de perro en su cabeza, en vez de las de un humano ordinario. ¿estaría soñando?_

_-Oye Kaede- llamó el muchacho con voz un poco tosca, sin darse cuenta que ella no era la mujer que estaba buscando, si no que en aquel lugar se encontraba una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes._

_La pequeña parpadeó durante unos instantes, mientras se pellizcaba el brazo. Ese, no era un sueño. -Hoeeeee- dijo sorprendida la niña, pegando su espalda a la pared de madera._

_El muchacho de ropas extrañas miró a la niña de igual manera, parpadeando varias veces. -Tu.. tu no eres Kaede._

_-No, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, ¿q-quién eres tu?- preguntó sin perderlo de vista._

_-¿Sakura? -la miró, no era un nombre ordinario -Keh- dijo con voz terca, mientras se cruzaba de brazos -pues para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Inuyasha-_

_-I-Inu...- la esmeralda miraba las orejas de perro cuando pronunció el principio de su nombre, esto hizo que solo parpadeara unas veces más -Inu..yasha- se repitió así misma, aquello le causaba mucha gracia pero también cierta confusión. Le miraba sin poder creérselo, ¿y si sólo estaba disfrazado?, pero se veían tan real. -sus orejas se parecen de cierta manera a las de Keberos...- se decía así misma, en un pequeño susurro._

_-O-oye, ¿por qué me miras así?- preguntó un poco nervioso, pero ocultándolo con un tono molesto. Kinomoto no se había dado cuenta que lo había observando más tiempo del debido y lo había puesto nervioso._

_-L-lo siento- se disculpó avergonzada y un poco sonrojada la pequeña -es que te ves un poco extraño, ¿estás disfrazado acaso?- preguntó curiosa la ojiverde, levantadose de su lugar y acercándose a él con curiosidad reflejados en sus ojos._

_-¡KEH!- frunció el ceño el peliplateado, mirando a la pequeña que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Ciertamente ella venía vestida al igual que la época donde venía ella, donde venía Kagome, de esa manera de vestira tan extraña. Él iba a replicar hasta que algo lo detuvo- espera, ¿qué es "disfrazado"?- _

_-¿Hoe?- le miró confundia. ¿No sabía que era?, pero, ¿entonces por qué iba vestido así? -Bueno pues... es cuando una persona se viste de manera...- Y fue entonces que entendió lo que quizo decirle la castaña, sin necesidad de que terminara la interrumpió._

_-Pero si la persona que es extraña aquí no soy precisamente yo- sonrió de forma burlona. Kinomoto se confundió por unos instantes._

_-¿Entonces..?- preguntó mirándolo expectante. _

_La miró sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿No había entendido?. Espero unos segundos más, para ver si agregaba algo, pero ella seguía mirándolo esperando que respondiera su pregunta, no, no había entendido que se refería a ella. Su cara dio de lleno al piso sin poder creerlo._

_La chica se acercó preocupada al chico extraño -oye, ¿estás bien?- se acuclilló para quedar a su estatura, mientras lo miraba con pura preocupación. El alzó la mirada incrédulo, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero en cuanto vio sus ojos, supo que ella no tenía esa intención, sus intenciones eran puras._

_-Si, no te preocupes- soltó un suspiro. Niños. La chica le sonrió alegre._

_-¡que alivio!- dijo mirándolo, dejando que la confusión se disipara. El joven de orejas de perro le miró un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la niña, esa sonrisa era muy contagiosa. Le sonrió de manera calmada y tranquila. Sentándose en su lugar._

_-Tu no eres de aquí, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó siendo directo. Esto sorprendió a la chica, entonces recordó que había viajado con los chicos y se había encontrado en el camino con aquella terrible bestia, quien casi lastima a Hiragizawa si no hubiera usado a escudo. Esperen, ¡¿cómo había llegado aquí?, ¿y Eriol?, ¿se encontraría bien?. Un remolino de sentimientos se reflejaron en el rostro de la chica en ese momento, haciendo palidecer por un momento al peliplateado._

_-O-oye, ¿e-éstas bien?- preguntó el chico inu, viendo a la chica perder su sonrisa. _

_La chica pareció volver en si, miró a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella y se levantó de un ágil movimiento._

_-Perdón. Pero, ¿no has visto a un chico de ojos azules, como de mi estatura, con lentes redondos y cabello oscuro?- preguntó preocupada, acercándose un poco a él. Él la miró un poco sorprendido, solo pocas personas habían reaccionado de manera tan natural, sin tratarle con desprecio por tener esa apariencia, ella lo trataba como si ya se conocieran y fueran amigos, lo que en verdad le agrado y decidió ayudarle, había sido muy cálido con él. Intentó hacer memoria. Había visto a un chico así, con ropas tan extrañas como las de ella, estaba paseando por los alrededores._

_-Ha decir verdad, vi a un chico así, no muy lejos de aquí..- parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sorprendido por su cambio de humor, ahora le estaba sonriendo aliviada._

_-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo recuperando su ánimo. Eriol estaba bien, pero tenía que ir a comprobarlo. -Perdona por dejarte así, pero tengo que..-_

_-tranquila- la interrumpió, sonriendole levemente. Aquella pequeña le había caido bien. Le daba mucha tranquilidad estar con ella, no le veía de un modo extraño o grotesco, le veía con curiosidad y eso no le había molestado. -suerte, Kinomoto- dijo cuando vió que hacia se inclinaba un poco en forma de despedida y se encaminaba a la salida._

_-¡Gracias, un gusto en conocerte Inuyasha-kun!- dijo ánimada, viéndolo desde encima de su hombro, antes de salir. Ella no pudo apreciar la sonrisa que apareció en la sonrisa del albino después de escuchar las últimas palabras de la ojiverde._

_Fin Flashback_

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica ante el recuerdo. Pero sacudió la cabeza, para poder concetrarse. ¡Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo y ni ratro de él!. La castaña se empezaba a preocuparse.

Una mano se colocó en su hombro izquierdo, haciendola dar un brinco y alejarse de aquello que la había tocado. -waaaaaaaaaa- se giró y una mujer de edad avanzada con traje de sacerdotisa la miraba aliviada.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor- dijo con un tono amable, sonriendo a la pequeña Sakura. Ella miró confundida a la miko, sin entender palabra de lo que decía, era la primera ve que la veía.

-¿?¿?-

-¡Oh cierto!, disculpa a esta vieja anciana, pero los años le están haciendo perder los modales y muchas otras cosas- dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos -me llamo Kaede, soy la miko del lugar, tu amigo te trajó aquí pues estabas incosciente y con mucha fiebre, tuve que darte algo para quitarte aquello, realmente necesitabas descansar pequeña- explicó para aclarar sus confusiones, enseguida la castaña la miró un poco sorprendida. Por fin todo tenía sentido. Seguramente había perdido la consciencia después de usar la carta escudo, pues como explicó Eriol ya había usado mucha magia y energía para usar la carta Revelation.

-¡Ahhh!, muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias- dijo mientras daba una leve reverencia, siendo sincera en sus palabras. -Por cierto me llamó Kinomoto Sakura, es un placer Señora Kaede- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa dulce, volviendo a su posición original. -Ehem, disculpe...- esta vez su tono de voz bajo un poco, sonaba un poco nerviosa -¿no sabe dónde puedo encontrar a mi amigo?-

-No han sido molestias pequeña, me alegro que ya te encuentres mejor- dijo con una sonrisa sincera -¿tu amigo?, pues ahora ha de estar teniendo una plática con los aldeanos, se han interesado en el chico, pues desde en la mañana tu amigo ha estado ayudando a los aldeanos. Me parece una persona muy gentil y caballerosa. No dudo que en un rato más venga a verte, querida, no te preocupes, mientras lo esperas, ¿por qué no me ayudas?-

-¡Que alegría!- soltó la ojiverde, se había preocupado mucho por él, miró unos instantes a la miko antes de asentir. -¡claro!, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- la castaña se sentía en deuda con la señora Kaede, por haberla preocupado y haberla echo cuidar de ella, de cierta manera.

-Te enseñaré a diferenciar y encontrar las hierbas medicinales, así podrás ayudarme- Sakura siguió entonces a la sacerdotisa Kaede, sin decir nada más.

* * *

Unos ojos parpadearon y lo primero que vieron fue como las copas de los arboles tenían cierto color claro, entonces miró más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que esto era gracias a que estaba a punto de caer la noche. (N.A. es al mismo tiempo que Kinomoto mira el atardecer).

Los ojos ambarino se abrieron completamente y se sentó de un solo brusco movimiento. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba solo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?, no recordaba. Un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos lo hicieron ponerse alerta. Se levantó de un saltó lo que hizo tambalearse y casi caerse al suelo si no fuera porque dos delgados brazos lo atraparon justo a tiempo. El ambarino había cerrado los ojos, esperando el golpe cuando perdió el equilibrio pero como no sintió nada, como nunca llegó optó por abrir los ojos; al hacer esto los ojos del ambarino se toparon con unos amatista. Era una chica de cabello rubio.

-Veo que has despertado- dijo con voz amable -me tenías preocupada-El chino frunció el ceño, se le hacia familiar aquella niña; ella era.. era. ¡claro!, ¡la niña que estaba llorando!. Se acordó de algo de una promesa, que ella debía cumplir, apenas pequeños pedazos de la conversación, todo era tan confuso. No recordaba como había quedado en aquel estado. Y como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos le sonrió -cuando estabas a punto de decirme algo, caiste desmayado, ¡realmente me preocupaste Li!, pensé.. pensé, me culpe a mi misma por que hallas caido en ese estado, después de todo si yo no... no te hubiera quitado tu tiempo, seguramente no te hubiera pasado, ¡ha sido culpa mia, lo siento tanto!-

El ambarino miró a la chica, mientras observaba la clara preocupación en su rostro -N-no te culpes, supongo que ha sido porque me encontraba muy cansado- dijo y entonces, se dio cuenta de la escaza distancia en la que se encontraban. Un rojo intenso cubrió su rostro y se alejó enseguida. -¡L-l-lo siento!

La chica lo escuchó y no pudo evitar reir ante su actitud, ella negó -Mmm- sonrió divertida mientras lo miraba -no te preocupes, me alegro que ya estes mejor- sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-S-si- dijo un poco serio, desviando la mirada, algo ruborizado. -Dime, ¿por qué te detuviste a cuidarme?

-Ya he dicho que fue culpa mia, además no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir- respondió con los ojos cristalinos. El castaño vio esto y apretó la mandibula.

-No fue tu culpa- sus ojos miraban los amatista de forma penetrante -si no tienes a dónde ir- lo dudo por un instante, pero, sabía que tenía que pagarle el favor- puedes venir conmigo, estoy viajando con unos amigos...

-¿enserio?- le interrumpió y se colgó a su cuello -¡Gracias!- Un rubor cubrió al castaño en cuanto hizo eso.

-S-si...-

-¡vamos!- la chica se levantí animada y el ojiambarino le regaló una sonrisa y asintió antes de que los dos se fueran con el resto de los chicos, debían estar preocupados, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente y sinceramente él no quería saberlo.

* * *

La anciana había dicho "regreso en unos instantes", pero había pasado mucho tiempo que no regresaba. ¿Se había olvidado de ella?. Un suspiró salió de sus labios, mientras terminaba de hacer su tarea. Había aprendido de manera rápida la tarea asignada por la anciana sacerdotisa. Había diferenciado las hierbas medicinales de las comunes, esto quiás le ayudaría más adelante por si alguien se lastimaba o llegaba a caer enfermo.

Tomó el cesto donde había puesto las hierbas y se levantó. Sintió las piernas entumidas lo que provocó que frunciera un poco los labios. Sin embargo no se movió de allí de lo contrario si llegaba a venir la señora miko y no la veía cerca, seguramente se preocuparía.

Fue entonces que un ruido se escuchó a pocos metros de ella, justo detrás. -¡Anciana Kaede- dijo enseguida la chica con un tono entusiasta, al momento que se giro se topó con unos ojos azules, pero no eran de la persona que había estado buscando durante gran parte del día, no, estos eran unos más claros, como el color del mar. Tenía su cabello de un color castaño y lo que más sorprendió a la chica era su gran parecido a Li Syaoran, eran... ¡eran gemelos!, lo único distinto era el color de ojos de los dos individuos y que éste portaba extrañas vestimentas como el resto de los vivían en este mundo. El joven parecía tener un año más que ella. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero, ¿qué?.

-Buenas tardes hermosa señorita- hizo una reverencia- estoy buscando a la Señora sacerdotisa, de ésta aldea, ¿sabe dónde podría encontrarla?- sonrió ampliamente, en un gesto de gentileza -le busca el hijo del terrateniente de una aldea cercana, Takishima Ryuu- La joven lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder un poco sonrojada, no podía evitar pensar que era muy parecido al joven Li.

-¿La señora Kaede?, bueno, no, pero hace unos momentos estaba conmigo y dijo que regresaría...- contestó y seguidamente dijo- Y-yo me llamo Kinomoto Sakura- se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un gusto Señorita Kinomoto, Tu nombre es precioso por cierto, al igual que la dueña que lo porta- La ojiverde se sonrojo ante el halago.

-P-pues gracias- dijo nerviosa; en ese el joven de ojos azul claro se acercó a la castaña hasta quedar a un metros de distancia.

-Sólo es lo que pienso señorita... ¿podría decirte Sakura?- preguntó con voz gentil y dulce, ahora que la castaña lo pensaba sus personalidades eran un tanto distintas, si comparabas a este joven, con el chico Li. -entonces, ¿te molestaría si la espero aquí, contigo?-

-¡Claro!- sonrió de manera dulce -Por supuesto que no, así no tendrías que dar vueltas por la aldea, pero no tengo ni idea de cúanto pueda tardar- dijo ahora un poco preocupada.

-Gracias Sakura, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre- dijo de manera caballerosa -me alegro, así podré pasar un tiempo contigo mientras la espero, espero que eso tampoco te moleste- La chica se sonrojó un poco más y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno espero que tampoco sea un inconveniente o molestia que la espere con ustedes...- una voz mas apartada hizo acto de aparición. Ambos jovenes giraron sus rostros para ver al portador; unos ojos profundos de un color azul los observaban con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Había algo que inquietaba a la castaña, pero no sabía qué.

-Eriol...-

* * *

*-* ta dan

no me maten e.e pero era necesario... ya verán(:

perdonen por la tardanza, pero aquí esta otro capi!

porfavor dejen review para ver si les gusto o no, si tienen dudas, quejas, sugerencias, ¡haganmelas saber! ^^

Les quiere

B.C.M


	6. ¿Qué?

Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, si no a CLAMP y a otros creadores de ánime/manga, yo solo juego y los torturo un poco ^^

4Sakura: no, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leerla(: Realmente te agradezco que te halla gustado! *w*

rubi-chan00: jajajaja si yo también amo la serie *O* en el prox capítulo prometo meterlos!, pero necesitaba hacer unas cosillas antes, para poder hacer que se involucren Inu y el resto:3 ntp se entiende, yo también sufro lo mismito con la escuela T.T

Maru-chan1296: jajajaja gracias! aquí esta el otro capítulo, gracias por tu tiempo ^^

Gracias por los alertas, review, etc, ¡me hacen muy feliz!, además, ¡me dan ánimos para continuar la historia!

Perdón por la ortografía ^^u bueno sin más, ¡disfruten de otro capi!

* * *

_-Eriol...-_

El ojiazul profundo miraba a los castaños, con una sonrisa gentil, que casi siempre se colocaba en ese rostro de facciones suaves. Tenía la ropa practicamente intacta a excepción por unas cuantas manchas de tierra tanto ahí, en su ropa, como en el rostro. Era normal, después de todo, pues había estado ayudando a los aldeanos y ellos le pagaban con comida, aunque él se negara a aceptar eso.

-¡Eriol!, ¡estás bien!- dijo una animada ojiverde mientras iba y lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza, había estado muy preocupada por él. Lo había estado buscando y ¡por fin lo encontraba!, ¡que alegría!.

El mago se sorprendió ante la acción de la pequeña maga, pero no dudo en corresponderle a aquel afectuoso abrazo. Su sonrisa se había agrandado casi imperceptiblemente y había cerrado los ojos durante un instante para poder disfrutar la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, segura, con esa sonrisa y energía que la caracterizaban, se alegraba de verla como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido. No había podido evitar dejar escapar una risa divertida, justo en ese momento la ojiverde alzo su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te ries?- preguntó confundida, ignorando la tercera presencia que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-Querida Sakura, él que se alegra que estés bien soy yo- sonrió divertido mientras la miraba a los ojos, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos esmeraldas hipnotizantes -sin embargo, me causa gracia que te preocupes por mi cuando tú eres la que ha estado incosciente alrededor de tres días- explicó con una voz dulce, cálida. -siempre te has preocupado más por el resto que por ti misma, es algo que admiro de ti, querida flor de cerezo- susurró en su oido, para que ella solo pudiera escuchar.

La castaña se tiñó de un fuerte color rojo intenso por aquellas gentiles palabras y por la cercanía del chico-G-gracias...- La ojiverde dio unos pasos para atrás para que no viera aquel rostro ruborizado que tenía en aquellos momentos. Le dio la espalda y ahí fue cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con unos azules más claros.

-¡Ahhh!, Takishima Ryuu, él es Hiragizawa Eriol; Eriol él es Takishima Ryuu- presentó la chica después de notar el error que había cometido, señalando a los chicos después de la mención de sus respectivos nombres. Se había olvidado tan solo por un instante de la presencia de Ryuu, cuando la había invadido la sensación de alivio de ver sano y salvo a Hiragizawa.

-es un placer Takishima- dijo con voz amable el inglés, centrando su atención en el chico.

-No, el placer es mio, Hiragizawa Eriol- le correspondió con una sonrisa amable, pero perspicaz, había notado algo extraño en el chico.

-perdón por la tardanza- dijo una cuarta voz, una menos grave que la de los chicos, pero menos aguda que la voz de Kinomoto. Era la anciana Kaede, que regresaba a paso tranquilo. Los tres la miraron pero el primero en hablar fue Takishima.

-Señora Kaede- una pequeña reverencia es producida por el hijo del terrateniente- es un placer volver a verla, mi padre me ha dicho que quería hablarme-

-Así es, podremos hablar tranquilamente mientras damos un paseo- la miko miró a los dos jovenes que la miraban con tranquilidad- la noche casi esta por caer, les aconsejo que vayan a un lugar seguro y no se adentren en el bosque, será mejor si mañana prosigan con su viaje-

La castaña se confundió un poco por las palabras de la señora miko, pero al mirar a Eriol, él simplemente asintió una sola vez en dirección hacia la miko Kaede antes de verla a los ojos. Parecía que él sabía algo, lo podía ver através de sus ojos, así que decidió confiar en él, como siempre lo había echo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña.

-Vamonós Sakura- La ojiverde después de escuchar estas palabras asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a aquel lugar donde se habían hospedado.

La miko como el hijo del terrateniente vieron como se marchaban, después de unos segundos de haberlos perdido de vista se miraron entre si.

-Necesito pedirte un favor...

* * *

-¡Syaoran!- unos brazos lo rodearon usando más fuerza de la normal -¡me tenías muy preocupada Syaoran Li!- reclamaba Meilin con voz decidida pero a la vez aliviada, pues no le había sucedido nada malo, aparentemente.

La joven amatista, gran amiga de la cardcaptor, junto sus manos y las pego a su pecho, estaba aliviada de que su buen joven amigo se encontrara perfectamente. Una criatura de tamaño pequeño, semejante a una bola amarilla se iba a acercar al chino, pero fue entonces que notó otra presencia, una que no conocía y esta pertenecia a una joven de cabellos rubios que se encontraba al lado del chino.

-¡Oye mocoso!, ¡cómo te atreves a preocupar a todos de esa manera y además traer a esta joven!- pensó el guardián, finguiendo como tantas veces ser un muñeco de felpa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó en general, en un tono serio, pues sabía que lo había echo y no le gustaba que fuera así.

-Hmpf, ¡bueno al menos pude comer más mientras el mocoso no estaba aquí!-pensó el guardián de la cardcaptor.

-Que bueno que te encuentres bien- dijo una voz femenina, la más apartada de todos, esa había sido Nakuru. -Pero dime, ¿quién es esa chica?- preguntó la curiosa guardiana, mientras miraba a la joven de cabellos rubios, que se encontraba a lado de Li.

-Caí desmayado y esta chica me ayudo- miró a la chica de ojos amatista y cabellos rubios, ella se encontraba expectativa de la reacción de aquellas personas, comportándose extrañamente normal por todo lo que se le presentaba - se llama Utau, esperaba que..- miró a todos, con ciertos reflejos de súplica en sus ojos -esperaba que ella pudiera estar con nosotros una temporada, no tiene a donde ir..

-esta bien- dijo una joven de cabellos largos y oscuros, había sido la guardiana. Algo no iba bien,tenía esa sensación y eso la inquietaba. Sabía que no estaba del todo bien aquella decisión, pero de todas maneras de alguna manera se tendría que pagar el favor echo por la joven hacia el chino.

Varios pares de ojos se posaron en la guardiana, pero no argumentaron nada en contra.

-Gracias a todos- por fin habló una melodiosa y tierna voz, haciendo una reverencia -será un gusto estar con ustedes, mi nombre es Hoshina Utau-

* * *

El sol resplandecía, los pajaros cantaban y las ramas de los arboles eran mecidas por aquel tranquilo viento. Tres jovenes llegaban a una aldea no muy distinta de la anterior. Después de un rato paseando por la aldea, para conocerla, llegaron a un lugar donde se habían de hospedar. Era el lugar donde vivía el terrateniente, su esposa y su hijo, éste último los estaba acompañando, pues él mismo los había invitado a visitar aquella hermosa aldea y también a quedarse unos dias en ella.

El ojiazul y la ojiverde tenía ropas tipicas de aquel lugar, se habían cambiado para no llamar la atención. Su idea inicial era salir temprano de la aldea de Kaede para ir en busca de sus amigos, pero con argumentos bastante buenos les convencieron para ir allí, a la otra aldea cercana. Ya era tarde, cuando los dejaron por fin solos.

Ryuu miró a Kinomoto con una sonrisa dulce mientras paseaban por su extenso jardín, se detuvieron en medio de un pequeño puente echo de madera para poder cruzar un no muy pequeño estanque.

-espero que disfrutes de tu estadía en este lugar, dulce Sakura- decía, mientras que sus cabellos castaños eran mecidos por el viento. La castaña no pudo evitar pensar en su parecido a Syaoran y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Esto fue malinterpretado por el ojiazul, haciendo que el joven se acercara a la chica, cortando la distancia.

-E-esto... - tartamudeo nerviosa la ojiverde, al ver que la distancia se cortaba. Se encogió un poco, intimidada por el extrovertido y directo hijo del terrateniente. El chico en un rápido movimiento tomó el mentón de la joven, cortando un poco más la distancia.

-Disculpa que sea tan directo, pero no puedo evitar que me cautive tu dulzura y belleza, pequeña Sakura- decía con voz queda, solo para que ella escuchara, acercándose solo un poco más, estaban a unos cuantos centimetros. Kinomoto sentía como su rostro ardía. -desde el momento en que vi tus ojos, supe que eras especial..-

-Y-yo..- sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando vio que se acercaba cada vez más y más. ¡Espera!, quería decir eso la castaña, pero no lograba encontrar su voz por ningun lado.

-.. y porque eres tan especial, me gustaría, que ningún otro hombre te tuviera, por eso mismo me gustaría que te quedarás a mi lado, te puedo dar todo lo que quieras con tan solo un precio, se mi prometida Kinomoto Sakura...- Las palabras que soltó el chico retumbaban en la mente de la ojiverde. ¿su.. su prometida?. -Se mia..- volvió a hablar, sin percatarse de que el rostro de la cardcaptor palideció.

-N...- A la ojiverde le costaba hablar, todavía sentía aquel nudo en su garganta por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-¿N..?- repitió a escazos centimetros de su rostro. Deteniendose un poco para escuchar su respuesta.

-No...- susurro, muy bajito, por lo tanto fue incapaz de escucharlo el joven Ryuu. Él sólo vio que había movido sus labios, en una respuesta monosílaba. Asumió entonces que había aceptado, tanto por sus actitudes y también porque era imposible que una dama se negara a tal petición si venía del guapo hijo del terrateniente, era imposible que alguien se le negara, todas caían a sus pies.

-te prometo hacerte muy feliz _mi_ pequeña y hermosa flor de cerezo...- empezó a decir; retomando su camino, acercándose a los labios de la chica. Cuando estaba a tan solo cinco centimetros de ella, cuando la ojiverde sintió la respiración del joven chocar contra su rostro, algo dentro de ella despertó.

-¡NO!- lo empujó, para quedarse libre de aquella prisión que había formado el joven al mantenerla agarrada de esa manera. -¡No quiero!- La castaña junto sus manos y las llevó hasta su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse -Gracias por la proposición, pero no puedo aceptarla. -dijo con voz débil, pero suficientemente fuerte para que el ojiazul escuchara.

-pero, ¿por qué?, ¿es que acaso hay alguien más?- preguntó entre curioso y molesto, ¡nadie lo rechazaba!. Mientras hablaba dio un paso hacia adelante, hacia la cardcaptor. Kinomoto reaccionó ante esto y dio un paso para atrás, como auto reflejo.

-H-ha decir verdad... ya encontré a la persona que más quiero, es por eso...-

-¿¡QUÉ!, ¿QUIÉN ES?- Preguntó furioso al saber que su corazón ya era de alguien más. Nunca lo habían rechazado y al ser ella la primera, la más hermosa y dulce joven que jamás había conocido, lo había herido profundamente, ¡esto era inaceptable!. La cardcaptor dio un respingo al escuchar el tono de voz empleado por aquel aparentemente gentil chico. -¡NADIE TE TENDRÁ SI NO SOY YO!- entonces un terrible miedo la invadió al ver la amenaza en los ojos del joven.

-Y-yo.. ¡realmente lo siento!- dijo apenada, haciendo una reverencia. No quería decirle quién era, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar en ese instante. -¡C-con su permiso!- giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo como bólido. Él no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, no la iba dejar escapar. Siguió sus pasos sin perderla ni un segundo de vista.

-¡SAKURA!- gritó, se escuchaba enojado. Esto sólo hizo que un escalofrio recorriera el cuepo de la joven y cerrara los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en su meta: correr. No podía permanecer más tiempo a solas con él. Simplemente no podía, necesitaba que la suerte estuviera con ella.

Pero lamentablemente no era así.

Una raiz de un árbol, que salía a la superficie al crecer y tomar un tamaño descomunal, hizo que la pequeña Sakura se tropezara. Su respiración era agitada, su pecho subia y bajaba, gracias a la carrera, producida por el miedo insano que le generaba aquel chico de ojos azul claro.

Se había lastimado el tobillo, lo sabía pues un dolor punzante era generado en aquel lugar. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a esa parte de su cuerpo, con tan solo el roce de su mano con la parte lastimada hizo que una mueca de dolor se plantara en su rostro. -Ay...-

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, su corazón dio un salto. Giró su rostro y al ver aquello sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ryuu se acercaba a paso lento, tenía la vista fija en ella, sus ojos no tenían vida, parecían oscuros y decididos. En ese instante, un resplandor llamó su atención, miró aquello que el chico tenía en su mano derecha, eso era... eso era una navaja, ¿qué planeaba?.

_Tengo miedo_, pensó la cardcaptor. Eriol le había dicho que había sellado sus poderes para no atraer demonios y que así sería más seguro, pero que si algún día los necesitaba, sólo debía pedirlo para que enseguida se los devolviera, ¡pero ahora los necesitaba y él no estaba cerca!. Estaba en desventaja.

Se puso de pie, aunque el incesante dolor de tobillo se volviera más fuerte, no podía quedarse ahí. Su carrera prosiguió pero no dio ni tres pasos antes de que se volviera a caer, le había fallado el tobillo. Estaba demasiado lastimado como para soportar aquello.

_¿qué haré?,_ pensó angustiada, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Miró hacia atrás y pudo distinguir la figura del chico. Escuchó como esos pasos avanzaban cada vez más y más rápido, tomando velocidad. Entonces a unos metros de ella, vio como el ojiazul levantaba la navaja, para lastimarla. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el golpe que jamás llegó.

Espero unos segundos más, pero no pasaba nada. Hasta que sintió una cálida mano rozar su mejilla, de algún lugar tomó fuerzas y abrió los ojos, sólo para topase con unos ojos azules. Su corazón dio un brinco y no quitó la vista de esos ojos. Sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lagrimas que se rehusaban a caer. En un rápido movimiento la castaña rodeo el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos, sintiendo ahora la seguridad que había estado anhelando minutos antes.

-Eriol- susurró, con la voz débil -q-que bueno que estas aquí- se le cortó la voz al decir lo último. El inglés escuchó las palabras que salían de los labios de la castaña y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Perdóname por llegar tarde- se disculpó, con voz algo grave, pero aún así cálida -si hubiera llegado antes de seguro que no te hubieras lastimado el tobillo-

Ella negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Había llegado. Ella miró sobre el hombro del inglés, ahí tirado, se encontraba un Ryuu inconsciente. Un alivio llenó su cuerpo y solo entonces sus ojos miraron los profundos de su salvador.

-Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habian logrado escaparse. Él al principio la miró preocupado, pero al final terminó regalándole una sonrisa. Hiragizawa Eriol no había llegado a tiempo por el simple echo que lo habían estado manteniendo ocupado, para que el hijo del terrateniente tuviera un tiempo a solas con la muchacha. Pero, con astucia, había logrado escaparse, aunque, no lo había echo a tiempo.

El mago limpió las lágrimas de la castaña, las que le habían faltado. -No me tienes que agradecer nada querida Sakura, mas bien gracias a ti por ser tan fuerte y valiente-

La castaña lo miró avergonzada y no pudo evitar que un pequeño rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Él la miró de manera dulce antes de ponerse a trabajar en el tobillo de la cardcaptor.

-Creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí- comenzó a hablar de manera tranquila, después de terminar con el tobillo lastimado, estaba seguro que un unos dias sanaría -no creo que les agrade la idea que dejara a su único hijo incosciente- decía refiriéndose al terrateniente y a su esposa.

Kinomoto estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo, ella no quería pasar ni un segundo más en aquel lugar.

* * *

Los chicos habían tenido un gran progreso, habían estado visitando aldeas, había caminado mucho pero nuevamente se quedarían en el bosque, pues no les gustaban las miradas que les dirigian los aldeanos de cada aldea que visitaban. ¡Le miraban como si fueran bichos raros!, bueno, aunque era claramente comprensible. No había podido hallar a sus amigos, no habían sentido sus presencias, parecían ocultos o algo similar.

Pero no era lo único que había progresado, también había avanzado considerablemente la relación que tenía la señorita Utau con el joven Li, algo realmente extraño si uno se preguntaba, pues el joven Li era alguien complicado, serio y hasta incluso distante. Pero con ella parecía que ya tenían tiempo de conocerse, como si fueran incluso amigos que ya tienen tiempo. Era algo realmente extraño e inquietante.

Era hora de la cena, todos estaba reunidos esperando la comida ansiosos, estaban agotados por caminar tanto y eso hacia que el apetito fuera aún más grande e incontenible.

Los chicos como siempre, estaba reunidos alrededor de la hoguera, platicando cada quien de cosas triviales o sus puntos de vista respecto al viaje o sobre los ausentes.

-la cena esta lista- anunció una ánimada Nakuru mientras les repartía a cada quien su porción.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron al unisono antes de empezar a comer. Todos estaban comiendo de forma tranquila a excepción de alguien, una chica de cabellos rubios que comía sin parar.

Li miraba a Hoshina Utau con ojos sorprendidos, parpadeando varias veces, pensando que estaba alucinando o algo similar. Ella seguía comiendo de forma tranquila, llenando su estómago que pedía a gritos un poco de comida, no se dio cuenta cuando este hecho empezó a atraer la atención de los presentes.

Tomoyo la miraba sin poder creerlo, sin decir palabra. Spi y Kero la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, pero tampoco dijeron nada, aunque al segundo no le faltaba las ganas, ¡se estaba acabando SÚ comida!, pero él no podía hablar o los descubrirían. En cuanto a Nakuru la miraba divertida y para finalizar Meilin la observa de manera seria e incrédula, no podía creer que ella estuviera tan delgada, si comía de esa manera.

Fue entonces que sintió muchas miradas sobre ella, alzó la vista y se topó con varios pares de ojos sobre su persona. -Oh, ¡discúlpenme por comer tan rápido!- dijo avergonzada la rubia.

-¡Noooo!- dijo Li, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces -al contrario es bueno comer en grandes proporciones-

-Si- dijo la amatista de cabellos claros -es que la cena está deliciosa- se excusó

El joven Li asintió, estando de acuerdo con ella -una prueba de tener buena salud es decir que la comida... sabe deliciosa-

La joven lo miró y le sonrió de forma amable -es verdad- el ambarino al ver tal gesto no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro. Las manos del chino se convirtieron en puños y sus ojos se ocultaron por el flequillo, mientras continuo comiendo.

Los presentes los miraron por unos segundos antes de seguir con lo suyo; Nakuru soltó una pequeña risita mientras que la joven Daidouji miraba de manera dulce a ambos, pero con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Eriol y Sakura se encontraban alrededor de una pequeña hoguera que les brindaba calor y ayudaba a calentar los alimentos dados por los aldeanos de la aldea de Kaede. Habían agradecido mentalmente esto, pues de lo contrario se hubieran quedado sin comer.

-Eriol, eres muy amable conmigo y quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has echo por mi y nuestros amigos, por este viaje...-

-No me agradezcas, es algo que quería hacer igualmente- decía con voz gentil el chico -sin embargo, hay algo que me ha estado inquietando. Tomoyo me comentó que la carta Revelation te había puesto una prueba, para ver si eras digna de ser su dueña y que te había estado preguntando si era este viaje lo que en realidad deseabas...

-Yo... en verdad no deseaba viajar, pero, tenía una motivación más fuerte que quedarme en casa- decía con decisión la castaña -y era poder proteger a todas las personas que quiero- sonrió dulcemente -aunque si te soy sincera, extraño mucho a mi papá, a mi hermano, a Yukito, a mis amigas y amigos, a todos, pero también sé, que aunque los extrañé pronto estaré de nuevo con ellos.

El inglés la miraba con cierta admiración, atento a las palabras que soltaba la ojiverde -en eso tienes razón dulce Sakura-

-¿tu no los extrañas Eriol?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Bueno...- su mirada se ensombreció un poco, su vista se centró en la hoguera que tenían enfrente. -la verdad es que también los extrañó, incluso a mi padre...- dijo lo último en un susurro.

La esmeralda lo miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. Nunca había hablado de eso con él -¿tu padre?- preguntó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta. Enseguida se tapo la boca con ambas manos. -¡Disculpa por ser tan curiosa!, yo...

-No te preocupes- la miró esta vez, regalándole una sonrisa para que se calmara, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, no era una sonrisa feliz. -Mi padre y mi madre me adoptaron de un orfanato cuando tenía solo dos años. Mis padres eran conocidos en Inglaterra por su fama y su riqueza, muchas personas les tenían gran envidia y rencor. Yo les quería mucho a pesar de que no lograra estar mucho tiempo con ellos por su trabajo. Pero todas las noches, mi madre se sentaba conmigo y me enseñaba a tocar el piano y mi padre nos observaba viendo como iba progresando con la ayuda de su esposa. Los domingos soliamos ir a pasear o hacer cualquier actividad para tener un rato juntos, ellos se tomaban las molestias de dejar un hueco en la agenda sólo para mi. Realmente fui muy feliz, ellos fueron y siempre serán, para mi, los mejores padres. Si estaba en apuros, aunque fueran los más mínimos siempre me ponían a mi antes que a su trabajo, yo los amo, por todo lo que me han dado y enseñado- pero entonces su mirada se endureció, su flequillo ocultó sus ojos, para evitar que Kinomoto viera la tristeza y debilidad reflejados en ellos. -pero un día, cuando comenzaron las vaciones de verano, tuvimos un accidente automovilístico, mi mamá murió ese día...- se calló por unos instantes y entonces Sakura sintió como algo la atravesó el corazón, él también había perdido a su madre.

-Lo siento...

-Mmm- el negó ligeramente con la cabeza-después de eso mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo. Mi padre era muy gentil, amable y caballeroso pero después de aquel accidente...- sus manos se convirtieron en puños, puso tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos -se volvió muy frio y distante en los meses que siguieron, siempre se encontraba trabajando y todo lo que le recordaba a ella lo guardó, esperando que así se fuera el dolor. Le recordaba tanto a ella que también me alejó a mi. Aunque trate numerosas veces de hablar con él y poder estar juntos para que lograramos superar la pérdida, él no me lo permitió me gritaba... se enloquecía con tan solo verme- una mueca hizo acto de aparición en el joven ambarino.

_Él no se daba cuenta que él no era el único que sufría, también lo hacia Eriol, pero Eriol tenía que aguantar la grave pérdida de su madre y también el mal trato de su padre, tuvo que superarlo solo, siempre estuvo solo en aquella situación..._ pensaba la ojiverde, mirandolo triste.

-Estuve muchos meses tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón hasta que tuvo un viaje a Hong Kong debido al trabajo, yo me quedé solo en la mansión aunque claro también estaba el ama de llaves y unas cuantas sirvientes de la familia. -Sus manos se juntaron, sin perder de vista el fuego que bailaba tranquilamente en frente de ambos chicos -fui entonces que una noche, fui a la biblioteca, era inmensa, me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, me gustaba leer para perderme de aquel mundo tan cruel que sentía estaba en contra de mi. Me había arrebatado la felicidad y había destrozado mi corazón de paso. Esa noche descubrí que no era una persona normal, que me habían otorgado ciertos provilegios, a partir de ese momento estuve investigando y estudiando acerca de mi magia, descubrí mi pasado y encontré, una manera de no estar solo. De ahí el nacimiento de Ruby moon y Spinnel. Cada día que pasaba me hacia más fuerte, hasta que conocí a Kaho Mizuki- por primera vez desde que empezó el relato una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mago- fue ahí cuando le entregué lo que el mago Clow había dejado para ti. Para cuando se marchó, mi relación con Kaho se había fortalecido notablemente. Al principio había pensado que había caido enamorado de Kaho -la castaña se sorprendió ante la revelación pero no comentó nada -pero tiempo después me di cuenta que eso era por sus poderes que provenían de la Luna, yo me sentía atraido hacia ellos.. pero mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella eran y son de admiración y de un gran cariño. Era un sentimiento muy parecido al que le tienes a Yukito. -trató de explicar- Luego viaje a Japón, no tuve problemas pues mi padre seguía tan frio y distante como siempre, incluso podía pasarme lo que fuera y creo que a él no le hubiera importado-

-Pero Eriol...-

Él prosiguió, como si la castaña no hubiese dicho nada -ahí fue cuando te ayude a convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, tuve que regresarme a Inglaterra por petición de Kaho, no dude en obedecer. Cuando estuve ahí mi padre había tenido un accidente automovilístico, por eso me había llamado, él se encontraba inconsciente cuando lo fui a ver. Esto realmente me entristecio, aunque hubiera sido así conmigo, era y es mi padre. Todos los dias lo iba a visitar y platicaba con él aunque bien sabía que no podía escucharme. Le cuidaba aunque muchas veces me era negado verlo, siempre era bastante terco, de echo varias veces me metí en problemas por serlo. Hasta que un día despertó y se enteró de todo lo que había echo por él. Él se enojó, me gritó, me amenazó y cuestionó mis actitudes- un pequeño suspiró salió de sus labios -pero fui débil, traté de mostrarme igual que siempre, pero, la tristeza me inundó en ese momento al verlo en aquel estado, siendo igual que siempre conmigo, había tenido la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado. No aguanté más y simplemente me vi débil frente a él- él giro su rostro en dirección opuesta al de la chica, para que no viera como sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos al recordar esas dolorosas escenas. El corazón de Eriol se encogió y unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, resbalandose por sus mejillas hasta caer en el césped, no quería que Kinomoto lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable, tan debil. Sus laios temblaron ligeramente antes de volver a hablar -algo parecio cambiar en su actitud, me pidio que me fuera y que no volviera a visitarlo. Los dias pasaron y yo quería ir a verla a pesar de todo, pero no me era permitido. Le veía gracias a mis poderes, desde mi habitación. Hasta que por fin, un día le dieron de alta y regresó a casa -su voz falló en ese instante pues un sollozo quería escapar, pero para disimular carrapeo un poco -cuando regresó me evitaba y las pocas veces que le veía me miraba como si fuera poca cosa, con desprecio. Fue entonces que tiempo después Kaho Mizuki falleció -su voz empezó a sonar más grave -me había serio, mis ojos habían perdido su brillo, según me decía mi guardiana, y aunque estos dos trataban de ayudarme les fue imposible. Yo no quería ser ayudado. Fue cuando comprendí un poco el sentimientos de mi padre. Yo no quería que mis guardianes pasaron lo mismo que yo, así que poco a poco pude nitigar ese sentimiento para no hacer pasar por malos ratos a las personas que les importaba y además, de paso podría ayudarme a mi mismo; mis guardianes y amigos de la escuela me ayudaban y poco a poco, logré que aquel insoportable dolor, llegara a ser la esperanza de que ella esta en un lugar mejor. Mi padre inevitablemente se enteró de aquello, pero para mi sorpresa no paso desapercibido, me habló después de muchos meses y fue entonces que todo se solucionó. Me abrazó y me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, me dijo que haría hasta lo imposible para enmendar su error y que no volvería a suceder. Y yo le dijo que todo había sido perdonado; pasaron algunos meses donde todo volvió a como era antes. Realmente fue como si los últimos años jamás hubieran existido. Pero un día Clow me mostró en una visión lo que tu viste en tu sueño. Al día siguiente le comenté que quería regresar a Japón. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba, que se iba negar, no lo hizo. Él sabía lo que era, realmente te diré que me sorprendió saber aquello, había sido muy cuidadoso, pero al final mi padre terminó diciendome que había sido gracias a una carta de la señorita Kaho, una que le había escrito antes de fallecer. Entonces me preguntó las razones y se las di, quitando algunos detalles, el me dejó en total libertad, confiaba en mi y en que pronto, regresaría a casa- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eriol Hiragizawa -sus palabras al despedirse de mi fueron, "se fuerte, confió en ti, sé que serás mucho mejor que tu padre. El amor es la clave de todo". Y vaya, el resto de la historia ya la conoces..-

Unos brazos cálidos rodearon al chico desde atrás, éste se sorprendió nuevamente al sentir aquella acción por parte de la castaña. El mentón de la chica descansó en el hombro del mago. -siento haberte echo que me contaras todo eso, realemente lo siento...-

La mano del albino se colocó encima de la mano de la cardcaptor. -No te preocupes- volvió a decir -me alegra haber compartido esto contigo, querida Sakura- su voz se encontraba más dulce ahora, lo que alivió un poco a la ojiverde. Ella cerró los ojos y guardó silencio, asintiendo simplemente. A ambos se le había quitado el apetito.

Paso un rato, ninguno de los dos se habían movido de esa posiciones -¿Sakura?- llamó el mago, girándose levemente solo para encontrar su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Sin embargo este no se hizo para atrás, simplemente se quedó ahí al darse cuenta que la castaña había caido en manos de morfeo. -Supongo que han sido demasiadas emociones para ti en un sólo día- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, ahora tranquilo, con su mano libre, procurando no moverse para no despertarla, le quito una lágrima que se había quedado en su mejilla. Sus manos, con un movimiento suave y ágil, tomaron a la chica y la recostaron en el suelo, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo. Tomó su chamarra que se encontraba a poca distancia y la cubrió con ella, pues se empezaba a sentir frio y no quería que se enfermara.

Él se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y también se dejo llevar por morfeo. Dejando aquel terrible pero extrañamente dulce día atrás.

* * *

La mañana siguiente habían ido a visitar una aldea. Pocos aldeanos se habían percatado de su presencia, lo que era un tanto anormal, pues siempre que iban a una aldea los veían raro, los veían desconfiados y hasta con ciertas ganas de asesinarlos en aquel instante, pues no era algo común que unos viajeros trajeran puesto aquellas ropas extrañas; pero al parecer había sucedido algo que llamaba más la atención de aquellos habitantes en ese preciso momento.

Por toda la aldea se rumoreaba acerca de dos viajeros que habían sido cordialmente invitados por el hijo del terrateniente Ryuu, de cómo habían desaparecido misteriosamente, dejando al joven en un estado inconsciente. También se rumoreaba que estos posibles viajeros podían haber sido mensajeros del otro mundo, dejando en claro que en un futuro habría muerte y desgracia; rumores así iban y venían, unos más creibles que otros.

En mente de los viajeros pasaron imagenes de Eriol y Sakura, pensando que podrían ser estos los posibles viajeros, pero enseguida descartaron aquella posible idea, pues ninguno de los guardianes o el mismo Li habían logrado sentir sus presencias; además aquello que contaban los aldeanos, aquella acción sería imposible de realizar para cualquiera de los dos magos, ellos no eran así, no habrían dejado tirado al hijo del terrateniente. De seguro habían sido otros tipos.

Una chica rubia indiferente ante tanto rumor, miraba a un pequeño de no más de seis años, con cabellos azulados, del mismo color que sus ojos, de piel albina, le recordaba tanto a alguien...

Éste chico corría alegre, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Extendía sus brazos, semejando dos grandes alas, pensando que así, lograría flotar por los aires. La mirada amatista de la chica rubia se suavizó por un instante. El niño parecía tan libre, tan feliz. De pronto el niño se detuvo y al mismo tiempo se escuchó un ruido estruendoso, como si algo se hubiera roto; en el segundo siguiente el niño hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

-¡L-LO SIENTO MUCHO!- dijo el pequeño apenado, frente a un vendedor ambulante, cuyas pertenencias habían sido rotas en tan sólo un instante. Éste le miro con furia, sin poder contenerse, alzó una de sus manos para poder golpearle por ser tan torpe y distraido. El niño cuando alzó el rostro para observar al señor, vio aquello, sus ojos se llenaron de temor, de un gran miedo y como auto reflejo los cerro, esperando el golpe. Hoshina observaba aquello que los demás no parecían notar. Sus manos se volvieron dos puños y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a interponerse entre el señor y el niño indefenso.

-Deténgase- dijo en un susurro, pero con la voz segura y decidida. Le miraba de forma amenazadora, algo que el señor no esperaba de una chiquilla con unos cuantos años más que el pequeño de cabellos azulados, al cual defendía. Él dio unos pasos para atrás, inconscientemente, al sentir una sensación de amenaza que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

El señor carraspeó para disimular su nerviosismo, cosa que Utau notó al instante -Tú no te metas mocosa- La joven al escuchar éstas palabras estrechó sus ojos color amatista y le miró con desafió y de una manera tan frívola que el señor sintió un escalofrió colarse por sus huesos. Le había dicho mocosa, eso no se lo permitía a absolutamente nadie, a ella le trataban con respeto.

Pero el señor era tan orgulloso que siguió en aquella posición, aunque el miedo le calara por los huesos -¡no me mires así!, ¡el mocoso destruyó toda mi mercancia!, ¡YO SOLO LE DARÉ SU MERECIDO POR INÚTIL!-

La chica de cabello claro le miró por unos instantes, pensando en una posible solución para que el señor no armara un escándalo y no terminara destrozando al pequeño que se encontraba sollozando a sus espaldas. _"El inútil aquí es otro, haciendo llorar a un pequeño, cualquiera puede cometer errores, estoy segura que el hombre que está parado enfrente de mi no es perfecto; pero no quiero que el pequeño detrás de mi empeore, será mejor terminar está situación de una vez por todas, aunque ganás no me faltan para decirle sus verdades..",_ pensaba la rubia, mientras le miraba de forma gélida.

-¿Cuánto es?- preguntó con voz fría. Al hombre le dieron ganas de reirse, ¿qué esta chiquilla pagaría?, ¡ja!, su abuela tenía mucho más que ella. Pero su risa amarga se congelo en su boca, el miedo lo detuvo de burlarse de tal manera de aquella niña idiota. El señor le dijo la cantidad que esperaba por aquellas mercancias que ahora se encontraban en el suelo, rotas y sin valor alguno. Pero en vez de que la pequeña buscara pagar en ese instante por aquel desastre; giró sobre sus talones y guardó unos segundos silencio antes de que una fina y dulce voz saliera de los labios de la chica, empezando a cantar.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_  
_Fushigi na yoru maiorita_  
_Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_  
_Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

_Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto_  
_Kocchi e oide to hohoende_

_Temaneki_

_Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_  
_Tenshi no furi de samayoi_

Los viajeros, aldeanos, tanto como el señor y el niño que se encontraban a unos metros de ella, se quedaron asombrados al poder tener la oportunidad de escucharla cantar. Poseía una hermosa voz que dejaba hipnotizado a quien la escuchara. Todos estaban pérdidos en su propio mundo, ensimismados por el bello canto. Perdidos.

Fue en ese instante que la joven Utau Hoshina tomó aquella preciada oportunidad. Y como si fuera parte del espectáculo que se había formado, pues muchos aldeanos la empezaron a rodear, señaló con su dedo índice a Li Syaoran, en un movimiento fluido. Justo en ese instante algo cambio, algo que no fue percatado por ninguno de los presentes, el brillo en los ojos del joven chino se perdieron. Los ojos de Utau no se apartaban de los ambarinos del joven Li, parecía _hechizado_.

**___Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru (los fragmentos de amor)_  
_Ikiba no nai ai no kakera (en los preciosos pensamientos que)_**

**_Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de (sostuve en mis brazos, no eran nuestro destino)_**  
**_Shiawase na yume o mite iru no? (la felicidad es un sueño, ¿lo puedes ver?)_**  
_Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mouo oyasumi_

_Mitsume naide tsukamaenaide_  
_Mayoikonda butterfly_  
_Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_  
_Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_Kagami no naka no omokage wa_  
_Nakimushi datta ano koro_  
_Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai_  
_Nobashita kami o hodoita_

_Mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu_  
_Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru_  
_Kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no_

_Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_Mayoikonda butterfly_  
_Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite_  
_Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

_Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii_  
_Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo_  
_Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku_

Justo antes de que la rubia terminara de cantar, los ojos ambarinos recobraron un poco el brillo, pero éste era diferente. Después de unos segundos, los ojos amatista de la rubia se conectaron con los del ambarino, éste le miraba de forma penetrante y con un leve sonrojo. Después de todo, había funcionado el plan de Utau.

_Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_Mayoikonda butterfly_  
_Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane_  
_Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

Los presentes aplaudieron ante semajente espectáculo, dejando cosas de valor cerca de ella. Recolectando, hasta al final, lo suficiente para pagar al señor y para tener una rica cena.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el pequeño de cabellos azulados, sonriente, mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo antes de marcharse.

-No, gracias a ti- dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

* * *

_¿Hoe?, ¿quiénes son ellos?, se preguntaba la castaña mientras miraba una escena. Era un chico y una chica abrazados; el chico tenía cabello castaño, no podía verle las facciones porque le estaba dando la espalda, la chica sin embargo tenía el cabello rubio, sus facciones eran suaves._

_Pronto la niña abría los ojos lentamente, revelando unos hermosos ojos amatista, ésta le sonrió con suficiencia y con cierta burla. Luego de aquello pareció que su atención se centraba de nuevo en el chico que la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos._

_-Te quiero...- decía suavemente la pequeña de cabellos rubios al joven de cabello castaño, sin apartarse. Sakura sentía que la persona que tenía atrapado entre sus brazos le era familiar, pero no sabía quién era o por qué sentía un nudo en el pecho. -... siempre serás mio...-_

_Una sensación angustiante penetró todo su cuerpo, hasta calarse por sus huesos, tratando de hacerla caer. La niña de cabellos rubios volvió a hablar, parecía que decía el nombre de aquella persona, pero ella no alcanzó a escuchar pues todo se empezó a nublar, hasta volverse completamente negro._

* * *

¿Y?, ¿qué tal?.

Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios lindos son bien aceptados(:

Prometo que si llego a los 15 reviews el próximo capítulo será maaaaaas largo *w* y con muchas más sorpresas ewe

Os quiere

B.C.M


	7. Giro de 180

Sakura no me pertenece, ni tampoco los otros personajes que aparecen en este capi. Yo solo juego con los personajes y los torturo un poco.

Contestando Review:

~Princess Arrancar4Sakura: no, no, gracias a ti por dejarme el review :3 realmente lo aprecio. Pues me dan muchos ánimos para continuar *w* jejej espero no haberte echo esperar y tmb espero que te agrade el capitulo, a mi en lo personal me hizo llorar, bueno xD ya verás

~Maru-chan1296: gracias por dejar tu review! te lo agradezco y con respecto a eso sólo me queda decir que no es nada bueno para Sakura ni para él, ya lo verás en este capi

~SakuraCardStar: ayyy *w* a mi me da ilu todo lo que me dices xD gracias por darte un tiempo para leerte la historia. Bueno sobre tus preguntas, ¿cómo llegó?, eso se responderá más adelante, ¿si aparecerá Amu? si, muy posiblemente lo hará, pero muuuuuuucho más adelante xD, ¿si pondré a los viajeros de TRC? si, lo haré, será cuando menos se lo esperen o.- y qué paso con Inu? bueno ahora podrás leer el capítulo! ^^ y sobre al personaje ese, es invensión mia(: cualquier otra duda que tengas no dudes en preguntar :O

Y sin más, el show debe continuar.

* * *

-Espera…-susurró en voz baja -¡Ahora!-

La castaña en un rápido movimiento metió las manos en el agua tratando de atrapar aquel miserable pez. Había estado intentando desde la mañana, pero siempre terminaba fallando. Cuando sacó sus manos, éstas estaban vacías. Sin poder evitarlo, un suspiró salió de sus labios.

-Vamos, Sakura, tu puedes, intenta de nuevo…- sonrió divertido ante la situación, realmente no creía que le costara trabajo capturar un pez, pero estaba equivocado.

-No, ya me rindo- decía resignada, dando unos pasos hacia la orilla del rio.

Una mano albina se entrelazó con la suya. –Una vez más, esta vez te ayudaré-

-no, te reirás de mi- infló los mofletes, en un acto infantil.

-No lo haré querida Sakura- le sonrió dulcemente para que confiara en él.

-¿lo prometes?- preguntó un poco desconfiada y nerviosa por el contacto. Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír. La chica de ojos esmeralda suspiró una vez más, antes de regresar al lugar donde se encontraba segundos antes.

Después de eso Hiragizawa la soltó. Ella se alistó, observando a su presa, como si eso lo atemorizara y lo dejara congelado. Estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo cuando sintió una calidez familiar muy cerca. Ella giró su rostro y se encontró con el de él. Estaban muy cerca.

-E-Eriol…-

-No te desconcentres- decía con voz firme, él no la miraba, miraba al pequeño y tranquilo pez mientras nadaba, absorto en su mundo, sin saber que pronto sería víctima del terrible monstruo Sakura Kinomoto. La ojiverde lo miró por unos instantes antes de que su vista volara hacia el frente. Viendo nuevamente a su presa. Ella volvió a su posición, pero antes de que se lanzara al ataque, sintió como unas manos eran colocadas encima de las suyas, haciendo que la pequeña chiquilla se sonrojara.

-Con cuidado…- decía su voz, aturdiendo un poco a la ojiverde. Las manos de la niña, junto con las del niño lograron encontrar el camino correcto hacia el éxito.

-¡Lo logramos!, ¡lo logramos!- decía feliz la ojiverde, sintiendo como el pez hacia hasta lo imposible por escapar de las manos de la castaña. El ojiazul se apartó un poco, viendo como irradiaba felicidad la cardcaptor. Al fin había logrado su objetivo la cardcaptor. Ella empezó a girar con el pez entre sus manos hasta que terminó dándose un chapuzón al resbalarse.

-Ay…- se quejó la castaña pues se le había olvidado completamente que hace pocas horas su tobillo se había lastimado, pero con esto, ya no se le iba a olvidar. Aquel tobillo se quejaba terriblemente. La ojiverde sentía pequeñas punzadas en aquel lugar lastimado. Hiragizawa Eriol se acercó a ella preocupado, se acuclilló para quedar a su estatura.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó, notándose la preocupación en sus ojos azul profundo. La castaña rió un poco.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí- dijo con voz amable. Pero su pez había escapado, después de tantos problemas para conseguirlo, había sido una lástima…

-que alivio- sonrió de vuelta, mientras se alzaba y le extendía su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella tomó su mano sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo al levantarse, pues su tobillo no quería moverse y ella lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente. No quería preocupar más a Eriol.

Sin embargo éste supo de inmediato que Kinomoto no estaba en condiciones, pues sin querer, un reflejo en sus ojos color esmeralda, de puro dolor fue visible por un instante. El chico tomó en brazos a la chica sin pensárselo mucho.

-E-eriol… ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Es mi culpa que tu tobillo te vuelva a doler… no debí dejarte…- La castaña rió interrumpiéndolo.

-Hay Eriol, ¡qué estás diciendo!, ha sido culpa mía, ¡se me ha olvidado!, caí por accidente, tú no tienes la culpa, no te mortifiques porfavor.

-Sakura…-

-No te preocupes por mí, ¿sí?- le sonrió de forma dulce, éste la miró y le sonrió también, sin embargo se encargó de llevarla hasta el campamento para que ella no se hiciera más daño. Él le puso su abrigo con un movimiento suave y fluido. Éste le sonrió de forma amable y ella le correspondió.

-gracias- éste sonrió aún más.

-Deberías... cambiarte oh y Sakura, porfavor no te muevas de aquí, podría ser peligroso- dijo antes de irse nuevamente al rio para poder traer algo para cenar, pues ya se habían terminado todas sus provisiones. La castaña estuvo a punto de hacer lo que le sugirió el mago, pero entonces.

-Achu- la castaña estornudó, esto no era buena señal.

Tomó su mochila, pequeña, donde tenía adentro todas sus cosas. Estaba dispuesta a cambiarse, cuando un poco lejos de allí se escuchó un grito que la dejó helada por unos instantes. Ese grito. ¡Alguien estaba en peligro!. ¡Necesitaba ayuda!... Esa persona estaba en medio de un bosque, probablemente sola, pues de lo contrario no habría gritado así y si nadie la ayudaba...

No lo pensó, sus pies se movieron mecánicamente llegando hasta la entrada de la cueva. Se dio cuenta que llovía, así que decidió ponerse el abrigo de Eriol en la cabeza, para protegerla de la lluvia. Luego de eso tomó impulso para correr a aquel lugar donde había escuchado aquello.

Esperaba que fuera quien fuera, se encontrara bien. Eriol la mataría, pero necesitaba correr el riesgo. No podría estar tranquila de lo contrario.

* * *

-Lo has hecho muy bien-

-¿huh?-

-si ya sabes, cuando cantaste…-

-¡ah!- parecía que todo se había aclarado –pero si no ha sido nada- rió

-p-pero que dices!, ¡eres impresionante!-

Ella le sonrió de forma adorable y éste no pudo evitar que su rostro ardiera en un lindo tono rojo intenso. –gracias pero tú eres más impresionante

-eh… ah…b-bueno…. E-esto…. Y-y-yo…. – Él tartamudeaba y ella no puedo evitar reír nuevamente ante las palabras sin sentido de Li.

-Gracias- dijo sonriente –por todo-

-no tienes nada que agradecer- dijo todavía algo sonrojado, pero un poco serio a pesar de todo. Él no podía verle los ojos a la chica rubia, pues si no, sentía que toda su coherencia desaparecería.

Pasó un rato de silencio, uno no muy incómodo. Con ambos chicos mirándose a los ojos hasta que algo los interrumpió. Unas gotas empezaron a caer de forma suave, pero no duraría demasiado aquello, pronto habría una terrible tormenta.

-creo que deberíamos regresar con el resto- dijo de forma suave, mientras tomaba las diferentes frutas que había recolectado la pequeña.

El ambarino asintió, sujetando fuertemente las ramas con las que harían la hoguera de aquella noche.

Ambos empezaron a caminar rápidamente rumbo al campamento, una pequeña cueva que estaba no muy lejos de allí, pero ensimismados en su carrera por lograr que la lluvia no los alcáncese del todo, la rubia no logró visualizar que estaba demasiado cerca de un barranco. La lluvia que había empezado a hacerse más fuerte, había echo que dicha tierra fuera poco segura y lo inevitable sucedió.

La rubia resbaló, apenas logrando sujetarse de una rama que sobresalía, evitando que cayera. Apenas se podía sostener, las manos las tenía mojadas, evitando que lograra sostenerse firmemente, sus manos se resbalaban más y más de su único soporte.

-¡S-Syaoran!- gritó desesperada. Él de inmediato fue a su auxilió, dejando de lado aquello que traía en sus manos. Sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas las muñecas de la persona que estaba a punto de caerse en el barranco.

-Resiste..- decía el ambarino con la respiración agitada. La piel de la rubia estaba mojada y sus manos igual, además de un poco sudorosas por la adrenalina que corría en esos momentos por todo su cuerpo.

Se le resbalaba. Utau Hoshina se resbalaba de sus manos. Su utau se resbalaba sin poder evitarlo.

-Demonios- masculló desesperado, llenó de frustración. Li trataba de jalarla hacia él, hacia lo seguro, pero no podía. Se resbalaba, cada vez que intentaba atraerla se alejaba cada vez más.

Hubo un punto en que fue inevitable y sus manos terminaron por soltar las muñecas de Utau, pues éstas resbalaron, como si se tratara de un jabón. Dejándola caer. Caer…

Sus ojos vieron aquello con terror infinito y una angustia se apoderó de él –UTAUUUUUUUU- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Tomó su espada y un extraño papel color amarillo, en menos de una fracción de segundos ya volvía a hablar – Dios del Viento, ¡ven!-

Después de eso, parecía que aquellos instantes pasaran demasiado lentos para el joven Li. Por fin una figura familiar estuvo frente a sus ojos ambarinos.

Sin pensarlo tan si quiera, sus brazos rodearon a la joven. Él la abrazó, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Estás bien- decía en voz baja, diciéndose más a si mismo que a ella. Hoshina asintió.

-me has llamado por mi nombre- decía un poco sorprendida. En esos días jamás se había referido a ella por su nombre, siempre por su apellido y era normal. Pues el joven Li sólo llamaba a personas cercanas y familia por su nombre.

Él tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y apenas y pudo lograr decir algo coherente –s-si bueno…-

-¿podría decirte Syaoran?- soltó de repente. Éste sonrió un poco pero sólo asintió. –te quiero… Syaoran…-

Él chico la miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundo al escuchar aquellas palabras, frunciendo el ceño; cuando tuvo contacto con sus ojos, éstos perdieron su brillo habitual, haciendo que la mirada se volviera fría y distante.

-Yo también- dijo mecánicamente, pero su voz había sonado fría, monótona y vacía. Prácticamente como si hubiera estado _manipulado. -Yo también, te quiero Utau_

Lejos, pero no lo suficiente una castaña miraba debajo de la lluvia aquella escena que se estaba dando a cabo. Sentía como si algo oprimiera su pecho. Lo había visto. Lo había escuchado. Aquella escena era la misma que se había presentado en su sueño la noche anterior.

¿Por qué el destino jugaba tan cruelmente con ella?, ¿por qué?, ¿es que acaso había hecho algo muy malo?, ¿en verdad se merecía todo eso?.

Unas lágrimas se empezarón a acumular en sus ojos esmeraldas. La chica se esforzaba por no dejarlas salir. Sentía como si en su corazón se rompiera y al mismo tiempo, se clavaran miles de cuchillas, hundiéndose profundamente. Dolía. Dolía muchisimo. Ver a la persona que más quería... en brazos de otra. Escuchar las palabras " te quiero" sólo hacían que la muerte pareciera algo apetecible, dulce y agradable a comparación con esto.

_Syaoran, ¿por qué?, ¿eres tú?, ¿está es la terrible realidad o podría ser una horrososa pesadilla?, ¡¿realmente eres tú?, Syaoran...,_ pensaba desesperadamente y tortuosamente la castaña sin apartar la mirada, nublada por el líquido que salía y emanaba de sus ojos. Sus manos se volvieron puños, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza empleada. Lágrimas incontenibles escapaban de sus ojos hasta caer al lodo, difundiéndose con el resto del agua que se acumulaba gracias a la terrible tormenta que había desatado apenas unos minutos atrás. Estaba empapada; le dolía la cabeza: quería correr y alejarse de aquella escena tan terrible, pero no podía, sus cuerpo no le respondía; Las lágrimas salían a cantaros mientras observaba a estos dos chicos y la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

_¿por qué?._

Sentía un dolor desgarrador en su pecho, torturándola lentamente y sin piedad. Se sentía ausente, pero aquel interminable dolor en su pecho le recordaba que seguía _allí_ y que era _real. ¿por qué he venido?, ¿por qué simplemente no pude ignorar aquel grito y quedarme donde estaba?, ¿por qué tenía que haber llegado justo en este momento en que la salvaba y me encontraba con tal escena?, ¿por qué simplemente no hice lo que Eriol me dijo?, cambiarme y quedarme donde estaba, ¿por qué?. _Si tan solo no hubiera escuchado el grito que salió de los labios de Utau al momento de resbalarse y sentir en ese instante, que algo iba mal e ir para poder ayudar, tan solo entonces, no habría tenido que pasar por todo eso.

Los dos individuos se levantaron después de unos segundos que para la ojiverde habían sido horas.

-La tormenta esta empeorando, será mejor regresar con el resto..- decía una chica muy sonriente. El ambarino asintió levemente. Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de aquella chica de ojos esmeralda. Estaban tan enfrascados en su mundo.

La tormenta era ya más fuerte, la chica de cabellos rubios tomó de forma decidida la mano del joven Li antes de empezar a correr a territorio seguro. Donde se encontrarían mejor. La ojiverde ya medio ida, al ver esto. Al ver que su Syaoran tenía aquel gesto con la chica, un gesto tan íntimo, tan tierno y sin que el joven Li pusiera resistencia. Terminó destruyéndola. Él apenas la había conocido y había logrado enamorárlo en lo que ella se tardo meses. Ella lo había roto. Ella...

Una gran furia creció en su corazón y esto la espantó de sobre manera, jamás se había sentido así. Nunca había experimentado un dolor tan grande como aquel. Ni cuando Yukito la rechazó. Esto no era... _humano_. Se sorprendía que su corazón no hubiera explotado ya. ¿Acaso así se había sentido el joven Syaoran alguna vez?. Quizás. Eso la hacia sentir como un verdadero monstruo. El dolor sólo aumentó más ante estos pensamientos y más lágrimas surcaron por su melancólico rostro.

Terminó arrodillada. Ya no soportaba más. Sollozos salían sin poder ser retenidos. Su corazón se rompía con cada segundo, recordando cada palabra, cada acción, como si todavía se encontraran frente a ella. La castaña ya no razonaba, simplemente no podía. Sentía como si algo la desgarrará por completo, en su interior.

-Hmpf- una voz a poca distancia de ella se hizo notar. Ella alzó la vista a los pocos segundos, al no reconocer la voz.

Era una mujer, de ojos color carmesí; cabellos oscuros y atados, ahí se encontraba una pequeña pluma color blanco que adornaba su cabello; traía un extraño kimono, donde predominaba el color blanco con el rojo-violeta. La mujer le miraba con desprecio y suficiencia, con una sonrisa arrogante, reflejando lo mismo que sus ojos.

-¿q-quién eres tú?- preguntó, cuando estuvo segura que su voz no se quebraría al momento de hablar.

-Soy Kagura- sonrió con desdén y sorna al ver el aspecto de la joven. Ella estaba cubierta de lodo, estaba en el suelo después de todo. Había rastro de lágrimas recién derramadas, su cabello estaba enmarañado, sus ojos se encontraba opacos, cristalinos y enrojecidos. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Su kimono estaba echo un desastre, en palabras resumidas: un patético humano en el cual no iba a gastar más su tiempo. Sólo quería algo que ella tenía.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó con voz queda, realmente en ese momento quería estar sola. Completamente sola.

-¿qué quiero?, quiero el fragmento que tienes- dijo con sorna e indiferencia

-¿qué?- preguntó confundida -yo no porto tal objeto..- dijo muy segura la chica. ¿para qué querría algo así...?

-¡mientes!, lo llevas contigo, ¡estoy segura!- dijo de forma impaciente, se estaba cansando y la paciencia no era lo suyo.

-¡yo no miento!- dijo muy segura la castaña, mientras se ponía de pie, mirándola confundida.

-¡AGH!, Humana insolente, ¡solo dame el maldito fragmento!-

-¡yo no lo tengo!-

-me cansé- dijo enojada. Sacando un abanico que combinaba con el color de su kimono -si no me lo das por las buenas, tendré que matarte- dijo con voz seria. Al escuchar aquello los orbes esmeralda se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa. Realmente no supo bien como reaccionar. Simplemente echo a correr, tomando su única via de escape, ya que, no podía usar su magia.

Flashback

_-¿Sakura?- dijo el ojiazul de forma suave, tratándo de llamar su atención camino al rio._

_-¿si?, dime- respondió ella de manera dulce mientras miraba su rostro con curiosidad._

_-solo quería... decirte que yo... he "sellado" tus poderes, por decirlo de alguna forma, para no atraer a los demonios- trató de explicarse lo mejor posible, de forma suave- tu presencia los atraería como abejas a la miel, solo evito peligros y riesgos inecesarios. No los necesitas puesto que yo estoy a tu lado, jamás dejaría que algo te pase- sonrió un poco más, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras-espero que no te moleste, si es así yo puedo...-_

_La castaña parpadeó un poco, sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Eriol, pero ella confiaba ciegamente en la inteligencia, astucia y sabiduría de su amigo. Él no hacia las cosas al azar. Ella confiaba en él y sus decisiones -no te molestes- dijo ella después de unos segundos, interrumpiéndolo -confió en lo que me dices Eriol y si eso es lo mejor, estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión-_

_Él le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, mientras centraba ahora su atención en el horizonte. Dando el tema por concluido._

Fin Flashback.

Pero ella se había apartado de su lado. Ella tenía que tomar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su respiración aumentara. No escuchaba pasos detrás, así que se aventuró a mirar sobre su hombro. No habia nadie. ¿a caso la había perdido?. Su corazón latia de manera rápida, como los aleteos de un colibrí. Se sentía como una presa en esos momentos. Si daba un paso en falso, si llegaba a tomar una decisión incorrecta de nuevo, ella seguramente...

Cuando su vista regresó al frente después de unos pequeños segundos, vio a aquella mujer parada a unos metros de ella. Había cometido otro _error_. La presa había sido acorralada por el cazador.

-¿sorprendida?- dijo con voz impaciente y un poco molesta. La ojiverde la miró incrédula, _¡¿cuándo...?._ Ni si quiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando de pronto la mujer se encontraba agitando su abanico -¡Danza de las cuchillas!- dijo con voz potente. Justo en ese momento numerosos cortes de viento fueron lanzados en su dirección.

La niña como si aquello la protegiera, ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, tratando de protegerse como si aquello fuera un escudo. Una fracción de segundo después, sintió en varias partes de su cuerpo, un dolor agudo, profundo y desgarrador, muy distinto del que había sentido minutos antes. Éste era un dolor físico. Sintió como sus fuerzas se debilitaban notablemente y un gritó de dolor, no pudo evitar salir de sus labios.

Sentía como caía de rodillas. Un líquido caliente empezó a salir de su cuerpo de manera desbordante, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Las nuevas y profundas heridas ardian al contacto con el agua que caía a cantaros desde el cielo, lo que hacía que los quejidos de la muchacha se hicieran más profundos y dolorosos, si eran escuchados por cualquier individuo se le partiría el alma. Pero éstos eran nitigados por la escandalosa tormenta.

-Tranquila, terminaré con tu dolor en este instante- dijo en forma de burla la mujer -y después me quedaré con el fragmento- estrechó lo ojos carmesí antes de mover de nuevo aquel abanico de aspecto inofensivo -danza de la cuchillas- dijo nuevamente, haciendo que, nuevamente numerosos cortes de viento fueran contra la chiquilla.

La cardcaptor cerró los ojos con violencia, esperando aquel final inminente.

-¡viento... cortante!- se escuchó una voz masculina decir aquello con voz potente. Una luz intensa iluminó el lugar en aquel instante.

-Inuyasha- dijo con desdén y fastidio la voz de la mujer que había atacado anteriormente a la niña-¡no interrumpas!- dijo con fuerza, con mucha rabia contenida.

-!¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a una niña, Kagura?¡- preguntó este con total fastidio, profundamente enojado. Ignorando lo que había dicho aquella con ojos carmesí.

_¿Inuyasha?, ese nombre, me parecía familiar, pero... no puedo.. recordar... Agh, me duele todo, yo quiero... yo quiero... _

-¿pequeña?- preguntó una voz un poco aguda, era la voz de una mujer. Ella abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, le dolía todo. Ella quería... ella quería desvanecerse en ese momento. Perderse. Ya no quería cargar con este dolor, era demasiado para ella.

-Yo...- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz antes de desvanecerse, cayendo en picada. Había caido inconsciente después de tener esas terribles heridas y estar tan débil por la perdida de sangre.

-¡INUYASHA!, esta inconsciente- dijo preocupada la Miko, mientras la sacerdotisa rodeaba con sus brazos a la pequeña y la cargaba. Sin importarle que sus ropas se mancharan con ese líquido carmesí.

-Kagome, vete de aquí y ayudala, yo me encargaré de Kagura- dijo sin perder de vista a su oponente, éste la miraba con un odio infinito y más ahora porque había conocida a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su amiga. ¡porque él la había visto sonreir y ahora..!.

-Hm- dijo asintiendo con convicción, mientras subía a Kirara, aquel felino con capacidad de volar sin necesidad de alas y grandes y filosos colmillos, con la chica en sus brazos. Entonces ellas partieron.

-Ahora solo estamos tu y yo...-

Kagura sonrió ante el comentario de Inuyasha -lamento decepcionarte, pero hoy no estoy para tus juegos- dijo con sorna -Danza del dragón serpiente- dijo después de agitar su abanico. Unos grandes tornados salieron despedidos hacia la dirección del chico. Tomó esta oportunidad la mujer llamada Kagura para escapar. Sin dejar rastro.

-¡KEH! ¡MALDICIÓN!- dijo un enojado Inuyasha después de haberse liberado del ataque de aquella horrible mujer.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, Hiragizawa por fin había regresado a la pequeña y acogedora cueva, traía pescados y ciertos pedazos de madera para calentarlos y armar la cena de ese día. Éste los dejo a un lados de las paredes de la cueva. Luego miró la cueva, fruenciendo el ceño. Algo iba mal. ¿Por qué Sakura no se encontraba allí?. ¿no se supone se iba a cambiar y quedarse ahí?.

Una preocupación y ansiedad lo invadieron en ese momento, pero aunque estuviera solo no dejó que esto se viera reflejado en su rostro. Dio unos pasos hacia la entrada de la cueva, viendo como había empezado a llover.

No podía salir y correr en circulos, sería en vano. Necesitaba alguna pista por donde empezar. Pero, ¡no sentía su presencia porque él mismo había sellado sus poderes!, ¿qué le ocurría ultimamente que no podía pensar con coherencia?. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

De pronto un rayo hizo un gran estruendo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ¡este no era el momento!, ¡necesito una señal por donde comenzar! Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas allá arriba sintió una gran descarga de poder, de energía, pero ésta no era la de su amiga... sin embargo temía que...

-¡Sakura!- pensó de inmediató. Siguiendo aquella cantidad de energía liberada.

* * *

¿por qué?, se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez. Éste no era él, sentía que algo le inquietaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero, ¿qué?. Miles de preguntas y confusiones asaltaban su cabeza en ese momento hasta que algo, o mas bien alguien lo sacó de ellos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntaba inocentemente la persona que tenía a su lado. Mirándolo con auténtica preocupación -has estado muy callado desde que regresaste, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntaba la amatista sin dejar de inspeccionar cualquier acción que pudiera darle un indicio, a sus posibles actitudes.

-si- dijo secamente -no te preocupes Daidouji- su voz sonó bastante firme pero escondía confusión y preocupación. ¿qué era eso que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo?. Sentía como si algo realmente importante se estuviera borrando, perdiendo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, _forzad_o, incluso cuando estaba con _ell_a. ¿por qué siento que estoy haciendo algo que esta mal?, mis sentimientos cambiaron, lo sé y sé que al mismo tiempo no esta mal, pues no puedo evitar sentirme así cuando estoy con Hoshina, pero hay algo..._ hay algo que simplemente parece estar molestándome todo el tiempo_. No sabía qué era, pero sabía que era algo importante, algo sumamente importante... pero, ¿qué era?, ¿por qué este sentimiento...?.

-¿seguro?- preguntó con una pizca de astucia en los ojos, sin dejar de ver su rostro -¿se trata de Sakura...?-preguntó en un susurro para que solo él pudiera escuchar.

Cuando escuchó éstas palabras sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, algo realmente desagradable, como si algo lo estuviera oprimiendo, aprisionando. ¿qué?, ¿por qué con tan solo escuchar ese nombre se ponía de esa manera?. -no- dijo rotundamente.

-¿entonces... quizás con la joven Hoshina?- preguntó estrechando un poco los ojos. No había podido evitar observar el comportamiento y trato tan cercano y amigable que tenían estos dos. Le parecía un poco extraño, pues conocía bastante bien a Li y para que él fuera así con una chica, sólo había una opción, pero, ¡era imposible!.

Entonces el castaño se sonrojó levemente al escuchar el nuevo nombre que salió de los labios de la joven Daidouji -q-qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?- preguntó nervioso y un poco molesto.

-imposible...- susurró ápenas audiblemente la joven, mirándolo sorprendida y con cierta tristeza.

-¿has dicho algo Daidouji?- preguntó con el mismo tono que antes.

-No, nada joven Li- dijo con tranquilidad finguida.

-¿sucede algo Daidouji, Syaoran?- preguntó con curiosidad, cercanos a estos una joven de ojos rubis.

-No sucede nada, Mei- dijo un poco molesto Li. Sin embargo la china miró a la amatista a los ojos, con la preoucupación reflejados también en sus ojos.

_No soy la única_, pensó la joven Tomoyo.

Fue entonces que _algunos_ presentes sintieron algo extraño. Como si una cantidad de energía hubiera sido liberada de forma explosiva, algo muy inusual. Los que sabían de esto, se pusieron un tanto alertas. ¿qué había sido aquello?, ¿estarían en peligro?. Esa no era la energía ni la presencia de sus dos amigos. Sin embargo no era seguro salir así, se encontrarían en desventaja y sería demasiado arriesgado.

Li, tanto como los guardianes con cada segundo que pasaba se ponían más y más inquietos, aunque trataban de ocultarlo bastante bien, no querían preocupar a las tres chicas que se encontraban fuera de aquella noticia, pues ellas no habían logrado sentir _eso_.

Un trueno hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y miraran a la entrada de la cueva. La tormenta parecía que jamás terminaría. Después de un buen rato el viento entró amenazando con apagar el fuego de la hoguera, lográndolo, sumiéndolos en una profunda oscuridad. Fue justo en ese momento, que una figura apareció en la entrada del lugar. Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y Li se puso enfrente de ellos a modo de defensa. Tratando de descubrir la identidad de aquel individuo. No pasaro ni tres segundos antes de que otro rayo hiciera acto de presencia, haciendo que todo se iluminara momentáneamente, sólo alguien logró ver su rostro por ese pequeño milisegundo.

-¡Hiragizawa!, ¡estás a salvo!, ¡que alegría!- dijo una amatista sorprendida, preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Acercándose a él con el paso apresurado, hasta tener la escaza distancia de un metro -¿dónde se encuentra Sakura?- preguntó ya allí, con la voz alterada, al ver el semblante de preocupación que cubría el rostro del joven de ojos azules. Eriol casi nunca, por no decir jamás, se dejaba ver en ese estado. Lo que la preocupó de sobremanera.

-Yo... no lo sé-

* * *

-Veo que no has traido el fragmento..- decía una voz cargada de ironía y burla, culla figura era imposible de ver, pues estaba oculta entre las sombras.

-Fueron Inuyasha y esa estúpida Miko- dijo Kagura, frustrada e impotente frente al individuo con el cual hablaba. Kagura se encontraba con los ojos estrechados, sin apartar la mirada de aquella oscuridad. -llegaron y lo arruinaron-

-Esos dos...- dijo con furia. Pero no dijo nada más hasta después de unos segundos de silencio. -quiero el fragmento Kagura, cueste lo que cueste, ¡trailo! y si no... ya sabes que pasará-

La chica de ojos rubi lo miró con odio al escuchar lo último que decía aquel hombre -como ordene, Naraku-

* * *

-¡QUÉ!- explotaron casi todos los presentes al escuchar la confesión de Hiragizawa, se acercaron a él corriendo.

-¿!CÓMO¡?-preguntó o más bien grito en sus pensamientos, el guardián del sol de la chica perdida, sorprendido, preocupado y angustado por su ama. ¡AGH!

-¿Por qué?- preguntaban, sin dejar hablar al mago.

-Pensaba que estaba contigo...-dijo esta vez, una voz fria y un poco cortante, que antes no había participado en la lluvia de preguntas para la reencarnación de Clow.

-me encantaría responder a todas sus preguntas, pero primero debo garantizar que este bien...-

-seguramente lo estará, ella es una joven muy valiente- dijo ahora Tomoyo con total convicción en sus palabras.

-si, lo es, sin embargo.. -miró al guardián del sol de la cardcaptor - necesito hacer algo, tomaré prestado esto- dijo tomando entre sus manos al mueco de felpa amarillo, pues había notado una presencia desconocida cuando llegó y también se había percatado de la nula movilidad de sus guardianes con apariencia de muñecos de felpa. El resto le miraba confundido cuando él salió unos instantes.

Él hubiera echo _eso_ antes, él hubiera roto el sello para liberar la magia de Kinomoto para que al menos lograra defenderse o mínimo encontrarle, pero cuando busco alguna posesión de la castaña, su mochila, algo, lo que fuera, se dio cuenta que se lo había llevado. Algo que ciertamente le había impedido hacer tal acción, romper el sello. Por suerte había sentido las presencias de sus amigos, después de correr sin un solo descanso.

-Eriol, ¿Para qué me necesitas?- habló por fin cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, debajo de la lluvia, mientras el peluche le miraba con decisión.

-Solo necesito que te quedes quieto- sonrió un poco antes de hacer aparecer su báculo.

La insignia del mago Clow apareció justo debajo del joven Hiragizawa, mientras que debajo de Kero apareció la de Sakura.

-Poderes del sol y la luna que han sellado el poder de la estrella por orden y mandato de le reencarnación, es ahora cuando deseo que liberen este poder, del la prisión que le he impuesto. Dejen que resplandezca nuevamente y que regrese a su dueña- éstas palabras salieron del joven Eriol, en un tono bastante serio y decidido. En el momento en que terminó de hablar, un resplandor rodeo a Kero, era de un tono rojizo, esto sin embargo, sólo duro unos instantes.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Kerberos- dijo ahora con la tranquilidad y jovialidad de siempre, el joven de cabellos negros-azulados. -será mejor que regresemos..-

-¿oh?, ¿eh?, ¡espera!- dijo el peluche sorprendido, acercándose a él, hasta tomar posesión en su hombro derecho -¿qué hay de Sakurita?- preguntó preocupado

-Siendo honesto, no soy capaz de sentir su presencia cerca- dijo en tono quedo, a lo que el gran Kero no pudo evitar poner los ojos como platos. ¡quuuuué!, ¡pero si Eriol era su reencarnación!, la única manera de que él no pudiera sentir la presencia de su dueña era que ella fuera más poderosa que él y la ocultara o que esté terriblemente débil -pero, tengo mis sospechas...- dijo en su mismo tono, antes de que hiciera acto de aparición en la cueva.

-creo que tienes nos debes respuestas Hiragizawa...- dijo el joven de ojos ambarinos en cuanto lo vió. Él simplemente les sonrió antes de acercarse a ellos e unírseles. Respondiendo cada pregunta y relatando alguno que otro suceso que había vivido junto con la castaña en cuanto llegaron.

* * *

La preocupación era clara en los rostros de las personas, especialmente en cierto chico con ropas color rojo.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿mm?

-¿estás bien?- preguntó la miko. La mirada dorada del muchacho se clavo en la morena después de escuchar aquella pregunta.

-¡keh!, ¿por qué me estás preguntando eso Kagome?- preguntó en vez de responder. La mujer se le acercó, hasta quedar menos de un metro de distancia.

-Es que me tienes preocupada... tu no te comportas normalmente así- decía la castaña, mirándole con preocupación. El joven peliplateado parpadeo varias veces al mirar aquella mirada llena de preocupación.

-ahora la que se está comportando raro eres tú- dijo desviando la mirada, apenas diciendo ésto en un susurro, él no estaba mal, ¿debería de estarlo?, ¿comportarme, cómo, normal?. Se escucharon varios segundos de silencio, lo que extrañó al joven de ojos dorados.

-¿¡ah si!

-¿?- Giró su rostro para verla. Sus ojos despedían furia -Kagome, si, es que se me hace extraño que tu... me preguntes esas cosas, no le veo sentido del por qué las dices- dice siendo completamente sincero. El chico frunció el ceño después de decir aquellas palabras. Él estaba bien, la que no estaba bien era la niña.

-¡AH!, ¡DICES QUE ME ESTOY COMPORTANDO RARO POR PREOCUPARME POR TI!, ¡HAAAAY!, ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo ahora enojada, elevando un poco el tono de voz sin poder evitarlo. Mirándole con los puños apretados.

-¡KAGOME NO ME MALINTERPRETES!- dijo mirándola con molestía e incredulidad, ahora gritándo, exasperado por su actitud que no lograba comprender. -DEJA DE SER ASÍ-

-!HAY NO TE ENTIENDOOOOO!- dijo enojada, mientras miraba aquellos ojos ambarinos que la miraban de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo.

-¡A LA QUE NO ENTIENDO ES A TI!, ¡ERES RARA!-

-¡NO ME GRITES!, ¡TONTO!-

-¡TONTA! YO NO ESTOY...-

-¡ABAJO!- El chico ante aquellas palabras, cayó, estampándose contra el suelo de manera estridente.

-Ka..go..me- dijo enojado mientras la castaña se alejaba furiosa de ahí. Sus pasos se detuvieron a las afueras del lugar donde se encontraba la niña, soltando un suspiro, de nuevo había discutido con Inuyasha.

Después de estar unos segundos afuera, tratando de tranquilizarse, entró. Frunció el ceño cuando estuvo ahí, pues sus ojos lograron observar como un resplandor color rojizo, rodeaba a la pequeña.

-¿qué...?- se preguntó a sí misma, confundida.

.

.

Habían pasado días, sin que la niña lograra despertar. Ese día por la mañana Kagome había ido a visitar a la niña de cabello castaño claro, que cada hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba sólo los hacía preocupar más, aunque no habían perdido las esperanzas, al menos no aún.

En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, un niño se le acercó bastante animado.

-¡Kagome!. mira, mira- dijo un pequeño señalando a la niña que se encontraba acostada en medio de aquella habitación.

-está despertando- decía la voz de una mujer, con el alivio palpable en su tono de voz.

-Tienes razón Sango, ¡que alivio!- decía la miko al darse cuenta, mientras que una pequeña de cabellos castaños parpadeaba, revelando unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-¡wouw!, ¡al fin despiertas!- decía otra voz, algo chillona, cerca del oído de la esmeralda. Ésta miraba a los tres que se encontraban presentes en aquella extraña habitación, parecida a donde se había quedado en la aldea de Kaede, pero esta era visiblemente más amplia.

Dos jovenes la miraban aliviadas, al igual que un niño de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Hoe?, ¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó más a sí misma que a los presentes. Parecía un sueño, ¿estaría en uno?.

-Estás a salvo, me llamó Kagome Higurashi- decía la de cabellos oscuros, presentándose amablemente, regalándole una sonrisa que no mostraba sus dientes pero era muy amable.

-Y yo Sango- dijo la otra chica, que se encontraba al lado de la joven con nombre Kagome.

-Y yo soy en gran Shippo- dijo con voz animada, después de soltar una pequeña risita -es un placer conocerte-

-el placer es mio, Higurashi, Sango y Shippo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aún un poco confundida. -yo soy Kinomoto Sakura-

La chica quería preguntarles algo, para aclarar sus dudas, sin embargo acostada, ahí, en medio de estos tres, no se sentía muy cómoda que digamos, no era una sensación grata, se sentía muy pequeña, aunque sonase tonto; pues los tres estaban arrodillados a unos costados de ella, se sentía un tanto observada, jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

La esmeralda trató de sentarse, sin embargo, al momento de forzar mínimamente su cuerpo para impulsarse, numerosas y dolorosas punzadas se hicieron presentes, las había sentido por diversas zonas de su cuerpo, había dolido como mil demonios. La pequeña cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para que su dolor no fuera, al menos, tan visible.

-No deberías moverte, tus heridas todavía siguen abiertas- dijo la voz amable de la joven con nombre Sango, ayudándola a acomodarse nuevamente. Después de aquel gentil acto por parte de la señorita con extrañas ropas, miró hacia abajo. Varias zonas de su cuerpo se encontraban vendadas, algunas con ciertas manchas color carmesí. Carmesí. Los recuerdos atacaron su mente, recordando aquel día de tormenta, que parecía tan lejano. Ahora un nuevo dolor se apoderó de la chica. Oscureciendo sus ojos verdes.

-todavía, ¿te duele mucho?- preguntó preocupada la sacerdotisa Kagome. Sacando de sus pensamientos a la niña.

-¿umm?, ah... No- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente, antes de sonreir muy amigablemente -perdón por las molestias-

-nos tenías preocupados, que alivio que te encuentres mejor- dijo contenta la lugar que se encontraba al lado de Kagome, Sango.

-¡lamento haberlos preocupado!-dijo entre sorprendida y apenada -no era mi intención, gracias por haberme ayudado- agregó con una sonrisa dulce.

-no hay de qué- dijo el pequeño Shippo -¡gracias a ti por ser fuerte!- dijo apretando su puños derecho, hasta alzarlo, soltando una pequeña risita, que contagió al resto.

-Sango, Shippo, creo que deberiamos dejar que Sakura descanse. Si puedo llamarte Sakura, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando sonriente a la pequeña castaña. Ésta al escucharla asintió energéticamente.

-¡claro! y ahm no es necesario, enserio- rió un poco nerviosa por tantas atenciones.

-me alegra, entonces puedes llamarme Kagome. Pero que dices, claro que es necesario aún te encuentras muy débil, lo mejor para ti, sería eso, pues recuperarías tus fuerzas y así podrás sanar más rápido-

-en eso Kagome-chan tiene razón, deberías hacerlo-

-Hum, hum- asintió el chico dos veces, estando de acuerdo con ellas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-... bueno, esta bien- aceptó por fin la ojiverde, pues el dolor de las heridas abiertas empezaba a ser más fuerte, quizás tomar una siesta no sería tan mala idea. La chica se quedó mirando como los tres se marchaban después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la cardcaptor. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que morfeo la arrastrara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

¿_qué...?, ¿por qué no me puedo mover?, se preguntaba la castaña en sus pensamientos. Sintiendo como si hubiera cadenas que le impidieran moverse._

_Desde ahí podía ver perfectamente aquella terrorífica escena. Había dos personas librando una batalla. No podía alcanzar a ver sus rostros, sólo podía saber que eran un hombre y una mujer. Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso._

_-¡Cuidado!- gritó una joven que se encontraba fuera de la lucha, junto con otras tres pesonas más._

_-Este es tu fin- dijo con voz segura, la mujer que luchaba, moviendo agilmente su abanico._

_-¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un gritó lleno de desesperación y angustia hicieron eco, en la ahora presente oscuridad._

* * *

y... tan dan?

jajaja gracias por los bonitos review, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, espero su opinión.

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ¿amenazas de muerte?, ok la última no, pero el resto son bien recibidos.

¡Nos vemos!

B.C.M


	8. ¿Hoe?

Los personajes de SCC ni de Inuyasha me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos y los torturo un poco.

Ahhhh perdón por la demora y por lo corto del capítulo!

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: si, lo sé es muy triste D: a mi también me dio mucha pena Sakurita. En fin, gracias por la sugerencia!, creéme que la tendré en cuenta ^^, me dio mucha alegría que te halla gustado el capítulo y que te tomes el tiempo para leer como para escribir, me haces muy feliz.

Maru-chan1296: jajaja si, si, pero a mi me dan más ganas de pegar a Utau e.e gracias por leer y dejar tu review!(:

rubi-chan00: *-* waaa gracias por decir que te encanta xD me das ánimos! sip y en éste capi esta más involucrado, además que va a aparecer otro personaje de la serie, ¿quién será?. *-* jajaja yo también adoro a Syaoran pero también a Eriol *w* simplemente no sé quien es más lindo.

Karla KinoMoTo: jajaja hay me alegra mucho leer eso! pues no te preocupes se entiende, yo solía padecer esos mugrosos examenes e.e y bueno *-* que kawaii gracias por seguir mi historia eso asdfg es simplemente genial! y chan chan si, a Eriol le gusta, creo que ya es bastante obvio xD.

SakuraCardStar: jajajaja me has echo reir, pues yo hago lo mismo XD es algo que no puedo evitar. me alegra que te tomes el tiempo para escribir review eso me da energías. ¡jaj aw gracias!¡Tú debes!, si deseas continuar con tu historia hazlo, es malo dejar una historia inconclusa, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites ^^

Bueno chics no os entretengo más, a leer!

* * *

¿_qué...?, ¿por qué no me puedo mover?, se preguntaba la castaña en sus pensamientos. Sintiendo como si hubiera cadenas que le impidieran moverse._

_Desde ahí podía ver perfectamente aquella terrorífica escena. Había dos personas librando una batalla. No podía alcanzar a ver sus rostros, sólo podía saber que eran un hombre y una mujer. Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso._

_-¡Cuidado!- gritó una joven de ojos color chocolate, con cabellos oscuros, la cual se encontraba fuera de la lucha, junto con otras tres pesonas más._

_-Este es tu fin- dijo con voz segura, la mujer que luchaba, moviendo agilmente su abanico._

_-¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un gritó lleno de desesperación y angustia hicieron eco._

_Hubo un momento en que todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que de pronto la escena se tornó nuevamente visible, pero ahora, la chica que ateriormente había gritado el nombre del peliplateado había cargado su arco con una flecha, que lanzó contra el ataque de Kagura. La flecha resplandeció, purificando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso._

_La flecha pasó rosando la mejilla de la mujer, en ese instante una fina linea se tornó carmesí, dejando caer una pequeña gota del mismo color. __La mujer se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla, tocando aquella insignificante herida, echa por la flecha purificadora de la miko Kagome. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mirando a la sacerdotisa con odio y desprecio._

_-insolente- dijo con desdén -pagarás por esto- en un elegante pero rápido movimiento agito su abanico antes de pronunciar "Danza del dragón serpiente". Dicho esto se formaron diversos tornados, un ataque, que iba en contra de todos los individuos presentes -nunca me subestimen, tengo el poder de manipular al viento, pero eso ya lo saben- dijo con suficiencia mientras que un gran alboroto se armaba entre los presentes, tratando de esquivar los ataques mortales que no cesaban. _

_Inuyasha al ver esto, corrió hacia la joven que se encontraba en grave peligro, para brindarle su apoyo y protegerla. Pero justo en el momento que se encontraban todos inmersos en su propio destino, con rapidez y agilidad la mujer del abanico se acercó a ella. Sakura trato de moverse pero le era imposible. Podía ver la decisión y la burla reflejados en los ojos carmesí de la mujer que la miraba fijamente, lo que hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera. Puso todos sus esfuerzos para que su cuerpo reaccionara y se moviera de ahí, pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no le contestaba, se rehusaba a cooperar con ella._

_La mujer quedo aproximadamente a medio metro de ella- vaya, ¿asustada?- preguntó burlona, mientras miraba uno de los puños de la niña, el derecho para ser especificos. -ahí tienes el fragmento, pero mira que sorpresa... - dijo finguiendo estarlo -el fragmento se ha oscurecido, ¿qué sucede pequeña?, ¿te has llevado una sorpresa demasiado desagradable?- le miró con desdén -quizás un poco de odio entró a tu corazón- su voz se tornó hostil._

_La chica no notó hasta ese momento que el fragmento se encontraba en su mano derecha, hasta que la mujer de ojos carmesí se lo dijo;pero poco después se quedó petrficada al escuchar sus últimas palabras. ¿alguna sorpresa desagrable?._

_Un recuerdo nubló su mente en ese instante, sintiendo como su corazón era oprimido de forma salvaje, mientras traicioneras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas -Syaoran-susurró con voz débil, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, el cual siempre la había caracterizado, reemplazándolo con un sentimiento de amarga tristeza. Pero, recordó las palabras de Kagura. ¿odio?, en verdad sentía... ¿odio?._

_-¿Hum?, ¿es culpa de un humano?, los sentimientos te vuelven débil, no son más que un estorbo, además de insignificantes, al igual que los humanos- dijo con notorio desprecio en su voz. Estrechó sus ojos, sin quitar su mirada de la esmeralda. -ese dolor que sientes desaparecerá, te estaré haciendo un favor, deberías estar agradecida, dejarás de sentir esos despreciables sentimientos -sonrió con suficiencia y crueldad._

_La mirada de sufrimiento de la cardcaptor se abrió desmesuradamente al escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de la mujer cuyo nombre era Kagura, ahora un gran miedo invadió todo su ser, pues la mirada carmesí que la mujer tenía, emanaba maldad, decisión y burla, no había piedad reflejada en aquellos ojos llenos de crueldad. La mujer no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera notoriamente más grande, al ver la reacción que había tenido la castaña al escuchar sus palabras._

_Agito su abanico y el ataque arremetió contra la esmeralda sin piedad. Sintió un dolor intenso cruzar cada parte de su ser y todo se volvió oscuro, semejante a la boca de un lobo._

Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron en un instante. Un sudor frió y un escalofrió le recorrieron la espalda. Había sido sólo un sueño, ¡no!, había sido una pesadilla, había sido tan... escalofriamente real.

Ella se encontraba bien. Quizás no en perfectas condiciones, pero se encontraba estable. Cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Sólo había sido un sueño, se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo había sido tan real, que en _ese instante_ creyó que su vida había finalizado.

Se llevó su mano a su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, debajo de la piel. Podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón, tan rápidos como los aleteos de un colibrí. Tambien su respiración era agitada.

Aunque pasaran los minutos. Aunque la oscuridad de la noche reinaba _casi_ todo el lugar, aunque la hermosa luna, cuya luz se filtraba através de aquellas cuadradas ventanas y con eso lograra iluminar un poco y recordar dónde estaba y con quiénes se encontraba, que eran aquellas personas tan amables que la habían estado cuidado, aún así, podía sentir que seguía en aquel abrumador sueño.

No lograba tranquilizar a su pobre corazón agitado, necesitaba aire. Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañeros que la habían estado cuidado por varios dias.

**Sakura POV**

Salí del lugar, después de ponerme el abrigo que Eriol me había prestado. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, Spi, Akizuki... Syaoran. Un suspiró se escapó de mis labios, sin poder evitarlo, ¿cuándo los encontraría?, ¿cuándo los volvería a ver?. Espero que no estén muy preocupados por mi. Aunque pensándolo bien... había algo bueno de estar alejada de ellos, después de todo, yo... yo no podría estar en el mismo lugar en que lo estaran la chica rubia y Syaoran. No... no lo soportaría mi corazón, al menos, no ahora, no estaba lista.

* * *

En los jardines. En China, específicamente en Hong Kong, donde hasta hace poco había estado su preciado y único hijo, el sereno rostro de Ieran Li observaba el hermoso atardecer que se le presentaba. En el interior de la mujer las emociones de la angustia y preocupación eran las que más se apoderaban de su corazón.

Si se miraba detenidamente a la señora Ieran, se podía observar su mirada perdida, en quien sabe donde. Esto se debía a las escenas que había visto gracias a sus sueños. Donde el protagonista era su hijo. Desde ese entonces ha estado buscando una solución o al menos darle a su querido hijo una pequeña mano para ayudarle a resolver la problemática a la que se estaba enfrentando, pues desde ahí, no podía hacer la gran cosa. No podía ir hasta él, dado que tenía cosas que atender en aquel lugar, pero, hasta hace un rato había tomado una decisión, que esperaba fuera de ayuda para los jovenes.

-Señora Li, es un placer volver a verla- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Al contrario joven Saiga, el placer es mio- respondió la mujer y madre del joven Li.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-

En cuanto hizo aquella pregunta, la señora Li se giró para poder verle directamente. El joven Saiga Kei no había cambiado en nada, simplemente había crecido un poco, rebasando seguramente a su hijo. Sus cabellos castaños de un color claro, su piel albina y el color de sus ojos que parecían haber sido fundidos en oro, además de sus rasgos finos hacían al joven Saiga, alguien bastante guapo, agregando que era un gran hechicero. Y lo último lo hacia el mejor de todos para aquello que estaba a punto de encomendarle.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, mi hijo Xiao Lang li, te necesita- dijo, cambiado su tono de voz a uno más distante y serio. El joven astuto estrechó sus ojos y una pequeña cordial sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Lo que sea por un viejo amigo-

* * *

Un resplandor iluminó cierta parte del bosque por unos pequeños segundos y después de eso ella logró sentir una presencia para nada familiar, lo que la dejó un poco desconcertada. ¿Es posible que haya recuperado sus poderes?, esperen, eso no era lo primordial en esos momentos. Pues aquella presencia tan desconocida para ella, era muy poderosa y aquella aparición era bastante extraña. _¿Qué hago?,_ se preguntó a sí misma, mirando el lugar donde podía sentir aquella presencia. Una escena fugaz cruzó su mente, unos ojos carmesí la miraban con burla y desdén. Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento. No, esa presencia no podía ser ella, ¿verdad?. No sabía cómo era la presencia de esa mujer, pues mientras se había encontrado con ella en el bosque no había tenido sus poderes pues se encontraban sellados; así pues no estaba segura de quién podría ser.

_Lo más seguro es que me quede aquí, si voy allá quien sabe con qué, o con quién me encuentre, además quizás les causo más molestías a las personas que se han estado preocupando y me han cuidando,_ pensó la ojiverde antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

Después de todo dar un pequeño paseo no sólo habia servido para ver aquella escena y despejarse de aquel abrumador sueño, si no también se había dado cuenta que sus poderes habían regresado. Lo que la dejaba mucho más tranquila, aunque la escena que había presenciado hace apenas unos minutos había logrado que la castaña sintiera una gran intriga y preocupación por lo que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

Unos ojos ambarinos miraban la resplandeciente luna, aquel chico se encontraba sentado encima de una de tantas ramas de un viejo árbol, lo sabía pues el tronco grueso y ancho estaba cubieto de bastante moho, además de que éste era bastante alto.

El viento soplaba, alborotando de por si, sus cabellos rebeldes. Agregando que hacia mecer las hojas de éste y muchos más arboles tanto cercanos como lejanos. Se podía escuchar a los pequeños animales nocturnos merodear por el inmenso y oscuro bosque, iluminado únicamente por la luna, prácticamente llena.

Se sentía extraño prácticamente desde su llegada a aquel lugar. Sentía una rara sensación de estar siendo oprimido, aunque quizás esa no era la palabra correcta, se sentía dormido, como si aquello fuera un sueño de los cuales quieres despertar pero uno llega a sentir que es imposible. Pero, la gran pregunta era, ¿por qué?. No estaba nada cerca de la respuesta de aquella pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza casi todos los dias. Lo que le empezaba a molestar de sobre manera, pues no le gustaba aquella sensación y no sabía sus razones. Era desagradable e inusual, jamás se había sentido así.

-¿Otra vez aquí Li?- preguntó una voz misteriosa pero con un toque de diversión.

-Hiragizawa- dijo indiferente el castaño reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz. Miró de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba aquel chico de cabellos negro-azulados, que lo miraba a través de sus gafas con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. -La pregunta en realidad es, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- preguntó serio, antes de volver su vista hacia la resplandeciente luna.

-Sólo me encontraba dando un paseo nocturno- respondió de forma amable, a pesar de la actitud prácticamente indiferente del castaño -¿y tú?- preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos habló.

-En realidad, nada- dijo sin verlo a los ojos, hablando de la misma manera.

-¿enserio?, pensaba que estarías pensando en Sakura- dijo el ojiazul con un toque de diversión, mientras que en sus ojos se ocultaba a la perfección la suspicacia; el chico de ojos azules profundo ahora se encontraba, también, observando a la bella luna que era la única que podía presenciar la escena entre ambos.

_-¿debería?-_ le miró, con el ceño fruncido y un claro tono molesto. ¡Ya estaba harto que siempre le preguntaran por ella!. Aunque muy en el fondo, había algo que sacudía su corazón al escuchar que sus compañeros y amigos mencionaran ese nombre, le producía una extraña sensación que no sabía muy bien como describirla en una sóla palabra.

Era algo inusual... esa sensación y sobre todo no era para nada grata y además cómoda, quizás por eso, él reaccionaba de esa manera. Tratando de alejar todo lo posible, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, para evitar experimentar aquello. No le gustaba, se sentía mareado, débil y con muchas nauseas, se sentía enfermo por alguna extraña razón. Pero a la vez, también experimentaba cómo si algo se _revolviera en su interior, c_omo si se estuviera _librando una batalla_ y por consiguiente provocara tanto alboroto, que lo llegara a dejar en ese estado, confundido y terriblemente agotado.

Adormecido, también podría calificarse en todo esto como una sensación que experimentaba al recordarla, sentía que, si pensaba más de tres segundos en aquella castaña, caería inconsciente, pues algo parecía arratrarlo hasta ese estado, única y exclusivamente cuando traía a su cabeza a aquella chiquilla.

-No, pero, sería de lo más normal, pues es a la chica que estamos buscando después de todo- dijo, sin tan si quiera mirarle a los ojos.

Hiragizawa seguía como si nada, estaba sonriendo tranquila y misteriosamente; incluso aunque en su interior se sorprendiera de la respuesta que le dio el joven Li, él no lo hizo notar en sus facciones. La joven Kinomoto había estado desaparecida, ni rastro, ni pista había dejado. El joven inglés se sentía medio ciego, pues aunque sus poderes hubieran sido liberados del sello impuesto por él, no podía sentirla cerca. Lo que lo inquietaba de sobre manera.

Pero eso no era todo, algo andaba mal y él lo sabía desde que pisó la cueva aquel día de lluvia, y desde entonces se propuso que se encargaría de averiguar qué era.

Y todo esto se debía a la extraña actitud de parte del joven Li; hacian que sus sospechas incrementaran, y temía que algún día, no muy lejano, el día que se encontraran con la castaña y si él continuaba con esa actitud distante, a Sakura no le sentaría nada bien, pues bien sabía que él era alguien importante en el corazón de la cardcaptor y eso podía traer terribles consecuencias y él a pesar de todo, quería lo mejor para ella, por eso se encargaría de averiguar qué era el el sólo quería la felicidad de la cardcaptor, que era la suya.

-¡Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaan!- una rubia que tenía plantada en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le llamó; se acercaba a ellos, con la mano alzada mientras la agitaba en el aire energéticamente. -¡al fin te encuentro!

Hiragizawa Eriol, estrechó sus ojos con suspicacia al oir aquella voz a cierta distancia, una sonrisa que había estado desde hace rato en el rostro del joven se ensanchó un poco más, volviéndose misteriosa y un tanto oscura. Había escuchado _algo_ interesante.

Li Syaoran, no notó la reacción del joven inglés, su atención se centró en la joven de ojos amatista que se acercaba a ellos. Un rojo cubrió sus mejillas al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la joven.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó un poco serio, ocultando de esa manera su nerviosismo.

-¡es que te habías desaparecido!- dijo, cuando llegó hasta ellos. Se crúzó de brazos e infló los mofletes en una actitud infantil -me tenías preocupada-

-no debías- dijo simplemente, desviando la mirada.

Un joven de ojos azul profundo centró su atención en la joven de cabellos claros, dejando de ver aquella hermosa luna que parecía tener tonos azulados y celestes -disculpa, pero creo que aún no me he presentado, me llamó Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo con un toque de gentileza y una sonrisa cordial plantada en su rostro.

La chica de cabellos rubios iba a hablar, pero fue en ese momento que la reencarnación de Clow habló primero.

-¡Oh!, es un gusto joven Hiragizawa- dijo medio avergonzada - yo me llamo Hoshina Utau- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro albino; dejando de ver en ese instante los ojos ambarinos del chico que la miraban de manera profunda, para viajar a unos ojos azules que le miraban con gentileza y un toque de misterio. -espero que seamos buenos amigos- agregó la rubia, después de que sus ojos se conectaran con los del joven hechicero inglés.

-Si, lo mismo espero...-

* * *

-quiero comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer- se quejaba un niño de cabellos anaranjados, mientras miraba de forma suplicante a la sacerdotisa Kagome.

Los jovenes viajeros, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara e Inuyasha se encontraban de nuevo en aquella misión de recolectar los fragmentos de la perla. Claro que, esta vez traían con ellos a una pequeña de cabellos castaños que se encontraba caminando hasta atrás.

Habían decidido que la castaña los acompañaría hasta que encontrara a sus amigos, pues ella les había contado de ellos en cuanto supo que querían dejarla en una aldea cercana.

Ella no quería quedarse con desconocidos, quería estar con ellos por el momento, ellos le inspiraban confianza. Y quizás de ese modo, encontraría a sus amigos más rápido. Además ella ya no sería una carga, ya se encontraba mucho mejor, así que ya no les impedía continuar.

-Shippo, comeremos en cuanto tengamos un descanso-dijo la joven de ojos chocolate, mirándolo con ternura. Él pequeño se cruzó de brazos, pero ya no dijo nada más. En cambio se fue hasta donde se encontraba la jovencita de ojos esmeralda y le sonrió de manera abierta.

-me alegro que nos acompañes, al menos ya no seré el único niño- dijo de forma victoriosa. Sakura rió un poco ante las palabras del joven Shippo, sin poder evitarlo.

El peli-anaranjado se sonrojó levemente al escucharla reir y se llevó una mano a la nuca, ráscandose allí de forma nerviosa.

Inuyasha miró sobre su hombro a ambos y rió un poco burlón -aaaah, no sabía que viajaba con nosotros un tomate parlante- dijo de forma burlona, mirando de la misma manera al pequeño Shippo.

-¡a quien le dices tomate, bestia!- dijo quejándose y a la vez defendiéndose, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡a quien le has dicho bestia chiquillo- el puño de Inuyasha se levantaba mientras que una vena sobresalía en su cabeza. "Bestia", así le decía Koga, ¡ese lobo rabioso!, con tan sólo recordarlo le ponía de mal humor.

-¡a ti!- dijo cruzándose de brazos -¡beestia!- dijo repitiendo, mirándolo esta vez a los ojos con desafio, después de asegurarse que había regresado a su tono normal y no estaba rojo.

-mira quien lo dice pequeño demonio con cara de chango-de un salto se puso enfrente del pequeño Shippo, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Inuyasha se había desquitado al final, sin poder contenerse.

-¡hay por qué lastimas a un niño indefenso- dijo medio lloriqueando.

-cállate- dijo molesto, dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

¡Kagome, Inuyasha me pegó!- se quejaba Shippo, mientras sus manitas se iban a su cabeza, cubriéndola de otro posible golpe y de paso, para sobarse.

-Inuyasha- reprendió al peliplateado -Abajo- dijo aquellas palabras mágicas que hicieron que el rostro del aludido se estampara contra el piso.

Sakura miraba impresionaba la escena y sonrió divertida. Aquello le había recordado un poco a su hermano, pues a ella también solía molestarla.

Shippo le sacó la lengua a Inuyasha en un acto infantil de victoria. Éste en cuanto le vió le quizó tomar entre las manos para darle de nuevo su merecido, sin embargo interrumpió aquello cuando un olor le llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Se paró inmediatamente y miró hacia el horizonte. Un pequeño tornado parecía venir hacia ellos de forma rápida -hmpf, es ese lobo apestoso- dijo estrechando un poco los ojos.

En cuanto sus compañeros escucharon aquellas palabras salir de la boca del peliplateado detuvieron su marcha, mirando el la misma dirección que él.

El tornado parecía que iba a arrasar con ellos o eso pensaba la pequeña Kinomoto, pero éste se detuvo justo enfrente de la señorita Kagome. Él tornado desapareció y dejó ver a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y largos, que se encontraban atados, formando una coleta; tenía unos preciosos ojos celestes. Contaba con una vestimenta bastante curiosa, la mayoría de ésta estaba echa de piel de lobo, a excepción de la parte de arriba, donde tenía una armadura, la cual se usaba mucho en las guerras de aquella época. Lo más curioso de ésta persona era una cola de lobo que se meneaba de un lado a otro, dejando a la cardcaptor un poco impactada pero a la vez divertida.

-Hola- dijo el recién llegado, mirando sólo a Kagome.

-Ah, Buenos días- contestó la joven miko, sonriendo levemente. Mientras ambos se dirigían las primeras palabras, Inuyasha ya había llegado hasta ellos, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al joven lobo.

-dime por qué estás molestando tan temprano Koga-dijo con un tono molesto el peliplateado. Él sin embargo se limitó a ignorarlo olímpicamente. Levantó su brazo derecho, donde tenía unas hermosas flores blancas como la nieve.

-te traje estas flores a cambio del esfuerzo que haces todos los dias-

La joven miko puso su brazo enfrente de Inuyasha para que dejara de acercarse a ellos y miró con tenura las flores que le tendía.

-¡hay!, que bonitas son- dijo con un tono ilusionado y contento.

-por lo regular a las mujeres les da gusto que le regalen flores- dijo con tono amable, mientras las colocaba con delicadeza en las manos de la sacerdotisa y ésta las tomaba gustosa.

-¡Jaaa!, sólo estás haciendo el ridículo lobo cursi- dijo molesto el peliplateado.

-oh- dijo ahora un poco sorprendido el lobo, mirando en dirección a la ojiverde -¿quién es ella Kagome?- preguntó un tanto curioso.

-¡a ti que te importa, lobo pulgoso!- dijo enojado Inuyasha, quien se sentía ignorado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh, se llama Sakura Kinomoto- contestó la miko, mirando en dirección a Sakura.

Eso fue lo que derramó la gota del vaso, una vena punzaba en la cabeza del joven Inuyasha. Ya no soportaba ésa situación de estar siendo excluido.

La ojiverde se acercó e hizo una reverencia -es un placer- dijo con voz tierna mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-No, el placer es todo mío- dijo un gentil Koga, mientras le correspondía con una sonrisa amistosa.

Pero en pocos segundos esa sonrisa se borró al igual que desapareció el mal humor de Inuyasha.

-Éste aroma es de...- dijo Inuyasha, mirando hacia aquella dirección.

-... Kagura- terminó Koga por Inuyasha, quién miraba igual a la mujer de ojos carmesí que aparecía entre los arboles con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Y el placer es todo mío por verlos reunidos nuevamente, ésto será divertido..-dijo antes de soltar una pequeña risita que penetró en la cabeza de la castaña con ojos esmeralda, dando un paso hacia atrás incoscientemente.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa perdón por la tardanza u.u había estado muy ocupada y no podía actualizar DDD: es por lo mismo que me quedo tan cortito el cap. pero prometo que el otro será más largo t.t

Y por supuesto no tardaré tanto.

Espero review! Opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, son bien aceptados.

los quiere

B.C.M


	9. ¡Ah!, una batalla!, esperen quién es él?

_Los personajes de CCS E InuYasha no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos y los torturo un poco._

_Contestado Review:_

_YuiAkiyama: _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *-* muchisimas gracias! uno por tomarte tu tiempo para leer, otra para escribir y otra para animar a esta escritora novata!(: jajajaja si creo que eso piensa Sakura e.e y creéme cuando te digo que quizás la vas a querer matar en este capi a.a yo lo quise hacer u.u y bueno con respecto a tus preguntas, mejor te invitó a leer y si, pasará algo similar u.ú lamentablemente Sakurita esta muy dolida aunque no lo demuestre D: Espero que te agrade este capi! y de nuevo gracias

Maru-chan1296: lo sé, Utau cada vez se hace peor e.é no pensé llegar a odiar, por ahora, tanto a un personaje y aquí esta la actualización, espero no haberte echo esperar mucho :3

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: jajaja perdón, perdón!, pero prometo no volverte a dejarte así... nah, no me creas, probablemente habrá muchos más capitulos que terminen de esa manera *w* pero no tardé en actualizar, creo ^^ y además gracias por regalarme de tu tiempo, los review que me dejan me hacen muy feliz . y si... bueno ahora le esta tocando la peor parte D: y todo esta empezando, apenas u.u

Karla McClain: que bien, pues te deseo mucha suerte! yo apenas los voy a comenzar la próxima semana D: u.ú que fastidio. Pero me alegra leer eso!, gracias por tu tiempo. Y estoy muy de acuerdo contigo e.é. Yo espero que a ti te sigan gustado las capítulos :3 gracias por el halago *w*

Emili: me agrada saber que te gusta *w* gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y escribir! me das muchos ánimos! realmente gracias(:

Bueno ya no os entretengo, aquí va el nuevo Capítulo!

* * *

_-Éste aroma es de...- dijo Inuyasha, mirando hacia aquella dirección._

_-... Kagura- terminó Koga por Inuyasha, quién miraba igual a la mujer de ojos carmesí que aparecía entre los arboles con una sonrisa siniestra._

_-Y el placer es todo mío por verlos reunidos nuevamente, ésto será divertido..-dijo antes de soltar una pequeña risita que penetró en la cabeza de la castaña con ojos esmeralda, dando un paso hacia atrás incoscientemente._

Kagura sonrió con maldad, mirando con un brillo de astucia cada rastro que se encontraba a unos metros de ella y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cargada de burla al notar lo que producía en cierta castaña miedosa.

Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso. En pocos segundos todos se encontraban en posición de ataque; Inuyasha y Koga eran los que se encontraban al frente del grupo, protegiéndolos contra la amenaza que representaba aquella mujer. todos estaban atentos, esperando el movimiento de su contrincante.

La de ojos carmesí esbozó una sonrisa cargada de desdén y movió su mano de forma horizontal, donde se encontraba aquel aparentemente inofensivo abanico antes de murmurar -danza de la cuchillas- miles cortes de viento salieron disparados en su dirección a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó una joven de ojos color chocolate, con cabellos oscuros, la cual se encontraba a varios metros de los dos chicos que se encontraban protegiéndolos.

-Este es tu fin- dijo con voz segura, la mujer que luchaba después de mover nuevamente el abanico y lanzar muchos más cortes para debilitar o dañar a sus enemigos. Y aunque algunos los lograron esquivar o detener, salieron volando, heridos y con sus ropas desgarradas.

-¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un gritó lleno de desesperación y angustia hicieron eco cuando Kagome vio aquella terrible escena. Sintió que su estomago se encogió al ver cuando aquel ataque le dio de lleno al joven peliplateado.

Kagome tratando de ayudar a sus amigos, tensó la cuerda de su arco con una flecha, que lanzó contra su oponente Kagura. La flecha resplandeció, purificando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

La flecha pasó rosando la mejilla de la mujer, en ese instante una fina linea se tornó carmesí, dejando caer una pequeña gota del mismo color. La mujer se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla, tocando aquella insignificante herida, echa por la flecha purificadora de la miko Kagome. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mirando a la sacerdotisa con odio y desprecio.

-insolente- dijo con desdén -pagarás por esto- en un elegante pero rápido movimiento agito su abanico antes de pronunciar "Danza del dragón serpiente". Dicho esto se formaron diversos tornados, un ataque, que iba en contra de todos los individuos presentes -nunca me subestimen, tengo el poder de manipular al viento, pero eso ya lo saben- dijo con suficiencia mientras que un gran alboroto se armaba entre los presentes, tratando de esquivar los ataques mortales que no cesaban.

Inuyasha al ver esto, corrió hacia la joven de ojos chocolate, que se encontraba en grave peligro, para brindarle su apoyo y protegerla. Pues él peliplateado pensaba que era la persona que mayor corría riesgo por aquel acto tan estúpido que había realizado y que Kagura se desquitaría con ella.

Todos trataban de que aquel ataque no los alcanzara. Sin embargo a una joven de ojos esmeralda dicho acto por parte de la mujer de ojos carmín la tomó desprevenida, pues no había esperado algo semejante. Un tornado salvaje la alcanzó y la arrogó de espaldas en contra del tronco de un árbol un poco apartado, con un fuerte y seco impacto. La chica después de aquello cayó de rodillas. Una mueca de dolor relució en sus facciones al sentir como su cuerpo se quejaba y como poco a poco emergía de su cuerpo un líquido caliente: se habían abierto sus heridas.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde la llegada de Kagura y todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

Ella había sido lista, antes de venir a visitar a sus queridos, notese el sarcasmo, amigos. Ella había ido a visitar una aldea y había matado a todo ser viviente en ella, sin piedad alguna. Con un movimiento de su abanico y con unas simples palabras "danza de la muerte".

Había conseguido un ejército de cadaveres que la obedecían fielmente y acataban sus ordenes sin oponerse.

Ahora esos cuerpos inertes movidos por la mujer de ojos carmesí combatían con Inuyasha y sus amigos. Había en ese poco tiempo logrado que aquel grupo se dividiera en tres de poco en poco. El primero estaba conformado por Inuyasha y Koga que combatían energéticamente contra los cadaveres que parecían no tener fin, el segundo que era Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara que también daba todo para acabar con la amenaza y por último estaba la joven Kinomoto, que después de haberse estrellado con aquel árbol se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que era perseguida por aldeanos armados, ella tuvo que ponerse de pie, aunque le costara trabajo y correr con todas las fuerzas que aún poseía.

Ella no podía ser rescatada como la última vez, pues cada quien estaba tan inmerso en su propia batalla, que no se percataba de nada más. Y agregando estaba en desventaja pues no podía usar su magia. Simplemente no podía. No ahí. Tenía un dilema, no sabía si debía hacerlo, si era lo correcto.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente del resto de sus compañeros sintió como una espada rompía el abrigo de Eriol, donde se encontraba el fragmento en una de sus bolsas. En un rápido movimiento lo tomó en su mano derecha para no dejarlo caer junto con la prenda que ahora era inservible.

Kagura, cansada de ser expectadora decidió formar parte del show, situándose en frente de la castaña haciendo que ella parara su carrera y se quedara congelada al verla. Lo mismo hicieron los aldeanos por ordenes de la mujer.

Sakura trato de moverse pero le era imposible. Podía ver la decisión y la burla reflejados en los ojos carmesí de la mujer que la miraba fijamente, lo que hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera. Puso todos sus esfuerzos para que su cuerpo reaccionara y se moviera de ahí, pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no le contestaba, se rehusaba a cooperar con ella.

La mujer quedo aproximadamente a medio metro de ella- vaya, ¿asustada?- preguntó burlona, mientras miraba uno de los puños de la niña, el derecho para ser especificos. -ahí tienes el fragmento, pero mira que sorpresa... - dijo finguiendo estarlo -el fragmento se ha oscurecido, ¿qué sucede pequeña?, ¿te has llevado una sorpresa demasiado desagradable?- le miró con desdén -quizás un poco de odio entró a tu corazón- su voz se tornó hostil.

La chica notó que esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes, en aquel sueño. Su mirada se fijo en su mano derecha, donde se encontraba en fragmento, ella abrió su mano lo suficiente como para observar que efectivamente, el fragmento había perdido su brillo y se encontraba opaco._ ¿sorpresa desagrable?_, se preguntó a sí misma.

Y desgraciadamente e inconscientemente, en unos segundos recordó lo que había pasado hace unos días, en aquel día lluvioso.

_Te quiero Utau_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la ojiverde y el recuerdo nubló su mente en ese instante, sintiendo como su corazón era oprimido de forma salvaje, mientras traicioneras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Syaoran-susurró con voz débil, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, el cual siempre la había caracterizado, reemplazándolo con un sentimiento de amarga tristeza. Pero, recordó las palabras de Kagura. ¿odio?, en verdad sentía... ¿odio?.

_Eso no..._

-¿Hum?, ¿es culpa de un humano?, los sentimientos te vuelven débil, no son más que un estorbo, además de insignificantes, al igual que los humanos- dijo con notorio desprecio en su voz. Estrechó sus ojos, sin quitar su mirada de la esmeralda. -Tu odio hacia el chico hace que el fragmento halla cambiado a ese color, de hecho me has echo un favor y a cambio desapareceré ese dolor que sientes, deberías estar agradecida, dejarás de sentir esos despreciables sentimientos -sonrió con suficiencia y crueldad.

Sakura Kinomoto sabía lo que venía, se encontraba rodeada y no podía huir. Sus manos se apretaron, formando dos puños. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el dolor apareciera como había sucedido en su sueño.

Pero eso jamás sucedió.

Un joven de cabellos castaños claros, con ciertos tonos cobrizos se interpuso entre la atacante y la cardcaptor. Él traía un traje chino muy similar al del joven Li, si no es que idéntico; pero a diferencia de éste, el traje era de un color azul parecido al lapis lazuli, de un color gris casi plateado en las mangas y en otras zonas del traje donde existía el color amarillo en el traje de cierto ambarino.

El joven por alguna extraña razón la defendía, con una espada en mano, en posición de ataque; luciendo amenazador y decidido.

La mujer de ojos color carmín le miraba un tanto molesta por no haberla dejado terminar con su trabajo, ¡y con lo cerca que estaba!. Sus ojos se estrecharon, viéndolo de arriba a abajo con indiferencia y desdén.

-Hazte a un lado o morirás- Kagura no tenía tiempo para jugar con otro patético niño humano, ya estaba cansada y sólo quería largarse con el fragmento que tenía la ojiverde en sus manos. La chica al escuchar aquello y no sentir aquel dolor que colaría hasta sus huesos, abrió sus ojos, llevándose una sorpresa.

El humano que tenía en frente Kagura y que protegía a la patética humana no se movió ni un milímetro, tampoco habló, simplemente optó por mirarla atento, observando cada movimiento que daba. La chica esmeralda tuvo que dejar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos atrás para poder concentrarse en el problema que tenían en el presente, para lograr salir de éste. No podía deprimirse en un momento así, se decía una y otra vez.

-bien, tú lo has decidido. Danza de la Muerte- dijo y justo en ese momento cadaveres de aldeanos armados los rodearon. Tenían rostros sin vida y se movían mecánicamente, lo que hizo que a Sakura le recorriera un escalofrió y soltara un pequeño gritito apenas audible para aquel que la estaba defendiendo.

-Gallina- dijo en tono serio, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, acercándose a la niña. Kinomoto al escuchar lo que dijo, hizo que una gotita resbalara por su nuca.

-...- La cardcaptor se puso de espaldas al joven. Mirando como se acercaban cada vez más. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. No podía dejar que lastimaran a esos cuerpos sin vida, no era correcto. Pero tampoco podía dejar que lastimaran al joven que la había apoyado y que también se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Tenía que detenerlos.

Frunció el ceño durante unos segundos, pensando en alguna buena idea. Pero, bien sabía que ya era hora de usar su magia. No podía permanecer oculto aquel secreto un poco más. Aunque Eriol le haya dicho que no la usara frente a las personas, ya no tenía otra posible solución.

Y con ese pensamiento, su mano voló hacia su cuello, donde sujeto la llave y cerrando los ojos durante apenas unos segundos murmuró -Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, Liberate-

La llave mostró su verdadera forma, transformándose en un báculo. La cardcaptor sujeto fuertemente el báculo en sus manos, pensando en alguna manera de salir de allí sin tener que lastimarlos. Pero antes de que lograra tener la oportunidad de pensar en alguna idea, sintió como el chico se tensaba. Ella miró sobre su hombro y vió que estaba a punto de atacar.

-¡Espera!- dijo mientras sostenía el brazo donde se encontraba su mano con la espada, impidiéndole moverse -no los lastimes- dijo con un tono suplicante, mirando por primera vez los ojos de oro fundido que poseía. Él la miraba incrédulo al escuchar lo que le pedía. ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?, pensó el chico con traje chino.

Sin embargo los pensamientos del chico chino se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la mujer -Jum, ilusa, pides por un cuerpo que no tiene valor, que es insignificante al igual que ustedes, tontos-bufó antes de volver a hablar-...ataquen -dijo con burla ahora, mientras movía el abanico, para que los cuerpos sin vida los atacasen.

Sakura y el desconocido abrieron los ojos al ver aproximarse a los cuerpos vacios.

-¡qué estas haciendo!, !suéltame¡- dijo molesto mientras sacudia su brazo energéticamente para quitarsela de encima y lograr zafarse, sin embargo el agarre se volvió aún mas fuerte, y sin prestar atención a lo que el joven decía, la ojiverde esperó el momento adecuado para decir en voz alta.

-!salto¡-

Dicho esto ambos evitaron el terrible ataque, pues aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la castaña fueron cuando ya estaban a escaza distancia los aldeanos; logrando saltar exitosamente hasta la rama de un árbol cercano, el cual suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el peso de ambos. La mujer de ojos carmesí se sorprendió un poco al ver aquello pues se suponía que eran humanos, ¿quién sabe?, las apariencias engañaban.

-¡eres tonta!, ¡casi nos matan!- dijo mirándola enojado, después de saber que se había salvado.. por poco.

-no puedo permitir que les hagas daño- dijo con decisión, mirándole a los ojos, éste al mirarla le miró de igual manera.

Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba usando más energías y sabía que si no acababa pronto con éste lio, no aguantaría mucho más. Su cuerpo se empezaba a quejar y éste empezaba a pesar.

-¡pero están muertos!- dijo exasperado sin comprender en su totalidad a la castaña

-¡aún así!, si estuvieras muerto no te gustaría que jugaran y atacaran tu cuerpo, ¿o si?- la chica le miró y éste hizo lo mismo, llevaban algunos segundos en silencio, sin que nadie se atreviera a hablar.

-Eres rara- dijo por fin, rompiendo el silencio. Sakura al escucharlo le miró lanzado practicamente rayos por los ojos, tratando que atravesaran el cuerpo del chino, éste al mirar el reto en ella, le miró de la misma forma. Empezando una guerra de miradas.

A penas y la conocía y ya hablaba así de ella!.

-Están desperdiciando mi tiempo- dijo ahora una enojada Kagura, a unos metros de ellos -podrán continuar jugando... pero en el otro mundo!- dijo y enseguida movió el abanico, haciendo que los aldeanos se volvieran a poner en acción.

_Piensa, piensa... ¿cómo salir de todo esto sin lastimar a los que alguna vez fueron aldeanos?, ¿cómo?, si el abanico es la fuente de poder, si con este controla a los cuerpos... para detener aquello, era necesario que se lo quitaran, pero ¿cómo hacer esto?, ¿cómo acercársele tan si quiera?._

La castaña tenía esos pensamientos hasta que algo crúzó fugazmente por su mente.

_Primero tenían que distraerla, para quitarle después el abanico._

-¡lo tengo!- dijo emocionada mientras tomaba una carta entre sus dedos y la aventaba al aire -Carta, muestra cuales son los verdaderos deseos de ésta persona, ¡ilusión!- su báculo se encontró con la carta y esta brillo un poco. La carta ilusión tomó la forma de aquel deseo de la mujer de ojos carmesí, llamando su atención.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron más de lo normal al ver aquello y fue en ese momento que Kinomoto aprovechó. Con la carta salto aún activada, llegó a su encuentro, aún con la guardia baja en la mujer.

Kinomoto de un movimiento fuerte y veloz le dio con su mano un golpe en la de ella para que soltara el abanico. Logrando su cometido. Tomo el abanico en sus manos, en ese momento cada aldeano cayó al suelo, inerte. Seguido de eso regresó a la rama del árbol, donde se encontraba segura.

Fue entonces que la carta regresó a su forma humilde, hasta llegar a manos de Sakura. La mujer de ojos carmesí la miraba confundida y enojada cuando se dio cuenta que fue engañada, ¡por unos niños!.

Iba a amenazarles pero sus palabras se atascaron en su boca al ver al grupo de Inuyasha reunido nuevamente y en posición de ataque. Encontrándose ella en desventaja.

-¡esta me las pagarás, Kagura...!, ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- dijo un enojado Inuyasha blandiendo su espada en dirección a la terrible mujer.

Ésta abrió los ojos al ver lo que planeaba hacer el peliplateado en cuanto empezó a hablar, tomó la pluma que adornaba su cabello y huyó, de nuevo.

-Maldición...-

Con algunas heridas echas por el peliplateado, desapareció de la vista de todos, jurando que esto, no se quedaría así.

Mientras tanto, Kinomoto tomó este momento de distracción, para que su báculo regresara a ser una simple llave, al menos aparentemente, guardando las cartas en aquel lugar seguro.

-¿están bien?- preguntó medio gritando la joven con nombre de Sango, que apenas y tenía unos cuantos raspones. Mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba Kinomoto y aquel extraño.

La ojiverde al escuchar aquella pregunta asintió varias veces, en cambio el chico que estaba a su lado permaneció serio y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Oo-ye... ¿por qué me has defendido?- preguntó la castaña, mirando de reojo al chico, que había permanecido por unos instantes observándola de forma penetrante.

-¿cuándo lo hice?, yo sólo protegía lo que tienes en tu poder, _por ahora_, las cartas Clow- dijo de forma seria mirándola de arriba a abajo, enfatizando el "por ahora" -no puedo consebir que las tenga una niña tan descuidada como tú- agregó mientras su ceño se fruncía.

La esmeralda le miró con unos instantes con desafió, dejando claro que no estaba intimidada por sus palabras, pero unos segundos después de procesar sus palabras con detenimiento le miró sorprendida.

-¿cómo sabes de las cards?, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí? se ve que no eres de aquí, por tus ropas, ¿eres algo de la familia Li?, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó, ahora con los ojos un poco más abiertos, por la curiosidad e intriga.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, la próxima vez ten más cuidado- dijo de forma rotunda, dando por finalizado el tema después de saltar de aquella rama, haciendo un ruido sordo cuando sus pies tocaron la superficie. Alejándose sin decir nada más.

La ojiverde miró como se alejaba hasta perderse entre tanto verde, estaba un poco molesta, por dejarla con la duda. ¿quién era él?.

* * *

Después de una corta noche y una larga mañana nuestros amigos se pusieron en marcha. El silencio que había entre ellos, era algo tenso y un poco incómodo por alguna razón.

Sin embargo gracias a esto lograron escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a ellos; éstos eran tranquilos pero de igual forma iban un poco rápido. Los jovenes detuvieron su andar y giraron su rostro curioso hacia aquel que se acercaba cada vez más.

Una cabellera de un tono casi cobrizo y unos ojos fundidos en oro, los miraban de forma penetrante. Apretó su marcha quedado en frente del joven ambarino.

-tiempo sin verte Syaoran- La profunda seriedad del desconocido paso a un rostro tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa

El chico ambarino lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos antes de regalarle una mínima sonrisa -puedo decir lo mismo

-¡¿eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?- soltó Li Meiling y Nakuru al mismo tiempo, mirando al desconocido con ojos como platos.

La joven Tomoyo miraba la escena un tanto confundida, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño al llevarse tal sorpresa. La verdad es que la joven amatista estaba un poco perdida, lo mismo que le sucedía al joven de ojos azul profundo que aunque mirara todo con una gentil sonrisa, en su mente volaban miles de preguntas ansiosas por ser respondidas.

Los pequeños guardianes guardaban la calma, para no ser descubiertos, pero estaban casi o más curiosos que sus compañeros. Realmente no esperaban otro viajero.

Meiling se acercó tanto a su primo como al joven de ojos dorados. -¡pero que sorpresa Saiga!, no esperaba verte aquí- dijo con una sonrisa animada. La relación que tenía la joven Li con el joven Kei era bastante buena, siendo sinceros -pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó ahora curiosa.

-busco aventuras, ¿les molestaría un compañero más?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y con un tono jovial en la voz.

-esto no es un juego Kei- dijo ahora un poco serio el joven Li, que le miraba con reproche.

-¡hay déjalo!- dijo una animada Nakuru mientras se acercaba feliz al trio, prácticamente saltando -¡no importa si nos acompaña, no nos haría nada mal!, ¡además que es muy atractivo~!- añadió mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y sonreía con ternura.

Eriol al ver la escena no pudo evitar reir divertido, pues la cara que ponía el joven Saiga Kei era bastante graciosa: se veía molesto y un poco sonrojado, pero no decía nada.

Syaoran suspiró y al no recibir quejas ni algún comentario que se opusiera a la idea de que un viajero más los acompañara terminó cediendo y dejando a Kei quedarse con ellos.

-Bien; entonces los presentaré, ellos son Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiragizawa Eriol, Akizuki Nakuru y Utau - dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno conforme iba diciendo sus nombres.

Sin embargo algunos fruncieron el ceño, algo que no comprendió del todo el joven Li. Pero los demás si, el joven Li había llamado por su nombre a aquella chica. Cosa que no hacia con ninguno de ellos a pesar de que llevaran meses, incluso años conociéndose y ella tan solo... ¿unos dias?.

Sin embargo, lo dejaron pasar, por ahora.

-un gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Saiga Kei, será un gusto viajar con ustedes- hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de alzar su rostro y regalarles una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

* * *

La ojiverde miraba como refunfuñaba el peliplateado cuando Kagome trataba de curar sus heridas, trataba, pues no dejaba de quejarse y moverse.

A ella ya la había vendado nuevamente y se encontraba parada a un lado de la salida. Ellos eran los únicos tres que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Sakura-chan, ¿podría hablar contigo?- preguntó la joven Sango, quien se había asomado en la recamara, con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, para después guiñarle el ojo. La cardcaptor asintió, parpadeando varias veces, un poco perdida.

Dejando a Kagome e Inuyasha a solas.

-deja de moverte- dijo ahora un poco desesperada la joven miko.

-¡es que...- empezaba a protestar de nuevo el joven de ojos dorados-.. ard...eu!- saltó hacia atrás, cuando sintió aquel terrible ardor, como si lo quemasen, justo en la herida.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo molesta, cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarse la joven de ojos chocolate. Mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba un poco de aire.

-¡Keh Kagome!, ¡que no ves que arde!- dijo enfurruñado

-¡el que no ve eres tú!, que no ves que Kagome está poniendo todo su esfuerzo en curarte bestia!- dijo un tercero, que acababa de entrar.

-¡qué haces aquí lobo rabioso!- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, poniéndose de pie de un sólo movimiento.

-¡yo sólo venía para asegurarme que MI mujer estuviera bien!- dijo contestando molesto y gruñendo por lo bajo. Lo último no dudo en hacerlo Inuyasha también en cuanto escuchó como había llamado a Kagome. El lobo tomó una de las delicadas manos de Kagome entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos sin apartar la vista.

-¿cómo estás preciosa?-

-pues yo...-una pequeña sonrisa le fue regalada al joven lobo; en cuanto el peliplateado vio esto se interpuso entre ellos dos, haciendo que se separaran, quedando Kagome a sus espaldas.

El chico de ojos dorados le miraba destilando veneno. Si las miradas mataran, Koga ya se encontraría muy lejos de allí.

_Que rápido se enoja_, pensó la joven de ojos chocolate, mientras su mirada se centraba en el peliplateado.

-¡ella no es tú mujer y además ya deja de tocarla; ya te puedes marchar!- dijo molesto.

-claro que si, ¡bestia!, ¡tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, entendiste?- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, tanto que Inuyasha gruñó más fuerte al escucharle.

Kagome se sentía extraña, estaban hablando como si ella fuera un objeto y peor aún, ¡con ella presente!. Soló un suspiro cargado de molestia y sin hacer el menor ruido salió de ahí. Dejando a esos dos que parecían niños de cinco años.

* * *

Habían parado a hacer un descanso. Después de la llegada de Kei todo ese silencio se había convertido en todo lo opuesto. Preguntas curiosas salían de la boca de los presentes, hasta que, tuvieron que cesar al repartirse las tareas para conseguir comida, pues sus estomagos se estaban quejando y exigiendo algo para poder procesarlo y recuperar energias.

Curiosamente, Utau había tenido que hacer pareja con Kei para ir a buscar algo de alimento. Estos dos no se llevaban, no se habían dirigido palabra alguna y ya llevaban bastantes minutos así.

Él ni si quiera se molestaba en romper ese silencio, pues antes de llegar hasta ellos y lograr saludar a los Li, había divisado en aquel grupo a aquella chica de ojos amatista y cabellos rubios, que lo miraban friamente y de una manera inquietante.

Él sabía que esta persona no era una humana ordinaria, contaba con poderes mágicos al igual que Li-kun, dichos poderes provenían de la oscuridad. Él tenía la ligera sospecha que ella deseaba algo más, que esa chica traía algo entre manos. Y ¿por qué pensaba algo como eso?, pues era simple, ¿por qué ocultaba sus poderes del resto?. Él sabía de antemano que ella era una chica con dones, porque había sido informado por la madre del joven Li, pero únicamente se supo esto por una visión que tuvo la mujer. De lo contrario, no habría forma de enterarse, lo había ocultado bastante bien, pero, de nuevo la pregunta. ¿por qué?, ¿cuál es su propósito?. No tenía motivos aparentemente para hacer algo así, pues él desde que llegó había sentido a aquellas personas que no eran ordinarias, aquellas personas que estaban dotadas de magia, él sabía que ella también lo podía sentir, entonces, ¿para qué ocultarlo?, si había más como ellos, ¿por qué?.

_Extraño._

Pero el joven Kei no era alguien que se quedara jamás con la duda.

-¿podría preguntarle algo Hoshina?- Su voz sonó seria, pero amable y un poco cautelosa. Rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya lo esta haciendo- dijo con voz aparentemente dulce y gentil. Tomando algunas manzanas entre sus manos mientras lo veía por encima de su hombro.

-¿qué es lo que se propone?- preguntó estrechando sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los amatista; siendo directo, algo realmente normal en él.

La chica parpadeo varias veces, finguiendo estar confundida -¿qué?-

-Si, ¿cuál es el propósito de acompañar a Syaoran-kun y el resto?- preguntó, sin perder de vista sus ojos, atento a cuaquier gesto.

-Pues no tengo donde quedarme... -empezó, pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

-No mienta- dijo rotundamente, estrechando un poco más los ojos.

-Es la verdad, no miento joven, ¿por qué haría eso?- preguntó sonando un poco molesta, girándose completamente para observarlo bien.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo oculta?- pregunta en lugar de responder a la pregunta que le hizo Hoshina, acercándose a ella unos pasos. Ella sin embargo no se movió, su rostro era inescrutable.

-No le entiendo, ¿ocultar qué?- Ladea un poco la cabeza, desviando su mirada al cesped.

-¡Basta!, ¡no trate de jugar conmigo!, sabe de lo que hablo- dijo tomándola del mentón, para que no evadiera su mirada. Ella estrechó sus ojos al escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios del joven. No se había equivocado al pensar que él solo traería problemas.

Pero no podía ponerse en evidencia, no podía echarse para atrás después de haber avanzado tanto.

-No estoy jugando con usted, no sé de lo que habla, pero realmente creo que deberiamos regresar- dijo mientras se zafaba bruscamente de su agarre y giraba sobre sus talones, avanzando hacia el campamento.

Antes de que avanzara unos cinco pasos más, la mano de Kei sostuvo con firmeza la muñeca de Utau. -Sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo, no entiendo el por qué de esconder su magia, ¿qué gana?, ¿qué es lo que quiere?-

-Ya le he dicho joven, que no sé de lo que habla, ¡magia!, ha pensado que eso, sólo son tonterías que le cuentan los padres a sus hijos para que logren dormir?- dijo con un tono irónico pero con cierto toque divertido. Sin embargo al chico no le resultó para nada gracioso y en cambio apretó el agarre.

-Bien, solo acepte que usted es posedor de magia...-

-¡ya le he dicho que eso sólo existe en los cuentos!, ahora suélteme que me esta haciendo daño- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse. El chico bufó y la soltó.

-Si no me lo quiere decir entonces no me queda otra opción...- Desenvainó su espada, colocándola frente a él. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes para después abrirlos pasados unos segundos, con un brillo lleno de decisión reflejados en ellos -.. tendré que forzarte a usarlos- La ambarina quien se encontraba de espaldas a él abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle. ¡planeaba obligarla a usarlos! y que todo sus planes se deshicieran, ¡estaba loco!, no caería en eso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon antes de girarse y enfrentarse a la mirada del chico que estaba llena de decisión, pintados en sus ojos, con la espada en frente de él.

-¡usted esta loco!- dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos al notar lo último.

Un chico de ojos ambarino miraba la escena a una distancia bastante grande. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que su amigo amenazaba a Utau...

-¡No!- dijo antes de correr para lograr llegar hasta ellos antes de que sucediera algo más.

-El loco aquí es otro- dijo con una sonrisa llena de sorna. Tomó un pergamino con letras chinas impresas en él y unos cuantos simbolos en las esquinas, donde estaba el emblema de su familia. Lo dejo caer y lo atraveso con la punta de su espada, obsequio de su abuelo.

-¡Venid a mi, Fuego!- pronunció aquellas palabras con firmeza, haciendo que la espada se cubriera con ese elemento. En agiles movimientos empezó a blandirla contra la niña de cabellos rubios.

-Defiendete, ¡vamos!- dijo enojado y frustrado, pues la chiquilla solo se limitaba a esquivarlo con cierta torpeza. Él no era paciente y ella ya le estaba empezando a hartar.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡ayuda!- pedía auxilio, aunque en realidad no lo necesitara. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta. Kei había caido en la trampa de Utau, pues Li en ese instante le daba una patada en el estómago para lanzarlo contra un roble cercano.

A los ojos de Li, él la estaba a punto de dañar, pues para él, la jovencita Utau era una chica común y corriente.

-¡qué crees que estás haciendo!- dijo enojado, colocándose delante de la joven, mientras que dicha chiquilla lo abrazaba por detrás. Lloriqueando.

-¡Syaoran!, ¡no es lo que crees!, ¡ella tiene poderes mágicos!, ¡no te dejes engañar!- protestó, mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad.

-pero, ¡qué dices!- dijo enojado, incrédulo de lo que escuchaban sus oidos.

-¡es cierto!- dijo mientras se acercaba viendo de manera amenazante a Hoshina, haciendo que ésta lloriquera aún más fuerte.

-¿puedes comprobarlo?- preguntó un tanto furioso, pues Li escuchaba los lamentos de la jovencita que se encontraba detrás de él. Su paciencia estaba a punto de acabar.

-Es lo que estaba haciendo- dijo frunciedo los labios -¡pero llegaste y...!

-y si no llegó la hubieras lastimado gravemente!- le interrumpió, colmando su paciencia cuando escuchó que la había provado de aquella manera salvaje y violenta, sin importar que saliera lastimada.

-¡no, porque yo sé que se hubiera defendido!, ¡Syaoran abre los ojos!-

-¡no, Kei, recién llegaste y buscas presumir de tu poder como cuando eramos niños, pero... ¡no tienes limites!, no debes de provarte con personas más débiles que tú, me decepcionas... solo disculpate con Utau y ya-

-¡LI SYAORAN YO NO BUSCO NADA DE ESO, BUSCO LO MEJOR PARA TI, PERO ESA MOCOSA SÓLO TE ESTA CEGANDO NO VES LO QUE HAY EN LA REALIDAD... !, ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?, ¡YO NO PIENSO DISCULPARME POR TRATAR DE AYUDARTE A ABRIR LOS OJOS, ¡ELLA TE HA LAVADO EL CEREBRO!- dijo gritando, ahora echando humo por las orejas.

-¡NO, LO QUE VEO ES LO QUE ES, Y TU SOLO LLEGASTE A CAUSAR PROBLEMAS, ¡ELLA NO ME HA LAVADO EL CEREBRO, PERO PARECE QUE A TI SI TE LO HICIERON! SOLO... DISCULPATE Y YA MALDICIÓN, !DEJA DE SER TAN TERCO!- rompió a gritos el ambarino, reaccionando a la actitud de Kei.

-¡JA SYAORAN ESTÁS TERRIBLEMENTE EQUIVOCADO!, ¡JAMÁS PIENSO DISCULPARME, PORQUE NO ME ARREPIENTO!, ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO POR TRATAR DE AYUDARTE!, ¿ME HAS OIDO?, ¡YO TE ENSEÑARÉ AHORA MISMO QUE ESA MOCOSA NO ES INOCENTE- gritó antes de saltar para quedar justo detrás de Utau. La joven que lloriqueaba, apretó su agarré y soltó un grito de miedo.

-¡! - el chico reaccionó y la tomó entre sus brazos hasta saltar y quedar sobre una rama, alejados de él.

-¡LARGO!-

-!BAH!, ¡CÓMO QUIERAS!, ¡PERO EL DÍA EN QUE TE DES CUENTA... SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE!- gritó enfurecido, desapareciendo del lugar en menos de dos segundos.

* * *

Era el atardecer, cuando el monje Miroku había terminado con algunos exorcismos y ayudado a los aldeanos de aquel lugar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que le ofrecieran humildemente un lugar en donde quedarse mientras curaban las heridas de sus compañeros y amigos, para que así luego pudieran marcharse.

Fue entonces que un terrateniente se le acercó, era de baja estatura y regordete, sin embargo le sonreía agradecido.

-permítame mostrarle nuestro agradecimiento, le preparamos un exquisito banquete-

-No se moleste, esto es parte de mi obligación, usted ya ha echo demasiado con dejarnos quedar unos cuantos minutos en su hermosa casa- dijo de forma cortés y amable el monje mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia -lo dejaremos para otro momento- agregó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-si, comprendo, es una lástima- dijo mientras se escapaba un pequeño suspiro para luego llevarse una mano a su cabeza calva - y yo que había ordenado a las mujeres más lindas y jovenes de la aldea para que fueran sus anfitrionas-Un brillo lleno de ilusión iluminó los ojos de aquel monje libidinoso cuando escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la boca del terrateniente,mientras alzaba un poco el rostro para observalo -...pero que le podemos hacer- agregó un poco decepcionado, sin notar el cambio de humor del monje; el terrateniente giró sobre sus talones y se marchó rumbo a la aldea, pero no había avanzado ni tres pasos antes de que el joven monje le alcanzara y se interpusiera en su camino.

-Disculpe, perdón- hizo otra vez una pequeña reverencia -dicen que rechazar una invitación es motivo de fuerte castigo-

-eh.. si- dijo aquel señor sorprendido pero contento.

La ojiverde estaba ahí también, pues había salido a charlar con la señorita Sango sobre cosas triviales, supongo que necesitaba de compañía porque todos estaban ocupados y sin querer había terminado en aquel lugar.

Shippo, Sango y Kirara también miraban todo desde cerca, el primero no pudo evitar mirarlo sin sorprenderse, de forma reprobatoria. El joven Shippo ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser del monje.

-si se aprovecha así de la gente, algún día alguien se las hará pagar- dijo el pequeño en un susurro.

-tonto, que monje tan mañoso- dijo una molesta Sango, a la cual no le gustaba la actitud del monje; ella estaba cruzada de brazos para ocultar como sus manos se habían convertido en dos puños.

La esmeralda miraba a los dos que acababan de hablar, confundida, optando por encogerse de hombros y dejar el tema pero aún así sintiéndose completamente perdida.

.

Ya era de noche cuando en la casa del terrateniente se estaba dando un sorprendete festín a los invitados. Se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente hablando y un ambiente cálido se sentía en aquel lugar.

-mmmm, ¡mm!- la voz de Shippo disfrutando de su comida hacia a la pequeña Sakura sonreir, pues le producía un poco de gracia las diferentes expresiones que ponía el pequeño cuando probaba vocado.

-esto esta delicioso- decía la joven miko, mientras se llevaba otro poco a la boca.

-¡esto sabe riquísimo, ya tenía mucho que no probaba una comida así!- decía Shippo con entusiasmo, que buscaba atraer la atención de la castaña de ojos esmeralda, lo que lograba por las divertidas caras que ponía. De pronto el pequeño Shippo giró su rostro a la joven que se encontraba justo a su lado -¿qué te sucede Sango?, no has probado casi nada-

La señorita Sango apenas y prestó atención a las palabras del pequeño, pues se encontraba mirando de reojo y con el desagrado pintado en sus facciones al monje y a la señorita que se encontraban a su lado.

El monje sin en cambio, no notaba nada de esto. Le estaba dando la espalda a sus amigos mientras hablaba con aquella agradable compañía; tenía entre sus manos la suave y tersa mano de una jovencita que le miraba ilusionada.

-...¡Ah!, la fortuna le sonreirá con el hijo de un monje, linda señorita, ¿de casualidad no le agradaría tener un hijo mio?- preguntó aquel monje a la joven que se encontraba en frente de él, mientras ella se sonrojaba salvajemente.

En menos de un segundo, la joven desapareció y fue reemplazada por una anciana que tomaba entre sus pequeñas y arrugas manos las de aquel libidinoso.

-si- contestaba la anciana, con un pequeño sonrojo; al ver esto, el joven Miroku se puso pálido y un sudor frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo

-ay...-apenas podía pronunciar palabras Miroku, estaba horrorizado, pues se había quedado helado al ver tal persona en frente de él.

-tranquilo por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, pueden ser quince o si lo prefiere diez y seis, viene siendo lo mismo- dijo con diversión y entusiasmo, mientras se ponía de pie y lo incitaba a pararse- venga conmigo- dicho esto, la anciana hizo que el monje se levantara, aunque él puso un poco de resistencia.

-Sango porfavor ayudame con esta anciana salvaje- pidió buscando algo con que zafarse de aquel lío en el que se había metido. La mujer al escucharlo giró su rostro hacia la dirección opuesta.

-Jum, ¿por qué no permite que esa mujer tenga dos o tres hijos?, por mi no se detenga- contestó de forma brusca, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kagome miraba toda la escena un poco sorprendida -cuando se enoja da miedo...- susurró

La anciana ya llevaba un buen tracho recorrido jalando, casi arrastrando al monje detrás de ella, para poder llegar hasta la puerta; justo antes de salir los aldeanos le hablaron.

-anciana, nunca se le acaban sus energías-

-aún puedo tener uno o dos hijos más- contestó con entusiasmo antes de echarse a reir. Los aldeanos al escucharla no lograron contener las risas.

El joven Miroku sabía que estaba en un gran lío y era uno de los pocos que no se reía de aquella situación.

La joven de ojos chocolate sonrió -al ver este ambiente tan ameno en una época como ésta, me hace sentir muy tranquila- comentó para después sonreirle al peliplateado.

-¿qué quieres decir con ameno?- preguntó un poco confundido.

-Como siempre la bestia no tiene idea de lo que habla Kagome, no me sorprende viniendo de ti que no sepas- habló Koga que se encontraba del otro lado de Kagome, mirándolo con burla, hablando por primera vez desde que comenzó el banquete.

-¡que dijiste!, apuesto a que tu tampoco sabes lo que es, a ver, ¿qué es lobo rabioso?- preguntó mirándolo con burla y exagerando un poco más de lo debido, retándolo.

-bueno, por ejemplo es cuando comes y tienes momentos de convivencia agradables con familiares o conocidos- contestó una voz detrás de cierta castaña con ojos esmeralda.

¡Esa voz!.

La joven alzó su rostro, inclinándolo hacia atrás para lograr observar a aquella persona.

Un joven de ojos de un color oro fundido, le miraban friamente y con el rostro completamente serio. ¿Qué?, ¿qué hacia él ahí?, estaba segura de haber escuchado otra voz. ¿se estaba volviendo loca?

A su lado se encontraba un joven de ojos profundos, mirándola divertido, con un aparente peluche en cada hombro, una amarillo y otro azul, ambos con alas.

-¡Eriol!- habló entusiasta, mientras que sus ojos se agrandaban debido a la gran sorpresa. Se levantó enseguida y le abrazó por unos cuantos segundos.

-y... ¿se puede saber quienes son ustedes?- preguntó una voz un tanto curiosa y molesta, proveniente del chico de cabellos anaranjados.

* * *

Woooooooooooooo actualicé rápido *-* y creo que quedo largo(:

pero eso es porque no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido u.u pues voy a entrar a examenes y veo complicado que entre D:

pero haré el esfuerzo para hacer todo lo posible y subir otro capi lo más pronto posible!

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, son bien recibidos

Atte: B.C.M~


	10. ¿ hermano?

_Los personajes de CCS ni de InuYasha me pertenecen, yo solo juego y los torturo un poco._

_Review los contesto abajo ^^ y sin más el show debe continuar._

* * *

_La joven de ojos chocolate sonrió -al ver este ambiente tan ameno en una época como ésta, me hace sentir muy tranquila- comentó para después sonreirle al peliplateado._

_-¿qué quieres decir con ameno?- preguntó un poco confundido._

_-Como siempre la bestia no tiene idea de lo que habla Kagome, no me sorprende viniendo de ti que no sepas- habló Koga que se encontraba del otro lado de Kagome, mirándolo con burla, hablando por primera vez desde que comenzó el banquete._

_-¡que dijiste!, apuesto a que tu tampoco sabes lo que es, a ver, ¿qué es lobo rabioso?- preguntó mirándolo con burla y exagerando un poco más de lo debido, retándolo._

_-bueno, por ejemplo es cuando comes y tienes momentos de convivencia agradables con familiares o conocidos- contestó una voz detrás de cierta castaña con ojos esmeralda._

_¡Esa voz!._

_La joven alzó su rostro, inclinándolo hacia atrás para lograr observar a aquella persona._

_Un joven de ojos de un color oro fundido, le miraban friamente y con el rostro completamente serio. ¿Qué?, ¿qué hacia él ahí?, estaba segura de haber escuchado otra voz. ¿se estaba volviendo loca?_

_A su lado se encontraba un joven de ojos profundos, mirándola divertido, con un aparente peluche en cada hombro, una amarillo y otro azul, ambos con alas._

_-¡Eriol!- habló entusiasta, mientras que sus ojos se agrandaban debido a la gran sorpresa. Se levantó enseguida y le abrazó por unos cuantos segundos._

_-y... ¿se puede saber quienes son ustedes?- preguntó una voz un tanto curiosa y molesta, proveniente del chico de cabellos anaranjados._

-oh, ¡es cierto!- dijo la dulce castaña cuando escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes del pequeño Shippo- Él es Eriol Hiragizawa, es uno de mis amigos y este de aquí es...- se calló abruptamente al recordar que aquel joven no le había dicho su nombre, sólo sabía que la había ayudado.

-Kei, Kei Saiga, es un gusto- dijo con voz seria, pero al mismo tiempo cortés. Los jovenes los miraron y les sonrieron.

-Bueno, yo soy Kagome Higurashi y estos son Sango, Shippo, Kouga e Inuyasha- fue presentándolos señalando a cada uno con su dedo índice cuando fue nombrándolos -es un placer conocer por fin a los compañeros de Sakura- sonrió amistosamente la chica de ojos chocolate.

-El placer es todo mío, gracias por cuidar de Sakura, estoy muy agradecido- dijo el joven de ojos azul profundo, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa típica de él.

-hay no ha sido nada- sonrió Kagome.

-el gusto ha sido de nosotros porque nos ha estado acompañando- dijo el pequeño anaranjado.

-pero, ¿por qué no comen?, ¡la comida esta deliciosa!- dijo de repente Sango, uniéndose a la conversación. Después de un rato de estar callada, para ser exactos, desde la partida de Miroku con esa anciana.

-¿no será molestia?- preguntó Eriol de forma educada, mirando a la chica cuyo nombre era Sango. La joven simplemente negó.

Después de que ambos vieran aquello se sentaron y después de servidos, empezaron a comer. La joven esmeralda miró a Eriol después de un rato de plática entre todos. La verdad se moría de curiosidad y quería hacerle esa pregunta desde que llegaron, pero no había encontrado el momento hasta ahora.

-Eriol, ¿cómo es que me encontraste? y ¿el resto?-

El joven la miró y sonrió un poco más -ha decir verdad...

Flash back~

_El joven Kei miraba enfurecido hacia el horizonte mientras caminaba casi mecánicamente, sin reparar en las curiosas miradas que lo observaban cuando estaba pasando por el campamento._

_-¿Joven Saiga, se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó con cierta preocupación la joven amatista._

_El chico al escuchar que lo nombraban volvió a la realidad, dejando aquellos pensamientos de enojo y rabia a un lado. Miró a la joven de forma sombría, aunque a ella poco le importó._

_-Si- dijo monótonamente, después de parar su andar hacia algún lugar, cualquiera menos ese, pues lo había corrido. ¡lo habían corrido!, ¡a él! y ¡su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, por una niñata que quien sabe que le había echo!. _

_Soltó un bufido al pensar aquello y reanudó su marcha, perdiéndose entre los arboles del bosque. _

_El joven Eriol se levantó de su sintio en un ágil movimiento, con ambos guardianes del sol en cada hombro, pues habían estado allí teniendo una plática, aprovechando la ausencia de la humana de cabellos rubios._

_-¿Vas a alguna parte Hiragizawa?- preguntó Mei, mirándolo un poco extrañada y curiosa a la vez._

_-Si- respondió amablemente, acompañado con un leve movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa _

_-¿no quieres que te acompañe Eriol?- preguntó levantándose la guardiana Nakuru._

_-No gracias, pero, por favor no se muevan hasta que regrese- pidió, siguiendo el mismo camino que el joven._

_._

_-¿por qué me sigues?- preguntó de forma seca el joven de ojos dorados, deteniendo su marcha. Sin embargo jamás se giro para verlo._

_El joven de ojos azules sonrió aunque no le estuviera mirando -¿puedo preguntarte, a dónde vas?, ya te has alejado demasiado, te perderás, además el bosque no es seguro estando uno completamente solo-_

_-eso a ti no te importa, puedo cuidarme solo- frunció el ceño ligeramente, un poco molesto._

_-te equivocas, harás que se preocupen por ti- _

_-No lo creo- dijo friamente_

_-Yo si, eres una persona muy importante para los Li- dijo con un tono amable, tratando de razonar con él._

_-No te metas en donde no te llaman Hiragizawa -dijo con voz sumamente seria, agregando en un susurro- es igual de molesta que la maestra de cartas-_

_-¿la maestra de cartas?, ¿conoces a Sakura?- preguntó curioso el joven de ojos azules, acercándose un poco. Lo había escuchado pese a que su tono de voz fuera muy bajo._

_El joven se sorprendió un poco, pues no había esperado que lo escuchara -si- dijo mirándole de reojo -¿por qué?- estrechó los ojos con suspicacia, analizando al joven._

_-Es que la hemos estado buscando- se explicó._

_-...- le miró y frunció el ceño de forma prolongada -¿qué no lograste sentir su magia?- preguntó curioso -creí que eras la reencarnación del mago Clow-_

_-Lo soy- le miró, ahora ya a un metro de distancia. Su sonrisa se desvaneció tan solo por unos instantes. ¿sentirla?, es que, ¿ya se había encontrado con ella?, ¿entonces no estaba ocultando su magia como él pensaba y por lo tanto si podía encontrarla?, pero entonces ¿por qué no podía sentirla tan si quiera cerca?, ¿qué estaba pasando realmente?._

_-veo que no...- dijo, regresando su mirada hacia el horizonte -no me sorprende, con aquel campo que los rodeaba, por suerte los he encontrado- dijo estrechando sus ojos con sospecha._

_-¿campo?- preguntó mirándolo de forma seria, al igual que su tono. ¿campo?, el no había sentido ninguno, ¿por qué?. Miles de preguntas taladraban la cabeza de la reencarnación en ese momento._

_-Si, era un campo, aunque no estoy muy seguro del fin que tenga, sólo pequeñas sospechas...- susurró. El joven Hiragizawa lo miró por unos instantes -puedo llevarte hasta la castaña- dijo esperando una respuesta, pero luego agregó -sin embargo esta en tus manos regresar, yo ya no podré acompañaré- le advirtió._

_-Te lo agradecería- dijo ahora con un tono un poco más suave, pero sin recuperar completamente su estado de ánimo. Le habían tomado desprevenido. No le gustaban las sorpresas, sólo cuando él las hacia para el resto. __Fue entonces que el doradito empezó a caminar, mientras que el joven mago le seguía. No estaba seguro de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, de ahora en adelante tendría que tener cuidado. _

_-No piensas regresar- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, donde ninguno de los dos había hablado._

_-No- dijo a secas, después de suspirar -no puedo- respondió a regañadientes._

_Hiragizawa le miró con diversión al escucharlo._

_-¿qué es tan divertido?- preguntó fastiadado, lo que provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, pero en vez de responderle simplemente miró al horizonte._

_-¿por qué?-_

_-¿por qué, qué?- preguntó sin entender el dorado._

_-¿por qué no quieres regresar?-_

_-no es que no quiera, no puedo, me lo prohibió Li- _

_-claro que puedes, si quisieras sólo tendrías que hablar con él- dijo tratando de razonar con él._

_-... es muy terco, no lo lograría convencer- mintió, no quería decir nada de lo sucedido con la consentida de Li Syaoran._

_-entiendo, entonces dejemos que se lo piense y después regresamos para que puedas hablar con él- _

_-no...- empezó a decir Kei._

_-Ya verás que todo se solucionara- dijo mientras giraba su rostro hacia su compañero y le sonreía con confianza._

_-...- el joven simplemente se quedó callado, para no llevarle la contraria al joven mago. Ambos tenían en que pensar, por lo que el viaje transcurrió prácticamente en silencio. Hasta que después de varios kilometros de caminar sin descanso, el joven Eriol logró sentir a Sakura muy cerca, sin embargo ahora no lograba sentir a los de sus amigos._

_¿qué esta pasando?_

Fin Flash Back

-...Saiga me contó que se había encontrado con la joven cazadora de las cartas y dueña de ellas, luego me guió hasta aquí cuando le conté que te estabamos buscando- dijo, omitiendo las partes donde la conversación se ponía con dudas e incógnitas, no quería preocupar a Kinomoto.

-¿en verdad?- parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar su rostro hacia el joven de ojos dorados. Realmente, no sabía como pagarle después de ayudarla dos veces. -muchas gracias- sonrió de forma dulce cuando le miró de reojo el chino.

-No me lo agradezcas- dijo serio antes de desviar la mirada y seguir comiendo.

-Sakura-chan, entonces, ¿te marcharás?- preguntó con tristeza el pequeño anaranjado, mirando sus ojos esmeraldas, con cierta súplica y esperanza de escuchar una negativa por parte de la joven.

La ojiverde, al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte de Shippo, miró al joven de ojos azules esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pues no sabía los planes que tenía Eriol.

-No, aún no, ¿les molestaría que nos quedaramos con ustedes por un tiempo?- preguntó con amabilidad el joven mago cuando cruzó por unos instantes sus ojos con los de su amiga cardcaptor. Necesitaba tiempo para que el enojo de Li disminuyera y lograran hablar con él.

Aunque la joven de ojos esmeralda se sorpendió un poco al escucharlo, sonrió levemente, pues quería quedarse un poco más con sus nuevos amigos. Le preocupaba de sobre manera Tomoyo, Mei, Nakuru e incluso.. él, pero si Hiragizawa tenía sus motivos, no pondría en duda su decisión, además, que le daría tiempo... tiempo para volverse fuerte.

* * *

La joven amatista miraba con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro el bosque, que se levantaba ahora siniestro y oscuro, semejante a la boca de lobo.

No habían regresado y el tiempo seguía corriendo. ¿Dónde estaba Li, Hoshina, Hiragizawa y Saiga?. Quería ir a buscarlos, pero Eriol les había dicho que no se movieran de aquel lugar, entonces, ¿qué hacer?, sólo esperar.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la impaciente y preocupada china -Syaoran, ¿dónde te has metido?- murmuró más para sí que para el resto, mirando de forma ausente, la misma dirección que la amatista, esperando que aparecieran de un segundo a otro.

-¡chicas!, ¡la comida esta lista!- dijo una animada Nakuru, ambas al oirla giraron su rostro para poder verle el rostro.

-¿es que acaso no estás preocupada por los demás?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño Li Meiling, con un tono cargado de reproche, pues la actitud de la guardiana era sin tan si quiera una pizca de preocupación o algo similar.

-¿Debería de?- preguntó la guardiana con una pequeña, pero segura sonrisa plantada en su rostro fino.

-¡por supuesto!- dijo exasperada la chica, con incredulidad en sus facciones -¡no han regresado!-

-es cierto- dijo apoyándola la amatista con un tono impregnado de preocupación en su voz que no se había desvanecido después de pasadas las dos horas de la ausencia de los chicos.

-Pues, yo no me voy a preocupar, yo confió en mi amo y estoy segura que regresara con bien; no gano nada si estoy en ese estado, después de todo, al final sé que todo va a estar bien- dijo explicándose la guardiana. Las jovenes guardaron silencio al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Akizuki, pues, estaba en lo correcto. -¿qué dicen, vamos a comer ahora?-

Daidouji y Meiling asintieron al mismo tiempo, levantándose de su lugar, pero no dieron ni dos pasos antes de que las hojas de unos arbustos cercanos se movieran, haciendo ruido al rozarse entre sí.

La guardiana sintió dos presencias cercanas a ellas en aquel momento.

-¿qué?- preguntó en un susurro la guardiana, mirando sobre su hombro hacia aquella dirección, sin ver nada, ni a nadie.

Una curiosidad e intriga invadieron su mente en aquel momento. Giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraban sus alimentos cuando un trapo ocultó su campo de visión y después de unos cuantos segundos todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

-Syaoran creo que deberiamos regresar, ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo lejos, se preocuparan- dijo con voz sedosa la rubia que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

El joven Li asintió sin decir palabra alguna, no encontraba su voz desde que había discutido con su viejo amigo, ¿qué le había pasado?, Kei no solía comportarse así, jamás, pero la pregunta primordial era, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿por qué había perdido los estribos tan fácilmente?.

No parecía él.

La amatista al ver que no se movía, tomó su mano con delicadeza, guiándolo hasta el campamento. Habían permanecido horas en silencio, un silencio cómodo que nadie había querido romper. Simplemente fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo.

Sin embargo cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia del campamento se llevaron una gran sorpresa: todo estaba boca arriba, no había nadie, parecía que había pasado un torbellino en aquel lugar destrozando todo a su paso.

-No puede ser...

* * *

Dos dias después...

El joven Hiragizawa daba un tranquilo paseo con cierta esmeralda, escuchando con atención los sucesos que le habían ocurrido desde el momento que partió de la cueva, omitiendo la escena que había visto entre la rubia y Li. No quería recordar aquello tan doloroso, no quería mostrarle el estado frágil y débil en el que se encontraba realmente debido a cierto ambarino.

-oye Eriol, ¿dónde están los demas?- preguntó curiosa, mirando el rostro pacífico del inglés.

-Bueno... -se llevó su dedo índice hasta su barbilla, en un acto que parecía que lo estaba pensando -... están en el campamento, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, les he pedido que me esperaran porque no sabía cuanto se debía de recorrer- mintió en esto último a la perfección, sin que la castaña lo notara. No quería decirle la verdad, no quería que la ojiverde se reuniera con el resto, aún, sabía que si esto pasaba, seguramente, sufriría.

-Oh-

-Sakura, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Claro Eriol, dime- le miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿me podrías dar el fragmento?-

-pero, ¿por qué?- pregunto confundida.

-porque, si llegara a venir nuevamente esa mujer, no podrías cuidarlo, pues no estás del todo bien- se explicó -no quiero que te pase nada, querida Sakura-

-... esta bien- su voz sonó un poco baja, incluso desanimada. De la bolsa lateral de su mochila, sacó el fragmento. La ojiverde se quedó observando aquello por unos segundos.

_"Tu odio hacia el chico hace que el fragmento haya cambiado a ese color"_

_¿El odio... hacia Syaoran?, ¿lo odio?._ Esas preguntas rondaban ultimamente en la cabeza de la ojiverde. Pues se había fijado, que realmente el brillo de aquel fragmento se había perdido, su resplandor había desaparecido; se notaba oscuro, incluso más que el día anterior.

_¿por qué?,_ se preguntó la cardcaptor.

-Sakura, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó el ojiazul sacándola de sus pensamientos al instante.

-Mhm- negó con la cabeza, antes de entregárselo. Eriol lo observó unos instantes, estrechando un poco los ojos al notar el cambio, pero lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego lo examinaría con más detenimiento.

-¡Sakura, Hiragizawa!- una voz aguda les llamó, captando la atención de ambos.

Una chica de ojos chocolate quedó a unos dos metros de distancia -Se hace de noche, deberían regresar, el bosque no es un lugar seguro- comentó la miko, mirando alternativamente a ambos pequeños.

-claro- dijo sonriente Sakura antes de empezar a andar entre los arboles en dirección a la aldea.

-Hiragizawa, ¿podría hablar contigo un minuto?-

-Por supuesto- accedió el joven mago.

-¿Eriol?- le llamó Kinomoto cuando notó que no estaba caminando rumbo a la aldea, junto a ella.

-adelántate Sakura, no demoraré- dijo acompañado de una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Bueno- dijo en un susurro antes de perderse entre los arboles.

-¿Conseguiste el fragmento?- preguntó siendo completamente directa.

-Si- sonrió un poco más -ahora sé que lo dejo en buenas manos, siendo tú la guardiana de esta valiosa joya- dijo antes de depositarlo en sus delicadas manos. Eriol había hablado con Kagome horas atrás, cuando encontraron un espacio para estar a solas.

Ella le había contado sobre la mujer que los había atacado y el por qué buscaba esa joya; el por qué ella y sus compañeros buscaban reunir todos los fragmentos que componían la joya, que había sido fragmentada por un descuido suyo, al romperla en numerosos pedazos al atravesarla con una flecha, buscando que un cuervo de tres ojos carmesí que la había robado la regresara, tiempo atrás; también se había enterado que ella era la guardiana de esa joya, lo que le daba un motivo más para reunir todos los fragmentos y así no cayeran en manos equivocadas.

Descubrió la existencia de un ser cuyo nombre es Naraku, un demonio, enemigo de la miko y sus amigos, que buscaba reunirla para volverse más poderoso, pero sólo lograba reunirlos con trampas y engaños; pero que él además, deseaba que la perla se volviera oscura.

-Gracias, siendo sincera no se lo había pedido a Sakura por algunos motivos, entre ellos, no sabía si cuando lo hiciera desconfiaría de mi, pues siempre lo mantenía bien guardado, quizás pensaría que estuve husmeando en sus cosas o que sólo me comportaba de aquella manera esperando que así me lo diera como recompensa o algo parecido...

El joven Eriol le regaló una sonrisa divertida pero antes de que lograra hablar, un escalofrió, que trato de ocultar, recorrió su espalda.

-¿qué es esta sensación?- pensó, mirando la dirección por donde se había ido la castaña.

* * *

La joven de ojos esmeralda caminaba con paso rápido hacia la aldea, tenía miedo, debía admitirlo. Se escuchaban los grillos y el ulular de los buhos haciendo eco en aquella parte del bosque.

El lugar se volvía gradualmente cada vez más oscuro y hacia que su imaginacón volara. Las sombras que proyectaban los arboles se tornaban siniestras y terroríficas, tomando formas inimaginables y poco naturales, que causaban a cualquiera que las miraran un frio helado que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

El miedo la estaba invidadiendo poco a poco, nublando su mente con cada minuto que pasaba.

Cerró los ojos tratando de poner un alto a aquella temible imaginacion suya. Dando pasos cada vez más largos y decididos.

_No pasa nada, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien,_ pensó para sus adentros, haciendo que una calma se apoderara de su cuerpo. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, logrado divisar la aldea a varios metros de ella.

Desde ahí se podían ver las diversas casas, se podían ver los campos donde plantaban, además de grandes pedazos de tierra cubiertos de un verde oscuro, también se lograba visualizar la noche un tanto nublada y la hermosa luna llena.

_Que bonito_, pensó. Pues parecía un cuadro y no algo que en verdad existiera.

Este mundo, no deja de llenarme de sorpresas.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella. Ella giró su rostro en aquella dirección pero no vio absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Eriol?- le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿Kagome?- intentó de nuevo, pero nada.

El silencio se hizo presente lo que hizo que el miedo regresara.

_Tranquila-_ pensó para poder calmar los nervios para así lograr concentrarse. Había una presencia... no, dos, pero ninguna de ellas pertenecía a la de sus queridos amigos.

-¿quién...?- sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta al ver a una pequeña niña, de cabello blanco, al igual que sus ropas, con una mirada pérdida y un pequeño, circular, pero singular espejo entre sus pálidas manos.

Esa persona parecía un fanstama.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- pensó, al mismo tiempo que su rostro palidecía igualando al de la niña. ¿el espíritu del bosque, quizás?. Junto sus manos y las llevó hasta su pecho, mirandola mientras tragaba fuertemente. Sentía como su corazón latía salvajemente. Pero ella no podía encontrar su voz.

Un joven con cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, al cual, si se le miraba con detenimiento tenía un gran parecido con su amiga Sango, apareció de un momento a otro a su lado. Ésta persona tomó las muñecas de la ojiverde con fuerza, colocándolas atrás de la espalda, para lograr inmovilizarla.

-¿Qué...?- apenas había logrado recuperar su voz, cuando se sintió amenzada. Miró a la niña que se había acercado a ella y le miraba fijamente. Un miedo se había apoderado de su corazón, mucho mayor al que había sentido cuando, minutos antes, se había encontrado en el bosque. No sabía las razones, pero una voz interna le decía que tenía que huir.

Pero ella no podía, se encontraba atrapada. La castaña empezó a forcejear lo que provocó que el joven apretara el agarre haciendo que un sonido lleno de dolor, apenas audible, se escapara de los labios de la ojiverde. Un dolor se apoderó de su corazón, junto con el miedo, hizo que reaccionara y se moviera ahora, con mayor impetú.

La niña que la observaba, no soltó ni una sola palabra, ni un sonido. Su rostro era imperturbable. La niña de mirada perdida esperó unos segundos más antes de mover su espejo para que el rostro de la castaña se viera reflejado en él.

Justo en aquel instante, del espejo salió un brillo deslumbrante, rodeando también a la ojiverde al mismo tiempo. La mirada de la cazadora de cartas se volvió vacía, sin aquel brillo característico.

Algo se desprendió de la cardcaptor en ese milisegundo; era apenas visible, de un tono blanquecino, parecía un hilo grueso. Eso era su alma, que fue tragada por aquel espejo, aparentemente común.

La castaña cayó incosciente en el suelo. El joven que la había mantenido presa, tomó aquella mochila entre sus manos, buscando lo que le había pedido la mujer hasta que por fin lo encontró : el abanico.

Y con esto en su poder, ambos desaparecieron, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

* * *

Kagome y Hiragizawa habían regresado a la aldea, junto con todos los demás, éste último había tenido un mal presentimiento y quería descubrir el por qué, pues no le gustaba aquella sensación.

Ahora sus compañeros y amigos se encontraban cenando, pero no había rastro de cierta ojiverde.

El joven mago se levantó, tratando de ser discreto, cosa que no consiguió, pues varios pares de ojos se fijaron en él.

-¿Vas a algún lado?, todavía no has terminado de comer..- dijo una voz un tanto ruda, había sido el joven Inuyasha, que ni si quiera lo había visto, pues seguía con la vista en su comida.

-A decir verdad, voy a ir a buscar a Sakura- dijo explicándose y siendo totalmente directo.

-oh, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Sango, que se había levantado cuando terminó de hablar.

-¿no será molestia?- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza el pequeño. La mujer le sonrió y negó.

-No, vamos, que yo también estoy preocupada-

El mago y la señorita salieron antes de soltar un "buen provecho".

Cuando salieron, dieron unos cuantos pasos en silencio, pero sin ser este incómodo. Cuando el joven mago se percató de que los pasos que lo acompañaban se habían detenido, giró su rostro hacia la mujer.

Ella miraba con un rostro blanco hacia el frente. Parecía sorprendida y asustada. El joven síguió con sus ojos estrechados, la dirección de dicha mirada. Topándose con un joven, parecido sin lugar a dudas a la mujer.

-Hermano...- se escuchó un susurro cargado de dolor a sus espaldas.

* * *

*-* Hola!, perdón que el capi sea cortito pero es que casi no tengo tiempo e.e bueno ya saben el motivo ^^

pero bueno al menos actualicé...

_Contestando review:_

_YuiAkiyama:_jajajaja xD con la violencia no se resuelve nada (yo también al quiero matar e.e pero no, todavía no) y si claro que me puedes decir así *w* y bueno contestando tus preguntas:

1) si Sakura tiene un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, ¿Por que Ahome no lo ha sentido? ¿O ya lo saben?, ¿seguira viajando Sakura con el grupo de Inuyasha?: la respuesta esta en el capi de hoy ^^

2) ¿Kei la acompañara?: Sip, lo hará.

3)¿Puedo quedarme con Kei?: jajaja si te permite acercarte, es todo tuyo xD y si, de echo esta basado en esa relación que solían tener Sak-Syao en un principio.

4) Tomoyo ya tendrá un pretendiente *w* al cual amo por cierto y siento que serán la pareja perfecta!, bueno e.e en fin xD.

Y bueno te agradezco tus divagaciones, de echo tomé una pequeña idea de tu review y muchisimas gracias!.

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: no, la que esta agradecida soy yo por pasarte a leerlo ^^ me alegra que te siga gustando *w* y por dejar review. Te agradezco de corazón aquello, yo también lo espero T.T pues son finales y por lo tanto los peores grgr e.e si fuera por mi mandaría a Inu a acabar con los profesores y así librarme de esa tarea de presentarlos.

rubi-chan00: si lo sé, pero intentaré actualizar rápido aunque sean cortitos los cap, como el de hoy. Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado y te agradezco que me tengas paciencia y me regales de tu valioso tiempo!

Y si, de echo los habrá XDDDDD pero por ahora se centrará en ácción y drama. Y muchas más sorpresas ewe. Espero que te halla guastao el capi! y de nuevo gracias por pasarte!.

Maru-chan1296: jajajajaja si, si, fue una idea loca que tuve, aunque no serán los únicos animes. después de todo son varios mundos.

Ikuto u.ú aparecerá pero... mucho después, ya sabrás el por qué. Gracias por pasarte a leer y dejarme un review *w* de nuevo, me levantan los animos para continuar(:

Bueno Espero que me sigan dejando review!

tomatazos, dudas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

Os quiere B.C.M


	11. La batalla P1

**___Los personajes de CCS E InuYasha no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos y los torturo un poco._**

_Respondiendo Review:_

_ 4Sakura: jjajajaja adelante. Muchísimas gracias, creo que si me fue bien.. hasta ahora *w* por eso me motivo a escribir esta capi, espero y te guste. Bueno tus dos preguntitas se resuelven en este capi. pero... otra sorpresa más al final. jajajaja lo sé lo sé u.u y de echo hay aún más, esto es solo el principio(?) jajaja naa exagero. No, muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer como de escribir ^^ me dan ánimos para seguirle._

_Maru-chan1296: ya somos dos e.e cuando hice al personaje(bueno su forma de ser) no creí que llegara a ser tan... odiosa. Jajajaj lo sé grgr. Me alegra que te haya encantado y si! ya viene lo mejor! en este y el próximo las cosas se empiezan aponer más buenas! en fin gracias por leer y escribir, lo agradezco de corazón._

Y sin más... que comience el espectáculo!

* * *

_-hermano...-se escuchó un susurro cargado de dolor a sus espaldas._

La mirada perdida del aludido estaba fija en la joven Sango, el chico tenía sujeto firmemente en su mano la kusarigama*. Los miraba con los ojos estrechados, casi como queriendo provocarlos, pero sin atacarlos.

-¡Es Kohaku!- decía una voz un tanto aguda, perteneciente a un pequeño de cabellos anaranjados que se encontraba en aquel momento sobre el hombro de la miko, que recién había llegado junto con Miroku e Inuyasha.

-Si, es cierto, pero...- la voz de Kagome se calló abruptamente. Si kohaku estaba aquí, quería decir que Naraku estaba detrás de todo esto; pues el hermano de Sango era controlado por él, gracias a un fragmento que tenía incrustado en el cuerpo aquel joven, el cual le permitía permanecer con vida.

-_Sakura.. porfavor espérame, espero que estés bien, donde sea que estes, prometo que iré lo más rápido que pueda.._ -pensaba el ojiazul que no quitaba la vista de la escena.

* * *

En aquel mismo instante, pero dentro de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban las pertenencias del grupo de Inuyasha y de sus nuevos compañeros, se encontraba una joven con la mirada perdida.

Tomo en sus manos una mochila de color amarillo parecido al chillón. Buscó en cada bolso de ésta, hasta que por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando: un frasco pequeño con algunos fragmentos de la perla dentro.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de un rápido movimiento, haciendo que la joven girara sobre sus talones para mirar a aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpirla en su misión.

Unos ojos de un oro fundido le miraban friamente -quién diría que la joven cazadora de cartas era una ladrona- dijo con voz cruel.

Su rostro no cambió al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes del muchacho, sin embargo su mano voló hacia su cuello.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura...-

-¡de eso nada!- rugió, antes de que la chica lograra terminar una mano se había colocado en sus labios, impidiéndole que lograra soltar otra palabra; la otra mano ahora tenía bien sujeta ambas muñecas de la joven. Inmovilizándola -¿por qué haces esto Kinomoto?-preguntó serio, quitando su mano lentamente para que la joven lograra contestarle; mientras él se limitaba a mirarle calculador.

-...- La joven de ojos esmeralda sólo le miraba, sin mostrar una sola emoción, sin que su rostro reflejara sus sentimientos; esto no estaba bien, pues él había pensado, después de estarla observando por varias horas, que la chica parecía un libro abierto, pues podía leer lo que cruzaba por su mente infantil cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Era tan transparente, tan risueña, con una sonrisa dulce que siempre iluminaba su rostro pero ahora... ahora parecía vacía, su rostro estaba completamente serio.

-¡maldita sea!, ¡contesta de una buena vez!- su voz fue estridente, contenida. Su mano, que anteriormente había estado tapando su boca, se impactó contra la pared.

Al_ parecer_, esto detono los sentimientos que estaban siendo perfectamente escondidos por la castaña, ya que, de un momento a otro, gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pastel. Y por si fuera poco, ahora la niña se encontraba abrazada al joven Kei, quien se había quedado estático y tenso.

La camisa que traía puesta el joven estaba siendo apretada salvajemente entre las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la joven, como si aquello fuera su soporte y si en dado caso, este agarre llegara a debilitarse o desaparecer caería en un interminable abismo. Sollozos salían de su garganta, sin tener descanso ni pausa.

-Pe..perdóname- decía con voz ahogada, con un hilo de voz, por los sollozos que salían de su boca. El chino sintió entonces como si algo estuviera oprimiendo su corazón sin piedad alguna, esa era una sensación nueva y dolorosa, una que nunca había experimentado en su vida.

-no... Yo debí comportarme así- dijo con seriedad, mirando sobre la cabeza de la joven, aún más allá. Parte de su mente se había desconectado, pues exploraba aquellas nuevas sensaciones, bajando la guardia sin darse cuenta.

Sus brazos se movieron en un movimiento dudoso, poco confiado, rodeando los a la pequeña niña, abrazándola, al mismo tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, el cual se convertía poco a poco en una corriente eléctrica que viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

El chico estaba tratando de consolarla y así lograr comunicarle un perdón silencioso, sin la necesidad de palabras. Él era un orgulloso y jamás había pedido perdón en su vida y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sin embargo, una de las manos que se había aferrado a la camisa del joven, se había soltado y de la manga de su blusa, había sacado una filosa navaja que sostenía firmemente; ésta había brillado tan solo un poco, por la escaza luz que se había reflejado en ella, gracias a una luz que provenía de una vela encendida que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.

Pero gracias a ello, Kei supo lo que pretendía la niña. De un sólo y ágil movimiento sostuvo su muñeca, donde estaba el objeto que lo amenazaba. La joven hacia presión y ponía toda su fuerza para que el filo cortara la distancia que lo separaba del joven.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos, por las lágrimas, pero seguían estando vacíos. Como si no hubiera alma ahí.

-¡Kinomoto, reacciona!- su furia era palpable en cada palabra que salió de su boca. Pero la joven no lo hizo, de echo, puso más fuerza e impetú para cumplir su objetivo.

Una delgada linea que se empezaba a tornar carmesí por la sangre que quería salir, apareció en el cuello del chico. Éste sin ver otra posible opción, cegado por el desea de hacerla parar, le dio una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago.

La joven se dobló al sentir el impácto, su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo después de eso, pues bien se sabía que su condición todavía no era el mejor. Seguramente le había dado en alguna herida y por eso fue tan fácil... Su corazón se oprimió ante la idea y decidió desechar ese pensamiento y tratar de ignorar esa sensación de culpa y dolor.

El joven la miraba ahí, insconciente, tenía un aspecto débil. Incluso frágil. Podía ver como su blusa se teñía ligeramente de carmín. ¿La había lastimado?, él no quería llegar a ese extremo. Quería saber si era grave, quería acercarse a ella y checar que no le hubiera echo mucho daño, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, pues ciertos pensamientos estaban invadiendo su mente.

Él pensaba que esa persona era buena, había deseado que ella fuera diferente, pero no, le había engañado hace un momento, ella solo deseaba aquellos fragmentos; además ella, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, había estado engañado a cada uno, haciendo que se preocupasen, mientras que de a poco se lograba ganar la confianza; llenándolos con una ilusión, de una mentira que finguía ser ella y solo para poder quedarse con algo que no era suyo. Tomándolos por sorpresa.

Él no soportaba las mentiras y aquellos que finguían ser algo que no son.

-Incluso el de aspecto más inocente puede resultar todo lo contrario, ¿no lo crees?- una voz fría y burlesca se escuchó a sus espaldas. El joven se giró y miró los ojos carmesí que lo observaban con desdén.

-Tú eres...- dijo mirándola con el desafió pintado en sus ojos. Desquitaría toda su rabia contenida en aquella mujer.

-Kagura, ese es mi nombre no lo olvides- sonrió con sorna, mientras que, con un movimiento de muñeca abría el abanico.

-¡..!- El ceño de Saiga se frunció. Eso no debía estar en sus manos, ¿cierto?, se lo había quitado Kinomoto... Kinomoto... ¡esa traidora!, seguramente se lo había dado, ¡estaba aliada con ella!. ¡entonces ella!, ¿qué tipo de relación tenía con la mocosa?. ¡maldición, lo habían engañado!, y si no fuera así, ¿cómo lo había recuperado?. ¡era idéntico al que le había quitado la chiquilla!.

La rabia le inundó y nublo la mente en ese momento. Momento en el cual Kinomoto se había levantado e invocado su báculo.

-¡Pagarás por esto!- dijo con la voz contenida, desenvainando su espada, seguido de esto corrió hacia ella, con su objetivo en la mente: acabar con ella de una vez por todas. La rabia nublaba todo pensamiento coherente y es que éste joven siempre había sido impulsivo.

-salto, espada- susurró con voz ida la joven que se encontraba con mirada perdida. Utilizando dichas cartas que le ayudaron a colocarse enfrente de Kagura y defenderla con la espada, que chocó con la del joven justo en el momento justo.

-Apártate traidora- murmuró con la mándibula apretada -o no tendré piedad-

-..-

-¡bien!- dijo con coraje ante el mutismo de la castaña, mientras alzaba la espada, listo para atacar a su nuevo contrincante.

La joven maestra de cartas apenas hizo aquello susurro en voz baja -fuerza- y dicho esto le dio una patada al joven que lo sacó volando fuera de la habitación.

El frasco que había estado en manos del joven, pues lo había tomado cuando se encontraba inconcsiente la cardcaptor, se escapó de sus manos y se rompió en miles de cristales.

Kagura apenas alcanzó a tomar un fragmento mientras se encontraba volando hacia su dirección.

El joven alzó su cabeza, mirando la nueva posesión que tenía la mujer de ojos carmesí. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Él no dejaría ser vencido tan facilmente,

Sus manos afianzaron con decisión el mango de su espada. Tomó un papel amarillo y lo aventó al aire -Venid a mi, ¡Viento!- Una fuerte ráfaga salió despedida hacia ellas, con tal brutalidad que ambas salieron volando de la casa.

Había sido tan repentino que Kagura no lo vio venir y por lo tanto no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Sin embargo había logrado caer de pie y miraba con odio al joven que se encontraba observándola friamente.

Sakura, por el contrario, había caido y chocado contra un árbol, parecía ser una muñeca de trapo. Pero no grito, ni se quejó.

El joven entonces tuvo una idea repentina, pero inteligente. Con saltos grandes y estratégicos, cayó a un lado de la muchacha. Le jalo el cabello, para que alzara el rostro y lograra poner el filo de la espada en su cuello.

-Deje ese fragmento allí y podrán marcharse-

-¿Y si no quiero, qué?- preguntó con suficiencia, mirándolo con diversión y burla -¿la matarás?- arqueó una ceja, retándolo.

-Si no tengo otra opción...-

-¡Ja!, ¡Hazlo!, me estarías haciendo un favor, Humano estúpido- rió con desgana, pero con tonos burlescos.

El chico la miró con incredulidad pero entonces recompuso su rostro, mostrandose tan indiferente como casi siempre. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para hacerle creer que no valía nada la muchacha para que la dejara en paz, buena jugada, pero él no era tan idiota como ella creía.

El joven entonces cortó la distancia y la espada hizo apenas una ligera cortada en su cuello, dejando fluir aquel líquido caliente, vital. Pero el rostro de la mujer no se alteró al contrario sonrió con todo su esplendor.

Fue entonces que se detuvo el joven al notar eso.

-Sabía que no tenías agallas, aunque de todas maneras de nada sirve un cuerpo sin alma, es lo mismo viva que muerta, no hay diferencia, a ambos se les puede manipular-

-¿qué has dicho¡- preguntó en un susurro. Procesando toda la información, tratando de digerirla.

Entonces, ella... ella no...

-¡SAKURA!-

* * *

**Minutos Antes**

Kohaku, el hermano de Sango, no había dejado pasar más de los cinco minutos antes de que moviera con maestría y agilidad aquel arma mortal. Atacándolos, claro que, no estaba solo; los aldeanos, que los habían rodeado, le ayudaban. Eran demasiados.

Kero y Spi ahora se había tranformado, después de notar que algo similar había ocurrido con la gatita de nombre Kirara.

Todos trataban de deshacerse de ellos, aunque la pelea se concentraba más en los dos hermanos.

El joven, que quería agredir a su hermana y Sango que buscaba evadir los ataques, mientras que su corazón se sentía estrangulado con cada minuto que pasaba.

-No los lastimes Inuyasha, recuerda que son aldeanos- gritó la joven miko cuando logró divisarlo entre tanta gente.

-¡ya lo se, Kagome!- dijo un poco molesto, ¿cómo le creía capaz?.

-¡son demasiados!- se quejó Miroku que lograba mantenerlos a raya con su báculo. Su frente estaba poblada de gotas de sudor, no le habían dado descanso y esto empezaba a ser agotador.

El joven Eriol que se encargaba de esquivarlos sin necesidad de mucha energía también se encontraba concentrado en buscar la procedencía de aquella extraña presencia, la sentía, pero no sabía en qué punto exacto estaba. Hasta que de un momento a otro, por fin, la sintió mucho más fuerte. Estaba dentro de la casa, cerca del joven Kei Saiga, pero no le era familiar.

Con algunos movimientos ágiles, logró el ojiazul llegar hasta su guardián -Llévame a la casa- ordenó con voz seria. Él no era de mucha utilidad allí, puesto que se encontraba distraido por aquel extraño sentimiento. Quería comprobar si esa sensación se debía a aquella presencia, pues desde que la sintió minutos atrás, había llegado aquel mal presentimiento.

-Si, joven Eriol- respondió la pantera negra. El joven se subió a él. Pero no se habían alzado ni el metro cuando sintió una tercera presencia, era la presencia de la joven Kinomoto. ¡¿cómo?, ¿cómo es que no la había sentido antes?.

* * *

-¡ESPERA SAIGA!- gritó a todo pulmón el joven mago. Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, lo apartó sin cuidado, tomando a la joven entre sus brazos. La estrechó contra sí. Su piel estaba fría, demasiado fría.

-¡Mira, mira, si son más juguetitos!-

-¡Callate!- susurró el joven Kei, con el flequillo tapando sus ojos.

El joven Eriol ni se percató de la mujer que tenía en frente, solo se limitaba a mirar con angustiados ojos a la cardcaptor, ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida, parecía estar fuera de sí. Y estaba temblando, pero, su rostro no reflejaba nada. No, entonces el que realmente estaba temblando era él, las manos que sostenían a la castaña sólo hacían que su cuerpo frágil también lo hiciera.

Eriol estaba fuera de sí, al verla tan vulnerable, incluso entre sus brazos. Al verla tan débil.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- susurró con voz seria y llena de odio. Pero sin apartar la mirada de la joven, que aunque le correspondía la mirada, se sentía frio, sin aquella calidez que lo envolvía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-¿y qué si lo hice?- preguntó mirándolo con demasiada suficiencia y orgullo en su voz.

Una oscura y misteriosa sonrisa apareció entonces en el rostro del albino. Una sonrisa que, dejó helado incluso a su guardián, que había estado todos los dias junto a él. Jamás había visto a su amo, con ese rostro siniestro que producía un miedo que calaba por los huesos, con esa aura que en ese momento le rodeaba.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol -justo cuando decía aquellas palabras, la insignia de Clow apareció en la superficie, debajo de ambos. Las ramas de los arboles más cercanas se agitaron y el viento se arremolinó a su alrededor - quien ha aceptado ésta misión contigo, ¡liberate!-

El báculo entonces apareció. Hiragizawa lo tomó y lo afianzó en su mano derecha, mientras que con la libre, dejó con suma delicadeza a la niña, que hasta ahora se había encontrado inmóvil.

Saiga Kei, quien se encontraba con la boca un poco abierta, la cerró. Avergonzado. Nunca habría imaginado ver aquel espectáculo, pero si sus ojos no lo engañaban. Hiragizawa Eriol estaba...

Pero aún más importante, él estaba muerto. No creía escapar de él después de lo que le había echo a Kinomoto.

La mujer lo observaba con una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios -¿y?, ¿piensas que con ese juguetito puedes derrotarme?-

El joven mago sonrió al escucharla, con las facciones relajadas aunque dentro de él se encontrara echo un caos. El sólo necesito mover su mano hacia el frente, apuntando a la mujer con el báculo. La insignia volvió a aparecer y un rayo de luz salió en su dirección.

-Ingenuo- dijo, mientras que al mismo tiempo agitaba su abanico y ella ahora le daba la espalda, mientras que una niña de cabellos blancos que había permanecido en silencio detrás de ella, le daba la cara. Alzó el espejo que se encontraba entre sus manos y el rayo de luz fue tragado por éste.

-¿cómo es posib...?- empezó a preguntar un sorprendido guardián, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo suficiente para terminar de preguntar cuando el mismo rayo que había lanzado la reencarnación de Clow, apareciese, pero ahora hacia su dirección.

Hiragizawa apenas logró poner un escudo, pero la fuerza y poder con la que había lanzado el rayo junto con la rabia, el enojo, la frustración que habían sido combinados, terminó por ser más fuerte, rompiendo así el escudo. Lastimando al joven gravemente con su propia magia.

-¡ERIOL!, ¡Hiragizawa!- gritaron al unisono.

Fue entonces que su compañero y guardian llegaron hasta un lastimado mago.

-¿se encuentra...- sus palabras se atascaron cuando vieron el rostro del joven, se encontraba con la frente sangrando, al igual que la boca. Y ni se diga el cuerpo. Ahora su mago había perdido mucha fuerza y energía. Su propia magia le había traicionado.

-Si, no... se... preocupen- logró decir atropelladamente, con un hilo de voz y con voz débil. Se sentía mareado y demasiado vulnerable, sentía su cuerpo pesado sabía que caería inconsciente en cualquier momento -debo.. proteger a Sakura...- susurró para sí mismo. No podía permitirse ser débil, no cuando ella lo necesita. Él no podía darse por podía, por ella, haría lo que fuera necesario.

-¡Ya va, acabaré con su sufrimiento!- dijo con voz aburrida pero fuerte la mujer de ojos carmesí. Él trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayó en el intento, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que se había lastimado la pierna derecha y un costado. El chico chino y el guardian al notar aquello y con miedo, se pusieron enfrente del mago. En posición de defensa.

-¡no te dejaré tocarlo!-

-¡Bien, entonces mueran los tres!, !danza de las cuchillas!- un movimiento, un ataque y numerosas cuchillas salían en su dirección, eran demasiadas. Podrían esquivarlas, pero no daría tiempo para tomar a Hiragizawa y salvarle. Fue en ese momento que unos ojos esmeralda que habían visto todo, recobraron su brillo. Despertó, despertó una pequeña parte de su alma que se encontraba aún dentro de ella. Al ver en peligro a aquel que la había ayudado tantas veces. Eriol.

-¡escudo!- una voz débil, apenas en un susurro, pero firme se escuchó entonces.

La señorita Kinomoto apenas y lograba encontrarse de pie, apenas y se podía sostener, se encontraba muy débil; pero aunque su cuerpo le pedía que regresara a aquella oscuridad, sin importarle nada más, se encontraba allí, manteniéndose, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, en frente de ellos. Tratando de no ceder, de no perder el control y de caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente. Mientras hacia uso de la card.

-¡Kinomoto!- gritó un tanto impresionado el joven Kei. Ahora con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, él había...

-Sakura- apenas y se escuchó el hilo de voz del joven mago, la voz que alguna vez había sonado fuerte, misteriosa, caballerosa y segura de sí. Ésta sonaba preocupada, pero también aliviada.

-Porfavor, llévense a Eriol-kun de aquí -pidió lo suficientemente fuerte para que lograran escuchar sus aliados. Spi sin dudar ni un momento, como pudo, logró colocar a Eriol en su lomo. Pero no se habían si quiera alejado cinco metros, cuando el joven, con los ojos cerrados y el viento chocando contra su rostro le susurró -espera, Spinnel Sun- no había pedido, había ordenado.

-Increible aún se mueve- dijo con los ojos estrechados la mujer de ojos rojos. Que la miraba con incredulidad. -El alma de esta niña es...-

-.. Impresionante- una voz que provenía de la oscuridad del bosque hizo acto de aparición. Un hombre con un kimono de tonos oscuros; cabellos largos de un color negro; con ojos despiadados, frios, calculadores la observaban con una pequeña pero siniestra sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-¡Pero ¿quién demonios eres... ?- la voz a sus espaldas, que provenía del joven Kei se escuchó en aquella parte del bosque, cercanos a la casa donde se habían estado quedando.

-Mi nombre es Naraku- dijo una voz llena de tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo que causaban escalofrios.

-¿y qué quieres?, ¿por qué nos atacan de esta forma?- preguntó ceñudo el joven, aferrando el mango de la espada.

-Oh- sonrió con sorna el aludido -pero, ¿por qué mejor no te presentas, a ti y a tus nuevos amigos?, ya que, les quiero agradecer en persona, por entretenerme con este fabuloso espectáculo-

-Desgraciado- dijo apenas en un susurro, mientras numerosos gruñidos nacían de la garganta del chino. -¡No es de tu incumbencia!-

El demonio sonrió aún más, divertido por la reacción del mocoso.

Mientras tanto, la vista de la cardcaptor se nublaba cada vez más, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte, no podía perderse, no con aquella situación presente.

-... Debo de admitir que fue una gran sorpresa ver tal fuerza en una niña como tú, tus amigas no me causaron tanto lio... Aunque debo añadir que la joven de ojos amatista me resultó interesante, no puedo entender de donde sacó aquella valentía y solo porque le hablé de ti...- La joven se quedó helada, ¿cómo sabía de ellas?, ¿qué sabía de ella?, ¿quién era?, ¿por qué hacia estas cosas?, ¿qué quería?.

-¿¡Dónde están mis amigos?- preguntó, no, exigió la castaña. Acercándose a él de forma amenazante. Aferrando con fuerza su báculo, dando pasos con cierta dificultad, pero con la fuerza, gracias a la furia de pensar que cosas le había echo a sus seres queridos.

El demonio rió con sarcasmo -¿quieres saberlo?, pues entonces, pelea conmigo y te diré -le retó, la joven estrechó sus ojos, dispuesta a aceptar, cosa que vio el chino.

-No seas tonta- dijo de nueva esa voz, la voz que había escuchado aparentemente entre sueños, cuando todavía no podía controlar su cuerpo y lo había estado haciendo Kagura. Kei. -si peleas en ese estado de seguro perderás y harás que nos preocupemos- siguió sin tan si quiera verla, ahora le estaba dando la espalda y se podía adelante de ella. Mirando con odio y rencor a los seres que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-Pero...-

-No creo que estén diciendo la verdad, no después de todo lo que han echo, no son de fiar, no caigas en su trampa. No vale la pena Kinomoto.-

-¿en serio?, tus amigos no valen... ¿la pena?- rió escandalosamente -Pero para que me creas, ¿no es una de tus amigas la que llamaba a un tal Eriol?, ¿la amatista que me aseguraba que Sakura Kinomoto vendría a ayudarlas? o quizás ¿la chica que me miraba con dulce odio y llamaba a un mocoso, Syaoran?-

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al igual que los de cierto chino. Sin embargo el dolor que sintió en el pecho la chica no se comparaba con el amargo rencor que sentía el joven Kei.

Y como era de esperarse de Naraku, tomando de sorpresa al joven y a la débil niña. Con ordenes trazadas anteriormente. Un joven saltó de una rama, colocándose detrás de Kinomoto, poniendo el filo de la kusarigama en su fino y delicado cuello, de forma amenazadora.

Luego de eso, Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe. Escuchó las exclamaciones de personas cercanas y apenas logró escuchar tres gritos que destacaron del resto.

-KOHAKU

-NARAKU

-SYAORAN

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

*www* chaaan, a qué no se esperabn ese final, he? :3

Espero que le haya agradado. Duda, sugerencia, tomatazo... son bien recibidos!

Si les gusto, click más abajo.

Os quiere

B.C.M


	12. La batalla Parte 2

**_CCS ni InuYasha me pertenecen, yo solo juego y torturo un poco a los lindos pjs._**

**_Contestando Review:_**

_Princess Arrancar4Sakura: _Si, si, muchísimas gracias, hasta ahora si me ha ido bien! es por eso que me anime a actualizar.. jajaja bueno ese era el punto, dejaros con ansias. Pero tranquila en este capi no os dejaré con ansias, creo. Gracias *w* que ilu me dan tus comentarios, jajajaja hay! tengo a las mejores lectors del mundo(: no, gracias a ti pos pasarte y tomarte tu tiempo para leer, tanto como para escribir.

_lolipopy Doremi:_ jajajajaj no te preocupes! yo también he estado muy ocupada, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y sigas pasándote(: yo también la odio e.e compartimos sentimiento.

_Saku15: _No te preocupes esta bien, bueno.. si, claro que puedo darte más de SxE, al fin y al cabo ustedes son las lectors y me gusta complacerls. Gracias por leer!

_Ceciali: _jajaja muchísimas gracias! y he aquí el otro capi *w* espero no hacerte esperar mucho, tu también cuidate y espero que te agrade el capi, gracias por pasarte!.

_YuiAkiyama: _jiji awww *-* si yo también empiezo a agarrarle gran cariño a Saiga. Y si, tienes razón, los unirá un poco más, aunque creo que lo notarás al final del capítulo.

Jajajaja tranquila, no me agobias, es muy divertido responder tus preguntas.

1. ¿Que es lo que busca Naraku de Sakura? Bueno a decir verdad, primero lo que quería era el fragmento de la Shikon que ella tenía, pero paso algo -no diré qué, porque sería un fuerte spoiler- que lo hizo tener segundos planes donde ella no podría salir bien parada.

2. ¿Por que tiene a sus amigas? Bueno eso es parte de su plan, para hacerle daño a Kinomoto

3. ¿Que es lo que pretende Utau? Por que no creo que este con Naraku...o ¿si?: ¿Utau?, tiene sus.. motivos para hacer aquello, no esta involucrada directamente con las acciones de Naraku o él mismo.

4. ¿Quien grito Shaoran? Sera a caso que Shaoran llego justo en el momento que Kohaku atacaba a Sakura e instintivamente la protegio? jajaja, eso lo verás amiga mia, más abajo

5. ¿Quien es el pretendiente de Tomoyo?: ¿quieres saberlo, ahora?, se arruinaría la sorpresa(:

6. ¿Sakura comenzara a sentir algo por Eriol? Bueno, el tiempo lo dira, ¿no crees?.

wawawawawa *se desmaya y despierta con los ojos cristalinos* que ilusión! que adorable eres! amo tenerlas como lectoras son increíbles! :´)

awwww:3

_rubi-chan00: _yey! ese era el propósito! jajaja ya verás quien grito, tranquila, puedo contestarlas si así lo deseas XD lo shé es tan *wwww* kawaii que comes que adivinas? jajaajaja Si, si yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero cuando me di cuenta e.e las cosas se estaban tornando así... jajajaja tranquila ^^ eso se verá dentro de amm 2 capis más(: muchas gracias por pasarte y leer, ^^ me hacen muy feliz mina!

_Maru-chan1296:_ jijiji de vez en cuando la intriga es buena (?) y mira! he actualizadoooo, me perdonarás? o.o siiiiiiiiiiiii? :3 bueno diría mentira si dijera que Kei no es adorable *w* porque definitivamente lo es.!

_._

_._

_Bueno y sin más... no los entretengo!_

* * *

_-No seas tonta- dijo de nueva esa voz, la voz que había escuchado aparentemente entre sueños, cuando todavía no podía controlar su cuerpo y lo había estado haciendo Kagura. Kei. -si peleas en ese estado de seguro perderás y harás que nos preocupemos- siguió sin tan si quiera verla, ahora le estaba dando la espalda y se podía adelante de ella. Mirando con odio y rencor a los seres que se encontraban frente a ellos._

_-Pero...-_

_-No creo que estén diciendo la verdad, no después de todo lo que han echo, no son de fiar, no caigas en su trampa. No vale la pena Kinomoto.-_

_-¿en serio?, tus amigos no valen... ¿la pena?- rió escandalosamente -Pero para que me creas, ¿no es una de tus amigas la que llamaba a un tal Eriol?, ¿la amatista que me aseguraba que Sakura Kinomoto vendría a ayudarlas? o quizás ¿la chica que me miraba con dulce odio y llamaba a un mocoso, Syaoran?-_

_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al igual que los de cierto chino. Sin embargo el dolor que sintió en el pecho la chica no se comparaba con el amargo rencor que sentía el joven Kei._

_Y como era de esperarse de Naraku, tomando de sorpresa al joven y a la débil niña. Con ordenes trazadas anteriormente. Un joven saltó de una rama, colocándose detrás de Kinomoto, poniendo el filo de la kusarigama en su fino y delicado cuello, de forma amenazadora._

_Luego de eso, Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe. Escuchó las exclamaciones de personas cercanas y apenas logró escuchar tres gritos que destacaron del resto._

_-KOHAKU_

_-NARAKU_

_-SYAORAN_

_Después todo se volvió negro._

**Minutos antes.**

Sus manos entrelazadas, sintiendo el calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos. Ambos teniendo un juego de miradas y un chico que más bien parecía un tomate.

Una risa suave se escuchó en el bosque, haciendo eco. El joven miró a la chica que se encontraba mirándolo de forma divertida y tierna al mismo tiempo. El joven sintió que se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta y sintió su rostro arder al verla mirándolo de aquella forma. Y sin poder articular palabra alguna, le miró fijamente antes de sonreir con calidez.

-Syaoran-kun- le llamó. El chico sonrió un poco más al escuchar a la chica pronunciar su nombre como se fuera una caricia. Entonces sintió una sensación cálida en su corazón.

-Dime- dijo con voz profunda, seria, pero aún así, en el fondo, llena de calidez y cierta timidez.

-yo quiero... yo quiero... -empezó a titubear, deteniendo su marcha -sé.. que.. etto... bueno, que no es el momento...porque tus amigos... están perdidos y no los hemos encontrado a pesar de estar buscándolos tan arduamente... demo... -tomó aire y sus miradas se encontraron.

El ambarino la miraba expectante, confundido y con el ceño fruncido, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que la alentaba a continuar -los encontraremos, tranquila- dijo después de unos segundos de silencios.

-lo sé, no lo dudo.. pero... -su mirada se fijó en el suelo, como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo -pero yo.. quiero decirte que tu me.. tu me gu... - El chico la miraba atento, la escuchaba y por alguna razón su corazón empezó a bombear sagre tan rápido que se podía comparar a los aleteos a pleno vuelo de un colibrí. Desefrenados.

-lo que quiero decir es...- tomó aire antes de sus ojos amatista se encontraran con los ambarinos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, al sentir su mirada penetrante. La chica quería transmitirle sus sentimientos a través de aquella mirada; el chico podía sentir que pronto su corazón se detendría por tanto esfuerzo. Su rostro ardía y de pronto sus manos empezaron a temblar, sintiéndose ansioso.

-Li Syaoran, la verdad es que tu me gust..- Una explosión de poder se sintió en ese momento, antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar con lo que había empezado.

El chico de ojos ambarinos, tuvo que regresar y pisar la tierra; alejando aquella burbuja que se había formado, manteniéndolos apartados del resto del mundo. Su corazón empezó a regular sus latidos, sólo para que volviesen a comenzar de forma rápida, nuevamente, pero en un sentido completamente distinto.

-¿qué ha sido eso?- pregunto, estrechando los ojos. Mirando en esa dirección, el lugar en donde se había producido aquella descarga increíblemente grande de poder; pero que sólo había durado unos segundos, los suficientes para lograr sentirlo.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó una confundida amatista. Mirándolo con preocupación -¿ocurre algo malo Syaoran?-

El ambarino que había avanzado, inconsientemente un metro hacia allí, la miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió calidamente -No-

-¿seguro?- preguntó, analizando el rostro del ambarino, acercándose unos pasos hacia él -será mejor que nos vayámos y prosigamos buscando...

-S..-

Otra descarga, mucho más grande que la anterior, se hizo presente, en el mismo lugar. El joven giró rápidamente su rostro. Solo para que segundos después, una pantera negra bastante familiar, se alzara sobre los arboles, dejando ver a un joven bastante herido, sobre aquel animal o mas bien dicho guardián.

-No puede ser, ¡Hiragizawa!- Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones. Es decir, estamos hablando de la reencarnación de Clow, ¿quién podría haberle echo aquel daño en gran magnitud?, solo alguien.. mucho más poderoso.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

-Utau, espérame aquí- sentenció, sin esperar un "no" como respuesta. Salió en su dirección antes de que Utau lograra terminar de analizar lo que le decía o lograra articular palabra.

-¡SYAORAN!- un grito lleno de preocupación salió de sus labios, tratando de que así se detuviera, pero él, ya había desaparecido entre la maleza.

El joven de ojos ambarinos corría con todas sus fuerzas, cortando la distancia poco a poco, conforme daba pasos largos y ágiles. No podía permitirse dar un respiro, lo que acababa de ver no le traía nada bueno a su mente. En cada pisada ponía la fuerza suficiente para ganar velocidad, hasta que, por fin, a lo lejos vio reunidas a unos seres, unos familiares y otros no.

Se quedó estático, helado, al ver aquella escena. Un joven, un poco mas alto que él, tenía amenazada a Kinomoto con una kusarigama a centímetros de su cuello.

Algo dentro de él se removió, al mismo tiempo que algo parecía oprimirle de forma salvaje su corazón. Su vista se nublo por la rabia y algo lo controló en aquel instante, la rabia tomó posesión de su cuerpo, él apenas y sabía lo que hacia.

Con movimientos inhumanos, pero rápidos e imperceptibles, se subió a la rama de un árbol cercana. Llendo así, de rama en rama, hasta lograr acercarse sin ser visto o descubierto. Buscando el momento adecuado, hasta que por fin, desenvaino su espada y salió al encuentro de aquel que amenzaba a Kinomoto.

Justo antes de que la espada rebanara en dos al joven, éste dio unos pequeños saltos hacia atrás. Mirándolo de forma astuta y vacía, listo para atacar. El joven ambarino aferró su espada entre sus manos, mirándolo serio y con la ira dentro de él.

Pues un animal había tomado su cuerpo. Un animal con el nombre de furia desenfrenada.

Sentía que ese animal quería hacerle pagar a ese sujeto, por hacerle daño a Kinomoto; verla así, inconsciente y débil solo hacía que algo se removiera en su interior buscando saciarse con la venganza, que buscaba contra el sujeto. No le perdonaría que hubiera tocado a Kinomoto, sólo para dejarla en esas condiciones.

* * *

-**Kohaku**, ¡¿por qué?- gritó una mujer desde lejos, notando en su voz que se encontraba claramente desilucionada y llena de desepeción por los actos cometidos por el niño. Esta joven venía acompañada por sus amigos, pues al parecer ya habían terminado con aquellos manipulados y numerosos aldeanos que los habían atacado minutos antes.

-**NARAKU**, maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a tendernos una trampa?- un peliplateado gruñía furioso, al tiempo que se ponía en frente de los chicos. Sujetando con fuerza a colmillo de acero. Mirando con odio al sujeto de ojos inyectados de sangre que lo miraba con burla.

**-Syaoran**, ¿realmente eres tú?- dijo el joven Saiga sin dar crédito a lo que veía. El joven de ojos chocolate le miró de reojo,sintiendo que todavía ese pequeño animal dentro de él. Le dirigió una mirada fria antes de desviar la mirada hacia la cardcaptor inconsciente, que ahora se encontraba en el lomo del guardián Kerberos, alejándose de todo aquel que podría hacerle más daño. Su mirada se concentró de nuevo hacia el frente, donde, se suponía debía estar aquel sujeto. Había desaparecido. _¿qué demonios?-_

-Realmente los aldeanos habían sido manipulados por Kagura- La voz del monje Miroku sonaba tensa, contenida, muy dentro de él había un gran fuego que quemaba todo a su paso, la furia.

_Y no sólo a los aldeanos, también Sakura fue manipulada_, pensó el joven Kei un poco abatido, por haber lastimado a la chica y haber desconfiado a tal grado de ella.

Sin embargo dos personas, un poco alejadas y con poco interés en la conversación, buscaban entre ellos y en la oscuridad del bosque a un joven que se había escapado de su campo de visión. Kohaku.

-Ustedes siempre tomando las cosas con tanta tranquilidad, hubiera sido mejor que acabaran con todos ellos para que no se hubieran levantado de nuevo, terminando con su tarea: quizás, entonces, habrían acabado más rápido y hubieran logrado detenernos -

-¿¡Otra vez tu?¡-

**Pov Kagome**

Miraba todo desde ahí, arriba de Kirara. Mas abajo, en el bosque, se encontraban Naraku, Kagura y Kanna.

_Entonces después de todo la culpa la han tenido ellos, por eso nos atacaban esas buenas personas, de seguro... de seguro aún tienen en su poder las almas de esas personas y por lo tanto control sobre dichos cuerpos, necesito... necesito que las liberen si no queremos que se vuelvan a levantar contra nosotros._

Y con ese pensamiento, tomé una de las flechas y la tensé a la cuerda del arco. Me quedé unos segundos en esa posición, esperando el momento indicado, viendo mi blanco con detenimiento.

Estreché los ojos y la solté. _Porfavor, porfavor no falles..._

Sin embargo antes de llegar a su destino, Naraku me miró de reojo, con usa sonrisa odiosa en su rostro, llena de suficiencia.

-¡Cuidado, Kagome!- gritó una preocupada Sango, siendo la primera en encontrar lo que estaba buscando, a su hermano.

Justo en ese instante la flecha fue tragada por el espejo, haciendo que las almas dentro de este se alborotaran y una grieta hiciera acto de aparición en el objeto, y Kohaku, al mismo tiempo que sucedió aquello, me tuvo inmovilizada.

-Inuyasha no te muevas si deseas que la miko no... pague las consecuencias de tus descuidos- dijo una sonriente Kagura. Mirándolo con sorna.

El joven peliplateado al escucharla detuvo una carrera que había empezado, para llegar al mi lado. Podía ver claramente que Inuyasha se sentía impotente, me lo transmitía con la mirada, no podía moverse o seguramente yo sufriría.

-Si no expulso las almas que contiene el espejo... seguramente se rompera- dijo la niña abrieron la boca por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Hazlo Kanna, ya se hizo lo que se había planeado, de nada sirve que las almas se queden- los ojos inyectados de veneno de basilisco habló, Naraku. Kanna entonces alzó el espejo y numerosos resplandores, parecidos a estrellas fugaces, salieron del espejo. Las almas regresaban a sus dueños.

-Y por cierto Kohaku, debo agradecerte que te hayas ofrecido _voluntariamente, _pues ahora el plan fue todo un éxito y la miko cayó en la trampa.

Fue entonces que algo hizo Click en mi cabeza. Todo encajó. Lo del espejo había sido una distracción, Naraku quería que yo lanzara esa flecha y me concentrara en aquel objetivo para no notar como se me aproximaba Kohaku; por eso me dirigió aquella mirada de burla, había caido como tonta en su trampa; no había sentido al hermano de Sango hasta que ese frio y peligroso filo amenazaban con cortar mi cabeza y separarla de mi cuerpo. Pero, ¿qué ganaba con todo eso?, ¿qué quería?.

-Si no quieren que su amiga muera, entrégenos los fragmentos de la perla- dijo, no, ordenó con voz fúnebre la voz del hombre que los miraba con burla y diversión, pues bien sábía, que recibiría un "no" como respuesta.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, un silencio invadió aquella parte del bosque. No se escuchaba más que el viento pasar tan tranquilo, ignorante de lo que sucedía en la vida de los éstos seres.

-¡No, Inuyasha!- dije con voz firme la miko, cuando ví al peliplateado tomar los fragmentos regados y dar unos pasos vacilantes a Naraku.

-¡Tonta!-gritó enfadado, no conmigo, si no con el muy despreciable de Naraku, que siempre que quería algo lo lograba a base de trampas - ¿qué no ves que si no se los doy él probablemente...- se calló y miró con odio al ser que le miraba con una ceja alzada. No tenía la necesidad de terminar algo que era obvio, pues bien sabía como terminaba aquello inconcluso.

_él probablemente.. me mataría._

Miré como Inuyasha daba unos cuantos pasos más. Yo no podía... no podía dejar que ésto pasara, al menos, no por mi culpa. _Casi nos costó la vida haber reunido fragmento por fragmento._

-¡NO, INUYASHA!- dije con voz potente, mientras me removía inquieta, hasta que segundos después me detuve, quedando estática en ese preciso momento; no porque Kohaku haya cortado la distancia, con aquella peligrosa arma que sujetaba, con mi cuello; no porque el hermano de Sango me había inmovilizado; si no, porque una flecha sagrada pasó entre aquel pequeño espacio que había entre Kohaku y yo. Una flecha sagrada que me permitió alejarme de allí y ponerme en un lugar seguro.

-Kikyo, tan oportuna como siempre- dijo la voz de Naraku, que se haía tornado ácida y sarcástica -que gusto me da verte-

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, Naraku- una voz sedosa, pero con un tono claro de rencor se escuchó entonces. Una mujer de largos y lacios cabellos oscuros, de piel albina, con mirada fría, astuta y de un color chocolate amargo, con traje de sacerdotisa hizo acto de aparición. Llevaba con ella un arco y con una flecha cargada en éste.

_Ella era, no, yo soy muy parecida a ella, fisicamente, aunque ella es mucho más hermosa, pero el motivo de esto, es que yo soy.. su reencarnación. Ya que ella murió cincuenta años atrás, por una trampa que les tendió el demonio Naraku, haciendo que Inuyasha y ella se odiaran hasta que ella terminó muerta por una grave herida, echa por el demonio cuando se hizo pasar por Inuyasha, pero antes de que muriera ella se encargó de sellar a Inuyasha y pedirle a su hermana que la quemaran junto con la perla, para que no cayera en manos equivocadas._

_Pero... ella regresó, sin embargo no es un ser humano con corazón propio, su cuerpo está echo de barro y huesos y sólo es capaz de moverse en este mundo gracias a las almas que se desprendieron de mi cuerpo. Esas de odio y rencor hacia su querido Inuyasha._

-Ki...Kikyo- susurra Inuyasha, apenas audiblemente, mirándola como si fuese un fantasma, atónito, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

_Inuyasha.. entiendo, sigues sintiendo algo especial por Kikyo. Aunque ella, me haya salvado en estos momentos, esa mujer antes nos ha traicionado; aunque nunca haya venido hasta nostros, para poder verte, aunque tú siempre eres el que va a verla en cuanto sabes que está cerca; aunque ella se comporte así contigo, tan fría, cortante. Aún así, siempre has pensado en ella, nunca has dejado de hacerlo. Tú siempre querrás a tu linda Kikyo, lo veo en tus ojos..._

Algo se remueve en mi interior, pero sé que es, es la tristeza y decepción, _¿algún día podrás olvidarte de ella?, al parecer es muy escaza esa probabilidad, pero no es tiempo de pensar en ello, Naraku está presente, tengo que concentrarme y no perderme en mis pensamientos._

-Jum- fue lo único que salío de los labios del demonio Naraku, sonriendo fálsamente.

-¿qué?, ¿no me digas que el "gran" Naraku tiene miedo?- preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras lo miraba friamente y le apuntaba con una de sus flechas.

-Vaya Kikyo, pensé que eras inteligente, pero veo que no, el gran Naraku, _nunca_ tiene miedo-

La joven sacerdotisa solo se limitó a sonreir, en un acto que dejaba afuera la felicidad.

-¡Naraku!- una voz enojada y potente se escuchó. Inuyasha, al parecer había regresado con nosotros después de tanto tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos. -¡Esta vez me las pagarás!-

-¿Enserio?, me gustaría ver como intentas inútilmente hacer eso, pero ¿sabes?, ya he desperdiciando demasiado tiempo con ustedes-

-¿qué has dicho?- preguntó un ofendido y molesto Miroku, que se encontraba al lado del joven Inuyasha.

El demonio se limitó a sonreir con burla -no pensé que fueras sordo, monje-

El aludido estrechó los ojos y enseguida se deshizo del rosario que adornaba su mano derecha. Dejando ver en la palma, un especie de hueco, el cual empezó a absorber todo lo que se encontró en su camino.

Kagura, seria, simplemente hizo un movimiento de muñeca para mover su abanico, de tal forma, que con su poder de manipular el viento, hizo que del suelo, se desprendieran ciertos pedazos que empezaron a ser absorbidos por el agujero negro del monje. Ellos se dieron la vuelta, después de que Kohaku de un momento a otro llegara junto a ellos y desaparecieron. Al igual que mi reencarnación.

-¡No!, escaparon-

**Pov Autora**

Los viajeros, Kei y Li se miraban sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver. Es que parecía más una película de acción, de ficción, que era imposible que sucediera, pero así fue.

El ambiente entonces, se lleno de frustración, de tristeza y preocupación.

-Debemos de ir a ver cómo se encuentran Hiragizawa y Kinomoto- dijo la voz de la joven Sango, en un tono bajo y para nada contento, en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza y vació que llegaron en cuanto vio partir a su hermano -Kagome-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó a su amiga.

-Si, no ha sido nada- le restó importancia la sacerdotisa, con un deje de tristeza en su voz, que trataba de ocultar bastante bien.

-¿Oigan e Inuyasha?- preguntó el anaranjado, que era el que tenía mejor humor.

-Él partió hace unos momentos- respondió secamente, una voz un tanto grave, ese había sido Kei. Que se encontraba atrás de ellos, junto con Li.

-¿QUÉ?- les miró incrédulos el pequeño Shippo -¿pero a dónde se fue esa bestia?- preguntó, saltando al hombro de Kagome.

-Seguramente él fue a ver... a Kikyo- susurró la miko, después de que nadie se digno a contestar la pregunta del pequeño.

-¡HAY PERO ESE TONTO!- gritó lleno de rabia el niño mientras todos, en un silencio, avanzaban hacia la aldea.

* * *

Kero se encontraba, al igual que Spi, preocupados por sus respectivos dueños. Ellos no había logrado llevarlos dentro de la aldea, pues si no, no sabría que ocurriría, podrían atacarlos pensando que eran salvajes y pondrían en riesgo la vida de sus amos que se encontraban en deplorables condiciones.

Pero, estando ahí afuera, después de unos cuantos minutos. Un aura blanca rodeo a la joven cardcaptor, en señal de que su alma o al menos una parte de ella, había regresado a donde correspondía. Haciendo que poco a poco sus ojos se abrieran. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y recordaba las cosas vagamente, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto en cuanto vio a su guardián mirándola un poco asombrado y menos preocupado que antes.

-¡Kero!- dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba, un poco entusiasta. Ese entusiasmo se fue al suelo en cuanto vio a su buen amigo Eriol inconsiente. -¡Eriol!- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y una preocupación enorme invadió su corazón en tan escazos segundos. Sintió como su corazón se encogía y una extraña sensación la invadió.

La castaña se bajó del lomo de su guardián a toda prisa y tomó con suma delicadeza a Eriol -hay que llevarlo a la aldea-susurró, mirando el rostro más pálido que jamás haya visto en su corta existencia.

Los guardianes la miraron -pero Sakura, si entramos contigo, los aldeanos seguramente se vendrán contra nosotros y dudo que lo atiendan...- dijo con voz segura, pero preocupada el guardián del sol.

La esmeralda los miró unos instantes, antes de que una idea fugaz cruzara por su cabeza -Lo tengo!- dijo entusiasta- No se muevan de aquí!- añadió antes de echarse a correr.

-¡Sakura!, Maldición, esa niña todavía no se encuentra bien...-susurró su guardián, mirando la dirección por donde se había ido.

-Pero sabe lo que hace y es la única esperanza de que alguien los trate- agrégó el otro.

Kinomoto llegando a la aldea, había causado un alboroto, pidiendo a gritos ayuda, pues según ella los había atacado un ser y habían quedado heridos. Los aldeanos al ver la inocencia y el estado de la chiquilla no dudaron en ayudarla. Pocos minutos después de aquello, la joven esmeralda salió corriendo con la respiración entrecortada. Cuando estuvo a escazos metros de los guardianes se detuvo, sus manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas para buscar no tambalearse y no caerse. Toda ella temblaba.

-Regresen.. a sus falsas identidades- pidió, alzando el rostro, con gotas de sudor en éste.

-Sakura..- La voz del guardián estaba impregnada de preocupación.

-rápido, no hay tiempo Kero- dijo con voz acelerada. Éstos dudando un poco, lo hicieron justo en el momento en que varios aldeanos llegaron hasta ellos, ayudando a los dos jovenes hasta llegar a la aldea y dejarlos a cada uno en una habitación, con los tratos y personas, para que ayudaran a curarse.

-Descansa, es el mejor medicamento- comentó una señora regordeta que la miraba con dulzura, después de darle algo que realmente no sabía nada bien, pero era por su bien -no te preocupes todo estará bien- añadió al ver la preocupación de Sakura reflejado en su rostro.

Pero es que Eriol no estaba con ella, y sinceramente sentía como su corazón se oprimía siempre que recordaba su rostro pálido, sus heridas, todo. Sin embargo en cuanto más rápido se curase, más rápido iría a verlo y entonces, sólo entonces, podría estar tranquila.

Eriol... se fuerte, pensó antes de caer en brazos de morfeo.

* * *

El grupo avanzó después de que un integrante más se le uniera, Utau. El joven ambarino les había dicho que tenía que ir en busca de una amiga, así que optaron por esperarlo aunque él insistió que se adelantaran. Pero ellos no podían dejar sólo a unos niños como ellos en el bosque, no después de lo sucedido.

Ya juntos, llegaron a la aldea, en un silencio sepulcral, que se había mantenido durante el camino que habían recorrido para llegar hasta ese lugar.

La joven miko preoguntó a los aldeanos por los niños, a lo que uno de ellos le respondió que se encontraban en la casa de un amigo suyo y nos ofreció llevarnos.

Cuando estuvimos en ese lugar cada quien se aseguró de visitarlos y asegurarse que no habían pasado a mayores. Por suerte aquellos que los atendieron, les aseguraron que necesitaban reposo para recuperar sus energías, medicamentos y un poco de comida en su estómago y todo saldría de maravilla.

Después de eso, el ambiente se aligeró solo un poco. Ya habían pasado ciertas horas y Syaoran se incómodo de estar entre tanta gente; quienes estaban provando bocado mientras que sus amigos estaba en esas condiciones; se excusó, recibiendo ciertas protestas de la amatista, pero al final, terminó dejándolo ir y luego de varios minutos de pensarlo, decidó ir a la habitación de Kinomoto.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kei Saiga pasando, casi rozando, la mejilla de Kinomoto con sus dedos.

Algo dentro del ambarino se removió de forma incontrolable. Sentía unos impulsos que fueron apagados por un dolor en su corazón. Una mueca hizo acto de aparición en su rostro y terminó únicamente por apretar sus manos, hasta convertirlas en puños.

-Li, ¿buscabas algo?- preguntó sin ver su viejo amigo.

¿Cómo es que sabía que él estaba ahí?. El ceño del chino se hizo profundo -Yo solo quería ver como se encontraba Kinomoto-

-Ya veo... pues se encuentra bien- dijo cortante, apartando su mano de el rostro de la chica -Así que te puedes ir-

-Ya- concordó él. Giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de salir le miró sobre su hombro, en ese instante. Li Syaoran sintió que su mundo se detenía.

-Kei- susurró, como si fuera una caricia. Con voz seca, por la resequedad en su garganta. Sakura Kinomoto había despertado y sus ojos esmeralda miraban a su viejo amigo fijamente.

-_Lo siento_, ¿te desperté?- preguntó con un tono de voz serio, pero en el fondo preocupado y levemente sonrojado. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que dejó a Li en estado de shock, si no, las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Se había disculpado. Saiga Kei, jamás, jamás se había disculpado en toda su vida, nunca había escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca y eso que llevaba más de trece años conociéndolo. Había pensado, incluso, que no viviría para contarlo, con lo arrogante, orgulloso y frio que era, pero ahí estaba él, presensiando algo que jamás habría imaginado. Y su sonrojo, ¿es que acaso estaba soñando?, porque en definitiva ese no era su amigo. Él jamás lo había visto de _esa_ manera.

-Lo siento Saiga- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, un poco avergonzada por llamarlo así sin su permiso pues la castaña pensó que lo había incomodado -No

-Puedes llamarme Kei- dijo desviando la mirada, al escucharla la miró de reojo y un alivio se vio en sus ojos.

-Entonces tu puedes decirme Sakura- sonrió de la manera más dulce posible.

Syaoran se sentía en un sueño, uno demasiado extraño, irreal, esto no podía estar pasando ¿o si? y ¿por qué sentía que algo quería salirse de su pecho, que su corazón quería gritar pero por alguna razón algo se lo impedía?, ¿por qué sentía una gran rabia pero al mismo tiempo no podía sacarla?, ¿por qué no podía moverse o incluso hablar?, entonces sintió de pronto, que sus emociones eran prisioneras en su propio cuerpo, como si no lograran salir.

-Me alegra dulce Sakura- su voz sonó.. ¿dulce?, estamos hablando del mismo ¿Kei Saiga?.

Fue en ese momento que algo estalló dentro del joven Li, giró su rostro y salió, aventándo la puerta corrediza para cerrarla, sin ninguna delicadeza. Descargando de alguna manera todo lo que sentía en aquel simple acto.

* * *

¡Helloooooo!

¿les ha gustado el capi?

¿si, no?

dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos...

denle click más abajo!

Me harían felices sus review *w*

gracias por todo chics!

os quiere B.C.M


	13. Ojos Miel

**_Bueno los personajes de CCS ni de InuYasha me pertenecen, no tengo tanta imaginación ^^u_**

_Contestando Review:_

_Maru-chan1296: jajajaja ya era hora, se lo merecía Li ¬¬ después de tanto daño que le hizo a la pobre de Saku u_u wiiiii! muchisimas gracias!:33 hay que ilu! pero gracias a ti! *w* que kawaii gracias por tu tiempo._

_Princess Arrancar4Sakura: graciiiaaas*www* me alegro T.T temía que no haya quedado bien, pero me han alegrado y animado! es por eso que aquí el siguiente capi! espero que te siga gustando! y que sigas tomandote el tiempo para pasarte y leerlo ^^ y no gracias a ti pot ser maravillosa!_

_Ceciali: aww! muchisimas gracias!:DD jajajaja si, es que de aquí en adelante ya se pone más las relaciones amorosas =^.^= espero que este capi te guste también, gracias de antemano por tu tiempo y por tan bonitos review *w* que me emocionan como no tienes idea!._

_YuiAkiyama: jajajaja lo sé, es muy lindo y asdfgh adorable!:33. Gracias! yo cada vez amo más a mis lectors. Pues si, respondiendo a tus preguntas xD. Si, Naraku se ha dado cuenta de eso, aunque él no sabe que es "magia" y si de alguna manera piensa usar todo esto para su beneficio, es Naraku después de todo. Jajaja y en parte si, también se llevaran mejor éstas dos ^^ por eso que mencionaste y por otras cosas -misterio- y Si, lo sé! *wwww* pero yo amo a los tres (Syaoran, Eriol y Kei) jijiji. Y con respecto a eso de sus amigas, pues bueno ya verás en éste capi y toda la historia?. Huh? eso no lo entendí muy bien, pero si te refieres a que si segirá el fic en este mundo.. bueno no, porque hay muchísimos más. -Es por eso que la historia será larga, creo- No muchas gracias a ti po leer y dejarme tu review y así levantarme los ánimos!. AWWWWWW*-* morí, a mi también me encantaría ser tu amiga! ^^ _

_rubi-chan00: siiiiiiii *w* lo sé! aunque serán lentos loa avances que tendrá para llegar a la verdad u.u waa, de enserio? *www* jajajajaja yo también grite cuando se me ocurrió la idea [vaya es que primero me lo imagino en mi cabecita y luego lo escribo]. Yeeeeey! no sabes cuanta ilusión me dan tus comentarios xDDDD me alegra que te guste mucho la historia, tanto como a mi *wwww* Graciaaaas! tu me haces feliz con tus review sólo me brillan los ojitos cuando los leo y pienso hay amo a mis lectors!. Espero que este capi te guste y gracias por leer._

_Noglaz: Muchisimas gracias:33 Jajaja ups ^^u lo siento, pero que bueno que te haya gustado mucho el anterior y te interese el fic! espero que éste capi te guste igual ^^ sabias palabras creo que nunca lo habría pensado de esa forma, es en parte, un buen consejo, gracias por escribir. Y con respecto a eso, bueno, siendo sincera ya no estarán muchos capis más en éste mundo pues ya tengo pensado el siguiente :33 pero espero que les guste tanto como a mi, el mundo que tengo pensado._

_Gracias a los alertas por cierto!_

**_Y no los entretengo más, aquí el capítulo, disfrútenlo! ^w^_**

* * *

_-**Kei**- susurró, como si fuera una caricia. Con voz seca, por la resequedad en su garganta. Sakura Kinomoto había despertado y sus ojos esmeralda miraban a su viejo amigo fijamente._

_-**Lo siento**, ¿te desperté?- preguntó con un tono de voz serio, pero en el fondo preocupado y levemente sonrojado. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que dejó a Li en estado de shock, si no, las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Se había disculpado. Saiga Kei, jamás, jamás se había disculpado en toda su vida, nunca había escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca y eso que llevaba más de trece años conociéndolo. Había pensado, incluso, que no viviría para contarlo, con lo arrogante, orgulloso y frio que era, pero ahí estaba él, presensiando algo que jamás habría imaginado. Y su sonrojo, ¿es que acaso estaba soñando?, porque en definitiva ese no era su amigo. Él jamás lo había visto de esa manera._

_-Lo siento **Saiga**- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, un poco avergonzada por llamarlo así sin su permiso pues la castaña pensó que lo había incomodado -No_

_-**Puedes llamarme Kei**- dijo desviando la mirada, al escucharla la miró de reojo y un alivio se vio en sus ojos._

_-Entonces tu puedes decirme Sakura- sonrió de la manera más dulce posible._

_Syaoran se sentía en un sueño, uno demasiado extraño, irreal, esto no podía estar pasando ¿o si? y ¿por qué sentía que algo quería salirse de su pecho, que su corazón quería gritar pero por alguna razón algo se lo impedía?, ¿por qué sentía una gran rabia pero al mismo tiempo no podía sacarla?, ¿por qué no podía moverse o incluso hablar?, entonces sintió de pronto, que sus emociones eran prisioneras en su propio cuerpo, como si no lograran salir._

_-Me alegra **dulce Sakura**- su voz sonó.. ¿suave?, estamos hablando del mismo ¿Kei Saiga?._

_Fue en ese momento que algo estalló dentro del joven Li, giró su rostro y salió, aventándo la puerta corrediza para cerrarla, sin ninguna delicadeza. Descargando de alguna manera todo lo que sentía en aquel simple acto._

[N/A: Música de Fondo-Clow Lead no Teema]

-¿Hoe?, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó sorprendida. Abriendo sus ojos esmeralda más de lo normal, mirando la puerta corrediza que se encontraba entreabierta.

-No es nada malo, no te preocupes- susurró con tono serio y ceño fruncido el joven Kei. La mirada de la castaña voló de la puerta al joven de cabellos casi cobrizos y le sonrió tenuemente.

Sakura confiaba en el joven Saiga, a pesar de lo ocurrido, así que optó por dejar de preguntar sobre aquello -Dime, ¿ya.. terminó la pelea?- preguntó con la voz impregnada de preocupación.

-Si, ya acabó- contestó, regresando su atención a la cardcaptor que no dejaba de mirarle y por alguna extraña razón le empezaba a poner nervioso.

-Ya veo- susurró, mirando ahora el techo echo de madera -¿Kei?

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Eriol?- Le mira de nuevo a los ojos. La castaña se sentía ansiosa entonces por la respuesta del joven Saiga, no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero es que no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por su buen amigo Hiragizawa, no podía estar tranquila pues el aspecto que tenía la última vez que lo vió no era... muy bueno que digamos.

-Bueno, aún no ha despertado- su voz sonó más grave, siniestra, severa con un toque de preocupación -Pero no debes preocuparte- añadió mientras le regalaba una diminuta sonrisa para calmarla, al notar la angustia reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes -Hiragizawa es fuerte, no dudo que despierte de un momento a otro-

La ojiverde no dijo nada, simplemente calló desviando la mirada. Aunque si somos sinceros un poco más tranquila, ella sabía que su preciado amigo era fuerte, después de todo era la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Sin embargo ahora era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba.

-Oye Kei, ¿tu crees que lo que dijo aquella persona, Naraku, sea cierta?, me refiero a si en verdad tiene a Tomoyo y el resto- susurró con voz suave, pero baja.

El joven Saiga Kei dudó unos instantes antes de responder a la pregunta, que sabía llegaría tarde o temprano -Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, esa persona no me agrada en lo absoluto y es muy probable que esas palabras sólo las haya dicho para tendernos una trampa-

-Si, tienes razón- concordó con él, después de pensarlo un poco-pero no puedo evitar pensar que nos está diciendo la verdad, si no, ¿cómo es posible que supiera eso?, me refiero a eso que dijo sobre ellos, sonó muy real -dijo lo último en voz baja, mientras conectaba sus miradas nuevamente -Además, éste es otro mundo, ¿cómo es que nos conoce así?, ¿cómo es que supo eso?, temo pensar, que no nos está diciendo una mentira y si fuera así...- su voz se congeló unos segundos, ahora, incapaz de hablar ante la situación que se imaginaba -... si fuera así, ¿cómo los rescatariamos?-

-Sea lo que sea- su voz sonaba severa -primero tienen que recuperar sus fuerzas, antes de pensar en otra cosa, no pueden hacer nada en sus condiciones, así que no te preocupes por el momento, pase lo que pase todo estará bien, ¿recuerdas?- su voz ahora sonaba un poco menos ruda, sonaba suave.

-... Pero-

-Ahora no puedes hacer mucho, Sakura, sólo concentrate en reponerte antes de pensar en otra cosa, descansa, ¿si?, esa es la mejor opción-

La joven le miró, dudando, pero después de pensarlo un poco terminó cediendo y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en un suave movimiento.

-Bien, ahora descansa- dijo antes de girar su rostro hacia la puerta. Podía ver que ahora todo se encontraba oscuro, ¿había pasado tanto tiempo hablando con Kinomoto?.

Frunció un poco el ceño antes de tomar la vela entre sus manos, la única vela que iluminaba la habitación levemente -duerme bien- susurró antes de salir, dejando en penumbras la habitación.

La joven cardcaptor se vio rodeada de un negro parecido a la boca del lobo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda- está muy oscuro..- susurró con voz temblorina. Mientras cerraba los ojos fuértemente.

-Sakura...- una voz chillona y fantasmal sonó en su oido.

-¡HAA... !-apenas iba a empezar a soltar un gritó, atemorizada hasta los huesos, con un miedo infernal recorriendo todo su sistema cuando una pequeña y suave mano tapó su boca.

Ai...ai...ai, Sakura... Sakura soy yo Kero- susurró, tratando de que la chica guardara silencio y se tranquilizara. No quería tener que esperar otro rato más a fuera por si llegaba a venir otra persona; había estado esperando a fuera hasta que por fin el joven Kei salió; había estado ahí en el pasillo contando los minutos pacientemente para poder tener un rato con su ama y por fin hablar con ella, a solas.

-Estaba preocupado por ti- admitió, apartándose.

-Kero me asustaste- se quejó un poco pero después tomó al oso de felpa y lo estrechó en sus brazos -Hay Kero, tenía mucho miedo- susurró un poco avergonzada.

-Sakurita- la llamó, obteniendo así su atención.

-Dime- sonó ahora con su voz dulce, ya más tranquila. Kerberos lo dudó por un instante, era bastante curioso, pero no sabía si debía preguntar.

-¿Qué le hiciste al mocoso para que se enojara así?- preguntó optando por cambiar su pregunta al último minuto. No quería hablar sobre _ello_, no ahora.

-¿Mocoso?- preguntó desconcertada la joven cardcaptor -no te estarás refiriendo a Kei, ¿verdad?, porque él no es ningún mocoso-

-Me refiero al _otro_ mocoso-

-¡Kero!- le reprimió, pero paró de hablar segundos después de analizar sus palabras. ¿Otro mocoso?, así se refería a Li, pero, ¿por qué?, será que aquello...

Flashback~

_Y como era de esperarse de Naraku, tomando de sorpresa al joven y a la débil niña. Con ordenes trazadas anteriormente. Un joven saltó de una rama, colocándose detrás de Kinomoto, poniendo el filo de la kusarigama en su fino y delicado cuello, de forma amenazadora._

_Luego de eso, Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe. Escuchó las exclamaciones de personas cercanas y apenas logró escuchar tres gritos que destacaron del resto._

_-KOHAKU_

_-NARAKU_

_-SYAORAN_

_Después todo se volvió negro._

Fin Flashback~

¿Entonces Li estaba ahí?, es decir, ¿estaba en ese mismo lugar?. Algo se removió de forma tortuosa en el interior de la cardcaptor al pensar aquello.

-¿Syaoran?, oye Kero, espera- sonó un poco ofendida -¿Por qué lo haría enojar?, ni si quiera he hablado con él- soltó y era verdad, no había hablado con él desde que habían llegado a éste mundo y tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo, no después de..de _eso_.

-Que extraño, porque salió muy molesto de la habitación, hasta soldó la puerta, raro que no se haya roto-

_"¿Hoe?, ¿qué fue eso", "No es nada malo, no te preocupes"._ Así que, eso había sido, pero, entonces, ¿por qué se comportó así?. Ahora una cardcaptor se encontraba muy confundida.

-...-

-Sakura, creo que deberías dormir- ´susurró su buen guardián después de unos segundos. Ella lo escuchó y asintió, lo soltó con un poco de vacilación y éste enseguida voló; Kerberos dejó que se acomodara su dueña. Después de que ella dejó de moverse, él se acomodó a su lado.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Kero-

**Minutos Antes, en el bosque.**

Un joven de ojos ambarino golpeaba con fuerza el inocente tronco de un árbol, que se estremecía y soltaba de vez en cuando unas cuentas hojas, que caían con movimientos gráciles hasta tocar la fría superficie.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?- se preguntaba frustrado, sintiendo esa desconocida sensación desgarradora en su interior. Su voz era contenida y su respiración irregular.

-¿Sabes?, Ese árbol no tiene la culpa, no deberías de descargarte con él- una voz a sus espaldas se hizo por fin presente. El chino no necesitó voltearse para saber quién era. Los golpes contra el árbol cesaron entonces.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con voz fría, seria, un tono de voz usual en él, escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Disculparme- soltó después de un silencio incómodo. Éstas palabras hicieron que el joven Li girara sobre sus talones para darle la cara, no lucía sorprendido, aunque en el interior lo estaba; tenía una fría máscara con el ceño levemente fruncido y una mirada penetrante.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ahora él, al notar que Saiga no iba a hablar de nuevo.

-Y aún me lo preguntas- sonó un tanto divertido -Por comportarme así con la chica- su tono de voz sonó serio y el ceño del joven Li se profundizo. ¿Estaba refiriéndose a Utau o quizás a Sakura...?.

-No debí de atacarla, aunque sigo pensando que...- soltó un suspiró-ya no importa, si en verdad confías en ella, entonces yo también lo haré, porque confió en ti y en tus decisiones-

-...-

Le mira expectativo y los segundos empiezan a pasar lentamente -Ya no quiero estar peleando contigo Xiao Lang Li- soltó -Pero supongo que aún sigues igual de enojado, pues cómo te desquitaste con la pobre puerta... -

Los ojos del ambarino entonces brillaron con una pizca de comprensión. ¿Él pensaba que estaba tan enojado con él que se había comportado así momentos atrás?, ¿qué seguía enojado y lo había reflejado al aventar la puerta corrediza?.

-Acepto tus disculpas- susurró con voz seria pero decidida. No dijo nada, no sabía si debía decirle que su comportamiento de ¿rabia?, quizás, no era debido a la discusión generada por las acciones contra Hoshina; pero si lo hacia, no estaba seguro si decía la verdad pues no tenía muy claro sus ideas, de por qué se había comportado así, estaba confundido ¿por qué se había generado ese sentimiento hacia la joven Kinomoto y su cercanía con su viejo amigo?. Lo mejor era que le dejara con aquella idea, de que su enojo se debía hacia sus acciones violentas y no hace lo de un momento.

-Genial- sonrió de oreja a oreja, al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo chino, pero enseguida se le borró la sonrisa -Oye, sé que no estás enterado, y tengo que mencionarte que en la batalla, el demonio de ojos carmesí, aquel a quien nombran Naraku, le dijo algo a la joven maestra de cartas-

-¿A _Kinomoto?-_ preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Si, le mencionó que tiene presos a sus amigos- su voz sonó fúnebre.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó sorprendido, aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría. Ahora tenía sentido que Mei y sus compañeras hubieran desaparecido tan de repente y con el campamento boca arriba.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿No estaban contigo?- preguntó haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-Si no te habías dado cuenta antes, no me han acompañado-ironizó un poco.

-Tenía la ligera esperanza de que las hayas dejado en alguna parte o quizás se hayan separado del grupo, ¡no pensé que fueras tan irresponsable!-

-¡no me grites!- lo fulminó con la mirada- Hace unos días que han desaparecido y las hemos estado buscando- su mirada voló al cielo nocturno, poblado de estrellas expectadoras de aquella escena -... pero deseaba que no hubiera sucedido nada malo-

-Entonces supongo que es cierto- dijo completamente serio, entre pensamientos.

-Eso tendría sentido, después de todo- dijo a regañadientes, de mala gana, ocultando la creciente preocupación.

-Tendremos que rescatarlas a como de lugar-

El ambarino asintió -¿Le dirás a Kinomoto?-

-No- susurró, mirándole a los ojos -No se encuentra bien y si se lo hago saber se preocupara y querrá ir de inmediato a salvarlas, logrando que se lastime o peor aún que caiga en alguna trampa creada por ese demonio-

-Tiene sentido-murmuró.

-Creo que por ahora, debemos descansar, se hace tarde, tendremos que pedir ayuda, después de todo no conocemos éste mundo y al parecer ellos si conocen mucho a éste demonio, será más fácil y rápido de éste modo.

El chico lo miró de forma penetrante y suspiró -Si no hay de otra-

El chico de ojos oro fundido le miró con diversión -Vamos a descansar gruñón-

Li le miró echando chispas al escuchar como le decía y es que desde pequeños Kei le había nombrado así. Después de una sonora carcajada proveniente del muchacho Saiga, entraron a la casa en silencio, dispuestos a descansar; pues mañana estaban seguros que tendrían una misión que cumplir.

Salvar a sus amigas.

* * *

[N/A: Música de Fondo-Shinobi Yoru Kage]

**Pov Sakura**

_-¿Huh?, ¿Quienes son ustedes?- mi voz sonó desconcertada y desconfiada al mismo tiempo. Entre mis manos sostenía el báculo, aferrándolo tan fuerte que mis nudillos se empezaron a volver blancos._

_Unos ojos amatista de un color sólido como una roca, me miraban fijamente, haciendo que un escalofrió y un frío se calara por mis huesos. Una escalofriante sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido como el de un fantasma. Con dificultad y podía ver ciertas facciones de su rostro, pues las otras me eran imposibles ya que no se encontraba cerca._

_Su cabello era claro, con tonos dorados que resplandecían gracias a la tenue luz de la luna llena._

_De su espalda nacían dos grandes y hermosas alas de mariposa, con tonos fuertes de lila, morado y azul; el color negro delineaba la separación entre los tres ya mencionados colores. El vestido que llevaba puesto, le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, pero delineaba su cuerpo perfectamente; el color de éste era de un tono lapislazuli._

_Ella sujetaba entre sus manos un báculo, del mismo color que su vestido pero en metálico. Era mucho más grande que el suyo y en la punta del báculo se encontraban las mismas alas que ella portaba, pero la gran diferencia era, que aquellas alas estaban rodeadas de cadenas y el lugar en donde se juntaban en vez de ir un candado, había una rosa negra como la noche._

_Al lado de la chica con sonrisa atemorizante, se encontraba un muchacho, notablemente más alto que la joven. Sus facciones también le eran desconocidas, sólo podía ver sus fríos ojos azules y sus labios sin una sonrisa. De su espalda nacían dos alas como las de un ángel pero en un color completamente negro. Sus vestimentas eran de un color azul oscuro, llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa sin mangas, con una rosa negra rodeada de cadenas en la parte superior del lado derecho de la camisa._

_Y por último se encontraba, justo detrás de ellos, un hombre. Con ojos color miel, pero tan fríos y duros como el mismo hielo. Sus labios estaban delineados finamente. Sus ropas eran completamente negras, cosa que contrastaba con su piel. Su cabellera era rubia, casi del color del mismo oro. En su mano derecha se encontraba sujetando un báculo de un tono negro metálico, en la punta de éste se encontraban las figuras del sol, la luna y unas cuantas esferas rodeándolos, las primeras dos figuras estaban prisioneras de cadenas y donde se unían estás, la misma rosa negra._

_Por alguna extraña razón sentía mucha angustia y miedo, de una forma que jamás había sentido. Algo se oprimió en mi interior cuando vi al hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada aterradora articular con los labios, soltando palabras dirigidas a mi, pero yo no podía escucharlas, por alguna extraña razón._

_La mujer alzó un poco su báculo y una insignia apareció debajo de ella. En su insignia se encontraba una enorme rosa en el centro, rodeada de cadenas las cuales pronto se convirtieron en símbolos._

_-Kinomoto- se escuchó la voz de la chica, fría, llena de diversión y burla. Esa voz le fue familiar, pero.. de ¿dónde?- Será un placer jugar contigo...- soltó una pequeña risita antes de apuntar a ella con su báculo. Acto seguido un rayo negro con destellos lapislazuli nació del objeto y se dirigió con velocidad hacia la chica._

_Se sentía paralizada, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras trataba de afianzar el báculo que sentía se le resbalaba con cada segundo que pasaba._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- esa había sido su propia voz._

[N/A: Música de fondo-Saigo no Shinpan]

No pasó un segundo más antes de que sintiera un tirón. Me encontraba respirando entrecortadamente en medio de la penumbra de la habitación. Había sido un sueño, sólo un mal sueño.

Traté de calmar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón, que sentía, se iba a salir en cualquier momento. Miré a mi alrededor en cuanto mi vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, no encontraba a Kero.

Me acosté nuevamente y traté de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero no podía, ¿qué tal si volvía a soñar con lo mismo?.

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza y me levanté con cuidado. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, salí de la habitación y empecé a andar por los oscuros pasillos sin un destino en concreto.

Pasaron los minutos antes de que algo llamara mi atención, una luz que provenía de una habitación. Mis pasos se detuvieron bruscamente, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y podía ver perfectamente, gracias a la luz que emanaba de la vela, el rostro albino del joven Hiragizawa y unos reflejos dorados de la cabellera de una chica incada a su lado.

_Como el cabello de la chica de mi sueño_, pensé enseguida.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, mi mano sostuvo la puerta corrediza, lista para hacerla a un lado y pasar. Pero algo que no esperaba me dejó helada. La mano albina de la niña se puso en la frente del joven Eriol y un resplandor azul rodeo su mano. Fruncí el ceño e hice a un lado la puerta de forma brusca, sintiendo una gran angustia parecida a la que tuve en mi sueño en ese instante. Éste acto hizo que la atención de la chica se centrara en mi.

Sus ojos amatista me vieron tan friamente como uno no se llegaría a imaginar. Esa chica...

-Así que, ¿tú eres?- preguntó, levantándose de su lugar de forma grácil.

-Esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte- digo con la voz un poco más seria de lo normal, pero no podía evitarlo, no con eso que sentía dentro de mi. Algo que me mataba en mi interior, algo que me oprimía salvajemente sin tener piedad. Una terrible sensación que calaba en mis huesos y tocaba cada rincón de mi. Esa sensación que me hacía estremeser y tener la cabeza caliente, sin poder pensar coheréntemente. Sentía.. ira.

-Humpf- susurró con voz dura y una falsa sonrisa -Me llamo Hoshina Utau-

* * *

*w* hola! espero que les fuera grato este capítulo.

Dudas, Sugerencias, tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Os quiere y hasta el prox capítulo.. .BCM~


	14. Confié en ti

**_Los personajes de CCS ni de InuYasha me pertenecen._**

Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

_-¡CONFIÉ EN TI!- soltó enojada. Su respiración era entrecortada, le costaba trabajo hablar. Extrañas emociones estaban adueñándose de su cuerpo. Una ira, una rabia que nunca había sentido antes se apoderó de ella, de su corazón. La lágrimas no paraban de salir, sentía como todo lo demás le dejase de importar en esos momentos. Todo... todo había dejado de importar. Estaba cegada._

_._

_-Esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte- digo con la voz un poco más seria de lo normal, pero no podía evitarlo, no con eso que sentía dentro de mi. Algo que me mataba en mi interior, algo que me oprimía salvajemente sin tener piedad. Una terrible sensación que calaba en mis huesos y tocaba cada rincón de mi. Esa sensación que me hacía estremeser y tener la cabeza caliente, sin poder pensar coheréntemente. Sentía.. ira._

_-Humpf- susurró con voz dura y una falsa sonrisa -Me llamo Hoshina Utau-_

La mujer me miró con los ojos estrechados, mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo -y ahora, ¿me dirás quién eres tú?- preguntó con tono frío mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Yo soy.. Sakura Kinomoto- se presentó, un tanto desconfiada mientras desviaba su atención hacia Eriol. Podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba, tenía la respiración agitada y su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas.

La cardcaptor dió unos pasos vacilantes antes de caer de rodillas a un costado de él -¿Qué le has echo?- su voz, para sorpresa de ambas, sonó fria y... amenazante.

Eriol no tenía buen aspecto, estaba muy lejos de estar bien.

Pronto sintió como una sensación desconocida inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco, parando de latir unos instantes sólo para que después éste empezara una carrera intentando salir de su pecho, lograr escapar de un profundo dolor que empezaba a inundarlo, el corazón de Sakura sufría con un nuevo e inusual sentimiento. Sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Yo que tú, me daría prisa- susurró una voz a sus espaldas, tan fria como el mismo hielo. No sabía qué había echo la niña, no le había respondido, pero Sakura se propusó que luego se lo preguntaría. Escuchó la puerta corrediza y entonces, supo que se habían quedado sólos.

_[N/A:Música de Fondo - Deai]_

La joven reaccionó después de unos segundos, miró detenidamente al joven Hiragizawa. Su mano voló hacia su frente y con un simple roce sintió que éste quemó enseguida la yema de sus dedos, Eriol estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Tengo que hacer algo-susurró con la voz impregnada de preocupación. Despejó con cierta dificultad su mirada del mago enfermo y con tan solo mirar a un lado de él, unos centímetros más allá, encontró un recipiente con un poco de agua dentro.

Se levantó de su lugar con cierta torpeza, por los nervios que gobernaban en aquel momento el cuerpo pequeño de la criatura. Se incó después de estar cerca de su objetivo y en cuanto sus manos tocaron el recipiente se apartaron rápidamente, eso estaba casi igual de caliente que el joven mago, aunque definitivamente él estaba mucho peor.

Suspiró y solo necesitó echarle un vistazo al joven Eriol para tomar una decisión. Sus manos se acercaron nuevamente a aquel recipiente, dudando un poco antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y acercarlo lo suficiente al joven mago. La chica, ahora incada junto a su buen amigo y con aquel recipiente a su lado actuó de forma rápida. Tenía que quitarle esa fiebre a Eriol en cuanto antes, pues con cada segundo que pasaba se ponía de mal en peor.

Tomó la manga de su blusa amarilla, una de sus favoritas, y de un fuerte tirón se desprendió esa parte de su blusa. Kinomoto dobló el pedazo de tela de tal forma, para que éste lograra entrar al recipiente con el agua hirviendo. Lo sacó, escurriéndolo un poco antes de colocarlo en la frente del ojiazul.

Hizo aquello, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces, pero al parecer no importara cuanto hiciera aquello, la fiebre no disminuía. _¿Por qué?, mi hermano lograba quitarme la fiebre de ésta manera, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba disminuyendo?,_ se preguntaba la castaña, angustiada.

Eriol en vez de mejorar parecía empeorar con cada segundo que pasaba, parecía que todo lo que hacía ella era en vano.

Un estruendo detrás de ella, hizo que su atención se viera desviada. La joven se giró y lo que vio la dejó un tanto perpleja.

-¿Kei?-

* * *

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- preguntó con voz inocente y con cierta culpa impregnada en la voz.

-No, la verdad es que recién llegué- susurró mientras que con el puño cerrado se tallaba un ojo.

-Que alivio-murmuró con una pequeña pero linda sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado -Syaoran, ¿te importaría si duermo contigo?- preguntó mirando sus ojos color ámbar.

El rostro del castaño se tiñó de un rojo intenso y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era todo menos calmada -He.. bueno... yo..-

-¿Porfavor?- suplicó con un tinte triste en su voz -he tenido una pesadilla- dijo aquello con la voz casi inaudible.

El joven Li al escucharla la miró de reojo y lo que miró cautivó una parte de él. La joven Hoshina miraba hacia el piso con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y el miedo combinado con la verguenza eran claros en sus ojos amatista. Se veía inocente y desprotegida. Un sentimiento nació de Syaoran, aunque, dicho sentimiento lo hizo sentir un tanto extraño.

-Esta bien, no hay problema- susurró con voz serena, mientras se acostaba nuevamente. Pronto escuchó una risa, como campanillas flotar en el aire y seguido de eso un bulto a su lado.

-Gracias, Syao- susurró en su oido la tierna voz de Utau.

-He... si...-dijo nervioso por la cercanía. El joven ahora se alegraba que estuvieran a oscuras ya que, se encontraba echo un tomate.

* * *

_[N/A: Música de fondo - Saigo no Card]_

-Sakura házte a un lado- susurró con voz firme. Saiga Kei sostenía entre sus manos aquella extraña espada, la misma que había visto el día que lo conoció, cuando los estaba atacando Kagura.

-¿Hoe?- atinó a decir la ojiverde, bastante desconcertada -Kei, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó mientras se levantaba, pero sin moverse del lugar ni un centímetro. Algo dentro de ella le impedía alejarse del ojiazul, que en ese momento necesitaba ayuda urgéntemente -Kei, Eriol-kun no se encuentra bien, no estoy para juegos- dijo con reproche y preocupación. Mirándolo, sin atreverse a apartar la vista, ya que, Kei lucía bastante amenazador con una espada empuñada.

-Sakura he dicho: házte a un lado- esta vez su voz sonó autoritaria, llena de decisión en su voz.

Sakura no se movió, en vez de eso se le quedó mirando antes de volver a hablar -No- dijo con la voz firme. Extendió sus brazos, como si lo estuviera protegiendo -baja la espada, ¿qué sucede?- pregunta después de unos milisegundos de silencio, con la voz un poco más suave.

-¡Maldición!, solo apártate Kinomoto- dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella y la trataba de hacer a un lado, pero ella ponía todo su empeño y fuerza para evitarlo.

-Kei, ¡para!, !para¡, me haces daño- Saiga sostenía las muñecas de Sakura con una sola mano, haciendo presión. Mientras que con el codo la empujaba para que retrocediera. Ella forcejeaba para lograr zafarse del agarre, realmente sin poner toda su fuerza, pues no creía que el joven Saiga fuera malo. Aunque no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Fue entonces que tan solo por un segundo la cardcaptor se quedó helada, sin embargo en ese mismo instante, un rayo iluminó la mente de la ojiverde en cuanto vio a Kei alzar su otro brazo, donde estaba su espada, en la otra mano; aquella mano que no la sujetaba para evitar _eso_. Ella logró ver claramente la decisión reflejada en los ojos del chino, al igual que el rostro del Eriol en sus orbes de color oro puro.

-¡NO!- La castaña recuperó su fuerza y su voz que se habían escondido en alguna parte de su interior; con determinación, de un sólo movimiento uso su hombro, combinado con su peso y fuerza, logrando su objetivo, empujar a Kei lejos de él.

Éste estaba desprevenido por lo que no pudo hacer nada y al tiempo que Kinomoto lo aventó con su hombro, la soltó y cayó en el piso, de espaldas.

-¡Saiga, no se porque estás haciendo esto, pero definitivamente, no te dejaré tocar a Eriol!- de un saltó se puso entre Kei y él, cuando el primero se levantó.

Invocó su báculo y le miró firme, para darle a entender que no le tenía miedo. No podía creer, más bien no quería creer que Saiga estuviera a punto de.. no, imposible, él no.. pero lo había visto. Había visto la determinación en sus ojos.

_¿Por qué?._

-Demonios... no hay tiempo-susurró más para sí, que para la castaña. Sacó un papel amarillo al tiempo que la cardcaptor sacaba una carta. El chino empezó a murmurar unas palabras en su lengua natal de manera fluida y rápida, mientras cerraba los ojos. La cardcaptor a la defensiva, desconociendo el siguiente paso que haría, decidió atacar antes que él, pero era tarde. Ambos dijeron la palabra al mismo tiempo.

-¡Viento!-

-Clonación-

Kei fue empujado brúscamente contra una de las paredes, mientras que, una castaña era rodeada por miles de copias del joven, quienes no perdieron el tiempo y ahora la tenían presa.

Una de las copias se dirigió hacia el joven mago. Éste alzó la espada justo en el momento que la castaña miraba en su dirección, viendo la terrible escena que se le presentaba.

-ERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOL- La espada había atravesado el corazón del muchacho sin piedad.

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la castaña, nublándole la visión. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente de manera dolorosa. Un calor empezó a inundar cada célula de su cuerpo y empezó a desear que aquello fuese una simple pesadilla.

-¡CONFIÉ EN TI!- soltó enojada. Su respiración era entrecortada, le costaba trabajo hablar. Extrañas emociones estaban adueñándose de su cuerpo. Una ira, una rabia que nunca había sentido antes se apoderó de ella, de su corazón. La lágrimas no paraban de salir, sentía como todo lo demás le dejase de importar en esos momentos. Todo... todo había dejado de importar. Estaba cegada.

El cuerpo inerte de Eriol, pronto empezó a resplandecer de un tono morado, iluminando la habitación; el cuerpo del inglés empezaba a desvenecerse con el pasar del tiempo.

_Eriol.. Eriol a..._

-Sakura-dijo con voz calmada. Gran error.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESTAR ASÍ DE TRANQUILO!, ¡CÓMO ES QUE TAN SI QUIERA FUISTE CAPAZ DE... DE...- el sollozo que se escapó de sus labios ahogó las palabras que ansiaban con ser liberadas.

La castaña cayó de rodillas mientras que con sus manos tapaba su rostro. Sollozos salían de sus labios, capaz de contenerse. Ella estaba destrozada, su corazón echo añicos.

Una mano se poso sobre la cabeza de la castaña

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- soltó con fuerza, los ojos los tenía enrojecidos y cristalinos, lo miraban con decepción y desprecio.

-Tranquila, déjame explicarte, todo esta...- empezó a decir sin hacerle caso omiso a lo que acababa de decirle.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ESTA BIEN, PORQUE NO ES ASÍ- soltó como pudo entre el mar de lágrimas. Apartó de un manotazo su mano. -Tu lo mataste, tu... ¿cómo pudiste?

-Sakura, todo esta bien- dijo mientras se incaba para quedar a su altura y sus manos se posaban en su rostro, para que lo mirara. Otro gran error.

Sakura en cuanto lo escuchó supo que se había roto todo su autocontrol y empezó a temblar. Desbordantes e imparables lágrimas no dejaban descansar a sus ojos. Sin embargo en cuanto sintió sus manos en su rostro, su magia se descontroló.

Una explosión de poder ocurrió aventando al joven Saiga al otro lado de la habitación. Los cristales de las ventanas empezaron a vibrar amenazando con estallar de un momento a otro, al igual que todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de la castaña, quien se encontraba rodeada de una extraña luz.

-¡Sakura, CONTROLA TU PODER!- alzó la voz por primera vez el joven Saiga, mientras la miraba preocupado y un poco dolido.

La joven parecía estar en trance, y peor fue, cuando escuchó la voz del joven Kei, ya que, el poder aumentó y los cristales terminaron por estallar. La joven se levantó y miro friamente a Kei, mientras que un brazo se alzaba léntamente en su dirección.

Los gritos en la casa se escucharon y un alboroto se empezó a armar. Unos pasos se escucharon entonces, la ojiverde sumida todavía en el trance giró su rostro hacia la puerta corrediza, apareciendo en él, el joven Li con la respiración entrecortada.

Aquella simple visión basto para que la joven se detuviera y cayera de rodillas, haciendo que después, todo volviera a estabilizarse.

-¿q-qué ha sucedido?- preguntó friamente el joven Li, mirando a ambos alternativamente. Bastante confundido.

-Él... él lo ha matado-susurró ida y con la voz entrecortada.

-¿qué?- preguntó muy desconcertado el ambarino.

-lo que sucede...- empezó a tratar de explicarse Saiga Kei, pero se vio interrumpido brúscamente por la ojiverde.

-¡Cállate!- explotó la cardcaptor, dejando a Li impresionado, nunca antes la habia visto en ese estado.

-Sakura...-susurró el joven Li, dando unos pasos hacia ella de forma vacilante.

La joven con torpeza y en gran parte débil, por su explosión, se puso de pie y salió corriendo con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Sakura!- el nombre en los labios del joven Li, ahora con un tono de preocupación y con mucha angustia hicieron eco en la habitación. El joven Syaoran decidido a alcanzarla se vio interrumpido por la mano de Kei sosteniendo su muñeca.

-Déjala- soltó friamente, ahora dejando al descubierto sus emociones, se veía.. vacio -Es mejor así-

* * *

_[N/A: Música de fondo -_ Omoide ga Kiechau]

La joven cardcaptor corría entre los pasillos ajena a los murmullos de las personas que se encontraban ahí. La joven no tenía tiempo para fijarse en eso, para ella, el tiempo de alguna manera se había sido detenido y el dolor creciente en su pecho le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en _eso_.

Pronto ella se encontraba corriendo entre el bosque, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, quería huir, quería pensar que así se iría el dolor y con el, la decepción que sentía en su corazón roto.

La joven con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, no prestaba atencíón por y para donde iba. Así que, como era de esperarse, se tropezó con algo que no acanzó a ver. Trató de levantarse pero algo la logró detener. Una fría y frágil mano aferraba débilmente su muñeca. Cuando alzó su rostro, la cardcaptor no podía creer aquello, sus ojos se toparon con ese par con un toque de vida. Se quedó helada y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a nacer y resbalarse por el camino de tantas otras que se les habían adelantado.

-Sakura...- su voz sonó rota, seca.

* * *

Hola! siento la demora, pero aún no termino mis examenes u.u y por lo tanto hice un capi corto, pero, no se preocupen el otro será largo.. ya que estaré de vacaciones! yupiiiii

e.e espero no amenazas de muerte esta vez. Pero si me gustaría recibir su opinión sobre esto:

Hace un tiempo que me pregunto si lo estaré haciendo bien, vaya, a lo que me refiero es que espero no sean solo palabras, o un simple texto espero que en verdad éste fic les pueda transmitir el sentimiento que espero llegué con cada palabrita escrita, a su corazón.

Bueno, en fin.

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Respondiendo review:

Maru-chan1296: jajajaja es bueno escuchar eso, creo XD si lo sé y luego después que se va con Syaoron a dormir e.e grgrgr bueno en fin u.u espero no haberte echo esperar mucho gracias por leer y por tan lindas palabras ^^

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: he bueno... sin palabras. Hay muchisimas gracias por tus maravillosas palabras! :3 me da mucha ilu y me da alegría -la verdad no esperaba que me fuera tan bien, pues es mi primer fic- pero me encontré que tengo a los mejores lectors! gracias, no, muchisisisisisisismas gracias por seguir esta historia y seguirme, darme apoyo, eso me da ganas de seguirle! gracias enserio por todo y por leer.

: jajajaj hay muchas gracias ^^ en verdad te agradezco tu estusiasmo y por seguir leyendo. Me das ánimos y me has echo reir. Espero que sigas la historia y si te aburres o quieres aportar alguna idea soy toda ojos(?)

Saku15:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH me derretí *W* gracias! te agradezco tu asdfgh lindisimas palabras!:33 y claro que no quiero! asi que, aqui esta el capi ^^

YuiAkiyama: jajaja comparto sentimiento. Bueno si te soy sincera Kei es ¿cómo decirlo?, un poco distraido y anda medio ido por... bueno tu te imaginaras!, así que no se dio cuenta o no quiere pensarlo de esa manera. Bueno, poco a poco se irá descubriendo pero vas por buen camino, solo puedo decirte eso (?). Nah la verdad es que puedo decirte más pero no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa!

Ah!, ahora tiene sentido jijiji ^^u bueno... pues hasta ahora no se ven las intenciones de eso, aunque, quien sabe, ¿puede que más adelante asi sea?.

Jajajaja tranquila con tal de que no sea amenaza de muerte todo esta bien (?) XD JAJAJAJAJ no creo que no me pareció eso, de echo me imaginé esas escenas donde Tomoyo se comporta así. Ademas no serías la única loca.. (yo tmb e.e de echo me escape de... bueno, dejémosle ahí ._.)

AH y por cierto gracias por tu apoyo y seguir leyendo, espero hayas disfrutado este capi ^^

rubi-chan00: En eso tienes mucha razón *asiente varias veces* al menos más cerca que Li. De echo eso que has dicho es algo bastante interesante, realmente es algo que quería hacer destacar. Ya que Li y Saiga han sido amigos desde muy pequeños y por lo tanto han vivido muchas cosas juntas. Jajajaja si yo pienso lo mismo que tú e.e

Agh! ya lo sé! yo la odio . grgrgr Eriol T.T dios... pero no dudes que un dia Sakura lo hará! porque si no lo hace, lo haré yo, definitivamente!

^^por cierto, gracias por leer el fic y por seguir escribiendo, tus comen me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos! graxie!

_Bueno y eso es todo por ahora amigos._

os quiere. B.C.M


	15. ¿Todo terminó?

_Los personajes de CCS ni de InuYasha me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos._

* * *

_La joven con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, no prestaba atención por y para donde iba. Así que, como era de esperarse, se tropezó con algo que no alcanzó a ver. Trató de levantarse pero algo la logró detener. Una fría y frágil mano aferraba débilmente su muñeca. Cuando alzó su rostro, la cardcaptor no podía creer aquello, sus ojos se toparon con ese par con un toque de vida. Se quedó helada y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a nacer y resbalarse por el camino de tantas otras que se les habían adelantado._

_-Sakura...- su voz sonó rota, seca._

La castaña pensó que se encontraba en un sueño o quizás en una ilusión. Pero la piel fría del individuo, provocando que un calor naciera en su corazón y se expandiera por cada rincón de su alma, le transmitía que no era ninguna de las dos cosas, que era cierto, que sus ojos no le mentían.

Que aquello era verdad.

Su rostro más pálido de lo normal, donde se veía reflejado lo cansado y frágil que se encontraba. Sus pómulos marcados. Sus ojos con un extraño sentimiento escondido. Su cabello alborotado, lleno de hojas y barro al igual que su rostro. Sus ropas rasgadas. Todo en él era de temer, su salud estaba en peligro, sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo anterior, una sonrisa gentil iluminaba su rostro. La sonrisa que recordaba y le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien y lo estaría.

Los brazos de la ojiverde rodearon al individuo, abrazándole como si su vida dependiera de ello; pensaba que si llegaba a soltarle, lograría desaparecer, lograría escapar de aquel mundo y así, no poder verle nunca más. Desaparecería como lo hizo tiempo atrás. Fragmento por fragmento, rodeado por aquella extraña luz. Desaparecería frente a sus ojos de nuevo, sin poder hacer nada. Ella no quería que fuese así, ella no quería perderla de nuevo, ella quería que se quedara a su lado, porque esa persona era muy importante para ella.

-Estás aquí, dime por favor que no eres una ilusión, dímelo por favor, dime que estás aquí, conmigo y no es un sueño- dijo con la voz débil, queda.

Su risa se escuchó entonces, ésta se escuchaba seca y ronca, pero era sincera. Sin embargo no duró mucho pues tosió bruscamente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se moviera a ése ritmo. La toz había interrumpiendo aquel sonido que a los oídos de la esmeralda sonaban como el mismo canto de una sirena.

-Lo estoy- dijo después de tranquilizarse, para no preocupar a la castaña –Sakura, siempre estaré a tu lado- agregó con voz débil, pero lo suficientemente audible para ella.

La joven sólo necesito escuchar esas palabras para estrechar a la persona fuertemente entre sus brazos. Le creía. Después de todo, eso era real.

También el latido de su corazón le decía que no mentía. Ella sonrió entonces, sonrió iluminando todo su rostro. Dejando la tristeza a un lado.

No sabía cómo, pero había sucedido. Él estaba ahí. Y definitivamente nunca le dejaría alejarse de ella como lo hizo antes. Jamás, era una promesa. Ella le cuidaría.

* * *

-Kei- le llamó el ambarino mirando al chico con suma seriedad.

El joven Saiga se encontraba alterado, pero lo ocultaba perfectamente con aquella máscara de frialdad que había aprendido de su buen amigo Li.

-Kei- le llamó nuevamente, mientras una mano se posaba delicadamente en su hombro, haciendo que así, volteara el joven Saiga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz gélida, mientras estrechaba los ojos, mirando detenidamente al joven Li.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, no, demandó el joven chino de ojos ambarinos.

-Ya lo sabrás..- dijo mientras se apartaba de él -…a su debido tiempo- añadió. Mientras salía del lugar sin darle oportunidad al joven chino de volver a hablar.

-Demonios- Las manos del joven chino se convirtieron en puños y su ceño se frunció. Bien sabía que en ese estado, Saiga Kei no le diría nada, le conocía perfectamente.

* * *

En otra parte una extraña persona tenía sujeta en una mano un espejo ovalado; éste tenía extraños símbolos alrededor del cristal; era de un color oro al igual que los ojos del individuo que lo poseía.

-Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan- dijo una voz cantarina, pero a la vez fría.

En el espejo no se reflejaba el rostro del extraño individuo, si no, el rostro de una mujer de ojos ambarinos.

-Humm… son buena noticias- murmuró aquel extraño individuo, su voz sonó gélida, sin emoción alguna en su tono de voz.

-¿Cuándo podré ver a Ikuto, mi hermano?- preguntó sin lograr contenerse la mujer del otro lado del espejo.

-Que impaciente eres Utau- una sonrisa ajena a la felicidad se mostró en el rostro albino del hombre –Cuando termines tu misión, ten por seguro que se te dará lo prometido-

-Ts- apenas y se escuchó pronunciar aquello a la mujer. El rostro que estaba sereno se crispó y entonces desvió la mirada –Entonces, ten por seguro que la terminaré-

-Bien, pero no es necesario recordarte, qué pasará si no cumples con el trato, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No, estás en lo cierto- su voz era contenida.

-Ok, espero recibir noticias de ti, _pronto_- Dijo y con eso, terminó. El espejo volvió a ser como el resto, ahora sólo reflejaba el rostro albino y sus ojos dorados.

El silencio en la habitación era notable, además de la oscuridad. La última se vio eliminada cuando una puerta corrediza dejó entrar ciertos rayos de luz que iluminaron la habitación.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?- preguntó aquel individuo mientras dejaba el espejo en una mesita de la habitación.

-Yes, your Highness –el joven hizo una reverencia ante él

-Bien, entonces, retírate- demandó mientras le daba la espalda y se sentaba, para proseguir con aquel juego de ajedrez.

* * *

-Entonces, Naraku, ¿qué haremos?- preguntó la mujer de ojos carmesí.

Naraku, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda a la mujer la miró sobre su hombro y sonrió con burla –Ya has oído-

-Pero…- empezó a protestar, sin poder creerlo.

-Hazlo- dijo rotundamente, dejando en claro que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Los labios de Kagura se volvieron una mueca y después de mirarle con odio, le dio la espalda y salió del lugar.

* * *

Syaoran Li se encontraba molesto, que va, molesto se queda corto con lo que sentía en aquel momento. Sin embargo aquello se mitigó un poco al ver a cierta castaña cargar a un chico en sus hombros.

El joven Li podía notar desde ahí, como la chica se tambaleaba y que pronto tarde o temprano sus piernas flaquearían y caería.

Sin dudarlo mucho corrió con todas su fuerzas hasta ella y sin pedirle permiso, tomó al chico.

-Syaoran- dijo apenas en un susurro la castaña cuando vio lo que hacía el chino. Éste le miró de reojo antes de alejarse de ella a toda prisa, al menos con la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían, hasta adentrarse en la casa.

La chica iba a seguirle pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Kei y a los demás salir de la casa a toda prisa. Era de noche aún, ¿qué sucedía entonces?.

-Kagome-chan- la llamó la ojiverde, dando pasos vacilantes hasta quedar a corta distancia -¿qué sucede?-

-Puedo sentir un fragmento de la perla, cerca- dijo mientras se colocaba el arco en su espalda y se listaba para lo que sucediera.

-Además de la presencia de Naraku- añadió el peliplateado- Keh, ¿qué querrá ahora?, no importa, sin lugar a dudas esta vez le daré su merecido- dijo con los brazos cruzados y muy seguro de sí mismo.

Él estaba esperando a la miko, los demás ya se habían adelantado, pues no querían perder aquella preciada oportunidad.

-Iré- dijo segura la cardcaptor –sólo…-

-No- la voz profunda y autoritaria de Kei se escuchó entonces, haciendo que la mirada de la castaña se fijara en él. Ella había tratado de ignorarlo, ella simplemente no sabía que pensar, que creer de él, tenía demasiadas dudas –Tú debes quedarte, aún estás débil, yo me encargaré de todo-

La ojiverde iba a hablar, le iba a preguntar cómo era posible que él dijera eso, cómo se atrevía a hablarle así, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido; la castaña ahora, siendo sinceros, no confiaba en él, no por el momento, pero antes de pronunciar palabra la sacerdotisa Kagome le ganó.

-Tiene razón Saiga, Sakura, quédate, aquí estarás a salvo, prometemos que si tenemos la oportunidad, hoy mismo traeremos a tus amigos de regreso- Le dijo con voz gentil la joven sacerdotisa mientras se colocaba en la espalda del peliplateado.

-¿Cómo…?- apenas pudo pronunciar, pero nadie le respondió pues ya se habían marchado.

La joven Kinomoto sólo tenía algo seguro, Kei le había dicho a ellos, pero… ¿por qué?

No entendía nada, estaba realmente confundida.

* * *

Muchos kilómetros alejados de la aldea, se encontraba una mujer encima de una gigantesca pluma blanca, que le permitía volar por los aires.

Abajo, en la superficie, se encontraban sus enemigos, mirándola con confusión y odio. Había un gran silencio, nadie se movía.

Un silencio sepulcral que sólo se atrevió a romperlo cierto chico de ojos dorados y cabello plateado.

-Kagura, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?, ¿QUÉ NO TE FUE SUFICIENTE…?

-¿Quieren recuperar a los amigos de esa mocosa?- preguntó con voz fría, ignorando olímpicamente al peliplateado.

-¿por qué razón deberíamos confiar en ti?- preguntó ahora el joven Saiga.

-No hay- dijo simplemente, sin apartar la vista de sus enemigos –Pero yo les voy a ofrecer un trato- propuso, acercándose un poco, cortando levemente la distancia.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- preguntó Miroku, estrechando los ojos.

-El trato es, que tú-señaló entonces al joven chino-y tus amigos, una vez reunidos abandonen éste lugar- estrechó sus ojos carmesí –yo a cambio te guiaré hasta donde están-

-¿Qué?- preguntó una confundida Sango. Totalmente desconfiada.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, para después mirar al joven Kei que no apartó en ningún instante la mirada de la mujer.

Ella no mentía o eso creía el joven chino. Pero, había algo que lo dejaba inquieto. ¿"éste lugar", se refería, a ése mundo? Y si era así, ¿cómo es posible que ella conociera ese dato?.

-¿Aceptas o no?- preguntó con voz fría y el rostro totalmente serio.

-Kei no…- empezó a decir la sacerdotisa, tratando de razonar con él. Podía ver la duda en su rostro.

-Acepto- se limitó a decir, mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-¡Pero Saiga!- se escuchó decir a la joven miko, mientras lo detenía, aferrando una muñeca de él en sus manos.

-ésta bien, Señorita Higurashi-

-Keh, no deberías confiarte en Kagura- dijo el peliplateado colocándose del otro lado del joven chino.

-Sé lo que hago- dijo entre dientes. Kagura se encontraba a tres metros de ellos, viéndolos con impaciencia.

-No, no la conoces- dijo mientras que ciertos gruñidos se escuchaban de Inuyasha.

-Conozco lo suficiente- dijo en tono cortante, zafándose del agarre de la sacerdotisa y cortando la distancia.

-Entonces, no te molestara que vayamos con ustedes, ¿verdad?- preguntó el monje.

-Hum… hagan lo que quieran- dijo la de ojos rojos, antes de regresar a los aires, con el joven Saiga en la pluma gigante.

Y dicho esto, se alejaron más de la aldea, siendo guiados por Kagura. Esto.. Esto no parecía que terminaría bien.

-Dime, ¿por qué tienes las intenciones de alejarnos de aquí?, ¿por qué ese trato en qué te beneficia?- preguntó en un susurro el chino, para que sólo lo oyera la mujer.

-A ti no te importa- contestó cortante.

-Claro que si, me involucra, por lo tanto me importa- dijo en el mismo tono que ella.

-…- Le miró solo por unos instantes, antes de regresar su mirada al frente- podría decirse que su partida, me traería beneficios, _que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes_- susurró –eso es todo lo que diré, así que no preguntes más-

-Con eso me basta- dijo él, había escuchado algo que le había tranquilizado, sólo un poco.

Poco tiempo después. Kagura fue descendiendo hasta tocar superficie, delante de ellos se encontraba una cueva con un campo de energía, el cual se usaba para proteger la entrada.

-Bien aquí es- susurró –Mi parte está echa, aquí se encuentran sus amigos- dijo mientras le miraba –Ahora espero cumplan su trato-

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo éste. Ella le miró por unos segundos y con un movimiento de su mano deshizo el campo.

El joven chino dio unos pasos pero lo detuvo la joven Sango.

-Espera, no es seguro…- empezó a decir, pero sin mirarlo, ella en cambio, miraba la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Quién está ahí?- se escuchó una voz dentro de la cueva, era una voz que ya había escuchado antes el joven Saiga. Además, aunque se encontraran débiles también podía sentir tres presencias.

-Son ellas- dijo apenas en un susurro Saiga Kei, miró por unos instantes a la joven de ojos carmesí y salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la cueva, sin importar nada más.

* * *

En otro lugar, cercano a la aldea, se encontraba un joven de la edad de Sakura, con ojos frios y cabellos plateados, tan blancos como su traje. Sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo.

-Sakura Kinomoto_, duerme_- su voz sonó autoritaria, pero apenas y fue un susurro.

* * *

La castaña se encontraba en una de tantas habitaciones de aquel lugar, en compañía de un castaño de ojos ambarinos y de un durmiente muchacho.

El silencio era notable, ninguno de los dos hablaba y aunque el chino quisiera hacerle miles de preguntas algo le decía que no era el momento. Ya que el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

Por otra parte, la ojiverde se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. No sabía que pensar o incluso creer, se encontraba muy confundida. Además que la presencia del joven Li no ayudaba en lo absoluto, él tampoco le hacía pensar con coherencia.

Junto sus manos y las llevó hasta su corazón y cerró los ojos. Sentía como oprimían su pecho, su corazón salvajemente. Estar con él, verlo, le traía a su cabeza aquel terrible recuerdo, haciendo que su corazón, débil en aquel momento, se terminara de romper trozo por trozo y se agrietara. Pronto se desencadenó en su mente, los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, todo lo que había vivido.

Aquel viaje sólo había traído desgracias. Había estado sufriendo demasiado. Todo se había vuelto confuso, se sentía débil, patética. No, ella no podía con eso, ella ya no podía con todo aquello.

Estuvo a punto de perder a un preciado amigo suyo. Li se comportaba extraño con ella, distante, como si apenas la conociera. Sus amigas habían sido secuestradas y quien sabe que estaban pasando. Kei había traicionado su confianza. Varias personas de ahí le habían tratado de matar. Las personas que le habían ayudado se habían metido en problemas por su culpa y en resumen, desde que comenzó todo aquello había sido un desastre total, había involucrado a demasiadas personas y por su culpa les había puesto en gran peligro. Ella… ella era la causante de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se sentía asustada, débil y culpable.

_No puedo_, pensó la ojiverde. No puedo seguir con esto_, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto al resto, no estoy lista, no soy yo la que debería estar haciendo esto, no soy la indicada_.

De pronto, sumida en sus pensamientos y dudas, escuchó una voz. Una voz que sonó como una caricia y que le trajo una calidez y tranquilidad que hizo que no pusiera resistencia e hiciera lo que le pedía.

"Sakura Kinomoto_, duerme"_

La esmeralda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, después de ser tragada por la oscuridad. Pero lo que vio le dejó atónita. No se encontraba más en la habitación con aquellos chicos, no, se encontraba en otro lugar, uno terrorífico y sin mucha luz.

Pero lo más extraño de todo esto, es que no se sentía asustada, al contrario de esos días desde que había empezado aquella misión, se sentía tranquila y sin un gran peso encima.

-Kinomoto Sakura- le llamó una voz, ésa voz sonaba enigmática pero a la vez sonaba tranquila.

-¿Q-Quién es?- preguntó un poco vacilante, desconfiada.

-Eso no importa, pues casi no tenemos tiempo-

-¿Huh?, ¿tiempo… para qué?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y tratada de descubrir de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-Para curar tu corazón- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La castaña al escuchar esas palabras no pudo sentirse impactada. ¿Curar su corazón?, ¿de qué hablaba?.

-Tienes muchas dudas y temores, ¿no es así?- preguntó con tono dulce –_Siendo así no podrás completar aquello que se te ha pedido-_

-Pero…-apenas y fue un susurró lo que salió de los labios de la cardcaptor. Aquello sólo hizo que segundos de silencio hicieran acto de aparición.

-¿Pero…?- La alentó a continuar la misteriosa voz.

-Yo no deseo continuar- terminó con un hilo de voz. Dejando salir por fin aquello.

-Entiendo- Escuchó decir la ojiverde. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no se lo esperaba; ella esperaba que le dijeran que era su deber o algo similar, algo que siempre la alentaba a continuar con esa misión. Pero, sin embargo no se esperaba que alguien dijera lo que esa voz. –No estás lista para algo así- agregó –No te preocupes, está bien-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-De verdad, mandaré a todos a su mundo original y borraré los recuerdos, será cómo si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido-

La castaña apenas y abrió levemente su boca, pero no salió palabra. Al no escuchar nada y hacer que el silencio apareciera. Pronto la ojiverde sintió como si algo golpeara su cabeza sin piedad y al cabo de unos segundos una luz cegadora iluminó el lugar.

.

.

La castaña abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación. Todo parecía normal.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que algo no iba bien?.

Aquella pregunta se desvaneció en cuanto escuchó su despertador. Su mano voló hacia el aparato y lo apagó.

Pero no apartó su mano de ahí.

El guardián salió entonces y voló hacia su joven ama, aún adormilado mientras que se tallaba los ojos.

-Sakura, Buenos días-

-Oh, buenos días, Kero- dijo mirándolo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo?, ¿tuviste un sueño raro?- preguntó preocupado y ahora totalmente despejado.

-Mhm- negó con la cabeza, mientras que se quitaba el edredón –no te preocupes, no es nada- añadió con ánimos ahora. Se cambió y arregló sin mucha prisa, pues ahora tenía tiempo de sobra.

-Bueno, pero Sakura, si sucede algo dime, ¿si?, no por nada soy el guardián del sello, no estás sola- el guardián dijo ésto mientras veía como su ama salía por la puerta

-¡Muchas gracias, Kero!- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándolo solo y confundido.

La cardcaptor bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina con una sonrisa –Buenos días papá- le miró y sonrió.

-Buenos días Sakura, veo que te levantaste temprano- dijo mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-Si- dijo mientras asentía una vez. Se giró y miró el retrato de su madre –buenos días mami- dijo con la voz cargada de dulzura.

Luego de eso se sentó, pocos segundos después apareció su hermano.

-Que raro que el monstruo este levantado a éstas horas- dijo con una voz, simulando estar sorprendido mientras tomaba su lugar –Buenos días, papá-

-No soy ningún monstruo, hermano- dijo la cardcaptor mientras inflaba los mofletes.

-Buenos días, Touya. Veo que desde temprano, ambos se llevan bien- comentó su padre, uniéndose a ellos.

-Uhm está muy rico- dijo Sakura mientras se llevaba de nuevo algo de alimento a la boca y poder saborear la rica comida de su padre.

-Monstruo no te atragantes con la comida- dijo sin verla su hermano antes de llevarse la comida a la boca.

Pronto el hermano mayor de los Kinomoto sintió como le pateaban, haciendo que éste fuera el que se atragantara.

-No soy ningún monstruo!- repitió fulminándolo con la mirada.

El padre de ambos se rió un poco –Me alegra que tengan tan buena relación ustedes dos-

.

.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Sakura- saludó la amatista con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La castaña dejó sus cosas en su lugar y fue en ese momento que algo no iba bien.

-Tomoyo- la ojiverde miró a su amiga, con un poco de confusión en el rostro.

-Dime, Sakurita-

-¿No ha llegado Eriol?- preguntó mientras veía su lugar vació. Estaba segura que él había regresado a Tomoeda y no era normal que no se encontrara ahí, él solía llegar muy temprano.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la amatista, ladeando un poco la cabeza –Eriol se encuentra en Inglaterra, ¿qué no te acuerdas Sakura?-

-¿Hoe?, pero..- la mirada esmeralda de la chica se posó en los ojos amatista de su amiga.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupada, mirándola a los ojos, tratando de descifrar algo.

-Mhm, solo me dio la impresión que Eriol había regresado- dijo apenas en un susurro, con un tono avergonzada –Discúlpame, supongo que lo extraño-

La amatista la miró preocupada, pero simplemente asintió.

-Sabes, que sea lo que sea, si alguna vez llega a preocuparte algo, puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad Sakura?- le sonrió a su amiga para dar crédito a sus palabras –porque no importa que sea, siempre estaré ahí para ti, porque tu eres alguien muy importante para mi Sakurita.

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo- dijo un poco más animada.

.

.

La cardcaptor regresó a su casa, tarareando una canción. Todavía sentía que algo se no encontraba bien, pero ahora era mucho menos constante aquella extraña sensación. Poco a poco se empezaba a desvanecer.

Llegó a su casa y vio que estaba escrito que su padre llegaría tarde y que su hermano iría a ver a Yukito.

Por lo tanto estaría todo el día sin verlos.

A los pocos minutos el teléfono empezó a sonar, ella corrió y contestó.

-Habla a la casa Kinomoto ¿quién es?-

-¿Sakura?, soy yo, Syaoran-

El corazón de la ojiverde dio un salto y un sonrojo se apoderó de la mejillas de la castaña en cuanto escuchó esa voz que provenía del otro lado del aparato.

-A-ah… ¡que gusto me da oírte Syaoran!, hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo- dijo lo último en voz baja, pero aún así entusiasta

-Si- dijo la persona del otro lado del aparato, sonaba nervioso pero feliz –Sakura yo… iré el próximo fin de semana, al parecer Daidouji nos invitó a Meiling y a mi…-

-¡ah!, ¡que gusto me da!- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Si, a mi también me da gusto, pues por fin podré verte- la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña apareció entonces, iluminándolo –pero… en la carta Daidouiji también decía que estaba preocupada, ¿todo en orden?-

La castaña parpadeo varias veces al escuchar lo último y empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones –Si- respondió simplemente –Es.. solo que tengo una extraña sensación desde la mañana, siento que algo no anda bien y… siento como si hubiera olvidado algo importante-

-Entiendo- dijo una voz tiempo después –Creo que no deberías ignorarla, pero si esa sensación no es mala no deberías preocuparte-

-Si- dijo con un tono más tranquila la joven, ahora con una sonrisa –gracias Syaoran, me siento más tranquila.

-Claro, sabes que si necesitas ayuda, siempre estaré ahí. Todos lo estaremos, después de todo, eres alguien importante para nosotros, por ser quien eres. Además, después de todo _prometí protegerte de lo que sea, Sakura_-

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que los recuerdos regresaran a ella. Fue como si le dieran una bofetada, como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella, trayéndola a la realidad.

Esas palabras, ya las había escuchado antes.

El escenario cambió entonces, ahora veía en frente de ella, retazos de su memoria, recuerdos.

Pero no eran los recuerdos agradables, si no, los terribles, los que habían roto su corazón.

El recuerdo de Li y Hoshina, abrazados, aquel día de lluvia.

El día en que conoció a Kagura y la lastimaron sin piedad alguna.

La noche en la cual se enteró que sus amigas se encontraban secuestradas por el enemigo.

Aquel momento en qué Kei traicionó su confianza y mató a Hiragizawa.

El momento en que otros se vieron involucrados en aquel peligro.

Todo por su culpa, todo.

La oscuridad la rodeaba nuevamente. La chica se encontraba de rodillas y sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Con frustración.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa, yo solo…-

Una voces empezaron a sonar en la oscuridad, unas bastantes conocidas. Repetían su nombre con gentileza y cariño, haciendo que la castaña simplemente se encogiera más y más.

-.. yo solo los he lastimado, no debería haberlos involucrado, les he lastimado por mi egoísmo, no quería estar sola y por eso ellos han salido perjudicados-

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y surco su rostro hasta caer en la oscuridad.

Entonces las voces se apagaron, repentinamente, solo para que después de un tiempo, se empezaran a escuchar nuevamente. Pero ahora ya no decían su nombre.

_-Bueno, pero Sakura, si sucede algo dime, ¿si?, no por nada soy el guardián del sello, no estás sola_- esa voz, era de Kero.

Kinomoto alzó la vista y vio como la figura de un peluche de felpa aparecía frente a ella.

_-Sabes, que sea lo que sea, si alguna vez llega a preocuparte algo, puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad Sakura?, porque no importa que sea, siempre estaré ahí para ti, porque tu eres alguien muy importante para mi Sakurita._

Esa voz, Tomoyo.

La figura de su amiga apareció entonces, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Claro, sabes que si necesitas ayuda, siempre estaré ahí. Todos lo estaremos, después de todo, eres alguien importante para nosotros, por ser quien eres. Además, después de todo prometí protegerte de lo que sea, Sakura_-

Syaoran. Ahora él había aparecido, del otro lado de Kero y después de Li, todas las personas a quien quiero.

Fujitaka, Touya, Eriol, Yukito, Akizuki, Spi, sus amigos, Meiling, todos.

Todos le estaban sonriendo a la castaña, con un gran cariño. Haciendo que su corazón se sintiera tranquilo.

Pronto hizo acto de aparición una figura. Era una persona de su edad, con ojos rojizos y cabello plateado.

-Dime Sakura Kinomoto, ahora y siempre has sabido que nunca estarás sola, porque ellos nunca lo permitirían, porque te quieren como no tienes idea- sonrió apenas perceptiblemente –entonces, ¿qué es lo que en realidad temes?-

-Yo…- la castaña le miró –Yo no quiero que sufran por mi culpa, además yo estoy muy confundida, sé que no soy la persona adecuada para ésta misión-

-Ya veo- dijo después de unos segundos

-¿Entiendes ahora?- preguntó la ojiverde, mirándole.

-Primero, Ellos toman sus decisiones, tu no los obligas- empezó -¿Qué no puedes ver que a tu lado, estás personas son felices?, ellos confían en ti y te quieren, tu sólo provocas su sufrimiento, lo único que podría herirlos profundamente, serías tu, para ellos, tú eres la persona más importante, por algo han decidido acompañarte después de todo, ¿o me equivoco?, ¿a caso has obligado a éstas personas a acompañarte?. Segundo, ¿de qué estás confundida?, ¿sería a caso Li Syaoran?, ¿por esa mujer?, ¿es que no estás feliz?, para ti el joven Li es alguien importante, ¿a caso su felicidad no es la tuya? Y tercero, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?, ¿no fue el mismo Clow, quien te encomendó esta misión?, ¿estás dudando de él?-

-Yo…- La castaña miró al piso, como si esto fuera lo más interesante –Duele, lo de Li, duele y la traición de Kei…-

-Duele, es normal, pero ¿no es mayor la felicidad que es justo sentir por el ser amado?, creo que sería justo decir que si Li encontró la felicidad junto alguien más, deberías sentirte feliz por él, pues si lo obligas a quedarse a tu lado, no sería infeliz, ¿qué es mejor?, ¿qué viva feliz o que viva infeliz pero a tu lado?. ¿Y sabes, cómo estás segura de esa traición, por qué lo dices?.

-Creo… creo que Syaoran merece ser feliz, es una buena persona- su voz se rompió al final, pero tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar –él merece ser feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, creo que es lo justo, aunque su felicidad no se comporta conmigo, supongo, que yo… seré feliz si él lo es, porque gracias a él yo alguna vez lo fui- Tragó con dificultad. Le estaba costando, pero era verdad todo lo que escuchaba y decía.

Él se merecía lo mejor, después de todo.

-Kei, él, él mató a uno de mis amigos más preciados- susurró con un hilo de voz la castaña –lo vi, lo mato en frente de mi-

-ésta bien, Sakura- susurró y la abrazó delicadamente -¿Has hablado con él?, ¿le has escuchado?.

La joven cardcaptor le regresó el abrazo y la estrechó con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No-

-Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad o al menos, creo que te debe una explicación- susurró.

-… yo, creo que tienes razón- dijo después de unos segundos –pero, aún así con lo de Clow.. no es que desconfié de él, yo no creo en mi-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque, no soy buena en la magia, además no soy valiente y soy muy débil, hay personas que son mejores que yo y lograrían el objetivo, yo no creo…-

-Sakura-

-Yo no creo poder con esto, yo soy…

-tu eres humana—

-¿Hoe?- el rostro de la castaña se alzó un poco, solo para verle a los ojos.

-Eres humana, es normal sentir temor y debilidad de vez en cuando, nadie es perfecto. Y sin embargo, eres una humana valiente y con un gran corazón, y ahora entiendo porque Clow te encomendó esta misión. Sakura, debes confiar en ti, sólo así podrás seguir. No te dejes llevar por la debilidad y la confusión, tú puedes contra esto. Eres mucho más fuerte que esto, lo sé. Además de que cuentas con un hechizo invencible, ¿recuerdas?.

La ojiverde la miró por unos instantes y sus ojos se cerraron un poco, pero ahora brillaban con algo que no se había visto en sus ojos esmeralda desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Si, Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien- dijo con voz dulce. Haciendo que sonriera.

-Bien, mi trabajo ha terminado, de ahora en adelante, esta en tus manos el destino de todos, jamás pierdas la esperanza y la confianza, tú puedes… todo tiene su respuesta y solución en ésta vida, Sakura-

Las figuras desaparecieron y entonces sintió un gran vació. Estaba en la oscuridad de nuevo, sola, pero ahora, ya no sentía miedo.

La oscuridad.

-¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!- Esa voz…

La castaña sintió su cuerpo pesado, entonces el escenario cambio, pronto conforme empezó a abrir los ojos. Se encontró con los ambarinos de un chico bastante conocido.

-Syaoran-

* * *

HOla! felices vacaciones! YUpiiiiiiiiiiii! bueno...he aquí el nuevo review espero que les haya gustado.

Contestando Review:

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: jajaja bueno eso se verá hasta el próximo capítulo! muchas gracias me alegra leer que te haya gustado el capítulo! jajaj bueno espero que algunas de esas dudas se respondiera en éste capi! y awwwwwwwwwwww me han llegado tus palabras! dios morí! eres muy linda gracias por seguir mi fic, enserio te lo agradezco de todo corazón!

Pues ya me he pasado a leerlo! sin lugar a dudas me he enganchado no veo necesario darte consejos pues yo pienso que tú me superas por muchos:DDD pero si aún así los deseas por mi no hay problema. En verdad esperaba que lo continuaras :333333

Y Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *w* awww esas últimas palabras *se derrite* Gracias! realmente te lo agradezco me diste mucha ilu y me hiciste saltar por la hábitación! que linda que sos!

Maru-chan1296: Aghhhhhhh yo también la odio! si bueno eso no sé si hacerlo ^^u me mandan review diciéndome que pareja quieren que sea.. pero realmente todavía no lo sé. y Espero que el capi te haya gustado! si te has fijado ya mencionaron a Ikuto! *w* en fin gracias por pasarte a leer y poner de tu tiempo!

rubi-chan00: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! enserio! *W* bueno me da alegría que mi fic transmita los sentimientos que deseo! y me da mucha ilusión que te guste y todo lo que dices es hermoso! realmente siempre dicen cosas que hacen que levante mi estado de ánimo y así me ponga a escribir -aunque a veces he de admitir que se me seca el cerebro y con eso las ideas- espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado! jajaja dile a tu perrita que le mandaré un hueso para compensar el susto. Jajaja,ya, bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustadp, enserio gracias por leer y seguirme, en verdad te lo agradezco!

guardiana: Bienvenida! y muchisimas gracias por comentar! jiji me da mucha alegría que pienses eso! y eso ya se verá! espero que te haya gustado el capi! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y escribir!.

Lollipop Doremi: Muchisimas gracias por tu palabras! y auu lo siento! enserio no esperaba que te pusieras así, pero ya verás que todo tiene un por qué. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por escribir y leer.

Saku15: Gracias por escribir! jajaja y tranquila, como he dicho todo tiene un por qué. Y sobre eso, aún no lo sé. También espero que me den sus opiniones sobre eso, espero que el capi les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y escribir! realmente me dan mucha ilu!

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento.

Cambio y Fuera.

BCM


	16. Un presente para la cardcaptor

___Los personajes de CCS ni de InuYasha me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos._

___Para ustedes mis queridos lectores. _

* * *

_-Eres humana, es normal sentir temor y debilidad de vez en cuando, nadie es perfecto. Y sin embargo, eres una humana valiente y con un gran corazón, y ahora entiendo porque Clow te encomendó esta misión. Sakura, debes confiar en ti, sólo así podrás seguir. No te dejes llevar por la debilidad y la confusión, tú puedes contra esto. Eres mucho más fuerte que esto, lo sé. Además de que cuentas con un hechizo invencible, ¿recuerdas?._

_La ojiverde la miró por unos instantes y sus ojos se cerraron un poco, pero ahora brillaban con algo que no se había visto en sus ojos esmeralda desde hace un buen tiempo._

_-Si, Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien- dijo con voz dulce. Haciendo que sonriera._

_-Bien, mi trabajo ha terminado, de ahora en adelante, esta en tus manos el destino de todos, jamás pierdas la esperanza y la confianza, tú puedes… todo tiene su respuesta y solución en ésta vida, Sakura-_

_Las figuras desaparecieron y entonces sintió un gran vació. Estaba en la oscuridad de nuevo, sola, pero ahora, ya no sentía miedo._

_La oscuridad._

_-¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!- Esa voz…_

_La castaña sintió su cuerpo pesado, entonces el escenario cambio, pronto conforme empezó a abrir los ojos. Se encontró con los ambarinos de un chico bastante conocido._

_-Syaoran-_

El ambarino la miraba fijamente y poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Era una cálida sonrisa, definitivamente pocas veces la había visto en su rostro. Pero lo que siguió la dejó un tanto desconcertada.

Los cabellos cafés del chino empezaron a tornarse oscuros hasta tener la tonalidad del color negro con ciertas partes azuladas. Sus ojos color ámbar cambiaron a un azul profundo. Su piel se empezó a tonar blanca como la nieve y las facciones cambiaron drásticamente.

Ahora era Eriol quien estaba frente a ella.

-¿qué…?

Él se limitó a verla de forma dulce y enigmática. Hasta que segundos después, como había sucedido con Syaoran, Eriol desapareció, dejado ver ahora a un joven de mirada penetrante y cabellos con tonalidades cobrizas.

Saiga… kei.

Y entonces empezó a cambiar, pronto una figura femenina se presentaba frente a ella, era Tomoyo.

Luego cambio a Meiling, seguido de Yukito, Akizuki, Touya, su padre, sus amigos, Spi, Kero, Kagome y sus amigos, hasta que terminó con una figura que simplemente no esperaba.

La Figura era femenina y tenía un gran parecido con Kagome-chan. Pero la diferencia era que ella tenía traje de sacerdotisa y el cabello atado.

Un resplandor llamó su atención, en las manos albinas de la joven se encontraba un objeto que parecía desafiar la ley de gravedad.

Había una pequeña esfera, que resplandecía como una estrella por la noche. Flotando por encima de las manos de aquella joven.

-Ésta es una de las diez esferas mágicas- murmuró la joven sacerdotisa con una voz que carecía de sentimientos –Si reúnes las diez, serás capaz de pedir cualquier deseo- continuó sin apartar la mirada de la castaña –Para conseguir las demás, una por cada mundo, tendrás que tener un sentimiento o quizás algún deseo fuerte que las haga reaccionar y salir de su escondite- susurró mientras acercaba sus manos a las de la ojiverde.

Ésta las extendió y así recibió la pequeña esfera –Ésta reaccionó por ti, por haber superado tus obstáculos y así lograr salir adelante, supongo que fue la virtud entre la cobardía y la temeridad: la valentía. Cuando te has animado a continuar, cuando has deseado continuar por y para tus seres queridos, ese valor - la joven albina retiró sus manos y la miró de forma seria, astuta –usa el deseo con sabiduría, quizás así logres lo que te propones. Pero recuerda siempre abra consecuencias, por eso piénsalo bien-

La joven la miró por unos instantes de igual manera y se limitó a asentir. Luego apartó la mirada y observó la esfera que resplandecía entre sus manos. Era de un color celeste.

Pronto en su campo de visión apareció un frasco pequeño con la tapa en forma de estrella.

-Guárdalas y cuídalas bien, ¿entiendes?- La cardcaptor tomó con la otra mano el frasco y cuando alzó la mirada se encontraba sola.

Pero se preguntaba, ¿quién sería y por qué le había dicho aquello?, sea quien sea, estaba muy agradecida.

Abrió el frasco y guardó aquel objeto en él. Lo miró por unos minutos antes de que algo la sacara de sus pensamientos.

-Yo… terminaré la misión pase lo que pase, no más temores, yo sé que puedo- dijo esto mientras apretaba el frasquito entre sus manos.

Un extraño brillo empezó a nacer de aquel obsequio dado por la mujer, haciendo que poco a poco la castaña cayera en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Las había encontrado, había encontrado por fin a las amigas de su buen amigo Li. Y ya estaban en la aldea, comiendo, ya que se encontraban pálidas y débiles.

Bueno al menos había algo menos de qué preocuparse.

Ahora el joven Kei se torturaba pensando cómo le diría esto al chino. Definitivamente había echo bien en hacer aquel trato con la mujer para recuperarlas, pero esa no era su misión y él había tomado una decisión por todo el grupo. ¿Qué hacer?, bueno, al fin, ¿por qué seguir así?, ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no podía deshacer el pacto.

Un trato era un trato sin lugar a dudas.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios y una joven de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos amatista se le acercó con el semblante preocupado.

-Disculpe joven Saiga, quería agradecerle por habernos salvado- dijo en tono cortés. Detrás de ella apareció la prima de Li, Meiling y a su lado una joven mucho más grande que yo, que miraba el lugar con curiosidad.

-No hay de que- dije un poco más serio de lo normal.

-Oye Kei, ¿sabes dónde podría estar Syaoran?, ¿está contigo?, es que… no sabemos que paso con él y con Hoshina o incluso con Kinomoto y Hiragizawa.

-Tranquila Meiling, todos ellos, incluyendo los guardianes se encuentran en la aldea-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con asombro la amatista, mientras se le iluminaba los ojos.

-¿Dónde están?, ¿podrías llevarnos?- ésta vez había hablado la chica, ¿cómo era su nombre? Ah si, Akizuki.

-Claro- respondió mientras giraba sobre sus talones y empezaba a caminar, con las chicas detrás de él.

* * *

-Sakura, Sakura- la llamaba incasablemente el joven Li. Que sostenía entre sus brazos a la castaña que se encontraba inconsciente.

-Sakura, demonios, despierta- murmuraba frustrado, agitándola suavemente. Tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Pero todos los intentos cesaron y de sus labios dejaron de fluir palabras cuando notó un resplandor nacer de ella y empezar a intensificarse, resplandor que lo cegó temporalmente.

Cuando la luz fue apagándose. Notó a la castaña parpadear, tallándose uno de sus ojos, como si la acabaran de despertar de un buen sueño.

-¿Syaoran?- preguntó en voz baja, mientras le miraba.

-¿Si?- preguntó después de unos segundos, incapaz de moverse. ¿Y por qué?, por el simple echo de que en las manos de la ojiverde descansaba un frasquito que antes, definitivamente no había estado ahí -¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Hoe?- la mirada vivaz de la chica brillo y parpadeo varias veces confundida –Si, ¿por qué?-

El joven Li no podía creerlo, pero se limitó a examinarla con un semblante serio. Terminó por soltar un suspiro cuando no noto nada fuera de lo normal –porque de un momento a otro te desmayaste-

-¿De verdad?- susurró sorprendida, al parecer la castaña no lo recordaba. Bajo la mirada algo apenada por la profunda mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el joven Li y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un frasquito con una esfera que resplandecía dentro de éste.

Los recuerdos la golpearon y entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Ya veo, espero no haberte preocupado-

-… Me alegro que estés bien- soltó simplemente. Siguiendo la mirada de la castaña, que miraba lo que él hasta apenas unos segundos: el frasco -¿qué es eso?

-¿Esto?, pues un presente- susurró simplemente, porque no sabía muy bien como explicar lo sucedido.

-¿Presente?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido –Sakura..

-Lo que sucede…- la castaña iba a empezar a explicarse pero se calló abruptamente al notar que Eriol parpadeaba, solo para que después un color azul iluminara sus ojos.

Una alegría indescriptible inundó a la muchacha y sin más se acercó a él con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Despertaste!, estaba preocupada, yo…-

-Sakura- se limitó a soltar su nombre como si de una caricia se tratase, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. –No te preocupes, estoy bien-

Aquellas simples palabras bastaron para saber que era cierto, pero su aspecto lo corroboraba, ya que, su rostro había adquirido color y ya no se notaba tan débil como antes. Los rasguños en su rostro parecían pasar desapercibidos. Él ya tenía un aspecto más normal, más humano. Lucía vivo.

-Que alivio- susurró con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

El ambarino se acercó a ellos con un sentimiento revoloteando en su interior, sentimiento que decidió ignorar. No era momento para parar y detenerse a pensar en eso.

-Hiragizawa, me alegro que estés bien- dijo con voz tranquila y con el semblante frio.

-Hmh- asintió levemente mientras se sentaba, ignorando las palabras de la castaña que le recordaba que todavía estaba recuperándose.

-Eriol, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó después de un corto lapso de tiempo la ojiverde, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Bueno, no creo ser el indicado para decirte- respondió con gentileza.

-Entonces… -sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al hacerse a un lado.

Los tres miraron a aquellos que habían llegado y enseguida una castaña saltaba de su lugar solo para ir a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-¡Tomoyo!- mencionó ese nombre feliz y de manera entusiasta.

-¡Sakura!- ella con el mismo tono de voz, correspondía a aquel efusivo abrazo, con pequeñas lágrimas sin ser derramadas –me tenías muy preocupada amiga- susurró solo para que ella escuchara.

-¡Syaoran!- la voz de cierta china se hizo notar en la habitación mientras corría a abrazar a su primo -¡Hay Syaoran, tenía tanto miedo!-

-Meiling, me alegra que te encuentres a salvo..-

-Eriol- fijo la guardiana ocultando su miedo perfectamente. Se acercó y se sentó a un costado de él -¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó, ahora claramente preocupada.

El inglés no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente -¿Esa no sería lo que yo debería preguntarte?-

-No, porque yo no me encuentro en tu estado- dijo con su tono característico, solo que añadiendo cierto reproche.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no hay de que preocupase Ruby Moon-

-Bien, si tu lo dices…- dijo mientras suspira resignada. Pero la guardiana confiaba en él y en sus palabras.

Pronto la habitación quedó impregnada de preguntas y palabras que salían sin cesar de la boca de los presentes. Después de todo había pasado tiempo sin verse, ¿y quién podría interrumpir aquel gran momento?

-Sak… Kinomoto, ¿podría hablar contigo?- preguntó el joven Kei, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos de color oro fundido.

-Claro- murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz. Ambos salieron, dejando a sus amigos hablar entusiastas después de tanto tiempo.

-Sé que tienes preguntas y por lo menos, sería lo correcto responder todas tus dudas- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

La castaña le escuchó y conectó su mirada con la de él. Sus ojos se suavizaron entonces y le sonrió un poco, cosa que dejó desconcertado al joven chino.

-Si- murmuró –me gustaría que respondieras a mis preguntas, pero antes de eso, debo pedirte una disculpa… no debí comportarme así- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, avergonzada de lo ocurrido hace tan poco tiempo –además también quiero agradecerte de salvar a mis amigas-

-No tienes que agradecer nada- dijo después de salir de la sorpresa. Un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, mientras desviaba la mirada –No te preocupes, yo debí explicarme antes de actuar, es sólo que estaba tan preocupado y presionado, que solo actué.. y…-

-Mhm- ella negó con la cabeza suavemente, al compás de su cabello –Esta bien, supongo que tenías tus motivos-

-Si, los tenía. Pero podrás ver que Eriol esta bien. Lo que viste en la habitación era una ilusión.

-¿Hoe?, ¿una ilusión?, pero si se sentía tan real…

-Si, porque cada minuto que pasaba esa ilusión se volvía real y si llegaba a volverse real sería una marioneta de quien la creo. Pero esa ilusión se volvía real gracias a la energía que robaba de la persona a quien se asemejaba. En este caso Hiragizawa. Podías ver las mejillas de dicha ilusión rojas y aunque tratases de bajarle la "temperatura" no lo haría, porque simplemente no era humano y eso significaba que estaba muy cerca de robarle la energía, tanto como la magia a la reencarnación de Clow. Si no lo destruía terminaría desapareciendo el verdadero. –se explicó el joven Kei ahora mirando a la castaña.

-Me imagino que fuiste tú quien encontró al joven Hiragizawa, lograste ver que estaba más pálido de lo normal, era por el hechizo impuesto. Supuestamente el real debería estar más pálido y su piel fría, lo contrario a la copia. Pues Hiragizawa empezaba a debilitarse. Sin embargo rompí el hechizo a tiempo para que no llegara a mayores. Aunque no logró saber quien podría tener esa cantidad de magia, es un hechizo complicado no cualquiera lograría realizarlo.

La joven cardcaptor se sentía avergonzada, ahora con mayor razón. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que podrían ser comparadas contra el color del tomate. –Lo siento, Saiga, yo no pensé que…-

El dedo índice del chico se posó en los labios de la cardcaptor para hacerla callar –shh, es Kei, no lo olvides- sonrió levemente –Tranquila, yo en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado igual o peor- se encogió de hombros –Somos humanos, nos equivocamos, no somos perfectos.

La castaña lo escuchó y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro –Gracias, Uhm, pero.. ¿cómo lo averiguaste?-

-Da la casualidad que antes de venir estaba estudiando dicho hechizo y no estaba muy lejos cuando sentí que se utilizaba gran cantidad de magia. Sabía perfectamente que algo no iba bien y cuando entré y miré a la ilusión, había algo que lo rodeaba, era… algo así como un aura, algo que, no había visto en Hiragizawa anteriormente y realmente encajaba con el hechizo. Pues el aura de quien lo crea suele rodear a la copia. El gran uso de magia, más aquello sólo podían significar aquel hechizo, así que debía ser destruido lo más rápido posible-

-Vaya- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la cardcaptor. A pesar de haber estado practicando magia, no había llegado al nivel de Kei o incluso de Li, estaba segura. Todavía no era muy experta en el campo de la magia, pero… ¡eso no la iba a detener!. No. Ella mejoraría y daría lo mejor de ella.

Y de ahora en adelante, no desconfiaría así de sus amigos. Si, Kei se había convertido en su amigo.

Pero esos pensamientos se hicieron a un lado y un recuerdo le pegó como si se tratara de una bofetada.

Hoshina Utau, había estado cerca de la copia de Hiragizawa y de su mano había emanado un extraño resplandor.

¿Será?.

-Oye Kei, ¿conoces a Hoshina?- preguntó con un tono vacilante la maestra de cartas.

-Si- respondió simplemente.

-Sabes… ¿por qué está aquí?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

-Siendo sinceros, no, sólo sé que viajaba antes con Syaoran y el resto-

-Entiendo- se limitó a decir. Mirando hacia la puerta corrediza.

-¿Por..?

-Es solo.. que yo la vi, con Eri… digo la ilusión de él y creo haber visto su mano resplandecer de un tono extraño, como si estuviera usando magia, no lo sé, simplemente…-

-¿Realmente?-

-Hum- asintió solo una vez, regresando su atención al de cabellos cobrizos –no sé si..-

-Yo creo que es una hechicera, aunque realmente aparenta no saber nada de magia-

-Entonces si fuera así, ¿por qué aquel resplandor… ?-

-No lo sé, pero Sakura tengo que decirte…-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curiosa, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Que por encontrar a tus amigas, tuve que pagar un precio.

-¿Hoe?, ¿cómo?-

-Bueno, he hecho un trato…- dudó por unos instantes, si decirle algo o no -… éste consistía en llevarme hasta tus amigas con la condición que nos fuéramos-

-¿Qué?, ¿pero irnos a donde?- la confusión era clara en el semblante de la castaña. Kei simplemente la miró, esperando que entendiera.

Algo hizo click en su cabeza después de unos minutos -… de aquí, de éste mundo, ¿cierto?-

El joven Saiga se limitó a asentir.

-Entonces no hay opción, tenemos que irnos- dijo mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Lo siento yo no.. –empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-Hm- negó con la cabeza –está bien, solo no quería tener que usar la carta hasta que se mejorara Eriol y el resto-

-Creo que están en condiciones para hacerlo, es decir, no lo subestimes después de todo es la reencarnación del mago Clow, ¿cierto?

-Si, creo que tienes razón-

-Entonces… dime Sakura, ¿no es un inconveniente?, es decir es como si los estuviera obligando..

-No, de todas formas ya debíamos partir- dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-¿Huh?- le miró confundido.

-Si, supongo que no lo sabes, mi misión es ir a buscar a aquel que esta creando caos y detenerlo…

-Si, estoy enterado de eso

-¿Cómo…?

-Por Ieran Li- contestó mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Vaya… bueno, aún así, nuestra misión aquí ha terminado- susurró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el frasquito, donde se encontraba la esfera. Al fin y al cabo aquella esfera había sido de ese mundo y si quería cumplir el deseo que tenía en mente deberían viajar por los mundos para ir por el resto.

* * *

Horas después, ya enterados que debían partir esa misma tarde. Descansaron y llenaron sus respectivas mochilas para el siguiente mundo, no sabían que sorpresa se encontrarían.

Sakura Kinomoto había decidido no decirles nada a Inuyasha y el resto, pero tampoco podían irse de la nada, no después de tantas cosas que habían echo por ella y sus amigos. Así que optó por escribirles una carta que dejo en la mochila amarilla de la joven Kagome.

Ésta decía así:

_Chicos, mis amigos y yo les agradecemos de corazón todas las cosas que han hecho por nosotros, realmente estamos en eterna deuda con ustedes. Realmente deseamos no partir, pero ya han sido suficientes los problemas que les hemos traído, les deseamos lo mejor y ha sido toda una dicha haberlos conocido. No los olvidaremos, estén seguros de ello._

_Les deseamos la mejor de la suerte para cumplir sus metas._

_Es hora de partir, les prometo que nos volveremos a ver, éste no es un adiós, es un hasta luego._

_Con cariño, __Sakura Kinomoto__._

Y echo esto nos internamos en el bosque, lejos de todo aquel fisgón que quisiera ver lo que en éste mundo no había: magia.

Ya estaban todos, listos para partir.

Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Akizuki, Keo, Spi y Sakura.

Utau Hoshina se había quedado dormida profundamente en una habitación, en la aldea, gracias a la carta sueño. Ella no podía acompañarnos y aunque Li no estuvo de acuerdo, aunque dudo por unos instantes no pudo contra todos nosotros.

Ella pertenecía allí y no podía acompañarnos en ese viaje tan peligroso.

Además de que si ella era la causante del hechizo contra Eriol, todos estaríamos a salvo y sería una preocupación menos.

-Bien, es hora de continuar- susurró la castaña mientras aventaba la carta al aire, levantando el báculo para que éstos dos se tocaran levemente.

_-¡Reveletion_!- la carta entonces resplandeció y al igual que la primera vez, unas alas de diversos y magníficos colores nos rodearon.

Y así, nos despedimos de aquel mundo lleno de aventura.

Un tirón y todo se oscureció.

Parecía que habían pasado horas. El constante golpeteo de las gotas caer sobre el rostro de la castaña por fin surtían efecto, haciendo que ésta despertara. Parpadeando varias veces.

Las calles empedradas brillaban gracias al agua acumulada en éstas. Del techo de las casas se resbalaba el agua, cayendo en el asfalto. Las calles estaba vacías y solo se oía el constante golpeteo de la lluvia contra la superficie.

Ese lugar se le hacia familiar, no era un lugar que había visitado, pero si había visto.

¿Dónde…?

¡Claro!, ese lugar se parecía mucho, bueno al menos las casas al del libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Esas casas estaban bastante detalladas y les daba ese aire inglés.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos y se levantó de forma rápida del suelo. Su ropa estaba empapada pero eso no le importó. Se veía impresionada.

Un carruaje, de esos que aparecen en los cuentos se detuvo frente a ella. La puerta se abrió después dejando ver a un sonriente Eriol.

-Vamos Sakura, entra-

¿Cómo era posible?. Bueno eso se lo respondería después su amigo. Con ayuda del inglés subió a aquel transporte tan inusual. Cuando se sentó empezó de nuevo la marcha hacia quien sabe donde.

-Hola, es un placer conocerla, señorita- dijo entonces un señor de avanzada edad. Tenía un traje gris, como las nubes que cubrían la ciudad en ese momento. Su cabello era algo largo, blanco y estaba atado. Sus ojos eran grises. Tenía un sombrero que combinaba a la perfección con su traje. Era un poco robusto y en su rostro tenía plantada una sonrisa gentil. –Me llamó Nicolas X Banthervart-

-H-hola, mucho gusto, yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto- dijo la ojiverde sonriente.

-Oh definitivamente eres un encanto, tal como dijo el joven Hiragizawa- dijo después de que se presentara la joven con una risa suave.

La joven Kinomoto se sonrojo un poco al escuchar aquello y sonrió dulcemente. Sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Oh, ya hemos llegado- dijo de pronto el anciano. Mirando por las ventanas. No muy lejos, entre las colinas, se encontraba una casa, que va, una mansión con las mismas características de las demás: detallada y con ese aire inglés.

Era de color crema, con detalles dorados. Las ventanas y ventanales estaba rodeadas de un marco dorado y el techo era de color cobre. Además que, desde ahí se podía ver el gran jardín que poseía, con diversos arboles y flores.

-Increíble- susurró simplemente la castaña, no encontraba otra palabra capaz de describir aquello que sus ojos observaban. El ojiazul miró a la cardcaptor con una sonrisa cálida, medio ensimismado por la fascinación de la niña.

Minutos después se encontraban dentro de aquella enorme y hermosa casa. Si alguna vez la castaña pensó que el exterior era maravilloso, no se comparaba con el interior. El piso de mármol; los gigantes cuadros que colgaban de las paredes para que el visitante observara pinturas fascinantes, de distintos e inimaginables paisajes; la decoración pulcramente escogida, con el más exquisito gusto que uno ni si quiera se podría imaginar; los muebles con detalles de madera, que le daban un toque de elegancia y tan solo pensar que ese era simplemente el vestíbulo, ¡un vestíbulo del tamaño de la casa de la castaña¡.

-Espero que su estadía sea placentera…- Una voz sacó de su fascinación a la ojiverde. Ella giró sobre sus talones y le sonrió con toda la amabilidad que poseía –Si me disculpan, Mary les enseñará sus habitaciones y les dará ropa para cambiarse.

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo con voz dulce y animada, la joven cardcaptor. El anciano sonrió y se retiró dejando a una empleada, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, a escasos metros de Eriol y de la joven.

-Me llamó Mary, es un gusto- hizo una reverencia aquella joven de escasos veinte años; tenía el cabello oscuro, ondulado y corto, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros; tenía la piel blanca como la nieve; su complexión era delgada y tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Ella iba vestida con un vestido liso, de un color azul fuerte, de mangas largas y encima de éste un delantal blanco que contrastaba muy bien –Síganme por favor- pidió y antes de dejarles responder cualquier cosa giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia unas escaleras anchas, cubiertas de mármol también.

Eriol y la ojiverde empezaron a caminar guiados por la señorita hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. La cardcaptor tenía muchas dudas pero no logró que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios, parecían sellados.

Ya estaban en los pasillos, cuando de la nada se empezaron a escuchar pasos y unas risas como si se tratara del sonido de unas campanillas combinado con alguna que otra queja o grito.

-¡Señorita, regrese por favor!-

-No es seguro correr por los pasillos, ¡deténgase!

Y más risas. Pronto una mata de cabellos ondulados y claros apareció al final del pasillo, acercándose peligrosamente y rápidamente a ellos. Era una niña, una niña que venía riéndose siendo perseguida por dos señores corriendo tras ella, a toda velocidad. No tardo demasiado en estar a la par del joven mago y la cardcaptor, y sin previo aviso tomó de la mano a la ojiverde, ésta al no prever eso no opuso resistencia y fue arrastrada por aquella niña.

-¡corre, corre! O nos van a atrapar- decía la niña risueña mientras le dirigía una mirada fugaz, llena de ternura, regalándole una sonrisa muy familiar.

La castaña se encontraba confundida y llena de dudas, ¿qué hacer?. Pero sólo basto el escuchar la armoniosa risa que la pequeña soltó, para que ella forzara sus pies a andar más rápido. No supo bien el por qué, pero pronto su risa la contagió y la cardcaptor se le unió en aquella pequeña aventura.

Poco después, cuando dejaron de escuchar pasos detrás de ellas se detuvieron. Ambas jadeantes, habían echo una carrera por toda la enorme mansión, sin detenerse jamás a tomar un respiro.

La cardcaptor alzó la vista lentamente, cuando se recuperó. Dispuesta a analizar a su compañera de travesuras detenidamente. Lo primero que vio fueron sus zapatos con correa de un color blanco como la nieve, con calcetas del mismo color; luego observó aquel hermoso vestido con olanes que traía puesto la niña, el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla; era de un color verde oscuro, daba la sensación de ser tan suave como el terciopelo; el cuello era blanco con bordados verdes y con un jade ovalado, colocado en éste. Su piel daba la sensación de ser suave al tacto, blanca; sus facciones eran delicadas; tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, como los suyos; el cabello era muy claro, ondulado y lo llevaba corto, como el de la castaña.

¿Ésta persona podría ser?, no imposible, ¡es una locura!. Pero en definitiva la pequeña era _muy_ parecida a ella, pero eso no era posible. No. Sólo en los más locos sueños de la castaña.

-Ha sido muy divertido, ¿verdad?, por cierto, creo que deberías cambiarte, tu ropa esta echa un caos… vamos te llevaré a mi habitación y te prestaré uno de mis vestidos, a puesto que eres invitada de mi papá. Me presento, yo soy…-

-¡Señorita Nadeshiko!, ese comportamiento no es el adecuado, ¿qué dirá su padre?...- empezó a reprender Mary en un tono dulzón, Hiragizawa venía detrás de ella. Pero para la cazadora de cartas el mundo se había detenido. Ya no escuchaba nada.

No podía ser…

* * *

Hola!

Bueno decidí actualizar rápido, pues ya tenía el capi echo y no los quería hacer esperar.

Espero que les agradara.

Respondiendo Review:

Ceciali: waaa muchas gracias! yo cada vez ls quiero más! son grandiosos T_T les agradezco que hallan llegado hasta ésta parte de mi fic! en serio que sigas aquí me hace muy feliz!

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: awww :3 muchas gracias, se te agradece el review me das mucha ilu! jajajaja manipular es una palabra muy fuerte xDDDDDD Y si, Eriol esta bien, como has podido ver o mas bien leer. Se recompuso´, él es muy fuerte *-*

WA! que feliz me siento al escuchar eso!1 bueno al leer! en verdad que quería que lo continuaras estaré esperando ansiosa la actualización! y no dudes que me pasare. Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré apoyándote y claro que es cierto, eres muy buena!.

Jajajaja no parare con tan bnos lectores! *-* por y para ustedes es el fic, despues de todo, no y gracias a ti por pasarte.

Maru-chan1296: Lo sé! pero bueno todo tiene un por qué. Lo sé, Ikuto es simplemente Ikuto y aunque suene extraño... pero pronto se vera como lo consiguio. Awww muchisimas gracias! jajajaj y espero que este cap tmb te halla gustado.

Guest: hola! gracias por dejar review te lo agradezcp XD jajaja vaya no dudes en que continuaré, gracias de nuevo por pasarte!.

Lollipop.D: jajaja mas bien muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y pasarte. Tranquila, no dejare de escribir. Los animos que me dan son muchos y eso me motiva a seguir.

Guest: muchas graciiiias! que ilu me dio leer tu review T.T *O* ntp, continuaré, gracias por dejar tu review!

por último gracias a los alertas, a los lectores anonimos, bueno a todo aquel que se pase a leer mi fic!

y sin mas...

cambio y fuera

os quiere

BCM


	17. Acercamiento

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP._

* * *

_Ya estaban en los pasillos, cuando de la nada se empezaron a escuchar pasos y unas risas como si se tratara del sonido de unas campanillas combinado con alguna que otra queja o grito._

_-¡Señorita, regrese por favor!-_

_-No es seguro correr por los pasillos, ¡deténgase!_

_Y más risas. Pronto una mata de cabellos ondulados y claros apareció al final del pasillo, acercándose peligrosamente y rápidamente a ellos. Era una niña, una niña que venía riéndose siendo perseguida por dos señores corriendo tras ella, a toda velocidad. No tardo demasiado en estar a la par del joven mago y la cardcaptor, y sin previo aviso tomó de la mano a la ojiverde, ésta al no prever eso no opuso resistencia y fue arrastrada por aquella niña._

_-¡corre, corre! O nos van a atrapar- decía la niña risueña mientras le dirigía una mirada fugaz, llena de ternura, regalándole una sonrisa muy familiar._

_La castaña se encontraba confundida y llena de dudas, ¿qué hacer?. Pero sólo basto el escuchar la armoniosa risa que la pequeña soltó, para que ella forzara sus pies a andar más rápido. No supo bien el por qué, pero pronto su risa la contagió y la cardcaptor se le unió en aquella pequeña aventura._

_Poco después, cuando dejaron de escuchar pasos detrás de ellas se detuvieron. Ambas jadeantes, habían echo una carrera por toda la enorme mansión, sin detenerse jamás a tomar un respiro._

_La cardcaptor alzó la vista lentamente, cuando se recuperó. Dispuesta a analizar a su compañera de travesuras detenidamente. Lo primero que vio fueron sus zapatos con correa de un color blanco como la nieve, con calcetas del mismo color; luego observó aquel hermoso vestido con olanes que traía puesto la niña, el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla; era de un color verde oscuro, daba la sensación de ser tan suave como el terciopelo; el cuello era blanco con bordados verdes y con un jade ovalado, colocado en éste. Su piel daba la sensación de ser suave al tacto, blanca; sus facciones eran delicadas; tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, como los suyos; el cabello era muy claro, ondulado y lo llevaba corto, como el de la castaña._

_¿Ésta persona podría ser?, no imposible, ¡es una locura!. Pero en definitiva la pequeña era muy parecida a ella, pero eso no era posible. No. Sólo en los más locos sueños de la castaña._

_-Ha sido muy divertido, ¿verdad?, por cierto, creo que deberías cambiarte, tu ropa esta echa un caos… vamos te llevaré a mi habitación y te prestaré uno de mis vestidos, a puesto que eres invitada de mi papá. Me presento, yo soy…-_

_-¡Señorita Nadeshiko!, ese comportamiento no es el adecuado, ¿qué dirá su padre?...- empezó a reprender Mary en un tono dulzón, Hiragizawa venía detrás de ella. Pero para la cazadora de cartas el mundo se había detenido. Ya no escuchaba nada._

_No podía ser…_

SK POV

No podía ser.

No podía ser cierto.

Su gran parecido, su nombre. ¿A caso esa niña que se encontraba a su lado, era su madre Nadeshiko Amamiya, a su edad?.

¿Estaba soñando?, ¿estaba… muerta?, no podía ser. Ella ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, entonces, ¿por qué?. ¿Quizás una ilusión?.

Nada encajaba, estaba muy confundida.

-…Ahora discúlpate con la señorita por jalarla y cometer tal acto…-

-Si- Esa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos enseguida. Mi mirada voló a la niña que se encontraba a mi lado. Me miraba apenada por meterme en un lío, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que me decía claramente que no se arrepentía de sus actos.

-Señorita… -

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto- respondí yo en voz baja, casi en un hilo de voz. Forzándome a hablar.

Pude ver como me miraba sorprendida por un momento para que luego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareciera en su rostro.

No entendía, ¿por qué había reaccionado de esa manera?.

-Señorita Kinomoto, discúlpeme por jalarla y comportarme así, no quería meterla en un lío- habló, con voz firme pero dulce –como recompensa, podrá venir a mi habitación y estando allí, usar uno de mis vestidos, para cambiarse-

_Eso ya me lo había ofrecido, entonces.. ¿por qué?._ Ella me daba confianza, aunque realmente todavía no puedo salir de la sorpresa y el shock.

Siento un nudo en el estómago y pronto mis manos empiezan a temblar levemente. _Si es un sueño no quiero despertar._

-Señorita Nadeshiko, no es necesario…-

-Mhm- ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, aún con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro –lo quiero así, como ofrenda a mi mal comportamiento-

-..bueno… entonces acompáñeme joven-

-Mary-san- llamó la pequeña niña con la voz de campanillas que poseía -¿te molestaría que éste joven nos acompañara también?, me gustaría que me ayudara a escoger el vestido que mejor le iría a la joven Kinomoto.

-Pero… señorita Nadeshiko, no sé…-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- habló por fin Eriol-kun, con un tono amable.

-Entiendo, entonces, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme- dijo Mary, mientras hacia una leve reverencia y terminaba marchándose.

Nadeshiko nos guió hasta su habitación. Yo estaba muda. No podía soltar palabra alguna. Pronto sentí un codazo, giró mi rostro y me encuentro con Eriol sonriéndome abiertamente, comprensivo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?.

Él toma mi mano con delicadeza, justo en ese momento sentí como una corriente eléctrica nace de aquel simple toque, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Sonrío de forma dulce después de salir de la impresión que había surgido de aquel acto de su parte. Me sentía bien, sentía como si me apoyara de esa manera sin la necesidad de utilizar las palabras, además ese toque no me molestaba ni me incomodaba.

De hecho… se sentía cálido.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento que nos detenemos. Nadeshiko nos mira de forma extraña, pero al no comprender aquella mirada que nos envía, simplemente decido ignorarla.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos para adentrarnos a la habitación de la niña que se parece a mi madre, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el tamaño descomunal del lugar. Había una cama pegada a la pared de tamaño matrimonial tendida cuidadosamente con un edredón color verde limón, parecía seda. A pocos metros de distancia de la cama se encuentra un tocador de madera, con detalles finos y un gran espejo. Del otro lado de la cama, varios metros alejada y muy cercana a nosotros se encuentra una pequeña salita, de color chocolate, con cojines de seda, del mismo color del edredón.

-¡Ven!, ¿puedo decirte Sakura?- pregunta mientras me sonríe la ojiverde. Toma mi mano desocupada y me jala levemente.

-Uhm- asiento energéticamente cuando la escucho. De pronto me siento muy feliz al ver la sonrisa de aquella que se parece a mi mamá. La verdad es que estoy muy confundida, pero he decidido que eso no me va a impedir pasar un tiempo maravilloso con ella.

-¡que alegría!- dice con entusiasmo, mientras me jala hacia ella. Al mismo me percato que Eriol suelta mi mano, de pronto siento un gran vacío en ese lugar. Me pregunto por qué, esa sensación recorre mi cuerpo. No me gusta, ¿por qué me siento así?, es como si extrañara esa calidez.

Sacudo mi cabeza varias veces, sacándome esas ideas. Pronto me doy cuenta que había sido arrastrada por Nadeshiko a su guardarropa. ¡Era del tamaño de mi habitación!.

Ahí se encontraban numerosos vestidos, cada uno diseñado de manera distinta, de colores impensables. Me quedó sorprendida. Vaya, ¡podría ganarle a Tomoyo! Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Nadeshiko se lleva su dedo índice a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando algo. Yo la miró durante unos segundos mientras ladeo mi cabeza, curiosa.

-¡Ya se!- suelta de pronto, después de que ella le echara una rápida mirada al montón de vestidos que se encontraban colgados por colores.

Nadeshiko me mira y me sonríe durante unos instantes –Si, definitivamente creo que _ese _vestido será perfecto para ti- dice entusiasta mientras se gira, dándome la espalda. Se acerca a la esquina de la habitación y de la nada saca un vestido que se encontraba por ahí. En cuanto se gira, sentí perfectamente como mi quijada se desencajaba.

¡Ese vestido!.

Ese vestido ya lo había visto antes.

-¿Precioso, no?- murmura emocionada, con los ojos iluminados donde parecía se encontraban miles de estrellas.

Yo sólo atino a asentir por la confusión, pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmo que sentía en ese momento.

-Es uno de mis vestidos favoritos- añade cuando me lo entrega –Espero que a ti te guste tanto como a mi, porque te lo obsequio-

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y miré a la ojiverde como si tuviera un tercer ojo -¿Qué?- pregunté con la boca seca.

-No me digas que no te agrada la idea- susurró con tono desanimado, llevándose una mano a su mejilla mientras me veía triste.

-¡no!- solté en cuando la escuché, aclarando rápido la situación para que no tuviera una idea errónea en la cabeza- ¡no es eso!, pero...

-¡Ah!, entonces si te gusta- me interrumpe con ahora una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –con eso me basta, quédatelo por favor, me sentiría ofendida si rechazaras mi regalo-

-Pero… acabas de decir que es uno de tus vestidos favoritos, ¿por qué me lo regalas?-

-Porque te voy a pedir un favor a cambio- sonríe con dulzura, yo la miro y le sonrío de regreso.

-Pero no es necesario, yo puedo hacer lo que me pidas sin nada a cambio- digo con voz amable.

-¡Es un regalo, quédatelo!, te lo pido como favor, en serio, yo no lo uso, es mejor que este con alguien que si lo hará- trató de razonar conmigo –Por favor- su voz cambio a uno de súplica, mientras hacia un puchero adorable.

¡No podía decirle que no!, ¡no era mi mamá, pero… se parecían demasiado y eso solo la ayudaba¡

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté de forma insegura.

-¡Claro!, si no, no te lo hubiera ofrecido- sonó segura –luego te diré el favor, ahora deberías ducharte, el barro no se ve bien en una señorita- Dijo mientras tomó un mechón de mi cabello. Yo miré aquello e hice una mueca. Era verdad, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Sonrió alegre y me guió hasta una puerta, del lado contrario de la habitación, cuando entré ya estaba la bañera lista, con todo listo. Ella me miró de soslayo y rió levente. Supongo que por mi cara llena de sorpresa, ¡era increíble que el baño fuera igual de grande que su habitación!. Ella se giró y entonces me dejo sola.

Deje escapar un suspiro resignado y con torpes movimientos empecé a desvestirme.

* * *

Eriol, quien se había quedado a fuera esperando, sonrío cuando vio a la joven Nadeshiko aparecer.

-Disculpa no me he presentado, soy Nadeshiko- dijo la ojiverde cuando estuvo a poca distancia del peliazulo. Éste la miraba tranquilo con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa- se presentó para después tomar la mano de la niña con delicadeza y besar el dorso de ésta -es un placer conocerla-

La ojiverde le sonrió ante el gesto -No, el placer es todo mío- rió suavemente -Hiragizawa, ya había oído de usted, escuché a mi padre nombrarle junto con otros apellidos, le decían a Mary-san que debían arreglar sus habitaciones- sonrió un poco más la joven.

El peliazul asintió -deben de haber sido mis amigos- comentó, pues sus amigos habían ido junto a él. Habían tenido suerte al encontrar a un señor tan bondadoso como el padre de Nadeshiko, pues con tan solo verlos enlodados, sucios y solos les ofreció un sitio en donde quedarse.

-¿son tus amigos?- preguntó sorprendida, pues al parecer no se esperaba aquello.

El mago volvió a asentir sin soltar palabra alguna.

-¡que bien!- soltó alegre -espero que pueda conocerles pronto-

-seguro- sonrió un poco más ante el entusiasmo de la hija de aquel bondadoso padre.

-vamos a sentarnos- ofreció ella mientras giraba un poco y se iba a sentar en uno de los dos sillones individuales. Hiragizawa le imitó y se sentó en el sillón libre.

Entonces ambos se enfrascaron en una plática. El le platicó que eran unos viajeros y que su padre le había ofrecido techo y comida, además de que el joven mago se enteró que la chica era bastante traviesa y con gusto en especial hacia las flores de cerezo.

Pasó el tiempo, prácticamente volando para ambos antes de que la castaña apareciera frente a ambos.

Llevaba un vestido color hueso, de manga corta, que le llegaba poco más abajo de las rodillas. Tenía un cuello color blanco y en éste, una piedra circular, con dos pequeñas piedras circulares flanqueándola, las tres prácticamente de un color rojo, parecida al rubí. Una tela color chocolate rodeaba la cintura con un gran moño en la unión. En la parte de abajo del vestido, se encontraba una tela sobrepuesta del mismo color que la piedra, dicha tela tenía un corte que aparentaba dividir la tela en dos. (N/A:en la nota de autor se encuentra el vestido).

La castaña se encontraba ruborizada, pero con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro -¿qué tal me veo?-

-¡te ves divina!- soltó enseguida Nadeshiko, levantándose como un resorte del lugar, para poder ir a admirarla más de cerca.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de la ojiverde, Nadeshiko.

-Sin duda alguna- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas -Hay, no me equivoqué, que bien, ese vestido parece haber sido destinado a ti, te ves preciosa, ¿no lo cree usted así, joven Hiragizawa?- preguntó la chica girando un poco su rostro para verlo.

El joven ojiazul se encontraba de pie, un poco sonrojado. Miraba a la castaña sin poder despejar sus ojos azules de los esmeralda. -Si, usted tiene mucha razón- dijo él con voz tranquila, pero sin dirigirle tan solo una mirada a la joven que le había preguntado.

Su mirada no podía apartarse de la castaña, era como un imán. Se veía preciosa, le daba un toque inocente y dulce. La castaña, que notó, como raras veces en su vida que el joven Eriol la miraba, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse y acabar como un tomate -Ah... yo, pues muchas gracias-

La castaña se sentía nerviosa, debía admitirlo, además de que no podía aparentar lo contrario.

La joven Nadeshiko que era espectadora no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La verdad era que esa escena le daba mucha ternura y ese fue el momento en que tomó una decisión, ella les ayudaría a ambos. Le agradecerían algún día. Además que por alguna razón había sentido una fuerte conexión con la castaña, pero no sabía el por qué, ¿podría ser su alma gemela?.

Pero el primer paso, era dejarlos solos.

-Llamaré a sus amigos, seguramente querrán ver a su amiga perdida- soltó Nadeshiko antes de salir sin dejar que hablaran ninguno de los dos.

El silencio se hizo creciente en la habitación. La castaña más ruborizada que el ojiazul, echándose miradas de vez en cuando, hasta que, por fin la cardcaptor tuvo que romperlo, claro que, con cierto esfuerzo.

-E-Eriol, ¿por qué Nadeshiko dijo eso?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo claro en su tono de voz.

-Lo que pasa Sakura, es que mientras tu estabas arreglándote le conté a la joven Nadeshiko que eramos viajeros y que su padre nos había ofrecido su casa por lo mientras...- el joven empezó a acercarse a ella con paso tranquilo -... además también le comenté que cuando llegamos tu te habías separado del grupo, lo cual, en parte verdad pues caíste separada de nosotros en éste mundo... nosotros te buscamos, pero cada vez nos perdíamos más hasta que encontramos al señor. Él se ofreció entonces. Nos fuimos a la mansión, mientras las chicas se cambiaron y quedaron aquí, yo vine con él para buscarte- confesó -he de admitir que todos estaban muy preocupados por ti-

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparles- dijo la ojiverde después de un rato de silencio.

-No te preocupes- soltó el joven mago, cuando ya se encontraba un metro de distancia de la joven -lo importante es que ya te encuentras bien, querida Sakura-

Ella negó -les he causado muchas molestias, ¿cómo puedo pagarles?-

-En serio Sakura no ha sido nada, pero si quieres agradecerle a alguien, hazlo al padre de Nadeshiko-

-Si, tienes razón- dijo ella sin pensárselo mucho, pues él le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía a su alcancé. Además que había conocido a esa maravillosa persona.

Él asintió. Podía imaginarse lo que pensaba Sakura, sin embargo el joven mago sabía que esa persona, por mucho que se le pareciere tanto físicamente como emocionalmente a la madre de Kinomoto no era ella. Estaban en otro mundo, pero no era su mundo. Ésta persona no tenía nada que ver con la joven cardcaptor. La reencarnación antes de iniciar el viaje había investigado un poco y había descubierto que, efectivamente, podían existir varios mundos y que en ellos se pondrían encontrar a personas similares.

-Eriol, ¿crees que la persona de aquí... sea... ya sabes mi madre?- preguntó un poco ilusionada la castaña. Al verla así el corazón del mago se rompió, ¿cómo decirle que no era así?. ¿cómo destruir sus esperanzas?, pero sabía que mentir no era lo mejor.

-Sakura- el mago puso ambas manos en las suaves mejillas de la castaña, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara al instante, parecía un tomate y es que, Eriol nunca había tenido ese tipo de gestos, al menos antes de iniciar el viaje. Podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su rostro.

El corazón de la ojiverde empezó a bombear. Podía escuchar sus latidos ir a mil por hora. ¿Por qué me siento así?, se preguntaba confundida y con la mente nublada la ojiverde que no dejaba de mirar los ojos azul profundo del chico.

La meago se sentía nervioso por la cercanía, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarlo en claro.

-Sakura, yo... debo decirte que ella no es tu madre, encontré antes de venir un libro que recitaba lo siguiente: "_... es posible que una persona que conozcas de un mundo tenga un estilo de vida completamente diferente en otro mundo, incluso es posible que conozcas a la misma persona en varios mundos distintos_"- terminó. Su voz había sido seria, para dejar en claro que no era una broma.

La castaña que se había sentido al principio nerviosa y con el corazón latiendo como el aleteo de un colibrí. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, pero aunque quiso apartar la mirada o bajarla no pudo, porque las manos de Eriol no se lo permirían.

-Lo siento- murmuró con un tono suave. Las ojos cristalinos de la ojiverde dejaban en claro que tenía ganas de llorar y es que había estado tan ilusionada, sabiendo que quizás ella era su madre, que por fin le había conocido... pero, en cambio recibió la noticia de que era imposible, que era otra persona que no tenía relación con ella. Destrozó sus esperanzas.

-No llores- escuchó de nuevo la voz del mago, entonces sintió como unos carnosos y suaves labios oprimían su frente. La sorpresa invadió a la joven cardcaptor sin poder evitarlo -Sé que es difícil porque tenías esa esperanza, pero no debes ponerte triste, ella no es tu madre, pero puede ser tu amiga y pueden compartir y crear maravillosos momentos y recuerdos. De nada te sirve llorar, querida Sakura-

El joven mago la estrechó en sus brazos entonces, cuando sintió como una lágrima tocaba una de las manos que sostenían su rostro.

La joven Kinomoto lo escuchó, no podía evitar que doliera pero él tenía razón. No podía desmoronarse por una simple ilusión, ella tenía la oportunidad de conocer a la niña, que aunque no fuera si madre, estaba segura que sería una excelente amiga.

-Gracias Eriol- susurró por fin, pasando sus brazos y rodeándolo con cierta timidez.

Ambos sonrojados por la cercanía, con la respiración tranquila y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Era una escena digna de ser fotografiada, pero como dicen todo lo bueno se tiene que terminar.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que ambos tomates se separaran nerviosos, mirando en distintos lados.

Justo en la puerta se encontraban Nadeshiko con los amigos de aquellos que se habían quedado en la habitación. Los cuales habían alcanzado a ver a los dos juntos y abrazados, con un aire... de pareja.

Entre ellos se encontraba cierto chino con orbes dorados que miraba a ambos como si quisiera asesinarles, echaba fuego por las orejas. Además de un ambarino que les miraba completamente serio y como si quisiera perforar a Hiragizawa, el chino sentía una opresión y unas ganas de apartar a ambos, cada uno en cada pico del mundo, pues ese acto le había molestado más de lo debido. Y para finalizar una amatista que miraba soñada y divertida la escena que se le presentaba, la chica tenía la sensación de que las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante.

* * *

UUUUUUUF! disculpen la tardanza, pero... es que no había tiempo ni inspiración.

Mi tía acaba de morir (que en paz descanse) y pues... bueno, ¿se podrán imaginar no?.

Ceciali: Me alegra que te haya gustado, ese era el propósito y bueno espero que tu duda se haya resuelto en el capi, también deseo que te haya gustado ^-^

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: Si, es normal que estuvieras confundida, pero espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto. ¡Así se habla! me da mucho gusto leer eso, lo leeré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad y lo seguiré, ¡de eso no hay duda!. Hay no muchas gracias a ti por continuar leyendo. He aquí el capi espero te haya gustado.

Noglaz: ¡muchisimas gracias! jajaja bueno éste mundo es inventado por mi -cofcof por eso no habrá mucha acción, si no se concentrará más en lo sentimientos de los personajes y quizás un romeo aparezca- Bueno espero que te haya agradado el cap, gracias por leer.

Maru-chan1296:jajaja yo también me alegre de haberla dejado ya me había hartado . y bueno.. no es su mamá, pero... se parecen mucho ^w^ aunque va a disfrutar de ahora en adelante los momentos con esta Nadeshiko. Espero que te guste y nos vemos en el sig cap!.

Rubi-chan00: Jooo ntp, a mi también me pasa ._. y tampoco sé por qué. Jaja lo sé, ya quería que se reunieran, va a empezar una batalla de sentimientos que no se imaginan. ¡Si! no iba a permitir que muriera de forma tan... rápida y fácil. JOOOOO yo también me emcoiné al escribir esa escena creo que fue la mejor de ese capi. Y si, yo también espero que tarde esa Utau en aparecer e.e porque aún no sé cuando lo hará. En fin te deseo suerte con tus examenes!

2 . bp . blogspot - yQ _ GG0E2d3A / TiOAx54pdvI / AAAAAAAAAJ8 / zY - jN1scy - I / s1600 / 384 . jpg

Sin más que decir

os quiere

BCM


	18. Un chico misterioso aparece p1

**_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP_**

**_he aquí el otro capítulo, enjoy!_**

* * *

_Ambos sonrojados por la cercanía, con la respiración tranquila y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Era una escena digna de ser fotografiada, pero como dicen todo lo bueno se tiene que terminar._

_La puerta se abrió, haciendo que ambos tomates se separaran nerviosos, mirando en distintos lados._

_Justo en la puerta se encontraban Nadeshiko con los amigos de aquellos que se habían quedado en la habitación. Los cuales habían alcanzado a ver a los dos juntos y abrazados, con un aire... de pareja._

_Entre ellos se encontraba cierto chino con orbes dorados que miraba a ambos como si quisiera asesinarles, echaba fuego por las orejas. Además de un ambarino que les miraba completamente serio y como si quisiera perforar a Hiragizawa, el chino sentía una opresión y unas ganas de apartar a ambos, cada uno en cada pico del mundo, pues ese acto le había molestado más de lo debido. Y para finalizar una amatista que miraba soñada y divertida la escena que se le presentaba, la chica tenía la sensación de que las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante._

-¿Y se puede saber que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- preguntó con voz estridente el joven Saiga, dando grandes pisotadas hasta quedar a pocos metros de ellos. Mientras mataba con la mirada al inglés y a la cazadora.

El albino, el cual ya había regresado a su color natural, le miró con una sonrisa que era de esperarse, una tranquila y misteriosa -No es lo que tu piensas- respondió calmado.

-¡Y cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando!- exclamó mientras agitaba los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-Sakurita, ¡que hermosa te ves!- interrumpió Tomoyo, justo en el momento indicado. La chica amatista se acercó y tomó las manos de la cardcaptor mientras sonreía de forma tranquilizadora.

La ojiverde la miró un poco menos sonrojada que antes -g-gracias Tomoyo- logró decir, titubeando un poco, por la sorpresa y los nervios que estaban dentro de ella.

-Kinomoto estábamos muy preocupados por ti- habló por fin Li Meiling con una cara iluminada con una bella sonrisa -no es así, ¿Syaoran?- agregó la joven china mirando de reojo a su primo.

-Si- respondió simplemente sin quitarle la mirada a la ojiverde, lo que ella notó en seguida. Sakura desvió la mirada, dejando de ver aquellos ojos ambarinos hipnotizantes.

-¡Sakura, que encantadora te ves!- exclamó Nakuru entrando y abrazándola casi asfixiándola.

-Gracias Akizuki- respondió apenas en un hilo de voz, por la falta de aire que entraba a sus pulmones.

-¡Hay pero si solo digo la verdad!- dijo la guardiana feliz, sin darse cuenta de las condiciones en las que se encontraba Kinomoto -tu también te ves muy guapo Eriol- agregó cuando le miró de reojo. Él llevaba un traje formal inglés, de un color azul.

-muchas gracias, Nakuru- respondió él con amabilidad. Fue entonces que la guardiana del inglés se separó, dejando a la cardcaptor tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Todos ustedes se ven muy bien- dijo una voz aguda, hermosa. Nadeshiko tenía una mirada enternecedora. Era una buena escena. Chicos y chicas pasándola bien, ese ambiente..., en ese instante la dama de ojos verdes recordó algo -casi tan bien como para el baile que se llevará a cabo en unos dos días-

-¿un baile?- preguntó entusiasmada la guardiana mientras daba saltitos.

-¡genial!, Sakurita, ¿verdad que llevarás un vestido confeccionado por mi?- preguntó una ilusionada amatista, mientras miraba a su amiga.

-P-por supuesto Tomoyo- accedió cuando la vio, no podía decirle que no a su mejor amiga. Pero, ¿cómo le haría para hacer aquel vestido Tomoyo?, era algo que no sabía la joven de ojos esmeralda, era un total misterio para ella.

-Me alegra saber que asistirán- susurró Nadeshiko mirándolos con una sonrisa -pero antes de hacer preparativos, ¿no quisieran ir a comer algo?- ofreció.

-¿No es molestia?- preguntó el de ojos ambarinos, ahora con la atención en la ojiverde, Nadeshiko.

-Para nada, síganme-

* * *

Ya todos sentados en la mesa, comiendo y llenando sus estómagos después de mucho tiempo de estar vacíos. Todos se encontraban en una conversación amena. Parecía un cuadro de la típica cena entre amigos.

-Ustedes no me han dicho, ¿cómo les fue... _allá_?- Esa había sido Li- hubo un tiempo que estuvieron perdidos, separados de nosotros-

-Ha decir verdad, tuvimos ciertas complicaciones, al principio- contestó el joven Hiragizawa viendo de reojo a la china, mientras llevaba aquel trozo de carne a su boca, con la ayuda del tenedor.

-¿complicaciones?- preguntó una curiosa amatista, mirando alternativamente tanto a su amiga como al joven inglés.

-si, pero no fue nada importante- contestó esta vez la ojiverde con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-es cierto-concordó Eriol con una mirada tranquila, él miró a la castaña y ella lo vio a él. Ellos se sonrieron, parecían haberse puesto de a cuerdo.

-¿y desde cuándo ustedes dos se llevan _así_ de bien?- preguntó con cierta molestia el ambarino, refiriéndose a lo que había pasado minutos atrás en la habitación, donde los habían encontrado abrazados y sonrojados. El chino miró de forma penetrante a la joven cazadora de cartas.

La ojiverde le miró confundida -¿cómo?-

-No cambias Kinomoto- soltó con un tono algo burlón la chica Li. Ella también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que el joven Li.

La castaña al escucharla se confundió aún más, no entendía a lo que se refería.

-Creo que se refiere a lo que sucedió en la habitación- aclaró Nakuru, mirando con un brillo especial a la cazadora de cartas.

-¿lo que sucedió en la habitación?- preguntó Sakura, parpadeando varias veces. Trataba de juntar los hilos y encontrarle sentido a las palabras que le decían pero simplemente le era imposible. Para ella no había sucedido nada. Eriol le había apoyado cuando se encontró débil, eso era todo, él siempre la había ayudado, entonces, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? -¿hoe?-

En una esquina de la mesa, alejado de la joven de ojos esmeralda, la cual se encontraba terriblemente confundida, estaba el joven Kei. Él la había observado discretamente mientras se preguntaba mentalmente por qué había reaccionado de esa forma, por qué había sentido esa rabia. No había pasado mucho desde que conoció a la joven cardcaptor, estaba seguro que no era especial para él, entonces, ¿por qué?. ¿por qué ese cosquilleo en las manos y esas ganas de descuartizar a Hiragizawa?. ¿Qué le importaba a él con quien estuviera la elegida por Kerberos?.

-Tu también quieres mucho a la flor de cerezo- susurró una voz a su lado, una dulce.

El joven se sobresaltó al escucharla, pues lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos. El joven Saiga miró a Nadeshiko, quien le sonreía maternalmente.

-No es cierto- repuso enseguida con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, el cual escondió con tan solo girar su rostro, para que no le viera.

-No has parado de verla- volvió a hablar, ignorando olímpicamente al chino. Luego rió.

-No le veo la gracia- repuso entre dientes, sin verla.

-Pues si voltearas lo entenderías- contestó suavemente, con un toque de diversión en la voz.

El joven Saiga al escucharla, giró un poco su rostro y se topó con una escena, algo extraña para quien la viera.

El joven Li se encontraba en el suelo, con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro y la sopa embarrada en el fino traje inglés color verde que traía puesto. Una guardiana riéndose sin parar, un mago con su característica sonrisa, una china preocupada, una amatista con el rostro completamente serio y una ojiverde cuyos ojos eran cubiertos por su flequillo.

-¡n-no es gracioso!- contestó un avergonzado Syaoran mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad, mientras era ayudado por Meiling.

-Lo fue, deberías tener más cuidado- Esa había sido Akizuki, quien había parado ya de reír y se encontraba mirándolo con diversión.

Li bufó pero se calló cuando vio a unas señoritas llegar y empezar a limpiar el desastre. La sopa derramada en el suelo. Él iba a ayudarles cuando Nadeshiko le habló.

-Deberías irte a cambiar-

-Concuerdo con la señorita Nadeshiko, Li- habló la reencarnación de Clow de forma tranquila.

-¿Y por qué no le acompaña Kinomoto?, creo que ella ya ha terminado de comer, además si no mal recuerdo, Syaoran sabe la habitación de ella- Li Meiling habló, guiñándole un ojo a Daidouji, quien al ver el gesto sonrió con cierta complicidad.

-Creo que a ella no le importará, ¿verdad, Sakurita?-

-¿hoe?, no... no, para nada- respondió un poco apresurada. No había atendido a la conversación y lo dijo casi automáticamente.

-Entonces perfecto- contestó sonriente la joven Nadeshiko.

La joven Sakura se puso de pie, después de haber entendido en lo que se había metido y se reprendió mentalmente, debería haber puesto más atención a la conversación.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Ambos nos encontrábamos en silencio, recorriendo los pasillos, que ahora se me hacían interminables. De nuestro lado derecho se encontraban unos hermosos ventanales, de infinitas formas y colores, donde se podía filtrar la luz; de nuestro lado izquierdo se encontraban algunas puertas de roble separadas una de otra por cinco metros.

Había preferido apreciar aquello, que parecía ser un castillo en vez de una casa, que hablar con el chico que tenía a mi lado. No quería romper el silencio, algo me decía que era mejor quedarme callada.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba completamente a solas con él, me sentía muy nerviosa. Mis manos empezaban a temblar ligeramente y sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Me alegra que no tuvieran complicaciones de las cuales preocuparse- habló por fin Syaoran, con un tono neutro. Rompiendo el silencio. No me miró, lo sabía porque le estaba mirando de reojo.

-si- contesté con un tono que podía calificar como nervioso. -¿a ustedes cómo les fue?-

-Bien, aunque siempre los estábamos buscando, no podíamos sentir su presencia por alguna razón- contestó, deteniéndose en seco. Le imité, ambos nos miramos por unos segundos. Sentía que mi mundo se volvía pequeño, al igual que mi corazón.

-Nosotros tampoco- hablé por fin, viendo que él no iba a hacerlo. -Aquel mundo fue muy raro-

-Si, tienes razón-

-Además...- me detuve, ¿sería correcto decirle?, ni si quiera a Kero le había contado-...después de la batalla tuve un sueño extraño-

-¿un sueño extraño?- preguntó con interés-¿de qué se trataba?-

-veía a unas personas, era una chica con alas de mariposa, un chico con alas de ángel y a un hombre detrás de ellos. Los tres tenían un símbolo en común- conté con un poco de seriedad al acordarme de aquel sueño angustiante.

-Suena como su fueran Yue y Rubimoon- comentó él, con seriedad. Al parecer no le había gustado lo que había soñado.

-Si, ya lo había pensado antes-susurré.

-Quizás sean los guardianes de aquel hombre-

-Lo más extraño era que la chica tenía un báculo y tenía un gran parecido con Utau Hoshina- me atreví a decir, quería preguntarle sobre ello. Quería estar segura y posiblemente descartar la posibilidad de que fuera ella. De que fuera... la persona valiosa de Li.

-imposible ella no tiene poderes mágicos- dijo, con un tono algo molesto.

Pero ahí fue que todo desencajó. Él decía eso, sin embargo yo la había visto. Había observado como había brillado su mano estando con el falso Eriol y estaba segura que había usado magia, no había sido un sueño o una ilusión.

-Oye Syaoran, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?- pregunté con un tono suave, para evitar que se enojara.

-porque ella no sabía nada sobre ésta y cuando Kei... intentó atacarla ella nunca se defendió-

-Eso no lo sabía- pronuncié en un susurro. ¿La atacó?, ¿por qué?, él no lo haría, no sin motivo alguno. De eso estaba segura, Kei no era de ese tipo de personas -¿y por qué la atacó?.

-Decía que me engañaba, que tenía poderes mágicos-farfulló ahora molesto.

Mi ojos se abrieron como platos. Eso encajaba. Lo de tener poderes mágicos, pero entonces ¿por qué no los habría sentido Li?, he de admitir que yo tampoco los sentí y apenas logré hacerlo cuando estaba a unos metros de ella. ¿Los estaría ocultando? pero, ¿con qué motivo?.

-Syaoran...-murmuré, tratando de llamar su atención. Tenía que decirle, si Kei ya había dado en el clavo, entonces posiblemente eso de engañarlo sería verdad, pero de nuevo nos llevaría a la misma pregunta. ¿por qué? y ¿con qué motivo?.

-Dime-

-Yo...-bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, las cuales se encontraban entrelazadas-yo... vi a Hoshina usar magia, cuando fui a visitar a Eriol pude verla, un resplandor nació de su mano. Logré sentir su magia, tenuemente, pero lo hice. -

El silencio se hizo presente, logré sentir el ambiente tenso que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo. No quería alzar el rostro para mirar sus ojos, sentía como me perforaba con la mirada.

**POV autor**

La joven Kinomoto se encontraba viendo sus manos, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. En cambio el joven Li tenía una máscara indescifrable, su mirada no se apartaba de ella; él tenía un conflicto que se estaba llevando a cabo en su cabeza, creerle o no, además de miles de dudas y preguntas que no paraban de surgir.

A lo lejos se encontraba una joven, la cual los observaba con una máscara de frialdad y aburrimiento. Ella podía verlos a través de los ventanales, ya que se encontraba a fuera, sobre la rama de un árbol.

-Terminemos con esto- susurró con una voz parecida al frío del hielo. Alzó con lentitud su mano derecha, la cual resplandeció de un color azul.

En ese instante los ojos de Li Syaoran perdieron vida.

_-Kinomoto_, yo no...- empezó a decir con la voz seria, el joven chino -... te creo-

Una sonrisa llena de suficiencia apareció en el rostro albino de la joven espectadora al ver el rostro de la cazadora de cartas, era como si le hubieran clavado miles de cuchillas en el corazón.

-Usando tus trucos viejos, como siempre- aseguró un joven que había aparecido de la nada y ahora se encontraba al lado de la joven.

-pues al menos son seguros-

Desde ahí podían ver como el chino volvía a mover sus labios y como en seguida el rostro de la cazadora de cartas se descomponía, como se le iba el color del rostro poco a poco.

-Ajá, ¿rompiéndole el corazón a una niña?- preguntó burlón, sin mirarla.

-Así será más fácil encargarme de ella- susurró mientras que la joven de ojos amatista seguía con la mirada a la castaña. Quien había empezado una carrera, alejándose del chino.

-A puesto a que tus trucos no servirán-

La joven le miró con suficiencia -¿a puestas?, interesante.

El joven de cabellos azules sonrió -a puesto a que podré destruirla antes que tu-

-¿fecha límite?- preguntó la albina.

-la noche del baile-

La rubia sonrió aún más y se giró para ver la escena. El castaño todavía tenía la mirada perdida. La joven de ojos amatista bajó la mano y en seguida el joven Li se desplomó en el suelo.

-Y el que pierda... se encargará del resto-

* * *

-Ya se han tardado demasiado- habló la joven Nadeshiko mientras miraba preocupada la puerta de roble por donde habían salido.

-No estés así, yo confió en Li y Sakura, si los dos están juntos no hay de qué preocuparse- trató de tranquilizarla Daidouji, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si Daidouji tiene razón- la apoyó la joven china, mientras que era abrazada por un Kei igualmente preocupado y con cierta molestia dentro de él.

-Eriol, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó en un susurró la guardiana. Había notado desde hace varios minutos que el rostro de su amo se había vuelto serio, pero tenía una máscara que no dejaba que el mundo lo notara.

-No es nada- aseguró él con voz tranquila -Si me permiten- La reencarnación de Clow se levantó con una sonrisa y salió del gran comedor.

Ahora una guardiana estaba más que preocupada, ella sabía que algo tenía su joven amo y no era algo de lo cual alegrarse. Pero bien sabía que quería estar solo, sin embargo no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hablar de eso con alguien.

-Yo también me marcho, gracias por la comida- soltó Nakuru con su usual entusiasmo, mientras se iba. Ella tenía planeado ir a ver a Spi. Quizás juntos tendrían una idea de lo que le pasaba a su buen amo.

Los cuatro que se quedaron en el comedor, empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

-Señorita Nadeshiko su padre desea verla- era un sirviente.

-voy- soltó amablemente, mientras se levantaba de su lugar -en seguida vuelvo-

Y con eso, su sirviente y ella desaparecieron.

El comedor quedó en completo silencio y solo un trueno lo rompió, seguido del ahora, constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra las ventanas.

-que bueno que aquel amable señor nos ha acogido en su casa- comentó Meiling, mirando a ambos, tratando de hacer conversación -¿no creen?-

-Si- susurró airadamente el joven Kei, mirando hacia la ventana con los ojos estrechados.

-claro- respondió ella, mirando por unos segundos a la chica Li, solo para que después su atención se centrara en el joven que estaba al lado de la chica china-¿Sucede algo joven Saiga?- preguntó la amatista al notar el extraño comportamiento del chico de orbes dorados.

-¿qué?, no es nada- soltó después de salir de sus pensamientos, mirando a la amatista.

-¿seguro?- preguntó esta vez la china, quien lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Si, es solo que... tengo un mal presentimiento- soltó.

-¿cómo?- preguntó ahora con el ceño fruncido la chica de ojos rubí.

-Si, no estoy seguro... pero...-

La puerta del comedor se abrió de un golpe, haciendo que los tres saltaran, asustados. Parada ahí se encontraba la chica Nadeshiko quien respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó ahora una preocupada amatista, la cual se había levantado de la silla.

-es Sakura- respondió entre jadeos, alzando la vista.

* * *

-muchas gracias, no sé como agradecerle- habló el señor de la casa, con el semblante visiblemente preocupado.

-No hay de que- repuso el chico de cabellos azulados con una sonrisa jovial en su rostro -nada me haría más feliz que saber que se encuentra en buenas condiciones-

-No es nada grave, al parecer solo ha caído inconsciente- habló por fin el médico, que se encontraba al lado del señor de la casa y padre de Nadeshiko.

Unos pasos se oyeron entonces, solo para que después aparecieran unas cuatro personitas, preocupadas.

-Padre, ¿cómo se encuentra Sakura?- preguntó cuando se encontró a unos pasos de él.

-Bien, solo está inconsciente, no es nada grave- aseguró el médico de la familia.

-Es una suerte que el joven de aquí la haya encontrado- comentó el padre, ahora con un tono aliviado.

-Muchas gracias- susurró la joven de ojos esmeralda cuando miró al joven.

Él tenía cabellos azulados que a simple vista daban la apariencia de ser tan suaves como la seda, ojos como el mar, tan profundos y misteriosos, piel albina, era bastante alto y tenía un cuerpo, el cual sería envidia de cualquier chico. Definitivamente un Dios griego.

-Dinos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos amatista.

-Kurai Kaname- contestó mientras tomaba la mano de Daidouji y besaba el dorso de ésta. La chica al sentir el contacto sintió como una corriente eléctrica nacía en ese punto y recorría todo su sistema -un placer conocerlos-

* * *

Hola n.n

aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, disculpen la demora. Andaba de viaje y no podía actualizar, apenas llegué ayer por la noche y hasta ahora lo he podido acabar y subir.

Bueno otra cosa que quiero decir es que me han echo muy feliz los review! gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic hasta este punto! merecen un aplauso! n_n jajaja

en fin, es hora de contestar:

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: waaa muchas gracias *w* me alegra leer que en verdad te ha gustado T.T jajaja y me das mucha ilu con tus review. Jaja me creerás si te digo que cuando lo estaba escribiendo a mi también se me figuró como tal y me quedé pensando que debería darle más papel a sus amigos, ¡se lo merecen! y aquí creo que les he dado más protagonismo. En fin te deseo mucha suerte con tu concurso y estaré ansiosa de leer tu capi!. *OOOO* gracias por leerlo desde que lo subo, realmente me emociono, ¡hay no digas esas cosas que solo haces que ruede por el suelo de lo contenta que estoy! jajaja

Maru-chan1296: hahaha la verdad es que tienes razón, si por mi fuera yo me los llevaría a ambos y también a mi querido Eriol y los encerraría, porque serían solo para mi(?), naaah exagero xD pero si, en definitva los quiero mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y te lo agradezco de corazón.

rubi-chan00: Jajaja pues, ¿quién sabe?, yo creo que ahorita ella esta muy confundida por todo lo que esta pasando. Y si, yo también me emocioné cuando escribí que los chinos preciosos estaban celosos, me lo imaginé y asdfghj xD me morí de risa. Realmente esa escena o esta parte del fic ha sido una de mis favoritas. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras e intenciones u.u además de seguir el fic.

Karla McClain: ¡vaya!, ¡que alegría!, todavía sigues leyendo el fic, ¡que ilusión!. Realmente me sorprendí al ver tu review. Bueno jajaja ¿realmente causo escalofríos?, naaah me halagas jaja. En fin como ya has dicho, si, las cosas se complican y creo que lo notaste en el capítulo de hoy. Sin embargo siempre hay obstáculos, si no, ¿dónde estaría lo emocionante?. No te puedo decir que siente Sakura porque ella esta muy confundida en éste momento.

Y vaya te agradezco tus palabras... y con lo de respecto a Utau, bueno.. si.

Sakura1023: Bueno no sabía decirte con quien acabará Sakura, será sorpresa ^-^. Me alegra que te haya gustado y te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para leer y aparte escribir un review, ya que me hacen muy feliz y me dan energía para continuar. ¡Gracias!.

sakurita: ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!, también te agradezco que leas este fic y además dejes tu opinión acerca del capi. Me hacen muy feliz y me dan ilusión para continuar. Y bueno como he dicho será sorpreesa.

¡UN adelantó!. Ya sé como acabará todo... y para eso el fic será algo largo. ¡Espero que me sigan leyendo y escribiendo!.

Les quiere

BCM.


	19. Un chico misterioso aparece p2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, yo solo juego y los torturo un poco.

* * *

**Sakura Pov.**

-Syaoran...-murmuré, tratando de llamar su atención. Tenía que decirle, si Kei ya había dado en el clavo, entonces posiblemente eso de engañarlo sería verdad, pero de nuevo nos llevaría a la misma pregunta. ¿por qué? y ¿con qué motivo?.

-Dime-

-Yo...-bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, las cuales se encontraban entrelazadas-yo... vi a Hoshina usar magia, cuando fui a visitar a Eriol pude verla, un resplandor nació de su mano. Logré sentir su magia, tenuemente, pero lo hice. -

El silencio se hizo presente, logré sentir el ambiente tenso que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo. No quería alzar el rostro para mirar sus ojos, sentía como me perforaba con la mirada.

_-Kinomoto_, yo no...- empezó a decir con la voz seria, el joven chino -... te creo-

Al escuchar esas palabras sentí un escozor en mis ojos. Syaoran Li no confiaba en mi, ¿cuándo había pasado que mi palabra había carecido de valor?, ¿a caso alguna vez en mi vida le había mentido u ocultado algo?, entonces, ¿por qué?. Y además, a pesar de prometerme a mi misma que no volvería a llorar, ¿por qué ahora sentía que mis muros se derrumbaban y no podía contener aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse de mis ojos?.

-Yo confió en Utau, como no tienes idea…- volvió a hablar, su voz sin emociones hacían eco en mi cabeza. Me encontraba aturdida, el mundo parecía volverse loco o quizás yo lo estaba -…porque sé que la persona más importante para mí jamás me mentiría u ocultaría algo así-

Y el mundo dejó de sostenerme. Sentí como mi rostro se descomponía. Levanté el rostro, solo para toparme con esos ojos fríos y seguros de sí mismos.

No pude más.

Corrí. Corrí y me alejé de él. No quería verlo, no podía. Un segundo más en aquel lugar y estaba segura que mi corazón… terminaría por romperse en fragmentos imposibles de volver a juntar.

¿Por qué?.

El tiempo se detuvo y de un momento a otro me encontraba en el bosque. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí y poco me importaba.

Las punzadas constantes en mi corazón, si es que aún tenía y el nudo en mi estómago me dificultaba respirar.

¿Era un sueño?, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera así. Pero todo era demasiado real, demasiado doloroso.

Y entonces flanqueé, caí de rodillas. Mi rostro bañado en aquellas ya familiares lágrimas. Mi corazón tratando de no romperse en mil pedazos, tratando de luchar.

-Si ya lo sabía… -mi voz era irreconocible, apenas era un hilo de voz -… ¿por qué duele tanto?-

Me abracé a mi misma. Sentía que me rompería en cualquier momento.

_porque sé que la persona más importante para mí_

Sus palabras, haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Destrozándome con cada palabra.

-dije que sería fuerte, me lo prometí, pero… no puedo-

Alcé mi rostro. Fijándome en el cielo, el cual se encontraba nublado, sentí como una gota caía en una de mis mejillas y se perdía entre tantas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin descanso.

Grité de frustración, de dolor, de impotencia. ¿Cuándo había sucedido?, ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta?.

Mi respiración era agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba. Las gotas de lluvia se desquitaban contra mi rostro, cayendo en mis mejillas sin cesar. Pronto una tormenta se desató, al igual que en mi corazón.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasé ahí. Eso dejó de importarme desde que él…

¿es así como se sentía un amor no correspondido?.

_Te confieso si ese ser querido encuentra el amor con otra persona prefiero que sea feliz aunque sea lejos de mi, a ver su desdicha a mi lado todos los días_

Ese recuerdo me pegó de lleno. Recordaba esas palabras pronunciadas por Tomoyo hace mucho tiempo, parecía tan lejano. Aquellos tiempos donde todo parecía mucho más feliz y sencillo. Aquel tiempo donde no conocía lo que era el dolor y la tristeza realmente.

Me abracé mucho más fuerte. –No quiero perderte Syaoran, pero… -aquel susurro, ahogado por ciertos sollozos que salían me dificultaban hablar -…deseo que seas feliz, eres alguien importante para mi, por eso… lo mereces-

Una sonrisa alejada de la felicidad hizo acto de presencia en mi rostro. Un trueno se escuchó, se iluminó el cielo y pronto sentí un terrible dolor tocar cada esquina de mi cuerpo. La oscuridad me rodeó segundos después.

.

Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de ubicarme. Me encontraba en una habitación, acostada en una cama bastante grade. Aquel cuarto se me hacía muy similar.

Me senté de un movimiento brusco, sintiendo como si alguien tirara de mí. Una punzada en la cabeza hizo que llevara mis manos hasta esa parte de mí. La agarré con cierta fuerza. Me dolía y mucho, me sentía mareada y perdida.

Unos toques en la puerta de roble, hicieron que el dolor pasara a segundo plano, porque, ¿dónde me encontraba?, ¿estaba segura?. No recordaba nada.

-A-Adelante- mi voz fue casi un susurro, dudaba mucho que me hubieran escuchado.

Sin embargo varias personas entraron como rayo al segundo siguiente, rodeando la cama en la que estaba.

-Sakurita, ¿te encuentras mejor?- preguntó una preocupada amatista, mirándome a los ojos -¿te duele la cabeza?- preguntó cuando notó que mis manos la sostenían fuertemente.

Bajé mis manos lentamente y negué con la cabeza, aunque luego me arrepentí, porque ahora la habitación parecía moverse. Sentí nauseas y simplemente cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo creo que solo necesita descansar- respondió una voz desconocida. Abrí los ojos levemente, encontrándome con alguien a quien no conocía –Soy el médico de la familia, Robert McClain-

-U-un gusto- respondí e intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa. Sin embargo por las caras que pusieron me dejaban en claro que mi aspecto era bastante deplorable.

-Kinomoto deberías seguir el consejo del señor McClain y descansar- esta vez habló Mei, con la voz decidida pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mei- habló seriamente el joven de orbes dorados, que se encontraba a su lado.

-Ya estoy mejor en serio, l-lamento haberlos preocupado- susurré, mirando a cada uno de ellos. Ahí estaba Tomoyo, Mei, Kei, Nadeshiko y el médico.

-Pues en vez de lamentarte deberías haber pensado en no salir de casa con semejante tormenta- habló una sexta voz. Miré en aquella dirección, topándome con un chico de cabellos azulados.

-Que bien, la señorita Sakura despertó- se alegro, además de alivio el mismo señor que me había traído a la casa, el día en que llegamos a aquel mundo. Dicho señor se encontraba detrás del joven de cabellos azules, quien me miraba con cierto reproche y… ¿desilusión?. –Éste es el joven que te encontró y se tomó las molestias de traerte hasta aquí- .

-Kurai Kaname- se presentó el chico, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Ha sido una suerte que el joven Kaname te haya encontrado- comentó el médico. –Según lo que nos contó, te encontró inconsciente en el bosque, cuando estaba la tormenta bastante fuerte. Y por supuesto, lo más sensato fue traerte aquí, el lugar más cercano al bosque, pues el resto de las casas… están exageradamente lejos-

Lo escuché y me tensé, porque el recuerdo me inundó. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y mi dolor de cabeza aumentó.

-¿Sakura?- Esa voz era la de mi amiga Tomoyo, parecía muy lejana y distorsionada -¡Sakura!.

Y después de escucharla, el dolor desapareció y al mismo tiempo todo a mi alrededor.

.

**Tomoyo POV**

Mi mirada estaba en mi amiga de cabellos castaños. Esta era la tercera vez del día que venía a visitarla. Había estado inconsciente por casi dos días enteros, después de que le suministraran aquel suero.

Suspiré con la preocupación reflejada en mi rostro. Desde que habíamos empezado aquella misión no había tenido un buen presentimiento. Y ahora, ahora estaba segura que las cosas estaba dando un giro inesperado y preocupante, pues mi mejor amiga se encontraba profundamente dormida con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y respirando con cierta dificultad.

-No se ve mejor- susurré con molestia. Me sentía terrible, sentada viendo como la estaba pasando mal Sakurita.

-Tranquila, se pondrá mejor –comentó una voz enigmática a mis espaldas. Me levanté de la impresión y lo miré con curiosidad y enojo al mismo tiempo. Me había asustado, no le había escuchado entrar.

-Joven Kaname…-

-Señorita Daidouji- me miró con un rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro. Yo me sonrojé y desvíe la mirada. No sé cómo podía estar tranquilo después de lo que había pasado.

**_Flash Back_**

_Abrí la puerta del baño, recién había tomado la peor ducha de mi vida. Con las preocupaciones de mi mejor amiga, el cambio de humor del joven Li, la seriedad imperturbable del joven Hiragizawa y los gruñones de Mei y Kei, hacían que no lograra estar ni un miserable rato tranquila. Los nervios no abandonan ni un segundo mi cuerpo. No he podido dormir bien, tampoco._

_ Suspiré y miré la ropa, la cual se encontraba en el pie de la cama. Afiancé la toalla que se encontraba cubriendo mi níveo cuerpo._

_-Iré a ver a Sakura, espero se encuentre mejor- susurré para mi misma. Tratándome de dar ánimos, los cuales estaban por los suelos._

_Escuché que tocaban la puerta, miré sobre mi hombro al mismo tiempo que decía –Un momen... -_

_Sin embargo no había terminado cuando un chico de cabellos azules asomada su cabeza, quedándose como piedra por unos segundos. Bajando la mirada descaradamente y subiéndola segundos después para posarla en mis ojos._

_Me quedé estática. Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. -¡L-l-largo!- ordené, con voz chillona, perdiendo los estribos._

_Tomé un cojín de un sofá pequeño y se lo aventé a la cara, cuando vi que no se movía ni un solo centímetro._

_Éste le dio de lleno en la cara y me dio tiempo suficiente como para huir al baño. Pero no di ni cuatro pasos cuando sentí que perdía el equilibrio y caía en picada._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe, que por cierto nunca llegó. Unas manos sostenían fuertemente mi cintura. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos del color del mar._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado. Le quería contestar, le quería gritar que se marchara, pero no salió ni pio de mi boca. Me quedé helada y sentí como el calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas._

_-E-Es…Est-t-o-oy…- _

_-¿Si?- preguntó en tono grave, incluso llegué a pensar que estaba utilizando un tono seductor. Y si soy sincera, no me había dado cuenta que el joven... estaba bastante bien, a esta distancia era mucho muy guapo. Las facciones de su rostro era perfectas, simétricas, no había un solo error. Parecía haber sido esculpido por griegos, como si se tratara del monumento a un Dios._

_Y no sobra decir que lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus carnosos y perfectos labios. Me pregunto, ¿qué sabor tendrían?. Niego con la cabeza en cuanto me doy cuenta del mal camino que habían tomado mis pensamientos. _

_¡Qué estoy pensando!, me reprimí a mi misma, sintiendo nuevamente ese calor en mis mejillas. Mi mirada se posó en sus ojos, que me miraban con diversión y travesura. _

_-¿Has visto algo que te gustó?- preguntó pícaramente, mientras empezaba a cortar la distancia. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba una carrera y estaba segura que a éstas alturas estaría tan roja como un tomate._

_-¡A…!-_

_-¿A…?- preguntó con su voz sedosa, a escasos centímetros de mi. Robándome el aliento cuando sonrió de la manera más seductora posible. Mis sentidos empezaban a nublarse y dejé de pensar coherentemente cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. El simple roce hizo que una corriente eléctrica viajara por todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios sabían a chocolate con lavanda, si eso era posible, era el sabor más exquisito del mundo, uno que jamás había probado._

_El sonido de la puerta, me sacó de mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta al mundo real._

_Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba parada, sola._

_-Solo venía a decirte, que te esperan abajo, deberías descansar o podrías caerte como no paso hace unos instantes… dulce y exquisita Daidouji- habló dándome la espalda, el joven que hasta apenas unos segundos estaba sosteniéndome en brazos. Y sin más cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y me quedé ahí, con la respiración agitada y el rubor cubriendo mis mejillas._

_¿Qué me había pasado?._

**_Fin Flash Back._**

El enojo y la furia inundaron cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando el recuerdo me pegó de lleno. Le miré con ira. ¿Qué se había creído?.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté con la voz contenida, mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada. Mis manos ahora eran puños, trataba de controlarme para no ir y golpearlo. No quería causar un escándalo, suficiente tenía con el problema de Sakura inconsciente.

-¿No es evidente?, venía a ver a Sakura- respondió con normalidad, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia mi amiga.

_Tranquila Tomoyo, no le des más importancia de lo que merece._

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me giré, para centrarme en mi amiga y no en la persona que se encontraba a una distancia tolerable. Por alguna razón me sentía muy nerviosa.

_Debe ser porque te sientes incómoda a su lado,_ pensé.

El silencio, como era de esperarse, hizo acto de aparición. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos y mejor para mi. No quería cruzar palabra con… él.

-Daidouji- la escuché llamarme y cuando me giré, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. El calor me inundó, al igual que los nervios e hice algo sin pensar. Mi mano voló hacia su mejilla, propinándole una buena bofetada, volteando su rostro por el impacto.

-¡Atrevido!- solté al mismo tiempo, de manera prácticamente inconsciente.

El chico llevó su mano a la mejilla y me miraba de forma impresionada. Esperé que me gritara, me insultara o se fuera de allí echo una furia. Pero no hizo nada de eso, me miró por unos instantes y luego soltó una risotada que reboto por las cuatro paredes.

-Increíble- dijo entusiasmado, yo lo miré como si tuviera un ojo en la frente –eres muy fuerte, ¿te lo habían dicho?- Sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Yo me sonrojé al instante y desvié la mirada. Miré a Sakura y me quedé quieta, como si fuera una estatua.

Parpadeó varias veces, se talló los ojos mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-¿Hoe?-

**Pov Sakura.**

Sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido, como si no me hubiera movido en mucho tiempo. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, la cual se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación.

Me incorporo lentamente, sintiendo como si hubiera despertado de un sueño largo. Me estiré, tratando de sacarme la pereza.

Inspeccionó el lugar y me doy cuenta que no estoy sola. En frente de mi se encuentra una sorprendida Tomoyo y un serio ojiazul.

-¿Hoe?, ¿sucede algo?- pregunté desconcertada. La amatista suelta un grito entusiasta, lleno de alivio y emoción.

-¡Sakurita!- escuchó mi nombre deslizarse por los labios de mi mejor amiga, seguido de eso siento que el aire se me escapa de mis pulmones.

-T-Tomoyo- dije su nombre en un hilo de voz, por la falta de aire. Al escucharme se separa de mí inmediatamente. Pone una mano en mi frente y me mira ahora nuevamente preocupada.

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó y yo negué suavemente.

-Para nada, ¿por qué?- pregunté con cierto desconcierto en mi voz.

-Que alivio, ¿qué no recuerdas lo que pasó?- preguntó, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté mirándola ahora más confundida.

-Ya sabes… cuando el joven- hace una pausa y toma un poco de aire- aquí presente te encontró en el bosque y te trajo aquí-

El recuerdo me golpea y yo bajo la mirada, situándola en mis manos entrelazadas, las cuales descansaban en mi regazo. –Ah, eso-

-Si, eso- Siento como una parte de la cama se hunde levemente y miró hacia aquella dirección. Tomoyo se encontraba sentada, mirándome con esa mirada suya que me da cierta tranquilidad.

-No es nada ya no te preocupes por eso, por cierto… -miró al chico que no se había movido, ni había dicho nada –quiero agradecerte por tomarte las molestias de traerme hasta aquí- le digo con la voz más dulce que tengo, mientras le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-No ha sido nada- comenta con cierta indiferencia en la voz, pero con una mirada cálida. Lo que me hace sonreír un poco más.

-Por cierto, me presento yo soy…-

-Sakura Kinomoto, lo sé- sonríe ahora con autosuficiencia –yo soy Kurai Kaname, un placer bella dama-.

-Yo tengo que avisarle a los demás que has despertado, se pondrán muy contentos- avisa la joven amatista, mientras se reincorpora de la cama, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo me confundí. Ladeé la cabeza y no pude evitar preguntar. -¿Avisar?.

-Exacto, has estado prácticamente dos días en cama, bella durmiente- comenta una tercera voz. El joven Saiga Kei entra con el rostro inmutable, pero en sus ojos se refleja el alivio.

-¿Qué?- pregunté en un hilo de voz. No podía creerlo.

-Lo que has escuchado, Sakurita, nos tenías preocupados- comentó la pelinegra, antes de salir de la habitación.

-No puedo creerlo- comenté en un susurró. Mirando nuevamente mis manos, algo apenada por estar preocupándolos por mucho tiempo.

-Si Kinomoto, debiste de haber despertado antes solo para que no nos hubiésemos preocupado tanto- dice el chico de cabellos azulados, Kaname.

Yo lo miré con cierta vergüenza, mientras suelto un suspiro. –Lo siento.

-Bueno al menos ahora Daidouji no molestara tanto con los trajes de gala, pues ahora su atención caerá en…-

-Kinomoto- terminó el ojiazul por él. Kei asintió y yo los miré a ambos, de forma alternativa.

-¿Qué trajes?-

-Para la fiesta, es ésta noche, ¿lo olvidaste?, no lo dudo. –dijo con cierta burla el chino, sin despejar la mirada de mi.

Quería defenderme pero antes de que lograra hacerlo la voz de mi salvador lo logró impedir. –Así que te deseo _suerte_- comentó, enfatizando la palabra suerte. Yo lo miré algo confundida, lo que él notó porque en seguida agregó. –Para sobrevivir a las pruebas de tu vestido para ésta noche-

-Oh, entiendo- susurré desviando la mirada cuando escuché en el pasillo que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Sakura!- un peluche amarillo hizo acto de aparición y sentí que el color abandonaba mi rostro.

-Kero…- Apenas y logré pronunciar su nombre. ¿Qué hacia allí?. Oh Dios, esto no me estaba pasando.

-¡Sakura!- volvió a decir mi nombre, acercándose a mí, hasta colocarse en mi regazo. -¿te encuentras bien?-.

No podía articular palabra. Kero se había aparecido en frente de aquel extraño y seguramente desconocedor de la magia. ¿Qué haría ahora?, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

-¿Kinomoto?, ¿el gato te comió la lengua?-

Aquella voz hizo que regresara a la tierra y mis ojos se posaran en él. Parecía tranquilo, haciendo que solo me confundiera aún más y me cabeza se volviera un completo caos.

-Tranquila Sakura, él lo sabe, porque él también es un… hechicero- explicó el joven chino, al notar en las condiciones en las cuales me encontraba.

-Oh bueno, entonces esta bien- repuse yo, con un tono aliviado. Pero justo en el momento en que terminé de decir aquello la realidad me golpeó.

¡¿Kurai Kaname era un hechicero?.

* * *

Hola a todos!

he aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero les haya sido de agrado *-*

sakurita: muchisimas gracias *-* me da alegría que lo hayas encontrado de tu gusto, espero que este también, besos!.

Maru-chan1296: jooo perdón por dejarte así, espero que con éste capi tus dudas y confusiones fueran echas a un lado. No hay nada que agradecer, más bien yo lo hago, me da alegría que sigas escribiendo, tanto como leyendo el fic.

Ceciali: jejeje muchas gracias, me da mucha ilu que te guste el fic!, y estoy segura.., que este rollo de que sufra Sakura esta pronto a terminar. Ya lo verás! espero que te siga gustado, gracias por tu tiempo.

Maru Franco: Hola y gracias por leer! eso es lo primero que tenía que decir xD me da mucho gusto que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer el fic, pero más me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado. Y si, créeme si te digo que a mi no me gusta mucho, pero si no... bueno, todo tiene su por qué y si sigues leyendo lo entenderás ^^ Y tranquila, pienso terminar el fic cueste lo que cueste! porque me he encariñado mucho con ésta historia, en fin. Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

rubi-chan00 :¡Sip, tienes razón!, todititita la razón u_u, pero en fin. Hay algo que dice que después de la tempestad viene la calma. Y tranquila, procuraré ya no hacer sufrir a nadie así de feo O: pero lo intentaré, porque a mi también me da algo de sentimiento. Además, creo que la reacción de Tomoyito en el capi de hoy te dejará mucho en qué pensar.. ok no xD, bueno ya, no te entretengo más, espero que hayas disfrutado del capi de hoy.

Karla McClain: Hola n.n bastante bien, gracias, espero que tu igual. Te agradezco tu comentario de todo corazón. Jajaja me morí con tu dramatismo. En fin y contestando tus preguntas, como viste en el capitulo anterior volvió.. de alguna manera y si, a mi me encantaría matarla de esa manera, pero no puedo, aún. (bwjaja) Me encantaría contestar el resto de tus preguntas, pero mejor te aconsejo sigas leyendo, pues se pondrá más interesante (?). ¡Y bueno! espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy *w*

Gracias a los alertas, favoritos y reviews! Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos son bienvenidos.

Os quiere. BCM.


	20. ¿Escondidas?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertencen, la trama n-n es una locura que se me ocurrió en un día normal y corriente. Tampoco me pertenecen algunos personajes o lugares que aparecen, yo solo busco jugar un poco y entretener a mis lectores. Todo sin fines de lucro._**

_Respondiendo Review:_

_Maru-chan1296: jajaja muchas gracias. Bueno xD esta inspirado en él (?), al menos el nombre :3 jaaja estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Utau tiene una mente macabra y le hace la vida miserable tanto a Saku como a Syaoran. Y voy a tener eso en cuenta, créeme, pondré mas escena de romance & celos, ¿quién sabe?, quizás en el próximo capítulo :3 Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo por escribir!._

_Ceciali: jajajaj totalmente entendible y he aquí la otra actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado y te agradezco tomes el tiempo para leer!_

_Guest : calma, se entiende, todo el mundo esta ocupado :3 además te agradezco de corazón que te tomes algo de ese tiempo y leas los capítulos que voy subiendo, espero que éste también sea de tu agrado y lo disfrutes!_

_rubi-chan00: xDD créeme que pronto tu deseo se cumplirá (?) nah, ntc, pero te adelanto que ya no tendrás que sufrir tanto, espero. Y jaja tranqui descárgate todo lo que creas necesario, yo también lo haría. Me agrada que te haya gustado el carácter de Tomoyito, es que eso definitivamente no se lo había esperado y es algo completamente nuevo para ella. Bueno es que se supone que Kaname es muy guapo xDDD y tenía que dejarlo en claro, que bueno que haya sido así *w* Aunque bueno con tus deducciones no te alejas, pero... pero antes te invitó a leer el capi! espero te agrade!._

_Gracias a los que leen y ponen de su tiempo, sin más, ¡disfruten el capítulo!. _

* * *

_-Oh bueno, entonces esta bien- repuse yo, con un tono aliviado. Pero justo en el momento en que terminé de decir aquello la realidad me golpeó._

_¡¿Kurai Kaname era un hechicero?._

**POV Sakura**

El doctor me había visto varias horas atrás, comentando que me encontraba mucho mejor y que ahora podía asistir al baile; sin embargo me aconsejó que si llegaba a sentirme mal, descansara, pues no podía forzar mucho mi cuerpo con lo ocurrido recientemente.

Después de aquello me di una ducha y llevé algo de comida a mi estómago, que no paraba de quejarse. Pero mi libertad duró poco, ya que ahora me encontraba sentada en aquella cómoda cama, mientras veía a Tomoyo ir y venir con paso apresurado. Ella escogía los vestidos más bonitos, que se encontraban acomodados cuidadosamente en los sofás de la pequeña salita, que estaba a unos escasos metros distanciada de la cama.

-¡Ay Sakurita!, ¡te verás divina!, te lo prometo- dijo mi amiga amatista, mientras su mirada se volvía entusiasta y con un brillo especial.

Yo reí suavemente, una parte de mí, había extrañado aquello.

Mi mejor amiga tomó un vestido azul turquesa, era precioso. Tenía bordes plateados, como si fueran espirales, en la parte inferior del vestido.

Me lo tendió, junto con un corsé. –Pruébatelo, ¿si?- me miró con cara de cachorrito y no pude negarme. Le sonreí y lo tomé. Ella me empujó hacia una habitación contigua y cerró la puerta una vez que estuve dentro. Sola.

Miré a mi alrededor, solo había una salita en aquel lugar y dos puertas más. Me pregunto a dónde llevarían, seguramente una de esas era al baño y ¿la otra?.

Negué y puse en orden mis pensamientos, no tenía tiempo para explorar. Tomoyo era muy impaciente cuando se trataba de arreglarme o confeccionarme algún vestido o traje.

Me quité la ropa que traía puesta y con algo de trabajo me coloqué aquel vestido y corsé. El vestido me llegaba hasta los talones. En la parte de arriba de aquel vestido tenía bordadas unas líneas verticales, con un hilo plateado. No tenía mangas, por lo tanto estaban descubiertos mis hombros.

Di un giro, me sentía extrañamente contenta. Abrí la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Tomoyo. Cuando lo hice me encontré con mi amiga y con Eriol. Mis ojos brillaron, no lo había visto desde que desperté, lo que me pareció algo extraño.

-¡Ah!, te ves hermosa Sakurita- festejó Tomoyo, juntando sus manos, como si fuera a hacer alguna plegaria -¡definitivamente ese vestido fue echo para ti!- se acercó a mi y tomó mis manos. –Ese vestido es el indicado para ésta noche, ¿no lo cree así joven Hiragizawa?- le preguntó mi amiga mientras le miraba. Yo la imité, él me miraba con ese rostro tan calmado de siempre, con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Definitivamente- concordó con mi amiga. –Pero Sakura se ve hermosa con lo que sea- agregó con voz firme y suave.

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente ante aquel halago. Mi amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes mucha razón, sin embargo… -su mirada se opacó y yo me asusté.

-¿te pasa algo Tomoyo?- le pregunté, preocupada.

-Es que… me hubiera gustado que fuera yo la que hiciera un vestido para ti- suspiró. –Sin embargo no tengo los utensilios que necesito- agregó con su tono algo deprimente.

Yo casi caigo de bruces al suelo. No esperaba que fuera algo tan… sencillo como eso. –Pero Tomoyo…- empecé a hablar, sin embargo ella me interrumpió.

-¡pero!, al menos puedo verte así de linda amiga- se recompuso, ahora con la mirada iluminando su hermoso rostro albino.

Unos toques en la puerta, hicieron que nuestros rostros giraran en aquella dirección. Poco después una cabeza de cabellos grises se asomó.

-¿No gustarían acompañarnos?, jugaremos en el patio- sonrió amablemente la niña de ojos esmeralda, aquella niña que me recodaba tanto a mi madre.

-¡Claro!- aceptó una Tomoyo entusiasta. –Adelántese, por favor, joven Hiragizawa, enseguida le alcanzaremos-

-Por supuesto- aceptó él y salió de la habitación, junto con Nadeshiko, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

-Sakurita tienes que cambiarte, ¿si?- me miró y yo asentí.

-¡No tardaré!- dije antes de entrar a aquella habitación donde había dejado mi ropa. Me quedé ahí y me cambié rápidamente. Me puse un vestido jade, que me llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con un cuello blanco, con bordes de espirales, del mismo color que mi vestido.

Me giré con el vestido turquesa en mis manos, pero antes de salir, algo llamó mi atención. Las dos puertas, ambas echas de roble que se encontraban ahí, una de ellas, que parecía no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo.

Con un debate mental, mi curiosidad ganó. Abrí la que parecía que no se usaba para nada y me encontré con un baño pequeño, igual de descuidado que la puerta. Del lado opuesto, se encontraba otra puerta. Di unos pasos vacilantes y giré la perilla, miré hacia los lados. Era un pasillo, donde se encontraban muchas puertas de madera y en el extremo más alejado se encontraba una escalera.

Traté de abrirlas pero todas estaban con cerrojo, iba a abrir la última y la única que tenía una perilla dorada, cuando escuché una voz llamándome.

Estaba a metros de aquella puerta, pero sino salía ahora seguramente Tomoyo se preocuparía, pues ya había tardado un poco.

Salí corriendo, cerrando las puertas detrás de mí y en pocos segundos estuve al lado de mi amiga de ojos amatista.

-Perdona la tardanza- me disculpé, mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella me observó por unos instantes y simplemente sonrió.

-Nos están esperando- Tomó el vestido y lo guardó. Luego salimos corriendo.

.

Cuando llegamos, nuestros amigos se encontraban sentados en el césped, refugiándose del brillante y resplendente sol, debajo de un árbol que les regalaba un poco de sombra.

-¡Por fin llegan!- dijo Meiling, parándose de un salto, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estábamos pensando en jugar a las escondidas- comentó Nadeshiko von voz dulce -¿quieren jugar eso o quizás algo más?-

-¡eso es maravilloso!- digo con voz animada, hace mucho que no jugaba aquello y la idea me parecía excelente.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi amiga, suena divertido- dijo la amatista, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Miré a un chico muy parecido a Nadeshiko, tenía los ojos amatista y cabellos grises, pero lacios.

-Él es Ethan, mi primo, esta de visita, Ethan, ella es Kinomoto Sakura- presenté la ojiverde mientras yo le sonreía abiertamente.

-Un gusto-

-Igualmente- dijo él sin muchos ánimos. Al parecer el resto ya lo conocía, debió de llegar cuando estaba inconsciente.

Dicho esto, los demás se levantaron. Se miraron entre sí por unos segundos. -¿quién contará?- preguntó por fin, la voz seria de Li.

-¡Yo no!- dijimos al mismo tono, todos los presentes, luego nos reímos de tal sincronización.

Puse atención, por si me tocaba contar, ahí estaban Mei, Kei, Nadeshiko, Kurai, Eriol, Tomoyo, Akizuki… Syaoran y yo. También estaban los guardianes, podía ver que miraban todo entretenidos, horas atrás me hubiera asustado de que los vieran, pero ya no, pues me habían dicho que en aquel lugar existía la magia y era normal ver extrañas criaturas pasar de vez en cuando.

-¿qué les parece si empiezo yo?- propuso Nadeshiko, mirando a cada uno de nosotros. –creo que sería lo más justo, pues yo conozco la mansión como la palma de mi mano, en cambio ustedes, no. Recién llegaron y sería muy injusto que alguien que no conoce muy bien el lugar tuviera que empezar, ¿qué les parece?-

-pero, ¿estaría bien?- pregunté con cierta duda.

Ella asintió y yo sonreí. –Bueno-

-Sin embargo, sólo hay un lugar donde no deben entrar, es la oficina de mi padre. Aunque casi siempre esta cerrada con llave- nos avisó.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entonces la ojiverde volvió a hablar –Contaré hasta cien, de forma rápida, ustedes deberán esconderse, ¡suerte!- Y sin más, se giró y se puso frente al árbol, dándonos la espalda.

-uno, dos, tres… -

En cuanto escuché a Nadeshiko, giré y corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Entré a la mansión que ahora se me hacía más grande que hasta hace apenas unos minutos. Miré hacia los lados, buscando algún buen escondite. Yo no quería ser la siguiente en buscar, seguramente me tardaría años.

Subí las escaleras y luego giré hacia mi izquierda, subiendo otras. Pues había observado que muchos se quedaban en el primer piso. Y sin pensarlo mucho giré a la derecha, vi una puerta y traté de abrirla, pero tenía cerrojo.

-Kinomoto, esa es la oficina- susurró la voz de Meiling, quien pasaba a mi lado, corriendo hacia el pasillo que se encontraba a mi costado derecho.

Me quedé ahí nerviosa, después de haber escuchado aquello de los labios de Mei. Bueno al menos ya sabía dónde se encontraba la dichosa oficina.

De repente, la imagen de la puerta con la perilla dorada vino a mi mente. -¡Eso es!- dije muy segura de mí misma. Le di la espalda a la china, quien ya estaba muy lejos de mi. Bajé las escaleras y seguí derecho, subiendo otras escaleras. Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a la habitación en la que había estado con Tomoyo minutos atrás.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Tomoyo, quien entraba a un baúl. Me miró sonriente antes de cerrarlo. Yo escuché la puerta principal y me quedé tiesa. ¿Ya había llegado al cien?.

Negué con la cabeza y haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrí la puerta donde se encontraba la salita donde me había cambiado. Di pasos rápidos hasta que llegué al lado opuesto y abrí la puerta que seguramente no se usaba mucho. Pase el baño y abrí la otra puerta, encontrándome en el pasillo.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros, llegué hasta pararme frente a la puerta con la perilla dorada.

Miré que una cortina rojiza, que cubría un ventanal, se movía. Quise gritar, pero me llevé mis manos a la boca para ahogarlo e impedir que saliera. Eriol me miró sonriente y se llevó un dedo a la boca, en señal de que no hicieran ruido y luego de eso, él se volvió a esconder detrás de la cortina. Yo asentí y abrí la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí, con un ruido sordo.

Al girarme me quedé petrificada. En aquella habitación solo había una ventana mediana y cuadrada que dejaba filtrar la luz del sol y un gran mueble pegado a la pared, del lado opuesto del lugar en el cual me encontraba; éste había sido tapado con una manta amarilla, quizás algún día fue blanca.

_Quizás, puedo esconderme detrás del aquel mueble_, pensé y me encaminé hasta ahí. Sin embargo no había un espació detrás de aquella cosa de tamaño monstruoso y aunque lo traté de empujar, me fue imposible, era muy pesado.

_No puedo irme, si me marcho de aquí seguramente me descubrirá, no sé donde esta ella, _pensé y miré de nuevo aquel mueble. No había servido de mucho venir hasta aquí después de todo.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por mi cabello y en eso una idea se me ocurrió. Tomé aquella manta entre mis dedos y de un movimiento la hice a un lado, dejando ver un ropero de madera, con muchos detalles y muy hermoso.

_¡Perfecto!._

Lo abrí con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Grande fue la sorpresa que me llevé. Había esperado que se encontrara vació, pues al encontrarse en el estado en que lo vi, dudaba mucho que lo usaran, sin en cambio había muchos abrigos.

Una risa y luego un suspiro de resignación, no muy lejos de allí se escucharon, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré sobre mi hombro y supe que ella estaba cerca. Entré con cierta prisa, cerrando la puerta del armario con delicadeza. Miré por aquel especio entre puerta y puerta, del armario. Esperando que entrara en cualquier momento Nadeshiko.

Escuché voces cada vez más cerca y yo instintivamente me empecé a hacer hacia atrás. Di unos cuantos pasos, el ropero no parecía terminar, pero yo no podía quitar la mirada de aquella abertura que me alertaría si llegaba a entrar o no.

Mi mano rozaba los abrigos y mi paso no se detuvo, hasta que algo frío y picudo tocó mi mano. Respingué y miré hacia atrás. En ese momento caí de espaldas al suelo, cuando di un paso en falso, cuando dejé de sentir la madera firme y en vez de eso sentí que mi pie se hundía en algo suave y frío, helado. Como el hielo o mejor aún, como la nieve.

Alcé el rostro y me encontré con un hermoso bosque, cubierto de blanco, de nieve.

-Es un ropero… bastante amplio- dije sin pensar, mientras me levantaba y sacudía un poco la nieve. Deje de pensar en aquel juego y me concentré ahora en el hermoso paisaje, pues ni en mis mejores sueños había visto algo similar.

Empecé a caminar, mirando fascinada el bosque hasta que llegue a un lugar singular. Desde ahí se podía ver el resto del bosque y un par de colinas, cubiertas también de blanco. Pero eso no era lo especial, había un farol ahí.

Lo miré con curiosidad y después, casi inconscientemente, pase mis manos por el farol, sintiendo el frío. Sonreí levemente, porque al pasar mis dedos, me daban ciertas cosquillas.

Un ruido me alentó, se escucharon pisadas y luego un gritó se escapó de mis labios ante la sorpresa que me llevé. Había visto algo que realmente solo me había imaginado encontrar en los cuentos de hadas.

Me escondí detrás del farol, mirándolo con curiosidad y con cierto temor, pues la criatura al oír mi grito, me imitó y soltó todas las cosas que llevaba en los brazos, en el acto.

No me moví de mi lugar, le miraba. Estaba asustada y sorprendida; esperé un poco, cualquier cosa, pero nada paso, haciendo que me tranquilizara un poco, pues si fuera alguien malo ya me hubiera echo daño. La criatura solo me miraba, escondido detrás de un árbol, como si le fuera a lastimar.

Algo que jamás haría. Con pasos lentos me encaminé hasta sus cosas y las empecé a levantar. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero eso no me importó.

-E-Eh… d-deja ahí- comentó con voz temblorosa mientras me apuntaba con su paraguas, el cual estaba cerrado. Yo sonreí y no le hice caso, tomé las cosas en mis manos y él ayudó también, acercándose por fin. Tomó algunas cosas y yo me aferré a las que había tomado.

-¿Te escondías de mí?- pregunté con curiosidad, pues al parecer alguien como él se había asustado de alguien tan pequeña como yo.

-Eh…n-no- la criatura empezó a tartamudear, lo que hizo que sonriera un poco –es solo que no quería asustarte-

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, sonreí abiertamente porque al parecer el asustado había sido otro, pero agradecía que se preocupara por mí. Sonreí y le miré con curiosidad. –Disculpa, no quisiera incomodarte y eso espero, pero… me gustaría saber, ¿qué eres tú?-

-Pues… -Miré su rostro, parecía extrañado. ¡Ojalá no le hubiera molestado!. –Soy un fauno- Algo se prendió en mi interior, ¡eso era!, había olvidado el nombre de aquella criatura que alguna vez vi en los libros de Naoko. -¿Y tú que eres?- preguntó con cierto interés. Yo me sorprendí, ¿era obvio, no?, bueno eso creía yo. –Te falta la barba para ser un enano-

Yo abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces. Riendo un poco por lo dicho por el fauno. -¿Cómo que enano?, ¡soy una niña!- repuse sonriente. -Me llamó Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto- sonreí y con un poco de dificultad, estiré una mano. Él me miró como si no entendiera. Cosa que capté de inmediato.

-Estréchala- dije con voz suave, él así lo hizo, sacudiéndola levemente. Reí un poco.

-Un placer Sakura, yo soy el Señor Tamnus- se presentó al fin, ahora tomando un poco más de confianza. –Acaso, ¿Tú eres… una hija de Eva?-

Ahora fue mi turno de verlo extrañada, alcé una ceja y el trató de explicarse de inmediato. –Una humana-

-Ah si- respondí de inmediato, con una sonrisa iluminando mi rostro. Éste se comportó extraño, miró a los alrededores y después a mí.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó después de pensarlo un poco.

-Pues yo solo entré por el ropero de la habitación…- No pude terminar, porque el fauno me interrumpió.

-Espera… ¿bitación?, ¿es esta en Narnia?- preguntó extrañado, yo lo miré como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Narnia?- pregunté, pues aunque lo había pensando unos segundos, no comprendí su significado.

-Si- contestó de los más relajado y jovial el fauno.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, aún sin comprender de lo que hablaba mi ahora amigo Tomnus.

El fauno puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se iluminó completamente su rostro. –Es aquí, donde estás- . Lo miré algo confundida, pero menos que antes. –Todo lo que ves a partir del farol- señaló con su paraguas cubierto de nieve. –Hasta llegar al castillo Cair Paravel, en el océano de oriente –Se dirigió hacia donde se podían ver las colinas blancas- cada roca y palo que ves, también… el hielo, es Narnia-

-Definitivamente… es un ropero bastante amplio- dije con una mirada fascinada. Miré al fauno que me miraba con cierta gracia.

-Muy bien, Sakura Kinomoto, de la lejana ciudad de ropero, en la maravillosa tierra de bitación, ¿qué te parecería si te invito a cenar conmigo?- Tomó sus cosas, que hasta ese momento las traía yo en brazos y con la otra mano libre, abrió el paraguas, cubriéndonos de la nieve que ahora caía desde el cielo.

-Pues que amable, pero yo… no lo sé, he pasado mucho tiempo fuera, seguramente se han preocupado- comenté, ahora algo desanimada. Pues me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo en aquel maravilloso lugar con el nombre de Narnia.

-Mi casa esta… cerca de aquí- insistió el fauno, mirándome con ojos suplicantes, cosa que conmovió mi corazón. –Ahí nos espera un cálido fuego… co-con galletas y té…- el fauno me sonreía, animándome a acompañarlo. Parecía que estaba solo y buscaba compañía, además había sido muy bueno conmigo, no era malo, lo sabía con tan solo mirarlo. Además, no iba a tardarme mucho, ¿verdad?. –Y tal vez también- miró a los alrededores y después su mirada se posó en mi. –Algunas sardinas- alzó las cejas y me sonrió con complicidad. Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Yo…-

-Debes ir- me interrumpió. –es difícil hacer nuevos amigos- agregó y yo no pude poner resistencia después de escucharlo.

-Bueno, solo si hay, sardinas- dije con tono divertido mientras tomaba el brazo que él me ofrecía.

Y luego de eso, nos encaminamos a su casa. Sentía como mis pies se hundían en la nieve, el paisaje era espléndido, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pasaron los minutos y por fin, a lo lejos, logré visualizar una casa singular, que aparentemente estaba oculta entre grandes rocas, parecía una cueva, pero a diferencia de éstas, ahí había una puerta como en las casas comunes y corrientes, solo que también ésta estaba cubierta de nieve.

Me quedé parada admirándola, el fauno me sonrió y me alentó a seguir. Yo sonreí nuevamente, me sentía en un cuento de hadas y le seguí sin pensármelo dos veces.

Cuando entramos miré curiosa los alrededores, estaba un poco oscuro. Había dos sillones en medio del lugar y ahí, separándolos una pequeña mesita, con una chimenea encendida en frente. En las paredes había estantes y muebles hechos de madera, con diferentes objetos en ellas. Algo que me llamó la atención fue el retrato de un fauno, lo tomé con delicadeza y lo observé.

-A-ah… él es mi padre- le escuché decir.

-Tiene cara amable- dije sin pensarlo. –Se parece mucho a ti- le miré con una sonrisa, dejando el retrato donde lo encontré.

-Si, no nos parecemos mucho- escuché decir al fauno en voz baja. Le miré curiosa y luego observé los libros grandes que se encontraban en uno de los estantes. El ambiente era algo tensó, por lo que decidí romperlo.

-Me gusta la nieve- comenté, recordando los hermosos paisajes que había visto minutos antes, junto al señor Tomnus –al igual que el invierno, patinas en el hielo, haces pelea de bolas de nieve, ¡ah! Y la navidad-

-Aquí no- contestó un sonriente fauno, con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, mientras la dejaba en la mesita. –no, no hemos tenido una navidad, en cien años-

Yo me sorprendí ante aquello y no lo oculté, por el simple echo que me parecía sorprendente, ya que era algo realmente hermoso y digno de celebrar. -¿Qué, sin una navidad… por más de cien años?

-Siempre es invierno, pero jamás navidad- contestó el mientras se sentaba en un sofá, como si fuera de lo más normal.

Yo lo miré mucho más sorprendida que antes, pues me parecía realmente extraño. Me senté en el lugar, el cual se encontraba desocupado.

-Te hubiera encantado Narnia en el verano- comentó el fauno mientras me pasaba una taza con un poco de té servido en ella. –Los faunos bailábamos con las dríadas toda la noche-

Yo sonreí fascinada al escucharlo, cada vez me parecía un sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

-La música, ¡ah!, era…- el rostro del fauno parecía brillar al hablar de aquel tema. Parecía un niño pequeño el cual habla de su juguete favorito. Yo lo dejé continuar, porque con tan solo escucharlo me lo podía imaginar. -¿quieres escuchar una pieza?- preguntó, mirándome a los ojos. Yo lo miré sorprendida por la oferta y asentí energéticamente.

-¡me encantaría!- repuse y le di un sorbo al té.

-Esta será, una canción de cuna de Narnia, espero que nunca hayas escuchado alguna, porque no soy nada bueno- comentó divertido antes de ponerse a tocar con algo parecido a una flauta. La melodía era hermosa, suave y delicada. Como nunca había escuchado a otra.

Sonreí y di otro sorbo, disfrutando de la suave y armoniosa canción. Miré el fuego, que parecía bailar y estar en sincronía con la canción, pronto apareció una figura, tan misteriosa como el mismo Tomnus, una mezcla entre un hombre y un caballo.

Le miré sorprendida, esperando que él viera lo mismo que yo, pero el fauno estaba concentrado y relajado, haciendo que me tranquilizara igual.

Observé nuevamente el fuego, donde ahora se encontraban faunos y dríadas, bailando alrededor del fuego, como lo había dicho mi amigo.

Era fascinante jamás había visto algo similar, parecía un sueño. Mis ojos empezaron a pesar, sentía cada vez mi cuerpo más ligero y unas enormes ganas de dormir, como si no lo hubiera estado haciendo en días.

Cerré los párpados, cansada de luchar. El rugir de un león se escuchó como si estuviera muy lejano, pero eso basto para que abriera un poco los ojos.

Ya casi no había luz, miré a mí alrededor tratando de ubicarme, dándome cuenta que seguía en la casa de aquel fauno. Por unos minutos había creído que había sido un sueño, pero era real.

-Creo que ya debo irme- dije con voz suave, mientras miraba a mi amigo Tomnus. Él no me miraba, miraba el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante en aquella habitación.

-Es demasiado tarde- comentó con voz triste pero seria al mismo tiempo. –soy un terrible fauno-

Yo me levanté y me acerqué a él sin pensarlo. –Hay no, eres el fauno más gentil y bueno que he conocido-

Él alzó el rostro y me miró con los ojos vidriosos –eso es porque no conoces a ningún otro-

-No creo que hicieras algo malo, ¿o si?- contesté, mientras le daba un pañuelo y le secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Terminando por dejarle aquel pedazo de tela en sus manos, mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

-No lloro por algo que hice, Kinomoto, sino por algo que haré- dijo él con voz seria,, casi fúnebre, mientras aferraba el pañuelo con sus manos.

-¿Y qué cosa es?- pregunté con curiosidad y voz suave. No me gustaba verlo llorar, así de demacrado, mis amigos no merecían sufrir.

-Voy a secuestrarte- dijo con voz ahogada, yo instintivamente di unos pasos para atrás. No podía ser cierto, él no era así, pero, ¿por qué?. –Es la bruja blanca, ella es la que tiene a Narnia bajo un invierno eterno y dio órdenes, si se veía a cualquier humano, llevárselo en seguida- parecía frustrado, yo agaché mi cabeza. Triste, así me encontraba yo, porque yo…

-…creí que eras mi amigo-

Sentí su mirada sobre mí y después todo ocurrió muy rápido. Salimos de su casa, enfrentándonos al frío infernal de aquel invierno eterno.

-Corre- me ordenaba el fauno, mientras yo obligaba a mis piernas a poner más empeño en seguir las órdenes del fauno. Recorrimos el bosque, ambos estando alerta de cualquier sonido o cosa extraña.

-Quizás ya esta enterada de que te encuentras aquí, el bosque esta repleto de espías-

Yo lo escuché, en medio de la carrera y solo atiné a apresurar el paso, como si esto fuera posible. Llegamos al farol, donde nos encontramos y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿puedes regresar desde aquí?- preguntó mirándome con ojos preocupados y angustiados al mismo tiempo. Yo asentí.

-Si, creo que si- contesté y lo miré. -¿Estarás bien?- pregunté, pues sabía que su decisión podría tener consecuencias y él ser castigado por mi culpa. Él asintió.

-No te preocupes, ha sido un gusto conocerte Sakura- dijo el voz con amable yo lo abracé sin poder contenerme.

-El gusto ha sido mío- contesté yo, sentí como se reía suavemente.

-No tienes idea- dijo él antes de separarme de él y me sonrió –pero ve, corre- me alentó. Yo giré y corrí y antes de alejarme lo suficiente le eche una última mirada. No lo olvidaría.

Y después de eso sentí como mi corazón se aliviaba y dejaba de latir frenéticamente, como lo había estado haciendo hasta hace unos segundos, porque me encontraba de nuevo, en casa, sana y salva.

Abrí el ropero y salí de la habitación. -¡Ya estoy aquí!- grité a todo pulmón. Eriol salió de su escondite y me miró confundido. Ethan también salío, estaba escondido debajo de la mesa, cubierta por un mantel, me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo que alguien no sabe jugar a las escondidas- dijo con desdén, pues había visto a Nadeshiko correr hasta nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la ojiverde preocupada.

-Ella gritó- se quejó su primo, yo los miré confundida.

-Pero, estuve horas fuera- digo con voz extraña, mirando a cada uno.

-Sakura, pero si apenas el juego comenzó- dijo esta vez Eriol, quien me miraba de una forma enigmática.

-Pero… estuve ahí, afuera… entré por el ropero-

-¿el viejo ropero de aquella habitación?- señaló el primo mirándome con cierto odio, yo sentí. Los tres fueron y abrieron, inspeccionaron aquel mueble y no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal. Aquel era un vil armario viejo con nada extraordinario en él.

-Un juego a la vez, Saku- dijo la voz dulce de Nadeshiko, mirándome extrañada y luego dándose la vuelta.

-Pero que le pasa- escuché susurrar al primo de la ojiverde antes de seguirla. Yo no podía créermelo, si había esntrado por ahí, estaba segura que había sucedido, entonces… ¿por qué?.

Miré a Eriol quien todavía me observaba. –pero es cierto…- susurré con voz desanimada.

-Entiendo Sakura, quizás fue alguna especia de premoción o algo similar- trató de analizar el joven de ojos azules, yo negué con la cabeza y miré una vez más el ropero. Estaba segura, que aquello había sido real.

-Vamos, luego veremos, ¿si?, se hace tarde y el baile va a comenzar...- Eriol me sonrió de la manera más dulce posible y yo le sonríe levemente. Tenía razón, después averiguaría el misterio del armario.

* * *

hooooooooooooolaaaa

bueno aquí el nuevo capi, espero les haya gustado n_n

no sé, se me ocurrió esa idea, pues soñé algo similar, espero que les sea de agrado. Acepto sugerencias, ¡opinen!, también tomatazos.

nos veremos pronto. Os quiere.

B.C.M


	21. ¿Bailarías conmigo?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, si no a CLAMP, yo solo juego y los torturo un poco ^^**

* * *

**Tomoyo POV.**

-¡Terminé!- dije por fin, admirando con ojos soñadores la silueta femenina que se encontraba en frente de mi.

Mi mejor amiga se veía al espejo estupefacta. Habían pasado los segundos, demasiado lentos para mi gusto y ella seguía sin decir ni pio. -¿Sakura, acaso… no te gusto?- pregunté con tono afligido, mientras llevaba una mano hacia mi mejilla y la dejaba ahí. El sentimiento de ser la decepción de mi querida amiga Sakura hizo que un nudo apareciera en mi garganta.

-¿qué?- preguntó, apenas en un hilo de voz. Aquello hizo que la mirara con tristeza, había fracasado. -¡no digas esas cosas Tomoyo-chan!, ¡me encanta!- dijo, realmente alegre, mientras me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisa.

El alivio me inundó de inmediato y solté un pequeño gritito de emoción. -¡que alegría!- digo con un tono demasiado entusiasta, pero porque simplemente no me pude contener.

-pero… es que no me reconocí en el espejo- confesó, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yo le sonreí con dulzura.

-Hay Sakurita, pero si no has cambiado nada- comenté mientras le tomaba de las manos, las cuales estaban enfundadas en unos guantes de color blanco, tan suaves como la seda, los cuales le llegaban más arriba de los codos. -¡tú siempre te ves divina!-

-Tomoyo, no digas esas cosas- susurró, ahora un poco más apenada y algo avergonzada. Rió con algo de nerviosismo, sin embargo luego me miró y me sonrió abiertamente. –Gracias, no sé que hubiera echo sin tu ayuda-

-para eso están las amigas, ¿no?- dije con un tono soñador. –En los problemas grandes y pequeños, siempre estaré a tú lado, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Ladeé un poco la cabeza, examinándola mejor. Cada detalle, ella se veía magnífica. Aquel vestido que se había probado horas antes se ceñía a su cuerpo maravillosamente. Había maquillado un poco a mi amiga, delineando un poco sus ojos y colocándole un brillo en los labios, ella realmente no lo necesitaba, porque era bella sin esfuerzo. Su cabello, estaba atado en una coleta alta, con varios mechones rebeldes que no se habían dejado, toda su hermosa cabellera estaba peinada cuidadosamente con rulos colocados perfectamente, para que tuviera el aire de una dama inocente y dulce.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- me abrazó con mucha fuerza y yo le correspondí, sin pensármelo dos veces. –Pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás, ¡estás hermosa!- comentó, cuando se separó. Yo le sonreí con sinceridad.

-¿Tú crees?- Ella asintió al escucharme. Por mi parte yo llevaba un vestido color amatista como mis ojos, me llegaba hasta los talones, era de tirantes, dicho vestido era completamente liso y se ceñía sobre mi cintura. Apenas y me había maquillado, mi cabello caía sobre mis hombros, como si fuese una cascada. En las puntas estaba levemente rizado. No me había dedicado mucho a mí, si éramos sinceros, prefería ponerle todo mi empeño a mi mejor amiga.

-Creo que se nos hará tarde, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó mi querida amiga, mientras me sonreía.

Yo la miré y asentí levemente. –Claro, apuesto a que dejarás a varios chicos estupefactos.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó, sonrojada nuevamente hasta las orejas, yo reí suavemente y le miré con ternura.

-Especialmente al joven Li-

**Sakura POV**

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y me forcé por sonreír. No podía dejar que Tomoyo se enterase del dolor que me habían causado esas simples palabras. Porque yo realmente no era nada de Li.

Absolutamente nada.

Y dolía.

-Sakurita- habló con un tono preocupado.

-Dime- contesté con un ánimo falso, tratando de seguir con esa máscara, la miré mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Jamás le había ocultado a Tomoyo algo, pero esta vez, no quería que ella se preocupase por mi, quizás algún día no muy lejano le contara lo que estaba pasando, pero hoy no, no quería arruinar esa noche especial en la cual se llevaría a cabo un baile.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó siendo completamente directa, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, para nada, ¿por qué?-

-Es que desde hace unos días te notó… extraña, especialmente cuando se habla del joven Li- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Ella esperaba una respuesta, pero, ¿por qué negarlo?, sabía que Tomoyo era observadora, incluso algunas veces llegué a pensar que podía leer las mentes, pero la verdad, es que ella me conocía demasiado bien. No ganaba nada ocultándoselo.

Y entonces mi mejor amiga se acercó y su pulgar me secó una lágrima que se había escapado, no me di cuenta, pero había dejado salir unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras. Me había dejado en evidencia.

-Saku, no llores- susurró con notoria preocupación en su voz. Yo asentí una sola vez, mientras hacia las lágrimas a un lado. –Perdóname. Tu maquillaje se correrá- comentó, tratando de distraerme, sonreí levemente. Agradecida por aquel intento de dejar el tema a un lado.

-No, lo siento yo- dije por fin, cuando el nudo que tenía en la garganta me lo permitió. Me miré en el espejo completo, todo estaba en orden, a excepción de mis ojos vidriosos y mis mejillas sonrojadas. –La verdad es que no quería decirte, porque no quería… preocuparte- tomé una bocanada de aire antes de girarme y mirarle.

-Lo que en verdad me preocupa, es verte en ese estado y empiezo a pensar que no tienes la suficiente confianza en mi- habló ella en un tono delicado y suave.

Yo la miré y negué con la cabeza frenéticamente. –No, no es eso- Miré el piso, echo de madera. –Es que yo… tampoco tenía la suficiente fuerza cómo para decírselo a alguien más- confesé, alzando solo un poco el rostro, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo no te forzaré a decírmelo Saku, cuando estés lista ahí estaré para escucharte- me sonrió cálidamente y un alivio recorrió cada parte de mi sistema. La abracé y asentí.

-Ésta noche- dije más para mí, que para ella. No ahora, no era ni el momento, ni el lugar. Ella asintió y me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome fuera de la habitación. Porque sabía, que quizás allá, me haría olvidar aquel tema.

.

La música de fondo, la cual consistía en una bella pieza de piano, resonaba por todo el salón de baile, le daba un toque mágico, digno de ser de un cuento de hadas.

El salón era alumbrado por un hermoso y gigantesco candelabro, que al parecer había sido fundido en oro con ciertas joyas preciosas incrustadas en él, éste estaba colgado en el centro del lugar. Las paredes, de un color dorado, con espirales de un dorado más fuerte, con ciertos retratos y cuadros de paisajes colgados, le daban un aire elegante. Por el lugar se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente, además del tintineó de las copas al chocar, y en medio de la pista, se encontraban las personas que habían decidido tomar valor e invitar a sus parejas a bailar.

Realmente parecía sacado de un cuento.

-¿Realmente hermoso, no lo crees Sakurita?- preguntó mi amiga amatista, yo asentí, todavía mirando el decorado de aquel despampanante lugar. -¿Quieres algo de beber?-

Yo la miré y asentí levemente. -¿No será una molestia, verdad?-

-¡Para nada!- contestó ella, con su voz jovial. –Ya regreso- agregó, para después desaparecer entre el mar de gente que había en el lugar.

Y caí en la cuenta, que ahora me encontraba sola entre un millar de gente, totalmente desconocida para mí.

Junté mis manos y miré alrededor. Poco a poco el ambiente del lugar me fue envolviendo y aquella sensación de tranquilidad entró sigilosamente en mi sistema. Sin embargo esa agradable sensación se esfumó cuando un desconocido tomó mi cintura y sin previo aviso me arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

-Encantadora- susurró aquel joven, quien guiaba hasta ese momento mis movimientos. Haciendo que bailáramos con gracia. Alcé el rostro cuando tuve la oportunidad y me encontré con el chico que me había salvado de la tormenta.

-Kaname- susurré su nombre, casi con sorpresa. No me había esperado que aquel joven me arrastrara a la pista del baile y me mirara... de esa forma, misteriosa y con algo más que no supe descifrar.

-Ese es mi nombre- dijo con cierta burla en su tono de voz. Yo ladeé la cabeza y sonreí tenuemente -Tenía que tener una recompensa por haberte salvado, ¿no lo crees?, y que mejor que el primer baile de ésta hermosa dama- después de eso me guiñó el ojo y yo me sonrojé levemente. La verdad es que no me había esperado esas palabras, era alguien bastante directo y... atrevido.

Alguien carrapeó a mis espaldas, miré sobre mi hombro y ahí se encontraba Tomoyo, junto con Meiling y Kei, ambos se veían espléndidos. Parecían sacados de revistas con aquel vestido carmesí y el traje negro como la noche, que llevaba puesto el joven Saiga.

-Si me permite, me encantaría bailar con la señorita, joven Kaname- habló con un tono frío y serio el joven de ojos dorados. Escuché una risita divertida a mi lado, por lo que supuse, pertenecía al chico con el cual había bailado. Me soltó y mi mano derecha fue sostenida por una de las del joven chino.

-Te ves muy bien, Kinomoto- Habló la chica Li, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, sin embargo antes de que lograra decirle algo, ella volvió a hablar. -¡Bien!, solo quería saludar, seguiré buscando a mi primo, ¿dónde rayos se ha metido?- susurró ésto último antes de desaparecer. Cuando me giré hacia donde deberían haber estado Tomoyo y el joven Kaname, grande fue mi sorpresa al no verlos ahí.

-Tranquila, ellos se han marchado a bailar- respondió mi pequeña duda interna, el joven de ojos de color oro fundido. Yo le miré y le sonreí, antes de empezar a bailar con él, a un paso lento, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

-Concuerdo con Mei...- habló después de un rato Saiga Kei, quien me miraba a los ojos profundamente. Por una vez en mi vida, sentía que me perdería en ellos, una extraña sensación.

-¿D-De qué?- pregunté, algo distraída. Él sonrió perceptiblemente, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

-De que te ves realmente linda- susurró en mi oído, me quedé quieta por unos instantes, antes de regresar a la tierra y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. -Aunque siento que la palabra linda, se queda corta- susurró, separándose levemente.

Su mirada me perforaba, pero no de una manera incómoda, al contrario. A pesar de que aparentemente su semblante se encontraba serio, desde aquella altura, podía notar en sus ojos un brillo muy peculiar y esa sonrisa que estaba escondida, pero rogaba por iluminar el rostro del chico.

-S-Sakura yo...- Los centímetros que nos separaban habían sido cortados poco a poco por Kei, sin darme cuenta. Me empecé a poner nerviosa por la escasa distancia y el tono de voz que había usado, había sido dulce, incluso había titubeado.

-¿Si?- pregunté, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado con todo el ruido que nos rodeaba. Le miré expectante y curiosa, por saber que iba a decir.

-La verd-dad es que yo...- miró al piso por unos segundos y después de eso alzó la mirada, viéndome con una decisión que me sacó un poco de aire. Apenas abrió sus labios para articular palabra cuando de pronto una sonriente y guapa Akizuki se colgó del cuello del pobre chico.

-¡Kei!, ¡te ves irresistiblemente guapo!- soltó Nakuru sin ninguna vergüenza, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. -¡AW, Sakurita!, ¡tu también te ves espléndida-

-Muchas gracias- dije con ánimo, regalándole una sincera sonrisa. Miré a Kei, el cual estaba a una distancia considerable, pues al ser abrazado de esa manera por la guardiana le había obligado a separarse. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos, lo que me hizo sonreír un poco, pues se veía adorable.

-Por cierto, ¿me prestarías a éste bombón?, quisiera tener una pieza de baile con él- pidió la querida guardiana de Eriol con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro. Yo reí ante el apodo que le había puesto Nakuru y asentí una sola vez antes de alejarme para darles su espacio.

Escuché unos cuantos murmullos y risas provenientes de Akizuki antes de salir ilesa del campo de batalla, bueno, de la pista de baile. Ya que por poco, había sido arrollada por los bailarines que se movían con gracia.

Y después de echarle una hojeada a mi alrededor, empecé a andar, buscando alguna señal de vida de mis amigos. Nada, parecía que la tierra se los había tragado.

A lo lejos, pude divisar a un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados, que reconocí aunque estuviese muy alejado de mi. Mi corazón dio un salto y mis manos se volvieron puños. Li estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de aquel salón, con la mirada puesta en sus pies. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa verde, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Se veía... guapo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirme hacia él. Quería hablar con él, no sobre el tema... el cual dolía tanto, si no, de cosas triviales. Si no era entonces... su persona más importante, al menos, me conformaría que fuera una de sus mejores amigas. Eso... sería suficiente para mí, pero tendría que dar el primero paso si quería que eso sucediera.

-Li- le llamé con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro. Él al escucharme alzó su rostro y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me encogí interiormente, quizás fuese más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no me rendiría, definitivamente lo lograría.

-Kinomoto- respondió secamente él, escrutándome con la mirada. Me sentí nerviosa, debía admitirlo, si no, me vería como una completa mentirosa. -¿qué quieres?- preguntó tan fríamente, que sentí que me apuñalaba al corazón.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunté, mientras estiraba mi brazo con mi mano extendida, hacia donde se encontraba el joven chino. Él me miro por unos instantes, que a mi me parecieron eternos hasta que terminó diciendo un escueto "si".

Sonreí interiormente, al menos, había aceptado. Nos encaminamos a la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar una canción lenta. Su mano dudo un momento, terminando por fin colocándola en mi cintura y la otra sosteniendo suavemente mi mano. Yo le sonreí y acepté su mano, con la otra apoyada en su hombro.

Nos movimos gracílmente por la pista, ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente nos mirábamos a los ojos. Y desde que había iniciado ese viaje, sentí por fin aquella vieja sensación... esa calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo, tocando cada esquina. Suplantando el frío y el dolor, por ese reconfortante sentimiento.

No quería que terminara, quería congelar aquel momento para siempre, ¿sería posible?. Sé muy bien que suena egoísta, pero... realmente lo deseo, deseo estar al lado de Li, de mi querido Syaoran, pase lo que pase. Porque aunque él no me quiera de la misma forma que yo, ahora, teniéndolo cerca de mí, estaba segura, que sería feliz si él lo era.

-Kinomoto- la voz de Li, en estado de alerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, regresándome a la realidad.

Las cuatro puertas, las cuales se encontraban cada una, en las cuatro paredes del lugar se cerraron de la nada. Las velas que estaba en aquel candelabro dejaron de regalarnos luz y todo quedo en penumbras.

La música cesó y los murmullos aumentaron.

Miré a mi al rededor, tratando de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad poco a poco. Sentía una extraña presencia en el lugar, pero no podía ubicarla por más que me esforzara.

-Syaoran- hablé, cuando noté que había dejado de sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío. No hubo respuesta, me forcé a mi misma a buscarle. Hasta que por fin, a unos metros de distancia lo encontré, estaba alejándose. Me pregunto, si él la habría encontrado. Hablaba de la causa, desconocida para mi, que ocasionaba todo aquel alboroto.

Le seguí, sin embargo se quedó parado en una esquina del salón, donde casi no se encontraba la gente que había asistido al baile. Le miré y tomé su hombro para girarle, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo. Lo rodeé y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar sus ojos apagados, sin aquel brillo característico.

-¿Syaoran?- pregunté confundida, mirando sus ojos, que por unos segundos me causaron escalofríos.

-Utau-

**Kero POV**.

-¡Spi, regresa aquí!- contesté con un tono furioso mientras perseguía a mi rival alado. Él reía mientras seguía llevando golosinas a su boca, totalmente despreocupado por el hecho de que le estuviera siguiendo con ganas de asesinarle ahí mismo.

-¡Spi!- aceleré un poco, tratando de darle alcance, pero era realmente rápido. Si esto seguía así, seguramente recibiría una reprimenda por parte de mi ama y sus amigos. Estábamos causando un alboroto y las miradas curiosas que nos dirigían me ponían sumamente nervioso.

-Spi- gruñí molesto, mientras volaba detrás de aquel peluche de felpa azulado. Escuché un "no quiero" en un tonito infantil antes de verlo girar en una esquina. ¡Agh!, era peor que un niño pequeño, ¡yo no era ningún niñero!. ¡Bendita sea la hora cuando puse MIS dulces al alcance de SUS manos!.

Sin embargo, en ese momento algo se iluminó en mi grandiosa e inigualable cabeza. Una idea sensacional que no fallaría.

Miré a mi alrededor hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, tome unas cuantas golosinas antes de seguir con mi misión de capturarlo. Lo divisé no muy lejos de ahí, sentado en una montaña de chocolates, mientras se llevaba un puñado a la boca.

Sonreí con malicia y entonces preparé mi trampa. Coloqué unas golosinas en el suelo, sus favoritas y yo me escondí detrás de un jarrón. Mi plan sería, que al momento de llegar aquella bola de pelos azulada, el jarrón caería sobre él y no tendría escapatoria, como una trampa de ratones.

-Definitivamente soy un genio, el mejor- Observé, ahí detrás, escondido. Como aquel glotón terminaba los chocolates y miraba a sus alrededores. Fue entonces que mi trampa empezaba a dar sus frutos, él al instante fue llamado por sus dulces y no tardó en colocarse en el suelo para empezar a comerlos tan rápido como Flash.

Empujé con mis manos aquel jarrón hasta que terminó cayendo. Atrapando al final a mi rival eterno. Me senté sobre la base con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Por suerte, la alfombra amortiguó la caída y eso evito que el jarrón se rompiera en pedazos.

-Spi, Spi, Spi, ¿cuándo aprenderás a que no debes competir contra el gran Kerberos?-

Alcé un poco la cabeza, mostrando suficiencia. Ahora si podía encargarme de las golosinas sin necesidad de ser niñera toda la noche. Porque eso último ya estaba resuelto.

-Wouw- escuché a mis espaldas una voz femenina, una que carecía de entusiasmo, pero podía escuchar la admiración. Giré un poco el cuello, para poder mirar a quien sea que hubiera dicho aquella monótona palabra.

-tu si que eres fuerte... e inteligente- Cuando puse mis ojos en ella, sentí que el mundo dejo de girar. Una gatita alada, de un color chocolate y ojos azul como el mar me miraban con una pizca de picardía. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, hasta que, algo se encendió en mi interior y me puse de pie. Saque el pecho y puse ambas manos a mis costados, con una pose de suficiencia.

-Yo soy el Gran Kerberos, la bestia del sello y guardián de las cartas Sakura- me presenté con voz fuerte y decidida. La gatita caminó hacia mi, en sus cuatro patas. Me rodeó y al final su fina y hermosa colita me pegó sutilmente en la cabeza.

-Que guapo- susurró audiblemente, mientras se sentaba y me miraba de forma penetrante. -Yo no tengo la suerte de ser como tu, Gran Kerberos, yo soy simplemente Kira, la gatita de chocolate-

La miré sin poder despegar mi mirada de ella. Era muy hermosa, sin duda alguna, jamás había visto algo así y eso me tenía impactado. -Pues Kira yo...-

Ella sonrió de una manera traviesa al escuchar que la nombraba. Yo tragué en seco, incapaz de continuar hablando, me sentía muy extraño con su presencia en el mismo lugar, en el cual me encontraba.

-He escuchado que ese terrible monstruo a causado estragos, tratando de comer todas las golosinas que se ha encontrado en su camino, me deja pensar que tu no has comido ni una- su tono de voz se dulcificó y yo me quedé embobado. Me limité a asentir, dándole la razón, por lo que, continuó. -¿Qué te parece si yo te invito de las mías?, acompáñame- sonrió una vez más, antes de emprender el vuelo y alejarse.

Yo no tuve la oportunidad de responder, no tampoco podía hacerlo, así que me limité a seguirla.

Llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa, en el jardín. Ahí se encontraba una pequeña mesita con muchas golosinas y con Kira en medio, mirándome con una sonrisita. No lo pensé mucho antes de volar hasta allá.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, pronto me encontraba, encerrado en una jaula como si yo fuera un vil pájaro. Kira me miraba divertida y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Definitivamente soy una genio, la mejor- sonrió más abiertamente cuando abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Había estado confundido y desorientado, no había entendido nada, hasta que dijo esas palabras que me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¡Me había tendido una trampa!.

-Hasta luego, gran Kerberos- sonrió mucho más ampliamente, antes de desaparecer en el aire, como si se tratase de un fantasma. Me quedé helado, había sido derrotado por una chica, ¡yo!, ¡que humillación!.

**Tomoyo POV**

Las estruendosas carcajadas de Li Meiling solo hacían que mi sonrojo creciera a niveles insospechados. No paraba de darme codazos en las costillas mientras que me decía cosas demasiado vergonzosas para mi gusto.

Y no era para más, porque ella había visto y oído la insinuaciones del joven Kaname hacia mi persona mientras buscábamos al joven Li. Lo que le causaba más gracia a la china, eran mis reacciones que hacían divertir tanto a Kurai como a Meiling, y a mi, eso me hacía rabiar. Porque los dos se lo estaban tomando a broma, pero lo que no sabía Meiling era lo que había ocurrido hace pocos días. Yo no le veía realmente nada de gracioso, el chico me había visto prácticamente semidesnuda y se había tomado la osadía de acercarse hasta...

_¡Para, Tomoyo, para!, no sigas con éste absurdo tema._

Suspiré interiormente antes de mirar a la chica Li, que me miraba con una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios, pintados de un lindo color carmín.

Había sido una buena idea llevarla hasta la habitación que compartía con Sakurita, porque si alguien llegaba a escucharla y por lo tanto se enteraba, ¡me moriría de vergüenza!.

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿le preguntaste a Kinomoto que tenía?- preguntó la chica de ojos rubí, cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación. Me limité a asentir.

-¿Esta... relacionado con Syaoran, cierto?-

Asentí nuevamente. -Realmente no sé mucho, me dijo que me lo diría hoy por la noche, cuando acabara la fiesta- suspiré, mientras llevaba mis manos a mi pecho. -Pero tengo la sensación de que...- me callé abruptamente, quizás había hablado de más.

-¿de qué?- insistió la chica, perforándome con la mirada.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, ya había abierto la boca después de todo. -De que, sea lo que sea, todo va a salir bien, porque ante todas las adversidades Sakurita siempre tiene una solución a sus problemas- solté, mientras llevaba mis manos a mis mejillas. -Por eso la admiro tanto- mis ojos se iluminaron, recordando todas las aventuras y experiencias vividas gracias a ella. -¡es mi heroína!-

La chica Li rió un poco ante mi entusiasmo y antes de que ella lograra decir si quiera mu, miré hacia el buró, donde se encontraban las cosas de mi amiga. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, un extraño resplandor nacía de la mochila de mi amiga, era de un color carmesí.

Ella no me respondió, simplemente se levantó de la cama, en la cual nos encontrábamos las dos y tomó la mochila. Tardó unos segundos antes de que sacara un frasquito, donde se encontraban dos esferas, casi parecidas a las joyas, pero eran distintas. Una de ellas, era de un color rojo, esa era la que emanaba luz.

¿Signficaría algo?

-Busquemos a Kinomoto, tenemos que decirle- propuso Meiling, dejando el frasco donde lo encontró. Me levanté y asentí con decisión.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- pregunté curiosa, ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-No, pero lo averiguaré- tomó mi mano y salimos de la habitación.

Cuando bajamos por las escaleras, hacia el vestíbulo y nos encaminamos al salón del baile, las luces fallaron y todo quedó en penumbras.

-Algo no anda bien- Habló mi amiga y entonces vi una sombra moverse a un costado nuestro. Salía de la gran mansión a toda velocidad.

-Meiling- la llamé antes de echarme a correr con ella pisándome los talones. Seguimos a la sombra, pero no tarde en ser yo la que le pisaba los talones a mi amiga de ojos rubí. Ella definitivamente era mucho mejor que yo en esas cosas.

Le perseguimos por los extensos y oscuros jardines de la mansión, hasta que se detuvo a escasa distancia, de donde serían los ventanales del salón del baile.

-¡Alto ahí!- escuché decir a Meiling que fue por la misteriosa sombra. Lo que sucedió después me dejó atónita pues no me lo esperaba, unos murmullos y unos cuantos lo siento se escucharon después de unos segundos.

-¡No sabía que eras tu, lo siento mucho Hiragizawa, ¿te hice daño?-

-No, para nada. No te preocupes- susurró gentilmente. Yo me acerqué a ellos y le tendí una mano a mi amiga, quien la aceptó gustosa. El joven de ojos azules ya estaba parado, por lo tanto no fue necesaria mi ayuda.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí?- pregunté curiosa.

-La verdad es que... -me miró por unos instantes, con una sonrisa misteriosa y su voz dulce, sin embargo luego miró los ventanales, por los cuales se podía apreciar que no existía luz ahí adentro. -Sentí una presencia muy extraña- cuando habló nuevamente, su voz se había agravado.

Eso quería decir que ésto era serio.

-¿Y Sakura...

No logré terminar de formular mi pregunta cuando se escuchó un ruido que retumbó en mis oídos. El ventanal más cercano a nosotros se había roto en mil pedazos y desde ahí podía ver como una figura femenina caía en picada, lista para besar el suelo.

La poca luz de la luna, que bañaba el jardín y los seres presentes ahí, lograron alertarme que esa figura que caía, era nada más y nada menos que...

-¡Sakura!-

**Sakura POV**

De los labios de Syaoran se deslizó el nombre de aquella niña. Aún lejos de ella la recordaba, eso era... doloroso, pero también me confirmaba que la quería demasiado.

-Syaoran, tenemos que ir a buscar al reto- susurré, tomándole de la manga, tratando de llevarlo y sacarle de ahí, de alguna forma.

Sin embargo él se soltó con un movimiento brusco, me giré para verle mejor. Él me miraba con esos ojos helados y carentes de sentimientos. -No, la verdad es que tú me quieres alejar de mi querida Utau, ¿no es así?, tu me quieres solo para ti, ¡eres un ser egoísta!, ¡comprende que ya no te quiero!- de un movimiento rápido, tiró un decorado de cristal que al estrellarse en el suelo se hizo añicos, esparciéndose por el piso y causando un gran ruido, lo que alertó al resto de la gente que de por si ya estaba nerviosa.

-Syaoran...- Traté de fingir ser fuerte, al menos, quería aparentarlo, pero sus palabras se habían clavado muy en el fondo; incluso podía escucharlas haciendo eco en mi cabeza. -No sabes lo que dices, yo no quiero...

-¿tu no quieres qué, Kinomoto?- preguntó en un tono seco. -¿por qué no haces las cosas más fáciles para los dos y dejas de luchar?, ya no importa nada más Kinomoto, simplemente se feliz pero no... a mi lado-

¿Por qué me pedía semejante cosa?, yo a su lado era feliz, por el simple hecho que le quería demasiado, no importaba cuan malo fuera conmigo, yo le quería ver feliz, pero... ¿él lo sería?, ¿sería feliz?, ¿por qué seguía aquí realmente?.

-Syaoran...-

-Li- corrigió, yo le miré ahora sin aquella máscara. Me sentía tan... destrozada. Sin embargo me quedaba hacer una última pregunta, yo sería por siempre feliz a su lado, claro si él me lo permitía y él no estaba en desacuerdo con eso... pero si no era así...

-Li- hablé en un hilo de voz. -¿Deseas... bueno quieres... que me aparte de ti?, se honesto yo comprenderé, porque, digas lo que digas, yo te quiero mucho Li y ¿sabes?, si eres feliz sin mí, yo... -me callé unos segundos, mientras dejaba una lágrima escapar. Las últimas palabras no querían salir, se rehusaban, porque si las decía, no habría marcha atrás y solo sería la decisión de Syaoran.

Pero... ¿ya había empezado no?. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Mi flequillo cubrió mis ojos. Agaché mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Porque temía su respuesta, temía que el quisiese nunca mas verme.

-Yo...-

¡Yo no quería!, pero... yo daría todo por mi querido Syaoran. porque... ¡yo le amo!.

Un resplandor carmesí emanó de mi pecho entonces, al igual que una cálida sensación que reconforto mi maltrecho corazón. Como si me alentaran, me apoyaran. La luz iluminó parte del lugar, dejando a los espectadores enmudecidos.

-Yo te dejaré ir- solté en un suave susurro. Aún sin mirarle a la cara, pues no era necesario, podía ver su reflejo por el cristal de aquel adorno roto por culpa del chico que tenía en frente, también gracias a la luz que emanaba de mi cuerpo.

-Kino... -Apenas había pronunciado parte de mi apellido cuando noté algo fuera de lo normal, algo que me dejó confundida y helada.

Los ojos de Li, sus hermosos orbes ambarinos, eran rodeados por un color singular, un azul que había visto con anterioridad. Había sido el mismo que había visto cuando Hoshina Utau usó su magia en Eriol. ¿Acaso Li estaba...?

Alcé la mirada sorprendida, sin embargo ahí no podía ver nada fuera de lo normal, solo se podían ver los ojos inexpresivos de Li. Lo escruté con la mirada, ya no escuchaba lo que decía, ahora algo había capturado mi atención, al igual que esa pequeña esperanza que fue creciendo en mi interior.

Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrada, tan ilusionada con aquella novedad que nunca me di cuenta cuando algo, o quizás alguien me golpeó. Fue todo demasiado rápido.

Me estrellé con el ventanal tan bruscamente que terminó por romperse, sentí punzadas por diversas partes de mi cuerpo y después de eso escuché un grito de horror, el cual decía mi nombre.

* * *

Notas de Autora: ¡Hola queridos lectores!, espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, son bienvenidos.

n_n Bueno contestando review:

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: Tranquila, con lo que has escrito es ¡más que suficiente! *-* espero que pronto te desocupes y sea lo que sea que andes haciendo, te deseo éxito. Te agradezco de corazón tus hermosas palabras y sobretodo por el tiempo que te has tomado para leer y escribir.

Maru-chan1296: puuues si, ¡fue una idea que vino de improviso! y que bueno que hasta ahora les haya agradado, prometo que en el próximo capítulo empezará la aventura, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, además agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para leer y escribir!

taikara100: Hola, pues muchisimas gracias n_n y he de añadir que me encanto que te tomarás unos minutos para leer y dejarme review, !estoy muy contenta!, y pues sobre tu duda, en parte has atinado, porque si serán ellos... y si, también abran lindos momentos entre éstos dos. ¡Además de muchas sorpresas!, Por cierto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

sakurita: muchas gracias n_n espero que te siga gustando y que el capi haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu tiempo.

Karla McClain: Jajajajaja xD el odio hace muchas cosas xD Me alegra saber que te siga gustando y bueno, como habrás visto... el sufrimiento ya no será igual n_n pronto realmente las cosas cambiarán (?). Y con respecto a tu pregunta, no. No lo hará, al menos por el momento. Espero que eso te haya aliviado un poco jajajaj xD, igual cuídate y espero que haya sido de tu gusto el capítulo de hoy.

rubi-chan00: Jajaja si, son esos momentos los que has dicho que me han encantado del capítulo anterior. Y pues si, es bastante enojón y gruñón, es como una cebolla con sus miles de capas que lo resguardan.. para que nadie lo hiera :3 Pero en fin, te dejo de aburrir xD ¡espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo!

Agradezco a los seguidores y a quienes leen el fic(:

sin más que decir, se despide.

B.C.M


	22. Narnia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, si no a CLAMP y a otros creadores de ánime/manga, yo solo juego y los torturo un poco ^^

* * *

**Tercera Persona POV**

Los pedazos del ventanal cayeron sobre la hierba, escuchándose solo un leve tintineo al tocar la superficie. Un joven de cabellos oscuros con tonos azulados tenía en brazos a una joven de cabellos castaños claros que lo miraba con muchas emociones contenidas.

-Justo a tiempo- se escuchó la voz aliviada de una joven de ojos amatista, después de un sonoro suspiro proveniente de una chica de ojos rojizos que se encontraba a su lado.

-Kinomoto siempre trae problemas consigo, ¿qué sería de ella si Hiragizawa no la hubiera atrapado a tiempo?-

-¡Sakura!- la chica de cabellos largos y ojos amatista se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, mientras la miraba un tanto aliviada y preocupada a la misma vez. -¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no te has lastimado?, ¿cómo es posible que hayas roto el cristal del ventanal?, ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Tomoyo-susurró la joven con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. -si, estoy bien gracias a Eriol, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado aqui. Y la verdad no tengo idea... de un momento a otro estaba volando por los aires y atravesé el cristal... porque algo o quizás alguien me empujó, todo fue muy rápido... que no estoy segura de lo que paso-

-Lo importante es que estas bien- comentó la reencarnación de Clow, quien no despejaba la mirada de la cardcaptor. Estaba demasiado serio y con una mirada enigmática que podía causar algo de escalofrios a quien le viese. -Sakura, tienes cristales incrustados...- susurró mientras estrechaba los ojos.

La amatista quien presenciaba la escena pudo notar que el joven mago se sentía furioso aunque tratara de ocultarlo, seguramente por el daño que le habían causado a la pequeña castaña mientras estaba indefensa o vulnerable.

-No te muevas- murmuró aquel que poseía la viva imagen del mago Clow. El chico de ojos azul profundo dejó a Sakura en el suelo, a una distancia prudente del peligro y los cristales, los cuales se encontraban dispersos por el suelo. Su mano se poso en la cabeza de la castaña con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana y luego de eso, una luz rojiza emano de la mano del chico. La misteriosa luz rodeó a la cardcaptor y enseguida curó las mínimas heridas que le habían producido los fragmentos del cristal.

-¡Ah!, ¡muchisimas gracias Eriol!-

-No hay de que, querida Sakura- la voz del mago, se había dulcificado hasta niveles insospechados. La amatista, quien se encontraba a unos pasos de los dos no lo paso por alto y empezaron a surgir ideas locas, pero que, quizás fueran ciertas. ¿Acaso el joven Hiragizawa estaba... enamorado?

-Que alegría que te encuentres bien amiga, estábamos preocupados- susurró su amiga amatista mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

-oigan, ¿podrían seguir después con los abrazos y las demás cosas?, ¡tenemos un misterio que resolver!- interrumpió entonces cierta chica china, con las manos en la cadera y con un ceño fruncido. Se notaba irritada por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Si!- dijeron al unisono las personas presentes antes de ponerse de pie para empezar a investigar lo ocurrido.

* * *

Ethan corría por la mansión. Se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, algo típico en él y es que había sigo perseguido por su querida, notase en sarcasmo, prima. Había comido las golosinas que le había obsequiado Kinomoto a la chica sin ningún permiso y ella se había enojado con él con mucha razón. Y hasta hace apenas unos minutos atrás había huido de la ira de su prima.

Paro su carrera, su respiración era entrecortada.

-¡ETHAN!- se escuchó la irritada voz de la prima del chico, acompañada de los pasos que resonaban en el pasillo. Se estaba acercando a él a una velocidad impresionante.

Él chico sintió un escalofrió de solo pensar en lo que le podía hacer su prima enojada y con ese pensamiento en mente, salió disparado. Necesitaba esconderse por un buen rato, solo hasta que ella se calmara un poco como para enfrentarla.

El chico trataba de entrar a la habitación mas cercana para encerrarse ahí, pero todas tenían seguro. El chico estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte cuando sucedió un milagro, una puerta se abrió y sin pensárselo dos veces entro. Cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar aquel armario de tamaño descomunal.

Sus labios hicieron un movimiento que dejaba en claro que la sola idea no le agradaba nada. Una mueca en su rostro se formó al escuchar pasos muy cerca de la habitación, si se quedaba ahí parado sería peor.

Entró ahí y sus pasos hacia atrás iban en aumento cuando escuchó el sonido de la perilla al girar. ¡Era su fin!.

_-¡Desearía haber vivido un poco más!-_ pensó el chico y como si alguien le hubiera escuchado allá arriba. Él chico sintió una fría brisa colarse por cada parte de su sistema. Se giró, porque aquella brisa chocaba con su espalda, provocándole un frío infernal.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un inmenso bosque, cubierto de blanca nieve. Era un paisaje que nunca se hubiera esperado ver, ¡ni es sus más locos sueños!, esperen, ¿pero si eso fuera un sueño?, tenía que comprobarlo...

Sus pies que parecían haberse quedado congelados, empezaron a moverse, dando pasos vacilantes. El chico veía ensimismado todo el lugar, parecía no tener fin. El tiempo dejó de girar, él nunca había esperado conocer un lugar que poseyera tanta belleza, ¡él que había viajado a conocer mundo, jamás había visto algo semejante!.

Un tintineo lo hizo reaccionar y salir de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Algo se estaba acercando, pero él no podía distinguir qué era exactamente. El sonido de algo deslizándose sobre aquella perfecta y suave nieve le hacia pensar muchas cosas. Luego pudo escuchar que eso, fuese lo que fuese, se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

Apenas y le dio tiempo de hacerse a un lado para no ser arrollado por un magnífico trineo, digno de alguien con poder y riqueza, tan blanco y perfecto como los mismos copos de nieve que empezaron a caer del cielo sin que se diese cuenta.

Dicho trineo se paró abruptamente y de éste salto una persona, que por un segundo Ethan pensó que se trataba de un niño por su baja estatura, pero la grisácea y larga barba le hicieron pensar que estaba equivocado.

Esta... cosa se acercó con pequeños, pero seguros pasos. Alzo su brazo y Ethan dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que cayó al suelo, asustado de lo que podría seguir.

Aquel enano tenía un látigo que estaba a punto de usar en aquel que se había interpuesto en el camino de su más importante persona.

-¡como te atreves a ponerte en el camino de tu gentil y honorable reina!, ¡pagarás!-

-N-no yo no quería, ¡esta usted equivocado!, y-yo no sabía, perdón- balbuceaba aquel niño que se protegía con sus brazos el rostro, tratando de explicarse lo mejor que podía, pero el miedo no lo dejaba.

-¡aquí no hay misericordia!, ¡muere enano!-

-¡espera!- se escuchó entonces la suave y dulce voz de una mujer. Al escucharla el niño bajo los brazos poco a poco y al verla quedó enganchado enseguida. Era demasiado hermosa, un ángel quizás.

Su vestido blanco se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, su blanca piel se notaba tan suave que daban ganas de comprobarlo. Su cabello peinado de una forma tan elegante, además de aquella perfecta corona que parecía echa de hielo, ¡y no se diga su rostro!, sus facciones eran tan... ¡tan indescriptibles!, tenía la mirada más misteriosa y suave que jamás había visto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto aquella dama que le había salvado hace unos segundos de aquel detestable y horrible enano.

-Ethan- murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído por la dama.

-¿Y cómo fuiste capaz, Ethan, de entrar a mis dominios?- preguntó el ángel blanco con la intriga en su suave voz.

-No estoy seguro- contestó mientras se levantaba sin despejar la mirada de la mujer. -Yo solo estaba huyendo de mi prima...-

-¿prima?- le interrumpió entonces la dama, alzando un poco la barbilla en un gesto de intriga y curiosidad. -¿solo te perseguía ella?-

-Si, se enojo porque comí unas golosinas que le dio su amiga Kinomoto... -susurró un poco inseguro. -dice que a ella se las regalo un fauno...-

-¿un fauno?-

-Mhm... el señor...- el chico pareció pensárselo un poco antes de agregar. -Tomnus, ella ya había estado aquí, pero nadie...-

-¿nadie?- preguntó con interés la reina, mientras que aquel enano le miraba de reojo.

-Si, Kinomoto nos contó eso a mi prima y a un amigo suyo, pero... bueno no le creímos-

La reina arqueó una fina ceja y le sonrió levemente. -Ethan, parece que tienes frío, ven y siéntate-

Ethan pareció dudarlo pero terminó aceptando. Se subió al carruaje de la dama y se sentó a su lado derecho. Ella lo cubrió con un abrigo blanco que traía, haciendo que el chico tomara confianza y calor.

El joven parecía embobado, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y se empezó a poner nervioso por la distancia, que ya era mínima.

-¿Que te parece un poco de chocolate caliente?- ofreció la mujer, aturdiendo los cinco sentidos del chico con solo hablar.

-Si, porfavor, su majestad-

La reina se giró un poco y dejó caer una gota de un extraño color verde al suelo. Como si se tratara de magia, una copa se formó de la nada y con ayuda del enano, la gentil reina tomó con su mano desocupada la copa, solo para después dársela al chico.

-¿sorprendente, no?- preguntó una sonriente reina, mirando al chico a los ojos. Éste asintió energéticamente antes de beber un poco.

-¿Deseas algo más?- preguntó la dama gentilmente. El chico la miro un poco antes de hablar.

-¿se podrían... golosinas?-

-¿golosinas?, así será- la dama se giró un poco y haciendo lo mismo, dejando caer una gota, una caja de golosinas apareció en el suelo. El enano tomó la caja y se la tendió al mocoso con algo de cuidado.

El chico la tomó, dejando la copa con la reina. Se empezó a comer las golosinas como si no hubiera mañana hasta que la voz de la reina le llamo la atención nuevamente.

-Ethan, ¿te importaría traer aquí a tu prima y a sus amigos?-

-¿por qué?- preguntó a la defensiva- no tienen nada de especial-

-Ah de seguro, no son igual de encantadores que tu- soltó la mujer, quitándole el rojo gorro al enano para limpiar el resto de comida que se quedaba en la comisura de los labios del chico. -verás Ethan, es que yo nunca tuve hijos y tu eres tan listo y tan apuesto que quisiera un día nombrarte- la mano de la reina acarició el cabello suave del chico-príncipe de Narnia o quizás rey-

Los ojos de Ethan se abrieron de forma descomunal. ¡Él!, ¡ser príncipe de aquel hermoso e inimaginable lugar!, ¡eso sería fantástico!, además a sus padres no les importaría que se quedara... a él no lo querían, por eso años tras año lo venían a botar aquí con su prima. Pero, ¿era verdad?.

-¿en serio?

-y trae a tu prima y quizás a sus amigos...-

-pero, mhm, entonces... mi prima también sería princesa o reina...

-¡no!, no, no- la joven reina negó con su suave voz. -pero un rey necesita sirvientes...- agregó la mujer y al chico no le desagradó para nada la idea.

-entonces esta bien- dijo algo entusiasmado el chico, iba a comer otra golosina cuando su majestad le quito la caja y se a dio al enano. La reina lo miró unos segundos antes de señalar un lugar en el horizonte.

-Mas allá del bosque, entre esas dos colinas, vas a encontrar mi palacio- murmuró y el chico se levantó del asiento para poder apreciar mejor la vista. -te vas a divertir mucho, tiene habitaciones repletas de golosinas-

-¿no tiene más ahora?- pregunto el chico, mirando a la reina de frente.

-¡No!- contestó con demasiada rudeza que sobresalto un poco al chico. La reina sonrió un poco al ver su error. -no quiero arruinar tu apetito, además sé que muy pronto vendrás a visitarme, ¿no es así Ethan?-

-eso espero- murmuró antes de bajarse. -Adiós majestad- habló con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

-hasta entonces querido, voy a esperarte-

Y tras esas palabras, el enano, que ya estaba arriba, uso su látigo para poner en marcha el trineo, hasta perderse entre lo blanco del bosque.

-¿Ethan?-

* * *

Sakura y el resto habían entrado a la mansión, tenían la intensión de ir hasta el salón del baile y abrir las puertas, porque fuese lo que fuese. Allí estaba el culpable.

Sin embargo, Sakura quien estaba hasta atrás, se percato de que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un jarrón que se movía casi imperceptiblemente. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡fa-fanstasma!-

La joven cardcaptor abrazó al mas cercano a ella, quien resultó ser Li Meiling. Ambas cayeron al piso por la fuerza con la cual Sakura se había lanzado a ella, haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el piso.

-Kinomoto- farfullo la china. -¿qué sucede?

-un-un fantasma- murmuró con la voz quebrada, señalando al jarrón.

La chica siguió la dirección del dedo de la niña y rodó los ojos. -Que cobarde-

Li Meiling se levantó con Sakura a sus espaldas y con paso decidido levantó el jarrón. Ambas chicas gritaron al ver una pequeña figura moverse hacia ellas, y es que aquello realmente no se lo habían esperado.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó la voz de la chica con ojos amatista, mientras se acercaba con el joven Hiragizawa hacia aquel escándalo.

-¡Eriol!- murmuró la voz chillona de la criatura. -¡kero me encerró!-

-¿Kero?-

-¡Si! y seguramente se fue a comer todos los dulces él solito- se quejó Spi

-ese glotón de Kerberos- murmuró la chica Li. -es por su culpa que me he llevado tremendo susto, si no hubiera encerrado al guardián de Hiragizawa nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto-

-bueno, sin embargo... ¿estará bien?, me preocupa- murmuró la chica cazadora de cartas. Los cuatro se vieron, con tremendo suceso y que el guardián de la chica todavía no se encontrara con ellos les parecía extraño, puesto que él daría su vida por la esmeralda si fuese necesario. Algo estaba sucediendo y la desaparición de Kero no ayudaba.

-¡ya sé!, ¡nosotras buscaremos a Kero!, Sakura y Hiragizawa, ustedes abrirán la puerta como esta planeado, ¿qué les parece?- sugirió Tomoyo después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¡si!, pues ustedes dos cuentan con magia y así podrán abrir las puertas, nosotras buscaremos a Kero, no tendremos problemas con ello, son matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no?-

-Esta bien- aceptó el joven mago. -pero lleven con ustedes a Spinnel, me sentiría más tranquilo-

-bueno, los veremos en el salón del baile-

-si-Los chicos asintieron y se separaron. En cuanto Eriol y Sakura perdieron de vista a la chicas y al guardián ellos se encaminaron al salón.

**Sakura POV**

Nuestros pasos resonaban en el suelo de mármol, la oscuridad que ceñía todo el lugar le daba un toque aterrador.

Tenía que concentrarme, no era el momento en que mi miedo ganara la batalla. La oscuridad no iba a ganar.

Lo único que teníamos para iluminar nuestro camino era aquella luz que emanaba de la pequeña vela que traía Eriol.

El silencio era inquietante, denso, quería romperlo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Fue entonces que escuché como se alguien o algo cerrara o abriera una puerta, no era lejos, de echo, estaba terriblemente cerca.

-¿E-Eriol?-

-Shh- fue lo único que escuché de mi compañero. Tomó mi mano y cambio nuestro rumbo hacia... hacia, aquella dirección.

¡EH!, Eriol quería guiarnos hasta allá. ¿Y si era un fantasma?, no, no, lo más probable era que fuera el causante de todo esto, si, eso sonaba un poco mejor.

Los segundos pasaron como horas hasta que nos encontramos en un pasillo con una singular puerta entreabierta. Eriol fue el primero en asomarse en aquella habitación para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Él me llamó pasados los tres segundos y yo entré, mirando con cautela el interior. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta en donde me encontraba, !pero si era la habitación con el ropero¡. Sin embargo, lo que me extrañó de aquello fue encontrarme con la puerta del ropero abierta. ¿Había sido eso lo que había sonado?.

El joven Hiragizawa se quedo mirando unos segundos aquel ropero, como esperando que algo sucediese y entonces, después de unos cuantos segundos esperando, los abrigos se movieron ligeramente solo para después dar paso a Nadeshiko y Ethan, los cuales habían echo su acto de aparición de un momento a otro, pero, ¿por qué estaban ahí adentro?, ¿podría ser que...?.

-¿qué hacían ahí adentro?- preguntó interesado el joven Eriol, ambos lo observaron unos segundos, incapaces de hablar, solo para que después sus miradas se posaran en mi.

-tenías razón, existe, ¡existe!- murmuró Nadeshiko, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, mientras daba pequeños brinquitos.

-No puedo creer que sea cierto- agregó el primo de la chica, algo serio y pálido.

-¿qué... cosa?- preguntó un confundido Eriol, mirándonos alternativamente a los tres.

-¡Narnia!- dijeron al unísono. Y para sorpresa de los cuatro, unos pasos se escucharon después de la mención del nombre de aquel misterioso lugar.

-Silencio- murmuró Eriol, con los ojos estrechados. Los pasos habían cesado, pero solo fue durante un instante, porque luego de aquel silencio, los pasos empezaron a ser mas fuertes y audibles.

-se esta acercando- agregó el joven mago. -al armario, rápido- su voz sonó seria, nadie hubiera logrado decirle no. Y obedientemente nos encerramos ahí, entre codazos e incomodidades.

-¿qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó un malhumorado Ethan en voz baja.

-no lo sé- habló Nadeshiko, tratando de sobrevivir ahí adentro.

-pasaron cosas en su ausencia... un suceso extraño y no sabemos quien sea el causante, ni por qué- hablé esta vez, tratando de hacer sus dudas a un lado.

-probablemente él sea el causante de todo esto- dijo Eriol, sin embargo nos quedamos en silencio cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo afuera de la puerta.

Luego de eso todo sucedió bastante rápido, entre empujones, quejidos y demás, poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más y más hacia atrás. Y sucedió lo inevitable. Narnia nos dio la bienvenida a los cuatro.

-imposible- murmuró Eriol mientras veía cada detalle del magnífico paisaje.

A juzgar por las expresiones de los primos, estaba completamente segura que haberlos encontrado saliendo del armario no fue casualidad, ellos ya habían estado ahí también, aunque no por eso, dejaban de estar mas emocionados.

-¿ahora me creen, no es así?- murmuré con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-lo siento, no debí de dudar de ti Sakurita, lo siento- comentó Nadeshiko realmente apenada.

-Y supongo que decir lo siento no basta- continuó Eriol.

-No- digo con una pequeña sonrisa. -pero esto quizás si- agregué antes de lanzarle una bola de nieve a Nadeshiko.

Al parecer eso le había tomado por sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompuso y no dudo en lanzarme unas cuantas a mi y al resto. Una guerra había empezado, tras un montón de risas, sin embargo cuando alguien atacó a Ethan este se quejó.

-Au, ¡ya basta!- el chico frunció el ceño.

-Es hermoso, pero creo que deberíamos volver- comentó Eriol.

-pero, ¿no quieren conocer el lugar?- preguntó rápidamente Ethan, lo que me sorprendió un poco.

-Si, pero tenemos asuntos que resolver...- insistió el joven Hiragizawa. Él tenía razón, pero había algo que no había tomado en cuenta mi buen amigo.

-Es cierto Eriol, pero aquí el tiempo corre distinto. La última vez que vine pase toda una tarde con el señor Tomnus y allá ni si quiera había pasado un segundo, fue como si... el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Entonces...- habló Nadeshiko, llamando la atención de todos. -Quizás, podemos pensar qué o cómo de lo ocurrido mientras conocemos el lugar y nosotros nos enteramos bien de qué esta sucediendo. Además ¡Tengo tantas ganas de explorar!

-No es mala idea Hiragizawa- apoyó Ethan a su prima.

Tres contra uno, Eriol entonces no logró poner objeción al nuevo plan.

-¿Bueno, a dónde iremos primero?- preguntó mi amigo, mirando a cada uno de nosotros por un periodo corto de tiempo, después de entregarnos a cada uno un abrigo.

-¡hay que visitar al señor Tomnus!-

.

_El fauno Tomnus esta bajo arresto por alta traición, contra su majestad imperial Jadis, la reina de Narnia._

_Por asilar enemigos y confraternizar con humanos._

_Firma Maugrim, capitán de la policía secreta._

_Larga vida a la reina._

Eso habíamos encontrado después de encontrar la casa de mi amigo destrozada, con todo patas para arriba. Era horrible, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. ¡Se lo habían llevado y era mi culpa!, por protegerme él había sido capturado por la bruja blanca, la que se hacia llamar reina de Narnia.

_No podía dejarlo así._

_-_Muy bien, creo que nos tenemos que ir- dijo Nadeshiko. Yo la miré con la preocupación reluciendo en mis ojos color jade.

-Pero y el Señor Tomnus...

-si lo arrestaron por ser amigo de un humano, no creo que podamos ayudarlo- murmuró esta vez Eriol.

-Ustedes no lo entienden, ¿o si?, están hablando de mi, él me ayudo y la reina lo descubrió- dije en voz baja, con un nudo en el estómago. Me sentía realmente mal, no lo podía dejar simplemente así.

-Tranquila Sakurita, vamos a salvarlo- dijo por fin la chica de ojos verdes, con un tono tan seguro que hizo que un poco de ánimo regresara a mi.

-¿por qué?- se quejó, visiblemente molesto Ethan, que se encontraba apartado del grupo. -Bueno es un criminal-

Le miré y me callé, me mordí la lengua para no soltar palabra alguna, pues de lo contrario hubiera dicho lo peor de mi vida. Él era realmente cruel.

Lo único que se escuchaba era un pájaro cantar a las afueras del lugar, pues nadie había comentado nada.

-Psss-

Nadeshiko me miró y luego a Eriol. -¿ese pájaro nos dijo Psss, a nosotros?

Mi joven amigo no tardo en salir y nosotros le pisamos los talones, sin embargo apenas dimos unos pasos afuera de la casa cuando dicho animal voló y se perdió en el horizonte.

Un ruido se escuchó entonces, como si alguien pisara una rama y ésta se partiera en dos.

-Psss-

Ese ruido de nuevo..

¿sería algún espía como lo había dicho mi amigo el fauno?. Estreché la mirada, estando atenta a cualquier cosa. Pero grata y al mismo tiempo grande fue la sorpresa que me llevé al encontrar a un castor.

Éste se acercó poco a poco a nosotros y Eriol se agachó, tratando de llamar la atención del animal con un chasquido de sus dedos.

-Aquí ven- luego de hablar empezó a hacer ruidos tratando de simular ser un castor. Aquello realmente me provocó gracia. -ven amigo-

-no te la voy a oler si es lo que quieres- habló el animal. Di unos pasos para atrás, aunque no pude evitar sorprenderme. ¡el lugar no paraba de ser increíble!.

-ah, uh, lo siento- habló un avergonzado Eriol, mientras se incorporaba. Yo no pude hacer nada más que reír levemente.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- preguntó el castor y todo rastro de risa se fue. Que hablara no me era extraño, porque tenía a mis guardianes, sin embargo, ¿qué me conociera?. ¿Cómo?.

-¿si?- pregunté algo desconfiada, sin embargo cuando vi aquel pedazo de tela que le había dado al señor Tomnus para limpiarse las lágrimas el primer día que lo conocí en manos del castor, algo de la inseguridad se fue y la preocupación empezó a recorrer todo mi ser.

-es el que le regale al señor...

-Tomnus, si, se lo llevaron después de dármelo- me lo tendió y yo lo agarré sin dudarlo mucho.

-pero... ¿dónde esta?

-vengan conmigo- murmuró entonces, antes de darnos la espalda y empezar la marcha hacia algún lugar desconocido.

* * *

**HOLA!**

¿cómo están?, espero que muy bien y también deseo que hayan disfrutado de este capi!

Dudas, confusiones, tomatazos, son bienvenidos.

Respondiendo review:

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: ¡Vaya! que terrible, espero que todo se solucione pronto y te recuperes muy muy muy rápido. Te agradezco de todo corazón que a pesar de estar en esas condiciones te tomes el tiempo de leer y escribir, en serio, ¡no me lo puedo creer!. Descansa y espero que pronto estés mejor.

taikara100 : ¡me alegro mucho saber eso!, y bueno también agradezco el tiempo que te tomas para leer y escribir. Con respecto a tu pregunta, pues si, planeo que dure unos cuantos capítulos más, además de que si habrá ExS en estos capítulos en los que estén en Narnia, sin duda alguna. Eriol no va a desaprovechar esta oportunidad después de todo n_n. En fin espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capi!

Maru-chan1296 :jajajajja muchisimas gracias por tu review, me ha echo reir mucho, además de ponerle más empeño a la historia. Créeme cuando te digo que a mi también me costo escribir esa parte, donde Syaoran le dice eso a Saku, pero tenía que... y si, ¡habrá venganza! xDDD si pudiera unirme lo haría, pero no e.e.e en fin, dejo de decir locuras, espero que hayas disfrutado el capi!

Karla McClain D: Hola, jejeje gracias por leer y escribir, realmente estoy muy agradecida! y bueno si tienes razón, pero como lo prometido es deuda, ya no sufrira por un largo tiempo. Y con respecto a esa duda de la misión de Utau, si, efectivamente, se verá más adelante! solo ten paciencia xD y bueno con las otras duditas si empujo Utau a Sakura, pues eso también se descubrirá *o* pero más adelante. después de todo, todo tiene un por qué. n_n

sakurita: ¡me alegra que te haya gustado el capi!, te agradezco que leas y escribas review, en serio me hace feliz. Y si, a mi también me gusto esa parte, sonreía cuando me lo imaginaba xD En fin, espero que haya sido de agrado este capítulo.

Bueno y sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

los quiere

B.C.M


	23. ¿Recado?

**Disclaimer:** _Los pjs de CCS no me pertenecen, tampoco Narnia y algunos animales parlantes. La trama, podría decirse que si es mía._

* * *

La casa de los castores era acogedora, a pesar de ser una presa. En ella se encontraban diversos muebles muy parecidos a los de la casa de Tomnus. Sin embargo eso no es lo que tenía interesado a los viajeros, si no, lo platica que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Quieren que les sirva más té?- pregunta la señora castora con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad y los ojos brillando con cierta ilusión.

-No, muchas gracias- respondió el joven de ojos azules. –¿Entonces está diciendo que es probable que el Señor Tomnus este en el castillo de la bruja?-

-Si, es muy probable, pero ya saben lo que dicen: solo algunos han cruzado sus puertas y _vuelto_ a salir- respondió el Señor castor, enfatizando el vuelto.

Sakura puso una cara de preocupación, si, sería algo complicado salvo a su buen amigo, pero ella no se daría por vencida fácilmente. Al ver el rostro de la chica, la Señora castora se acercó a ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pero hay esperanza querida- giró un poco hacia su esposo para reforzar lo dicho. -¿verdad?, ¿si hay esperanza, no?-

El compañero de la dueña de esa presa se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo, al escuchar las palabras que decía. -¡por supuesto que la hay!- respondió luego de haberse recuperado. –hay algo más que esperanza- El castor se inclinó un poco, como si fuese a decirles un secreto de mucho valor y solo ellos eran dignos de escucharlo. Miró a cada uno significativamente antes de hablar. –_Aslan_, esta en camino- susurró con la emoción contenida.

Los jóvenes lo miraron, sin embargo ninguno de ellos entendió lo que sus palabras realmente significaban.

Ethan quien había estado inmerso en la decoración más que en la plática, se atrevió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido, típico en él.

-¿Quién es Aslan?-

El castor al escuchar aquella pregunta se echo a reír con cierto tono burlón. Miró a su esposa, quien no compartía su risa, sino que miraba entre preocupada y seria a cierto joven. Esto dejó callado al castor al ver la gravedad de la situación.

-¿En serio no lo conocen?-

-Bueno, acabamos de llegar…- se atrevió a decir el joven mago.

-Bueno es el rey de todo el bosque, el gran jefe, ¡el verdadero rey de Narnia!- dijo con cierto orgullo en la voz. Pero el castor logró ver que aún así, ellos no entendían a lo que se refería.

-Estuvo ausente muchos años- agregó la señora castora, parecía que hablaba con un tono maternal, por el cariño que estaba impregnado en su voz.

-¡pero ha vuelto, y los está esperando en la mesa de piedra!-

Con las últimas palabras dichas por el castor, una gran curiosidad y confusión entro por cada uno de los presentes, ya que ellos no sabían que pintaban en todo esto.

-¿Nos está esperando?- habló Nadeshiko con cierta confusión.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Ellos no saben la profecía!- esta vez el castor se había exasperado.

-Pues entonces, diles- opinó su compañera.

-Escuchen. El regreso de Aslan, Tomnus arrestado, lo de la policía, ¡todo esta pasando por ustedes!- El castor miró a cada uno y había enumerado con sus garras cada suceso.

-¿Nos culpan de todo esto?- preguntó en un tono calmado el joven Hiragizawa.

-No, no los culpamos, ¡todo lo contrario!- la señora habló con una gran sonrisa.

-Hay una profecía- dijo el castor, tratando de explicarse mejor al ver que no habían progresado mucho en todo aquel asunto. –"Cuando el hijo de Adán en carne y hueso, en el trono de Cair Paravel esté sentado los malos tiempos se habrán ido".-

-Una antigua leyenda dice, que cuando dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva vengan, van a derrotar a la bruja blanca y a restaurar la paz en Narnia.- La voz de la señora sonó emocionada.

-¿Y creen qué somos nosotros?- preguntó Sakura, quien no había dicho ni mu sobre el asunto hasta ahora.

-¡Pues más vale que lo sean!- contestó el castor, levantándose de aquella silla de madera. –Porque Aslan esta preparando sus tropas..-

-¿Nuestras tropas?- preguntó Nadeshiko, algo sorprendida.

-No cometen un terrible error- aseguró Eriol, mirándolos de forma tranquila.

-¡Ni si quiera somos de aquí!, no somos héroes señor. Gracias por su hospitalidad pero…- Nadeshiko se levanta del asiento, sin quitar la mirada de aquellos animales parlantes. –ya debemos irnos-

-¿Por qué?, ¡no se vayan!- intentó el castor, levantándose igual.

-Tiene razón, tenemos que salvar al Señor Tomnus- apoyo Kinomoto desde su lugar, mirando a ambos con ojos de súplica.

-Sakura, tu tienes una misión que cumplir _no_ estamos…- La mirada de Eriol esquivó la de la ojiverde, miró a los castores y habló seriamente, para dejar en claro que no había marcha atrás y no era discutible el asunto. –para una guerra.

-Es hora de irnos. ¿Ethan?- preguntó Nadeshiko al aire. No lo vio, no había señales de él.

Algo no iba bien.

-Por casualidad, ¿Ethan no había visitado Narnia anteriormente?- el rostro serio del castor no les dio aire de confianza a ninguno de los presentes.

Ninguno sabía lo que se les vendría.

A una distancia prudente. Un joven se abraza así mismo mientras daba pasos tambaleantes. Sus pies se encontraban engarrotados por el frío que había en aquella parte del bosque, éstos se hundían entre las capas de fina nieve que cubría los suelos, tanto como las copas de los arboles.

Rogaba para que cada vez estuviera más cerca, no era muy paciente. En su mente pasaba que pronto estaría en un lugar cálido, comiendo ricas golosinas y disfrutando de la vista desde el gran palacio de la Reina de Narnia.

Fue entonces que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar numerosos pasos que provenían no muy lejos de ahí. Giró un poco su rostro, sin embargo no vio nada. El chico apresuró su andar, el castillo no estaría muy lejos.

El joven trató de correr pero sus pasos eran un poco lentos ya que sus piernas no le respondía muy bien por el frío y la nieve no lo dejaba avanzar como el hubiera querido.

Una gran frustración se apoderó de él. No dejaría que ellos se salieran con la suya. Ellos le iban a servir a él, ¡futuro príncipe de Narnia!, ¡él y solo él!, ¡nadie más!. Con esos pensamientos algo dentro de él se prendió. Sus pasos fueron más fluidos y rápidos y en poco tiempo alcanzó a visualizar en gran castillo de hielo.

No se detuvo a pensarlo, avanzó hacia él hasta que estuvo frente a las escaleras. Giró y vio sobre su hombro, ahí estaban, como lo esperaba.

Los había atraído a su perdición.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban los jóvenes y ciertos castores, viendo como el joven Ethan entraba al castillo.

-¡ETHAN!- gritó a todo pulmón la joven Nadeshiko, quien enseguida fue callada por el castor con un simple "shhh".

-¡Es la carnada!, la bruja quiere atraparlos, ¿no lo entienden?, lo único que puede salvarlo es Aslan-

Los chicos se miraron entre si y el silencio dijo todo. Ahora estaban obligados a terminar lo que había comenzado.

.

.

.

-¡corre mi amor! ¡ya vienen!- apresuró el castor cuando entró por la puerta de su cálido hogar.

-Ahí no tardo- contestó mientras empezaba a hacer una pequeña maleta con viveres y cosas necesarias para el viaje.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- preguntó Sakura mirando con cierta alarma a su alrededor.

-Ya me lo agradecerán, es un largo viaje y el castor es muy gruñón cuando tiene hambre-

-¡y también ahora!- contestó exasperado el señor castor, por los nervios que lo carcomían por dentro.

Sakura ayudó a la señora de la presa. Entre más rápido mejor había pensando. Sin embargo algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El sonido de la madera al ser cortada con dientes y garras, proveniente de afuera del lugar, combinado con unos gruñidos no tan amigables.

-Oh no-

-Rápido- murmuró el castor que había abierto un atajo. Los chicos no lo dudaron, ni lo pensaron dos veces antes de entrar.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando descubrieron que era un túnel. El joven castor, quien llevaba una antorcha los apresuró y guió sobre aquel laberinto a paso rápido. Bien sabía el animal parlante que no tardarían en descubrir aquel lugar los lobos y súbditos de la reina, de la bruja de Narnia.

Los gruñidos de los animales hacían eco en la cueva, no estaban lejos de ellos. Los nervios los empezaron a carcomer por dentro.

-¡Hubieras traído un mapa!- lo regañó la señora.

-¡Lo hubiera traído si no hubieras traído tanta comida!-contraatacó el castor, mientras miraba a los alrededores. Él trataba de ubicarse y concentrarse en aquel lugar, lo recordaba levemente, ya que casi no lo usaba.

-¡Rápido!- se escuchó una voz, que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes. Los habían alcanzado después de todo

.

Los gruñidos se escucharon ya no tan lejos. Kinomoto tomó su llave lista para usar su magia, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, pues de un momento a otro Eriol la había tomado en brazos y empezado a correr junto al resto.

La chica de ojos verdes se sonrojó levemente y el latido de su corazón se había echo más y más rápido conforme pasaba tiempo en aquella posición.

-E-Eriol…- susurró sin embargo el chico no la escuchó.

-¡por ahí!, ¡rápido, suban!- La voz del castor ordenó. Ellos no dudaron y junto con Eriol, el castor tapo la entrada hacia el exterior.

-Eso nos daría tiempo suficiente para correr…-

-Eriol podríamos usar magia para…- empezó a decir la castaña pero el joven ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Si hacemos eso, es probable que uno de ellos vaya y le diga, eso no nos convendría a nosotros, Sakura-

-Pero…-

-¡Ah!- El grito de Nadeshiko aturdió a los dos jóvenes, y los trajo a la tierra. Los dos castores se encontraban abrazados, mientras que la chica veía horrorizada las pequeñas estatuas de piedra con forma de animales, que parecía, cobrarían vida en cualquier momento por su realismo.

-Lo siento- susurraba la señora.

-Era mi mejor amigo-susurró como respuesta el castor mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-Sus altezas- Una voz desconocida llamó la atención de los presentes. Allí, parado frente a ellos, había un zorro de pelaje rojizo y ojos brillantes como la misma luz de la luna.

-¡tu que haces aquí traidor!- hablo el castor enojado, refiriéndose al zorro que estaba frente a ellos.

-Me ofendes, yo solo venía por aquí para ver si eran ciertos los rumores, ¡y vaya que así eran!- miró significativamente a los tres humanos que se encontraban en frente suyo. –Me alegra tener la dicha de conocerles, su majestad.

-¡Deja de halagar!, ¡traicionaste a…!- empezó de nuevo el señor castor sin embargo fue interrumpido.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡de echo ahora misma tengo una misión designada por el mismísimo Aslan!- comentó, orgulloso.

-¿Aslan?, ¿lo has visto?, ¿cómo es?- preguntó la señora, con la curiosidad en su voz.

-como…-el joven zorro parecía que se lo pensaba por unos segundos. –como todo lo que nos habíamos imaginado-

Los gruñidos no muy lejanos los sacaron de aquella agradable plática, los trajeron a la realidad y unos se miraban entren si.

-Rápido, escóndanse, yo los cubriré- habló el zorro muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pero, tú tienes una misión que cumplir…-

-Si, al igual que ustedes, rápido, vayan-

Y como si aquello último hubiese sido una orden los presentes subieron a la copa de un árbol para no ser vistos. Desde ahí podían ver como la escena se tornaba cada vez peor.

Los lobos habían acorralado al pequeño zorro, mientras que lo amenazaban y gruñían, tratando de sacarle la información de dónde se encontraban aquellos que estaban siguiendo. Él parecía nervioso, demasiado, sin embargo luego que el líder se desesperara y ordenara a uno de ellos que inmovilizara al animal parlante, tomándolo de cuello con sus filosos dientes, los cuales se le encajaban cada vez más, el zorro terminó diciéndoles que se encontraban al norte.

El lobo dejó tirado a un lastimado zorro y los espectadores de tan cruel escena bajaron para ayudarle.

Se organizaron para crear una fogata mientras que Eriol examinaba las heridas. Al notar la gravedad del asunto el joven mago no tuvo opción y como recompensa por haberlos ayudado sanó las heridas con su poderosa magia.

-¿Cómo es posible?, pensé que usted era un hijo de Adan- dijo un confundido zorrito mientas miraba los ojos azules del joven mago. Éste le sonrió tranquilamente y de una forma enigmática.

-A veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan ser-

-Lo sé, pero, ¿los humanos poseen poderes mágicos?-

-Algunos de ellos, si- aseguró la reencarnación de Clow, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entiendo. No es lo que esperaba.- se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. –Ah se me olvidaba. Aslan tiene un mensaje para el "de ojos azules": "Cuando todo parezca difuso habrá una luz, sin embargo ésta aparecerá cuando la niebla se haya ido. Lo quitado será devuelto y una decisión que tomar cambiará muchas cosas".

El joven Hiragizawa lo miró tranquilamente, sin embargo no había logrado entender el significado de aquello, se dijo que lo pensaría más tarde puesto que ese no era el momento.

-Bueno he de irme, todavía tengo cosas que hacer- el zorro se levantó del lugar, quedándose en cuatro patas. –Por favor despídase por mí de sus majestades y de los castores. Todavía les queda un largo viaje, os deseo suerte- Y sin más, desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

El joven se quedó mirando en aquella dirección, todavía resonaban las palabras de aquel animal parlante en su cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón, aquellas palabras le perturbaban.

.

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes y los castores se pusieron en marcha, no tenían tiempo que perder.

La jovencita Nadeshiko iba hablando animadamente con la señora castora acerca de la desastrosa cena de ayer, que por cierto había echo la joven humana. Sin embargo había quemado gran parte de la cena, lo que hizo prometer a la castora que algún día le daría lecciones.

El joven Hiragizawa iba detrás de ellos, él no había abierto la boca desde la mañana ni para decir mu, algo que, en definitiva extraño a la joven maestra de cartas. Algo había raro en su buen amigo, pero no sabría decir qué era.

-Eriol- llamó la ojiverde, la cual se encontraba a su lado. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que decidió intentarlo nuevamente. -¿Eriol?-.

Nada.

La chica frunció el ceño pero no digo nada. Algo había pasado desde anoche, pero, ¿qué?.

Suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte. Podía observar desde ahí el millar de arboles cubiertos de nieve y mucho más lejano un lago que se encontraba congelado. Era una vista hermosa, sin lugar a dudas.

.

.

-¡Arnold!, ¡espera!- una ardilla hablaba, tratando de seguirle el paso a su buen amigo. El era un pequeño humano, un hijo de Adán que había sido criado por los fuertes y astutos lobos del sur, había sido escondido de la bruja por mucho tiempo. Aunque primero fue un escándalo y visto mal por todos los de la manada, pronto el joven con nombre Arnold ganó su corazón por su astucia, fortaleza e inteligencia. Era alguien caprichoso y además orgulloso.

De cabellos plateados, ojos azules profundo y tez tan blanca como la misma nieve de aquel invierno eterno. El bello humano corría por el bosque con una armadura algo vieja pera no por eso menos fea.

-¡He dicho que esperes!, ¡Agh éste humano me sacará canas verdes!- decía su compañera la ardilla, seguida de un pequeño lobo de pelaje blanco con ciertos tonos grisáceos.

-No seas aburrida Amanda, solo queremos ver a los fugitivos de la reina- contestó con voz infantil en lobo que corría con cierta dificultad debido a la nieve.

-¡por eso mismo!, ¡si se enteran que nos hemos acercado a _esos_… nos darán una paliza, sabes como es Druot con eso!, ¡no tolera a los humanos!-

-No pueden ser tan terribles como los describen- habló por fin Arnold, quien iba a la cabeza. Y es que aquel chico no sabía qué rayos era eso que los lobos ponían como nombre "humanos" o "hijos de Eva y Adán", nunca había visto a uno y no quería perder la oportunidad. ¡Él como un lobo del sur quería averiguar qué eran!.

El joven Arnold paró su carrera cuando escuchó una voz dulce, incluso podría decirse que… ¿cálida?, llamando a quizás alguien, un compañero podría ser.

El chico de ojos azules se escondió entre arbustos para poder ver sin ser descubierto. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una… una… ¿humana?, si podría ser, con alguien más. Aquellos dos se parecían pero lo que le aterró fue, ¿por qué se parecían a él?. Esos no eran lobos del sur, entonces… ¿por qué?.

-¡Ah!, ¡ahí están los humanos!- contestó fastidiada la ardilla. -¿los has visto?, ¿si?, pues eso era lo que querías, ahora, vámonos-

¿Humanos?, ¿eso eran?, entonces ¿por qué su parecido?, no, definitivamente no podía quedar con la duda. Tenía que saberlo.

Los humanos empezaron a alejarse, conforme cruzaban aquel lago congelado. Debía seguirlos, definitivamente.

-Vámonos…-

La voz de su amiga ardilla quedó paralizada cuando escuchó unos cascabeles. Él mismo se quedó echo de piedra. Eso no era bueno.

-¡La bruja!, ¡la bruja!, ¡huyamos!- el lobito salió corriendo seguido de la ardilla pero el humano no se movió.

El carruaje no iba hacia ellos precisamente, iban hacia los humanos, quienes corrían a todo lo que daban. La distancia se estaba cortando, era seguro que no tenían salida, los atraparían fácilmente.

La escena pasó demasiado rápido, el carruaje se detuvo algo lejos de ahí, sin embargo de un momento a otro los humanos habían desaparecido.

¿Dónde se habían metido?.

Los segundos pasaron, los cuales se convirtieron en minutos, hasta que por fin un castor salió.

El animal se quedó ahí parado, viendo el carruaje y la figura que baja de éste. No era la bruja, estaba seguro, porque si así fuese, había subido de peso sin lugar a dudas.

El castor llamó al resto y luego de eso, Arnold logró escuchar grititos de emoción y mucho movimiento.

No dudo más, empezó a andar nuevamente, en dirección contraria de sus amigos. Él iría tras los humanos.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, lamento la demora. Recién entre a la escuela y no me han dejado descansar ni un solo día :C apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero espero que me perdonen, en serio, ¡mil disculpas!. Sé que este no ha sido el mejor capítulo y es que tampoco he sabido como continuarlo he tenido un bloqueo de escritor ._.

Agradezco a:

Maru-chan1296: Muchas gracias!, jajaja no eso se verá después te lo prometo. Y pues quizás si salgo de hechizo pronto, no sé, todo puede suceder (?). Me alegra que te haya emocionado jajajaj y si la habrá, supongo. Se agradece la paciencia y que sigas leyendo y escribiendo *-*

taikara100 jaja me alegra haber escuchado eso! espero que me perdones por la demora. Y si, habrá un Eriol POV, promesa. Espero y te haya agradado el capítulo.

rubi-chan00 Jajajaj ntp, yo me atrasé en actualizar! y yo culpo a mis profesores por esto a_a Ja! yo tmb me acordé de eso cuando lo estaba escribiendo, de echo me base un poco en eso. No se lo planeo dejar fácil (?), así le ponemos emoción. xD Y si, tampoco se la dejaremos muy fácil a Li e.e después de todo él hizo y esta haciendo sufrir a Sak. Y si, ¡nueva aventura!, no entiendo como es que paso pero bueno. Haha sin lugar a dudas!.

sakurita Jaja me alegra escuchar eso, a mi tmb me hzo gracia y me gusto esa parte(: Y pues eso aún no lo sé. supongo que se los dejaré a los lectores y habrá votación(?) o no sé. Lamento por cierto, la demora. Espero te haya gustado el cap.

Nicole: Hola me alegro leer tu Review *-* awww! me dio mucha ternura! perdón por la demora, me he tardado mucho mucho! espero no te haya echo esperar demasiado, pero bueno al menos aquí esta el nuevo capi!. Muchisimas gracias ^^ y pues lo pensaré! lo prometo. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y nos leemos en el prox!

Gracias por ser pacientes, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_os quiere: B.C.M_


	24. Despertar

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son son de mi autoria, le pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. Sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

En aquella habitación en penumbras, tres pares de ojos deslumbraban. Aquellas tres figuras tenían su atención en un aparentemente estanque común y corriente. Sin embargo, si se miraba con fijeza, en aquella agua inmóvil y tranquila, se podían percibir figuras que se movían, como si se tratase de una visión borrosa, como un sueño.

En medio de aquel silencio, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta de madera pesada y vieja, al ser abierta. Un poco de luz se infiltró entonces de la habitación contigua y entonces una cuarta figura hizo acto de aparición.

-Padre, ¿me ha llamado?- murmuró con voz seca, pero no por eso sin educación, un joven de unos catorce años de edad. Sus facciones le hacían ver mucho más grande. Aquella seriedad y frialdad que pintaba en su rostro, le dejaban en claro a quien le viese que aquel niño era alguien maduro e inteligente, además de tener un toque enigmático en sus ojos grises.

-Si, hijo mío- dijo la figura más alta y robusta de todas. –Acércate, ¿ya tienes _eso_ listo?, ¿o todavía esta _incompleto_?- interrogó el señor con una mirada severa, esperando la respuesta del chiquillo.

-Todavía no- respondió él chico de ojos grises, sin apartar la mirada de su padre. "Si piensa, que con esa mirada me intimida, esta completamente equivocado. ". Ése pensamiento se escuchaba en la cabeza del chiquillo, cuyo rostro se encontraba tan tranquilo como el mismísimo estanque.

-¿y se podría saber, por qué?- La mirada de su supuesto padre ardía en llamas, era alguien que se desesperaba con suma facilidad y actuaba por mero impulso. –O quizás, esa no es la pregunta correcta. Tú… -miró a la figura que se encontraba a un costado suyo. -…¿acaso no has cumplido con mi requerimiento?-.

La mirada calculadora de la figura femenina, se removió. Se enderezó y le miró a los ojos sin una pizca de temor en ellos. –Lo hice, el chico habló y ella se hizo pedazos- empezó a hablar con serenidad, pero con voz apagada. –Y se lo traje como me ordeno, seguramente todavía esta inconsciente en una habitación cerrada con llave-

-Bien- Soltó junto con un resoplo, mirando entonces al chico de ojos grisáceos. –Entonces, ¿por qué motivo no se completado aquello? –

El chico alzó levemente con gesto de superioridad, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se elevaron y una esfera de energía apareció justo en medio de éstas, suspendida en el aire. Dentro de ella una llave con forma de estrella con un color gris, más cercano al negro.

-La réplica de la llave de la cazadora de cartas aún esta gris, ¿no ha logrado tornarse negra por completo?- preguntó la figura femenina, de ojos amatista.

-¿Qué no la ves con tus propios ojos?- preguntó con voz gélida y con un toque de burla, la otra figura que hasta ése momento se había encontrado sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Cállense!- ordenó la figura más alta de ésos tres.

"Al parecer, esta vez tiene un oponente fuerte. Me pregunto por cuanto será capaz de soportar la criatura, la presa de mi padre. Ésta réplica de llave, es la esencia de esa persona, que se ha adquirido con base a un hechizo; cada noche, se le añade magia oscura, tiñendo la llave para que el propietario de la verdadera caiga en un estado de desesperación, de locura, de dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza. La vuelve vulnerable, débil y fácil, para que en el último momento, después de jugar un rato con la presa, de el golpe final. Y sin embargo, ésta presa a durado más que las anteriores, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tendría de especial él o ella?"

-No entiendo por qué, entonces ella no ha caído- susurró entre sus reflexiones el padre. Un brillo de curiosidad iluminó los ojos del muchacho de catorce. "Entonces, es una ella y definitivamente es más fuerte que el resto. Hay momentos en que la llave se torna blanca, no se lo he mencionado pues seguro caerá en un estado de estupefacción y cometerá una tontería, es un ser impulsivo mi padre. Y que se torne claro el objeto, tanto como la mismísima nieve, es de mala suerte para nosotros, quiere decir que… ella recupera la calidez de su corazón, las esperanzas y se hace fuerte… es por eso que cada vez se hace más complicado tornarse oscura. A veces me pregunto si con éstas pruebas no la estamos haciendo más fuerte y nos estamos perjudicando a nosotros."

-Elliot Romanov, acércate. ¿Nunca te he mostrado quién es nuestra presa actual, verdad?. Ven a conocerla, ¡es tan insignificante!. No sé como Clow la escogió a ella. –dijo con tono burlón el hombre, haciéndole señas para que se acercara, aunque apenas fuesen visibles en aquella oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

Él hizo lo que se le ordenó, sin quejarse ni replicar. Siendo sinceros, él no tenía tanto interés en saber quién era.

Al estar a escasos pasos del estanque pudo divisar en éste, una figura, una frágil y que radiaba una luz que era complicado de explicar. Una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos como las esmeraldas se veía ahí. En frente de ella, un chico de cabellos castaños la miraba con suma indiferencia y frialdad.

"Un acto", pensó enseguida. "Ése chico esta bajo un hechizo, se le ve a leguas". La mirada grisácea reposó unos segundos en la figura femenina. Cruzaron miradas y una sonrisa irónica se posó en el rostro del joven. "Ella ha sido, por supuesto. Ha sido un testigo de los poderes de la chica mariposa".

Él joven de cabellos castaños, que se veía en el estanque, le empezó a murmurar unas cosas a la chica. El rostro de la joven de ojos verdes empezó a romperse en mil pedazos, quizás igual que su corazón. "Recuerdo eso, fue entonces cuando la llave llegó al punto de tornarse completamente oscura, pero…" Los ojos del chico se estrecharon ante ésos pensamientos. "… luego solo transcurrieron unos segundos cuando la llave se tornó blanca, inexplicablemente".

Las figuras del estanque dejaron de moverse y la voz de su padre se hizo notar. –Esto fue hace unas horas, desde entonces hemos perdido la ubicación de la chica- miró a su hijo detenidamente antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras. –Encuéntrala y termina con ella, estoy harto-

"No, estás harto por no darle alcance fácilmente y vencerle en el juego que has creado. Que impaciente eres".

-Si disculpa mi cuestionamiento, gustaría saber, ¿dejará que todo terminé de manera tan simple?- habló el chico con absoluta calma.

-Tengo otros asuntos de los cuales preocuparme, no de juegos que demoren tanto y lleguen a aburrir- dicho esto le hizo una seña para que se retirara y saliera de ahí.

El chico sin decir más, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación en penumbras. Al cerrar la puertas detrás de él, observó con atención la llave que estaba dentro de aquella esfera que transmitía debilidad al verdadero usuario de la llave, la cazadora de cartas.

Era curioso, cuando la vio, sintió un extraño interés por ella. Quería saber mucho más de ella, era difícil de explicar. Nunca había desobedecido a su padre y ésta vez no sería la excepción, ella no valía la pena. Sin embargo antes, tenía que resolver sus dudas.

Extendió ambos brazos, como cuando lo hizo para invocar la llave réplica y murmuró unas palabras. –Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Elliot, que se ha encargado de tu única misión, destruir al portador.- En seguida de haber dicho aquel conjuro, la llave cambio de forma. Se transformó a un báculo de tamaño mediano, muy parecido al verdadero, la única diferencia visible era la insignia de la familia que se encontraba grabada en la parte inferior de éste objeto.

Con un movimiento inclinó levemente el báculo y luego le movió en sentido horizontal, como si rompiera una especie de tela invisible que le obstruía el paso. Fue entonces que una llanura se empezó a abrir tras el paso del báculo. –Llévame a tu portadora- El hueco vació, que contrastaba contra el pasillo de la mansión, se iluminó y dejo ver en éste un bosque infinito, con una fina capa de nieve cubriéndolo.

-Vamos allá- Y tras esas palabras, traspaso el umbral.

Unas horas antes un misterioso hombre había dado alcance a la cazadora de cartas y al resto de los viajeros, ellos le habían confundido con la bruja blanca pero ésta persona era completamente diferente, ¡hasta les había dado presentes!.

A la chica que era parecida a la madre de Sakura, le dio un arma, un arco y una flecha.

A la reencarnación de Clow le dio una extraña perla que se teñía de vez en cuando. "Es un recordatorio" había dicho el señor de cabellos blancos. "Te será útil un día", agregó con un tono enigmático, además de regalarle una espada deslumbrante junto con un escudo que tenía el emblema del león en ellos. y sin más, terminó con Sakura, otorgándole una figura de cristal con forma de un sol y una luna fusionados, "te ayudará en el camino de regreso" había dicho esas palabras a la castaña, dejándola completamente confundida. Después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer allí "Santa", se retiró.

Los viajeros caminaron por horas, sumidos en pensamientos y en algunos ratos en risas, hasta que una tormenta de nieve les obligo a parar y a adentrarse en una cueva para pasar la noche. Eriol, Sakura y el castor habían ido por algo de leña, y la señora castor y Nadeshiko habían quedándose en la cueva para preparar la comida.

"Te ayudará en el camino de regreso, ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?, ¿regreso hacia dónde, hacia casa?", la chica de cabellos castaños no podía sacarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza, miraba con detenimiento el objeto, mientras caminaba distraídamente por los bosques.

-Sakura- llamó el joven inglés con tono amable; la chica le volteó a ver, mirándole por encima de su hombro con interés.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?- preguntó con curiosidad, esperando la respuesta del ojiazul.

-¿Estás pensando en las palabras del señor, no es cierto?- cuestionó el inglés, acercándose a ella con leña siendo cargada por sus brazos.

-Bueno, a decir verdad…-empezó la cazadora. –Si, sus palabras me han intrigado mucho y tengo un presentimiento que me abruma…

-¡Chico!, ¡ayúdame con esto!- la voz del castor se escuchó no muy lejos, llamando al inglés con apresuramiento. –rápido que debemos irnos cuanto antes o pescarán un resfriado-

Eriol miró fugazmente a la joven Kinomoto antes de empezar a caminar en dirección del animal, dejando a Sakura con las palabras en la boca.

La chica suspiró y miró el cielo oscuro, apenas iba a anochecer, aquel día se le había echo más largo que de costumbre. De pronto las grises nubes empezaron a moverse y el bosque empezó a oscurecerse gradualmente. Los árboles tomaron forma de figuras siniestras y dejaron de escucharse los sonidos de los animales.

-¿Eriol?- preguntó en voz alta la esmeralda, sin obtener respuesta. -¡Eriol!- volvió a intentar. Nada.

La cazadora empezó a caminar en la dirección por donde se había ido el inglés, esperando verlo por alguna parte. Algo no iba bien.

"Una presencia, existe otra escondida en éste bosque. ¿Quién?, no es la de Eriol, es un mago poderoso, creo. ¿Estará relacionado con lo que esta pasando?"

Ésos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente y muchísimos más. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, nada con vida, como si todo estuviese detenido, como si estuviera sola en aquel bosque.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó contra ella, una bestial, que le obligó a taparse el rostro con sus brazos. El frío invernal caló por sus huesos y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, no precisamente por ésta causa.

Cuando el viento hubo aminorado, pudo dejar caer los brazos a los costados y se quedó helada ante lo que vio. Una figura enorme se alzaba frente a ella con el castor y Eriol, ambos inconscientes, en sus enormes y peludas garras afiladas. La bestia media aproximadamente unos diez metros de alto, su cuerpo robusto y peludo de un color blanco como la nieve y aquellos ojos llenos de odio, de un color amarillo, le hacían temer. La chica había pensado "El hombre de las nieves", pero eso era mucho más temible, aquello era _real_, el hombre de las nieves era un cuento que se les contaba para entretenerse y en el caso de la castaña, no poder conciliar el sueño.

-Así que tu eres la famosa presa, no eres la gran cosa- murmuró una voz grave y llena de burla, no muy lejos de allí.

La castaña se sorprendió y busco al dueño de esa voz, encontrando a un joven de ojos grisáceos, piel parecida a la de porcelana, estatura mediana y cabellos rubios, casi tocando el blanco. Parecía un muñeco de porcelana, vestía pulcramente con ropas negras, resaltando una gabardina de color marrón. Más que en su apariencia, la chica se interesó y llego a cierto grado de estupor al notar el objeto que se encontraba en la mano derecha del sujeto, ¡ese objeto era idéntico a su báculo!. Instintivamente la joven cazadora de cartas se llevó una mano al cuello, tocando su llave.

-¿Te gusta mi mascota?- cuestionó el joven. -¿O quizás estés más interesada en esto?- alzó levemente su mano derecha, para recalcarle el objeto en su posesión.

La chica al escuchar sus palabras se puso en posición de defensa. "Él le ha hecho daño a mis amigos, aquel desconocido es la presencia que sentí tiempo atrás. Además, ¿por qué tiene eso?, ¿quién es él?, ¿qué quiere?, ¿por qué hizo eso?".

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien ha aceptado ésta misión contigo, ¡Libérate!- La chica invocó su báculo de manera apresurada, aferrándose a él sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos extraños. -¡Suelta a mis amigos!- repuso, dejando sus dudas atrás y mirando de manera desafiante al chico.

-Vaya, la presa, el gatito indefenso tiene garras- murmuró con ironía. –Vamos a jugar entonces, veo que tienes mucha energía- susurró con una sonrisa, alzando la barbilla en gesto de superioridad. –Astron, ¡ataca!- ordenó, moviendo el báculo oscuro en dirección a la cazadora de cartas. Con un chasquido de dedos, el joven hizo que las figuras de los amigos de la castaña desaparecieran de las manos del monstruo y aparecieran al lado de él. –Ven por ellos, si puedes-

"Veo que tendré que luchar contra eso, ¡Hay no!, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué no habrán venido Kero o…?, ¡No Sakura, debes ser fuerte!, primero debo de vencer al monstruo para luego ir tras el chico y traer a mis amigos de vuelta"

Astron, la bestia blanca, dio un zarpazo en dirección a ella. La castaña reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo convocando a una de las cartas. -¡Vuelo!- La chica desplegó sus alas, volando hasta el cielo. Desde ahí era más complicado que le diera alcance esa cosa.

"¿Qué podré hacer para deshacerme de él?... ¡Ah, ya sé!" . – ¡conviértete en aliado de la justicia y atrapa a ese temible monstruo blanco!, ¡Bosque!- La carta hizo lo ordenado y envolvió al monstruo, dejándole inmóvil.

-Buena jugada, pero no te confíes- susurró y sacó de su bolsillo una baraja de cartas, oscuras como el báculo que traía en sus manos aquel misterioso joven. –Bosque, deshazte del hechizo-

La carta brillo y de ella salió una réplica exacta de la carta Sakura, bosque. Ésta rodeo como la primera carta al monstruo y rompió las ataduras de la bestia, además de dejar a la carta original en su estado ordinario.

La cazadora se bloqueó entonces. "¿Cómo?, ¿cómo es posible que haya regresado a bosque en su estado de carta?, ¿por qué?, ¿quién es él?", se preguntaba la joven, con intriga y cierto grado de temor. Desde que lo vio había sentido una fuerte opresión en su pecho, una sensación desagradable y se había empezado a sentir débil. "No, no puedes rendirte, vuelve a intentar, piensa… si él es capaz de deshacer todas mis cartas con las suyas, es ahí donde radica el problema, pero antes…"

-¡Oscuridad, escudo, espada, espejo, salto, fuerza!- invocó a las seis cartas, brillando todas a la vez. Tendría que experimentar con las cartas, como solía hacerlo en los videos de Tomoyo.

El cielo y todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro. Espejo copió a su dueña y la réplica adquirió en sus tobillos alas que le permitían saltar a grandes alturas, ellas tenían las órdenes de recuperar a sus amigos, mientras que escudo les protegería en la misión y fuerza le ayudaría a la carta espejo a tomar a ambos chicos sin el menor esfuerzo. El báculo se transformó en espada y al tiempo que Sakura volaba y cortó la rama donde se encontraba el sujeto, espejo tomo en ese preciso momento en sus manos a ambos amigos de la castaña, alejándose después de ahí.

Tanto espejo, con los amigos de Sakura como ella se alejaron. Sin embargo la luz regresó de pronto y Sakura quedó atrapada en un momento de distracción por aquel asombro en una de las garras del monstruo blanco.

El joven aplaudió.

-Felicidades-susurró. –Ahora se han aclaro muchas cosas, pero quizás, si hubieses sido más lista hubieras durado mucho tiempo más minina. Eres tan solo una chiquilla.

.¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó con furia la card captor, sin hacer el esfuerzo por disimularlo. -¿Qué te hace querer hacerme daño, involucrar a mis amigos?

-¡Oh!, ¡solo eres un juguete!- repuso divertido, soltando una carcajada al ver a su pequeña gatita indefensa. –Había esperando menos de ti, ¡pero incluso ha sido emocionante, la he pasado bastante bien!, lástima que todo termine aquí- susurró cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz a uno serio y gélido. –Puedes ver el lado positivo, cuando termine tu vida, _él _puede volver a la normalidad y todos a tu alrededor, ¿no?, están aquí por ti. En tu misión. Ellos no deberían estar aquí-

La joven al escucharlo dejó de forcejar, pues se trataba de liberar de aquel agarre del monstruo.

-¿Él?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿qué sabes tú?- preguntó, estando consciente la joven que quizás no le contestaría, como a sus primeras preguntas.

-Li- pronunció su nombre indiferentemente. –Sé todo- sonrió de lado al ver los efectos que sus palabras producían en la castaña pálida y con los labios tocando el azul. –Sé que ellos están aquí por tu supuesta misión para derrocar a mi padre, inútil. Son unos idiotas, ¿cómo se creen capaces de derrotarle a _él_?- El báculo oscuro se alzó y la esfera de energía apareció nuevamente. –Todo es tú culpa, ellos están inconscientes en éste frío invernal por ti. Syaoran dejó a su familia y regresó, tus amigas humanas corren más peligros y ponen su vida en riesgo, ¡todo el mundo puede morir en un instante por ti!, ¿te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres?, ¡y solo por ser una cobarde, Tú eres una cobarde, una débil, eres despreciable!, solo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar todo esto tu sola. ¿Ahora lo ves?, No, no pongas esa cara, ¡lo sabías desde un principio pero te negabas a admitirlo, no has sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para emprender el viaje sola y decirles que "no". Y lo peor de todo, con cada segundo que pasa te vuelves más débil y pones en riesgo la vida de los demás que están a tu cuidado y confían en ti, en peligro, te desatiendes de los problemas y solo te concentras en tu amado Syaoran. ¡Oh!, ¿por qué inclinas la cabeza?, ¿no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos?. –El chico amplió su sonrisa y miró de reojo el báculo suspendido en el aire, tornándose completamente negro-

-Tienes razón- murmuró débilmente la chica, con apenas un hilo de voz. –Si, soy despreciable- Una gruesa lágrima se derramó y surcó la mejilla de la castaña. –He sufrido mucho con éste viaje y a veces deseo que jamás lo hubiera iniciado, todo sería mejor. Sin embargo…- Otra lágrima más apareció. – me pongo a pensar que si yo no hubiera iniciado esto, si lo hubiera dejado de lado, ¿quién lo haría?, solo o acompañado… no importa. Yo comencé esto con un propósito, salvar a mis seres queridos. Y por eso yo…-la chica se aferró a su báculo, como si le diera fuerzas, pues se encontraba tan frágil como el cristal. En ese momento en el báculo oscuro le empezó a nacer una rajada empezando a romperse conforme la castaña hablaba. El hechicero de ojos grisáceos trato de mantener en control y proteger el báculo oscuro, pero todo era imposible. Trato de acercársele e irse, pero el objeto le repelía con fuerza, imposibilitando que se acercara a él. –no pienso rendirme. ¡No me importarán tus palabras!, yo no soy dueña de las demás personas como para negarles algo, ellos son completamente independientes y son sus decisiones, ¡yo las respeté!. Además, ¿qué importa si pienso en mi amado Syaoran?, es normal, ¡porque yo lo amo! Y me preocupo por él, si él ha venido es por mi y me he propuesto protegerlo, ¡por eso mismo, no solo me preocuparé por él, sino me preocuparé por todos y cada uno de mis amigos, porque les quiero!.

-¡Cállate! –gritó desesperado, pues el báculo negro se encontraba en un estado tan frágil, todas esas noches en vela, concentrándose por tornar oscuro el báculo, por tornar oscuro el corazón de la castaña, se estaban llendo al caño y todo por haberse propuesto jugar un poco con la presa.

-No pienso que las palabras de un extraño me mortificarán, de echo te agradezco por abrirme los ojos. ¡No me rendiré, terminaré con la misión!- dijo alegremente, alzando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos con una decisión y tenacidad reflejado en los ojos esmeraldas, una deslumbrante sonrisa adornaba su rostro antes de pronunciar las palabras funestas para el chico. –porque pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-

-¡NO!-

El báculo negro se rompió al tiempo que las cartas. El monstruo desapareció, desintegrándose y el chico miró a la chica con odio, con rencor, con ira contenida y una silenciosa promesa de venganza.

-¡Esto no terminará aquí!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desapareciendo del lugar. Sakura cayó de rodillas en la nieve helada. Su pecho subía y bajaba, pero había dejado de doler, como había estado pasando en la batalla. Se sentía libre y renovada, como si nada malo fuese a pasar y todo pareció brillarle entonces, era como si un peso se hubiera ido de sus hombros.

Un brillo plateado le llamó la atención, era un objeto escondido entre la nieve, era lo que había quedado del monstruo que la había apretado quizás intentando sacarle las tripas. Ella lo tomó en sus manos y sonrió aún más si es posible. Había encontrado otra esfera más, ya tenía tres y faltaban dos.

Alzó el rostro cuando escuchó toser a alguien. Eriol despertaba junto con el castor y ella también se sentía despertar de alguna manera, bastante distinta.

* * *

Notas de Autora: LO SIENTO!, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO CON TODA MI ALMA! no he actualizado en casi dos meses, ¡no tengo perdón, lo sé! y pensarán que "siempre dicen eso", pero siendo sincera no podía escribir. ¡Tenía todo mi tiempo ocupado y era muy complicado para mi, además de que tuve ciertos problemas por ahí que me bloquearon completamente!, espero que bueno... hayan disfrutado de la lectura y sobretodo les haya agradado.

Cambie mi forma de redacción, espero se haya entendido. Por cierto agradezco el apoyo incondicional de:

Nicole

Maru-chan1296

Princess Arrancar4Sakura

Karla McClain/HaRuMi McClain

karolmichelle

vanerosehudson

sakurita

yasmin MRY

Gracias a las nueves que han dejado review!, prometo tomar en cuenta sus opiniones, me hicieron muy feliz sus comentarios y me dieron ánimos cuando estaaban por los suelos. Yo desde acá les mando muchos besitos y abrazos, ¡prometo no volver a ausentarme de ésta manera!, sé lo que es. Además que en próximo capítulo será el doble de interesante(?) y estará arriba a más tardar el miércoles 19 de éste mes!

En fin se les quiere, cambio y fuera

B.C.M


	25. Los giros que da la vida

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

**R**ecordatorio:

"" pensamientos

(_cursiva_) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

**-**diálogos**-**

**.** cambio de escena

* * *

**D**espués de aquel extraño encuentro con el chico y el monstruo blanco, el viejo transcurrió tranquilo. Bueno, no del todo, habían tenido un encuentro con los lobos puesto que éstos animales les habían acorralado y obligado a rendirse. El río estaba a punto de descongelarse y ellos estaban a la mitad de éste, sino tomaban una decisión pronto los arrastraría el agua o los lobos atacarían.

Eriol tomó una decisión importante y en cuestión de segundos, la espada que le había regalado el león se incrustó en el hielo del río congelado, pocos segundos transcurrieron antes que el hielo se romperá en miles de pedazos y el agua empezara a correr de manera salvaje. Los lobos tuvieron que retirarse y otros fueron arrastrados por el río.

La corriente llevó a los tres humanos lejos, hasta que los castores quienes les habían seguido nadando, les ayudaron arrastrando el pedazo de hielo hasta una orilla.

Tras unos segundos para recuperar el aire, los chicos se vieron entre si, para corroborar que todo se encontraba en orden y no había pasado a mayores aquella situación.

La castaña estornudó y se abrazó a sí misma, el agua del río estaba helada y ella estaba completamente mojada, al igual que todos los presentes. El inglés sonrió enternecido al ver a la castaña y se acercó a ella inconscientemente, puso una mano en su mejilla y un resplandor rojizo rodeo la mano albina de él; en seguida las mejillas de la castaña recuperaron su color natural: el rosa parecido al pétalo de una flor. Más que por recuperar el calor por el hechizo de Eriol, la castaña se había sonrojado por el contacto, pues había sentido una pequeña descarga eléctrica cuando la yema de los dedos del chico la tocaron.

A pesar que Hiragizawa hizo esto mismo con Nadeshiko y los castores, añadiendo que uso otro hechizo para secar la ropa y pelaje de otros, haciéndoles un favor, el señor castor no pudo evitar explotar ante la sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo?- preguntó asombrado y confundido, exagerando sus movimientos mirando solamente al chico que le dirigía una mirada divertida y enigmática, junto con una sonrisa tranquila. -¡Pensé que ustedes eran normales!, me equivoque, ¿están seguros que son humanos?, ¿cómo hiciste eso?, ¿ustedes también pueden hacerlo?- cuestionó y su última pregunta dirigida a las chicas. -¿Es algún truco de magia?, ¿qué mas puedes hacer?, ¿por qué no hiciste algún truco de magia tiempo atrás para quitarnos a los lobos de encima?-

-Querido, estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas, ve lento o aturdirás al chico- habló la esposa del castor, colocando una mano su hombro para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Eriol ni si quiera se inmutó, guardo la misma expresión y contestó con serenidad y una pizca de diversión que era casi imperceptible. –Somos completamente humanos, lo que acabo de hacer es solo un conjuro de magia. Sé hacer muchas más cosas, ¿no es cierto, querida Sakura?, pero no ocupe la magia pues sino los lobos seguramente informarían a la bruja blanca y no podríamos usarlo en su contra- se explicó con naturalidad, dejando no muy satisfecho al castor, no porque no le agradaran las respuestas y planes del chico, si no porque todavía tenía muchas más dudas y preguntas.

El viejo continuó después de aquel incidente, el castor no dejó de hacer preguntas a la reencarnación de Clow y el chico le contestaba muy amablemente.

Por fin llegaron al campamento donde se encontraba el gran león, fueron recibidos magníficamente, con todas las miradas de distintas criaturas que jamás hubieran imaginado verlas en carne y hueso, vestidos con armaduras puestas en ellos. Las criaturas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, forjando armaduras, otros checando o practicando y les siguieron hasta quedar frente a una casa de acampar mucho más grande que el resto.

Las criaturas, que hasta ése momento les habían seguido se inclinaron hasta hacer una reverencia, incluso antes de que el gran Aslan apareciera.

El león hizo acto de presencia, era mucho más grande de lo que Sakura había imaginado, tenía una mirada benevolente e inteligente, dándole un aire de grandeza. La chica se sentía cohibida ante su presencia, lo mismo pasaba con Nadeshiko. Los tres se inclinaron segundos después, arrodillándose e imitando al resto al sentir el poder que emanaba de él.

-Bienvenido Eriol, reencarnación del mago Clow, bienvenida Sakura , cazadora de cartas, bienvenida valiente Nadeshiko y bienvenidos castores, les agradezco, pero ¿y el cuarto humano?- habló el león de dorada melena, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-A eso venimos señor- habló Nadeshiko, un poco tímida- mi primo fue capturado por la bruja blanca-

-¿Capturado?, pero, ¿cómo paso?- preguntó Aslan, con cierta incredulidad en su tono de voz.

-Los traicionó, así majestad- habló el castor, después de que nadie le contestara a Aslan.

-Entonces nos traicionó a todos- habló una criatura, la cual se encontraba no muy lejos de Aslan.

-Basta- soltó Aslan con voz tranquila, pero no lejos de ser una orden. –Debe existir una explicación-

-Fui algo dura con él señor-murmuró Nadeshiko, apenada y inclinando su rostro. –Es mi primo…

-Lo sé, y eso solo empeora su traición, salvarlo no será sencillo –comentó el león.

.

La esmeralda veía al horizonte, parada sobre una no muy pequeña cima, desde ahí si inclinaba un poco el rostro se podía ver gran parte del campamento y sino lejos de ahí se podían apreciar montañas, parte del mar y un castillo que se veía pequeño desde ahí.

-Ese es Cair Paravel- murmuró Aslan haciendo referencia al castillo. Él llego hasta colocarse a un costado de la chica, mirando el horizonte igual que ella. –El castillo de los cuatro tronos, en uno de ellos te vas a sentar Nadeshiko, ¿dudas de la profecía?-

-No, es solo que…-empezó la chica, mirando ahora al gran león –No soy quien piensas… yo soy solo un humano, no tengo poderes como Eriol o el carácter de Sakura-

-No es necesario que tengas magia o el carácter suficiente para ser menos que el resto, cada quien es distinto y es preciado de una manera u otra. Tu no poseerás magia o el carácter de la valiente cazadora de cartas, pero tienes coraje y tenacidad y enfrentas retos no importa el nivel de dificultad.

La esmeralda sonrió sin proponérselo, sintiendo como el ánimo resurgía en ella. La verdad es que se había sentido culpable en todo el viaje pues ella no había sido capaz de detener a su primo y ahora estaba preocupada por cómo estaría, pues era su familia y lo quería a pesar de todo.

-Nadeshiko, existe una gran magia más poderosa y que rige sobre todo, diferencia lo correcto de lo incorrecto y gobierna nuestros destinos, el tuyo y el mío.

-Pero yo ni pude proteger a mi familia

-Trajiste a salvo a tus amigos y sigues empeñada con la idea de salvar a tu primo, yo te prometo que haré todo lo necesario para traerlo, pero necesito que reflexiones en lo que te pido; igual que tu yo quiero salvar a mi familia.

El león movió una pata, acercándole un medallón circular de plata con un símbolo en el centro de un cerrojo grabado.

-Al igual que tu, el medallón se abrirá cando tú florezcas.

.

La joven Kinomoto se encontraba no muy lejos de Aslan y Nadeshiko, se encontraba a unos metros de un pequeño y caudaloso río; la chica estaba sentada en el césped con un vestido que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los tobillos y en el borde tenía bordado algunas figuras desconocidas para ella, era de un color rosa pálido y mangas de tres cuartos.

La esmeralda veía atentamente aquel reciente obsequio (la figura de cristal con la forma de sol y luna fusionados regalada por "Santa"), el cual se encontraba en su mano izquierda, para después mirar su llave, la cual estaba en la derecha. Ambos objetos brillaban, resplandecían con fulgor, cada vez que acercaba sus manos y cuando las alejaba volvían a su estado normal.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba la joven cazadora de cartas, no los había unido por temor, ¿pasaría algo bueno o malo si los juntaba?. "No creo que suceda nada malo, fue un obsequio de buena fe de aquel señor. Por algo esta pasando esto, ¿no?, tampoco pierdo demasiado en intentar… ¿cierto?. Además, es como si ambos quisieren reunirse por aquel extraño brillo que desprenden cada vez que los junto un poco." Tomó un poco de aire y reunió el coraje suficiente, dejo la figura de cristal encima de la llave. Por un instante un resplandor prácticamente cegó a la chica, pero después desapareció y nada paso, sin embargo en ése preciso momento sintió algo cálido inundar su cuerpo hasta llegar a la esquina más recóndita de éste.

-¿Hoe?- parpadeó varias veces la cazadora de cartas. –Oh vaya, tanto para na…- Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta de la esmeralda, puesto que antes de que terminara la oración la figurilla de cristal se había fusionado con su llave, convirtiéndose en una misma. Ésta conservaba el mismo color, pero la diferencia era que ahora, dentro del círculo que rodeaba a la estrella se encontraba la figura del sol, la luna y la estrella juntos, con la estrella en medio de éstos; ésta ya no tenía cinco picos sino diez y era de color oro, que la diferenciaba del sol y la luna que eran de color plateado.

-¡¿HOE?!-exclamó sorprendida, sin poder apartar la vista de la llave, entonces y solo entonces una sensación de un nuevo y creciente temor la invadió. ¿Y si no podía invocar su báculo?. Se levantó con cierta prisa y torpeza, estirando el brazo derecho con la llave en la palma de su mano.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. –Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura… quien acepto la misión contigo… -en ése momento abrió los ojos, soltando toda su energía. -¡LiBÉRATE!- La llave que se encontraba resplandeciendo y suspendida en el aire, ante las últimas palabras cambio de tamaño y forma. Sakura se aferró a él cuando estuvo a su alcancé y lo observó con impresión.

El color era rosa, como el usual; su tamaño no había incrementado considerablemente; las figuras (el sol, la luna y la estrella), habían incrementado su tamaño, puesto que ahora las puntas de la estrella sobresalían levemente de círculo y las figuras a su lado, el sol y la luna se habían acoplado a la estrella de tal manera de verse en completa armonía. Lo más curioso y que llamó la atención de la castaña, era que en el círculo que rodeaba a las figuras, existían cinco espacios circulares, tres de éstos espacios estaban ocupados de las esferas que había recolectado en los mundos anteriores y solo faltaban dos más… pero, ¿cómo habían llegado ésas esferas ahí?, según Sakura recordaba dos de las tres esferas estaban en el otro mundo y además, ¿por qué se fusionaron con su báculo?, ¿significaría algo?.

.

UNOS CUANTOS MOMENTOS ANTES

Algo lejos de ahí, se encontraba un joven en medio del bosque. El chico de cabellos azulados y gafas redondas, hojeaba un libro grueso y viejo, de pasta dura y de color rojizo, un libro tan usado y de tan grande pasado como el mismo Clow y era razonable, pues le había pertenecido a él.

-Esto… es muy interesante-murmuró para si con voz misteriosa y enigmática, pasando a la siguiente hoja amarillenta, que se encontraba así por el tiempo. -¿Por qué no intentar?- susurró y sonrió levemente. –Aunque si funcionara, lo más probable es que fuera mi perdición, ¿lo haré o seré lo suficientemente egoísta para beneficiarme a mí mismo de todo esto?-

La imagen de Sakura llorando vino a su mente y partió el corazón del albino. "¿Limpiar sus lágrimas o observar aquella sonrisa que me derrite más que el propio sol?. Y sin embargo, ¿para qué sigo divagando en lo mismo, si sé al final que decisión tomaré…".

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad- La llave que se encontraba en la palma derecha, empezó a flotar, rodeada de la magia del mago. -… muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol- la insignia apareció bajo sus pies, mientras que al mismo tiempo de decir dichas palabras las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor se mecían como si la brisa los estuviera moviendo. – …quien ha aceptado ésta misión contigo, ¡libérate!- El chico tomó firmemente el báculo con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda se encargaba de sostener el viejo libro.

-oh prisionero, demuestra tu fortaleza y tenacidad, rompe las cadenas que te atan y recupera tu libertad. Oscuridad que te has vuelto guardián, haz libre a tu prisionero y deja que florezca, desaparece canto fúnebre y desentierra esos viejos, presentes y quizás anhelantes futuros sentimientos, que éste conjuro rompa tus ataduras y por fin puedas volver a ver; desaparezcan cadenas del engaño- El báculo resplandecía de un color rojizo mientras que el inglés decía aquellas palabras, un frasco de cristal se fue formando, hasta tener un tamaño de unos ocho centímetros y un tapón en forma de corazón, con un líquido color lavanda dentro, éste frasquito se encontraba flotando a un metro de distancia de la superficie.

Eriol hizo desaparecer el libro y tomó el frasquito en su mano izquierda, la cual había desocupado.-Puede que esta sea mi última oportunidad- susurra con voz tratando de sonar tranquila. –Mi oportunidad para obtener y seguramente perder… lo más importante- Y tras decir ésas palabras se encaminó al río.

Sakura miró los arbustos cuando sus hojitas se movieron ligeramente. -¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó de forma serena pero algo alerta, después de todo lo que le había pasado no sabía qué esperar.

-Soy yo- susurró una voz familiar para la card captor. La chica, enseguida se tranquilizó.

-Ah!, eres tú Eriol, me asustaste –exclamó con sinceridad, soltando un ligero suspiro.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención-dijo con voz entre divertida y tranquila, saliendo de los arbustos y acercándose a la chica. –tengo algo para ti- El joven inglés se detuvo a un metro de ella y le tendió su mano, donde se encontraba el frasquito. –Tómalo, ¿sabes para qué es, no?- su voz sonó incluso más grave cuando dijo lo siguiente. –Yo también he notado, como el joven Li ha cambiado desde que visitamos el primer mundo, no estaba completamente seguro hasta ahora, pero creo que tendrá que ver con esto- agitó un poco el frasco para que ella observara el objeto. –creo que así podría regresar a la normalidad, sé que lanzaron un hechizo sobre él y creo saber cuál fue, si le das esto… seguro que volverá a poner los pies sobre la tierra y si no, encontraremos otra manera de traerlo de vuelta. –tomó algo de aire antes de proseguir el joven inglés.-Hay solo una manera para que funcione, no es cualquier cosa así que no puedes dársela a beber así sin más, debes de decir lo siguiente para, por decirlo de alguna forma, activar el hechizo: "Tu ser que has sido engañado, deshazte del hechizo para poder regresar a ser la persona que eras, rompe las cadenas que oprimen tu corazón y libérate"

-pero Eriol…-susurró con los ojos como platos la joven de ojos verdes y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. –Gracias, muchas gracias- lo soltó completamente, alejándose dos pasos para darle espacio y regalándole la sonrisa más hermosa que la chica poseía.

El corazón de Eriol empezó a latir con fuerza desde el momento en que ella le abrazo, oliendo su exquisito perfume y grabándolo en su cabeza. Sentía como empezaba a ponerse nervioso. "Lo haré?", esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza del inglés. Él se limito a negar con la cabeza. –No agradezcas- susurró con la voz más calmada posible, pero notó que podían escucharse los nervios en ella, "¿lo habrá notado?, no… estamos hablando de mi querida Sakura. Agh, que odioso, siento como me tiemblan las manos y me empiezan a sudar, también soy consciente de que en cualquier momento se me saldrá el corazón por el pecho, ¿qué me has hecho Kinomoto?, ¿acaso también has puesto un hechizo sobre mi?, oh quizás se trate de tu sonrisa… siempre que la veo pierdo la capacidad de pensar, no puedo… no quiero, no, no quiero que te vayas", pensó con infinita tristeza y melancolía, con los ojos de pronto cristalinos. Sostuvo con fuerza el frasco, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sorprendido de que el cristal no se rompiera por la fuerza empleada. "no quiero que te vayas con él, no quiero… yo prometo que te protegeré, estaré a tu lado hasta el final porque Sakura, _te amo_".

-¿Eriol, te pasa algo?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó de pronto con preocupación la esmeralda mientras tomaba la mano del inglés, la que sostenía el frasco, entre las suyas, pues ella se había percatado del ligero temblor de éstas.

-No… -susurró "nada esta bien", pensó el inglés, mirando los ojos esmeraldas de la chica. –No, no te preocupes, todo esta bien-

-Que alivio- dijo la chica con extrema sinceridad, sin notar la forma en que la miraba Hiragizawa. –entonces, ¿dices que esto… ayudará a Syaoran?

-Si- dijo mientras el chico le entregaba el frasco, después de haber disfrutando el contacto de las suaves manos de Kinomoto, las cuales le hicieron sentir aquel cosquilleo y tranquilidad, al menos durante unos segundos.

(_Paradise kiss - Lonely in gorgeous o__** Card Captor Sakura Musica - Eriol no Theme**__)_

-¡gracias!- recibió el frasco mientras le sonreía, iluminando su angelical rostro. -¿Cómo podría agradecerte?, te pagaré el favor con algo, ¿qué te gustaría?- le miró con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?- preguntó con un tono inocente y pensativo, con una pizca de un tono misterioso. -¿Sakura?- volvió a preguntar, solo para estar seguro, no de la respuesta que ella le daría si no de lo que estaba a punto hacer. "¿Estás seguro?".

-Si- dijo con emoción, sin despejar la mirada de los ojos del chico, sintiendo de pronto, la joven Kinomoto, algo de ansiedad por la respuesta, sin saber muy bien el por qué. –Siempre y cuando este a mi alcance

-Entonces…- murmuró sonriente, recuperando la tranquilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. –cierra los ojos- agregó después de mirarla por unos instantes.

La chica le miró sin entender muy bien el por qué, pero le obedeció, cerrando los ojos, esperando que él le indicara lo que seguía.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, pero a él le pareció una eternidad. Empezó a acercar su rostro, sintiendo como su corazón latía como el batir de alas de un colibrí, podía sentir su rostro ardiendo y el nerviosismo de hace unos instantes, además del cosquilleo cuando sintió el aliento de ella chocar contra su rostro por la cercanía.

Lo dudo por unos instantes, pero decidió hacerlo. Rozó ligeramente los labios dulces y suaves de Sakura, deleitándose con el sabor y con la explosión de emociones que hasta ése momento se habían desbordado, con aquel indescriptible e inolvidable beso.

Se separó de ella tan rápido como se había acercado y le dio la espalda cuando sintió que ella se tensaba. –Yo… Sakura, no lo lamento… - murmuró, pero no se movió aunque la razón le gritaba que se fuera inmediatamente de ahí por su atrevimiento.

El corazón de Sakura tembló y se estremeció cuando sintió la calidez del aliento de Eriol chocar contra su rostro, pero no pudo describir aquel sentimiento que sintió cuando él tocó gentil y dulcemente sus labios. Pudo sentir su cara arder, hasta se imaginó que de sus orejas salía humo. Trago pesadamente y aquella corriente eléctrica recorrió hasta la esquina más recóndita, con su corazón empezando una carrera sin fin. Ése había sido su primer beso.

Ella no sabía qué pensar y mucho menos qué decir, estaba confundida, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cabeza estaba echa todo un caos, se había formado un nudo en su garganta evitando que lograra decir cualquier cosa. Sentía en sus labios un hormigueo y una sensación completamente nueva la estaba llenando, estaba controlando los impulsos por abrazarle, su cercanía empezó a ponerla nerviosa conforme el shock empezaba a pasársele y los pensamientos razonables empezaban a llegar a su cabeza. Todavía no le parecía que aquello fuese real, las manos le temblaban y su pecho subía y bajaba.

_(__Mou Hitori no Shugosha__)_

-Vaya, ha sido más difícil encontrarte de lo esperado –murmuró una voz femenina a las espaldas de Sakura, la chica al escuchar aquello abrió los ojos y se giró bruscamente para encarar a dicha persona.

-Utau- susurró su nombre con incredulidad, no le daba crédito a lo que veía, era imposible…

Hiragizawa no se movió, estrechó los ojos, mirando aparentemente a la nada, sin embargo él había notado algo que antes no y no solo eso, no se encontraban solo ellos tres.

-Pero vaya, mira que me he encontrado con una escena de lo más… impresionante- susurró con voz cortante y burlona. La chica Kinomoto al oír sus palabras se volvió a poner tan roja como un tomate sin poder evitarlo. –Y yo que pensaba que estabas enamorada de Li, quiero decir… Syaoran- alzó levemente la barbilla, como gesto de superioridad. -¿No es así Li?- preguntó, como si él también se encontrase ahí. -¡Te ha mentido!, ¿no crees que deberías darle su merecido?-

Sakura se encontraba confundida, pero no menos alerta, ambos (Eriol y Sakura) habían invocado su báculo, pues ella misma, Utau, se había dejado expuesta y podían sentir la magia que provenía de ella. Sus sospechas pronto fueron disueltas, ellos sabían que ella, ella le había echo "eso" a Li.

-Sakura, ten cuidado- alertó Eriol, sobresaltando un poco a la card captor, puesto que se encontraba muy pegado a ella, espalda contra espalda. Sintió nervios, después de recordar lo que hasta hace unos minutos había ocurrido. Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza, para concentrarse en el problema actual.

-No es de tu incumbencia Utau- dijo con voz segura y firme a lo que la aludida simplemente se limitó a sonreír con amargura y repulsión.

-Si, tienes razón, no es asunto mío, ni si quiera de Li, porque ya no son nada- dijo la de ojos amatista con la intención de provocar a la card captor, lo que estaba logrando con facilidad. -¿qué?, no pongas esa cara, lo sabes, ¿no?, él me ama y te lo demostraré, ¿hasta que punto crees que es capaz de llegar Syaoran, hum?. Ups, he tocado un nervio, ¿no?, por la cara que pones- se río, burlona y con el tono de voz igual, sin embargo su tono cambio a uno serio y sin vida drásticamente. –pero yo no he venido a jugar contigo, sino a terminar de una vez por todas éste juego. ¡Ahora!- Tras decir aquella simple y última palabra, hubo una explosión y el lugar se cubrió por la niebla.

-Espada- se escuchó un murmullo, apenas perceptible para la cazadora, pero el joven Eriol fue consciente de ello, creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ambos para que estuvieran protegidos de los ataques. Pero había cometido un error. –Mago Clow, es un placer conocer al enemigo de mi tío- susurró la misma voz desconocida de antes y entonces partió el escudo que protegía tanto a Kinomoto como a Hiragizawa, dejando estupefacto al último.

-¿Cómo?- apenas pudo preguntar antes de poder transformar su báculo en una espada y contrarrestar el ataque de su enemigo. –demonios- susurró viendo apenas los ojos azules del chico que le atacaba. "Tengo que alejarme o meteré a Sakura en más problemas, aunque lo más seguro es que así lo quieran, dividirnos… sin embargo, confió en ella y en su poder. Esto solo es un reto más, si no me alejo ahora… tendrá en dos cosas por las cuales preocuparse". El inglés tras pensar aquello, dio un salto hacia atrás y con un movimiento de su espada, disperso la niebla y le envió un pensamiento a la cazadora de cartas. "Me mantendré cerca, vigila bien lo que haces y tus alrededores, confía en ti".

_(__Fuuin no kimono Cerberus)_

-La espada fue creada especialmente… para exterminar al mago Clow, es natural si lo ves así.

Después de escuchar eso, se alejó, internándose en el bosque con un chico de cabellos azulados que solo buscaba algo: terminar con la vida de Eriol.

Kinomoto se había sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Eriol en su interior, pero pronto recuperó la calma y dio un ligero asentimiento, lo haría. Estaba preocupada por Eriol después de ver a quién se estaba enfrentando, ella lo conocía, lo vio en uno de sus sueños, pero también tenía que preocuparse en lo suyo. Necesitaba estar concentrada, sus sentidos se amplificaron y su mirada se posó en Utau.

"Entonces, seguramente ella es… la chica que vi en mis sueños, pero quién sería la tercera figura que vi…?"

-Bien, terminemos con todo esto, ¿si?, en cuanto más rápido te extermine, todo habrá terminado- con un movimiento ágil y rápido sacó de un bolsillo un huevo de color rosa, que ocupada tres cuartos y la parte restante era de color negro, un poco más arriba de a línea que dividía color de color, se encontraban unas espirales negras que contrastaban con el rosa.

"¿Un huevo?, sea lo que sea, algo me dice que no es nada bueno, hay magia en él, de una forma distinta, ¿por qué…?" Kinomoto al mirar que la chica abría la boca para decir algo, sacó una de sus cartas.

-conviértete en cadena de justicia y atrapa a la chica ¡viento!- la carta resplandeció y enseguida salió para seguir órdenes de su dueña, pero en ése instante una figura se interpuso entre viento y Utau.

-¡Dios del rayo, ven!-

Esa voz, Sakura abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Li había defendido a Utau y había detenido su ataque. "No… n-no puede ser, ¿cómo?. Sakura, recuerda, el hechizo…" La chica de ojos esmeraldas aferró sus manos a su báculo y miró con determinación a ambos.

La chica Hoshina aprovechó ese momento para terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la chica cazadora de cartas le atacara. -Mi propio corazón, ábrete- murmuró la chica de cabellos rubios y entonces, el huevo desapareció y por un momento todo el cuerpo de la chica se vio cubierto por un resplandor. –Transformación de personalidad: Lunatic Charm.- El brillo se extinguió y entonces, solo entonces la niña pudo ver lo que había ocurrido.

Utau había cambiado, ya no era una niña. Se notaba a leguas que era más grande y que la Hoshina que había conocido era otra, un espejo, una ilusión, una farsa. El cabello estaba atado en dos coletas altas y que parecía nacían de ellas, un ala de murciélago, una en cada coleta: tenía unas botas que le llegaban al muslo de un color rojo intenso, un vestido del mismo color que se inflaba en la parte inferior y tenía un corte como si se trataran picos, en la parte superior del vestido tenía, de un color rojo oscuro, algo semejante a un murciégalo; tenía dos brazaletes con alas de dicho animal y una gargantilla de éste también, además de una cruz de plata en medio de la gargantilla, ambos accesorios de color rojo oscuro; lo que más sorprendió fueron sus alas de murciélago que nacían de su espalda.

-Syaoran, ahora- ordenó. -¡Nightmare Lorelei!- dijo mientras alzaba ambos brazos y los dejaba caer a los costados, las alas que nacían en la espalda de la chica aumentaron su tamaño creando murciélagos negros contorneados de un color rojo intenso que más bien parecían cuchillas lanzadas a su dirección.

-¡Dios del rayo, ven!- murmuró Li con la voz apagada y con el rayo en la misma dirección, ambos ataques fusionándose.

-¡Vuelo!- soltó de pronto Kinomoto, desplegando sus alas y volando por los aires, evitando aquel funesto ataque que había derribado unos cuantos árboles. Kinomoto miró sorprendida aquel desastre.

"No puedo dejar que me derroten, tengo que salvar a Syaoran, pero no creo poder acercarme a ellos tan si quiera".

-Te la encargo a ti, demuéstrame que vales- murmuró la chica Utau a su marioneta, quien anteriormente había sido Li Syaoran, él simplemente asintió y tomó su espada y dos pergaminos, apuntándole a Sakura.

-Rayo, viento !ven¡- soltó y enseguida, aprovechando la distracción que creo y sakura se vio entretenida en defenderse, él se movió, trepando con agilidad, de salto en salto hasta quedar en una rama a una distancia prudente de la chica Se impulsó y saltó, moviendo su espada para lastimarla, ella al notar lo que intentaba por unos segundos se quedo quieta incapaz de lastimarle sin embargo reaccionó y se movió algo tarde, causando que Syaoran lograra cortar con la espada la manga del vestido y producirle una herida profunda en el brazo.

El rostro de Sakura se contrajo de dolor y dijo más que un grito, cerró los ojos con fuerza y por poco pierde la concentración. Se llevó una mano hacia la herida, sintiendo como sus dedos se manchaban de aquel líquido cálido y vital.

-¡Nightmare Lorelei!-

La cazadora al escuchar aquellas palabras abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como el ataque impactaba contra su cuerpo, la fuerza de éste hizo que el cuerpo fuera lanzado por los aires y la espalda de la esmeralda se golpeara bruscamente contra un árbol cercano para después caer en el suelo.

La respiración de la castaña era irregular, todo el cuerpo le dolía con el más leve movimiento, su visión se tornaba con cada segundo que pasaba más y más borrosa. Le costaba mantenerse consciente, quería simplemente dejarse llevar y que su cuerpo dejara de pesarle.

"No puedo, no puedo rendirme", las imágenes de los rostros de sus amigos pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza. "por ellos… si ella simplemente es una chica como yo, ¿cómo será él?, mi verdadero reto, no me lo imagino, tengo que ser fuerte. Por… por todos, simplemente no me dejaré avasallar".

Estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el báculo que había caído junto con ella y le había soltado cuando impactó contra el árbol, no sin cierto esfuerzo se puso de pie. Miró con determinación a Li, que la miraba desde una rama cercana sin una pizca de emoción o sentimiento en su rostro, mientras que otra parte suya se mantenía alerta de los movimientos de Utau.

Un movimiento de parte de Syaoran le alertó y batió sus alas para emprender el vuelo, se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, después de haber formulado un plan en segundos. "Tiene que funcionar", se repetía una y otra vez la castaña.

Podía escuchar los movimientos de las hojas por el viento y el sonido de algunas ramas moverse bruscamente, seguramente porque Li se impulsaba en ellas para saltar y darle alcance, sin embargo no podía escuchar un ruido semejante y la energía de Utau se notaba menos perceptible conforme ella se alejaba.

_( __Card Captor Sakura OST ( Card Captured Theme )_

-¡Bien!- soltó con energías, era lo que ella necesitaba. –¡Aro!- la carta brillo y varias luces rojas aparecieron de ella. Una línea roja, apenas perceptible, se divisó momentáneamente en la superficie, delimitando la zona. Ahora Syaoran no podría salir de ahí y Utau no podía acercarse, había usado la misma técnica que planeo cuando una carta se espantó y tomo posesión de la bicicleta del hermano mayor de los Kinomoto.

Kinomoto se volvió, esperando ver a Li allí pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse sola. –Pero… estaba segura que él me estaba siguiendo y por lo tanto se encontraría detrás de mí- la esmeralda miró a sus alrededores, esperando verlo por alguna parte, pero fue en vano, no había nadie ahí.

Cuando la cazadora de cartas escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas se giró bruscamente, pero no apareció nada, solo un simple conejo que parecía de lo más normal. -¿Hoe?

Un peso cayó encima de ella, obligándola a soltar su báculo, ceder y caer sobre el césped, bocarriba; encima de ella se encontraba Li Syaoran con el filo de la espada tocándole ligeramente la garganta. Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver los vacíos y sin el brillo lleno de vida que jamás habían caracterizado a los del joven Syaoran.

-No- susurró con temor y miedo, podía ver la determinación en los ámbares de él. –Li, no, éste no eres tú, por favor regresa- imploró la joven mientras sentía como el filo empezaba a clavarse en su cuello, mientras la sangre empezaba a emanar de la herida que le causaba. -¡Syaoran, por favor, regresa!, ¡soy yo, Sakura!- lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos vidriosos de la castaña, deslizándose hasta caer y rociar el verdoso pasto.

Por un momento él se detuvo, incapaz de moverse. -¿Por qué no… puedo mover mi cuerpo?- susurró con la voz carente de vida, llena de indiferencia y frialdad. Sakura no quería lastimarle, sin embargo debía hacerlo. Ella le pateó con su rodilla en las partes bajas al joven Li provocando que él soltara la espada y se hincara, con una cara llena de dolor.

Ella tomó ese breve lapso de tiempo y se levantó, alcanzado su báculo y sin perder mucho más tiempo lanzó una carta, en ese mismo instante la insignia de la estrella apareció debajo de sus pies –Ahora, conviértete en cadena de justicia, ¡viento!- murmuró con todas sus fuerzas, ésta brillo y de ella salió una hermosa mujer que de inmediato inmovilizó al castaño quien empezó a forcejear cuando se sintió atrapado.

La chica lanzó igualmente el frasco regalado por Hiragizawa hacia Syaoran con tal fuerza que pareciese que su intención era pegarle con el objeto y éste daba vueltas mientras se acercaba al chico. – Li Syaoran, tú que has sido engañado, deshazte del hechizo para poder regresar a ser la persona que eras, ¡rompe las cadenas que oprimen tu corazón y libérate¡-

Tras dichas palabras, el tapón en forma de corazón se separó del frasco y el líquido dentro adquirió un color rojo intenso, el líquido se vertió sobre el joven y cuando la primera gota cayó sobre el ambarino una luz resplandeció, envolviendo todo en lugar en una luz cegadora. Poco a poco la castaña pudo distinguir todo a su alrededor cuando la luz desapareció gradualmente, encontró al joven Li tirado en el suelo y su carta a un lado de éste. Ella se quedó inmóvil, ¿habrá funcionado?, se preguntaba desesperadamente mientras su atención se encontraba en el chico y se concentraba en ignorar los latidos desbocados de su corazón que no paraban de resonar en sus oídos.

_(__Kibou No Yokan (Premonition Of Hope)__)_

Él se removió unos segundos y se apoyó en sus manos, con su rostro mirando el suelo. Kinomoto se puso en posición de defensa, estrechando los ojos, sin embargo cuando él alzó el rostro y posó sus ojos ambarinos sobre los de ella, toda duda desapareció y algo tembló en su interior. Ahí estaba el brillo característico de los ojos de Li.

-¿Syaoran?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, con los ojos esmeraldas cristalinos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-¿Qué…?, ¡O-oye!, ¡e-espera, no llores!- dijo tanto confundido y consternado, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable pero se sentía liberado, ¿liberado de qué?, se preguntaba, pero esa duda pensó dejarla a un lado en cuanto vio que la cazadora de cartas empezaba a llorar.

Ella al escucharlo hablar no pudo resistirlo más y se tiro a él, estrechándolo contra ella con fuerza, pasando sus brazos sobre su cuello y derramando todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, pero éstas eran distintas, eran de una gran felicidad como ninguna otra.

El joven Syaoran se ruborizó hasta tener el color semejante al de una manzana y se sintió nervioso, pero aún así después de unos segundos le abrazo; no sabía qué había pasado ni por qué se comportaba así, pero lo único que le importó en ése momento al joven Li, fue aquella necesidad de mantener a Sakura entre sus brazos y si fuese por él, jamás soltarle.

-¡Oh Syaoran!, ¡has vuelto!- soltó entre sollozos la esmeralda, derritiendo el corazón de Syaoran con aquellas simples palabras y creando nuevas dudas.

-Lo siento Sakura- susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, algo le decía que él tenía algo que ver con ellas y aquello le aterró en lo más profundo de su ser, pero las dejó a un lado, pues después de todo había notado que ella ahora se encontraba feliz. Y solo por esos segundos, él lo era también.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola!, como verán lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirlo. He de agregar que no sé cuando estará el siguiente(no lo he escrito ni comenzado a hacerlo) así que muy probablemente este el fin de semana (sábado o domingo) o a más tardar el martes, bueno esa era todo.

Gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de seguir leyendo el fic, tanto a los que dejan review como a los que no!

_Maru-chan1296_: Muchisimas gracias! me alegra que lograras esperar a ésta irresponsable escritora -.- en verdad muchas gracias por la paciencia y si, lo sé :´) yo también extrañaba a ésta Sakura, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu opinión!

_Maritha0891_: ¡Muchas gracias! jajajjaja se agradece que hayas dejado review y así saber qué les gusta o desgrada xD a mi tampoco me cae bien, hasta ahora esa.. esa o.ó arpía pero bueno, dejemos que Sakurita se encargue de eso(?). En cuanto a lo de Eriol aquí va algo de él! pero también de otra persona! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y vuelvo a decir agradezco de toda corazón y me siento muy muy feliz que te guste mi historia!, en serio gracias!:3

Y bueno sin más, me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima!

B.C.M


	26. Sakura, la batalla y el adiós

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

(_cursiva_) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

**-**diálogos**-**

**.** cambio de escena

* * *

_(__Card Captor Sakura OST · Clow Theme_)

-Lo ha logrado, después de mucho tiempo diría yo- susurró la voz de Utau Hoshina, mirando en dirección donde se suponía estarían ahora los dos castaños.

-Si, lo ha hecho- contestó una voz seria proveniente de la figura de un niño, quien estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol y veía en la misma dirección.

-¿Lo has planeado todo, no es cierto?- preguntó la chica, alzando un poco el rostro para verle la cara albina. –Dejar que haya paz entre esos dos y también…- estrechó los ojos amatista, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. –que rompiera el báculo negro para liberar aquellos sentimientos oscuros que había en su corazón puro, pero… ¿por qué?, ¿con qué motivos y por qué vas en contra de tu padre?-

-Te equivocas- contestó con seriedad y un rostro imperturbable, sin si quiera dirigirle la mirada. –Si he planeado todo pues todo tiene un fin, sin embargo no estoy contra mi padre. Yo lo admiro y por eso mismo ésta es mi forma de ayudarle, él no iba en buen camino. Quizás mi padre no se haya dado cuenta pero cada situación que le ponía en frente a la niña le hacía más y más fuerte y se iba acercando a su objetivo: vencerlo. ¿Te has fijado en el báculo?, ¿no?, era de esperarse estabas tan concentrada en la batalla, ¡hey!, no me mires así… bueno, retomando, en el báculo había tres esferas cada una de diferentes colores y le faltaban dos, seguramente no has oído hablar de la leyenda del diamante…

La chica de cabellos rubios negó con la cabeza, sin perderse detalle de lo que decía el niño de mirada grisácea.

-Bien, dicen que se debes juntar cinco esferas que se crean o reaccionan mediante pruebas que se ponen a alguna persona en específico, son afortunadas porque es muy raro que aparezca un portador y le de la oportunidad de enfrentarle una misión como ésta, no sé cómo rayos ella fue una de las privilegiadas, pero… con los obstáculos que le poníamos a ella se le facilitaba recolectar dichas esferas. Si recolectas las cinco eres capaz de pedir cualquier deseo bajo un precio, te puedes hacer una idea… de cuál podía ser ése deseo…

La chica de ojos amatista lo comprendió entonces y supo que aunque aquel niño aparentara unos trece o catorce era demasiado inteligente, lo había subestimado.

-Ahora solo debes seguir mis órdenes y todo estará bien, ambos saldremos ganando. Tú podrás recuperar a Ikuto y yo dejaré que esos niños dejen a mi padre continuar con sus planes. Ahora, ve por Dark, ése ángel se ha tardado demasiado jugando con aquel niño patético-.

La chica simplemente asintió, aturdida de escuchar el nombre de Ikuto de los labios de otra persona, hacia demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre y solo resonaba en sus pensamientos. "Yo lo rescataré, no importa cuanto tenga que mancharme las manos por él". Y sin más, la rubia salió en busca de Dark.

No fue demasiado tiempo cuando por fin lo hayo, se encontraba inconsciente en el césped, sin heridas físicas aparentemente.

-Ese niño…-murmuró la amatista, mientras pensaba en el niño con el extraño báculo. –No es cualquiera, estoy segura-

Silbo ligeramente, provocando que se escuchara un sonido armonioso y en seguida el niño de ojos plateados apareció enfrente de ellos, escrutó con la mirada al ángel y sin inmutarse los tres desaparecieron.

Ella lo notó, él no había planeado eso y estaba enojado por el contratiempo.

.

Una voz carraspeó a sus espaldas, haciendo quela atención de ambos castaños se desviara a esa persona. El joven Eriol los miraba de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, como casi siempre.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo tratando de sonar sincero. –sé que Li tendrá muchas dudas y preguntas, pues por lo que veo a funcionado el hechizo, pero ahora… tenemos de algo por lo cual preocuparnos- su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más seria conforme hablaba el inglés, para finalizar mirando de reojo a un costado suyo.

El gruñido de unos lobos se escuchó entonces, saliendo de los arbustos.

-Otra vez nos encontramos- dijo uno de ellos mostrando sus afilados dientes, al igual que los otros dos que estaban a cada lado del lobo que había hablado.

-Así es- habló con naturalidad el joven Hiragizawa, mirando a los lobos y colocándose de manera discreta delante de Sakura.

-¿Por qué están… hablando?- preguntó entre desconcertado y confundido el joven Syaoran, tomando la espada y colocándose en modo de defensa al ver la amenaza escrita en los lobos.

-¡Oh!, si éste es nuevo, ¿no?- preguntó un segundo lobo, de pelaje gris con tonos blancos en las patas.

_(__Yochou__ – CCS )_

-Si, él si es capaz de blandir una espada, deberías aprender de él, niño-se dirigió a Eriol en tono burlón. –Pero creo que no sabe distinguir… ¿de quién es la sangre que se resbala por el filo de tu espada mocoso?, no será de la niña que pareces proteger, ¿no?-

Hasta ése momento Li se dio cuenta de ése pequeño detalle, la sangre de vivo color rojo se resbalaba por el filo de la espada y esto lo desconcertó de sobre manera y una extraña angustia se ciñó sobre él. "¿A quién.. he lastimado?, ¿por qué no me acuerdo de nada?, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿qué me ha pasado?, ¿por qué siento ésta rara opresión en el pecho?, lo último que recuerdo es a ésa niña de cabellos rubios y de pronto, me encuentro con Sakura… ¡agh!, ¡QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO!"

Soltó la espada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas, un dolor agudo y punzante de pronto le había atacado, tomándole por la guardia baja.

-¡Li!- exclamó preocupada la castaña y enseguida se hincó, colocando una mano sobre su espalda. –Li, Li, ¿estás bien?-

Los animales aprovecharon la oportunidad para lanzárseles encima y atacarles pero ni si quiera habían recorrido más de medio metro cuando dos de ellos cayeron al suelo, muertos. Una flecha les había atravesado.

Esto como era de esperarse llamó la atención de los presentes y sus rostros se giraron hacia la dirección de donde había venido aquella flecha. Los cabellos de Nadeshiko se movían ligeramente por el viento y sus ojos estrechados con una clara advertencia resplandeciendo en ellos.

-¡No toques a mis amigos!-

El lobo, al verse solo dio medio vuelta y salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-¡Síganlo y traigan al niño!- ordenó una voz fuerte y clara, que no dejaba decirle que no por la fuerza de las palabras, el gran león había dado instrucciones y ahora los animales parlantes, que estaban enfundados en armaduras y cargaban con distintas armas, emprendieron la marcha, siguiendo al lobo cobarde. –Los llevará hasta la bruja-murmuró segundos después. Aslan posó sus ojos en el chino, quien aún se hallaba prácticamente en el suelo. –Los esperaré en el campamento –murmuró y le dirigió una mirada a Nadeshiko, quien miraba preocupada la escena, sin embargo al cruzar su mirada con la del animal, se fue con él, entendiendo el mensaje escondido.

-Li… responde por favor-suplicaba la cazadora de cartas, él la miró y trato de sonreír pero fue más una mueca de dolor que otra cosa.

-Estoy bien-

-No deberías mentirle a Sakura, Li- comentó con tranquilidad el joven Hiragizawa y luego de decir eso, apenas y tocó la cabeza de Li Syaoran, el dolor desapareció. –Listo, ahora no hay de qué preocuparse…

-Hump, gracias Hiragizawa-susurró Li con voz tosca, para después con ayuda de la espada, ponerse de pie.

-No hay de que- dijo con voz calmada y enseguida posó el joven mago su mirada en la esmeralda. –Sakura- susurró su nombre como si se tratase de algo exquisito, sin poder evitarlo la cazadora de cartas se irguió y miró al joven mago con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿S-si Eriol?- preguntó de forma nerviosa y tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero es que no podía evitar recordar… aquel beso… Se llevó una mano, inconscientemente, a los labios cuando recordó aquello y la sensación de un extraño hormigueo invadió ésa misma zona.

-¿Me permitirías… curar tus heridas?- preguntó sin pasar desapercibido ninguno de sus movimientos para el joven Eriol y el chino.

-C-claro- susurró en voz baja, mirando el suelo. El joven Li frunció levemente el ceño, ¿por qué… se sentía una atmosfera diferente entre ésos dos?.

El joven mago se acercó a Sakura y apenas rozó con la yema de sus dedos el cuello de la joven, pudo sentir el palpitar del corazón de la castaña más rápido de lo usual, lo cual le hizo sonreír solo un poco más para no verse tan obvio, aquello definitivamente le agradaba y le invadía una sensación inexplicable. "Oh Sakura… ¿no me odias por mi atrevimiento?" se preguntaba Eriol.

La mano del mago se vio rodeada de una luz rojiza, usando su magia para cicatrizar las heridas hasta que desapareció completamente, solo quedando algunas manchas de sangre seca, lo mismo hizo con su brazo. Él había notado en qué condiciones estaba desde que la vio, como había abrazado al castaño sin si quiera pensar en su estado, él había visto su rostro más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos cansados pero no por eso menos brillantes del reciente entusiasmo de verlo a _él _de regreso, a Li. En ese momento, solo por un instante, controlo sus impulsos para ir a separar a ésos dos. Él lo sabía, sabía que si le daba el hechizo, Li regresaría y no habría mucho por lo cual pelear; los celos lo estaban matando por dentro, torturándolo, haciendo que se retorciera del mismo sufrimiento, pero hubo esperanza, en cuanto su mano tocó la suave piel de la castaña, sintió que los ánimos le daban para continuar con aquella lucha que parecía inútil, pero pelearía por ella hasta el último suspiro. No importaba, no había demasiado que perder, su corazón ya se había ido con ella.

Luego de aquello la mano albina se separó un poco y volvió a brillar, curando las heridas invisibles, los golpes recibidos en batalla. –Listo, como nueva- sonrió de manera dulce, separándose un poco.

-Ahora, ¿podrían explicarme…- las miradas curiosas tanto de Eriol como de Sakura se posaron en Syaoran. -… que me sucedió y en dónde estamos?- farfulló con los brazos cruzados.

-Ha decir verdad, es una larga historia- murmuró la pequeña de los Kinomoto. –N..

-Pero antes que nada- interrumpió el mago de cabellos azabaches a la castaña. –Debes prometer que después de escuchar el relato, tu y yo debemos hablaremos.

El joven Li asintió con una gran seriedad resplandeciendo en su rostro, esto lo tomó como punto de partida Eriol, quien empezó a relatar desde el viaje en el primer mundo, en la primera dimensión. Sakura algunas veces colaboraba, le dijeron de los nuevos enemigos, de los contratiempos, de los mundos recorridos hasta ahora, del baile, del hechizo de Utau y evitaron entrar en detalles de cómo había actuado de manera cruel con la castaña, sin embargo el castaño se pudo hacer una idea y su mirada se ensombreció.

-Los recuerdos puedes recuperarlos, si así lo quieres… puedo ayudarte-murmuró el joven Hiragizawa, mirando al joven Li de forma analítica y misteriosa, pero con compasión.

-Creo que es lo mejor- susurró Li, mirando directamente a los ojos azules del chico, éste simplemente asintió y tras colocar su dedo índice sobre la frente de Syaoran, el joven albino cerró los ojos y murmuró unas cuantas palabras.

Las manos de Sakura se entrelazaron y las llevó hasta su pecho, ella no quería que todo terminara mal, no quería que Li se sintiera fatal por los hechos que habían ocurrido entre ambos, ella comprendía que no era su culpa, estaba bajo un hechizo pero estaba casi segura que él no lo vería de la misma forma.

La mirada albina del joven Syaoran se perdió y dentro de la cabeza de él pasaron muchas imágenes, que se fueron acumulando una tras otra hasta que sintió como su pecho le empezaba a doler al ver y recordar todo eso. Cuando Eriol apartó su mano, el castaño le dirigió una mirada a Sakura llena de dolor y sin poder contenerse salió corriendo de allí.

-¡LI!- gritó la castaña. –espera, por favor, ¡regresa!-

Fue inútil, su carrera se volvió más rápida que antes en cuanto escuchó la voz de Kinomoto llamarle.

_(Setsunai Kimochi (A Desperate Feeling))_

-Al parecer no sabe como mantener una promesa-susurró a un lado de ella, el joven Eriol. –Si sigue corriendo, se perderá, no conoce los alrededores, ¿no es cierto?- "Si voy a luchar por ella… será en una batalla justa, ¿no lo crees así, Li?, ésta será, mi última ayuda para ti, a partir de ahora, todo dependerá de ti, Li Syaoran". –Ve, seguramente tú eres la única que podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión, los estaré esperando en el campamento… -murmuró con tranquilidad, alentándola.

-Eriol… -susurró sorprendida por el cambio de actitud, confundida pero sin seguir preguntándose más, siguió el camino que había recorrido Li para darle alcance.

-Solo espero… que al final no termines alejándote de mi- murmuró con voz seria el inglés, antes de perder de vista a la señorita Kinomoto.

.

La respiración de la card captor era agitada, había perdido de vista al chino y no podía darle alcance. Su pecho subía y bajaba, además de que podía sentir su acelerado corazón latir con demasiada fuerza por la carrera.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó de pronto, mientras sacaba su llave de su pequeño cuello. –Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto ésta misión contigo, ¡Libérate!- la llave brillo y cambio de forma, la chica tomó el báculo con fuerza y aventó en el aire una carta. -¡Salto!-

Las alas aparecieron en sus pies, permitiéndole saltar a grandes alturas, haciéndole más fácil la tarea de buscar a Li -¿Dónde podrá estar?, ah… ¿por qué le perdí la pista?, ¡ah!, ¡ahí esta!.

La castaña saltó hasta quedar en frente de él, pero calculo mal -¡Ah, Li, cuidado!- gritó, tratando de prevenirlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya había caído sobre él, tumbándolos a los dos.

-¡Ahhh!- apenas pudo soltar Li cuando Kinomoto cayó sobre él. -¡por qué…!- se calló en esos momentos y simplemente dijo lo siguiente en un tono más serio y sombrío. -¿Podrías quitarte de encima?-

La chica al notar el tono que había usado no se movió, se quedó como estatua, él antiguo Syaoran siempre le había hablado con ese tono, ella no quería… no quería que le hablara más así. Se abrazó a él con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación a su petición. –No, no quiero- susurró.

El chico al escuchar la negación simplemente se quedo quieto, no quería hablar con ella, ¿cómo podría?, le había echo demasiado daño. No se merecía tal derecho. Ni si quiera tenía el permiso de tocarla, no era digno de recibir los afectos que ella le brindaba, como aquellos cálidos abrazos que en éste momento le regalaba.

-Kinomoto…- empezó a decir con el mismo tono que antes, apretando las manos hasta formar dos puños, cuyos nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza aplicada. –Qu…

-¡Li!- murmuró en voz ahogada, interrumpiéndole. -¿No te puedes compadecer de mi?- preguntó con voz triste. –Yo sé, que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte o al menos inteligente y me di cuenta muy tarde del hechizo que estaba sobre ti, sé que no merezco si quiera estar a tu lado porque no pude protegerte, pero por favor… no me pidas que me aleje o no me mires mal si te pido que me dejes de hablar así. Yo… yo no quiero que te sientas así, no es tu culpa sabes?- una lágrima se escapó de los esmeralda de la castaña, cayendo en la mejilla del chico.

Los ojos albinos entonces buscaron los de la castaña con cierta desesperación. "Le causé mucho daño e incluso le estoy causando mucho daño, sin el hechizo sobre mi. Dice que no es mi culpa, pero es por mí por quien esta llorando en estos momentos y sin embargo… trato de alejarme de ella por su bien, porque se lo merece, se merece ser feliz y ella me sigue buscando… No, estoy siendo egoísta, ¿no es cierto?, me alejo por mi propio bienestar, para no verle el rostro después de todo el daño que no pude evitar causarle, me alejo por cobardía y la abandono después de tantos retos que ha tenido que enfrentarse ella sola e incluso ahora, hace unos momentos la abandoné y ella no se ha rendido. Vino a mi y me retiene a su lado. Sakura, has dado tanto por mi, tus lágrimas son tan valiosas que no merecen ser derramadas, yo te promete que no me volveré a alejar pero…"

-No llores- susurró el castaño, haciendo que ella se incorporara y él igual, limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. –Por favor no llores más, no te servirá de nada-

"Me volveré más fuerte para protegerte y así jamás volverás a derramar ninguna lágrima, es cierto que será difícil perdonarme por caer tan fácil, pero…"

-Es que… -sollozó, tratando de calmarse. –no quiero que te vayas, prometo que no volveré a llorar, que aprenderé de esto…

"Si, es cierto, de los errores se aprende. Y yo tuve que pagarlo muy caro, pero me hice fuerte, lo sé tanto como duele ésta herida en mi pecho, en mi corazón. Me perdonaré, me perdono y a partir de ahora pelearé por ti Sakura y daré mi vida en ello hasta el fin."

-No, no me iré, jamás - la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como ella se movía ligeramente por los sollozos que trataba de contener. –Te lo prometo y espero que algún día me puedas perdonar-

-No hay nada que perdonar… Syaoran-susurró con su voz más tranquila, regresándole el abrazo. –Porque el Syaoran que conozco… ha vuelto.

.

Cuando ambos estaban por regresar al campamento después de estar un rato paseando y platicando, se encontraron con el gran león.

Hecho que extraño a Sakura pues ya estaba todo muy oscuro y era peligro. -¡Aslan!- le llamó con un castaño detrás suyo, desconfiado del gran animal. -¿A dónde vas?

-Voy… a dar un paseo- respondió con suma tranquilidad. –Cazadora de cartas- Li se tensó al escucharlo llamar a Sakura de esa manera, ¿cómo sabía…?. –El primo de Nadeshiko ya se encuentra en el campamento sano y salvo, ustedes deberían ir también a descansar, después de todo mañana es el gran día- murmuró.

-Disculpe- llamó con voz seria el joven Li. -¿A qué se refiere con el… "gran día"?

-A la guerra, hijo de Adán, la guerra que librará a Narnia del invierno eterno- dijo con seguridad el gran león. –Donde dos hijos de Adán y dos hijas de Eva nos sacaran de ésta pesadilla.- El viento sopló, moviendo las hojas de los arboles y la melena del león. –pero creo… que el destino cambia constantemente, cada quien se encarga de forjarlo con las decisiones que se toma y se tiene que vivir con ellas-

-Hoe?- Sakura miró por unos segundos a Aslan, parpadeando confundida por aquellas palabras, sin embargo el joven Li estrechó los ojos. -¿Podemos acompañarte Aslan?

-Claro, pero cuando llegué el momento deberé continuar mi viaje solo- murmuró viendo significativamente a la card captor. Ella asintió y entonces los dos humanos acompañaron al león. Después de un rato, paseando en un profundo silencio el gran Aslan decidió cortarlo con unas simples palabras. -¿Syaoran Li, cierto?, aunque tu nombre sea Lǐ Xiǎoláng en chino, vives en Hong Kong. Me alegra tenerte con nosotros, estaré tranquilo que los futuros reyes de Narnia tengan un escudero como tú-

El joven Li se quedó como piedra al escucharlo, ¿cómo…?

-¡wow!- murmuró sorprendida Sakura. -¿Cómo sabes todo eso Aslan?- preguntó curiosa la señorita Kinomoto.

-Sé muchas cosas Sakura y pocas no, como por ejemplo que la guerra que se aproxima mañana, no es tu verdadera batalla.- La chica de ojos esmeralda se detuvo, al igual que el león y se miraron fijamente por unos cuantos segundos. –La valentía y el poder son algunas de las cualidades que no careces, como el joven Li su tenacidad y perseverancia, estoy seguro que lograrás que todo salga bien al final. Nunca se rindan, no le den la satisfacción al enemigo y lucha por lo que crees hasta el fin, los sentimientos… son cosa misteriosa, si, al igual que poderosa, déjate guiar por ellos y verás que te traerán fortuna. Viajeros-miró alternativamente a ambos. –A partir de aquí, debo iniciar mi viaje solo-

La chica apenas reaccionó cuando el león ya se había alejado lo suficiente, dio unos cuantos pasos para darle alcance pero el brazo de Lí se interpuso en su camino. Ella le miró, pero solo pudo ver el perfil del chino pues él miraba en dirección al león.

Lo siguieron a hurtadillas y desde lejos miraron algo que jamás se habían imaginado. Aslan pasaba entre criaturas que lo maldecían, le escupían y agredían.

-¿P-por qué no se defiende?- preguntó una extrañada Sakura, con el corazón encogido.

Cuando lo ataron hasta dejarle inmóvil y cortaron su gran melena, para después arrastrarlo cruelmente y sin cuidado hasta una mesa de piedra, de gran tamaño y de forma cuadrada, Kinomoto no soportó más. Se levantó y estuvo dispuesta a ir a su rescate, pero la mano de Syaoran se cerró sobre su muñeca.

-Espera- susurró en voz baja, jalándola hacia abajo para que regresara al escondite. –Si Aslan no se ha defendido y ha ido el mismo hasta allí, es porque no le han obligado, lo ha hecho por algún motivo- comentó, después de que la castaña se sentara junto a él. –Debes confiar en él Sakura, si ha pedido que lo dejemos ir…-

-Pero…-

-¡MUERE!- la voz llena de ira, odio y rencor de una mujer se oyó en los cuatro vientos, después de eso una daga había perforada el cuerpo del león, dejándole sin vida.

-¡N…!- La niña se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de dolor, lágrimas gruesas se deslizaban otra vez en aquel mismo día. Syaoran maldijo en un susurro pues se había prometido que no volvería a dejarla llorar. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, para que evitara ver la escena tan grotesca que se presentaba ante ellos.

-Aslan, lo siento- murmuró la cazadora de cartas, quien se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la mesa de piedra, con el cuerpo inerte del gran león en medio de ésta. Los ojos de la cazadora empezaron a nublarse nuevamente por las lágrimas.

-No llores-dijo la voz de Li, que se encontraba a un costado de ella. –de nada te servirá llorar, has pasado gran parte de la noche así y casi no has dormido, mira, ya ha amanecido…

La joven Kinomoto le escuchaba, pero emprendió una nueva tarea: deshacerse de la cuerda que mantenía al león preso. No soportaba verlo prisionero, no entendía por qué había sucedido esto, por qué no les había dicho nada, él sabía que podían haberlo evitado y sin embargo… él se enfrento a la muerte solo, ¿por qué?.

-Sakura-

Ella ya había terminado de desatarlo y miraba al león mientras le acariciaba el rostro con infinita ternura, con las manos temblando.

_(Narnia - The Battle Song)_

-Sakura… tenemos que irnos, la guerra de la que hablo Aslan… está cerca, dijo que sería hoy…

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de la castaña en cuanto escuchó la palabra "guerra", guerra contra aquella horrible mujer que había dado muerte con sus propias manos a su querido Aslan, él era bueno, no tenía por qué morir, ¿cuál había sido su pecado?. ¿Ella estaba en su derecho de decidir quién vivía y quién no?

-Si, hay que ir-dijo a chica, con una mirada de determinación que hizo sonreír al castaño.

En cuanto bajaron las primeras escaleras un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó y hubo un ligero temblor, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se tambalearan y perdieran el equilibrio.

Cuando subieron, miraron al león que había recuperado su gran melena y se sostenía en sus cuatro patas. Un escalofrió recorrió a la cazadora de cartas y una calidez la inundó. -¡ASLAN!- gritó contenta y sin poder creérselo, le abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No podían creer, como es que él había regresado a la vida, sin embargo el león se tomó el tiempo para explicarles que era una de las leyes de Narnia y como lo habían "matado" siendo él inocente de algo que lo culpaban, le dieron otra oportunidad.

-La guerra ha comenzado ya, necesitamos tiempo, pues no iremos con las manos vacías al campo de batalla- el brillo en los ojos de Aslan le transmitió fuerza a la cazadora y asintió febrilmente ante las palabras del león.

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Aslan!-

El gran león miró de manera tierna a la cazadora, sabiendo muy bien lo que podría e iba a hacer la cazadora.

-O-oye Sakura, espe…

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate!- Tras invocar a su báculo, lanzó dos cartas al aire.

-¡Esta usando dos cartas al mismo tiempo!- murmuró asombrado, aunque no fuera la primera vez que él veía que ella lo hacía.

-Y no te imaginas cuantas cosas más ha hecho- susurró el león divertido por el comentario del chino.

-¡Carta protegemos de tiempo!, ¡escudo!, ¡carta por favor ayúdame nuevamente y has que se detenga el trascurso del reloj de arena, Tiempo!

El tiempo se detuvo y ellos eran los únicos capaces de ver aquello. –No creo que esto dure demasiado, tendremos que aprovechar lo más que se pueda, vamos, suban en mi lomo- apresuró el león. Sakura no lo dudo y así lo hizo, sin embargo el castaño se quedó recio como una piedra.

-¡Vamos Syaoran!- animó la esmeralda, éste la vio por unos segundos y terminó suspirando y haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Emprendieron la carrera al castillo de la bruja y cuando estuvieron allí después de pasado bastante, el león sopló sobre las estatuas de las distintas criaturas que se encontraban allí, otorgándoles de nuevo, la vida. Cuando el león hubo terminado y todas las criaturas recuperaron los sentidos y la movilidad, emprendieron la marcha, pero esta vez el tiempo había empezado a correr nuevamente pues la joven Kinomoto no pudo aguantar mucho más.

El tiempo era lo que necesitaban. Corrieron con fuerza y energía, necesitaban llegar lo más pronto posible al campo de batalla para ayudar y defender lo que era suyo por derecho y que había sido arrebatado cruelmente por la bruja blanca.

El rugido del león se escuchó en los cuatro vientos cuando vieron los presentes por fin el campo de batalla donde se detuvo todo movimiento al oírle y donde, desde tiempo atrás se libraba la guerra dando todo lo que se podía en ello. Se escuchaba el ruido de las espadas al chocar, las rocas que eran lanzadas y caían haciendo ruido al tocar la superficie, los gritos de dolor como otros rugidos llenos de energía.

-¡POR NARNIA Y POR ASLAN!- se escucharon gritos que aclamaban aquello y todo volvió a tener movimiento, las espadas volvieron a chocar y la guerra se reanudó. Syaoran pudo ver a la bruja blanca desde donde estaba y aquella mirada de estupefacción y odio que iban dirigidas a Aslan.

Nadeshiko tiraba flechas con su arco, donde se encontraban los demás arqueros, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro, daría todo por ellos, aquellos días vividos en ése lugar jamás los olvidaría. Había aprendido demasiadas cosas, se había echo fuerte y valiente, perseverante y había aprendido el verdadero significado del dolor y el sacrificio al igual que su primo. El pariente de Nadeshiko peleaba con la espada mucho más adelante, defendiéndose y atacando sin descanso y sin poder bajar la guardia, blandía la espada con tal maestría que podría considerarse un guerrero con entrenamiento desde pequeño cuando solo había tomado unos días en aprender.

Todos habían cambiado en ese viaje y sería inolvidable, habían forjado lazos como si fuesen familia con distintas criaturas y entre ellos mismos. Ahora consideraban Narnia como su hogar y lo defenderían con uñas y dientes, por eso, por eso ellos estaban dando hasta el último aliento en aquel lugar.

De la nada apareció Eriol al lado de la castaña, cuando todas las criaturas que había echo carrera para participar en la pelea habían avanzado para formar parte de ella.

El león les dirigió una mirada a los tres antes de empezar su carrera hacia la batalla cuando éste notó que algo malo sucedía, algo terrible. De alguna manera habían herido gravemente al primo de Nadeshiko y la bruja blanca estaba a punto de finalizar con su vida, levantado su arma en los aires.

-No lo logrará-murmuró Li con voz seria, mientras apretaba los puños. –Debemos hacer algo.

-No podemos distorsionar el destino- comentó Eriol con voz igual de seria que Li.

-Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados - susurró Sakura. -¡Viento, conviértete en cadena de castigo y por favor aleja el arma de la bruja blanca antes que lastime al chico!, ¡viento!-

La carta brilló y salió una hermosa mujer que se acercó a gran velocidad hacia la bruja, la carta viento estiró sus brazos haciendo que el viento fuera demasiado brusco y fuerte, obligando a que la bruja soltara el arma a tiempo.

Al ver la bruja esto miró a la cazadora de cartas furiosa. -¿Cómo?- murmuró irritada, no previendo esto en sus planes. Tomó una espada ordinaria, con la decisión y la furia en sus ojos. La alzó y la clavó, o al menos quiso hacerlo pero el chico, el hijo de Adán, se había recuperado y contrarresto el ataque con su espada.

En ése momento una flecha se clavó en el cuerpo de la bruja, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Aslan, remató cuando se tiró sobre ella y lo último que pudo ver la bruja blanca, fueron los enormes y filosos colmillos de su enemigo.

.

En el castillo Cair Paravel se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración, días después de la batalla, eran coronados los dos reyes y las dos reinas, junto a su fiel escudero.

-En nombre de las lejanas tierras, les presento al escudero Syaoran, el perseverante-

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó y se sonrojó levemente ante tantas miradas puestas en ella. La sonrisa se volvió más amplia en cuanto vio al señor Tomnus cargar una espada que se encontraba sobre un mullido cojín, él estaba entrando junto con los castores que traían cada uno, un cojín con dos coronas, distintas y hermosas cada una.

El fauno le entregó la espada al escudero, haciendo una reverencia.

-En nombre del océano del oriente, presento a la reina Sakura, la valiente.

El fauno llegó hasta ella y la castaña no cabía en su alegría, quería abrazarlo sin lugar a dudas, pero las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Kinomoto inclinó levemente la cabeza, solo para que el fauno le colocara una corona con figurillas de flores de cerezo de color plateado y en algunas partes tonalidades de un color rosa pálido. Se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y las sonrisas de ambos eran tan grandes que se podría jurar que en cualquier momento se romperían sus mejillas de tanto sonreír.

-En nombre del gran bosque de occidente, el rey Eriol el sabio- una corona de un color plateado y tonalidades azules fue colocada en el cabello azabache del mago, quien sonreía tranquilamente pero no por eso estaba menos emocionado que el resto, aquella era una experiencia digna de ser recordada y él estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría.

-En nombre del radiante sol del sur- prosiguió Aslan. –La reina Nadeshiko, la benévola- ahora una corona de oro fue colocada delicadamente en la cabeza de la chica, tenía figuras de aquella flor y algunas hojas que se enredaban con otras para formar un círculo.

-Y en nombre del claro cielo del norte, les presento al rey Ethan, el magnífico- La corona se la colocó el fauno, en la cabeza de Ethan con delicadeza, después de eso el fauno se apartó de él e hizo una reverencia, retirándose.

Los cuatro se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos, pareciéndoles un sueño que era demasiado irreal, pero a éstas alturas poco a poco lo empezaban a asimilar.

El león se giró para quedar frente a ellos. –Una vez rey o reina de Narnia, serán rey o reina siempre, que su sabiduría nos guie hasta que las estrellas caigan de los cielos. –dijo con voz segura, sabia y seria el gran león, y lo siguiente que dijo, les siguieron a coro todos los narnianos que se encontraban en aquel evento memorable. -¡Larga vida al rey Ethan, larga vida al rey Eriol, larga vida a la reina Nadeshiko, larga vida a la reina Sakura y larga vida al escudero Syaoran!.

Después de aquello apenas Sakura logró hablar con Aslan a tiempo, él sabía que ella tenía que partir, pero él le aseguró que el tiempo corría de manera distinta en Narnia que en otros lugares y prometió que aquellos años de su reinado no perjudicaría en lo absoluto en su misión, que además, lo tomara como un obsequio para que practicara y descubriera misterios para volverse fuerte en el reto que se le venía encima.

Y ella así lo hizo, porque después de todo, el gran león siempre sabía lo que hacía.

Los años pasaron y la fuerza, estrategia, conocimientos y magia crecieron en la joven Kinomoto y no solo en ella, sino en todos. Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran investigaron, encontrado en una de sus tantas aventuras, una biblioteca escondida en una misteriosa cueva, ahí encontraron un libro donde venían las dichosas dimensiones, cómo se llamaba, cuantas había y demás características. Eso fue un regalo caído del cielo, ahí encontraron otras cosas que les acercaron cada vez más a su enemigo como nunca antes.

Narnia los mantuvo demasiado ocupados con asuntos desde pequeños hasta grandes por resolver y si se preguntaban por la relación de los magos, bueno… no dieron mucho desarrollo porque siempre había algo o alguien que evitaba que la conversación se extendiera.

La paz prosperó en Narnia por muchos años, hasta que inevitablemente, los recuerdos volvieron y de un momento a otro, los cinco se encontraron tirados en el suelo de la habitación del ropero.

_(__Narnia Soundtrack: Only The Beginning Of The Adventure)_

-Oh dios- se llevo las manos a la boca la chica de cabellos largos y ondulados. –¡estamos en casa!-exclamó contenta, pero con un deje de tristeza pues algo le decía que jamás regresaría a su amada Narnia.

-Y esta oscuro- dijo con ironía Ethan, el primo de Nadeshiko.

Entonces los cinco recordaron y Syaoran soltó una exclamación. –Recuerdo que se había ido la luz "por accidente", pero no, fue provocado por _ellos_- dijo el joven chino, resaltando la última palabra.

Todos captaron el significado de sus palabras, si, incluso Nadeshiko y Ethan, pues estaban al tanto de absolutamente toda la vida, pues después de tanto tiempo juntos se consideraban familia.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- susurró Eriol, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron a aquel mundo. –Ellos nos siguen a nosotros, si nos vamos…

-…no les causaran daño a ustedes- terminó Sakura.

Los ojos de Nadeshiko se nublaron. -¿qué?- preguntó con voz ahogada. -¿se van ya?, ¿por qué?, ¡no!, si hemos vencido a un ejército… ¿por qué se van?, no pueden contra nosotros, por favor quédense.-

-No es como si huyéramos de ellos, es por su bien- dijo Li, cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, a él tampoco le hacia gracia tener que irse.

-Además, tenemos que continuar con nuestro viaje- dijo con voz suave, tomando entre sus manos las de la joven Nadeshiko. La última se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo y abrazó con fuerza a la card captor y no era para menos, ellas dos habían forjado una hermosa amistad, de echo, los cinco. Eran familia ahora.

-Prométeme que me visitarás cuando todo haya terminado y si necesitas ayuda alguna vez, me llamarás- murmuró hipando por los sollozos, entregándole un silbato de plata a la cazadora. -¡Promételo!.

-Nos llamarás- corrigió Ethan con voz que trataba de sonar indiferente, pero en el interior se estaba quebrando.

-Los prometo- dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz, tomando el silbato. –¡Prometo que todo estará bien y nos volveremos a ver! – su mano se extendió con los dedos cerrados y con solo su meñique alzado. Nadeshiko junto su meñique con el de ella y se sonrieron, porque sabían que se volverían a ver, tarde o temprano.

.

No tardaron en reunirse todos, encontraron al pobre Kero y a un atolondrado Spi, a Tomoyo y al resto de los viajeros.

Tomoyo sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando escuchó que debían irse y ella pensó… que ni si quiera pudo despedirse de él, del pervertido y acosador chico… pero, estaba bien, ella estaba aquí por Sakura y no para pensar… en esas cosas.

Todos estaba bastante confundidos, pues sentía que recién habían llegado, ¿qué habría ocurrido como para irse tan repentinamente?, no cuestionaron, simplemente callaron esperando el momento indicado.

-¡Revelation, préstame tu poder nuevamente y te suplico que ésta vez viajemos al mundo de los charas!-

-¡No olvides tu promesa!- gritaron ambos niños (Ethan y Nadeshiko), tan fuerte como sus pulmones les permitieron.

-¿Cha… qué?- preguntó Li Meiling al mismo tiempo que ellos, antes de que la carta asintiera y los envolviera con sus hermosas alas, para después desaparecer de aquel mundo.

_. (__Shugo Chara Soundtrack 5__)_

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

"_Todos los niños sostienen un huevo en sus almas. El huevo de nuestros corazones. Nuestra esencia, todavía sin ser vista."_

-Así decía el libro Tomoyo-chan- respondió Sakura mirando a la amatista, ella miró a Sakura preocupada. -¿Por qué pones esa cara, sucedió algo Tomoyo?-

-¿Y qué sucede si encontré un huevo bajo mi cama ésta mañana?.

-¡Serás mamá gallina Daidouji!-. Respondió divertido Hiragizawa, con una sonrisa que le quedaba demasiado extraña a él, pero que le hacía ver como un niño travieso y lindo.

"Eriol sonriendo así se ve encantador, ¿hoe?, ¡qué estoy pensando!, Sakura, ¿qué te esta pasando?".

.

"¡Detrás de ti hay un espíritu. Eso es cierto…" una señora robusta y con demasiado maquillaje en la cara hablaba por la televisión. Sakura dejó de comer en ese instante, poniéndose cada vez más pálida. Nakuru se rió ligeramente al ver la reacción de la chica sin poder creerlo. "No importa seas tu, un ángel guardián siempre te esta protegiendo ".

-Ridiculeces, de todas formas ellos son unos farsantes- murmuró Li sin si quiera ver la televisión.

-Yo no creo que sea una ridiculez- murmuró una voz aguda al lado del chino.

-¡AHHH!, ¡EL HUEVO DESAPARECIÓ!-

-¿Q.. –las palabras del castaño se quedaron en su garganta, pues se estaba atragantando con la comida al ver aquello.

-Hola- saludó una pequeña Tomoyo, o al menos eso parecía, de cabello morado y un vestido victoriano de color azul y con una crinolina blanca. El cabello de la pequeña criatura estaba atado en una coleta con rosas azules y sus ojos eran de un color dorado. Su tamaño era quizás más grande que la mano de una niña de cinco, pero podría pasar perfectamente como una muñeca.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Revelation de CCS, para decir juntos, libérate!_

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¡Hola!, Oh si, les traje el capítulo adelantado, espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo particular... si :3 _

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y darme su opinión, o simplemente el tiempo para leer a esta su atolondrada escritora. Espero que les gustara y bueno sin más a contestar review(:_

_Maru-chan1296:_ Jjajajjaja me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el capítulo, me hiciste reír y seguir adelante con demasiado entusiasmo que... veme aquí xD, en fin a mi también me encanto fue uno de mis favoritos, espero que éste también te guste y si, aquí se pudo revelar un poco del por qué de las acciones de Utau, en fin no dijo más! gracias por el apoyo!

_ishigo-chan: _Hola! primero que nada muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi primer fic, te doy otra vez las gracias por los halagos y espero que tu duda con el tiempo haya quedado resuelta, con lo del final de la segunda película si, si lo he tomado en cuenta(: y bueno las demás dudas o preguntas que tienen se podrán responder con lo que sigue del fic, espero que te siga gustando!

_Nicole: _¡Hola!, ¡aww muchisimas gracias yo me emociono cuando veo que se emocionan *-*! y siii, ya era justo que Syao fuera libre después de todo lo que había pasado, tampoco necesitaba caer en la exageración y el beso! aaa! ya sé! pero bueno a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, bueno eso en mi opinión espero que sea la misma o similar xD. Jajaja no, no te preocupes, esta bien. Y bueno aquí esta la otra actualización y si, tienes razón! pero eso se verá hasta el próximo capítulo!

_En fin, nos vemos queridos lectores!_

_B.C.M_


	27. Sakura, el Humpty Lock y un sueño raro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

No soy buena con las descripciones, etc, por eso aquí abajo dejo los links para ver el chara de tomoyo-chan. En cuanto vean el "*" pueden abrirlo o si gustan de una vez. Acuérdense de borrar los espacios.

Guardián de Tomoyo: i17 . servimg u/f17/14/91/81/43 / merodi10 . jpg

Uniformes y personajes que aparecerán más adelante: images . yodibujo . es /_uploads/membres/articles/20100309/shugo-chara-72_lm5 . jpg

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

(_cursiva_) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

**-**diálogos**-**

**.** cambio de escena

* * *

_(Shugo Chara Soundtrack 8)_

-¡Quítense de encima!- se quejaba Li Meiling con voz fuerte, chillona y que trataba de ser autoritaria. -¡Están muy pesados!- agregó, mientras empujaba a todos para liberarse y poder respirar. -¡Al fin!- exclamó victoriosa, cruzada de brazos.

-¡Auch!

Con quejas, gruñidos y algunas maldiciones todos lograron ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose las ropas levemente. Se encontraban en un callejón oscuro, con los ladrillos llenos de moho, se podía escuchar las pisadas de los transeúntes al pasar muy cerca de ahí, al igual que las llantas de los coches y los motores al emprender la marcha.

-Creo que llegamos- dijo una emocionada Akizuki, dispuesta a ir hacia las calles por donde pasaba la gente con ropa ordinaria, como en Tomoeda.

-¡Espera!- soltó Tomoyo. -¡Nosotros aún tenemos los vestidos de fiesta!- habló con voz suave, en un susurro pues sentía que en cualquier momento los humanos que paseaba por ahí se girarían y los verían ahí metidos, ¡eso sería demasiado extraño y embarazoso!.

-Es cierto- susurró Sakura. -¿qué podemos hacer?- preguntó suspirando la card captor, mientras veía a cada uno de ellos. Los trajes y vestidos eran demasiado llamativos y en algunas partes estaban sucios o rotos, como el de ella.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó una emocionada Tomoyo, con estrellitas en los ojos. –¡Sakurita yo traje algunos trajes que diseñé, podrías usarlos y conseguirnos ropa!, ¡hay si!, ¡al fin podría grabarte después de tanto tiempo!.

-Pero Tomo…- empezó la castaña con los nervios a flor de piel por aquel nacido entusiasmo de la amatista.

-De hecho esa es una buena idea Kinomoto- habló la chica de ojos rojizos, pero entonces ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¡esperen!, ¿cómo compraremos si no tenemos nada de dinero de éste mundo?- preguntó acongojada la chica Li.

-Eso no será problema- comentó el chino con tono tranquilo, quien se sintió algo nervioso cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él. –Hay un tipo de magia para cambiar las monedas que traemos por las de éste mundo. –Se escucharon unos "ohh" en coro para entonces el castaño volvió a hablar. –Denle todo el dinero que traigan a Hiragizawa, él es que se aprendió el hechizo- ordenó y entonces hubo algo de movimiento y toda las monedas se le dieron al albino.

Hubo un ligero resplandor y entonces las formas, figuras y colores de las monedas cambiaron; todas con el mismo valor que en el mundo anterior o en el que tenían en Tomoeda.

-Aquí están-susurró sonriente el joven Hiragizawa. –pero si me permiten decir algo, la magia se puede utilizar en muchos casos. En éste caso, ¿por qué no… la utilizamos para cambiar de ropa a una más… casual?.

-¿Hoe?-

.

-Hay Sakurita, ¡te ves hermosa!- decía la amatista mientras no paraba de grabar a la esmeralda. La castaña usaba un vestido rojo con bordes negros y sin manga, debajo del vestido tenía una blusa de manga tres cuartos con cuello de tortuga, era rayada de colores blanco y negro. Calzaba unos zapatos escolares negros, con medias blancas.

-Tomoyo-chan, tu tampoco te ves nada mal- susurró la cazadora, tratando de cambiar el tema y enfocarlo en su mejor amiga, ella llevaba un vestido azul profundo de algodón, estilo victoriano. El cabello de la pequeña Tomoyo estaba atado en una coleta con rosas azules. Ella simplemente se veía hermosa llevara lo que llevara.

-Hay, pero no como tú- dijo simplemente, viendo a través de la cámara de video a su prima y mejor amiga, quien le sonreía de manera nerviosa pero divina, según la amatista.

-¿Ya estás lista Nakuru?, no tienen todo tu tiempo- susurró Spinel que se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la habitación del hotel. –El resto los estará esperando- añadió mirando cuando por fin apareció Nakuru con un vestido veraniego de color naranja con estampados florales.

-Si ya estoy, ¡es que hacia tiempo que no me bañaba con agua caliente!, ¡aaah!- dijo una entusiasta Nakuru, regalándoles una sonrisa. Tomoyo y Sakura comprendían, ellas habían tenido aquella misma sensación.

-¡yo quiero ir!- se quejaba Kero que se encontraba de pie a un lado del guardián de Eriol. -¡Sakurita por favor llévame!, ¡todavía tienes muchas cosas que explicarme además quién sabe que nos depara este mundo!, ¡TU FUERA MOCOSO!, ¿¡QUIÉN TE HA INVITADO A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN, EH!?

-Yo no te estaba hablando a tu muñeco de felpa, solo venía a ver si ya estaban listas- susurró fulminando con la mirada al guardián del sol.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR ASÍ AL GRAN KERBEROS, YA VERÁS MOCOSO!.

-Ya basta los dos- exclamó la guardiana de Eriol, mirando a ambos de manera reprobatoria. –Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en éste mundo y no nos retrasaremos por peleas de niños- se cruzó de brazos Akizuki. –Es hora de irnos, lamento que deban quedarse encerrados chicos pero no sabemos cómo es el mundo, además hay golosinas en la alacena- agregó dejando a un Kero satisfecho, quien fue corriendo tras oír golosinas.

.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó una impaciente Li Meiling que miraba a sus alrededores. -¡Hay esto se parecen tanto a nuestro mun… hogar!

-Por lo que nos contó Sakurita, debemos buscar huevos, ¿no?- comentó Nakuru viendo a cada uno de ellos.

-Pero no son cualquier tipo de huevos, deben contar con poderes mágicos, además no se ven como el resto así que no será fácil porque seguramente el portador debe esconderlos bien- dijo con voz seria y en un susurro Kei Saiga, mirando a los presentes.

-Bien, entonces ¿por qué no nos dividimos?, así será más fácil encontrar alguno- los presentes asintieron ante la propuesta de Li.

-Bien, yo haré los grupos- comentó sonriente Nakuru. –la jovencita Daidouji irá con Sakura, Li Meiling irá con Saiga y Eriol con Li, yo iré sola. Nos encontraremos aquí en cuanto den las seis, ¿de acuerdo?.

Hubo un momento de vacilación pero al final todos accedieron, vieron un reloj que estaba a unos metros de ahí y partieron en diferentes direcciones.

Todos ponían sus energías y empeño en encontrar algún indicio de aquellos huevos extraordinarios, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba y sus esfuerzos parecían en vano, más se hacían a la idea que no sería tan fácil como lo pensaban.

Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron en la banca de un parque exhaustas de recorrer tanto y no encontrar nada.

-Al parecer no es tan fácil, ¿realmente encontraremos uno a éste paso?- se preguntaba Tomoyo para sus adentros.

-No te des por vencida Tomo-chan, seguro que encontraremos uno pronto, ¿ok?- le regaló una enorme sonrisa la castaña para alentarla a continuar y la amatista simplemente asintió.

-Claro, si lo dices tu Sakurita será cierto.

-¡Vamos!- alentó la castaña, tomando de la mano a la azabache y emprendieron la carrera nuevamente, buscando en cada rincón de aquel lugar hasta que dieron las seis y tuvieron que reunirse con el resto. Nada, nadie había descubierto nada.

Regresaron al departamento cansados y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, aquella noche durmieron con un extraño sentimiento en sus corazones.

A la mañana siguiente una amatista confundida y sorprendida se levantó de su cama de un saltó. -¿Q-qué es esto?- se preguntó en voz baja, pues su prima aún dormía y no deseaba despertarla, con cierto temor tomó entre sus manos un huevo de color azul profundo con una nota de sol y rosas moradas rodeándola y todo eso dentro de lo que parecía, una libreta de dibujo. –Esta caliente –murmuró un poco más calmada. –Un huevo, pero… ¿cómo?. Yo pedí que fuera capaz de ayudar a Sakurita en su misión, hacerme fuerte, quizás cambiar de personalidad pero no… no ser madre!

.

Tiempo después, todos los chicos se habían reunido en la habitación 242 del departamento. (habitación de Nakuru, Sak, Tomo, Mei, spi y kero) para desayunar juntos.

La comida la habían traído desde hace rato y Nakuru se encargaba de calentarla, pues se había enfriado, para después servirla en la mesa.

Mientras tanto Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol hablaban en el dormitorio, las dos primeras sentadas en sus respectivas camas y el último sentado junto a Tomoyo. Ellos habían estado platicando de su viaje a Narnia, de lo que habían encontrado y sobretodo del mundo en el cual estaban.

"Sin embargo, Tomoyo se ve muy curiosa respecto a los huevos, demasiado. ¿Podrá ser que aquella esencia que siento esté conectada a su curiosidad?", pensaba el joven Hiragizawa.

"_Todos los niños sostienen un huevo en sus almas. El huevo de nuestros corazones. Nuestra esencia, todavía sin ser vista."_

-Así decía el libro Tomoyo-chan- respondió Sakura mirando a la amatista, ella miró a Sakura preocupada. -¿Por qué pones esa cara, sucedió algo Tomoyo?-

-¿Y qué sucede si encontré un huevo en mi cama ésta mañana?.

-¡Serás mamá gallina Daidouji!-. Respondió divertido Hiragizawa, con una sonrisa que le quedaba demasiado extraña a él, pero que le hacía ver como un niño travieso y lindo.

"Eriol sonriendo así se ve encantador, ¿hoe?, ¡qué estoy pensando!, Sakura, ¿qué te esta pasando?, tampoco me he atrevido a hablar con él desde que sucedió bueno… eso y nuestra relación no se ha visto afectada, pero… ¿por qué siento como si mi pecho ardiera por la indiferencia después de que él se robara mi primer beso?, es como si no le importara, quizás para él no fue tan importante o significativo. No… no estoy diciendo que me afecta que le sea importante o no, pero ¡era mi primer beso!, y yo… ¿qué es esto que siento?, ¿por qué… lo siento y duele al recordar eso, aquel beso robado…?". La castaña se ruborizó ante el pensamiento, su mirada se ensombreció levemente y desvió la mirada hacia su amiga, que ahora sostenía el huevo entre sus manos, no era igual al de Utau pero de alguna forma tenía cierta similitud.

-¡hay no digas esas cosas joven Hiragizawa!- exclamó la amatista alarmada.

-Lo siento- dijo divertido la reencarnación de Clow.

-Pero has dicho que apareció hoy en la mañana en tu cama, ¿no?- preguntó desconcertada la cazadora. –quizás sea tu huevo Tomoyo, aquí cada niño tiene uno- murmuró pensativa la cazadora.

-¡La comida esta lista!- se escuchó gritar a Akizuki, para que fueran todos a comer.

-Lo mejor será que lo guardes, ya después de comer pensaremos en ello- propuso la cazadora.

-Si- concordó la amatista, dejando el huevo en la cajita que tenía un mullido cojín. La dejó en la cómoda y los tres salieron del dormitorio para probar bocado, sin embargo lo que no lograron percibir era que el huevo había empezado a abrirse.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron, la comida ya estaba lista, los Li y Saiga, ya estaban sentados en la mesa y comían, al igual que Kero, que más bien parecía que devoraba. Akizuki se encontraba sentada en un sofá, con Spi en sus piernas, ella se encargaba de molestarlo y Spi trataba de ignorarla aunque muchas veces soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

Los tres recién llegados, tomaron asiento y se pusieron a comer tranquilamente, sin embargo pasado un rato Tomoyo se dirigió al dormitorio, pues tenía una extraña sensación que no la dejaba comer en paz y le producía un poco de nauseas.

"¡Detrás de ti hay un espíritu. Eso es cierto…" una señora robusta y con demasiado maquillaje en la cara hablaba por la televisión. Sakura dejó de comer en ese instante, poniéndose cada vez más pálida. Nakuru se rió ligeramente al ver la reacción de la chica sin poder creerlo. "No importa seas tu, un ángel guardián siempre te esta protegiendo ".

_(card captor sakura soundtrack 11 - ¿hoe?)_

-Ridiculeces, de todas formas ellos son unos farsantes- murmuró Li sin si quiera ver la televisión.

-Yo no creo que sea una ridiculez- murmuró una voz aguda al lado del chino.

-¡AHHH!, ¡EL HUEVO DESAPARECIÓ!-

-¿Qu.. –las palabras del castaño se quedaron en su garganta, pues se estaba atragantando con la comida al ver aquello.

-Hola- saludó una pequeña Tomoyo, o al menos eso parecía, de cabello morado y un vestido victoriano de color azul y con una crinolina blanca. El cabello de la pequeña criatura estaba atado en una coleta con rosas azules y sus ojos eran de un color dorado. Su tamaño era quizás más grande que la mano de una niña de cinco, pero podría pasar perfectamente como una muñeca.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito a coro, mirando estupefactos a aquel diminuto ser.

-Mmm, ¡esto esta delicioso!- comentó una voz un poco menos aguda.

-¡OYE ESO ES MÍO INSECTO!, ¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA COMERTE MI FLAN!- gritó Kerberos, mirando y señalando con una de sus patitas a una niña con un kimono chino de color rojo intenso, con su cabello verde amarrado de una manera que no dejaba ni un solo cabello afuera y unos ojos de color verde oscuro que parecía andaban en llamas.

-¿A quién has llamado insecto, muñeco de peluche?- La pequeña muñeca de cabellos color limón se coloco en modo de ataque, tomo la pata del guardián del sol e hizo que éste volara por los aires. -¡JA!, a ver si piensa de nuevo en llamarme insecto.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!- gritó Kero, forcejeando y tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Nakuru, quien lo tenía prisionero para evitar una pelea inútil y sin sentido.

Meiling tomó rápidamente a la chica de cabellos limón en sus manos y la escondió detrás de su espalda. Las miradas sobre ella hicieron que tragara en seco. –E-esto yo... puedo explicarlo.

-Eso sería maravilloso Meiling- exclamó Li ceñudo y con una mirada penetrante. Esto hizo que la chica china se riera nerviosamente.

-¡Juro que no es mi culpa, en la mañana apareció de la nada e hizo puff y apareció esto!- dijo exasperada la chica Li, alzando las manos, tratando de hacer gestos, declarando su inocencia.

-¿Esto?, ¡Meiling!, ¡tengo nombre y tuve que deletreártelo en la mañana!. Y-I-N, no es complicado, ¿verdad?, deberías tenerle más respeto a tu guardián chara-

-Así que te llamas Yin, lindo nombre- expresó Kinomoto, quien ya se encontraba de pie y mirada de manera alegre a la guardiana con nombre de Yin. -¿Y tú como te llamas?- preguntó curiosa, mirando esta vez a la otra guardiana, que se había alejado del joven Li porque no paraba de fulminarle con la mirada.

-Yo soy Merodi- se presentó la chica de cabellos morados, haciendo una reverencia como solían hacerlo las princesas. –Y soy la guardián chara y esencia de Tomoyo- añadió cuando por fin apareció la amatista quien palideció cuando vio a la criatura acercársele. –Oh por favor no me tengas miedo, no te haré daño-

La amatista miró de forma perdida a la guardiana, sin decir si quiera "mu".

-¿Tomoyo-chan?- preguntaron múltiples voces, preocupándose por su amiga.

-P… -la voz de la amatista apenas y fue un murmullo cuando dijo algo.

-¿P..?- preguntó desconcertada Kinomoto, al igual que algunos presentes.

-Daidou..

-¡Pero si es divina!- exclamó la amatista con los ojos brillosos, llenos de euforia y emoción. Tomó con delicadeza a la guardiana y besa su cabecita. -¡Me han pasado todos los trajesitos que podría confeccionarte!, eso si… primero tengo que acabar con Sakurita, ¡hay no te preocupes amiga que siempre serás mi prioridad!, pero es que simplemente ella es una monada- dijo con la voz llena de alegría que no se pudo evitar que los demás rieran sin poder evitarlo.

.

-¿Entonces están buscando personas con huevos?-preguntó la chica de cabellos limón, después de escuchar todo lo que estaban pasando.

-Si- afirmó Kinomoto. –Como ya les hemos dicho, cuando Hoshina me atacó tenía un huevo y había dicho "mi propio corazón, ábrete" y luego digo algo como "transformación de personalidad". Luego de eso su atuendo cambio y tenía… poderes.

-¿Transformación de personalidad?- preguntaron asombradas las dos guardianas.

-¡Hubieras empezado con eso!-exclamó Merodi, cruzándose de brazos. –No todas las personas pueden hacer transformación de personalidad. El cambio de personalidad ocurre cuando usas el 120% de las habilidades de los guardianes chara, es eso o con la ayuda del Humpty Lock, un candado que facilita la transformación- explicó la guardián chara de Tomoyo.

-¿Humpty Lock?, ¿dónde esta eso?- pregunta por primera vez Saiga, con el semblante serio.

-Eso seguramente… se encuentra… en… en… -la mirada del fría del chino en la pequeña guardián de Meiling le hizo temblar y esconderse detrás de Merodi. -¡No sé dónde esta!

-Quizás se encuentre en la academia Seiyo Elementary, pude sentir esencias de huevos ahí y si no eran eso... un poder mágico parecido al de ustedes- murmuró Hiragizawa, refiriéndose a las guardianes.

-Yo tengo una pregunta- susurró Yin, mirando a los presentes. –Si somos las únicas charas, ¿cómo es que ustedes pueden vernos?

-¡Ja!, que pregunta tan absurda- exclamó Kero, con sus brazos cruzados y flotando en el aire. –Eso es porque Sakurita y todos los presentes que no tienen charas poseen poderes mágicos, supongo que ha sido por eso que pueden verlas.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Merodi. –Entonces seguramente- miró al inglés. –es probable que el Humpty Lock se encuentre en aquel lugar, ¡vayámos!, ¡go, go!-

Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, esta vez con los guardianes de la cazadora y la reencarnación de Clow acompañándolos, haciéndose pasar por peluches.

Llegaron cuando la escuela todavía estaba en clases, los chicos podían sentir la magia que había en aquel lugar.

-Lo mejor será que se registren en ésta escuela y si debemos irnos pronto… simplemente decir que algo ocurrió, ¿no?, así yo podría encontrar trabajo de medio tiempo y empezar a ahorrar un poco de dinero. –propuso Nakuru, mirando a todos. Pues iba a ser difícil que buscaran lo que necesitaban adentrándose en la escuela y en tan poco tiempo.

-SI… -respondieron después de pensarlo, asintiendo estando de acuerdo con aquello. La guardiana de Eriol sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo te acompaño- murmuró Hiragizawa, yendo tras Nakuru.

-Bien, entonces los iré a registrar, lo mejor será que busquen útiles y demás, ¡los veo en casa!- dijo lo último la guardiana, girándose un poco hacia ellos, pues ya habían emprendido la marcha a las oficinas.

.

_(Ikuto´s Violin Song)_

_"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién es... esa persona y por qué me dan ganas de llorar con esa melodía?"_

_El parque era bañado por la luz de la luna llena, las estrellas le hacían compañía brillando ténuemente a comparación de ésta. Un joven de cabellos azulados y piel, aparentemente, tan suave como la seda y ropas oscuras tocaba una pieza en un violín no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la castaña. Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la castaña inconscientemente._

_La esmeralda se llevó su mano a la mejilla, retirándola impresionada, sin perder de vista al chico que tocaba impresionantemente el violín._

_-Ikuto- se escuchó una suave, melancólica y temerosa voz a su lado. La cazadora giró bruscamente encontrándose con Utau Hoshina, quien miraba lo mismo que ella hasta hace unos instantes. El corazón de la castaña se oprimió al ver como los ojos de la rubia brillaban a causa de las lágrimas sin derramar y ante aquella mirada que le dirigía, perdida y sin vida. -Te salvaré, lo prometo... incluso si tengo que mancharme las manos por ti- susurró al tiempo que su mirada se endurecía y la chica se evaporaba._

_"¿Cómo?, ¿qué...?, ¿A dónde fue?, ¡no entiendo nada!"_

_-¡IKUTO!- un grito agudo pero potente se escuchó, haciendo que el joven abriera lentamente los ojos, viéndose entonces unas preciosas joyas topacio como color de ojos, opacados por una tristeza infinita._

_-Amu- susurró con voz grave, dejando de tocar al instante. -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pelirosa con las manos en forma de puños y mirándole sin poder creerlo. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y articulo algo con sus labios, algo que no logró escuchar la castaña..._

-¡Sakurita!, despierta se nos hará tarde, Sakura-

Aquella dulce y amable voz resonaba en su sueño, pero ella simplemente no quería despertar, estaba demasiado cómoda y no quería abrir los ojos.

-Cinco minutos más- murmuró con apenas una entendible voz.

-¡KINOMOTO, DESPIERTA O SE NOS HARÁ TARDE!- gritó entonces una voz mucho menos melodiosa que la primera.

-¡Haaaaaaay!-exclamó la castaña, incorporándose de golpe al escuchar tremendo alarido. -¿Q-qué sucede?- preguntó, tallándose los ojos la esmeralda todavía en pijamas. Cuando parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en el hotel y no en su casa. Frunció el ceño y al mirar a Li Meiling y a Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras, ambas portaban una falda de cuadros chicos de colores blanco, negro y en su mayoría rojo, una camisa blanca y un saco negro, con una corbata color rojo y medias blancas que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas. Tomoyo tenía dos trenzas, con listones rojos para amarrarlos y la chica Li traía sus dos coletas con el mismo color de listones.

-¡La escuela!- exclamó de pronto la castaña, poniéndose de pie. Se sentía agradecida que se hubiera bañado por la noche, pues ahora solamente tenía que ponerse aquel uniforme, se hizo sus coletitas de todos los días y desayunó a tiempo record, se lavó los dientes y estuvo a fuera del hotel justo a tiempo.

-¡Nos vemos en la tarde!- dijeron a coro, despidiéndose de Akizuki, quien también se marchaba a su nuevo trabajo.

-Sakura- llamó Tomoyo a su amiga y ella volteó a verla enseguida. -¡te ves preciosa con ese uniforme amiga!- exclamó, con su cámara de video.

-To… Tomoyo-chan, ¿qué haces?- preguntó nerviosa la esmeralda, mientras que su chara, Merodi, tenía en su rostro la misma expresión de curiosidad por saber la respuesta a la pregunta formulada por la card captor.

-¡No puedo perderme de tu primer día de clases en la academia Seiyo Elementary., además, no te he filmado en ninguna de tus aventuras desde que iniciamos el viaje- se llevó una mano a la mejilla, lamentándose que fuese así. -¡pero ya no perderé ni un solo segundo!.

-Bueno- aceptó la castaña, mirando su horario de clases nuevamente. Lamentablemente le habían puesto en salones distintos que a todos sus amigos y eso no la dejaba muy tranquila que digamos, lo bueno, es que Kero la acompañaba quien estaba quieto en su mochila.

.

Cuando la castaña escuchó la campana, en ése momento ella ya estaba a fuera del salón de clases, esperando que la profesora le hiciera entrar y la introdujera a sus compañeros.

"Hay que nervios, ¿qué diré?, ¿por qué me tocó estar sola?, ¡esto es muy injusto!, al menos el resto esta con alguien que conoce pero yo…

-Pase por favor-

Al escuchar la voz del maestro, la cazadora tragó en seco, tomó un poco de aire y pensó "no hay de qué preocuparse, todo estará bien". Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola a sus espaldas, llegó a un lado del maestro y miró a sus compañeros con aquella sonrisa natural y dulce que la castaña sabía dar.

-Todos, esta es nuestra nueva estudiante, Kinomoto Sakura.-

-Encantada de conocerlos, espero que nos podamos llevar bien- dijo con un tono dulce la cazadora de cartas para después escuchar un "oooh" general.

-Bien señorita Kinomoto, tome asiento detrás de Hinamori Amu, por favor señorita Hinamori, alce su mano para que Kinomoto pueda dirigirse hacia allí.

Una chica de cabellos rosados, con adornos en el cabello en forma de x de un color rojo alzó la mano perezosamente, mientras miraba de forma indiferente hacia la ventana. Ella portaba el uniforme de manera distinta al resto, que le hacían destacar. *

La castaña se sentó detrás de ella y la clase dio inició. Empezaron hasta que la tercera hora hubo matemáticas, la castaña no hizo más que suspirar, no podía creérselo, su mala suerte la seguía hasta acá.

Sin embargo algo la distrajo y dejó de tomar apuntes como el resto de los estudiantes. Un guardián chara, con un vestido de porrista rosado, al igual que su cabello, que se encontraba atado en una coleta, y su gorra, que tenía un gran corazón como decoración llamó su atención. La pequeña criatura sintió la mirada de la cazadora sobre ella y se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la esmeralda.

-¿Puedes verme?- preguntó con curiosidad la guardiana, haciendo que la castaña parpadeara varias veces y terminó asintiendo. -¡Que bien!, entonces tu también tienes un guardián chara, ¿dónde esta?-

La esmeralda negó con la cabeza. –no, te equivocas yo no tengo ninguno- contestó con voz amable, haciendo que la chara se sorprendiera. Todo pasó rápidamente, se escuchó la campana de receso, una chica entró. Dejando a los que salían y a los de afuera, quietos como si fueran estatuas.

-Amu, ¿vamos?- preguntó la chica de cabellos morados, atados con un listón y con el uniforme igual que el resto, solo que ella portaba una capa y en vez de zapatos unas botas. Tenía la piel blanca como si fuese de porcelana, los ojos de un color oro fundido. Era muy bella y esbelta.

La guardiana rosada al ver quien entraba y cómo se paraba la chica llamada Amu, hizo que ella se apartara y fuera tras la chica llamada Amu, a pesar de tener muchas dudas en su cabeza.

La chica de cabellos rosados asintió y ambas salieron.

-Esa era… la reina Fujisaki Nadeshiko, de los guardianes de la academia Seiyo- murmuraban entre ellos cuando las chicas habían desaparecido.

"Nadeshiko, no puedo evitar recordar… a mi madre y a mi amiga, ambas importantes personas… para mi"

-Kinomoto, como recién fuiste transferida, no debes saber de ellos- comentó una chica que se encontraba a un lado de su pupitre.

-Son llamados guardianes porque son estudiantes que están para los estudiantes, en el consejo estudiantil. Nos protegen de algunas leyes estrictas y nos alejan de las inseguridades- comentó otra, que se encontraba del otro lado.

-¡de verdad son como guardianes!-exclamaron las dos. –El rey Hotori Tadase, de cabellos dorados y mirada enternecedora. La reina Fujisaki Nadeshiko, es la chica que acaba de irse, ¡es tan hermosa!. El escudero Souma Kukai, de cabellos rebeldes y cabello como el mismo fuego, ¡oh! ¡de tu mismo color de ojos!. El as Yuiki Yaya de cabellos dorados, con tonos anaranjados y ojos achocolatados, y ¡el joker!, ¡Hinamori Amu!-

-Los guardianes tienen un jardín donde beben té y sobre todo los guardianes tienen capa real, ¡sobre dosis real!- La chicas se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dar saltitos, demasiado emocionadas con el tema. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreírles pues su emoción se le transmitía. La esmeralda se levantó de su lugar, llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

-Oh lo siento, no me he presentado soy Rin- se presentó una de ellas, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo soy Aoi- dijo la otra y después se miraron con complicidad. -Y tu, kinomoto, ¿quisieras ser nuestra amiga?- preguntaron al unísono. La esmeralda asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

-Esa sería una excelente idea- dijo con cierto entusiasmo la esmeralda.

-¡Bien, seremos el trio maravilla!- exclamó con ganas Aoi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del salón.

-¡No!, eso es horrible, el trío de oro se oye mucho mejor- dijo la otra, Rin y ambas se miraron, fulminándose con la mirada, como si hubiera una lucha silenciosa entre ellas.

-Trio maravilla

-Trio de oro

-¡TRIO MARAVILLA!

-¡TRIO DE ORO!

-¡OOOI!, ¡AMU!- la voz grave, de un hombre se escuchó en el salón después de que la puerta se deslizara y dejara ver a un chico alto, de cabellos rebeldes y anaranjados, ojos esmeraldas y piel levemente bronceada, tenía músculos y se podía notar claramente que le encantaba practicar diversos deportes. En su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa con extrema sinceridad y entusiasmo, además de notarse los hoyuelos por aquella magnífica sonrisa, éste gesto le daba un toque de niño travieso que enseguida dejo a las chicas que hasta hace poco discutían sobre un sin sentido, botando suspiros.

-Oh, no está aquí- soltó sorprendido, viendo a las presentes hasta detenerse y mirar a la cazadora de cartas. -¡Oh tu debes ser uno de los nuevos!. Yo soy el escudero Souma Kukai, un placer, soy del consejo estudiantil cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme, ¡oh!, también puedes decirme Kukai si así gustas- dijo hasta terminar a un metro de ella extendiendo su mano para que la castaña la estrechara, lo que ella hizo enseguida.

-¡Gracias y mucho gusto!, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura, tu también puedes decirme Sakura- se presentó con una sincera sonrisa y ambos soltaron sus manos, dejándolas caer a los costados.

-¡Bien!, oye por cierto, ¿no sabes hacia donde fue Hinamori Amu?, una chica de cabellos rosados- cuestionó aquel chico.

-Oye Kukai, seguramente ya esta en el jardín, ¿por qué no vamos a investigar?- propuso una pequeña criatura que salió detrás de Kukai. Tenía el cabello alborotado y de un color verde agua, con una banda verde pálido y una estrella de adorno en la misma banda; unos ojos achocolatados, con tonos naranjas y piel blanca; portaba el uniforme de un deportista, playera amarilla, shorts blancos, tenis amarillos en la punta y el resto de color blanco.

La castaña parpadeó varias veces al ver aquel diminuto ser. ¿Otro guardián?, definitivamente aquella escuela tenía muchas sorpresas y misterios.

-Ahh, salió con una chica de cabellos morados- murmuró Kinomoto, saliendo rápidamente de su asombro y haciendo memoria, tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica. -¡Ah ya recuerdo!, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-

-¡Ah!, pero que mala suerte- murmuró de mala gana Kukai, mientras ignoraba a su chara. –Nos falta un miembro para jugar fútbol soccer- se llevó una mano al mentón, como si sopesara una idea y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y resplandecieron cuando miró a Kinomoto. -¿Eres buena con los deportes?- preguntó con una naciente sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

La esmeralda frunció levemente el ceño y asintió sin entender muy bien todo lo que sucedía. En menos de un segundo el chico la había tomado de la muñeca y la había sacado del salón a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Minutos después Kuukai y Kinomoto se encontraban en la cancha donde se llevaría a cabo el partido, donde ya había equipos formados.

-¡Dónde estabas!, te has tardado demasiado!- exclamaron varios chicos de ahí, quejándose que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Es esta parte de tu equipo?, ¿tu última integrante?- preguntaron algunos con burla, los del equipo contrario.

-¡Si y estoy seguro que les dará una paliza!- exclamó Kukai con una sonrisa triunfal.

Las risas se escucharon, llenas de burla e incredulidad. –Solo es necesario ver su tamaño y lo esbelta que esta para saber que no será problema- murmuraron y se colocaron en posiciones.

-Que no te intimiden, Sakura- animó Souma, guiñándole un ojo, la esmeralda se ruborizó cuando el le dirigió aquel gesto.

La esmeralda trato de hacerle entender al chico, de mirada igual que la suya, que ella no podía jugar, uno por la desventaja que conllevaba llevar una falda y dos porque tenía otros asuntos que atender.

"Bien, ya estoy aquí después de todo" Suspiró con resignación "vamos a enseñarles de que estoy echa, vamos allá Sakura, si se puede".

_(Shugo Chara Soundtrack 5)_

Se escuchó un silbato y las personas que estaban allí empezaron a moverse, todos buscando el balón para tomar ventaja.

Kukai pronto se hizo con el balón blanco y empezó a esquivar con gran maestría a sus oponentes, sin embargo lo bloquearon de tal manera que no tenía más opción que darle pase a algún miembro de su equipo. El chico pensó de manera rápida, viendo que todos los miembros de su equipo se encontraban en la misma situación que él, incapaces de avanzar y Sakura era la única dispuesta, pues no le habían dado demasiada importancia, pues como habían dicho antes los oponentes del equipo del escudero, la encontraban fuera de lugar y no era digna de ser tratada como una rival fuerte.

Souma pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un pase a Kinomoto, que al ver aquello reaccionó a tiempo y sin más empezó a zigzaguear con gracia a los oponentes del equipo contrario, tomó como ventaja su estatura y la manera fácil de poder escaparse de las manos de ellos. Pronto pudo esquivar a todos, con gran facilidad y rapidez. Lograba sentir la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y sonrió de manera ladina cuando le dio una patada llena de energía al balón. Anotó un gol perfecto, pues el portero no pudo detenerla a tiempo.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero solo duró unos instantes antes de que los miembros del equipo de la castaña estallaran en ovaciones y exclamaciones llenas de euforia y júbilo. Los miembros del equipo contrario miraron algunos con recelo, otros con competitividad y otros con temor a la pequeña castaña, que hasta ese momento hizo que ellos se tragaran sus palabras.

-¡Souma, eso no es justo!, ¡nunca nos dijiste que ella sabía jugar así!- se quejó el capitán del equipo, echando pestes al escudero. El de cabellos alborotados, Kukai, rió con ligereza sin poder evitarlo.

-¡No tenía que decírtelo, además no deberías de juzgar por las apariencias!- contestó el chico de ojos esmeraldas con un entusiasmo que ni se molestaba en ocultar.

-¡Pero…!

-¡No seas marica y sigamos el juego!- interrumpió un chico, mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella lo miró unos segundos y le regaló otra.

Y entonces el juego empezó nuevamente, terminando cuatro a favor del equipo de Souma.

Kukai Souma silbó, un gesto que significaba en su lenguaje que se encontraba demasiado sorprendido y encantado. -¡Eres muy buena en los deportes Sakura!- comentó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la castaña y con los nudillos le empezó a despeinar, en un gesto amistoso. –Ya sé que harás a partir de hoy en todos los recesos- comentó de forma casual, guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad.

-¡Ah, gracias!- se sorprendió la esmeralda pero enseguida se empezó a reír por la forma de ser del escudero. Se sonrojó levemente y le sonrío de forma amistosa al chico de cabellos rebeldes como el fuego. –Me encantaría pero…

-¡Las clases van a dar comienzo!- gritó un niño que se apresuraba a entrar al edificio para regresar a su salón pues ya habían tocado la campana.

-¡Oh!, se me ha pasado demasiado rápido. ¡Bueno, nos vemos cuando terminé el colegio!- dijo el chico muy animado, entregándole una carta blanca con un sello rojo que la sellaba. Era una invitación a una fiesta de té en los jardines "reales".

El chico emprendió la carrera hacia su salón y la chica esmeralda lo imitó. Llegando justo antes de que la profesora lograra poner un pie dentro del salón de clases.

.

Las clases finalizaron y el salón de la esmeralda quedó tan solo como un desierto. Las chicas, Aoi y Rin se habían ido después de despedirse de la castaña, exigiendo que mañana tenía que pasar el receso con ellas aunque tuvieran que enfrentarse al sexy de Kukai.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó la voz chillona del guardián del sol en cuanto la esmeralda abrió el cierre de su mochila y le dejo salir. -¡Sakura, como te atreves a dejarme todo el día en esa maldita bolsa!, ¡casi me asfixio ahí adentro!, ¡tendrías que ser más considerada, ni si quiera postre me has traído en el receso!.

-Lo siento mucho Kero- se disculpó Sakura, alzando las manos y haciendo señas de que bajara la voz. –Prometo que mañana si te sacaré o te traeré algo que comer, hoy no pude porque me arrastraron y ni tiempo me dio para comer, además tu fuiste el que quiso venir, yo no te obligué.

-¡Si pero…!- el pequeño guardián iba a protestar nuevamente, pero la puerta del salón de clases se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que éste se quedara congelado, yéndose hacia atrás para simular ser un peluche.

-Podría haber jurado que escuché otra voz aquí- murmuró una chica de cabellos rosados y compañera de Kinomoto, la mirada de Hinamori Amu se posó en la castaña, quien la miraba nerviosa y negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No, no, yo… solo estaba hablando conmigo misma.- se excusó la esmeralda, tomando rápidamente sus cosas y metiéndolas a su mochila sin si quiera fijarse, siendo consciente de la penetrante y fría mirada de su compañera de clases.

-Oye- le llamó de forma seria e indiferente. -¿Tú no eres la chica que invitó Kukai a ir al jardín real?-

La castaña dejó de guardar sus cosas y miró a Hinamori curiosa. -¿Así que esa carta es para eso?- preguntó curiosa, sacando la carta de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Si- dijo simplemente, dándole la espalda. –Te llevaré hasta ahí, pero no tardes que me molestaré- Se cruzo de brazos y recargó en el marco de la puerta. La castaña no dudo de sus palabras y guardo lo que faltaba, metiendo a Kero nuevamente en la mochila, se paso las correas de la mochila por sus hombros y llegó hasta la chica de mirada seria.

-Ya estoy lista- murmuró la castaña y ella simplemente asintió.

Ambas se dirigieron al jardín real y Sakura quedó muy impresionada por lo que vio, el lugar se veía enorme, la base era de forma octagonal y su altura seguramente era de más de seis metros. Toda estaba echa de cristal y esto mismo hacia que el cielo se viera reflejado en los cristales, dándole un toque mágico. La cúpula también estaba echa de cristal, al igual que la gran puerta.

Ambas entraron por la puerta y a Kinomoto le brillaron los ojos, aquel lugar era simplemente sorprendente. Empezaron a andar por el camino y si miraba a los costados, se encontraba áreas verdes y el camino por el que ahora andaban rodeado de flores de diversos colores y formas. Pasaron por un arco de forma rectangular, con una planta trepadora cubriéndolo y luego el camino se dividía en dos, porque había una fuente en medio, con flores que la decoraban finamente y hacía digno de ser observada. Y para finalizar más adelante se podían distinguir una escaleras que llevaban a un templete, donde tenía una mesa colocada en el centro y varias sillas alrededor de ésta. El templete estaba rodeado de arbustos con flores de colores exquisitos y formas inimaginables.

-Oye, kinomoto- llamó un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos achocolatados, con tonos rojos, piel suave y que parecía de porcelana. Él tenía el uniforme como el resto de los estudiantes, un saco negro, una camisa blanca, la corbata roja, las calcetas blancas calzando los zapatos negros, la capa y el short azul de cuadros negros, blancos y azules. Él vestía igual que Kukai. –Bienvenida a nuestro jardín real, mi nombre es Hotori Tadase, un placer conocerte-

La chica sonrió con timidez al verse rodeada de tanta belleza y no solo lo decía por el lugar. Al lado del chico cuyo nombre era Tadase, se encontraba un guardián chara que se parecía increíblemente a Hotori. Su cabello morado, sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana, se vestía literalmente como un rey, portaba una corona y una capa roja, junto con un traje azul típico de los reyes de épocas pasadas.

Al lado de Hotori Tadase, se encontraba la chica de cabellos morados: Nadeshiko junto con su guardián chara. Una pequeña con el mismo color de cabello que la reina, con una coleta que era adornada por flores rosadas y vestía un hermoso kimono rosa.

La que se encontraba al lado de Nadeshiko, seguramente era el as Yuiki Yaya, pues como en las descripciones que le habían dado a la castaña. La niña, notoriamente más baja que Nadeshiko, tenía el cabello pelirojo, atado en dos coletas y decorado con listones rojos. Vestía exactamente igual que Nadeshiko. Al lado de Yuiki Yaya se encontraba una guardián chara que vestía como un bebé, con un mameluco de color rosa pastel y un adorable gorrito que combinada perfectamente, ella tenía en la boca un chupón que terminaban por darle un aspecto de lo más adorable.

Y para finalizar, de lado opuesto de Hitori Tadase se encontraba Kukai con su guardián chara a su lado.

"¿Por qué todos ellos tienen guardianes chara?, ¿será un requisito para formar parte de ellos?, ¡oh puede ser, que quizás todo el mundo tenga uno en ésta escuela o quizás solo la gran mayoría!"

….

-El té de hoy es té oscuro- decía Nadeshiko mientras le servía en una taza a la cazadora de cartas. –Los panecillos están recién horneados-

-¡Que bien!- exclamó de pronto Yaya, levantándose de su asiento de un momento a otro. Podía notarse a leguas que aquello que había dicho Nadeshiko le entusiasmaba. –Me encantan los panecillos de Nadeshiko

La esmeralda sonrió ante tanto entusiasmo y Hinamori Amu simplemente veía con cierta sorpresa pero simpatía a la niña peliroja.

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si empezamos a presentarnos?- propuso Tadase, el chico de cabellos rubios. –Yo soy el rey, como ya te he mencionado me llamo Hotori Tadase. Estoy en quinto grado al igual que tu-

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Kinomoto y asintió, pero se detuvo en seco. "¿Ha dicho… quinto grado?, ¡eeeeeh!, pero si yo ya pase quinto grado. Debe a ver alguna equivocación… tendré que decirle a Nakuru que me ha colocado mal…"

-¡AMU-CHAN!- exclamó, exigiendo la atención de la chica de cabellos rosados, una chara de vestido de porrista.

"pero si es la chara que me encontré hoy en la mañana", pensó Kinomoto, parpadeando varias veces. La guardián chara de Hinamori Amu miró entonces a su costado, viendo a la esmeralda que la veía igual que hoy en la mañana.

-¡Hay pero si es la niña que ve guardianes chara, es ella Amu, la chica que te dije!- habló con demasiada fuerza, señalando a la castaña.

-¿Hoe?- la cazadora de cartas parpadeó varias veces y se señaló a sí misma. -¿Yo…?

Hubo un momento de silencio donde todas las miradas se posaron en la hija de Fujitaka. Luego de aquellos segundos que para Kinomoto parecieronle una eternidad, los miembros del consejo estudiantil soltaron exclamaciones llenos de sorpresa.

-¡Sakura entonces tu eras la chica de las que nos habló Ran!- exclamó un divertido y sorprendido Souma Kukai, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y se despeinaba. –Y nosotros como locos buscando a la chica que nos describía Ran sin resultado alguno, ¡que suerte!.

-¿Ran…?- preguntó una confundida Kinomoto. La chara de vestido rosado de porrista flotó hasta quedar en frente de la castaña.

-¡Si, esa soy yo!, soy una de las guardianes chara de Amu-chan!- dijo animadamente la guardiana.

-¿Una de sus guardianes…?

-¡Si!, mira allá esta Miki- señaló a una chica de ojos y cabello azul, con una boina del mismo color adornada con la figura de una espada (de cartas), llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y unos shorts azules, calzando unos zapatos negros con una franja blanca. –Y la de aquí es Su-Una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas, con un gorrito blanco y un trébol de adorno. Vestía un vestido verde con un delantal blanco y calzaba zapatitos verdes.

-¡Que lindas!- murmuró Kinomoto Sakura sin poder evitarlo. Las tres guardianas chara de Amu se sonrojaron levemente.

-Bueno, entonces continuemos con las presentaciones- dijo el joven Tadase con una gentil sonrisa. –Mi guardián chara es Kiseki- presentó a un chara, el rey que había visto minutos atrás la castaña.

-Reina Fujisaki Nadeshiko. También estoy en quinto grado- murmuró la chica de cabellos morados con una amable sonrisa. –Esta chica es Temari- presentó mientras que la chara con kimono rosado se acercaba a Nadeshiko y le guiñaba un ojos a la esmeralda.

-Soy Yuiki Yaya. Estoy en cuarto grado y me encantan las cosas lindas- dijo con entusiasmo la peliroja, ahora señalando a un chara vestido literalmente de bebé. -¡Y este es Pepe!, encantada de conocerte-

-¡Sakura, a mi ya me conoces!, voy en sexto grado. Soy capitán del equipo de fútbol- le guiñó un ojo a Kinomoto, como gesto de complicidad y ella sonrió ampliamente, recordando el partido amistoso del receso. -¡Y éste es Daichi!- el chara que vestía de forma atlética, imitó el gesto de su dueño hacia la hija de Nadeshiko Amamiya.

-Yo soy Hinamori Amu, voy en quinto grado, ya me conocías, también conoces a mis guardianes chara: Ran, Miki y Suu-

-Yo soy… soy- empezó Sakura con cierta timidez. –Sakura Kinomoto, recién egresé a la academia, voy en quinto grado-

-Un placer- contestaron al unísono.

-Ahora, me encantaría saber cómo es que puedes ver a un guardián chara, sin tener uno- hablo Hinamori Amu, mirando ahora de forma más gentil a la castaña. –Ran nos dijo que eso le has dicho hoy por la mañana-

-Bueno sobre eso…- empezó a decir una no muy segura esmeralda, tomando la orilla de la falda y aferrándose a ella con nerviosismo. –Es una larga historia…

-¿Gustas pastelillos?- preguntó dulcemente Nadeshiko, Kinomoto sintió como algo se movía a sus espaldas y giró levemente su rostro solo para toparse con su mochila balanceándose de un lado hacia otro, como si algo estuviera adentro y quisiera salir. -¿Kinomoto Sakura?

-Ehr… yo- La esmeralda tomó su mochila, abrazándola contra ella y se puso de pie. –me… me encantaría seguir con ésta platica, pero recordé que tengo algo que hacer… lo siento, ¡un gusto y gracias! –La cazadora de cartas se fue corriendo del lugar antes de que alguien lograra decir algo.

El silencio reinó entonces en el jardín real, todos de pie para ver el lugar por donde había desaparecido la esmeralda, de un momento a otro aquel silencio se vio interrumpido por las estruendosas carcajadas de Kukai Souma.

-Ella es genial- comentó aún riendo, abrazándose a sí mismo por la risa.

.

La castaña tomó la última bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente, sus manos se apoyaban en sus rodillas y se cabello estaba desordenado por la carrera.

Miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que el lugar despejado y después de regular su respiración y tratar de calmar a un desbocado corazón que trataba de cometer un suicidio y salirse del cuerpo de la esmeralda, ella tomó su mochila y sacó a Kero. Él tenía una mirada arrepentida y miraba como perrito sin comer en meses a Kinomoto.

-Lo siento- fue lo primero que logró decir el peluche de felpa. –No pude contenerme en cuanto escuché panecillos, ¡y yo muerto de hambre!, ¿cómo quieres que reaccionara Sakurita?

-Lo entiendo Kero- dijo después de reflexionar un poco, también había tenido parte de la culpa por no alimentar a su guardián aún sabiendo que era un glotón. –Pero casi nos metemos en un lío grande por eso-

-¡Solo tendríamos que borrar la evidencia y ponerlos a dormir, nada es complicado para la maestra cazadora de cartas y el gran Kerberos!- dijo recuperando su energía y posando como si hubiera alguien grabándolos. –Solo bromeaba- agregó ante la mirada incrédula de la esmeralda. –Pero ya enserio, por lo que escuche no son malas personas. Además se han abierto a ti y te han presentado a sus esencias, digo guardianes chara, si fueses un enemigo o no confiaran en ti no lo hubieran echo, ¿no crees?, lo hubieran mantenido en secreto o no andarían mostrándose tan… normales, te hubieran atacado si hubieran pensado que eras peligrosa, ¿ok?, sería lo más sensato. Eran más, ¡pero ellos no saben a quién se hubieran enfrentado!- dijo aquello último con un tono de arrogancia y superioridad. –que bueno que saben usar las cabezas esos mocosos-

La castaña parpadeó repetidas veces después de escuchar a Kero y sonrió de forma divertida –Hay Kero no cambias- negó con su cabeza repetidas veces y abrazó al oso de peluche –pero aún así casi me llevo el susto de mi vida- suspiró y con sus nudillos frotó varias veces su cabecita.

-Ah, oh, no- el guardián decía entre divertido y medio tratando de zafarse de la muestra de afecto de su ama, o mejor dicho amiga.

-Kinomoto- una voz entre suave y tierna, con una pizca de maldad se escuchó en un susurro hasta llegar a los oídos de la castaña. Ella enseguida dio un brinco y retrocedió un paso con los ojos bien abiertos. –Eres una chica asustadiza- se rió ligeramente Nadeshiko, con una sonrisa inocente iluminando su rostro. -¿Con quién hablabas hace unos minutos?- preguntó curiosa, la castaña abrió levemente la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, haciendo esto repetidas veces. –Y no me digas que con nadie, estoy segura de haber escuchado una voz bastante chillona, como la de un bebé

-¡A QUIÉN LE HAS DICHO VOZ CHILLONA, MOCOSA!- soltó Kerberos molesto, zafándose de la prisión que había creado la castaña con sus brazos hasta volar a un metro de distancia del rostro de la reina de la academia. –Para que sepas…-

La esmeralda reaccionó rápido, con una de sus manos le tapo la boca a su guardián y con la otra lo colocó detrás de su espalda. Sentía como un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral y como su cuerpo se inundaba de los nervios traidores. -Esto… lo que acabas de ver es un muñeco ventrílocuo, si mira…-

-¿Hum?, Sakura eso no parecía un muñeco ventrílocuo- dijo la chica con voz tranquila. –Puedes confiar en mi, ya sabíamos que eras especial, pero eso desata muchas dudas, preguntas que nos gustaría que contestaras.- habló de forma dulce y sincera, una sensación de tranquilidad y confianza se le transmitió hasta llegar a sonreír y soltar a su guardián, quien voló hasta quedar al lado de su dueña, cruzando sus brazos y mirando de arriba abajo a la dulce Nadeshiko.

La esmeralda miró a su guardián y éste asintió, la mirada de la castaña se posó nuevamente en la reina de la academia. –Creo que éste no es un buen lugar para conversar, después de todo…

-Puede pasar cualquiera, lo entiendo- completó Nadeshiko. -¿Por qué no regresamos al jardín real?, los panecillos se enfriarán al igual que el té, será un desperdicio-

-¡Si!, ¡panecillos!- exclamó eufórico el guardián amarillo. La reina de la academia no pudo evitar reírse y los tres se encaminaron nuevamente hacia el jardín.

-¡Miren, Nadeshiko viene con Kinomoto!- exclamó Yaya, el as de la academia, de forma emocionada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se inclinaba levemente hacia la dirección donde estaban ellas.

-Ah, que bueno que regresó- murmuró el rey con una mirada dulce, que hizo que Hinamori Amu se sonrojara cuando le vio de reojo.

-Ah… yo lamento haberme ido así de repente- dijo una avergonzada Kinomoto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia cuando se encontró frente a la mesa y delante de todos.

-No te preocupes- murmuró un animado Kukai Souma, encantado con la idea que regresara.

-¿Panecillos?- preguntó Nadeshiko con una sonrisa de lo más natural, al escuchar esto Kerberos se lanzó a la bandeja de plata, devorándose toda comida existente.

Los guardianes de la academia se levantaron de sus lugares en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -¡QUÉ ES ESO!- exclamaron entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

Una hora más tarde, Sakura se explicó con detalle, quién era y qué era, evitando mencionar a toda costa el viaje entre las dimensiones, sin embargo eso lo hizo Kero puesto que se sabía explicar mejor.

El silencio se prolongó cuando ellos terminaron y luego las risas de todos los guardianes se escucharon en el jardín, rebotando como si se tratara de alguna pelota por las paredes de cristal.

-¡Que buena broma,pero ya enserio, ¿cómo eres capaz de ver a los guardianes?-preguntó Yuya, el As, mientras miraba con unos ojos brillantes a la esmeralda, esperando una respuesta razonable y lógica.

-Les he dicho la verdad- comentó Sakura, mirando los ojos de cada persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-Es normal que no te crean Sakurita- comentó Kerberos, quien estaba recostado en la mesa, pasándose su patita por su barriga la cual estaba algo hinchada por tanto comer. Los charas estaban jugando con sus orejas, su cola o estaba recostados en él. –Como nunca habían escuchado de esto les es difícil asimilarlo, como fue contigo cuando empezaste con tu misión de cazar las cartas Clow- agregó, dejando escapar un suspiro.-Quizás y si les muestras tu grandioso poder dejarían de reírse-

-Nosotros no…- empezó el rey pero fue interrumpido por el escudero, Souma.

-Yo quiero ver- comentó con demasiado entusiasmo Kukai, levantándose de su asiento y mirando de forma expectante a la esmeralda.

-¡Yuya también quiere ver!, ¡Yuya quiere!, ¡Por favor Sakura!, ¿puedo decirte así, si verdad?, ¡vamos Sakura!-

-No vas a perder nada, tampoco vamos a obligarte- murmuró con tono suave el joker, Hinamori Amu.

-Pero…- la castaña sentía como pequeñas gotas se resbalaban por su nuca, cuando los nervios se apoderaron nuevamente de ella. –Yo no…

-Por favor- habló de forma tierna y con una mirada de borrego a punto de ser degollado el joven rey. Al mirar aquello la hija de Fujitaka tragó saliva, le era imposible negarse a una mirada como esa.

-Bien- aceptó la castaña, levantándose y mirando a los presentes. La esmeralda sacó su llave, la cual estaba colgada en su collar justo al momento en que se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kinomoto, mirando la entrada de la puerta. Permanecieron unos segundos quietos hasta que decidieron correr a investigar. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al encontrar a un ser diminuto de color negro con una gran x roja en su frente. Su mirada llena de malicia y aquella sonrisa maléfica hicieron que la cazadora de cartas fuera la víctima de un escalofrió. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Una personalidad X- contestó Nadeshiko, mirando el objetivo. –ten cuidado- susurró. -¡Amu!- la llamó y entonces la aludida asintió.

-¿Personalidad x?- preguntó asombrada Kinomoto. Ella sabia qué era, nacían de los huevos x. como los guardianes chara. Y seguramente se preguntarán, ¿qué era un huevo x?, era cuando el corazón de huevo de un niño se oscurecía, sus sueños se desvanecían, de ahí aparecía la "x" en el huevo.

-¡Mi propio corazón, ábrete!- habló el joker.

"Esas palabras… son las mismas que ella, que Hoshina Utau, usó" Los ojos de Kinomoto se abrieron desmesuradamente. "Un brillo nació de ella, pero estoy segura que vi el candado que colgaba de su cuello resplander, podrá ser…"

El aspecto de Hinamori Amu cambió, su atuendo era diferente, demasiado. Portaba una falda de tabletas con un top a juego de color rosa, al igual que los tenis que calzaba. Su visera de deportista, tenía el mismo símbolo que Ran, un gran corazón rojo. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y tenía una gargantilla que más bien parecía un listón con un moño de lado.

-Cambio de personalidad: Amulet Heart-

"!el Humpty Lock¡, el candado para poder cambiar la personalidad, ¡lo encontré!"

_ (__Shugo Chara Soundtrack 5__)_

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

La castaña y la pelirosa caminaba de manera tranquilla por aquel parque después de un día agitado en el colegio. -Amu- habló por primera vez la castaña, mirándole de reojo, la aludida le miró con curiosidad. -¿Quién es Ikuto?

Hinamori Amu se sonrojó levemente y se cruzo de brazos, desviando la mirada enseguida. -N-nadie importante- tartamudeo, hablando de forma nerviosa pero tratando de sonar seria y desinteresada. -¿Cómo sabes de él?- preguntó entonces, después de pensarlo el joker un segundos. -Si acabas de llegar...

-Tuve un sueño- explicó en un susurro. -Y aparecían ustedes dos-

.

Syaoran se detuvo y miró una de las paredes de la calle, donde se veía un poster gigante y se leía en este. "Hoshina Utau, próximo concierto 9p.m".

-¡Podrá ser!- exclamó con los ojos estrechados, llamando la atención de los demás que se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquello.

-Tenemos que decirle a Sakura- exclamó Tomoyo, mirando a sus amigos.

-El problema es, que no la hemos visto mucho, se junta mas con los guardianes... ultimamente- dijo un malhumorado Kei, cruzado de brazos.

-Sabes el por qué- contestó Meiling, suspirando al ver aquella reacción en el chino. -todo estaba planeado-

-¡Si!- exclamó Tomoyo. -Además he notado que se lleva mas con, ¿quién era?, ¡ah si!, Souma Kukai, han empezado a decir que probablemente éstos dos tengan algo más pues siempre se les ven juntos a pesar de que recién ingresó a la academia...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron tres voces a coro

**_¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Revelation de CCS, para decir juntos, libérate!_**

**_N/A: _**holaaaaaaaa mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, quiero decirles por cierto felizz navidad atrasada y un les deseo un hermoso año nuevo!

**Maru-chan1296 : **Hola! me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, me dan muchos animos! y si, ahora puedes comprender un poco(pues ya has visto la serie) xD aun así se irá explicando poco a poco. Y respondiendo tus preguntas, pues ya aparecieron xD y si, si habrá escenas amuto! y si! ahora empiezan las escenas de drama, celos, amor y demás!

Nicole: holaaaaaaa! siii jajaja él no se iba a quedar atrás! y eso falta un poco para ver eso! y espera que les agrade, pero vaya con lo otro, con el temperamento de Kei no se va a quedar atrás tampoco xD y si! si habrá uno!jajajaja me alegra que seas feliz, espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy! y si el mundo es ese xD yo también te lo recomiendo muy buen anime, lo adore! y esa escena es hasta el próximo capítulo!

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: hola! jajajajja que bueno que te hayan gustado!, espero que este también mucho muchote xD! se alegra que sigas leyendo :B

Bueno y sin más, me despido gracias lectores, se les quiere

B.C.M


	28. Sakura, una revista y el inicio del fin

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-Una personalidad X- contestó Nadeshiko, mirando el objetivo. –ten cuidado- susurró. -¡Amu!- la llamó y entonces la aludida asintió._

_-¿Personalidad x?- preguntó asombrada Kinomoto. Ella sabia qué era, nacían de los huevos x. como los guardianes chara. Y seguramente se preguntarán, ¿qué era un huevo x?, era cuando el corazón de huevo de un niño se oscurecía, sus sueños se desvanecían, de ahí aparecía la "x" en el huevo._

_-¡Mi propio corazón, ábrete!- habló el joker._

_"Esas palabras… son las mismas que ella, que Hoshina Utau, usó" Los ojos de Kinomoto se abrieron desmesuradamente. "Un brillo nació de ella, pero estoy segura que vi el candado que colgaba de su cuello resplander, podrá ser…"_

_El aspecto de Hinamori Amu cambió, su atuendo era diferente, demasiado. Portaba una falda de tabletas con un top a juego de color rosa, al igual que los tenis que calzaba. Su visera de deportista, tenía el mismo símbolo que Ran, un gran corazón rojo. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y tenía una gargantilla que más bien parecía un listón con un moño de lado._

_-Cambio de personalidad: Amulet Heart-_

_"!el Humpty Lock¡, el candado para poder cambiar la personalidad, ¡lo encontré!"_

* * *

_Flashback_

Cinco jóvenes se encontraban dentro de una amplia biblioteca, que no parecía tener fin, cantidades de repisas para libros de todos los tamaños. Era como una biblioteca infinita.

Syaoran, Eriol y Sakura se encontraban en cierta zona de la biblioteca donde las repisas parecían formar un círculo alrededor de una mesita de madera de roble, dicha mesa tenía grabado un mensaje "pide un libro" en letras pequeñas y apenas entendibles, además debajo de esas palabras había un hueco con la forma de una mano.

-¿Qué tal si probamos con "cambio de personalidad"?- preguntó el castaño, después de hacer memoria y recordar que aquellas palabras las había dicho la chica rubia.

-Podría ser- susurró la cazadora de cartas. Su mano derecha ocupó el hueco que había en la mesa de roble y ésta en seguida brillo, adaptándose al tamaño de la mano de la esmeralda. –Cambio de personalidad- habló con voz segura. Seis libros de distintas repisas resplandecieron y enseguida volaron hasta la mesa, donde se abrieron donde tenían dichas palabras.

-Esto es eficiencia y rapidez- comentó divertido el joven Hiragizawa mientras tomaba uno y empezaba a leer, echo que imitaron los otros dos niños.

Kinomoto tomó uno que le parecía más fácil de leer y que había llamado su atención. Era de pasta gruesa y de portaba se podía ver un huevo con una carita sonriente en un prado, el título de éste se encontraba en la parte superior y se leía "el corazón del huevo"

La esmeralda se sentó en el suelo de mármol y empezó a leer en voz baja.

_Hay un huevo en cada corazón de un niño. Es el corazón del huevo, inexplorado por el ojo y cuando los niños crecen, se va._

_Todo el mundo sostiene un corazón de huevo en su interior, pero algunas veces se mueven y nacen guardianes __**chara.**__ Dichos guardianes son la esencia de la persona y nacen por un deseo fuerte, ya sea tener coraje, algún deseo o un sueño muy poderoso._

_El corazón del huevo normalmente duerme tranquilamente dentro de cada niño. Pero a menudo el huevo reacciona, cargado de inquietudes, dentro de la persona y se vuelve oscuro. Cuando eso pasa, el corazón del huevo se convierte en un huevo X y peor aún de ese huevo X es capaz de salir una personalidad X. _

_El huevo X o la personalidad X son los sueños perdidos de los niños, sino retornan a su dueño rápidamente, el sueño se rompe y jamás se volverá a tener ilusiones, esperanzas o deseos. Sería como una vida sin sentido, sin propósito. El dueño del huevo perderá su sentido de existir, se perdería a sí mismo._

-Es como si fueran zombies- comentó Hiragizawa a un lado de la esmeralda, como reflexionando la lectura que se leía en el libro que traía Kinomoto. Ella se giró y al verlo tan cerca pegó un brinco, alejándose de él y topándose con algo que le impedía apartarse del joven zafiro. La castaña miró hacia atrás, topándose con un Li algo sonrojado y que la veía fijamente.

-¡L-lo siento mucho!- habló nerviosamente la esmeralda antes de ponerse de pie, sonrojada como un tomate.

_Fin Flashback_

_(Shugo Chara! OST 1 - 15. Battle - Di'LL)_

Ahora podía apreciar qué era una personalidad X con sus propios ojos. Aquella diminuta figura completamente negra, donde solo sobresalían sus ojos blancos siniestros y aquella sonrisa maléfica, con su gran X roja en la frente.

-Inútil, inútil, los sueños son inútiles- murmuraba aquella pequeña oscura criatura. -Mademoiselle, ¿sabe qué es una pâtisserie?

-Oh, eh, ¿no?- contestó dudosa la chica de ojos dorados, Hinamori Amu. La sonrisa de la personalidad X se agrandó hasta deformarse.

-¡Error, erreur!- habló la personalidad X, apareciendo de la nada una paleta de madera, sosteniéndola con la mano. Hizo un movimiento y como si fuese magia, una masa gigante rodeo a los miembros de la academia exceptuando a Hinamori Amu quien había saltado sorprendentemente unos instantes antes de que la masa le rodeara y Kinomoto Sakura quien se había escondido tras un árbol. -¿Sabes por qué el flan debe prepararse adecuadamente sin tener aire, que crean burbujas y por eso tiene un efecto negativo?- preguntó nuevamente aquella personalidad X.

-No- volvió a susurrar Amu ante la pregunta de la personalidad X, el joker Amu miraba desde el cielo a la pequeña criatura.

-Erreur- exclamó nuevamente la oscura criatura y apuntó a Hinamori Amu quien enseguida se vio atrapada en un flan gigante.

-¡Hinamori-san!- exclamó Kinomoto Sakura al ver a todos atrapados.

-¡Amu-chan!, ¡todos!- exclamaron al unísono los guardianes chara asustados.

-No podemos zafarnos de aquí- dijeron unos miembros del cuerpo estudiantil de la academia.

-¡Cuidado Sakura!- exclamó Kukai Souma al ver acercarse a la personalidad X a Kinomoto por detrás.

-¡Sakurita!- llamó Kero. La castaña miró a la oscura criatura, quien la veía fijamente. La esmeralda llevó su mano hasta la llave que colgaba en su cuello y miró con determinación a la cosa oscura.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto ésta misión contigo, ¡libérate!

La llave cambió de forma hasta convertirse en un báculo. -¡Salto!- Dos alas pequeñas aparecieron en sus tobillos y enseguida la castaña saltó cuando vio las claras intenciones reflejadas en la mirada de aquella criatura sombría. –Espada- El báculo se transformó y la castaña no perdió más tiempo, cortando lo que tenía aprisionados a los jóvenes, dejándoles libres. -¡Carta, ayúdame nuevamente y conviértete en cadena de castigo, viento!- La carta no tardó en inmovilizar a la personalidad X en cuestión de segundos.

La personalidad X forcejaba tratando de liberarse. –Inútil, inútil, lo sueños son inútiles- repetía con enojo y frustración la diminuta criatura.

-¡Hinamori-san!- la chica esmeralda se giró para ver a la pelirosa que estaba petrificada, al igual que sus jóvenes amigos, con la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta. -¿Qué hacemos?

Al escuchar su nombre la joven pelirosa pareció despertar de un largo sueño y miró unos segundos a la castaña antes de enfocarse en la personalidad X.

_(Shugo Chara! OST 1 - 01. Open Heart)_

La chica de ojos dorados, Hinamori Amu, miró con determinación a la criatura que no paraba de gritar "inútiles" y sin pensarlo demasiado formó con sus manos un corazón. –Corazón negativo. Encerrar.- las palabras de la chica tomaron fuerza y apenas unos segundos transcurrieron cuando se notó que de sus manos nacía un resplandor cálido. La personalidad X empezó a forcejar con mayor ímpetu y a quejarse. –Open heart (Abrir corazón) -Una inmensa luz rodeo a la personalidad X y solo después de unos minutos el resplandor desapareció dejando ver a un guardián chara, con una traje de cocina y rasgos franceses.

-¡Yei!, ¡Amu lo logró nuevamente!,¡regreso a la normalidad el huevo, bueno el guardián chara! – canturreaba Yaya, la peliroja, dando pequeños saltos.

"Entonces el huevo X si puede volver a la normalidad, incluso la personalidad X", pensó Kinomoto. "Y todo gracias a la chica, Hinamori-san es asombrosa"

-¡Gracias Amu!- exclamó el guardián chara con un fino acento afrancesado. –Pero ahora debo volver al interior de Laia (una chica), ¡de nuevo, gracias!- exclamó contento antes de que el guardián se volviera a encerrar en su huevo y desapareciera en el cielo.

-¡Hey, Sakura!- llamó una voz masculina, la esmeralda al girar en aquella dirección se vio en vuelta por brazos masculinos.

-Kukai…- susurró la castaña con un sonrojo cuando aspiro el olor que desprendía aquel chico atlético, inundando todos sus sentidos.

"Guardianes, no me digan que estaban viendo…"

-¡Has estado asombrosa, si no lo veo, no lo creo!, ¡quiero ver otro truco de magia!- exclamó eufórico.

-¡SI, eso es lindo!, ¡hazlo de nuevo!- exclamó Yaya dando brincos y jaloneando a Kinomoto de un brazo.

-No has estado nada mal, Kinomoto- dijo con voz agradable Hinamori mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡ESO NO HA SIDO NADA!- exclamó orgulloso Kero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –deberían verla, esto ha sido lo más fácil a lo que nos hemos enfrentado-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el rey, Hotori Tadase, con la preocupación notándose en el tono de voz. –Todavía no me creo que tengas semejante misión- susurró y de un segundo a otro su mirada cambio. –Por favor, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirnos-

-Pero…- empezó la castaña mirando con sorpresa a Tadase. –Yo no puede meterlos en algo como esto-

-¡Será divertido!- exclamaron tanto Kukai como Yaya. –Eres genial Sakura, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, ¿somos amigos ahora, no es cierto?-

La castaña buscó la mirada esmeralda del joven, quien sonreía a más no poder, trasmitiendo confianza. La cazadora de cartas apartó sus ojos de él y fue viendo a cada uno, quien asentía conforme los veía.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, además tu nos ayudaste- exclamó Hinamori Amu con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. -¿Amigos?- preguntó después de unos segundos, extendiendo su mano hacia la castaña. Kinomoto lo dudo unos instantes, era demasiado, apenas les conocía pero… pero sin embargo ellos eran unas personas maravillosas y jamás negaría poder ser su amiga, ¡era sensacional!.

La castaña sonrió a más no poder y estrechó la mano de la chica pelirosa- amigos- dijo con entusiasmo y una alegría jovial que contagio a todos los presentes.

.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- habló la castaña en voz alta después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. No hubo respuesta. -¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Sakura, prendiendo las luces.

-Uh, creo que nos olvidaron Sakurita- se quejaba un malhumorado Kerberos, volando hacia la TV.

"Vaya, esperaba poder hablar con alguno de mis amigos, tengo demasiadas dudas y mucho que contar, además tengo que hablar con Akizuki con respecto al grado, ¡me han puesto uno más abajo!"

-Que raro- susurró la castaña, dando un bostezo. –Iré a hacer mi tarea Kero- anunció la esmeralda antes de ir a la habitación y empezar con la tarea, apenas terminó se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

-¡Se me hizo tarde!- gritaba la esmeralda mientras se acomodaba los calcetines blancos y tomaba su mochila a una velocidad descomunal. -¡Ya me voy!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta e irse corriendo a la escuela.

"Hay no, ¡HOE!, no recordaba que hoy me tocaba el servicio"

.

La castaña llegó a su salón de clases no sin ciertas dificultades en el camino, jadeaba levemente y tomó aire antes de entrar y empezar a hacer el servicio mientras tarareaba un poco.

-¡Buenos días, Kinomoto!- saludó una sonriente Hinamori Amu quien se encontraba colocando flores en la parte más alejada del salón.

-Hinamori-san, ¿también te tocaba el servicio?- preguntó curiosa. La pelirosa rió un poco.

-Creo que si, no por nada me levanté más temprano de lo usual y acomodó esto a voluntad. –contestó con un toque de ironía y diversión.

-Hay, se me había olvidado- dijo una avergonzada cazadora de cartas, mientras dejaba sus cosas y empezaba con su tarea encomendada. Empezando a limpiar y poner la fecha.

-Kinomoto- llamó el joker, la hija de Fujitaka se giró para verla con cierto grado de curiosidad. -¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?- preguntó con un toque de nerviosismo, la verdad era que aquella chica a pesar de ser muy popular en la academia era demasiado tímida y le costaba mostrar su verdadero ser, su "yo".

-¿Hoe?, ¡claro!- contestó con entusiasmo.

-Entonces tu puedes decirme Amu- habló mirando a la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Por supuesto!, somos amigas, ¿no?- dijo la esmeralda con los ojos brillantes.

-Uhm, por cierto…

-¿Si?- preguntó con curiosidad la esmeralda, sin dejar de trabajar para terminar pronto.

-¿Te gusta Kukai?- preguntó después de un rato de silencio. La castaña se congeló por la sorpresa, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

El color rojo vivo se fue adueñando de su cara hasta convertirse en el color de un rojo tomate maduro. -¡¿HOE?!- la esmeralda se giró y empezó a negar con sus manos, sorprendiendo a Hinamori Amu por su reacción.

Un flash cegó momentáneamente a Sakura, sintiéndose aturdida, se talló los ojos con ambas manos. -¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mientras abría poco a poco los ojos, topándose con una chica de cabello castaño y anteojos, que apuntaba en su libreta y venía acompañado de un chico de estatura baja y aire sombrío que tenía entre sus manos una cámara.

-Así que te gusta Kukai Souma- empezó a decir la chica desconocida mientras apuntaba en su cuadernito. -¿Tu eres Kinomoto Sakura, no?, la recién transferida, dinos, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de él?-

La esmeralda miró con ojos desorbitados a ambos chicos. –No, no, se equivocan, ¡a mi no me gusta!- respondió de nuevo roja como una manzana. –So-solo es un buen amigo- contestó nerviosa, lo que malinterpretaron ambos chicos.

-Pero si ayer te vieron con él a la hora de receso, además fuentes nos indican que se tomaron de la mano en cuanto tú saliste del salón, ¿qué relación tienen?, ¿acaso ya se conocían?, ¿o mejor aún, son algo?

La chica que preguntaba a la castaña, quien miraba aterrorizada a ambos, se calló abruptamente al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Sentía que la miraban y un sentimiento de vació, desconcierto y temor la invadieron. La chica de cabellos cafés se giró lentamente hasta toparse con la fría y fiera mirada de Hinamori Amu, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y fulminaba con la mirada a ambos desconocidos.

-¡H-H-Hinamori Amu-senpai!- exclamó con voz ahogada la chica de anteojos, mientras tragaba en seco. –Q-Q-Que sorpresa, no sabía que estabas aquí, y-yo, n-nosotros, ¡ya nos íbamos!- habló sin tratar de ocultar su temor, tomó de la muñeca a su compañero y salieron como bólidos del salón.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pelirosa, llegando hasta la esmeralda. La cazadora de cartas asintió y poco a poco su rostro regresó a la normalidad.

-Si, pero me tomaron por sorpresa- contestó riendo un poco. –La verdad es que no me lo esperaba-

El joker suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Esos eran miembros del club del periódico escolar, ¡no saben cuando parar!, seguro que correrán el chisme- volvió a suspirar y al mirar el rostro de terror de Kinomoto calló. –A sido mi culpa, no te preocupes, hablaré con ellos- trato de tranquilizarla.

-¡Hay no te preocupes, no es nada!- contestó de manera animada la castaña. –Es solo que no quería llamar la atención, por cierto, ¿Dónde están Ran, Miki y Su?

-En el jardín real junto con el resto de los guardianes chara, ¿quieres ir a la hora de receso?- preguntó la chica de ojos dorados a lo que la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no he visto a mis amigos y necesito hablar con ellos-

-Oh, entiendo-

.

La castaña y la pelirosa caminaban de manera tranquilla por aquel parque después de un día agitado en el colegio. -Amu- habló por primera vez la castaña, mirándole de reojo, la aludida le miró con curiosidad. -¿Quién es Ikuto?

Hinamori Amu se sonrojó levemente y se cruzo de brazos, desviando la mirada enseguida. -N-nadie importante- tartamudeo, hablando de forma nerviosa pero tratando de sonar seria y desinteresada. -¿Cómo sabes de él?- preguntó entonces, después de pensarlo el joker unos segundos. -Si acabas de llegar...

-Tuve un sueño- explicó en un susurro. -Y aparecían ustedes dos-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó interesada el joker.

-Si, son algo así como premoniciones- se encoge de hombros. –Al menos así les dice Syaoran-

-¿Y de qué se trataba tu sueño?- preguntó con curiosidad, parando de caminar.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien-habló con sinceridad- Solo recuerdo a un chico tocando el violín y que le decías así-

-Ikuto toca el violín, él es… un amigo, pero hace tiempo que no lo veo- soltó de pronto, después de un silencio sepulcral, sonando algo… ¿desilusionada, preocupada?

-Oh ya veo- comentó la castaña, con cierta pena por haberle recordado aquello.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos?- cambio de tema la chica de cabellos rosados.

-La verdad es que no los encontré- suspiró lenta y quedamente. –Espero encontrarlos hoy en casa, ¡bueno, ya me voy!-

-¡Claro, adiós!.

_._

_(Shugo Chara Soundtrack 32)_

A la mañana siguiente la castaña entraba ya por el colegio, algo desanimada. ¿Dónde se habían metido sus amigos?, pocas veces los había visto, parecía como si le estuvieran evitando.

"No Sakura, ¡imposible!, no pienses en esas cosas" pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza y suspiraba.

Una margarita, hermosa y fresca se interpuso en su camino. –No pareces muy feliz hoy Sakura, sonriendo te ves muchísimo más hermosa ¿sabes?- comentó Souma Kukai con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica alzó un poco su rostro para poder ver sus ojos esmeraldas. Parpadeó varias veces y una sonrisa nació poco a poco hasta extenderse y formar un adorable gesto. Tomó la flor en sus manos y se sonrojó levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, pues sentía también las miradas curiosas de los alumnos puestas en ellos.

-G-gracias- murmuró con voz dulce.

-¡Mucho mejor!- comentó mientras tomaba una mano de la cazadora de cartas y ambos se encaminaban al edificio. –Espero que hoy si vengas a verme jugar, por lo menos, ¡ayer no te vi!

-Lo siento- susurró apenada. –Estaba buscando a mis amigos- se excusó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Bueeeno, pero hoy vendrás, ¿no?, ¿me lo prometes?-

-¡Si!- exclamó contenta, mirando al escudero.

Ambos entraron, dejando estupefactos a los alumnos que estaban por ahí y algunas celosas e histéricas alumnas.

-Esto valdrá oro- comentó un chico desde su escondite, con una mirada traviesa y astuta.

.

Días después…

Las clases habían pasado rápido, hasta que por fin, para alegría de la castaña terminaron. No se había dado cuenta que el salón ya se encontraba vació hasta que despertó de su ensoñación. Últimamente no había hablado con sus amigos, echo que le preocupaba y mantenía ocupada su cabeza, además tampoco había progresado mucho en su investigación o juntando las perlas que faltaban.

**Sakura POV**

Tomé mis cosas y las guardé en la mochila. Kero no había venido hoy, se quedo profundamente dormido y no logré despertarlo o más bien no quise, se veía muy lindo, me resultó imposible.

-Sakura- me llamó Hinamori Amu desde la entrada, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Qué sucede Amu?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-¡Necesitas ver esto!- soltó con un deje de enojo, lo que sobresaltó a la castaña, ella no acostumbraba a ver molesta a la chica.

La pelirosa se acercó y dejó en la mesita de mi lugar una revista. En la portada se podía leer con letras grandes y llamativas. "El romance ha tocado a la puerta de Kukai Souma".

-¿HOE!- exclamé, no por el título sino por la imagen que estaba debajo de aquellas letras.

Kukai estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol, con la sombra resguardándole de la luz del sol, con los ojos un poco cerrados y junto a él se encontraba ella, recostada en su pecho, con los brazos del chico rodeándole.

_Flashback_

_El olor de Kukai inundaba todos mis sentidos, sintiéndome relajada, tranquila y como si nada importara. Era como mi puerto seguro o mi hogar. Me decía palabras reconfortantes después de escuchar mi problema, cómo no había hablado con mis amigos y sentía como si me estuviesen evitando._

_A decir verdad, el escudero se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, podía contarle hasta la más mínima insignificancia. Hablar con él era tan fácil como respirar, me entendía con tan solo una mirada y su compañía siempre me era grata._

_-No debes preocuparte, quizás estén ocupados con todo esto de su misión- me susurraba cosas, para que solo yo le escuchara. –Y si no te han dicho nada, es porque lo creen conveniente, confía en ellos, ¿si?- _

_Yo asentí, después de sentirme más tranquila con aquella conversación, no es que a los demás guardianes no les tuviera confianza, simplemente que Kukai era más perceptivo y literalmente me obligó a contarle lo que me pasaba._

_-Te quiero, Sakura, ¿irías conmigo a un concierto la próxima semana?- _

_Mi sonrojó se hizo de esperar y alcé la mirada, buscando sus ojos esmeralda, sonriéndole y asintiendo. _

_Fin flashback_

-Y eso no es todo- murmuró Hinamori Amu con la voz aparentemente tranquila, pero tan fría como un témpano. Abrió la revista y busco una página en especial.

Millones de fotos de Kukai y mías se encontraban ahí.

El día en que me había regalado la margarita blanca, cuando había jugado con él una de tantas veces en el receso, el día de la platica, ¡incluso cuando me había invitado a por un helado!.

-"_…Kinomoto Sakura, ¡no se dejen engañar amigos míos!, aunque tenga una apariencia inocente y dulce a engatusado a uno de los guardianes y tenemos fotos que lo comprueban. ¿No es suficiente para saber que hay algo entre ellos?, fuentes nos han dicho que se dicen palabras acarameladas y que el viernes irán al concierto esperando por muchos, ¿será cierto?"-_

Palidecí y miré a Hinamori Amu. -¿Cómo…?

-No importa- cerró con fuerza la revista. –Patearé a quien lo escribió- comentó Hinamori Amu enfadada saliendo del salón y yo pisándole los talones.

-No te molestes Amu- traté en vano de tranquilizarla. –Lo único importante es que Kukai… -me sonrojé un poco, mirando al suelo sin dejar de caminar. –no se lo tome mal-

.

Terminando el colegio, horas después salieron y pasearon por las calles de aquel lugar, mirando los alrededores tranquilamente.

Syaoran se detuvo y miró una de las paredes de la calle, donde se veía un poster gigante y se leía en este. "Hoshina Utau, próximo concierto 9p.m".

-¡Podrá ser!- exclamó con los ojos estrechados, llamando la atención de los demás que se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquello.

-Tenemos que decirle a Sakura- exclamó Tomoyo, mirando a sus amigos.

-El problema es, que no la hemos visto mucho, se junta mas con los guardianes... últimamente- dijo un malhumorado Kei, cruzado de brazos.

-Sabes el por qué- contestó Meiling, suspirando al ver aquella reacción en el chino. -todo estaba planeado-

-¡Si!- exclamó Tomoyo. -Además he notado que se lleva mas con, ¿quién era?, ¡ah si!, Souma Kukai, han empezado a decir que probablemente éstos dos tengan algo más pues siempre se les ven juntos a pesar de que recién ingresó a la academia...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron tres voces a coro

Tomoyo miró de manera sospechosa a los tres individuos que habían llamado la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. –Si- comentó nuevamente con voz delicada, sacando de su mochila una revista, que paso de mano en mano. –Y no es para mas, la hemos estado evitando- soltó un suspiro. –Mi pobre amiga, Sakurita se las esta lidiando sola.

-Ellos lo decidieron- la joven Li señaló a los tres jóvenes cuya sangre había abandonado su rostro y no despejaban la vista de la revista, hojeándola desesperadamente. –Todo por la tonta misión, ¡yo todavía no lo entiendo!, ¡Hiragizawa tuvo la idea!

-Pero nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo cuando escuchamos todos los por qué- comentó Tomoyo, tratando de mantenerse serena y no perder la compostura, evitando reírse al ver las expresiones de los rostros de los jóvenes. –Nosotros también tenemos la culpa por alejarnos de ella, aunque sea por su propio bien. ¡Pero era obvio, Sakura es tan hermosa y amable con todo el mundo!.- la mano albina de la joven voló a su mejilla, con los ojos iluminándose por la emoción. –Es natural que los chicos caigan por ella, yo no dudaría ni un instante de lo que dice la revista…-

Tres pares de ojos la fulminaron con la mirada, pero la amatista simplemente hizo como si no hubiera visto nada. –Además también escuché que el concierto al que irá es hoy… y seguramente después del concierto…- las palabras quedaron en el aire pues tres pares de pies iniciaron una carrera de vuelta al instituto.

Meiling los miró sin entender y le dirigió una mirada a Daidouiji quien la vio y rompió a reír, sin poder contenerse más. –Hay esto cada vez se pone más romántico-

.

Sakura POV

-Lo siento, yo no quería que…- susurré, mirando el césped que se balanceaba por la brisa que corría. –que te metieran en todo esto y…

Una mano cálida se colocó en mi mentón, alzando mi rostro hasta toparme con dos esmeraldas brillando como si fuesen estrellas.

-No estarás así por el artículo del periódico escolar, ¿o si?- preguntó suavemente Kukai, sin perder aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. –A mi no me importa, así que tampoco debería importarte, no me afecta, eso no perjudicara nuestra amistad, ¿cierto?-

Abrí un poco a boca y una sonrisa se me escapó. -¡No, claro que no!- dije animadamente y aquellos brazos me rodearon, estrechándome contra él y despeinándome segundos después. -¡Así me gusta!- comentó él.

-¡SAKURA!- gritaron tres voces a coro, haciendo que ambos giráramos nuestros rostros en aquella dirección.

Hubo algo que no me gusto en la mirada de los tres recién llegados. La seriedad imperturbable de Eriol, la llameante mirada de Saiga Kei y como mataba con la mirada Syaoran Li a mi amigo y escudero de la academia.

-Aléjate de ella- comentó con tranquilidad fingida Hiragizawa.

-Te estaba buscando- exclamó con voz forzada Li, tomándome de la muñeca y acercándome hacia él.

-¿Hoe?, pensé que ya se habían ido- murmuré con voz apenada.

-Pues te equivocas- arrastró las palabras Kei Saiga, colocándose a un lado de Li, sin dejar de ver a Kukai.

Mi mirada voló de él hacia Kukai, quien se encontraba sorprendido. -¿Ustedes serán, Hiragizawa Eriol, Li Syaoran y Saiga Kei, no?

Como si se tratara de una broma, los tres estrecharon los ojos al mismo tiempo, sin perder de vista al chico de ojos esmeraldas. -¿Cómo sabe quienes somos?- preguntó con enojo mal disimulado Li.

-Souma Kukai, el escudero y miembro del consejo estudiantil.- comentó con voz jovial. –Es un honor conocer a los amigos de Sakura

-Así que… ¿Sakura, no?- preguntó con voz afilada Saiga Kei.

-Oh lo siento, no sabía que la chica tenía amigos sobreprotectores- silbó suavemente. –Oigan debo asumir que vieron la revista, nosotros no somos nada, solo buenos amigos-

Hubo un silencio de pronto y miré a los cuatro. –Kukai tiene razón, somos amigos- comenté con voz alegre, para que no hubiera duda en sus palabras.

Kei y Eriol me miraron por unos segundos y asintieron, alejándose de ahí con pasos lentos.

-Vamos Sakura- comentó Li, jalándome un poco de la muñeca, aun sin confiar en absoluto del escudero.

-P-pero yo…- me zafé con sutileza y suavidad del agarre de Syaoran. –No puedo, prometí ir a un concierto con Kukai-

Los tres se quedaron como piedra. –Entonces, nosotros también iremos- dijo con voz tranquila Hiragizawa sin vernos si quiera. -¿Dónde y a qué hora?

-Ahm… dentro de dos horas, en el centro comercial- comentó con naturalidad Souma, pasando una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien- dijo de manera gélida el chino, Kei Saiga. –Ahí estaremos- susurró y salió corriendo.

-Yo me quedaré- dijo Li, sin apartar la mirada de nosotros, pero una mano albina se cerró en torno a su muñeca y lo arrastro lejos de ahí después de susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunté confundida, lo que provocó que Souma se agarrara el estomago y empezara a morirse de la risa, dejándome aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

.

Pasamos a sentarnos en unos asientos desocupados, ya se había echo de noche y realmente la había pasado exageradamente bien con Souma. La verdad es que no había parado de reír o de sonrojarme con sus comentarios y ocurrencias, sinceramente aquel chico era genial.

-¡Sakurita!- llamó una voz aguda, haciendo que girara mi rostro, en busca de quien me había hablado, topándome con los ojos amatista de Tomoyo quien corría hasta mi, junto con el resto detrás suyo.

Me alcanzó y sentó a un lado mío, después de las presentaciones y saludos de parte de todo el grupo. Susurrándome cuando se habían sentado y apagado las luces. –Esto se pondrá interesante

-¿Hoe?

.

En otro lugar, en un parque bañado por la luz de la luna. Hinamori Amu se encontraba recargada en el barandal y observaba la luna reflejarse en el lago.

Flashback

_La castaña y la pelirosa caminaban de manera tranquilla por aquel parque después de un día agitado en el colegio. -Amu- habló por primera vez la castaña, mirándole de reojo, la aludida le miró con curiosidad. -¿Quién es Ikuto?_

_Hinamori Amu se sonrojó levemente y se cruzo de brazos, desviando la mirada enseguida. -N-nadie importante- tartamudeo, hablando de forma nerviosa pero tratando de sonar seria y desinteresada. -¿Cómo sabes de él?- preguntó entonces, después de pensarlo el joker un segundos. -Si acabas de llegar..._

_-Tuve un sueño- explicó en un susurro. -Y aparecían ustedes dos-_

Fin Flashback

-Ikuto…- de sus labios se deslizó aquel nombre, en un susurro prácticamente inaudible. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en aquel gato callejero y se dio de golpes en la cabeza. –No, Amu, no- se cruzó de brazos, sin saber que su rostro se había tornado algo… rojo.

Sus ojos se tornaron algo tristes. "Pero, si soy sincera estoy preocupada, tengo una sensación que no me deja estar tranquila". -¿Dónde estás?- preguntó en voz alta, sabiendo que estaba completamente sola.

-Aquí- susurró una voz en su oído.

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

-Yo no te pedí esto- comentó aquel chico de cabellos azulados, dándole la espalda a la amatista. –Si lo haces, es por ti, no por mi-

-Pero Ikuto…- comenzó la rubia, con los puños apretados hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. -¡No!, sabes que si no lo hago… tu… -sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. - morirás-

-¿Y?

.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Kei, tomando de las muñecas a Kinomoto, atrayéndola a él, ocultándole tras una pared de todo curioso o peligro.

Podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón del chino, a igual que su aliento chocar contra su frente. –No te muevas- susurró y la apretó más contra él.

.

_En sus sueños una mujer de tez pálida y tersa, con largas cabellos rubios que parecían plateados empezó a hablar de manera seria._

_-Ya has conseguido la cuarta perla, Kinomoto; conseguirás la quinta y última en ése mismo mundo, pero debo advertirte, cuando pidas tu deseo con las cinco perlas recolectadas, se te otorgará, pero habrá un precio, un alto precio a pagar a cambio de eso, ¿estás lista para las posibles consecuencias?_

.

_**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Revelation de CCS, para decir juntos, libérate!**_

* * *

_**N/A:** _Hola mis queridos lectores, ¡lo sé, lo sé! esta muy corto el capítulo a comparación del anterior, pero no tuve tiempo y debo advertir que no lo tendré así que es muy probable que no actualice en dos semanas. ¡Tengo examenes! T.T en fin, como recompensa el próximo será realmente graaande e.e y no exagero, con muchas sorpresas y emociones!

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia, espero que les guste!

_Maru-chan1296 :_ Jajajaja muchas gracias por dejar review, me has echo sonreir y ponerle más empeño! me alegro que te haya gustado *w* Exacto! ah de ahora en adelante te aconsejo que pongas atención a esos sueños o.ó tienen doble significado!. ¡Aw! ya sé, los celos de ésos tres, me fascinaron xD y lo seguirá haciendo. Jajajajajja espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no te decepcione, en fin, chauchau! :3

_Princess Arrancar4Sakura:_ Si! lo sé! no sé... pero me inspiré en ése capítulo, era un regalo para los lectores por las fiestas recientes, muchas gracias me alegro que haya sido de tu gusto! Bueno, siii, fue un giro que se me ocurrió al último momento y bueh! lo que pasa es que ya sé como acabará esto xD pero me es complicado transmitirlo por letras ._.u jajajajajjaj me alegra tanto escuchar eso y seguramente estarás en lo correcto. ¡No hay de que, mas bien gracias por leerlo y motivarme a seguirlo!

_Nicole:_ Hola! jajajaja pues parece que leiste mi mente, porque si los tres se pusieron celosos. ¡Hay yo me alegro de que dejarás un comentario y bueno pensaba en actualizar antes (ya lo tenía escrito) pero no podía subirlo! Si, pensaba en que como no todos han visto el anime (que es de lo más normal), pasaría eso así que espero haberme explicado con éste y las dudas se fueran o si todavía las conservas, pregúntame! Jajajajaj Nicole, tranquila todo a su tiempo, pero si! lo habrá uy y creeme que apenas es el comienzo. XDDDDDDDDD y ok!, luego te agrego y hablamos de eso, ¿va?

_NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19:_ ¡Hola, muchas gracias! Aww que bonito, me alegro mucho! y bueno, siempre había pensado en hacer un crossover entre éstos anime pero hasta ahora me atreví a hacerlo, (pensé que era una idea algo loca), pero sinceramente veo que a algunos si les gusta, así que me animo a seguirle . Jajajaja bueno era una sorpresa! me alegro que te haya agradado que apareciera y que fuese así, debo añadir que si abrá Sakkei y muchos momentos con los otros dos! en fin, gracias de nuevo!

_hana-yry:_ ¡Hola, muchas gracias!, me alegra que te guste el fic y sobretodo que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer tremendas locuras que escribo jajaja, espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

**_¡Ah se me olvidaba!, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, alguien me sugirió que hubiera "segunda parte" de Revelation, ¿ustedes que opinan?, ¡bueno ya se decidirán más adelante cuando estemos en el final de la historia (supongo que serán seis o siete capítulos más para llegar al final)!_**

En fin, me despido, con cariño

B.C.M


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

_-Ikuto…- de sus labios se deslizó aquel nombre, en un susurro prácticamente inaudible. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en aquel gato callejero y se dio de golpes en la cabeza. –No, Amu, no- se cruzó de brazos, sin saber que su rostro se había tornado algo… rojo._

_Sus ojos se tornaron algo tristes. "Pero, si soy sincera estoy preocupada, tengo una sensación que no me deja estar tranquila". -¿Dónde estás?- preguntó en voz alta, sabiendo que estaba completamente sola._

_-Aquí- susurró una voz en su oído._

Hinamori Amu se quedó unos segundos paralizada, abrió notablemente sus ojos dejando ver la sorpresa en ellos. -¡E-E-Estás aquí!- exclamó dándose vuelta para quedar frente a él. Gran error. El chico aprisionó el cuerpo de Hinamori Amu, quedando esta contra el barandal, incapaz de huir o moverse libremente.

-Yo…- dijo a modo de saludo el peliazul.

-¿C-Cúando llegaste?, ¡no me di cuenta!- exclamó de forma nerviosa y alterada la pelirosa.

La mano izquierda del de cabellos zafiro se apoyó en el barandal, a un lado del cuerpo de la chica, mientras que su derecha voló hacia el mentón de la pelirosa, alzando su rostro para ver aquellos ojos de color oro fundido que le causaban extrañas sensaciones al chico.

-A propósito, ¿Estabas pensando en mi, pequeña pervertida?- preguntó con burla y con un sentimiento oculto, que no quería que saliera a flote, mirando de forma penetrante a la joven.

Al escuchar las palabras dichas por el gato callejero, las mejillas de Hinamori Amu se tiñeron de un color rosa pálido.-¡¿EH?!- La joven reaccionó segundos después y empujó sin medir su fuerza al joven que la aprisionaba, lo que solo hizo retroceder unos centímetros al chico pues el era más fuerte y alto que ella. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella y la risa suave de Ikuto se escuchó.

-Así que tenía razón, no lo has negado- comentó después de calmar un poco aquella risa natural y sedosa. –El silencio otorga, ¿sabes?

-¡NO!- negó rotundamente, prácticamente gritando la pelirosa, con las manos convertidas en puños y mirándole molesta. –Yo no soy una pervertida y no estaba pensando en ti…

-¿Entonces por qué has dicho mi nombre, hum?- la interrumpió y le miró burlón, usando un tono irónico al hablar.

Hinamori Amu se quedo callada, sin poder defenderse, ¿desde cuando había estado allí?. La chica se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos que no se apartaban de los suyos en ningún instante.-C-como sea, apareces en los lugares más inesperados- cambió de tema, como si eso le ayudase a olvidar lo recién sucedido.

-¿Eso crees?- murmuró y la miro por otro instante antes de empezar a caminar, alejándose de ella.

La chica al escuchar pasos, giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba hasta hace unos segundos aquel gato callejero y se encontró con un lugar vació. La sorpresa invadió su rostro y le empezó a buscar, girando su rostro hasta que lo vio a varios metros de distancia. -¡Espera!- ordenó la pelirosa, dándole alcance pues ni si quiera se había molestado en escucharla y parar su andar.

El peliazul no dijo ni mu, ni la miró. Miraba hacia el horizonte, ignorando totalmente su presencia, como si ella fuese un fantasma lo que hizo molestar a la pelirosa.

-No sabia que los gatos eran sordos- murmuró con las mejillas levemente infladas, dicho y echo, aquella frase captó la atención del violinista, quien la miró de reojo, con una ceja levemente alzada.

-Estoy escuchando- comentó como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.

La pelirosa giró su rostro para poder observar el perfil fino de aquel joven. Lo sopeso por unos instantes y decidió preguntar aquello que rondaba por su cabeza. -¿Por qué ya no has ido a tocar al parque…?- preguntó con toda la indiferencia posible, mirando hacia otra dirección al instante para que evitara ver el creciente sonrojo que empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Los ojos cargados de seriedad e indiferencia del peliazul se agrandaron un poco en cuanto escuchó aquella pregunta, miró a la joven que se encontraba caminando a un lado suyo y solo por unos instantes se hizo presente un brillo que iluminó sus ojos. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y le quitó la mirada de encima al joker. -¿Me has estado siguiendo? A parte de pervertida, acosadora…

La joven paró de caminar y miró de forma incrédula al chico, lo señaló con su dedo índice. Con las mejillas con ese tinte rosado y la mirada enojada, nerviosa, una mezcla extraña. -¡Yo no…! Ah, de que me sirve preocuparme por un idiota!- exclamó en voz baja lo último, casi inaudiblemente. Le dio la espalda, enojada y empezó a caminar más rápido de lo normal.

"¿Por qué tenía que salir con esos comentarios?, ¡a parte de que me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por él!, esperen, en primer lugar, ¿por qué me preocupo por él?, ¡ah, no sirve de nada!, además me ha dicho pervertida y acosadora, después de que lo he estado buscando… por todos los lugares que creo que podría estar y cuando por fin lo encuentro, me sale con esto Ikuto, baka, baka, baka(idiota)"

Una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, interrumpiendo los pensamientos que iban dirigidos a aquel violinista gato callejero. Hubo un poco de fuerza, haciendo que la pelirosa diera unos pasos hacia atrás y se viera rodeada por unos brazos masculinos.

-Lo siento, no agradecí tu preocupación, Amu- su voz aterciopelada se escuchó a centímetros en su oído, erizando la piel del joker cuando sintió su respiración chocar contra ella, aturdiendo sus sentidos. –La verdad es que he guardado un secreto y me ha mantenido ocupado-

La pelirosa quería zafarse del agarre del joven violinista, pero aquello último captó su atención completamente. -¿Un secreto?

-Si, ¿quieres saberlo?- cuestionó el joven, acercando más su rostro a ella. El corazón de la joven joker dio un brinco y empezó a latir de forma desbocada. Ella se limitó a asentir, esperando ansiosa por aquello.

Pero jamás llegó la respuesta que esperaba, en cambio sintió como los dientes del joven mordían suavemente la oreja de la pelirosa, para después apartarse rápidamente. En ese mismo momento el corazón se le salió a la joven.

Amu llevó ambas manos a su oreja, tan roja como un tomate maduro, mirando al chico y fulminándole con la mirada. Balbuceando cosas que poco se entendían, pues el joker no lograba formular ningún insulto o frase.

Ikuto miró de forma desinteresada a la chica. –Si te dijera no sería un secreto- comentó mirando a cualquier otro lado, como si nada hubiera pasado. –Solo te advierto, Amu, _que no te metas donde no te llaman_- miró de forma seria a la chica, quien en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la zafiro de él se le olvidó totalmente la mordida, había algo allí. La mirada azul que se encontraba atenta a ella, tenía un mensaje oculto, era significativa. Hablaba en serio. –_No puedes_ resolver los problemas de todo el mundo, concéntrate en los tuyos. _No te metas_- las últimas tres palabras las recalcó, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. Se dio la vuelta, finalizando la conversación y empezó a alejarse de ella.

"_¿Se refería… al embrión (es un huevo con la capacidad de cumplir cualquier deseo), que ya no buscara con los guardianes el embrión o quizá… se refería a apoyar a Sakura?. No lo sé, me parecía irreal la segunda opción, él no lo sabía o ¿si?, era imposible, pero…"_ -¡Ikuto!- llamó de forma fuerte al gato callejero, éste paró de andar pero no se giró para verla. –No importa si no puedo resolver los problemas de todo mundo, pero, ¿sabes qué?, no me importa pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello y ayudaré hasta donde me sea posible. Los apoyaré hasta el final, no importa que tan duro o complicado sea, no me rendiré- La chica tenía una mirada decidida, sin embargo el hilo de sus pensamientos se desconectó cuando escuchó su celular sonar.

Los ojos zafiro del chico se abrieron perceptiblemente. Había captado el doble mensaje que implicaba todo aquello. Se giró para verle y hacerle entrar en razón, pero ella había desaparecido.

**Horas antes.**

Una chica rubia y un peliazul se encontraban en una pequeña sala, él chico de ojos zafiro se encontraba sentado en el sofá y la amatista le miraba con preocupación y gran enfado.

-Yo no te pedí esto- comentó aquel chico de cabellos azulados, dándole la espalda a la amatista. –Si lo haces, es por ti, no por mí-

-Pero Ikuto…- comenzó la rubia, con los puños apretados hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. -¡No!, sabes que si no lo hago… tu… -sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. - morirás-

-¿Y?

El sonido de la mano impactando la mejilla del chico hizo eco en la habitación y con el paso de los silenciosos segundos la marca de la mano de Utau Hoshina en la piel albina de Ikuto Tsukiyomi se empezó a hacer visible.

-Tu todavía no entiendes que eres importante para mi, ¿cierto?, y para muchas personas más- El flequillo tapaba los ojos vidriosos de la chica, pues era incapaz de mirar a aquel sorprendido chico que no podía despejar la mirada de Hoshina.

-¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer?, ¿seguir las órdenes de aquel que va por encima de Easter?, ¿ser esclavo y no tener vida?, perdona Utau pero prefiero morir antes que ser un títere. ¿Prefieres hacerle el trabajo sucio a _ésa_ persona?, Tú no eres así, ¿cuánto crees que puedas durar?.

Una sonrisa algo deforme se dibujó en el rostro de Utau. –Ya te he dicho que solo lo hago por un motivo

-Y yo…

-Y aunque me has dicho que a ti no te importa morir, ¡a mi si!, ¡porque te quiero!, además… no me importa mancharme las manos si es por ti. Ya habrá alguna forma de detenerle pero…

Él se levantó del sillón y esto hizo que Utau se callara abruptamente, sin decir más el joven salió de la habitación dejando a una chica con una gran frustración e impotencia. -¡IKUTO!

-Parece que tienes problemas con el gato callejero- habló una voz gruesa y sin emoción alguna desde una esquina. Utau Hoshina se giró para ver al ángel oscuro.

-Dark, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- cuestionó con un rostro calmado e indiferente la amatista.

-Solo vengo a advertirte. Mi amo en unas horas estará a punto de iniciar con el hechizo que desequilibrará a muchos mundos, ten cuidado.

-Jo, ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?, ¡que detalle!- dijo la rubia con ironía.

-No, solo protejo a los míos. Será mejor que regresas a la base cuando haya comenzado-

Y sin más el ángel se cubrió con sus mismas alas negras y desapareció.

-No me iré sin Ikuto, jamás-

.

-¿Utau, estás lista?-

Un leve asentimiento de parte de la rubia hizo que las luces se atenuaran y la amatista lograra salir al escenario, donde la luz de diferentes reflectores le dieron de lleno. Iluminando sus facciones, dándole un toque mágico.

La canción empezó a sonar y segundos después su voz con perfecta armonía con la melodía se escuchó en el lugar.

A mitad de la canción un resplandor tenue rodeo la figura de Hoshina y de la nada huevos con marca de "X" salieron de los niños y empezaron a llenar el salón.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Souma y de manera discreta le mando un mensaje a Hinamori Amu.

La expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en Sakura y sus amigos. ¡Ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos!, ¡Hoshina Utau se presentaba!.

"_¿Qué deberíamos hacer?, no podemos dejar que nos vea y nos pondremos en evidencia. Debemos irnos, pero cómo?, si nos marchamos no es probable que llamemos su atención puesto que esta "trabajando", pero… ¿y si, si?, quizás también pueda sentir nuestra presencia. ¡Hay Sakura piensa en algo rápido. ¡Lo tengo…Ah, esperen que está pasando!_"

Un reflector se había impactado contra el suelo de manera escandalosa, dejando un herido en el proceso. Los otros que se encontraban todavía en su lugar se encontraban poco seguros, pues se movían como si…

-¡Terremoto!- exclamó una mujer o más bien chilló una mujer, quien solo hizo que los espectadores del show de la cantante entraran en pánico y empezaran a darse de empujones para poder salir del lugar.

-¡Se harán daño!- exclamó la castaña, quien pronto fue víctima de aquellos empujones y jalones. Un ruido alarmó a la esmeralda. Alzó el rostro y se dio cuenta que un reflector iba directo hacia ella.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Kei, tomando de las muñecas a Kinomoto, atrayéndola a él, ocultándole tras una pared de todo curioso o peligro.

Podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón del chino, a igual que su aliento chocar contra su frente. –No te muevas- susurró y la apretó más contra él.

El rostro de la hija de Fujitaka se tornó levemente de un color carmín. –S-Saiga, no podemos quedarnos aquí, ¡tenemos que ayudar!

-No, no voy a dejar que te lastimen- la voz gélida que usó dejó sin habla por unos momentos a la chica, quien extrañada le miró y notó en ellos cierta determinación y preocupación. –Éste "terremoto" no es normal, Sakura- la miró de manera significativa. –Fue producido por una gran fuente de poder, algo esta cambiando y me temo… que puede ser _él-_

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?, ¡era cierto!, sentía una fuerte presencia desde hace unos instantes pero toda la conmoción por parte de las personas le había impedido darse cuenta de aquel gran detalle. La esmeralda cerró los ojos y se aisló, se concentró y logró sentirlo. Aquella presencia estaba cerca-¡por… !-

-Espera Sakura- la abrazó contra él, usando más fuerza para que no se escapara de sus brazos. –Sakura todo esta empezando y antes quisiera… hay algo que deseo decirte. Desde hace mucho tiempo… bueno era algo que siempre me he negado pero ya no puedo con éste sentimiento, ¡necesito decírtelo de una vez por todas!, Sakura tu me… tu me g-g… ¡tu me gustas mucho!

La castaña se paralizó por un instante y se quedó sin habla. Cuando sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo, se logró zafar del chino y empezó a correr entre el bullicio de gente con un Saiga gritándole desde atrás.

-Lo siento Saiga- Su mano voló hasta su cuello, aferrándose a la llave. –Pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, estoy muy confundida… además… además tengo que concentrarme, él esta aquí y debo usar toda mi energía, quizás es mi única oportunidad. No puedo pensar en eso aún, no ahora… dame tiempo- Cuando logró salir del salón, la cazadora de cartas empezó a subir por las escaleras de una manera extraordinaria por la agilidad y rapidez empleada. –Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo, ¡libérate!-

Kinomoto llegó entonces hasta la puerta metálica y la abrió, en aquella azotea había un hombre. Con ojos color miel, pero tan fríos y duros como el mismo hielo. Sus labios estaban delineados finamente. Sus ropas eran completamente negras, cosa que contrastaba con su piel. Su cabellera era rubia, casi del color del mismo oro. En su mano derecha se encontraba sujetando un báculo de un tono negro metálico, en la punta de éste se encontraban las figuras del sol, la luna y unas cuantas esferas rodeándolos, las primeras dos figuras estaban prisioneras de cadenas y donde se unían estás, la misma rosa negra.

El hombre alzó un poco su báculo y una insignia apareció debajo de él. En su insignia se encontraba una enorme rosa en el centro, rodeada de cadenas las cuales pronto se convirtieron en símbolos.

"Lo he visto antes, pero… ¿dónde?"

-Kinomoto Sakura, por fin nos conocemos- su pequeña pero siniestra sonrisa hizo recordar a la hija de Nadeshiko aquel sueño.

"Por supuesto, ¡era él, él era el que esta causando todo esto!"

-¡Sakura!- la voz de Saiga hizo eco en su cabeza, la castaña se giró y logró verlo, subía las escaleras para darle alcancé. Sin embargo la puerta se cerró de un portazo y una luz negra la rodeo. La mirada regresó al señor de aspecto siniestro.

-No quiero interrupciones, ¿sabes?, es molesto- El báculo que él sostenía entre sus manos resplandeció y un campo de energía los rodeo. –Pensé que serías una contrincante poderosa, por el hecho de que Clow te había escogido para vencerme, pero resultó ser una gran decepción, ¡una niña!. Bien, me facilitaste de sobremanera las cosas e incluso llegaste a hacerlo aburrido. ¡Sin embargo adivina qué, siempre me ha gustado jugar con mis juguetes hasta el final, tendrás el gran honor… de pasar unos minutos conmigo antes de tu inminente final. Mira que hasta te doy un regalo para que no tengas que pasar por lo que vendrá, oh pero ¿dónde están mis modales?, me presentó soy Reed Li Leviathan, hermano de Reed Li Clow!

**Sakura POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo dicho por él. ¿El hermano de Clow?, ¿cómo era posible?. -¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?- cuestioné furiosa. Él simplemente sonrió.

-No le tengo que dar explicaciones a chiquillas como tú, pero… te mostraré un poco de lo que te perderás y quizás logres entender- Con un movimiento de su báculo hizo que diez esferas aparecieran y me rodearan, mostrando en ellas distintos lugares… algunos en cenizas y otros empezando un estado de caos. –Mira aquella esfera amarilla- mi mirada se posó en la dicha por él. Aquella ciudad estaba quemándose, parecía una hoguera más que otra cosa. La imagen empezó a hacerse grande, mostrando diferentes lugares y entre ellos pude ver claramente una casa amarilla con tejado azul.

-¡NO!- El chillido que salió de mi garganta fue irreconocible para mí. ¿Había sido yo?, ¡si, por supuesto!. Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de mis ojos. -¡PADRE, HERMANO!-

-Ahora podrás entender a qué grado has fallado en tu misión, pero esto a penas esta empezando… Kinomoto Sakura-

El dolor era demasiado, sentía que podría estallar en cualquier instante. -¿Por qué?- Mis rodillas tocaron la fría superficie, me sentía perdida y no podía despegar mi mirada de aquel lugar que alguna vez había sido mi hogar y ahora estaba… estaba… -¡NO, ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA, ES IMPOSIBLE!

-Es imposible si lo crees así- comentó con voz tranquila pero con aquel tono de burla que se notaba a leguas. Mi mirada cambió, lo sentí. Por primera vez había experimentado aquel sentimiento de odio. –Y eso que no has visto… el resto de los mundos y los amigos que jamás volverás a ver-

Me estaba provocando, lo sabía. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Quería… quería verle sufrir, ¡por qué se había metido con ellos!, ¿qué le habían echo?, ¿por qué, por qué?, ¿¡por qué les había matado!?, ¡QUÉ DAÑO LE HABÍAN ECHO!.

Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa para que me vista dejara de ser borrosa. Me estaba movimiento por impulso, había nacido una bestia dentro de mí que tenía un único propósito: terminar con su vida, hacerle pagar por todo el daño.

Sentía que algo dentro mío se apagaba y aquel sentimiento desgarrador, que me mataba lentamente iba creciendo.

La imagen de mi casa quemándose y luego la sonrisa amable de mi padre, mi hermano… se iban desvaneciendo y yo no podía evitarlo, no podía darles alcancé, se resbalaban de mis manos como si fuera agua, deslizándose entre mis dedos hasta perderse por completo. Y con ellos se iba una parte de mí.

-Oh Kinomoto se va a poner a llorar, que pena… pero no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ellos-

Una sonrisa sin una pizca de alegría se dibujó en mi rostro. -¿De verdad?-

-Oh si querida, es una promesa-

La sonrisa de mi rostro creció conforme él decía aquellas palabras. –Es una lástima

-¿Jum?

-Es una lástima que no vayas a poder cumplir esa promesa- la voz gélida que había usado con él lo dejó un tanto descolocado pero segundos después soltó una risotada.

-No trates de ser lo que no eres, a veces cometemos errores por pensar con la cabeza caliente, ¿sabes?

-¿Hablas por experiencia propia?- cuestioné riendo suavemente. Alcé el rostro y pude verme reflejada en él, en sus ojos pude observarme, tenía aquella expresión tan gélida como un tempano de hielo y carente de emociones, no me reconocí.

-¡Espada!- el báculo se transformó en espada después de mis palabras. –Saltó- Las alas aparecieron en mis tobillos y pude sentir aquella adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Vamos Sakura, inténtalo, no pierdes nada- La espada hizo impactó con un campo de energía que rodeaba a Leviathan y que hasta hace unos momentos no estaba. –¡Sorpresa, trata de pasar!- Su mano se alzó y de ahí nació un rayo de magia que me golpeó en la boca del estómago, haciéndome estrellar contra una pared. Mi respiración era entrecortada, trataba de recuperarme pero había sido demasiado. –Y esto no es nada, que decepcionante, hubiera jurado que al menos podrías tocarme como venganza… pero al parecer tu familia no vale tanto la pena-

Mis manos se volvieron puños cuando lo escuché. –Que tú no sepas el significado de una familia, no te da derecho… a decir semejantes idioteces-

-Oh, ¿y tú si?, al final no vengarás a nadie, ni si quiera a tus amigos- De su mano nació otro rayo de magia.

Debía actuar rápido… si me alcanzaba a dar no podría levantarme, no podía perder contra él, definitivamente le haría pagar con su vida. Pero era demasiado poderoso…

Me impulsé y salté, evitando que aquel ataque diera conmigo. Fue entonces que algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza, recordaba un hechizo que había aprendido en las lejanas tierras de Narnia, pero… si fallaba eso me debilitaría de sobremanera porque se necesitaba grandes cantidades de magia.

Rayos eran lanzados en todas direcciones y requerían mi completa atención para que no me dieran, si los esquivaba era por suerte pero no tenía oportunidad si quiera de acercarme a él o tomar otra carta. ¿Qué debería hacer? -¡Muere, elegida por Clow!-

Mis ojos se vieron iluminados por aquel rayo, apenas alcanzó a rozar mi hombro pero instantáneamente logré sentir como la energía abandonaba mi cuerpo y éste empezaba a pesar. –No hay opción- La estrella de mi báculo empezó a dar vueltas mientras empezaba a decir aquel conjuro en una lengua extranjera.

Aparecieron entonces siete Sakuras alrededor de Leviathan, con las espadas alzadas. -¡Ahora!- mi voz sonó demandante y al mismo tiempo, las espadas chocaron contra el campo de energía del mago. Rompiéndolo en miles de fragmentos. Las espadas de las clones o ilusiones creadas por mi, no solo habían roto aquel campo que lo protegía de mis ataques sino que hacían que mi enemigo se quedara momentáneamente sin poder alguno, sin magia. Lo terrible de todo aquello era que yo también me había quedado prácticamente sin energías ni magia posible, pero eso no importaba, era mi oportunidad.

La sorpresa se hizo de esperar en el de ojos miel, cayendo de rodillas. La punta de mi espada rozó el cuello del mago de ojos miel.

-¿Así que… no podría vengarme?- La voz cruel que había escuchado no provenía del mago, ni de nadie más pues estábamos nosotros dos solos. Entonces… seguramente había sido mía. Me sentía como una marioneta, movida por el mero impulso y las imperiosas ganas de matar a aquel ser que había herido de manera irreversible a mis seres queridos. Quería… quería verle muerto. Ahora.

-¿Cómo es posible que una niña tenga semejante poder?- su voz sonó quebrada. –Robarme el mío y aún tener las fuerzas como para seguir de pie, sin embargo me pregunto si esas fuerzas no son el odio y la sed de venganza.

La espada se incrustó levemente en la piel del mago, solo para hacerlo callar. –Ahora sentirás… lo que ellos sintieron cuando les arrebataste lo que no tenías derecho. Cuando juzgaste y los condenaste a un pecado que no era de ellos, sufrirás aquel dolor que ellos sintieron. Reed Li Leviathan-

La sonrisa que mostró aquel mago me asqueó. –Supongo, pero no hay manera de dar marcha atrás, el caos terminará cuando todos los mundos sucumban y aunque haya muerto, mis acciones no lo harán. Mátame entonces Kinomoto Sakura y no serás diferente de mí, juzgarás y el castigo lo harás tú, con tus propias manos. Al final resultó que no fuimos tan diferentes.

"_No lo escuches, lo dice para hacerte dudar. No ahora Sakura, solo termínalo como él lo hizo con tu familia." _

Mi brazo se alzó, con mi mano bien aferrada al mango de la espada. _"_Termínalo, es hora de que acabe todo esto. Venga a tu familia, así ellos podrán… podrán…"

"_-¿QUÉ DICES?, ¿dimensiones?, ¿otra carta? a mi Clow me habló nunca sobre tal cosa...- dijo un Kero molesto y confundido_

_-Si, eso también me lo dijo Clow, que eso no lo sabían ni Tu ni Yue, también me dijo que tampoco sabían de la existencia de la Carta Reveletion_

_-Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué nos dijo algo así hasta ahora?- preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza, tratando de encontrar coherencia hacia los actos del Mago._

_Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que Kero cayera de espaldas, fingiendo ser un muñeco, como de costumbre._

_-¿Por qué estabas haciendo tanto escándalo monstruo?- dijo una voz reconocible a distancia._

_-He.. esto -la mirada de la menor de los Kinomoto se centró en su hermano mayor -Yo.. solo... -no sabia que decirle a su hermano y estaba muy preocupada porque Kero estaba ahí y lo estaba mirando de manera sospechosa, de pronto se acordó de algo que le dijo- espera, ¡ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo!_

_-Si, como sea, si no te apuras llegarás tarde... no quiero escuchar las pisotadas de monstruo que das cuando se te hace tarde, así que apúrate- dijo con tono burlón y sin mas cerró la puerta antes de que una almohada lo alcanzara._

_-¡HAAAY QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!- gritó enojada."_

"Ellos podrán descansar en paz, solo mueve la espada y termina con todo esto"

"_-Oye Kero...- comenzó Sakura, pero Kero no quería dejar de ver la pantalla, pues estaba a punto de conseguir romper aquel record y presumirlo a su rival, Spi._

_-Dime- dijo aquel con apariencia de peluche, sin prestar mucha atención a la castaña; mientras seguía escribiendo aquel cuento que le habían pedido en la clase de español (o japonés, como quieran) ella prosiguió con lo que quería decirle._

_-Se me ocurrió que como hemos buscado en todas los lugares que existen en Tomoeda y ahora que sabemos que Nakuru no encontró nada en Inglaterra tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Syaoran...- cuando mencionó aquel nombre la castaña no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara de un color rosa tenue._

_El sonido de "Game over" sonó por toda la habitación y seguido de eso -¡¿?- el grito de aquella bestia, que tenía la apariencia de un peluche de felpa resonó por toda la habitación -¡PEDIRLE AYUDA A ESE MOCOSO!, NO, me rehusó!, ¡ si incluso lejos de tan solo escuchar su nombre hizo que perdiera! ¡JA!- se cruzó de brazos. -Estoy seguro que nosotros podemos sin su ayuda- dijo, rehusándose a aquella idea."_

"_Por fin la ojiverde dejó su tarea a un lado y miro a Kero con preocupación -pero kero... - la castaña ni empezó a darle buenas razones para que Li viniera a ayudar cuando fue interrumpida."_

"_-Sakurita, si ese mocoso se entera de esto seguro se preocupara y entonces vendrá sin pensarlo dos veces, no quieres que Li venga si en verdad no es necesario, lo estarías metiendo en problemas, además él ya tiene por qué preocuparse, ¿no crees?...- la miró, ahora volando hasta ella. No dejaría que alguien como él interfiriera en la misión que el mago Clow le encargó a su ama. Ella podía sola, él lo sabía. -No necesitas preocuparlo demás, ¡yo sé que tú puedes! -dijo tratando de darle ánimos."_

"Así mis seres queridos podrán estar tranquilos y mis amigos estarán a salvo, por fin y podremos regresar a casa… a… a casa"

Mi flequillo tapó mi rostro y apreté aún más fuerte el mango de mi espada. "Él lo merece, después de tanto daño que ha hecho, merece morir". Sentí como una punzada se incrustaba en mi corazón y me impedía bajar la espada para darle el golpe final.

"…pero, ¿por qué no se siente bien, por qué no puedo moverme?..."

"_-¿Clow?- estas simples palabras salieron de la rosada boca de la chica. -¿por qué debería ayudarlos?, ¿con qué motivo? -miraba a cada uno con astucia._

_-Para cumplir aquel deseo del Mago Clow, pero la única manera de hacer esto es que Sakura cumpla con su deber- respondió esta vez Kerberos, que se encontraba del lado derecho de su dueña._

_La carta miró por unos instantes al guardián de las cartas, pero pronto su mirada se centró en la castaña. -¿y en verdad es tu deber o solo ha sido una obligación impuesta por el Mago, de verdad eso es lo que debes y quieres hacer?-"_

"_Después de haber pensado eso, miré a la carta Clow con decisión. -Si, eso es lo que quiero y debo hacer, ¡quiero proteger a todos lo que aprecio!- dije mientras cerraba mis manos con fuerza al rededor del báculo. -¡eso es lo que deseo!-"_

"_-Yue- lo volvió a llamar, ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados del resto, para hablar con tranquilidad. -¿Podría pedirte un favor?- preguntó la pequeña, mirando a su guardián._

_-Depende de lo que sea- respondió mirando hacia aparentemente nada en especial. La ojiverde suspiró, tomó fuerzas de algún lugar._

_-Quiero que te quedas en Tomoeda- lo soltó por fin, mirando con decisión al guardián._

_-No puedo hacer eso, soy tu guardián, mi deber es protegerte, por lo tanto iré contigo a donde sea- dijo de manera tan seria que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la niña, pero ella no le hizo caso._

_-Por favor, sé que ese es tu deber, pero si quieres ayudarme y protegerme te pido por favor que permanezcas aquí cuidando a mi familia, ya que no podré estar yo, necesito estar tranquila de que estarán bien y sólo contigo sé que así será, te lo pido porfavor- le dijo, siendo completamente sincera con él. El guardián la observó mientras hablaba, ahora sabía que tenía completamente su atención -no debes preocuparte por mi, Yue, vendrán conmigo Kero, Spi, Nakuru, Eriol y Tomoyo- sonrió cálidamente -estaré a salvo junto a ellos. Me ayudarías mucho cuidando a los que son importantes para mi, si no es así, tengo la sensación que estaré mas pendiente por mi familia que por la misión que me ha asignado el Mago Clow- dijo, tratando de convenserlo. El guardián se quedó callado, miró unos segundos a la castaña, hasta que tomó la decisión; un suave y casi inaudible suspiro salió de sus labios, sin embargo no dijo nada, se quedó callado. Él tenía sus motivos para haber aceptado lo que le pedía la ojiverde._

_La cardcaptor sonrió victoriosa y cálidamente, interpretando su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa a su petición. -Gracias Yue- Y sin pensar en otra cosa su dueña lo abrazó con mucho cariño."_

"_-Hija, te deseo suerte en tu viaje, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- decía su padre con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Como lo extrañaría. Un nudo se formo en su estomago. ¡No, debes ser fuerte!, se decía a si misma. Ella asintió energéticamente._

_-Si, papá, gracias- le contesto con una voz dulce y lo abrazó, con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal._

_-Monstruo estás asfixiando a mi papá- dijo una voz detrás de ella, con un tono divertido y burlón a la vez._

_-¡Hay no!- dijo con preocupación la inocente Kinomoto, apartándose. Su padre rió levemente ante la reacción de su hija por el comentario de su hijo mayor. Al escuchar la risa de su padre, Sakura miró de manera molesta a su hermano mayor._

_-No le digas esas cosas a tu hermana, además ya se va de viaje Touya- le dijo de manera tranquila Yukito, con una sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro. él se encontraba ahí desde muy temprano pues había ido a despedir a la pequeña Sakura._

_-Lo sé Yuki, pero yo solo lo dije antes de que ese monstruo dejara sin aire a mi papá- contestó él con una sonrisa del mismo tono que su voz._

_-¡Ya te he dicho que yo no soy un monstruo!- le dijo su pequeña hermana, inflando los mofletes. Touya sonrió más ante la cara que puso Sakura, pues para él, el rostro de la pequeña Sakura ahora se asemejaba a un pez globo._

_-No lo sabía, no sabía que eras un monstruo marino- dijo, sin importar las palabras de su hermana. Él expresaba así su cariño y cuanto la iba a extrañar. No le dio tiempo a la pequeña Sakura de contestar pues volvió a hablar -y ni aunque des pisadas tan grandes y escandalosas como las que sueles dar, de un auténtico monstruo, no llegarás a tiempo si sigues ahí parada-_

_-En eso tiene razón Touya, pequeña Sakura. Debes darte prisa -dijo un sonriente Yukito -te deseo suerte en tu viaje-_

_Sakura cerró sus manos convirtiendolos en puños solo por un instante, cuando había escuchado a su hermano hablar así sobre ella, ¡nunca se cansaba de molestarla!, pero en cuanto dijo lo último miró el reloj. ¡Ya iba tarde!. Miró a Yukito y asintió, regalándole una sonrisa. Se giró sobre los talones lista para irse, pero antes, movida por un impulso, abrazó a los presentes. Aquel abrazo hacia los tres había sido una promesa silenciosa de que regresaría a Tomoeda, junto a su hermosa familia, amigos y todo estaría bien."_

"_-¿Confías en mi, Syaoran?- preguntó, interrumpiéndolo, cortando la distancia, sin perder de vista sus ojos ambarinos. Unas manos de color semejante al blanco se convirtieron en puños, solo alguien se dio cuenta de eso._

_-Por supuesto que si, Sakura, pero aún así...- la castaña lo volvió a interrumpir._

_-¡Bien!, pues entonces, pase lo que pase todo estará bien - dijo totalmente confiada con su melodiosa y tierna voz, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas -es una promesa-_

_El castaño se sorprendió ante el acto de la chica de ojos verdes y se sonrojó ante el contacto. Sus ojos fueron cubiertos por el flequillo, para que no lo viera rojo como un tomate -entonces.. entonces prometo protegerte de lo que sea, Sakura- su voz sonaba nerviosa, aunque trataba de ocultarlo."_

"_Él sabía lo que era, realmente te diré que me sorprendió saber aquello, había sido muy cuidadoso, pero al final mi padre terminó diciéndome que había sido gracias a una carta de la señorita Kaho, una que le había escrito antes de fallecer. Entonces me preguntó las razones y se las di, quitando algunos detalles, el me dejó en total libertad, confiaba en mi y en que pronto, regresaría a casa- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eriol Hiragizawa -sus palabras al despedirse de mi fueron, "se fuerte, confió en ti, sé que serás mucho mejor que tu padre. El amor es la clave de todo". Y vaya, el resto de la historia ya la conoces..-_

_Unos brazos cálidos rodearon al chico desde atrás, éste se sorprendió nuevamente al sentir aquella acción por parte de la castaña. El mentón de la chica descansó en el hombro del mago. -siento haberte echo que me contaras todo eso, realmente lo siento...-"_

"¡Claro, era eso!. Yo no puedo… matarle. Había olvidado por completo el significado de esto. Si yo acabara con su vida, no sería diferente a él. Reed Li Leviathan tenía razón."

La espada se resbaló de mis manos, soltándola como si ésta quemara.

"Yo no soy nadie para juzgar, no soy mejor ni peor que él. No tengo derecho, sé que él ha cometido cosas horribles, que no ha tenido piedad con absolutamente nadie, pero ¿de verdad quiero ser como él?. No, yo no soy así. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, ¿qué hubiera pensado mi familia?, definitivamente… no estaría orgullosa. ¿Qué he estado haciendo, qué estaba a punto de hacer?. Ésta no es la manera, por un momento me he sentido perdida y me había movido por el odio, pero… no, no terminaré como él. Lo ha dicho antes, ha estado jugando conmigo y siempre lo ha hecho. No sé sus motivos, ni por qué causa todo éste dolor y sufrimiento, sin embargo le daré un alto. Encontraré la forma correcta a tiempo, definitivamente"

-Cobarde- prácticamente escupió el mago mirándome con odio puro.

"No dejaré que esto siga, lucharé hasta el final como soy y seré Sakura Kinomoto, por quienes amo y estoy orgullosa de proteger y por quienes ya… no están conmigo, daré lo mejor. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. "

Una luz brotó de mi interior, cegándome por un breve lapso de tiempo. Cuando logré distinguir a mi alrededor pude observar que aquel mago había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Así que… recuperó sus poderes- Bajé mi mirada y noté algo que estaba completamente segura no estaba ahí hace unos instantes. Una pequeña criatura quien me sonreía abiertamente, con ojos anaranjados y cabello castaño. Una pequeña flor de cerezo como adorno en su cabello y un vestido corto de color rosa pálido con holanes, con una cinta en la cintura de un color rosa más fuerte, formando un moño en la parte lateral, con una flor de cerezo en medio del moño y unas alas blancas naciendo de su espalda. En sus pequeñas manitas había algo que realmente me había dejado sin habla: la cuarta esfera.

-La tenacidad es… algo de lo cual no careces Kinomoto Sakura-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté con ahora algo de curiosidad, lo cierto era que todavía… a pesar de tener todos esos pensamientos podía sentirme como en un sueño borroso y sin sentido, como si nada fuera realidad pero lo era y eso lo hacía aún más doloroso. Porque a fin de cuentas, ellos se habían ido y no pude cumplir mi promesa.

-No pongas esa cara o se preocuparán, ellos siempre estarán a tu lado y se conservaran siempre en tu corazón, debes… ser fuerte Kinomoto Sakura para salir victoriosa en ésta misión. Yo tu guardían chara Jin, te acompañaré hasta el final, pero debes prometerte que pase lo que pase… no te rendirás, ¡nunca!- La pequeña criatura que, hasta ese momento reconocí como mi guardián chara realmente hizo que una parte de mi corazón recuperara calidez. Asentí, incapaz de hablar por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

La sonrisa que me regaló se convirtió en una de preocupación y de compadecimiento cuando empecé a llorar y soltar sollozos.

-Duele… y mucho- dije con dificultad y entonces grité de dolor, lo necesitaba. Quería sacar todo aquello que oprimía mi corazón, porque si no, los decepcionaría y no quería eso.

-¡Sakura, Sakura por favor resiste!

Todo lo que supe después fue que la cabeza me empezó a latir hasta el punto que parecía estallar en cualquier instante y luego la oscuridad que me absorbió por completo.

_._

_En sus sueños una mujer de tez pálida y tersa, con largos cabellos rubios que parecían plateados empezó a hablar de manera seria._

_-Ya has conseguido la cuarta perla, Kinomoto; conseguirás la quinta y última en ése mismo mundo, pero debo advertirte, cuando pidas tu deseo con las cinco perlas recolectadas, se te otorgará, pero habrá un precio, un alto precio a pagar a cambio de eso, ¿estás lista para las posibles consecuencias?_

_¿Estaría lista, estaba lista?, por supuesto que lo estaba, después de vivir todo aquello, haber recolectado todas buenas como malas experiencias lo estaba. Después de sentir lo que era una gran pérdida, estaba lista para luchar y no dejar que aquel malvado mago siguiera arrebatándoles la felicidad a las personas. Ella lucharía por quienes amaba y por ella. –Lo estoy- dije con firmeza a aquella extraña mujer._

_-Entonces es hora de que empieces la prueba para conseguir el último cristal. Si lo consigues después de pasar la prueba, tu deseo se te concederá. Buena suerte-_

_El lugar en el cual me encontraba cambió drásticamente, como si fuese un escenario distinto. Me encontraba en un bosque bañado por la luz de la luna. -¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué debo hacer?_

_-Yam, yam, aquí arriba- Una voz con un toque de burla y diversión llamó mi atención, miré en aquella dirección sorprendiéndome cuando vi aquella figura. _

_-¿Eriol?- cuestioné, acercándome a él, pues estaba sentado de manera tranquila en una rama de uno de los tantos arboles que había ahí._

_-Te equivocas- dijo divertido, despeinándose. –Soy Clow Reed- el tono de su voz cambio de manera brutal a una más grave y suave. -¿Mi reencarnación te ha dado problemas, no es cierto?_

_-¿Hoe?- Fue lo primero que salió de mis labios. ¿Qué si Eriol me había dado problemas?. –En absoluto, gracias a él y a mis amigos he podido llegar hasta aquí, sin ellos bueno, quien sabe-_

_-Entiendo- Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en el rostro del mago Clow. De un salto se logró colocar en frente de mí. –Entonces… ¿no fue problema aquel primer beso?_

_Sentí mi rostro arder en aquel instante. -¿Q-qué…?- mis manos volaron hasta mis mejillas que se sentían calientes, podría jurar que me encontraba echa un tomate. –Y-yo… realmente no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, primero debo terminar con lo que se me ha encomendado. Esa es mi prioridad- Hablé con firmeza, mirando los ojos azules _

_-No puedes decir que tus sentimientos sean de poca importancia o segunda prioridad, con o sin misión son algo que siempre debes tener en cuenta, ahora dime. ¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?_

_Le miré y escuché en su voz aquella pizca de seriedad que de alguna manera me recordaba a Eriol. -¿El dueño de mi corazón?- le miré como si fuera natural aquella pregunta. –Syaoran es mi persona más importante_

_La sonrisa del mago Clow me hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. –Piénsalo detenidamente, ¿estás segura de ello?._

_¿Por qué cuestionaba que no fuese así?, realmente quería a Li más que a cualquier persona, no importaba qué, pero por qué su mirada me decía que no creía palabra alguna de lo que estaba diciendo. Como si el supiera algo que yo no. Asentí y sonrió amablemente._

_-Ya veo- _

_Era raro hablar con él cuando tenía la apariencia de Eriol, me sentía incómoda y por alguna razón no me hacia sentir bien. _

_-Pasemos a la primera prueba- comentó empezando a caminar y lo seguí inmediatamente. –Son tres pruebas las que deberás enfrentarte: la valentía, la sabiduría y el corazón. ¿Estás preparada?_

_Asentí fervientemente y el río ligeramente. –Bien, he de recordarte que no puedes utilizar magia. Bueno, buena suerte querida Sakura- _

_En cuanto dijo eso, desapreció como si jamás hubiese estado ahí. -¿Mago Clow?- Le llamé pero fue inútil, una vieja puerta apareció en medio del bosque, lo que me dejó extrañada. Tomé la perilla y la giré, adentrándome después de darme ánimos mentalmente. -¡Ahí voy última esfera!-_

_Un hermoso atardecer fue lo primero que distinguí, luego me di cuenta de que en verdad era el reflejo en aquel inmenso lago rodeado de diversa vegetación. Le daba aquel toque mágico y tranquilo._

_Me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar a la orilla de éste y me vi reflejada en las calmadas aguas de aquel resplandeciente lago. Los últimos rayos del sol bañaban todo y esto hacia que algunas partes del agua resplandecieran y parecieran pequeñas estrellas. Sentía como mi corazón latía emocionado, aquel lugar se me hacía tan familiar a pesar de que jamás había ido allí._

_Una figura se reflejo a lado mío. ¡Pero si era Eriol!. Giré mi rostro para poder verle pero no había nadie. Con extrañeza mi mirada volvió al lago, ahí seguía, sonriéndome cálidamente._

_En mi otro costado, apareció un muy serio Kei Saiga pero con aquella amabilidad reflejada en sus ojos. Hice lo mismo que antes, giré mi rostro para aquella dirección, pero estaba completamente sola. _

_¿Por qué se reflejaban en el agua, pero no había nadie conmigo, en la realidad?._

_Una tercera figura hizo acto de aparición, Syaoran Li se encontraba detrás de mi, con aquella apacible mirada pero con una sonrisa que sabía era solo para mi._

_No necesitaba mirar detrás de mí para saber que no había nadie. De pronto la mirada, mi mirada que se reflejaba en el agua cambio. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y las facciones de su rostro carecieron de emociones. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y al acto me hice para atrás como auto reflejo._

_Sabía perfectamente que esa era yo. Me había reconocido, era la misma expresión que vi cuando pude verme reflejada en los ojos miel de Leviathan. Era mi parte oscura y que hasta ése momento logré volver a recordar._

_El agua del lago empezó a moverse, como si algo hubiese sido arrogado en ella. Fue entonces que una figura empezó a emerger de ésta. Mi otra yo aparecía y me miraba fijamente con rencor y superioridad._

_-Hola, Sakura, ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó con tono de burla. Se acercaba a mi, caminando sobre el lago como si fuese una superficie sólida. –Porque yo a ti, si. Eres la cobarde que se interpuso en mi camino y no me dejo terminar con todo aquel embrollo hace unas horas. Todo pudo haber terminado, pero no, decidiste que había que hacerlo de la manera "correcta" y dejar que más personas muriesen con tal de no ensuciarte un poco las manos. ¿No te das cuenta que has sido egoísta?, ¡pensar en ti, en vez de esas personas!, ¿qué harían… si supiesen de ello, las personas tan importantes para ti como lo son ellos?-_

_Del agua, como lo hizo la Sakura de mirada sombría, aparecieron tres figuras, las mismas que había contemplado en el lago, junto a mi, minutos antes._

_Me miraban como si fuese escoria. Mi mente por un instante se puso en blanco al escuchar la violencia de aquellas palabras de mi otra yo y la mirada de veneno que me enviaban ellos tres, mis amigos. _

"_Recuerda Sakura, se fuerte, no te dejes avasallar"_

_-Dime entonces, ¿Es un cobarde la persona que pone primero sus principios y sentimientos antes que nada?, alguien que sabe pensar con la cabeza fría. Si la respuesta es si, entonces lo soy. Porque no me hubiera atrevido a matarlo, estás en lo cierto, pero al menos sabes el por qué?, porque el también es un ser humano. Además yo no tengo el derecho de juzgarle, en cada uno de nosotros hay bondad como también hay maldad- La miré significativamente, porque ella era un claro ejemplo que existía, incluso en mi. –Sin embargo siento que tomé la decisión correcta, porque en aquel entonces… no estaba luchando verdaderamente contra Leviathan, sino contra mí._

_Los ojos sin vida de la esmeralda se abrieron un poco, debido a la sorpresa que suponía fueron mis palabras al ser escuchadas por ella._

_-Y salí victoriosa, y me siento realmente orgullosa. Pienso que si en aquel entonces hubiera matado con mis propias manos al hermano de Clow me hubiera arrepentido después. Ya que no es el modo, además hubiera caído en su trampa. ¡Además, tengo la seguridad en algo!, que mis amigos… y también mi familia esta orgullosa de mi, porque incluso en momentos como ése, terminé escuchando a mi corazón y éste me había dicho, que no estaba bien-_

_-Entonces, ¿Qué hay de las personas que murieron y están muriendo, Kinomoto, también te sientes orgullosa de ello?- cuestionó con voz fría._

_-No, pero que le hubiera matado en aquel momento no serviría de nada. Porque tampoco se hubiese detenido…_

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura?, ¿qué te hace pensar ello?, Si Reed Leviathan hubiese muerto la magia que poseía igual y todo hubiera terminado._

_-Te equivocas- dije con total convicción. –Existen hechizos y conjuros que a pesar de que la persona muere, éstas siguen su curso y no se detienen hasta conseguir su objetivo. Eso puede suceder porque un objeto a veces guarda la magia de su dueño y como sé que Leviathan no esta solo, sino que tiene a aliados de su parte éstos pueden continuar con lo que él no concluyó. Es por eso que no habría diferencia. _

_-Vaya, así que resultaste ser inteligente incluso en momentos como ése- La castaña aplaudió sin ánimos. –Si no había diferencia, lo hubieras matado de todas maneras._

_-No, porque ahora sé quien es y reconozco su presencia. En cambio si lo hubiera matado alguno de sus aliados hubiera continuado, muy probablemente desde las sombras y sería más complicado darle alcance y detenerle. No habría tiempo y causaría más muertes-_

_-Ya veo, sin embargo todavía tienes el reloj de arena. ¡Y adivina qué!, casi se ha agotado tu tiempo para actuar. ¿Cómo planeas detenerle si no es matándole?. Y has dicho que ellos están orgullosos por la decisión que tomaste y si al final no hay más salida que ésa, ¿no terminarán decepcionándose?_

_Mi mirada se desvío por unos instantes. Era verdad, tenía razón. Pero tiempo atrás había considerado, incluso antes de iniciar aquel viaje una loca posibilidad y que ahora podría cumplirse, claro que… necesitaba pasar la prueba para ello._

_-¡Lo sé!, pero estaré a tiempo, estoy completamente segura de ello. Sé que hay otra manera de detenerle y no matarle, por eso… esa posibilidad también me detuvo en aquel entonces._

_-¿Y cuál es… según tu?_

_-Quitarle la magia que existe en él. Absolutamente toda, así también se irá si lo ha colocado en objetos, todo regresará a la normalidad.-_

_-Ajá y dime, la magia no desaparece, ¿lo sabes, no?. ¿Dónde depositarás tremenda energía sin que colapse y se convierta en un desequilibrio aún peor en todo caso?_

_No había respuesta a ello, le miró a los ojos con determinación y sin una pizca de miedo, porque sabía que si eso era necesario, definitivamente lo haría. Ellos me habían protegido en su momento y ahora era mi turno de protegerlos a ellos, porque los amaba y daría mi vida por cada uno de ellos._

_-Imposible, ¿tú… darías tu vida y tu existencia por ellos?, ¿realmente valen tanto para ti, incluso más que tu felicidad, que tu vida?_

_-¡Claro!, no te voy a mentir… la idea incluso ahora es aterradora, pero si veo las cosas que traerán, si tengo la esperanza que todo regresará a la normalidad sé que al final no es nada. ¡Porque les prometí que todo saldría bien y así será!. Quizás he sido una tonta, una cobarde, una dependiente y no he sabido como enfrentarme a todo esto. He tomado malas decisiones pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque aprendí de ello y ahora sé que tenía que pasar por todo aquello para volverme como soy ahora. ¡Y no cambiaré de opinión!, lucharé por ellos y su felicidad._

_Hubo un momento de silencio que se rompió cuando una risa proveniente de mi otro yo se hizo escuchar. Ella se acercó hasta mi y me tendió ambas manos. Las tomé un tanto confundida._

_-Estoy orgullosa de ti. Ser parte de ti será una aventura extraordinaria- le sonrió cálidamente y acto seguido bajó su rostro. Le imité y noté que cuando ella retiró sus manos, había dejando en las mías el último cristal. –Has pasado. _

_Fue entonces que una mujer apareció, de tez pálida y tersa, con largos cabellos rubios que parecían plateados. Ella había sido quien le había preguntado si estaba lista al comienzo de aquello que parecía ser un sueño._

_La sonrisa de aquella mujer me dejó deslumbrada. –La fuerza de tu corazón y tu sinceridad ha hecho que la última esfera aceptara acompañarte en tu última aventura como Sakura Kinomoto- La mujer se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. –Querida niña, ¿ese ha sido tu deseo?. Debo advertirte que no habrá marcha atrás._

_-Estoy segura. –tome una bocanada de aire. –Quiero que toda su magia desaparezca y que todo regrese a la normalidad, a como debe y deberá ser por siempre, que vuelva el equilibrio de todo._

_-Lo que has dicho se te concederá y tu misma has dicho el precio a pagar. La magia no desaparece, así que la magia del mago se pasará a ti, cuando eso suceda querida niña, ten por seguro que tu vida desaparecerá por completo. KiInomoto Sakura será borrada del mapa. Como Reed Li Leviathan quiso borrar a cada persona y todos sus mundos por su creciente venganza a su familia, aquel deseo se traspasará a ti cuando su magia ingrese a tu cuerpo. El deseo de eliminar a todo humano sobre los mundos no se cumplirá sin embargo si lo hará con una persona y esa serás tú. ¿Todavía…?_

_-Si, aceptó-_

_La mirada de la mujer era dulce y llena de tristeza al mismo tiempo. –Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti-_

_-Ya lo esta haciendo- Le regalé una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Había sido mi decisión, si así podría regresar todo a su estado natural, lo haría._

_-Ok- La mujer extendió una mano hacia mi dirección y atrajo la llave en forma de estrella, quien se convirtió sin decir el conjuro en un báculo. Ella depositó la última esfera y el báculo resplandeció como nunca antes. –La valiente que ha aceptado la misión, también lo ha hecho con su destino. Cumple el deseo de tu dueña carta wish y acompáñala hasta el final-_

_La estrella empezó a girar hasta que de ella nació una nueva carta, la cual voló hasta mis manos. La volteé y me encontré con un cielo y una lluvia de estrellas, en la parte inferior se podía leer "The wish". Mi mirada voló hacia la misteriosa mujer y ésta solo sonrió. –Reed Li Leviathan se encuentra en el mundo más apartado de todos y lo cubre una densa niebla. Los poderes se debilitan ahí de sobremanera pero ésta carta no lo hará, úsala en el momento indicado. Suerte Kinomoto Sakura, ha sido un placer conocerte en ésta vida-_

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

-¿Cómo que ya sabes dónde se encuentra él?- preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes.

-Si y también descubrí que es el hermano de Clow. Reed Li Leviathan-

-¡EHHHHHHHHHH!

-Y estoy lista para enfrentarle, terminaremos con ésto de una vez por todas

_**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Revelation de CCS, para decir juntos, libérate!**_

* * *

**N/A:** Holaaaaaaa! sé que no actualicé como prometí pero por eso hice el capítulo mucho muy largo y cuando empecé a escribir, hasta el final me di cuenta que solo nos queda un capítulo más para terminar ésta historia, eso y el epílogo.

Bueno agradezco a todos los que han leído y espero que el final no los decepcione. En cuanto a lo otro, me alegro que en verdad quieran una segunda parte de Revelation, ésta se llamará Dream Scape, pienso subirla unas horas después del epílogo.

NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19: Me alegro mucho, ¡bueno si a mi también me agrado como quedo al final este extraño crossover pero me alegra aún más que a las lectores les guste!. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que la espera haya valido la pena, ¡saludos!.

Nicole: ¡Hola, me encanta que en verdad quieras una segunda parte y ames la historia! :3 Jajajajaj bueno quizá no haya sido mucho KeixSak pero bueno algo es algo ^^u Pero el próximo capítulo es la bomba O: así que puedes esperarte cualquier cosa. Te deseo suerte en tus examenes jaja y veré a ver su hay alguno beso por ahí. Jajaja bueno con respecto a tu sueño, a veces dicen que se hacen realidad, quien sabe eso dicen ;).

PD: No, no tengo la historia lista aún pero ya tengo la idea y TRC no aparecerá aquí, quizás si en la segunda parte. PD2: A mi tampoco me gustan mucho de grandes xD

hana-yry: ¡Hola! jajaja me alegra que te haya agradado el capi anterior. Y bueno ya apareció nuestro querido gato callejero y se rebelaron muchas cosas (no todas) pero casi todas. Si, tienes razón no hizo bien, pero podemos darle crédito pues solo cuidaba a los suyos, de alguna manera. ¡espero que te haya gustado este capi!, ¡chau!

Maru-chan1296: Me alegro que así fuera, yo también me divertí escribiendo eso Jajaja. ¡Si, lo sé!, bueno era de esperarse por toda la historia que han pasado juntos. Además que le podemos hacer a Souma? así es él al igual que Sakurita. Pero al final las cartas ya están en la mesa, ahora ya solo queda la decisión de la castaña. ¡Estoy feliz que te emocionaras con la aparición de Ikuto-kun. Y si, vino algo parecido. Espero que te haya agradado el cap :3 sayonara

sakurita: ¡hola!, me alegra mucho que sea así. Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final

Sé probablemente que muchos querrán matarme, pero no lo hagan o no sabrán como terminará la historia(?). Me declaro inocente!.

En fin, espero actualizar la próxima semana y subir el epílogo el 3 de Febrero. Los quiere:

B.C.M


	30. Sakura, la batalla final y un deseo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

"_La estrella empezó a girar hasta que de ella nació una nueva carta, la cual voló hasta mis manos. La volteé y me encontré con un cielo y una lluvia de estrellas, en la parte inferior se podía leer "The wish". Mi mirada voló hacia la misteriosa mujer y ésta solo sonrió. –Reed Li Leviathan se encuentra en el mundo más apartado de todos y lo cubre una densa niebla. Los poderes se debilitan ahí de sobremanera pero ésta carta no lo hará, úsala en el momento indicado. Suerte Kinomoto Sakura, ha sido un placer conocerte en ésta vida-"_

-¡Esta despertando!

-¡Ah, que alivio!

Los parpados me pesaban y sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido, podía escuchar aquellas voces como si estuvieran al final de un túnel e hicieran eco hasta desvanecerse.

-Sakurita, abre los ojos por favor, estoy muy preocupado

-Kerberos, dale tiempo

Aquellas voces empezaban a ser molestas, solo quería dormir un poco más, ¿tan complicado era de entender?, estaba agotada y quería más tiempo. –Cinco minutos más- logré decir pero casi al instante me percaté que me había dolido inmensamente la garganta, mi voz había sonado rasposa y seca.

-¡Habló!

-Al parecer se encuentra mejor

Me sentía totalmente perdida. Abrí los ojos lentamente los ojos y me incorporé hasta quedar sentada, no me había dado cuenta que me encontraba en una cómoda superficie, para ser más exactos en mi cama. Me tallé los ojos y miré a mí alrededor. Los rostros preocupados y aliviados de mis amigos fue lo primero de lo cual me percaté. -¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté, aún tallándome los ojos, me sentía demasiado cansada, como si me estuviera aplastando un piano y no lograra moverme.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas el terremoto?, al parecer ha afectado a toda la ciudad. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que… ¿te acuerdas de lo que hizo la carta nada a Tomoeda?- En cuanto escuché aquel nombre el recuerdo de la ciudad quemándose y mi casa, que seguramente ahora estaría echa cenizas, vinieron a mi mente. Me aferré a la colcha y asentí ligeramente. Sentí como si un balde de agua fría fuese lanzado a mi cuando los recuerdos de la azotea llegaron abruptamente a mi cabeza, al igual que la prueba que había pasado exitosamente. -… bueno algo así paso en ésta ciudad, aparecieron hoyos de tamaño descomunal donde antes habían tiendas o incluso escuelas, es preocupante el tiempo se nos esta acabando Kinomoto. Además Hinamori Amu se tuvo que encargar de los huevos X que salieron de sus dueños cuando Hoshina cantó…-

¿Amu se había echo cargo?, que alivio, al menos los huevos X estarían ahora donde pertenecen. Pero… ¿dónde esta Jin?.

-Kinomoto

Mi rostro se giró, registrando la habitación pero no había rastro de ella. Me preocupe. ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño?, no, no podía ser cierto porque el terremoto había ocurrido y las catástrofes igual, pero entonces… ¿por qué ella no estaba aquí?, ¿le habría pasado algo?.

-¡Kinomoto¡, ¿me estás escuchando?- cuestionó una ceñuda Li Meiling quien se encontraba señalándome con su dedo índice acusadoramente.

.Lo siento- me disculpé apenada. -¿Qué decías?

-Dije que nos tenías que dar una explicación- habló de forma seria y después de decir eso miró a su primo. Mi vista se desvió a Syaoran quien me miraba carente de emociones, pero con una sonrisa que calmaba mi corazón y lo calentaba. -¿Qué significa esto?-

La voz de Meiling hizo que mi mirada regresara a ella, quien ahora había puesto muy cerca de mi rostro la carta "the wish" y la balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-Es una carta Sakura- contesté con total naturalidad. Ella me miró suspicaz.

-¡QUÉ!. ¿¡UNA CARTA SAKURA!?, pero… ¿cómo es posible?- habló Kerberos que hasta ese momento se había zafado del abrazo asfixiante de mi amiga Tomoyo, quien me miraba con mucha preocupación.

-¿Y qué hace?- cuestionó, acercando su rostro al mío.

-Exactamente Kero- Le sonreí. –Pues conceder deseos- Meiling Li me miró ceñuda y suspiró, luego me enseñó un huevo y mi llave.

-¿Y esto?, ¿desde cuándo tu llave tiene ésta forma y de quién es éste huevo?

-Eso puedo responderlo yo- habló Li. –La llave ya había adoptado esa forma mucho tiempo atrás, cuando estábamos en Narnia.

-Y yo puedo presentarme solita- Aquella voz dulce salió del interior del huevo, éste se partió a la mitad y dejó salir a la guardián chara de Sakura. –Me llamo Jin y son la esencia de Sakurita, es un placer conocerlos-

Las guardianes de Tomoyo y Meiling se acercaron y empezaron con una serie de preguntas, casi sin dejar hablar a la pequeña Jin. Pasados unos segundos, después de no saciar toda su curiosidad, las dos guardianes de las amigas de Kinomoto secuestraron a Jin.

-Bueno…supongo que eso es una pregunta menos, pero aún así, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué ha pasado en la azotea?. Kei te ha encontrado inconsciente- siguió hablando la china sin quitarme la mirada.

-Ha decir verdad tuve un encuentro con nuestro enemigo. Su nombre es Leviathan y su intención es destruir a cada ser humano que habita en cada una de las dimensiones, al parecer para descargarse de lo que hizo su familia con él- Mi voz había sonado como un murmullo porque aquello había sido lo que me había dicho la misteriosa mujer y que me recordaba… que el final estaba cerca.

-Estábamos muy preocupados Sakurita, me alegra que te encuentres bien- suspiró mi amiga quien me abrazó como si fuera un peluche.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Tomo-chan, a todos pero ya me encuentro mejor-

La puerta se escuchó y mi atención fue hasta allí, Syaoran había salido sin decir palabra. –Que alivio- susurró la amatista y luego pude ver la duda en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- pregunté buscando su mirada, pues ahora estaba apagada y miraba con atención los ojos casi carmín de Li Meiling. La china asintió y ambas me miraron.

-Las cosas no andan bien Kinomoto, han empeorado mientras te encontrabas inconsciente, no podemos seguir viendo, tenemos que actuar ya. Ya nos hacíamos una idea de que nuestro enemigo quería destruir todo porque. –Hubo un movimiento brusco, haciendo que los cristales de las ventanas temblaran.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunté con asombro y temor, me levanté de la cama con mucha prisa y fui hasta la ventana, me asomé y lo que vi me dejó helada. Estaba impactada, la ciudad estaba desierta, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Los coches estaban a la mitad de la calle, vacíos y con las puertas abiertas, los edificios se estaban deteriorando pues se encontraban con grietas y ventanas rotas, algunos ya hasta estaban escombros.

Parecía una guerra. No, era una guerra.

Los semáforos cambiaban de luces sin coordinación con el resto, desde ahí se podía ver a la cuidad prácticamente en ruinas. Había hoyos en cualquier parte donde miraras, pareciendo que éstos se habían tragado todo. –A este paso… la ciudad va a desaparecer- susurré con el temor en mis ojos.

Si esto le sucedía a la ciudad, no me imagino con quienes habitaban en ella. Bajé la mirada al suelo, no podía soportar ver semejante escena.

-Y no solo esta ciudad… sabemos que es en las vecinas y en todo el mundo. No me imagino, ¿también estará pasando en Tomoeda?, estoy preocupada por mi madre-

Miré a mi amiga amatista por unos instantes. Si Tomoyo supiera en qué condiciones estaba Tomoeda, no era mejor que ésta y no sabía quienes sufrían más, supongo que todos pues veían a su hogar desboronarse poco a poco y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Bueno no podemos quedarnos y ver lo que pasa con los brazos cruzados, tenemos que luchar, ¿no es cierto?, no se depriman. Tomoyo, Sakura-

Miré a la chica Li con asombro, me había llamado por mi nombre. Asentí con energías, era cierto.

-¡Sakurita!- la voz chillona de Kero llamó mi atención, él se empezó a acercar a mi con un rostro serio tratando de ocultar la angustia. –Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?-

Lo que me dijo me dejo sin aliento por unos segundos. ¿Siempre juntos?. Si, de alguna manera siempre lo estaríamos, no importaba cómo pero así sería. Asentí, incapaz de hablar por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. No importaba cómo terminaría, estaba segura… que los volvería a ver después de terminada la guerra contra Reed.

-Es una promesa entonces- la patita de Kero se estiró y yo no dude en tomarla.

-Kero… -Miré a mis dos amigas y les sonreí llena de gratitud.. Jamás podría pagarles todo lo que había echo por mi. No me refería solo ha esta misión, desde que las conocí, cada momento fue valioso para mi y me iría de aquí con maravillosos recuerdos, tampoco me arrepentía de absolutamente nada y no cambiaría de opinión. –Todos, siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase-

Los ojos amatista de mi amiga se nublaron y corrió a abrazarme con fuerza, al igual que Meiling. Pude sentir la calidez de su corazón, llegando hasta el mío. –Gracias por todo- les susurré, correspondiendo al abrazo, sintiendo como las traicioneras lágrimas abandonaban mi rostro. –Las quiero mucho-

Tomoyo tomó mis dos manos y las apretó con fuerza. –Sakurita, estaremos juntas hasta el final, gracias por ser mi amiga todos éstos años…

-Eso suena como una despedida Tomo-chan- la reñí sintiéndome mal conmigo misma, pero sabía que lo que haría sería lo mejor. Por todos. –Nosotras siempre estaremos juntas-

-¡Sakurita!- hablaron tanto Kero como Tomoyo, abrazándome nuevamente. Y por primera vez me percate que ellos estaban tan asustados como lo estaba yo.

Les abracé con todas mis fuerzas y miré a Meiling que nos daba la espalda. –Meiling, ¿todo está bien?

-¡Claro que… -Hubo un sorbo de la nariz, lo que llamó la atención de todos, separándose y viendo ahora con atención a la chica Li. –si!

Kero voló hasta ella y la señaló con su patita. -¡La mocosa esta llorando!

-¡A quién le dices mocosa, muñeco de felpa!, yo no estoy llorando solamente me entro algo en el ojo- dijo con cierto toque de molestia, saliendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡OYE, CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME MUÑECO DE FELPA, MOCOSA!- gritó mi guardián siguiendo el camino por el que había desaparecido la chica Li.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunté con preocupación y Tomoyo se rió, asintiendo. Suspiré aliviada, incluso en estos momentos me sentía la niña más afortunada del mundo por haber conocido y compartido momentos como el anterior. Me hacían muy feliz y me sentía especial.

-Sakurita, ¿había más, no es cierto?. – preguntó mi amiga después de unos instantes, mirándome fijamente. Ella me había notado extraña, jamás dejaría de sorprenderme que tan observadora era y había aprovechado ése momento pues nos encontrábamos solas. -¿Qué mas sucedió?

-La verdad es que halle una manera de vencerle y regresar todo a la normalidad- Con un precio caro, pero que valía la pena. –Y también sé dónde esta.

La sorpresa de mi amiga en sus relucientes ojos amatista me dijeron más que mil palabras. –Tranquila, pronto todo terminará- prometí con una gran sonrisa en mis ojos. Podía sentir como analizaba cada gesto en mi rostro y cada movimiento que hacía con mi cuerpo.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de aquello que estaba haciendo. –Adelante- dijo ella con naturalidad. Una Meiling Li pálida asomó su cabeza. –Tomo-moyo… el pervertido esta aquí-

-¡EH!- el asombro y la tranquilidad de mi amiga se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por primera vez noté como se quedaba sin palabras y sus labios empezaban a temblar. -¿Cómo es posible?- susurró muy bajo que incluso aunque yo me encontrara a corta distancia me fue difícil oírle, ella salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, dejándome aún más extrañada.

-¿El pervertido?, ¿por qué se comportaba Tomoyo-chan así?- me pregunté y miré a mi guardián chara que llegaba volando demasiado rápido.

-Sakura, es hora, debemos irnos, no podemos perder más tiempo- me dijo con voz tranquila pero firme. Asentí y tomé lo necesario, mis cartas, la llave y salí. Mirando a todos en la salita que apenas se percataron que ahora me encontraba ahí.

Su atención estaba en un chico alto de tez pálida. ¡Esperen, yo lo conocía!.

-Kaname Kurai, ¿cómo…?

-…No puedo entender cómo unos niños molesten tanto a mi amo…

"¡Esperen!, me perdí, ¿amo?, ¿de qué esta hablando?"

-… Leviathan Reed Li, el hermano de Clow. Nuestro enemigo- la mirada zafiro del chico se posó en un serio Kerberos. –El que pondrá fin a sus vidas, ¿cómo hozan causarle tantas trabas unos niñatos como ustedes?. Y encima yo que me he de encargar de ustedes cuando podría presenciar el caos, pero no… siempre debe arruinarlo Clow- dijo con la voz cargada de odio. De su espalda nacieron dos alas de color negro y una luz lo rodeó. La insignia del mago Leviathan apareció debajo del chico y pronto su figura cambió. Ahora había un ángel negro en su lugar. –Su guardián, Dark, debe encargarse de los estorbos-

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo no nos habíamos percatado?, ¿él…realmente era su creación, su guardián?."

-Fue demasiado sencillo en aquel mundo fingir interés por Kinomoto y llevarla a "un lugar seguro", cuando realmente el que había provocado ese desmayo había sido yo- sonrió de manera fría. –y como me gané su confianza- Esta vez miró de forma especial a Tomoyo, quien estaba pálida y empezaba a parecer más un muerto que un vivo. –Fue realmente divertido jugar con ustedes, pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar-

-Exactamente- la voz fría de Tomoyo hizo que volviera a la realidad. –No permitiré que les impidas a mis amigos cumplir su misión. Sakurita- sus ojos se posaron en los míos y por un instante pude notar lo que me quería decir, sin necesidad de palabras "da tu mejor esfuerzo, te estaré esperando, siempre" –Tu traje esta en el armario- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Quise irme de bruces al suelo, a ella solo se le ocurría decir algo semejante en un momento como éste.

-¡Merodi!- llamó la amatista, la guardián chara se acercó de prisa a su dueña. -¡Vamos allá!- dijo con fuerza y a la guardiana se le iluminaron los ojitos, asintiendo energéticamente. -¡Mi propio corazón, ábrete!- Una luz envolvió a Tomoyo y a su pequeña esencia, solo pasaron unos segundos donde nadie se movió, Kaname incluido quizás por la sorpresa. Cuando la luz desapareció me quedé sin palabras, Tomoyo se veía… resplandeciente. Más que su belleza era porque una luz cálida la envolvía. Su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta, con adornos de rosas azules con algunos mechones rebeldes que salían pero le daba un toque natural, llevaba un vestido estilo victoriano de color turquesa y se podía notar que llevaba una crinolina debajo del vestido. ¡Parecía una princesa!. –Cambio de personalidad: Guardian Princess-

"¿Cómo…?, ¡Tomoyo podía cambiar de personalidad!, ¿desde cuándo?"

-¡He!, no te atreverás a llevarte toda la diversión, ¿verdad Tomoyo?- preguntó una sonriente Li Meiling, cruzando su mirada con la de su primo por un breve lapso de tiempo. Ambos asintieron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

-¡Vámonos Sakura!- llamo mi atención Li, quien tomó mi muñeca.

-¡ALTO!- gritó enfurecido Kaname Kurai, al parecer encolerizado porque las cosas no habían salido como lo planeado.

-¡Tu pelea es contra nosotras!- habló con voz firme Tomoyo, quien ahora sostenía entre sus manos una espada con piedras preciosas en el mango de la ésta y le impedía el paso al ángel de alas negras.

-Mi propio corazón, ábrete- La luz envolvió esta vez a Meiling Li, quien cambio y se podía notar la energía que portaba cuando se le dejo ver nuevamente. Llevaba un kimono estilo chino, con bordes dorados y de un color carmín intenso. Su cabello amarrado en una coleta, pulcramente peinado y con guirnaldas verdes de adorno en el cabello. –Cambio de personalidad: Shine Sun- Pude observar que Li Meiling tomaba algo entre sus manos y miraba con complicidad a Tomoyo, mandándose mensajes como lo había echo conmigo mi amiga amatista minutos atrás.

No noté nada más pues Li me había arrastrado hasta la habitación y tomaba de forma apresurada sus cosas y las de nuestros amigos. -¿Estarán bien?, ¡no podemos dejarlas solas Syaoran, se harán daño!- dije mirándolo con preocupación y empezando a correr hacia la puerta. Li me interceptó y me miró de manera cálida, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Son más fuertes de lo que crees, ayer hicieron su primera transformación de personalidad y salvaron muchas vidas y ellas solas. Tienen poderes asombrosos que siempre han estado ocultos. Debes dejarlas ir como ellas han hecho con todos nosotros. Ellas tomaron su decisión y quieren ayudar a su manera, ahora nosotros debemos apresurarnos para hallar lo que nos toca y acabar con todo esto, Sakura. Ellas confían en ti y saben que todo saldrá bien-

Sus palabras y sus ojos se incrustaron en mi cabeza, lo dude por unos instantes. Desde aquí podía escuchar la espada de Tomoyo chocar con otra y algunos golpes. -¿De verdad…?, es que simplemente no soporto la idea de dejarlas solas.-

-Saben defenderse solas- agregó, tomándome de la muñeca y abriendo la puerta corrediza que ya tenía grietas y podría romperse en cualquier instante. Salimos al balcón y me miró por unos instantes. Tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, lo que hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir con fuerza. –Ánimo Sakura, nos están esperando en la academia, debemos apresurarnos-

Asentí y tomé con fuerza mi llave, murmuré el conjuro y ésta enseguida tomó su verdadera forma. –Vuelo-

-¡He, no se olviden de mi!- una voz grave a mis espaldas hizo que diera un brinco. Kerberos había tomado su forma original y miraba mal a Syaoran. –Rápido mocoso, no tengo todo tu tiempo- dijo con cierta sorna. Éste le fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada, se subió a mi guardián y entonces los cuatro emprendimos el vuelo.

Giré un poco mi rostro, mirando por última vez el edificio donde en aquel instante se estaría librando una lucha. –Ánimo Tomoyo, Meiling-

-No te preocupes, ellas estarán bien- trató de tranquilizarme Jin con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y el aire se escaba de mis pulmones. -¡Hay Sakurita, te encuentras bien!- dijo con alivio Nakuru, quien me abrazaba como si no fuera humana y no necesitara oxígeno para vivir.

-Suéltala Ruby Moon, la estás asfixiando- comentó una voz gruesa quien logró que la guardiana de Eriol me soltara casi al instante.

-No me des órdenes Spi, solo estaba demostrando que de verdad estaba preocupada- dijo con cierto toque infantil.

Miré a ambos y sonreí un poco nerviosa, pues no estaba acostumbrada a verlos en su forma original. –No sigan discutiendo por algo absurdo- comentó con seriedad Li. –Ella se encuentra bien, ¿dónde esta Hiragizawa y Kei?-

-Están con los guardianes de la academia- respondió al instante Spinel.

-¿Y Daidouji y Li?- cuestionó la guardiana después de unos segundos.

-Se quedaron luchando contra Dark, el guardián del enemigo- contestó Kerberos. Hubo un silencio que no fue cortado hasta que llegaron al punto de reunión.

Se podía notar a leguas la preocupación en el rostro de los guardianes de la academia y no era para menos, no después de ver en qué condiciones estaba la ciudad.

-Al fin llegaron- comentó un Saiga quien posó su mirada por cada uno de nosotros y notó la ausencia de dos personitas, como también lo hicieron el resto de los presentes.

-¿Dónde…?

-Se quedaron, luchando- se limitó a contestar fríamente Li para que evitaran preguntar más. Había cosas de las cuáles debían hacerse cargo y no avanzarían mucho si se quedaban estancados en lo mismo.

-Ruby Moon- la voz de Eriol rompió aquel ambiente de tensión. -¿Ya están los ciudadanos en el escudo?

La guardiana asintió. –Ya, revisé la ciudad más de diez veces, todos ya se encuentran en el campo de magia. –la mirada de Ruby Moon se encontró con la mía. –Es un campo creado entre mi amo y Saiga, protegerá a los ciudadanos de la magia del enemigo, claro que no deben salir de ahí. Una preocupación menos-

Asentí. Agradecida que me explicara lo que era aquello y lo que habían estando haciendo en mi ausencia.

-Ahora… nuestra prioridad es encontrar el escondite de ése miserable- habló con seguridad Saiga.

-Yo sé donde se encuentra- murmuré mirando con decisión a todos.

-¿Cómo que ya sabes dónde se encuentra él?- preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes.

-Si y también descubrí que es el hermano de Clow. Reed Li Leviathan-

-¡EHHHHHHHHHH!

-Y estoy lista para enfrentarle, terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas- dije con voz firme. Podía notar las caras de sorpresa ante aquella revelación. No alcanzaron a formular ninguna pregunta pues unos aplausos secos se escucharon cerca de ahí.

Me giré y pude notar la cara llena de burla de Hoshina Utau. -¿Todavía no se rinden?, ¿ni si quiera después de ver todo esto?, ¿es qué son demasiado temerarios o estúpidos?.

-Utau, ¿por qué haces todo esto?, ¿qué ganas…?

-¡Silencio, Amu!- la voz fría que uso hizo que la pelirosa se quedara con la boca abierta pero incapaz de decir si quiera "mu". –Tu no sabes nada, si hago esto no es por mi-

"¿No es por ella?, sino es por ella, ¿entonces…?" El sueño de hace unos días me pegó como balde de agua fría. "Es cierto, ¿podrá ser?". -¡Lo haces por Ikuto!, ¿no es así?- le miré y la rubia por primera vez se descolocó, me miraba con una sorpresa genuina.

-¿Eh?- hubo dos voces que dijeron aquello al mismo tiempo. Amu y Tadase.

La seriedad regresó al rostro de la cantante. –Tienes razón, lo hago por él.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque es igual que tú, tú proteges a los que amas y darías tu vida por ellos- sus ojos se encogieron levemente, casi imperceptiblemente cuando dijo aquello. –Yo hago lo mismo, no me importa manchar mis manos si es necesario. Hace unos meses cuando yo entraba en el edificio de Easter, donde trabajo por culpa de mi familia, un extraño hombre ingresó y pidió ver a nuestro jefe. Me extrañé que le permitieran porque es muy complicado que le vean. Hubo una explosión. Poco tiempo después hubo una reunión, nos dijeron que debíamos seguir todas las órdenes de aquel extraño o pondrían fin a nuestras vidas. No necesitábamos saber nada más, solo ser títeres en pocas palabras. –Una sonrisa cargada de ironía se dibujó en el rostro albino de la chica. –Ikuto se negó, al instante su cara se empezó a poner azul, parecía como si alguien le estuviese asfixiando. A su lado apareció aquel misterioso hombre, apretaba un botón y le veía fijamente. Le detuve y llegué a un acuerdo con él. Yo le juré lealtad e hice todo lo que me pidió, viaje por las dimensiones y cuide que todo saliera como estaba planeado, incluso si necesitaba marcharme las manos lo iba a hacer y lo hice.

-Pero yo jamás te pedí semejante cosa, ¿qué sentido tendría… morir antes o después?, preferiría morir antes de ayudar a escoria como esa, ser ayudante y ver como el mundo se destruye lentamente y ser indirectamente el causante de eso. Moriría antes, no lo dudes, Utau-

-¡Ikuto!- la voz sorprendida y enojada de la cantante se escuchó, haciendo coro junto dos más. La chica rubia tomo aire y su rostro volvió a ser el carente de emociones que era antes. -¿Por qué?, porque haría lo que fuese necesario para mantenerte vivo y además… -Su mirada voló hacia la mía, sentía… que quería decirme algo, pero no podía. ¿Qué era éste sentimiento?. –Necesitaba tiempo-

"¿Tiempo?, ¿para qué quería tiempo?, no entiendo nada, ¿por qué me mira de esa manera, cómo si significara algo?"

Utau e Ikuto cruzaron miradas, como lo habian echo Mei y Tomoyo, la expresión del peliazul cambio radicalmente. "Ya veo", había pronunciado y se había puesto del lado de Utau.

-¿¡EH!?

-Pero ya no puedo, he llegado al límite- De la espalda de Hoshina Utau nacieron dos alas de mariposa. Su atuendo cambio bruscamente, ahora llevaba un vestido azul y en su mano sostenía un báculo del mismo color. ¡Mi sueño, ella era la otra persona, por fin tomaba esa forma!

-¡IKUTO!, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?- preguntó paralizada la pelirosa.

-Es cuestión de negocios- dijo el de manera desinteresada. Dejando pálidos a los guardianes. La mirada iracunda del rey, Hotori Tadase decía más que mil palabras.

-¡Gato traicionero!- gritó el chico rubio con fuerzas. El Humpty Lock brilló -¡Amu, chicos!-

Ellos asintieron y pronto hicieron transformación de personalidad. Aferrándose con fuerza a sus armas o defensas.

-Leviathan me otorgó el poder necesario y ahora me toca poner mi parte, después de tanto tiempo. – La amatista pronuncio aquello y alzó su báculo, apareciendo la insignia del enemigo bajo sus pies. Alrededor de ella aparecieron mariposas de cristal de diferentes colores y en cuestión de segundos, éstas tomaron vida propia y crecieron, aventándose hacia nosotros.

El rey, Hotori Tadase alzó su cetro y creo un escudo alrededor de nosotros. -¡Kinomoto-sama!, si ya saben dónde esta, terminen su misión. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. –Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. –Buena suerte, chicos- Nos miró de reojo y nos regaló una mirada que significó más que mil palabras. Asentimos y salimos corriendo de aquel escudo, buscando un lugar seguro.

-No tan rápido- una voz seria se escuchó y delante de nosotros se interpuso aquel con nombre de Ikuto. –ustedes no irán a ninguna parte-

-¡Ikuto!, yo soy tu rival- delante de nosotros se puso Hinamori Amu quien veía fijamente al chico. La sorpresa del peliazul solo duró un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Amu…-

-¡Chicos, ahora!- nos alentó la pelirosa. Nosotros seguimos nuestro camino, sin embargo antes de alejarme lo suficiente murmuré unas cuantas palabras, en mis manos se formo un colgante con una estrella de diez picos y un corazón a su lado.

-¡Amu!- la chica me miró y yo le lancé el colgante que atrapó con suma agilidad..–Gracias, ¡todos!- Mis manos se volvieron puños, cerrándose en el báculo que sostenía. "Definitivamente, los protegeré a todos, solo esperen"

Sentí una ligera punzada en mi cabeza, como si alguien tratar de entrar a ella, era molesto. "_Sakura_" aquella voz femenina se escuchó en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, esa voz era de… Mi rostro se giró hacia donde estaban todos peleando, pude ver como Utau me miraba de reojo. "Lamento haber echo que pasaras por todo eso. Necesitaba conseguir tiempo para ti. Desde un principio ese era mi propósito, desde que supe que Leviathan tenía un rival que podía detenerle, supe que debía de ayudarte de alguna manera, ¿qué mejor que ayudarte desde las sombras?. Donde podía saber qué tramaba, donde podía ayudarte a fortalecerte y prepararte para lo que venía. No podía sentirme tranquila hasta que lo supieras. Leviathan controla todo lo que sucede en las dimensiones gracias a una máquina que se encuentra en la torre más alta del mundo réquiem, ahí el tiempo no corre. Realmente confió en que lo lograrás, se fuerte Sakura"

Y por primera vez en mi vida sentí una gran pena por Utau, ella quien había ayudado y velado sigilosamente por todos. A pesar de ir contra su propia moral y creencias. –Gracias Utau-

.

Llegamos a un callejón oscuro al momento en que se sintió otro temblor. –Debemos darnos prisa- murmuré, saqué la carta de Revelation.

-Espera Sakura, ¿a dónde vamos?

–¡Por favor carta Sakura, bríndanos nuevamente tu poder y esta vez llévanos al mundo réquiem!- hablé, ignorando a quien pregunto aquello pues no necesitaba hacerlo después de decirlo en voz alta. La carta brillo e hizo lo pedido.

Sentí nuevamente aquel tirón en el estómago y pronto sentí un dolor en mi espalda. Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor. Era un bosque sin vida, no se escuchaba nada, ni el silbido del viento. El cielo estaba oscuro y lo más sorprendente de todo era que en lugar de estrellas se podían distinguir muchos círculos de colores, unos más grandes que otros. Eran los mundos, unos que logre visitar y otros que jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Con carta vuelo me alce por los aires y pude distinguir a lo lejos un castillo como cuentan en los cuentos de hadas, pero éste estaba oscuro y rodeado por una densa niebla.

Regresé con los demás y les miré fijamente. –Es por allá-

-Ok- contestaron algunos y otros dieron un asentimiento con la cabeza. Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato en un profundo silencio. Saiga y Syaoran se subieron a Kero, mientras que Eriol los imitó subiéndose a su respectivo guardián. Tanto Ruby Moon como yo, surcamos por los aires.

-¿Es mi imaginación o me siento más…?- Ruby Moon buscaba las palabras para describir cómo se sentía.

-¿Débil?- acabó Hiragizawa riendo suavemente. –Si, al parecer éste mundo reduce nuestras energías de manera notable. –

-Tendremos que usar lo menos posible- concluyó Li.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión que me aturdió la suficiente como para perder la concentración y empezar a caer en picada. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza así que al abrirlos supe qué había sido aquello: había humo y pequeños destellos rojizos donde anteriormente había un mundo, seguramente.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, miles de vidas se habían perdido, recuerdos, familias, hogares, todo. A éste paso no se salvaría nada. Tenía que darme prisa, no podía perder más tiempo. Recobré el control y logré alzarme antes de chocar contra el suelo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-

Mi vista fue hacia aquel grito. Mis amigos caían y mi sorpresa fue genuina cuando observé que los guardianes habían regresado a su apariencia falsa.

-¡Viento por favor ayúdalos!- La carta brilló y salió una dama que los abrazó, evitando que salieron heridos. Llegué hasta donde se encontraban ellos, los miré con preocupación. -¿Están bien?-

-Si, pero… -La mirada de Hiragizawa, quien había hablado se desvió hacia sus guardianes. –Esto es demasiado para ellos, con cada minuto que pasa éste lugar absorbe su energía y ahora los ha obligado a regresar a su apariencia falsa.

-Entiendo- murmuré y miré a Kero, que lucía algo ido. Tomé al guardián del sello entre mis brazos y seguido de esto miré a los demás. –Un mundo se ha destruido, no faltara demasiado para le sigan muchos más.

-Debemos seguir andando- comentó Li quien encabezó la marcha y empezó a andar. Le seguimos y tenté la posibilidad de que yo fuera por los aires, pero lo mejor sería ir juntos. Era más seguro de ésa manera.

El bosque muerto era aterrador miraras por donde miraras. No se escuchaba otro ruido que nuestras pisadas y las respiraciones de mis amigos. Nadie se había atrevido a decir nada, cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Mi mirada se clavó en el castillo que podía verse desde allí, más específicamente en la torre más alta, ahí podía sentir una poderosa presencia, estaba segura era de Leviathan.

Por andar concentrada en aquel hecho, no me fijé por donde caminaba. Pude notar como perdía el equilibrio cuando una raíz se interpuso en mi camino y mi rostro se empezaba a acercar peligrosamente al suelo, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero éste jamás llegó. Abrí los ojos desconcertada y me arrepentí de alguna manera al hacerlo, pues el rostro de Saiga estaba a centímetros del mío.

-¿Estás bien?, deberías fijarte por dónde andas, casi caes y muy seguramente te hubieras echo da…

Una rama negruzca de un árbol se movió y se dirigió hacia la espalda del chino. -¡Cuidado!- grité tratando de alertarle, pero fue demasiado tarde. La rama había impactado contra la espalda del chico y le había empujado. Sus labios tocaron los míos de manera suave, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando aquel cosquilleo me invadió. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosáceas cuando me percaté que nuestros labios se amoldaban casi perfectamente.

Mi espalda choco contra el suelo duro y frío, pero no me percaté de lo último. ¡Hacía demasiado calor!. Él estaba sobre mí, lo que me dejaba inmóvil.

-¡K-KEI!, ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO¡?, ¡ALÉJATE DE MI SAKURA!- Vocifero Li, quien pronto me lo quitó de encima y le pegó bruscamente contra un árbol, lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y la ira que inundaba sus ojos era una clara amenaza. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, jamás le había visto de esa manera, era… aterrador. –Escúchame bien, no te doy una golpiza porque me has ayudado demasiado y eres mi amigo, pero si te atreves a acercártele de nuevo te prometo que esto ya no será solo una amenaza, ¿quedo claro?

-¡Syaoran, para por favor, ha sido solo un accidente!- Traté de tranquilizarlo, pero fue imposible. Pareciese que al escuchar mi voz solo le hacía enfurecer más.

-Lamento que haya pasado así- susurró un Saiga Kei con un tono frío. –Pero debo advertirte que no planeo hacerlo, yo… ¡quiero a Sakura y pienso luchar por ella!

La ira invadió a Li, podía verlo. Su puño se alzó listo para asestarle el primer golpe.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y abracé su brazo, para impedir que se moviera y lograra lastimarlo. -¡No lo hagas, Syaoran, por favor!- le miré con súplica, esperando que entrara en razón pronto. No había tiempo para esto, había algo mucho más importante que hacer.

-Bueno entonces considérenme su rival también- comentó una voz divertida pero con cierta burla. –Puesto que yo le di el primer beso a Sakura-

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¿También tú Eriol?- susurré incapaz de comprender por qué se ponían a discutir eso en un momento así, no significaba que no fuera importante, pero con cada minuto que pasaba más vidas se perdían.

-¡QUÉ!- Exclamaron ambos chinos. Li se logró zafar de mi sin mucho cuidado, además de que soltó a Saiga. Ambos se acercaron peligrosamente a Eriol. Y por primera vez en mi vida me percaté de sus intenciones con una sola mirada. Me interpuse entre ellos tres, ¡no podían hacerlo!, ¡no podían ponerse a pelear!. -¡Basta ya!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. -¡No pueden ponerse a luchar en un momento como éste!, ¡me decepcionan!- Tomé aire y miré a cada uno. –Muchas personas confían en nosotros para terminar esto y nosotros solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ¡debemos salvarlos o morirán muchos más inocentes!, por favor, paren ya-

-Perdón- se escuchó de forma unísona, pero de forma sincera.

-Pero esto no acaba aquí, cuando terminemos con esto tengan por seguro que…

-Yo ganaré- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres, mirándose con cierto rencor.

Suspiré. –Tenemos que trabajar unidos o…

-Recibirán una paliza- comentó una voz divertida en algún punto del bosque. –Pero eso es normal tu tienes toda la culpa Sakura-

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!- gritaron mis tres amigos, echándose una mirada que dejaría helado a cualquiera. –Sea como sea, tienes razón querida Sakura, debemos enfocarnos en el ahora- comentó Eriol.

-Claro, querida Sakura- Saiga Kei hizo burla, tratando de imitar el tono amable que había empleado Eriol.

-¡Basta ya, niños, parecen que están luchando por un juguete!- riñó Nakuru con ambos guardianes en sus brazos. Ambos inconscientes, sentía una punzada en el pecho.

-Vaya, un cuarteto amoroso, ¿quién lo diría?- La misma voz se escuchó y dejó ver por fin a un niño de unos catorce años de edad.

-¡Pero si es…!- Un joven de ojos grisáceos, piel parecida a la de porcelana, estatura mediana y cabellos rubios, casi tocando el blanco. Parecía un muñeco de porcelana, vestía pulcramente con ropas negras, resaltando una gabardina de color marrón. -… el chico que me encontré en Narnia y que tenía la réplica de mi báculo- murmuré, mirándole con cierta incredulidad.

-Mi nombre es Elliot Romanov Reed Li y soy hijo de Leviathan Reed Li- se presentó él mismo. –Ha sido divertido ver como éste mundo afecta a tus amigos, cazadora de cartas. Si siguen más tiempo aquí se destruirán unos a otros, será gracioso de ver, porque aquí o en cualquier mundo terminarán muertos-

Le miré por unos segundos y me aferré con fuerza a mi báculo. Eriol chasqueo los dedos y mi vestimenta cambio. Usaba un traje parecido a cuando sellé la carta vació pero éste tenía colores blancos y amarillos, con unas alas blancas y una corona de acessorio en la cabeza. –Es el traje que te confeccionó Daidouji- comentó con naturalidad, pareciendo que no le prestaba atención al chico que recién se había presentado. –Llevas tiempo aferrándote a el- Él le dirigió una mirada a su guardiana.

-Sakurita- la voz de la apariencia falsa de Ruby Moon llamó mi atención. Me dio a Kero y la miré confundida. –Debes irte realmente no podemos perder más tiempo. Estará más seguro contigo Kerberos-

Esta vez no protesté, confiaba en ellos y en lo poderosos que eran. La verdad tenía la sensación que Elliot estaba jugando con nosotros para retrasarnos y eso definitivamente no lo iba a permitir. Asentí y escuché algunas protestas de los dos chinos, que fueron callados cuando Akizuki les miró sin una pizca de gracia.

Extendí mis alas y emprendí el vuelo. -¡No te dejaré!- escuché la voz del hijo del enemigo, giré mi rostro cuando noté que unas cadenas iban hacia mí.

-¡Dios del rayo, ven!- La voz de Li y la acción que hizo, evito que las cadenas me apresaran y siguiera mi camino. Les dirigí una última mirada, porque aquello era el adiós.

-Gracias- susurré. Me alejé de ahí, antes de que mis ojos se nublaran por las lágrimas y empezara a dudar, no podía hacerlo en aquel momento, justo cuando había llegado tan lejos y mis amigos me habían apoyado para estar ahí. Por ellos, definitivamente y por su futuro, lo haría.

"_-Cuando éste ahí, debes distraer a Leviathan, es fuerte pero debes hacerle creer lo contrario, ¿entiendes Sakura?, debes ser tú hasta el último instante-_

_Asentí y miré a la mujer misteriosa. -Comprendo"_

El castillo se veía incluso más impresionante si lo miraba de cerca, parecía de esos que solo se podían apreciar en la época medieval.

Miré la torre y volé hacia ella, entré por la ventana y miré a mi alrededor. En el centró estaba definitivamente la extraña máquina de la que me había contado Hoshina Utau. "Realmente todo éste tiempo había estado de nuestro lado, ella es una maravillosa persona como muchas que he conocido en éste viaje, no me arrepiento de haberlo echo pues construí muchos recuerdos memorables y que siempre se quedarían grabados en mi corazón, por siempre".

-Ahora que lo pienso, fue demasiado fácil entrar- murmuré con cierta sorpresa. Me acerqué a la máquina. Ésta desbordaba una gran cantidad de magia, era incluso abrumador. Podía sentirme levemente mareada, algo débil. –Jin- mi guardián chara, que había permanecido escondida y callada me miró. –Por favor cuida a Kero- pedí y ella me miró con preocupación pero terminó asintiendo. Se lo entregué y ambos se alejaron del castillo, no podría luchar con ellos allí. –Gracias Kero por todos esos valiosos momentos que pasamos juntos, definitivamente siempre estarás grabado en mi corazón, al igual que mi pequeña Jin.- Suspiré y dejó esos pensamientos a un lado para poder concentrarme.

"_-No te servirá de nada destruir nada, tu objetivo principal es el mago, pero debes hacerle creer que tus intenciones son otras- continuó la mujer. –Además el poder de las cinco esferas te dará más resistencia y energía, tienes eso a tu favor"_

-Me pregunto…- susurré y mi báculo se transformó en una espada con ayuda de la carta. –Si destruyo esto-

-No te dejaría de todas maneras- comentó aquella voz que conocía perfectamente a pesar de solo haberla escuchando una vez y por corto tiempo.

-Leviathan- su nombre se deslizó por mis labios cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta de madera.

-Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos, ¿sabes?, nunca pensé encontrarte en la torre donde controlo absolutamente todo. Has ganado cierta admiración de mi parte Sakura-

"_-Debes provocarlo para que empieza a usar su magia, debilitarlo- Me miró de manera significativa. –Para que al final le des el golpe que terminará con todo-"_

-No necesito ganarme algo de una persona como usted- dije con seriedad. –Y menos si es un viejo antisocial como usted-

-¿Qué has dicho mocosa malcriada y maleducada?- preguntó con un rostro que definitivamente era escalofriante. "Creo… que me pase un poco, espera… ¡no!, debía seguir así, lo estaba consiguiendo".

-Lo que ha escuchado, no pensé que estuviera sordo- dije con una sonrisa ladina. "Bueno si el cree que soy una chiquilla malcriada, ¿por qué no enseñarle que si?"

-¡Agh!, no tengo tiempo para peleas con niños- dijo con el enfado notándose a leguas en su tono de voz. Él invocó su báculo y de éste salió un rayo que salió disparado hacia mí. Lo esquive y miré aquel gran hueco que había dejado en la pared. -¿Sorprendida?

-De echo, si, pero por su mala puntería- Le miré de manera inocente, lo que le hizo rabiar más. Otro rayo salió, acompañado de muchos más. Me encargaba de esquivarlos con ayuda de la carta vuelo con gran agilidad. –Ah que divertido- dije con fingida emoción.

-¡Basta ya, me tienes harto!- gritó llenó de frustración, debajo de sus pies nació la insignia y me miró con odio puro. Aquel rayo que me lanzó fue solo uno, pero fue tan rápido y poderoso que me alcanzó a dar en el hombro incluso cuando traté de esquivarlo.

"Duele mucho, siento que no puedo mover mi brazo, pero… ella dijo que debía provocarle"

-Ah- solté un pequeño gritó cuando otro rayo me dio alcance e hizo que me estrellara contra la pared, terminando en el suelo. "A éste paso…" Miré de reojo mi hombro, la tela parecía que se había calcinado en aquella zona y mi piel se encontraba roja, como un tomate maduro, además de un poco hinchada.

Ni si quiera quería ver cómo había quedado mi pantorrilla, donde me había dado aquel otro rayo de magia. Pero lo que si sabía es que dolía como mil demonios.

-¿Ya te rendirás?, un golpe más y acabaré contigo, pequeña mosca insignificante.

Mi rostro cambió brutalmente, noté la decisión y la burla impregnado en su voz. Alcé mi rostro con una sonrisa que trataba de parecer divertida. –¿Qué crees?, solo estaba bromeando- Me levanté tratando de parecer natural. -¿Realmente es todo tu poder?, creo que me decepcioné-

Su rostro se puso rojo de la cólera y la oscuridad rodeó todo su cuerpo. -¿Eso crees?, ¿te decepcioné, no?- La sonrisa que me regaló se deformó. –Ya veo porque te eligió Clow, se parecen tanto. Pero tú no arruinarás mis planes como lo hizo él. Como aquella vez que le mencioné lo de las cartas y los guardianes para que poco después él se llevara todo el crédito y la fama. No te dejaré ganar, ¡Clow Reed, ¿escuchaste?, nunca!-

El piso dejó de ser estable pues empezó a moverse bruscamente, como si hubiera un terremoto y en eso, se escuchó otro estallido. Otro mundo, más vidas.

-¿Has escuchado?, ¿alguna vez lograrás ser más poderoso que yo?, ¿puedes verlo ahora?, jamás podrás competir conmigo. –Empezó a reír de manera sínica y extravagante. –Yo soy y seré el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ¡no habrá como yo!, nadie puede impedirlo. –Me señaló con su dedo índice y me miró como si fuera basura. –Ni si quiera tú Reed, ¿qué no te conformas con robarme mis ideas?, ¿con llevarte a mis padres?, aquellos que solo te veía a ti y parecían alabarte con cualquier comentario, ¡aquella familia que me desprecio y recordaba que me había dejado ver la cara por mi propio hermano!, me robo las ideas y siempre me estuvieron presionando para poder alcanzarte, ¿es suficiente ahora, no?. Ya he demostrado todo, nadie podrá compararse conmigo porque todos perecerán, no hay poder como el mío. ¿Y sabes de quién es la culpa?, ¡de ti Clow!

Tuve que usar mis alas para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Su poder estaba saliéndose de control junto con sus palabras. La máquina empezó a soltar chispas, ¡eso era!.

-¡Clow jamás te robó nada!, ¡Él tuvo el mérito porque se esforzó en crear las cartas y a los guardianes con su propia magia, con sus energías y puso todo su corazón en ello!, no es que te haya robado las ideas ni nada por el estilo, sus padres lo admiraban seguramente porque lo había logrado, había dejado que esa idea se convierta en verdad, ¡por eso estaban orgullosos!

-¡No es cierto, no es cierto!, era mío. ¡El crédito debía ser mío!

-Él investigó y lo hizo realidad, lo tuyo era solo un sueño. ¿Acaso tú tenías la determinación de haber cumplido aquello, de haber construido y creado las cartas y a los guardianes?, ¿nunca te detuviste a pensar que Clow pudo haberlas creado para que vieras que tus ideas se realizaron y así tu sueño se había cumplido, que lo había echo por ti?

-¡No es cierto, cállate de una maldita vez mocosa!, ¡tú no sabes nada, también fuiste engañada por Clow y sus mentiras!.- La oscuridad alrededor de él aumentó y su mirada se volvió desquiciada. –Pero eso tu que debes saber, muere de una maldita vez- Alzó su báculo y la rosa que estaba rodeada de cadenas se empezó a abrir, de ella nació una oscuridad como ninguna otra. –Tendrás el honor de presenciar todo mi poder, el poder más increíble. ¡Recibe el beso de la muerte, Kinomoto Sakura!-

"_-Cuando él use todo su poder, termina con tu misión- dijo la mujer mirándome fijamente. –Solo en ése momento debes usar la carta, podrás encontrarte demasiado débil pero la carta nueva no lo estará, ésta conservará todo su poder. Confía en ti hasta el último respiro-"_

Tomé la carta entre mis manos, aquella donde se podía leer "the wish" en letras cursivas. Y La aventé verticalmente, con todas mis fuerzas, era hora de parar aquel horrible caos. –Carta, concede la última y única petición de tu dueña, la valiente que aceptó la misión…

"Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y he tenido a la familia más maravillosa de todas. Mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto el hombre más bondadoso y amable que he conocido, mi madre Nadeshiko Amamiya, que a pesar de no tener recuerdos con ella, ¡la amo demasiado!, mi hermano Touya Kinomoto que a pesar de ser un pesado y un molesto diciendo monstruo esto y aquello, también le quiero mucho y por último esta Yukito, ¡ah! Estaba enamorada de él hace unos años pero ahora solo lo veo como un miembro muy especial de la familia, al igual que a Yue. A todos los quiero mucho pero cada amor es distinto y especial."

-…Por favor regresa todo a la normalidad… -

"Todo cambio cuando un día abrí por accidente el libro de cartas que le pertenecía al mago Clow, después de eso mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Nada volvió a ser igual y estoy agradecida porque gracias a eso hizo buenos y especial recuerdos que deseo jamás olvidar.

Recolecté las cartas Clow con ayuda de Kero el guardián del sello y también mi mejor amigo. A mi prima y mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji que me confeccionaba trajes de todo tipo y siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, en buenas y malas. Poco tiempo después conocí a Syaoran, quien fue mi supuesto enemigo pues también cazaba las cartas Clow, pero yo le fui tomando mucho cariño pues siempre me ayudaba de alguna manera y me apoyaba en todo lo que podía

Pase momentos especiales con ellos, pero también están mis amigos Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa ,Takashi Yamazaki con quien me divertí mucho y reí de todo. No me arrepiento de haber sido su amiga.

Pasó el tiempo y llego la maestra Mizuki, ¡ah, era una persona maravillosa y hermosa!, pero lamentablemente murió años después. El año que llego Mizuki también lo hizo Meiling Li, que estaba enamorada de Syaoran y resultó ser su prima, ella también es muy importante de mi porque poco tiempo después se convirtió en mi amiga aunque en el principio no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

Llegó el día del juicio donde descubrí que Yukito era realmente Yue, al final me quedé yo con las cartas. ¡Y cuando creí que todo regresaría a la normalidad!, llego Eriol y empezó a ponerme a prueba en secreto para cambiar las cartas Clow a Sakura. Al final todo terminó bien.

Todos regresaron a su casa, hasta que Clow me encargo una nueva misión."

-…Restaura el equilibrio en todas las dimensiones como debe ser y deberá ser...-

"Al principio estaba muy asustada, pero no fue hasta que llegamos al segundo mundo que noté algo muy importante. Aquella misión había echo que mis amigos regresaran y ahora debíamos enfrentarnos juntos a un nuevo peligro.

Pase momentos memorables, desde discusiones, peleas, momentos tristes, hasta risas, sorpresas y una gran sensación de felicidad. Hice recuerdos y pude ser testigo de cosas que nadie antes había imaginado. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a maravillosas personas que se hicieron mis amigos y estoy segura jamás olvidaré y quedarán por siempre en mi corazón."

-… Quítale a mi adversario el poder para causar destrucción y tristeza, logrando así regresar a la paz y la tranquilidad. A la vida…-

"Realmente no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy muy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a cada uno de ellos y sobretodo permitirme entrar en sus corazones. Es por eso mismo que ahora les regresaré el favor. Realmente gracias, todos por darme una mano cuando lo necesite y limpiar mis lágrimas cuando fue necesario. Ahora solo me queda decir, ¡buena suerte!, espero que consigan todo lo que se propongan."

-… ¡Por favor, te lo pido!. ¡The wish!-

La carta brilló hasta tornarse completamente blanca y de ésta nació un rayo de luz, tan blanco como la misma nieve al mismo tiempo que del báculo del contrincante salía disparado uno oscuro

Cuando chocaron, la luz absorbió al rayo negro y fue ganando terreno hasta llegar a Leviathan, serpenteando. Lo enrolló como hace una serpiente con su presa, dejándole inmóvil.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en el rostro del mago. –Gracias- había dicho con cierta dificultad. –Por liberarme.- Se creo entonces una esfera alrededor del enemigo y yo fui incapaz de ver lo que le sucedía.

Cuando la esfera desapareció, también lo había echo Leviathan, quedando solo su ropa en el suelo, pero esta parecía vieja y que no había sido limpiada o usada en siglos.

-Quizás desapareció porque lo único que lo mantenía vivo era el poder y su sed de venganza. –reflexioné y escuché en mi mente el eco de su "gracias". Al parecer había una parte de aquel hermano de Clow que no era… mala, No logré comprender y tampoco me dieron tiempo de hacerlo pues de las ropas del viejo mago había nacido aquel rayo de luz que había aparecido gracias a la carta "the wish". El rayo se acercó peligrosamente a mi y me envolvió como lo había echo con Leviathan.

-No puedo respirar- susurré, sintiendo como aquella fuerza invisible oprimía mis pulmones e impedía que el oxígeno entrara a ellos. Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía mucho más débil y me empezó a costar mantener los ojos abiertos.

Bajé mi mirada cuando dejé de sentir mis piernas y no solté un grito porque mi voz se había ido corriendo. Estaba desapareciendo, mi cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo.

"¿Esta bien, no?, después de todo… ahora todos están a salvo y sus vidas no peligrarían más. Al final logré cumplir mi promesa, los protegí a todos.

Les dije, pase lo que pase todo estará bien y así fue."

Escuché unos pasos a lo lejos. Alcé el rostro con las fuerzas que aún quedaban en mi cuerpo y la puerta se abrió. Pude verlo a él, me miró y pareció que en ese instante el alma se le escapaba de su cuerpo. Empezó a palidecer y sus labios se tornaron azules. -¡NO, SAKURA, NO!- Soltó cuando hubo recuperado el aire para poder hablar. -¡NO ME DEJES, NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO, TE AMO SAKURA!

Mis labios se movieron, pero ni una sola palabra salió de éstos aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no había funcionado. Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, no me dieron más tiempo, la oscuridad me envolvió y Sakura Kinomoto murió.

**Epílogo.**

Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Todo estaba en orden. Hoy era primero de Abril, el día en que se celebraría el gran evento.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al salón principal donde se estaría llevando a cabo la fiesta por el nuevo proyecto de mi mamá.

Bajé y saludé de manera amable a quien me iba encontrando. En el camino me topé con la familia Kinomoto, Fujitaka y Touya, los salude con cierta efusividad pero algo dentro de mi removió inquieto.

"¿Por qué de pronto siento un vació dentro de mi?, es como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante para mi. Me pregunto qué será, desde hace días que me siento así y éste sentimiento no me ha dejado estar tranquila. Pensé que con el tiempo se iría borrando de mí, porque no tengo idea de qué lo ha provocado. Al parecer me equivoqué, cada día es más fuerte la extraña sensación de presión en el pecho."

-¡Te ves hermosa mi niña!- dijo de manera entusiasta mi madre, con aquel brillo iluminando sus ojos cuando la encontré.

-Gracias mamá, tu también luces divina- Le regalé una sonrisa tras mi comentario.

La música dejó de sonar y la atención se centró en mi madre cuando paró en el estrado, llamando la atención de las personas presentes. –Yo, Sonomi Daidouji, doy gracias a todos ustedes que han venido a esta pequeña fiesta en celebración al nuevo proyecto que se llevará a cabo y a los nuevos socios que han tomado la decisión de unirse. Realmente es muy importante para todos los nuevos miembros y yo, que conformamos un equipo…-

Mi mirada se desvió de mi madre hacia todos los presentes, que prestaban atención al discurso que daba. Había pocos rostros conocidos. Había rasgos muy diferentes entre unos y otros, lo que realmente llamó mi atención, realmente habían venido desde muy lejos algunas personas para poder asistir a éste evento.

-… y bueno solo me queda decir, ¡tengan una hermosa velada!- terminó y se escucharon aplausos por todo el salón.

Cada quien se sentó en su mesa asignada y nos sirvieron platillos deliciosos que degustamos con un ambiente tranquilo. La música sonó y muchas parejas fueron a la pista de baile para pasar el rato.

Una persona desconocida le susurró unas cosas a mi madre, quien me miró unos segundos. –Regreso en unos minutos Tomoyo- me dijo antes de levantarse e irse con esa extraña persona.

Miré desde mi lugar el salón, podía sentirse la tranquilidad y se lograba escuchar el sonido de los murmullos de las personas o de las copas al chocar con otras.

"Pero sin embargo, ¿por qué siento que no debo estar aquí, que tengo al importante que hacer…?"

-¡Syaoran, no seas malo conmigo!- se quejaba una niña, misma que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi mirada buscó a la persona que había dicho eso. Una niña de coletas y cabello oscuro, con ojos que podrían confundirse con el fuego jaloneaba del brazo a un joven de ojos ambarinos. -¡Syaoran por favor, vayamos a bailar, ¿si?. Eso o le diré a Kei que no quisiste- Insistía y el joven parecía algo molesto, pero terminó aceptado solo para que lo dejara en paz. Se podía notar a leguas.

Solté una pequeña risita. Por alguna razón se me hacía tan familiar esa escena, como si antes la hubiera visto en algún lugar, pero no lograba recordar, había algo que me lo impedía.

Me levanté de mi asiento y empecé a caminar, charlando con las personas que conocía, siendo una buena anfitriona como me había enseñado mi madre. Un hombre alto que estaba segura era colega de mi madre me sonrió y habló de manera entusiasta del nuevo proyecto, luego me indicó con su mano a la persona que se encontraba junto a él. –Éste es Johnatan Hiragizawa- Un hombre de porte inglés, cabellos negros y mirada cálida como el mismo sol, pero de color azul como el mar me sonrió.

-Un gusto, señorita…-

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji- Me presenté regalándole una sonrisa. El señor tomó mi mano y besó el dorso de ésta con delicadeza. Apartando su mano con suavidad.

-Y ése es Eriol Hiragizawa, su hijo. Éstos dos hombres han aceptado ser socios de tu madre, querida, ¿no es maravilloso?-

Asentí y miré a aquel niño que parecía tener mi edad, pero era más alto que yo. Se parecía mucho a su padre, pero a pesar de tener una mirada gentil sentí que escondía tras esas gafas, tras esa mirada azulada había mucho más, era un completo misterio.

-Un placer- dijo el hijo del señor Hiragizawa e hizo lo mismo que el padre. Sonreí suavemente.

-No, el placer es todo mío. Me alegro que hayan aceptado ser socios de mi madre- comenté sonriente. Algo en mí seguía removiéndose, ahora más inquieto que antes, parecía como si ese algo quisiese salir de ahí incluso si tenía que desgarrarme por dentro para lograrlo. –Si me disculpan- dije de manera tranquila, saliendo de la casa. Necesitaba aire.

Miré al cielo y solté el aire que retenía en mis pulmones de golpe. Llevé ambas manos ahí y cerré los ojos con fuerza. –¿Por qué ésta sensación no me abandona?. Desearía… -Abrí los ojos y miré el cielo nocturno poblado de estrellas resplandecientes. –_Desearía poder saber qué es esto que me tiene tan inquieta-_ Una estrella fugaz se dejo ver por unos instantes. Observé aquel espectáculo maravillada y estreché los ojos cuando noté que un objeto extraño venía hacia mí.

Extendí mis manos y pareció ser que mágicamente cayó allí de manera suave. Era una carta.

Algo tembló dentro de mí. Sentí mis piernas volverse gelatina.

Unos extraños dibujos venían en ella, era rosada y me resultó vagamente familiar. Al girarla noté un cielo nocturno, como el que se podía presenciar ésa misma noche y una estrella fugaz surcar por los cielos. Se podía leer "the wish" en la parte inferior y más debajo de éste había un nombre.

-Sakura- leí en voz alta, con un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos se nublaron de repente, dejando caer las lágrimas sobre la carta. Solté un sollozó, ahora sabía qué había olvidado.

* * *

N/A: Bueno y éste es el fin de Revelation, ya sé que es un final triste. A mi me pareció que estaba bien, pueden dejarle este final o el que vendrá en Dream Scape eso se los dejo a su criterio.

Se aprecia a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia y por darme ánimos silenciosos como aquellos que dejaron un RR. Estoy muy agradecida que me hayan tocado tan buenas lectoras o lectores, como lo fueron

saku15

rubi-chan00

SakuraCardStar

Sweet Devylish Mon

Karla KinoMoTo

Princess Arrancar4Sakura

Maru-chan1296

YuiAkiyama

Emili

Ceciali

Noglaz

Guest(?)

guardiana

sakurita

Sakura1023

taikara100

Maru Franco

vanerosehudson

karolmichelle

Nicole

ishigo-chan

Maritha0891

hana-yry

NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19

Y a los que leyeron desde la sombra, también les agradezco. Gracias por los constantes ánimos, se les quiere.

Atte: B.C.M


End file.
